Viento de Agosto
by Misfits77
Summary: "La realidad puede ser tan cruel como placentera" "Aunque todo parezca cambiar hay algo que permanecerá inmutable sin importar las circunstancias… quiero creer en eso" "Quiero seguir corriendo más allá de la torre oscura hasta consumirme en la brillante luz blanca" Una decisión deberá ser tomada: asimilar la situación o enfrentarla. ¿Qué harás tú? ShikaTema
1. Adenium Obesum

**Notas de la Autora:** Adivinen quien cumple años hoy- ¡Así es Temari! Feliz cumpleaños querida o3o

¿Qué mejor día que este para comenzar con la publicación de este fic?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Adenium Obesum**

Los tres días de viaje se pasaron rapidísimo. Temari no sentía el tiempo fluir en el viaje de ida cuando visitaba Konoha, pero al regresar a Suna las horas parecía duplicarse. Una vez más, la Sabuko No estaba a punto de llegar a la Aldea de Hoja para trabajar como sensora en los exámenes Chunin pero esta vez algo la inquietaba, nunca había pasado su cumpleaños fuera de Sunagakure salvo que hubiese tenido alguna misión de alto rango y no hubiese nadie para reemplazarla.

Pero ese año los exámenes Chunin se habían postergado debido a la serie de acuerdos de paz que el final de guerra había traído consigo. Ya habían pasado dos años desde que la alianza shinobi se declaró ganadora pero reconstruir las aldeas dañadas tomó demasiado tiempo como para centrarse de tratados de paz innecesarios, y digo innecesarios porque la economía de las grandes naciones había perdido su fuerza por lo que ningún Kage tenía intenciones de desafiar la autoridad y soberanía de otro.

Pese a lo expuesto el tiempo había seguido su incesable marcha y antes de que alguien se diera cuenta Agosto había llegado sin que lo exámenes Chunin fuesen siquiera programados, razón por la cual la aldea de Arena y de la Hoja unieron esfuerzos una vez más para realizar un improvisado pero eficiente cronograma.

_-Debes estar allí el veintitrés de este_ _mes_ –había anunciado Gaara y sin oponer resistencia la embajadora de Suna había accedido. Supongo que, a pesar de las contrariedades, de tener que pasar su cumpleaños fuera de la Aldea de la Arena no existiría según su criterio un mejor destino que Konohagakure. No obstante, la desgracia con suerte seguía siendo una desgracia frente a los verdosos ojos de la kunoichi.

Vaya forma de pasar mi cumpleaños –caviló la rubia atravesando las puertas de la ciudad para presentarse frente a los guardias, quienes la saludaron respetuosamente como siempre. La dama de la arena firmó la planilla de ingreso y se adentró a Konoha sorprendida de que el Nara no estuviera aguardando su llegada como de costumbre.

Seguro estaba mirando las nubes y se quedó dormido sin darse cuenta –imaginó la dama dirigiéndose primeramente al palacio del Hokage y planeando dejar sus cosas en el hotel de siempre con posterioridad. Sin embargo, antes llegar a mitad de camino se encontró el aspirante número uno a Hokage y salvador del mundo shinobi.

-Oh Temari-chan –notó el rubio al divisar a la mencionada pero de inmediato la duda se clavó en su rostro– ¿dónde está Shikamaru? –cuestionó como adosándole forzosamente al vago.

-¿Quién sabe? –soltó ella fingiendo desinterés.

-Si tú estás aquí y él no te acompaña solo puede significar que está en una misión –quiso deducir el Uzumaki aparentando astucia pero su argumento fue rápida, cruel y severamente desmantelado por la Sabuko No.

-Tsunade-sama no le daría una misión ahora siendo que mañana empiezan los exámenes Chunin –afirmó ella sin dejar lugar a replicas.

-Es verdad –concordó el Uzumaki y de inmediato buscó otra alternativa– quizás esté ocupado trabajando en la oficina –supuso y aguardó por la respuesta de Temari quien alzó una ceja esperando que el hiperactivo shinobi se diera cuenta solo de la estupidez que estaba diciendo.

Shikamaru… trabajando –meditó la rubia al oír esas dos palabras que nunca irían de la mano– probablemente la única ocasión en la que trabaja es cuando vengo aquí y eso sucede una vez al año o dos con suerte. ¿Cómo demonios es que este chico salvó al mundo? –se preguntó en silencio al notar que Naruto no era muy perspicaz que digamos.

-Sí, seguro está trabajando –exclamó ella para terminar el tema y luego agregó– mejor voy a hacer lo mismo –se excusó para poder seguir su camino y ya no tener que debatir absurdos hilos de pensamiento.

00000000000

-Pensé que para hoy ya la tendrías –soltó sin ánimos de reprochar nada pero aun así demostrando su desilusión.

-Gomen Shikamaru –se disculpó la Inuzuka y luego pasó a explicar– apenas ayer encontramos una y está en un lugar bastante apartado.

-Sabía que no sería fácil de conseguir –manifestó por lo bajo aunque Hana lo oyó perfectamente– pero jamás pensé que fuera tan problemático.

-De cualquier manera hoy tengo una misión cerca de allí así que esta noche te la traeré –especificó la veterinaria y luego preguntó algo que le rondaba la mente desde que el Nara le había pedido un favor tan peculiar– hay algo que no entiendo ¿por qué no se lo pediste a Ino?

-Ella es muy entrometida, de seguro hubiese tenido que responder a un riguroso interrogatorio antes de que siquiera considerase hacerme el favor –fue la ambivalente respuesta que el genio dio y luego comentó a modo de despedida– debo irme ahora, se supone que debo buscar a alguien en la entrada.

-De acuerdo, no olvides pasar esta noche por mi casa para recogerla –le recordó por última vez la castaña.

-No te preocupes, estaré allí –concluyó el azabache para dirigirse a la entrada, de seguro Temari estaría molesta por haber tenido que esperarlo pero las cosas se habían complicado más de lo que el azabache había pronosticado. Ni bien llegó a la entrada notó que nadie, a parte de los guardias, estaba allí.

Esto es extraño, ella nunca llega tarde –caviló un tanto desorientado mientras se aproximaba a los shinobis para interrogarlos.

-¿Temari aún no llega? –cuestionó sin rodeos.

-Temari-san llegó hace veinte minutos –exclamó uno de los guardias.

-Nos sorprendió tu ausencia Shikamaru –comentó el otro para luego revelar– cuando ella vio que no estabas se dirigió al palacio del Hokage.

-¡Kuso! –exclamó el Nara para luego salir corriendo por los techos con el propósito de evitar el tránsito de personas en las calles y alcanzarla antes de que sea tarde.

Llego tarde una vez y esa problemática mujer decide irse por su cuenta –reprochó mentalmente mientras recorría con la vista las calles de Konoha en busca de la rubia– ni siquiera rozó su mente la intensión de esperarme.

Finalmente la encontró cuando a ella le faltaban apenas unos cuantos metros para llegar al palacio del Hokage. Descendió de los techos y aterrizó detrás de ella, la rubia se volteó abruptamente al sentir la repentina presencia de chakra detrás de sí pero rápidamente se tranquilizó a ver que se trataba de Shikamaru.

-Vaya… mira quien decidió aparecer –soltó ella como regañándolo indirectamente.

-Se me hizo tarde –argumentó él sin dar muchos detalles y luego reprochó– si me hubieses esperado unos minutos no hubiese tenido que correr como un loco hasta aquí.

-Si fue necesario que corrieras hasta aquí claramente no te demoraste solo unos minutos –manifestó enfatizando el tiempo de espera que el Nara solicitaba.

-Tsk, mejor vamos con Tsunade antes de que ella me regañe también –desvió el tema sabiendo que se trataba de una batalla perdida.

Una vez que ingresaron en la oficina de la magnate de la Hoja, la Hokage interrumpió su charla con su asistente y dejó sus papeles de lado para centrarse en los jóvenes que tenía frente a ella.

-Bienvenida Temari –saludó cordialmente a lo que la aludida realizo una pequeña reverencia frente a ella. Sin más preámbulos, Tsunade pasó de inmediato a comunicar la situación– este año los exámenes Chunin solo acogerán a shinobis pertenecientes a las cinco grandes naciones ninja así que todos los campos de entrenamiento y todas las sedes del gobierno estarán ocupadas por aliados. Afortunadamente pudimos conseguirte una habitación en el hotel donde siempre te hospedas.

-Arigato gozaimasu –agradeció la kunoichi y luego recibió de mano de Shizune la lista de equipos que llegarían mañana para el inicio de los exámenes.

-Por cierto, dile al Kazekage que con gusto asistiremos a la ceremonia de su boda –solicitó la Senju inundando la habitación de un aura más bien informal– nos honra ser sus primeros invitados.

-Gracias Tsunade-sama, los esperaremos ansiosos –respondió Temari cortésmente y se remitió al silencio para que la mujer continuara.

-Pueden tomarse el resto del día –despachó la Godaime para poder seguir con sus funciones.

Shikamaru y Temari salieron a la calle para emprender el rumbo hacia su hotel. Nuevamente ese momento del año había llegado pero algo incomodaba a la rubia algo que no podía contarle al azabache.

-Tsunade-sama ha de estar complacida, el dinero que recaudará la aldea debido a la gran cantidad de visitantes le permitirá emborracharse y apostar por varias generaciones –bromeó el azabache, no obstante, la respuesta de su acompañante no pudo ser transmitida y su conversación se interrumpió por completo ante la potente y enérgica voz de un Chunin que llamaba a la dama de la arena sucesivamente.

-¡Temari-san! –gritaba Konohamaru mientras corría a toda velocidad hacia la rubia seguido por sus amigos.

-Otra vez este niño –masculló Shikamaru como si supiera exactamente lo que se avecinaba, y así era. El Sarutobi ya había importunado al domador de sombras con el tema unas diez o veinte veces.

-Ya tiene quince años ¿cuánto tiempo más lo llamaras "niño"?–corrigió ella y, sin dar lugar a replicas, cuestionó rápidamente al desconocer la situación– y ¿a qué te refieres con otra vez?

-Está molesto consigo mismo por no romper tu record en los exámenes Chunin –comentó Shikamaru para disipar esa expresión de confusión que se había instalado en el rostro de la Sabuko No.

-Oh entiendo –soltó ella teniendo una mejor idea de cómo manejar el tema. La verdad es que ella no consideraba que el llegar a la torre central en el bosque de la muerte fuese la gran cosa, todo dependía de los oponentes que tuvieras frente a ti.

-Pero si es Konohamaru –habló ella examinando al sujeto de pies a cabeza– ¿te has convertido en todo un Chunin o eres el mismo Genin apresurado que ataca antes de conocer las habilidades de su oponente?

No puede con su genio –pensó Shikamaru dejando salir un hondo suspiro. Él sabía que la dama de la arena había tenido la intensión contenerse y sin embargo había fallado horriblemente.

-¡Si he mejorado! –se quejó él como haciendo un puchero.

-Entonces… muéstrame –solicitó ella y los ojos del Sarutobi comenzaron a brillar. Y es que nada le gustaría más que la revancha con la hermana del Kazekage, esa misma que lo había humillado antes de la guerra pero, aun así, había terminado por halagarlo.

-Bien, vamos –ordenó el castaño dirigiéndose al campo de entrenamiento seguido por sus amigos y más atrás Shikamaru y Temari.

-¿Estas segura de que es buena idea? –cuestionó el Nara preocupado por la salud física del Sarutobi.

-No voy a matarlo Shikamaru –estableció sorprendida de que el azabache creyera que ella llegaría hasta esos extremos.

-La última vez casi… –quiso debatir el manipulador de sombras pero ella lo interrumpió.

-Sí, sí, se me fue la mano una vez –reconoció lo cruel que fue con el chico la última vez que se enfrentaron– perdí la paciencia con él pero no volverá a pasar.

Una vez que se encontraron en el lugar Konohamaru se paró frente a ella. Su mirada era determinante y amenazadora. Por su parte, Temari sonrió sínicamente y tomó su abanico para dar media vuelta y comenzar a caminar en sentido contrario a su oponente. Observando esto, Konohamaru saltó varios metros hacia atrás pensando que la dama estaba tomando distancia para atacarlo. No obstante, una vez que la Sabuko No se encontró a una distancia prudente, simplemente reposó su abanico contra un árbol y susurró– descansa aquí hasta que vuelva.

¿Qué demonios hace? –se preguntó mentalmente Shikamaru al ver que la rubia se deshacía de su arma principal.

Al voltearse para ver a Konohamaru notó que la distancia entre ellos se había incrementado notablemente por lo que volvió a sonreír sádicamente, como queriendo llenar de miedo el corazón del Chunin.

-¿Que hace Temari-san? –cuestionó Moegi sin comprender la razón de sus acciones.

-Poseo el abanico que deje detrás de mí desde que era pequeña –comentó en voz alta para que todos los presentes la oyeran– pero no siempre pude usarlo, es demasiado grande y pesado para una estudiante de academia así que me gradué a Genin por otros medios.

Ya sé que estoy alardeando deliberadamente, pero ¿es por Konohamaru o por…? –se preguntó a si misma observando de reojo a Shikamaru y pronto volvió a concentrarse en batalla para percibir que sus palabras habían hecho mella en su contrincante.

El Sarutobi apretó los dientes, él esperaba que Temari peleara en serio y en cambio estaba viendo cómo se despojaba a si misma de su abanico para enfrentarlo con el mismo nivel que tenía en la academia. Para Konohamaru eso era inaceptable, y fue tanta la rabia que sintió que empuñando un kunai se abalanzó sobre ella. La Sabuko No lo esperó y antes de que él pudiese hacerle daño alguno ella soltó un hondo suspiro, inmediatamente el Chunin insertó su kunai en el brazo de la kunoichi y el humo blanco comenzó a brotar de ella, puesto que se había tratado de un clon.

-Buen intento –exclamó la embajadora, quien encontrándose de tras de él volvió a suspirar como marcando la ironía de sus palabras.

Konohamaru se volteó apresuradamente para completar sus sellos de mano e invocar su Katon: Haisekisho, y liberando una gran cantidad de humo negro envolvió a la dama de la arena, misma que se vio obligada a saltar por sobre el shinobi antes de que éste incinerara la tiznada nube. Temari parecía danzar alrededor del Sarutobi sin que este llegase a alcanzarla.

-Temari-san es rápida –alabó Udon sin comprender lo estaba sucediendo. Konohamaru respiraba agitadamente, como si hubiese utilizado demasiado chakra, pero no tenía sentido puesto que la batalla recién comenzaba y aún no había usado siquiera su Rasengan.

-No es ella es él, Konohamaru está moviéndose mucho más lento de lo habitual –reconoció Shikamaru sin poder imaginar qué tipo de truco había utilizado la kunoichi.

-¿Ya te cansaste? –Cuestionó soberbiamente la rubia mientras se cruzaba de brazos y suspiraba cerca del shinobi por tercera vez.

El agitado Chunin volvió a girar sobre sí mismo para verla sin comprender el motivo de su extenuación, pero antes de que pudiese tomar cualquier decisión Temari recubrió uno de sus kunai con su chakra elemental y lo atacó directamente, eliminando la distancia entre ellos. El shinobi no tuvo más remedio que defenderse con la misma arma hasta que la filosa y reforzada hoja de la rubia cortó a la mitad el arma del castaño. El chico terminó por saltar hacia atrás buscando distanciarse de la kunoichi para comprender lo que estaba pasando. No obstante, se encontraba tan exhausto y tan enfadado que apenas podía enfocar su vista.

Debo terminar esto ahora o estaré acabado– caviló Konohamaru comprendiendo que, independientemente de lo que le estuviese sucediendo a su cuerpo, solo tendría una última oportunidad de terminar con la batalla.

Generó entonces un clon de sombras para preparar su Rasengan, no había forma de que la rubia se defendiera del mismo sin su abanico pero no le importó. Estaba tan enojado que ni siquiera midió la potencia del ataque que iba a ejecutar sobre ella. Pese al peligro, Temari sonrió y comenzó a caminar lentamente hacia él mientras el muchacho intentaba darle forma a su chakra.

-¡¿Qué está haciendo Temari-san?! –preguntó desconcertada Moegi.

-¡Konohamaru la asesinará! –Se percató Udon y buscando que el manipulador de sombras reaccionara gritó– ¡Shiakamaru-nii!

-Aun no –sentenció el shinobi quien seguía mirando atentamente toda la situación, él sabía que Temari no era imprudente y mucho menos ingenua. Si ella caminaba con tanta seguridad hacia su adversario era porque sabía que este fallaría.

El Sarutobi intentó manipular correctamente su chakra por todos los medios pero le resultó imposible lograrlo y, eventualmente, su poder perdió toda forma para posteriormente disolverse en el aire. ¿Cómo es que no había sido capaz de lograrlo?

-¡¿Qué está pasándome?! –se cuestionó a sí mismo en voz alta, furioso por desconocer el estado de su propio cuerpo. Para cuando la Sabuko No se encontró frente a él, el pánico había invadido los ojos del castaño.

La dama le tocó la frente con los dedos y exclamó– es suficiente por hoy ¿no crees?

-Temari-san… ¿qué fue lo que…? –quiso preguntar pero ella completo la frase por él.

-¿…te hice? –Soltó ella y luego miró al Nara quien se mostraba sereno– tú lo sabes ¿no, vago?

No puedo creer que siga presumiendo así… midiéndome con un chiquillo –se criticó la dama penosamente sin abandonar su postura.

-Tengo una idea de ello pero me aterra pensar que puede ser verdad –respondió Shikamaru captando la atención de los menores y entonces comenzó a explicar– todas esas veces que suspiraste cerca de él, en realidad estabas exhalando aire mezclado con chakra. Una vez que tu chakra se mantuvo suspendido en el ambiente, Konohamaru lo inhaló al respirar y a partir de allí fuiste controlando su respiración, podrías habérselo extraído todo de golpe y asesinarlo por asfixia.

El rostro de Konohamaru demostraba terror puro, la kunoichi de Suna no dejaba de sorprenderlo y aun entre todo su asombro pudo articular– entonces fuiste dificultando mi respiración para que me cansara y paulatinamente el flujo de mi chakra se vio alterado –completó él sin poder creer que la dama haya transformado algo tan necesario como respirar en una actividad sumamente peligrosa.

-Para que generar un Rasengan es necesario poseer buen control de chakra y ella lo sabía –agregó el azabache en una especie de elogio indirecto.

-Pero ¿qué hubiese sucedido si Konohamaru atacaba con su Rasengan en primer lugar? –cuestionó Moegi al creer que el plan de la Sabuko No había sido arriesgado.

-Él no iba a usar su Rasengan porque el hecho de que yo dejara mi abanico de lado dañó su orgullo –estableció la dama de la arena– lo hizo pensar que yo no estaba peleando en serio.

-¡Dijiste que así peleabas cuando eras estudiante de academia! –reprochó el Sarutobi considerando que había mentido.

-Yo nunca dije eso, solo dije que no utilizaba mi abanico cuando estaba en la academia y es cierto –replicó la rubia y tan solo entonces el castaño comprendió que había caído en un juego de palabras que lo había llevado a la derrota– pensaste que no necesitabas tomártelo en serio porque yo no lo hacía, pero yo siempre me lo tomo en serio.

-Parece ser que volviste a perder frente a ella –señaló el vago provocando que el aludido frunciera el entrecejo.

-No es necesario que me lo recuerdes –se quejó casi haciendo un puchero, lo único que la batalla le había enseñado al Sarutobi era que aún le faltaba mucho para convertirse en un Jounin.

-Entonces… Konohamaru perdió en el momento en que dejó que ella entrara en su mente –reconoció Udon al comprender que la batalla estaba ganada de antemano.

-Pero ¿qué hubieses hecho si yo reaccionaba de otra forma? –indagó desafiante el Sarutobi uniéndose a la teoría de Moegi sobre la imprudencia de la Sabuko No.

Temari sonrió una vez más y con un rudo y fuerte movimiento de brazo su abanicó pasó de estar plácidamente recostado contra el árbol a extenderse en todo su esplendor entre las manos de la dama.

-Hilos de alambre –notó el castaño el resplandor del sol sobre el fino y metálico objeto– los colocaste cuando dejaste tu abanico.

-Temari nunca deja nada librado a la suerte –exclamó el Nara provocando que los amigos de Konohamaru asintieran con la cabeza, mientras el derrotado ninja se sentía como un tonto por haber caído en una treta tan simple.

000000000

La dama de la arena no había gastado una cantidad significativa de chakra pero con la llegada del medio día y el hecho de que no había desayunado ni probado alguna comida significativa en tres días, las razones para ir a almorzar abundaban.

Visitaron entonces un restaurante donde servían carne asada debido a que Shikamaru había quedado en almorzar con Chouji e Ino allí. Una vez que ingresaron al local, notaron que el resto del equipo de Asuma ya se encontraba en el lugar y parecía ser que las ansias vencerían al bonachón.

-Llegan tarde –fue lo primero que Chouji dijo ganándose un golpe en la cabeza por parte de la Yamanaka.

-Ellos estaban reunidos con Tsunade haciendo su trabajo, no como tú que solo piensas en comer –se quejó la rubia mientras el castaño se frotaba el área de su cabeza que comenzaba a inflamarse.

-De hecho nos retrasamos por otra cosa –informó levemente el Nara mientras se sentaba junto a la Sabuko No.

-Lamento la demora, fue mi culpa –informó Temari mientras la mesera tomaba la orden de Chouji.

-¿Acaso llegaste tarde a Konoha? –Cuestionó escéptica la Yamanaka, siendo que la impuntualidad era anormal en la dama de Suna– o ¿tuviste problemas en el viaje?

-No fue nada de eso –refutó Shikamaru para luego explicar– solo se detuvo para enseñarle una lección a Konohamaru.

-Otra vez ese muchachito, ¿no se había rendido después de atacarte cuando volvías a Suna? –indagó Ino al notar que la determinación del Sarutobi era más grande de lo que ella creía.

-¿Uhmm que tipo de lección? –indagó el Akimichi mientras la mesera traía la orden de los cuatro.

-Siempre tomate en serio a tu contrincante –resumió el azabache terminando el tema.

-Por cierto Temari, mañana es tu cumpleaños ¿verdad? –preguntó la rubia de la Hoja con cierta emoción en la voz.

-Ni me lo recuerdes –soltó con una actitud completamente opuesta a la de la Yamanaka.

-¿No te gusta tu cumpleaños? –indagó el Akimichi al percibir el pesimismo.

-No solo no me gusta sino que siempre lo he odiado, y hasta ahora venía ingeniándomelas bastante bien para quedarme en Suna durante ese día –soltó dejando salir su frustración sin dar mucho detalle sobre la razón.

-Anímate, podemos hacer una fiesta –sugirió Ino alegremente puesto que era la excusa perfecta para reunir a sus amigos.

-Oh no, no, nada de fiestas –se apresuró a negar la Sabuko No de manera firme. Lo último que necesitaba era un pastel de cumpleaños y una canción a coro cortesía de Ino Yamanaka.

-Además mañana empiezan los exámenes Chunin –agregó Shikamaru desestimando la idea de su amiga junto a la dama de la arena.

-Al menos salgamos cenar o algo –negoció la rubia de la Hoja dando a entender que sería su última oferta.

-Me parece buena idea –accedió Chouji aunque él respondía más a intereses personales que a festejos– podemos hacer algo pequeño, solo nosotros cuatro.

-Esa es la actitud Chouji –alabó Ino para luego volver a fijar la vista en su amigo y la embajadora– ¿qué dicen?

Temari suspiró profundamente y cruzo miradas con Shikamaru como consultándole sobre la propuesta. Éste realizó un gesto de desinterés con la mano, indicándole que dejaba la decisión en sus manos y, sin meditarlo mucho más, ella finalmente cedió– bueno… no es como si tuviese algo mejor que hacer –habló aun no muy convencida de ello.

-Genial, entonces nos vemos mañana –se despidió la rubia de la Hoja tomando sus cosas para luego comentar– tengo que trabajar en la florería esta tarde.

-Yo también me voy –anunció el castaño luego dejar algunos billetes sobre la mesa a modo de pago por su comida, y poniéndose de pie agregó– se supone que debo ayudar en el depósito de armas.

-Suena aburridísimo –opinó Shikamaru apoyando su mentón sobre la palma de su mano, misma que era sostenida por su codo hincado en la mesa.

-Lo sé, pero al menos Tenten estará allí para hacerme compañía –soltó y luego de despedirse de ambos abandonó el restaurante.

-¿Tienes algo en mente para el resto del día? –indagó Shikamaru una vez que quedaron a solas.

-La verdad es que no, pero me gustaría dejar mis cosas en el hotel –manifestó señalando su mochila, nunca viajaba muy cargada y esta vez no era la excepción. No obstante, le resultaba poco práctico el andar arrastrando sus pertenencias personales por toda la Aldea.

-Vamos entonces –sugirió en inmediatamente después de abonar el precio de su comida partieron del lugar.

En el camino el Nara siguió pensando en la batalla que había presenciado entre la kunoichi de Suna y el shinobi de Konoha. Después de un momento de silencio finalmente lo preguntó– Ya no puedes mejorar más tu naturaleza elemental ¿verdad? –e inmediatamente después de cuestionar esto la dama abrió los ojos de par en par para clavarle la mirada en el rostro.

Él no es del tipo de persona que entrena pero aun así no puede evitar analizar a alguien más en batalla –meditó debido al carácter del tema que el azabache había elegido.

-No, pero puedo seguir creando jutsus a partir de ella –respondió desviando la mirada rápidamente.

Se sentía sumamente incómoda, había algo muy importante que quería decirle pero no sabía cómo hacerlo y además no encontraba el motivo de su imperiosa necesidad. Eso mismo ¿por qué? ¿Por qué contarle algo como eso? No es como si el tema lo afectara a él directamente, y de seguro terminaría enterándose al final.

Este podría ser el mejor de los momentos para sacar el tema, como también podría ser el peor de ellos –consideró mentalmente la Sabuko No sin darse cuenta de que su semblante comenzaba a mutar, exhibiendo otro más bien melancólico.

-¿Pasa algo? –cuestionó él al notar que ella se estaba comportando de manera inusual.

Temari agitó la cabeza hacia los lados en forma de negación. No había necesidad de decirlo ahora, no cambiaría nada el hecho de que Shikamaru lo supiese ahora o al final de su estadía. Razón por la cual decidió que lo mejor sería disfrutar de su viaje tanto como pudiese para que así, al volver a Suna, no tuviese ningún remordimiento.

-Solo tengo un poco de sueño –exclamó ella antes de recibir la llave de su cuarto de hotel y posteriormente ingresó al mismo junto al Nara. Prontamente ella se dispuso a acomodar sus cosas mientras Shikamaru se recostaba contra la pared y miraba el cielo a través de la ventana con una expresión apática en el rostro.

-Que aburrido… –exclamó finalmente sin retirar su vista del azul cielo.

-¿Qué sucede? –inquirió ella desde el baño mientras acomodaba sus coletas.

-No hay una sola nube en el cielo y no las ha habido en los últimos cinco días –se quejó el azabache mientras ella terminaba de acomodarse para volver a ingresar en la habitación.

-Deberías estar agradecido, parece que la ausencia de ellas ayuda a que te concentres en tu trabajo –soltó ella con astucia sabiendo que él no lo comprendería, y anticipando que sería capaz de liderar la charla mediante una premisa falsa la cual él corregiría. De esta manera, ella ganaría el dominio de la conversación y la guiaría por un sendero en el cual él mismo se vería en la necesidad de revelar la verdadera respuesta a la pregunta que acosaba la mente de la rubia desde que había llegado a Konoha.

-¿Eh? ¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó él confundido, acorde al plan de Temari.

-Hoy llegaste tarde a la entrada, estabas trabajando ¿no? Porque estabas demasiado lúcido como para haberte despertado recientemente –insinuó ella siguiendo con aquel juego.

-No estaba trabajando estaba… –comenzó a explicar el Nara pero se detuvo a medio camino al concientizarse de las intenciones de la rubia, quien expectante levantó una ceja mientras aguardaba que el vago completara su frase–…hablando con alguien.

-¿Entonces me estás diciendo que llegaste tarde porque te detuviste a mejorar tus relaciones sociales? –preguntó la dama incrédula de que el Nara fuese tan poco considerado, cuando en otras ocasiones había incluso sacrificado horas de sueño por acompañarla cinco minutos.

-Mendokusei, se me hizo tarde mujer… una sola vez –volvió a la misma excusa para recalcar la cantidad de veces que había sucedido ese incidente y prometer– no volverá a pasar.

Estás muy misterioso Shikamaru Nara –caviló la dama sabiendo que el tema ya estaba más que sepultado pero eso no le impediría hacer un último intento.

-Si querías tiempo con tu novia solo debiste enviar a alguien más por mí –soltó ella cruzándose de brazos mientras esbozaba una expresión libidinosa en el rostro aunque en realidad la posibilidad de que él corroborara lo que ella insinuaba la inquietaba de forma extraña.

-Tsk, como si yo quisiera perder mi tiempo con una mujer sabiendo lo problemáticas que son –exclamó con pereza esperando que ella no se hiciera una idea equivocada y luego volvió a afirmar– llegaré a tiempo la próxima vez.

Ya no habrá próxima vez –meditó ella sin dejar que la nostalgia la alcanzara y fue entonces que inconscientemente sintió deseos de pasar todo el tiempo que le fuera posible junto al shinobi, aunque esto implicase solo breves charlas y comentarios hirientes entre ellos.

-Más te vale. –Advirtió ella un poco en broma otro poco en serio y luego cambió rotundamente de tema– Estaba pensando en comprarle algo a mi futura cuñada pero nunca hice ese tipo de paseos por Konoha, ¿me acompañas? –solicitó abiertamente.

Temari no suele pedir este tipo de cosas –notó él de inmediato pero no tenía motivo ni interés en rechazar la solicitud.

-Claro, ¿tienes en mente que quieres comprarle? –indagó él esperando que el viaje no durara más de lo necesario puesto que aún tenía que reunirse con Hana.

-No en verdad, pero supongo que algo para su boda –soltó la Sabuko No dubitativa respecto al obsequio.

-Si aún no sabes que comprarle mejor nos ponemos en camino –apresuró el Nara abriendo la puerta y esperando a que la dama la atravesara primero.

Ella emprendió la marcha aceptando en silencio la caballeresca actitud del Nara pero no podía evitar sentir que el sujeto estaba acelerado cosa que no iba para nada con él.

-¿Tienes algún compromiso después? –preguntó sin rodeos la rubia una vez que ambos se encontraron paseando por las calles de Konoha.

Esa es la única pregunta que quería evitar –pensó el Nara intentando serenarse sin mucho éxito– pero no tendría sentido mentirle, me descuartizará si sospecha que quiero engañarla.

-Sí, tengo que hablar con alguien esta noche –soltó levemente sin querer profundizar en el tema.

La falta de detalles me irrita pero ¿por qué? –se preguntó la dama en silencio, reconociendo que el malestar se gestaba principalmente cuando el tema de sus nuevos vínculos surgía– es natural que se relacione con personas de Konoha y que yo no las conozca. Tampoco es como si quisiera controlar su vida, tiene el derecho de hacer lo que quiera, incluso tiene el derecho de no decírmelo pero… me sorprende que no lo haga, incluso cuando murió su sensei me abrió su corazón para hablar del tema pero ahora se ve tan despiadadamente hermético…

-Oh si, olvidaba lo de tu nueva vida social –habló ella con sarcasmo intentando ocultar su aflicción por lo que, no conforme con lo expuesto, posteriormente indagó socarronamente– ¿vas a postularte para presidente de algún club de fans?

-Muy graciosa –acotó el Nara satíricamente y luego volvió a centrarse en el tema que los ocupaba– quizás quieras darle alguna prenda de ropa, a las mujeres les gusta la ropa ¿no?

-Sí, podría comprarle una sudadera fucsia para que vista sobre su vestido de bodas, de seguro me lo agradecerá –habló con ironía provocando que el vago frunciera el ceño, él realmente no sabía mucho de mujeres.

No le interesaba nada complicado y no había nada más complicado en el mundo que las mujeres. Según Shikamaru, eran problemáticas, ruidosas e impredecibles en el mejor de los casos, y en el peor le añadía el calificativo de mandonas. Casualmente, la chica que lo acompañaba en estos momentos reunía todos esos atributos y más pero, si era así, ¿por qué disfrutaba de su compañía? Hasta discutir con ella era malditamente divertido, su presencia se hacía notar y su ausencia aún más. Quizás por ese mismo motivo se había metido en la inoportuna circunstancia de deberle un favor a la Inuzuka.

-¿Qué tal un colgante? –volvió a sugerir esta vez de manera más acertada.

-No lo sé, no me gustan las joyas y no me llevo bien con ellas –manifestó la rubia resistiéndose un poco a la idea.

-Para eso está la vendedora, se supone que debe aconsejarte –argumentó el azabache convenciendo a la rubia. Finalmente no solo entraron al local sino que terminaron por comprar el dichoso colgante.

-No entiendo porque Gaara se casa siendo tan joven –soltó Shikamaru y a Temari volvió a incomodarse pero esta vez logró disimularlo mejor– el matrimonio parece algo tan complicado…

-No es como si tuviera opción –soltó con cierta amargura, como dándole un papel central al destino.

-¿A qué te refieres? –curioseó él sin imaginar qué tipo de autoridad podría imponerse a la de un Kage en asuntos tan personales.

-Gaara se casará debido a una antigua ley de Suna –acotó sin mucha explicación de por medio y luego le añadió un poco de sentido a la norma– nadie nunca imaginó que nombrarían a un Kazekage tan joven.

-¿Una ley lo obliga a casarse? –preguntó sin comprender la lógica detrás de eso.

-Suna estuvo una vez asediada por la guerra, y fueron tantas las pérdidas que prácticamente no quedaron adultos en edad fértil –relató las dificultades que la Aldea de la Arena tuvo que surcar para ser lo que es hoy en día– la falta de población produjo una fuerte disminución en la cantidad y calidad de shinobis y también un deterioro en la economía de la Aldea. Por esa razón, los ancianos del concejo promulgaron una serie de leyes, entre ellas una era dirigida específicamente al Kazekage que llevara más de un año en el cargo y no tuviera hijos –detalló para acallar la curiosidad del Nara.

-¿Y qué opina Gaara de eso? –cuestionó Shikamaru considerando que ninguna persona aceptaría tan tranquilamente un destino impuesto por otro ser humano.

-Quería hablar de eso con él antes de venir aquí pero difícilmente logré verlo entre los preparativos para el viaje y las juntas con el concejo –manifestó ella un tanto cabizbaja y luego acotó– Konoha es la única que ha recibido la invitación a su boda así que aún estoy a tiempo de ver qué sucede.

Parece más serio de lo que aparenta, ¿qué estará pasando en Suna ahora mismo? –se preguntó Shikamaru volviendo a mirar ese cielo carente de nubes que comenzaba a oscurecerse.

-Bueno supongo que es todo por hoy –se detuvo a rubia para tomar caminos separados y entonces un silencio se prolongó entre ellos, pero al cabo de unos instantes la dama de ojos verdosos supo que él no tenía nada más para decirle por lo que sentenció– nos vemos mañana en la presentación de los exámenes.

Creo que no puedo pretender que las cosas siempre salgan como quiero –caviló la Jounin encaminándose hacia la entrada de su hotel.

-Sí, hasta mañana –soltó un poco indeciso, no quería dejarse llevar por un impulso pero las cosas estaban tan raras entre ellos que no sentía cómodo dejando que ella se fuera así– Temari… –la llamó provocando que la aludida se detuviera y volteara con el propósito de escuchar lo que el vago tenía para decir pero la cobardía lo alcanzó primero– no, no es nada… nos vemos mañana –mitigó él arrepintiéndose a último momento. Era un cobarde después de todo y había ciertos aspectos de sí mismo que aún no podía controlar.

00000000

A la mañana siguiente los molestos rayos de sol que iluminaban el rostro de Temari se vieron opacados por un instante, y fue precisamente la ausencia de su calor lo que logró despertar a la dama. Para cuando abrió sus verdosos ojos el sol volvía a incrustarse contra éstos, razón por la cual parpadeo consecutivamente buscando recobrar la visión.

Una vez que lo logró, volvió a cerrar los parpados, se sentó en su cama y comenzó a desperezarse. La verdad es que no había dormido muy bien a pesar del cansancio del viaje y un poco más de sueño no le habría venido mal. Sin embargo, estaba tan desorientada que ni siquiera tenía idea de la hora que era y cuando bajo sus brazos y abrió nuevamente sus ojos notó que no estaba sola.

-¿Por qué colocas éstas? –cuestionó Shikamaru mientras le mostraba las trampas que él había desactivado para poder entrar a la alcoba de la embajadora.

-¡Shi-Shikamaru! ¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?! –indagó cubriéndose con las sabanas aunque llevaba puesto un camisón.

-Tranquila, no es para tanto –aminoró él mientras se daba la vuelta para que la rubia se calmara y de paso ocultaría el leve rubor que comenzaba a surgir incontrolablemente en su rostro– ahora no te estoy viendo ¿conforme?

-¡¿Cómo esperas que este conforme cuando te escabulles en mi habitación mientras duermo?! –cuestionó con molestia ella, saltando prácticamente de su cama.

-Si te hace sentir mejor, tus trampas me tomaron por sorpresa –respondió él con ironía.

-Hoy van a llegar muchos shinobis de diferentes lugares, es natural que sea precavida ¿no crees? –indagó mientras dudaba si debía cambiarse o no, si el Nara se daba vuelta el bochorno sería demasiado grande para que la Sabuko No pudiese contenerse.

-¿Dudas de nuestra seguridad? –indagó girando un poco la cabeza instintivamente.

-¡No te voltees! –ordenó la dama provocando que Shikamaru se paralizara y volviera a fijar la vista en la ventana que estaba frente a él.

-Mendokusei ¿Cuánto vas a tardar en cambiarte, mujer? –indagó el shinobi mientras se ruborizaba completamente.

Temari se deshizo de su camisón y rápidamente se colocó sus pantaloncillos y sudadera, ambos de red, y se vistió con su negro y corto kimono sin mangas, por encima de éste su violácea top largo que era sostenido por el clásico obi morado. Para cuando estaba terminando de atar dicha prenda de ropa habló– ya puedes voltearte.

-Hasta que terminas –se quejó volviendo la mirada sobre ella– además son demasiadas prendas para cubrir tan poco ¿no te parece? –observó luego mientras la dama se ponía los guantes que dejarían libre sus dedos.

-¿Ahora también me darás consejos de moda, vago? –cuestionó con una sonrisa maliciosa y una mirada desafiante.

-No gracias, me gusta vivir –respondió reconociendo el sadismo en su expresión. Cuando la kunoichi de la arena terminó de calzarse el manipulador de sombras retomó la palabra– ¿vamos ya entonces?

-¿A dónde? –indagó ella al ver que aún faltaban un par de horas para la ceremonia de apertura.

-Hoy es tu cumpleaños ¿no? –le recordó y aunque ella hubiese preferido olvidarse del tema asintió con la cabeza para él prosiga– entonces vamos a enterrar tu regalo.

¿Acaso me regalará un cadáver? –se preguntó por la manera en la que el genio se había expresado.

-¿Enterrar? –preguntó esperando algún otro tipo de información.

Pero en lugar de despejar las dudas de la rubia, el azabache optó por asomarse a la ventana y desde allí le dijo– sígueme –para continuadamente empezar a desplazarse a toda velocidad por los tejados.

-¡Espera! –solicitó pero el Nara no se detuvo, solo volteaba la vista ocasionalmente para asegurarse de que ella aun estuviese detrás de él.

Una vez que se encontraron lo suficientemente apartados de los edificios de Konoha, Temari comenzó a desorientarse. No tenía idea de donde estaba porque nunca antes había ido tan lejos. Paulatinamente, Shikamaru comenzó a bajar la velocidad y una vez que ella la alcanzó ambos ingresaron al bosque de la familia Nara.

-Solo los miembros de mi clan pueden entrar aquí –comentó mientras la intriga invadía a la dama de ojos verdosos– este bosque está lleno de ciervos que mi familia cuida –explicó mientras comenzaba a adentrarse en el mismo y los ciervos se aglutinaban a su alrededor para observar con expectantes ojos a la intrusa. Las miradas de los animales llevaron a Temari a quedarse parada un instante sin saber bien que hacer y, al notarlo, Shikamaru se detuvo para exclamar– no te harán daño, pero si prefieres puedes darme la mano.

-¡Hump! no tienes tanta suerte –repuso ella tercamente, dejando que su orgullo aplacara su temor. El Nara sonrió y continuó en silencio sintiendo, unos instantes después, como la kunoichi tomaba sutilmente la tela de la manga del Nara para mantenerse tranquila.

El fingió no notarlo para que ella no decidiera apartarse y así lo siguió hasta un lugar donde las sombras de los arboles no lograban cubrir el césped. En ese lugar había una maseta y de ella surgía una planta que la dama jamás había visto antes.

A esto se refería con enterrar –comprendió al instante la kunoichi sonriendo sin poder contenerse.

Ella era plenamente consciente de que el domador de sombra conocía de su afición por ver crecer las plantas puesto que ella misma se lo había comentado en una ocasión, pero no esperaba que él lo recordase.

-Es muy hermosa –soltó ella al ver como sus flores rosas y talló pálido resaltaban del verde entorno.

-Es una adenium obesum –informó él mientras la retiraba con cuidado de su maseta.

-Debes tener cuidado con sus raíces –señaló la Sabuko No mientras acomodaba dichas extremidades para que no se dañara la planta.

-Parece que sabes más de esto que yo ¿me ayudas? –invitó el Nara quien ya había hecho el pozo en la tierra el día anterior. Ella asintió con la cabeza y quitándose los guantes tomó un puñado de tierra al igual que él para fijar la planta.

-Este es un regalo de cumpleaños muy particular –reconoció Temari puesto que comprendió que de ahora en más siempre habría algo de ella en el bosque de Shikamaru.

-No es solo un regalo de cumpleaños, también es el símbolo de nuestra amistad –manifestó el Nara a lo que la Sabuko No retiró por un momento la vista de la planta para posarla sobre él.

Pese a todos los años de camaradería, las pláticas compartidas, y las misiones en conjunto, ellos jamás habían estado tan cerca el uno del otro, y ella no pudo evitar inmovilizarse al notar cuanto había crecido aquel vago que había enfrentado en los exámenes Chunin.

-No necesito una planta para recordarte –habló la Jounin sin su característica seguridad por tratarse de algo muy personal. Al notarlo, el azabache levantó la mirada al instante para encontrarse con esos grandes y hermosos ojos verde azulados. Y como si de un espejo se tratase, el rostro de uno se reflejó en los ojos del otro y viceversa.

Ya había notado que ha dejado de ser un niño llorón para convertirse en todo un hombre pero esto es… –pensó Temari sin poder controlar esos sentimientos que comenzaban a aglomerarse en su garganta.

Ella siempre ha sido problemática, mandona y temible pero aun así provoca algo en mí, algo que nunca he querido reconocer pero lo que siento ahora es… –caviló Shikamaru sin poder apartar la mirada.

-…es… ridículo –completaron sus pensamientos al mismo tiempo sin saberlo; y en ese momento una parvada de aves salieron volando de entre los arboles con rumbo hacia el sol, obligándolos a ambos a volver a la realidad.

Se separaron un poco instintivamente al ver que estaban invadiendo el espacio personal de otro e inmediatamente terminaron de aprisionar la tierra que rodeaba a la flor, casi como si fuera la excusa perfecta para no hablar de ello. Una vez que la planta se encontró perfectamente situada, los shinobis se sacudieron el polvo de las manos y fue allí cuando Shikamaru se dispuso a sentarse bajo la sombra del árbol más próximo, desde donde tenía una visión perfecta de la planta.

-Debido a la brisa, desde aquí se puede apreciar perfectamente el aroma de la flor –señaló el Nara como invitando a la Sabuko No a acompañarlo. La dama comprendió perfectamente su intensión pero aun así se sentó a su lado sin replicar.

El ambiente se llenó de calma y dulces aromas, la relajación de cuerpo y alma era inminente pero, contrario a lo que se creería, fue Temari quien se quedó dormida sin notar que su cabeza se deslizaba sobre el hombro de Shikamaru. El azabache la observó detenidamente con una armoniosa sonrisa en el rostro.

La imagen de sus plácidos ojos dormitando, cubiertos por momentos por el vaivén de sus dorados cabellos mecidos por la brisa le parecía encantadora. Bajo éstos, su delicada nariz era apenas iluminada por una abertura de luz que se filtraba desde la copa de los árboles y, continuando con su recorrido visual, el genio se llegó hasta sus labios. La respiración de la mujer era apacible y sus boca entreabierta indujeron al vago a concentra su atención en esos húmedos y delicados labios rosas, parecían tan suaves que la tentación lo invadió arremetedoramente. Sin embargo, no se dejó llevar por sus deseos, él era ante todo un caballero y jamás se aprovecharía de una dama inconsciente.

-Temari… –susurró él con toda la delicadeza de su ser. La dama frunció por un momento el ceño como negándose a despertar– Temari… –volvió a insistir Shikamaru a lo que la Sabuko No entreabrió los ojos con pereza.

-¿Me quedé dormida? –cuestionó alejándose un poco de muchacho para sentarse erguida. Extraordinariamente, había dormido considerablemente mejor sentada en el suelo junto al vago que en su cama de hotel.

-Solo una media hora –informó el azabache y luego agregó– pero si no nos vamos ahora llegaremos tarde a la ceremonia.

Temari se puso de pie y volvió a posar su mirada sobre la flor rosada para consecutivamente acotar– es una pena, me gustaría poder quedarme un rato más.

-No pongas esa cara, podemos volver otro día –anunció el domador de sombras complacido de ver que la dama de la arena apreciaba su regalo.

Ella se dio vuelta y le sonrió sinceramente, como pocas veces lo había hecho. Él reconoció ese peculiar gesto de inmediato y aun asombrado, no ocultó su felicidad sino que sonrió a la par de ella.

0000000000

La ceremonia no había sido ni extensa ni tediosa, la Hokage había hablado lo justo y necesario y los participantes comenzaron de inmediato con la parte escrita del examen. Como era la costumbre, Temari y Shikamaru fueron enviados a hacer papeleo durante ese tiempo pero ninguno de los dos contaba con la visita de Ino, así que cuando la rubia entró a la oficina nadie comprendía su visita.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Temari! –felicitó a viva voz la Yamanaka avergonzando a la Sabuko No, quien ya se veía venir las preguntas y comentarios sin sentido como: "¿hoy es tu cumpleaños?" "¿Cuántos años tienes?" "Mi vecino también es de virgo" "¿Tus hermanos no vendrán a verte?"

Y, tal y como era de esperarse, todas esas preguntas y más fueron formuladas por los otros tres shinobis con los que compartían oficina los sensores. Armándose de paciencia la rubia puso su mejor cara para contestar la mayoría de ellas antes de que Shikamaru les ordenara a los presentes tomar un receso y le salvara el pellejo a la dama de ojos azul verdosos, quien ya empezaba a sentir una incontrolable sed de sangre.

-La discreción no es tu fuerte ¿verdad? –inquirió sarcásticamente el Nara a su amiga, quien sintió que realmente había metido la pata.

-Gomenasai Temari-chan, yo solo quería pasar a felicitarte y decirte que esta tarde te pasaré a buscar por el hotel para que me acompañes a buscar tu regalo de cumpleaños –informó de sus buenas intenciones.

-No hace falta, Ino –se negó amablemente dando a entender que no necesitaba ningún objeto material.

-¡Claro que sí! –Insistió la kunoichi médica sin aceptar una negativa por respuesta y luego posó su mirada sobre el vago– me imagino que le tú también le darás algo –estableció amenazadoramente.

-Yo ya le di su regalo –se defendió el shinobi provocando una curiosidad desmedida en la Yamanaka.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué te regaló? –le preguntó a Temari esta vez con cierta emoción en la voz.

-Una flor –respondió la dama de la arena mientras el rostro de Ino se llenaba de asombro.

-Uhmm ¿no quieres decir un ramo de flores? –cuestionó su interlocutora aunque esa respuesta también le resultaría extraña ya que el Nara no había comprado nada en su florería. Y de inmediato se imaginó al manipulador de sombras cortando un diente de león del prado.

No puede ser tan tacaño –se refutó a si misma dudando de su compañero de equipo.

-No le regalé un cadáver, le regalé una flor –comunicó Shikamaru buscando despejar las dudas que invadían a la rubia– la plantamos esta mañana.

-¿La plantaron? ¿Pero dónde? –curioseó la Yamanaka sin comprender bien.

-En el bosque de mi clan –informó él sin querer ahondar en detalles.

-Le regalas una flor que plantas en tus tierras ¿eres idiota o qué? –preguntó sin comprender la lógica detrás de esto puesto que ¿quién regala algo que conservará para sí mismo?

-Ya déjame Ino –solicitó el azabache y luego argumentó falsamente– la planta es muy delicada y rara, no sobrevivirá en otro lugar.

-¿Y se puede saber que planta es? –cuestionó la dama de ojos celestes pero Shikamaru no le respondió, la rubia buscó entonces respuesta en la cumpleañera.

-Es una adenium ob-ob… –intentó recordar la Sabuko No pero el nombre se le había ido de la mente.

-¡¿No será una adenium obesum?! –Indagó sumamente pasmada por la posibilidad– ¡¿Shikamaru?!

-Sí, esa es –reconoció la Jounin de la arena y al ver la emoción en el rostro de la rubia inquirió– ¿qué tiene esa planta?

-Eres sumamente astuto Shikamaru, me disculpo por haber dudado de ti –soltó la Yamanaka con cierta ternura en la mirada y luego pasó a explicarle a la dama de la Arena mientras el vago abandonaba la oficina. Al genio de la Hoja le resultaba extremadamente incomoda la situación y realmente no quería escuchar sus propios motivos de boca de su amiga.

-¿Ino? –solicitó Temari queriendo saber de qué hablaban.

-La adenium obesum es una planta sumamente rara que necesita de cuidados especiales para sobrevivir pero ciertamente es hermosa, como toda flor que crece con esfuerzo –explicó ella dejando el detalle más importante para el final– se la conoce comúnmente como flor del desierto.

-Pero yo nunca he visto una así en Suna –replicó la dama de ojos verdosos.

-Eso es porque incluso en ese tipo de climas es difícil que sobrevivan, pero si lo hacen dan las flores más bellas. –Informó Ino impregnándose del romanticismo de Shikamaru para comentar– No sé si lo has pensado aun, pero ahora hay una flor del desierto creciendo en el bosque Nara.

Temari no pudo evitar sonrojarse ante las palabras de Ino, e inmediatamente recordó lo que Shikamaru le había dicho sobre el símbolo de su amistad.

-Creo que ahora lo entendiste –sonrió la rubia complacida de que su mejor amigo haya dejado atrás su cobardía para reconocer cuanto le importaba la dama de Arena.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Notas del Fic: **Hola queridos amigos, como ven estoy empezando la publicación de un nuevo fic cuyas actualizaciones serán **semanales, **siendo esto así me gustaría que me dejaran saber si les gusta o no el fic o un comentario diciendo que cambiarías y demás. Recuerden que no solo yo, sino todos los autores que les brindan entretenimientos pasan muchas horas escribiendo y pensando cada capitulo para intentar entregarles un fic que pueda llegar a complacerlos de principio a fin.


	2. Un Cumpleaños para Recordar

Hola queridos amigos y lectores! Lo prometido es deuda por lo que les traigo la actualización semanal de los sábados no sin antes decirles que este cap incluye un Oc del cual dejaré imágenes en mi **Perfil**. Saluditos~

Misfits77

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Un Cumpleaños para Recordar**

Después de que Ino obligara a Temari a pensar en lo sucedido y replantearse la relación que ésta había construido con Shikamaru a lo largo de los años, se retiró para dejar que la Sabuko No trabajara aun sabiendo que en ese punto eso sería imposible.

Su mente no dejaba de formular preguntas de todo tipo, desde absurdas hasta metafóricas e indispensables pero la que más resonaba le estaba dando dolor de cabeza.

¿Quién es Shikamaru para mí? –Se preguntó y pasó entonces a analizar cómo se sentía en su compañía– está claro que es con quien tengo más relación en Konoha pero él es mucho más que un contacto diplomático para mí. Él fue la primer persona a la que consideré mi rival puesto que me superó estratégicamente en los exámenes Chunin. Sin embargo, ahora me he alejado bastante de esa línea de pensamiento. No puedo seguir afirmando con frialdad que solo es un rival amistoso. Me siento realmente cálida cuando él está cerca, es como si mi corazón me dijera que está bien ser débil frente a él… estoy bien a su lado –después de este pensamiento la dama abrió los ojos de par en par, mientras sus labios se separaron sutilmente para dejar entrar ese aliento que le había sido robado como por arte de magia, y con amargura sentenció en silencio– no durará.

-Temari –llamó en ese momento el protagonista de los pensamientos de la Jounin obligándola a voltearse para volver a la realidad. El sujeto aguardaba a su compañera en la puerta– Ya terminaron con los exámenes escritos –anunció entonces el azabache haciéndolo saber que debería presentarse para ver a los equipos que habían aprobado.

-Voy –manifestó ella poniéndose de pie con muy mal semblante en la cara.

-¿Estas bien? –cuestionó Shikamaru una vez que ella lo alcanzó y comenzaron a encaminarse hacia el nuevo campo de entrenamiento número cuarenta y cuatro, donde la segunda parte del examen se llevaría a cabo.

-Sí, solo estaba pensando en algo –acotó ella sin dar mayor detalle.

La paranoia se clavó en la mente del shinobi ante tales palabras mientras se cuestionaba– ¿qué demonios le dijo Ino? ¿Hubiese sido mejor quedarme allí para evitar que hablaran de temas innecesarios? No, mejor no, conociendo a Ino ella hubiese dicho algo vergonzoso que me habría puesto sumamente nervioso y por ende delatado –caviló siendo plenamente consciente de su cobardía– espero que no le haya dicho nada relevante, no es como si ella supiera algo a ciencia cierta, nunca le hable sobre Temari de manera inapropiada o de forma diferente a la que hablo de los demás. Por lo que puedo presuponer, a lo mucho le explicó que la planta que plantamos es una flor del desierto. Mendokusei, debo decir algo pero ya.

-Este año Naruto lo intentará de nuevo –comentó recordando la forma miserable en la que perdió la última vez que tomó el examen solo por no prestar atención a las reglas.

-Espero que esta vez sí me escuche –agregó ella después de sonreírse ante la estupidez del rubio.

-Yo también, de otro modo Sakura lo asesinará –soltó medio en broma medio en serio.

-Sasuke también tomará el examen este año ¿verdad? –cuestionó la dama de la arena ya que recordaba haber visto su nombre en una de las planillas de inscripción.

-Sí, los enfrentamientos de este año serán absurdamente desbalanceados –opinó el azabache llevándose las manos a los bolsillos.

-Bueno… para eso están las reglas especiales que deberemos seguir aplicando hasta que esos dos se conviertan en Chunins –manifestó la rubia y su interlocutor no pudo hacer otra cosa más que darle la razón.

-Eso si Naruto se gradúa algún día –bromeó el Nara provocando que ella riera un poco.

-Sino es así, pasará de ser Genin a Hokage –habló ella mientras sentía cierta nostalgia– al igual que Gaara.

Eventualmente llegaron al campo de entrenamiento donde se desarrollaría la segunda parte del examen. Como era de esperarse Sasuke y Naruto habían pasado pero curiosamente ellos no eran el centro de atención, sin mencionar que había mucho más público del habitual.

-¿Que sucede aquí Anko-san? –cuestionó Temari a la sensora de dicha instancia quien se veía particularmente molesta.

-Es ese carilindo de Kirigakure, todas las mujeres del pueblo vinieron con la esperanza de ver su rostro y nadie está prestando atención al examen en cuestión –informó mientras las serpientes comenzaban a deslizarse de su abrigo para infiltrarse entre la multitud y espantar a las damas.

-¿Quién? –cuestionó Shikamaru sin poder ver al sujeto al que hacía referencia la Mitarashi ya que estaba completamente rodeado de mujeres.

-Ahora lo verás –anunció la dama de cabello morado mientras las serpientes cumplían su cometido y el caos se desataba entre las señoritas que comenzaban a correr despavoridas chocando unas con otras.

Cuando la estampida hormonal pasó, un Jounin de porte elegante y cabellara blanca platinada comenzó a acercarse hasta donde se encontraba la sensora. Solo exhibía uno de sus verdosos ojos puesto que el otro estaba cubierto por su cabello ondulado. Debajo de su ojo visible un pequeño lunar negro le otorgaba un aire misterioso y el resto de su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara blanca, misma que tenía como propósito el esconder su rostro para que las damas no lo acosaran.

-Mis más sinceras disculpas Anko-san –soltó el sujeto haciendo una reverencia y provocando que varias kunoichi se sonrojaran ante el cortes sujeto.

-Supongo que no es tu culpa –soltó la sensora aceptando su disculpa sin verse afectada por las grácil actitud del sujeto. Claramente el shinobi no disfrutaba en absoluto la atención que recibía de parte de las mujeres y probablemente esa era la razón por la cual usaba máscara.

Al reincorporarse levantó la mirada para reconocer a una de las personas que se encontraba parada junto a la Mitarashi.

-¿Temari-san? Usted es Temari-san ¿cierto? –habló el sujeto desconcertando a la Sabuko No e incomodando al Nara.

-Sí… –respondió ella dubitativa y tan solo entonces el sujeto retiró la máscara que cubría su rostro para hablar con la kunoichi sin barreras de por medio.

-Yo soy Shiruba Kirimaru, ¿me recuerda? –cuestionó el shinobi de la niebla provocando que el azabache frunciera el ceño, el sujeto no era desagradable pero ante los ojos de Shikamaru presentaba una gran amenaza.

-No, lo siento –respondió ella haciendo que Shikamaru tuviera que concentrar todos sus esfuerzos para no sonreír victorioso, si ella lo conocía y no lo recordaba ciertamente no se trataba de una peligro porque realmente dudo que alguien a parte de Anko y Temari pueda olvidar un rostro así.

-Oh entiendo, después de todo solo nos vimos una vez durante la guerra –contempló humildemente el Shiruba y luego solicitó– aun así, ¿sería usted tan amable de ponerle atención a mis estudiantes?

La dama desvió la vista del sujeto para plantarla en los tres Genin de Kirigakure, los cuales se veían seguros y tranquilos, y fue en ese instante en el que respondió– seguro, esperaré verlos en las semifinales –accedió ella de manera diplomática.

-Arigato gozaimasu –soltó el sujeto quien empezó a alejarse para darle algunos consejos de último momento a sus estudiantes, pero antes de apartarse demasiado se detuvo y volteó a verla nuevamente para felicitarla con una espléndida sonrisa de por medio– por cierto, feliz cumpleaños.

Shikamaru y Temari se quedaron atónitos pero la dama comprendió inmediatamente a que apuntaba el Jounin aunque no supiera quien era él.

-¿Cómo sabe que es tu cumpleaños? –preguntó el Nara sin contenerse.

-Ni idea –exclamó ella sin revelar más información de la necesaria.

-¿"Esperaré verlos en la semifinales"? –cuestionó acusadoramente el manipulador de sombras a su compañera sintiendo que había sido demasiado amable sin motivo.

-¿No conoces la palabra diplomacia, vago? –cuestionó ella con sarcasmo un tanto molesta por el reproche.

-Ahora resulta que la diplomacia se basa en la condescendencia –soltó él igual de irónico que ella, provocando que la embajadora lo viera fijamente buscando que reflexionara sobre sus palabras mientras sonreía sádicamente.

-Shikamaru, la diplomacia siempre se ha basado en la condescendencia –afirmó la rubia y tan solo entonces el shinobi dejó de lado su enojo para percatarse de que la kunoichi tenía razón por lo que comenzó a reír por lo bajo.

-Sí… creo que tienes razón –concordó quitándole importancia al motivo por el cual se había irritado en primer lugar. Después de todo no la estaba celando, no tenía motivos para hacerlo ¿o sí?

00000000000

Shikamaru había almorzado algo ligero con Temari y luego la había dejado, muy a su pesar, en manos de Ino para que ésta se ahorrara el viaje al hotel. La verdad es que el vago sintió pena por la dama de la arena quien lo miró un poco consternada por la idea de emprender una tarde de compras junto a la Yamanaka con todo lo que eso implica.

Sin embargo no tenía opción, no había excusa perfecta para este caso puesto que la rubia de la Hoja los había visto encargarse del papeleo en la mañana y cualquier intento desesperado del Nara por imponer un pretexto solo lograría que la Yamanaka mal interpretara las cosas. En cuando a la Sabuko No, sería descortés de su parte rechazar un paseo con Ino siendo que siempre aceptaba sin replicar la compañía del genio de la Hoja. Además la dama de ojos celestes no se quedaría tranquila hasta comprarle un regalo decente a la cumpleañera.

-Nunca hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar a solas –acotó la Yamanaka sonriendo mientras miraba las vidrieras.

-¿Eh? –masculló la dama de la Arena un tanto distraída.

-Siempre que vienes Shikamaru se adhiere a ti y no te deja dos minutos sola –recalcó la Chunin sin quitar la vista de una hermosa yukata turquesa.

La forma en la que lo dice es un tanto imprecisa, cualquiera que la escuchara podría llegar a mal interpretar la situación –cavilo la Jounin abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Bueno, es su trabajo –mitigó Temari sintiendo un leve calor en las mejillas.

-Ven, entremos aquí –ordenó la menor haciendo una pausa en la conversación y tomando a la visitante del brazo para, literalmente, arrastrarla dentro de la tienda.

-¿Qué hacemos aquí? –indagó la Sabuko No mientras su vista recorría la variedad de telas prendas de ropa que decoraban el elegante comercio.

-Comprarte un kimono ¿qué más haríamos? –respondió como mencionando lo obvio.

-No es necesario, ya tengo muchos en casa y la verdad es que nunca los uso –rechazó con toda la suavidad de su ser, pero Ino no aceptaría un no por respuesta.

-Puede que tengas muchos en Suna pero estoy segura de que no has traído ninguno y esta noche festejaremos tu cumpleaños –arguyó la dama de la Hoja demostrando que sus intenciones eran bastante diferentes a lo que habían acordado el día anterior.

-Creí que solo iríamos…

-Buenas tardes, ¿puedo ayudarlas? –Cuestionó la vendedora acercándose a las kunoichis para luego reconocer a su mejor cliente– oh, Ino-chan, que alegría que nos vuelvas a visitar.

-Konichiwa –respondieron ambas al unísono y entonces los verdosos ojos de Temari volvieron a posarse sobre Ino como inculpándola de un crimen que aún no cometía.

-Realmente no quiero que esta noche se convierta en un suceso importante –recalcó su postura inicial– pero aceptaré el kimono y lo usaré en el casamiento de mi hermano si prometes que esta noche no será la gran cosa.

-Acabas de hacer un trato Temari –acordó la rubia complacida de que la dama fuese a lucir su regalo en un evento tan importante. Acto seguido la Yamanaka observó entretenida como la Sabuko No se probaba kimonos y yukatas de varios estilos y eventualmente retomaron la conversación– por cierto, ¿con quién se casa Gaara?

-Se casa con una de sus fangirls –soltó la cumpleañera de manera peyorativa y luego especificó– esa chica fue la primer estudiante de Gaara.

-Suena un poco extraño –manifestó su interlocutora considerando que la situación era por demás inusual.

-Ni lo menciones, aún no he hablado con él sobre eso pero desde afuera se ve como si ella se le hubiese declarado y a los segundos él le hubiese propuesto matrimonio –sintetizó Temari comenzando a sentir jaqueca solo de recordar la situación.

-Quizás estaba enamorado de ella en secreto y no quiso dejar ir la oportunidad –supuso Ino intentando descifrar las intenciones del Kazekage.

-Lo dudo, Gaara no es así –refutó esa línea de pensamiento bien intencionada.

-Bueno, supongo que ya tendrás tiempo para hablar con él antes del casamiento –motivó la Yamanaka y en ese momento finalmente eligieron un kimono apropiado.

Mientras la tarde de compras fluía, Shikamaru aprovechó el tiempo libre para visitar a Kurenai y al hijo de su sensei. Como era su costumbre, tocó la puerta y ante la aprobación de la Yuhi ingresó para encontrar a la dama de ojos carmesí sentada frente a la ventana que daba a la calle mientras su hijo de dos años jugaba sobre una alfombra próxima a ella.

-Buenas tardes Kurenai-sensei –saludó respetuosamente para posteriormente acercarse al pequeño y revolver los cabellos de su cabeza mientras lo nombraba– Hitsuke.

-¡Shikamaru! –reconoció el pequeño de dos años el nombre del shinobi que lo visitaba.

-Ah Shikamaru, que sorpresa –exclamó la morena mientras invitaba– ven, siéntate –solicitó mirando el sillón de su sala.

-¿Por qué sorpresa? Los visito a menudo ¿no? –indagó el sujeto mientras terminaba de acariciar la cabeza del niño que sonreía y luego se sentaba donde le habían sugerido.

-Claro que sí, no tengo ninguna queja –manifestó la mujer deseando que no haya mal entendidos y luego afirmó– pero es natural que te ausentes durante los exámenes Chunin, no siempre tienes la oportunidad de pasar tiempo con Temari.

-Lo dices como si saliéramos juntos o algo así –reprochó él cuando salió de su sorpresa, la dama sonrió notoriamente.

-Mis estudiantes me visitaron esta mañana –comentó Kurenai astutamente y luego pasó a relatar– me preguntaron por ti, al parecer hace tiempo que no te ven –estableció sonriente para luego relatar con calma– así que les dije que no mantuvieran esperanzas de encontrarse contigo hasta que los exámenes Chunin terminaran.

-Bueno… es la época del año en la que tengo más trabajo–se excusó sabiendo que los motivos que la Yuhi daría serían diferentes.

-¿Realmente vas a excusarte en el papeleo conmigo? –Cuestionó con sarcasmo sabiendo que Shikamaru era capaz de dar un pretexto mucho más convincente– Solo voy a decirte que si ella no es tu novia no sé qué esperas, está claro que hay algo entre ustedes.

¿Algo entre nosotros? ¿Así es como la gente nos ve? –se cuestionó en silencio meditando sobre las palabras de la dama de ojos carmesí.

-Debes estar bromeando, ella es demasiado problemática como para pensar en algo así –argumentó sólidamente para cerrar el tema con todas las características negativas que encontró– es gruñona, terca y mal humorada, y cuando la vez pelear te aterra incluso si esta de tu lado, sin mencionar que es sumamente violenta. Además ella es una kunoichi de Suna y yo no planeo quitarle la mirada de encima a mi "rey" –exclamó mirando al pequeño que comenzaba a dormitar sobre un gigantesco animal de felpa– se lo prometí a Asuma-sensei.

La Yuhi estaba pasmada, jamás escuchó a Shikamaru Nara hablar así de una mujer. Generalmente prefería guardar silencio antes de decir algo ofensivo. No obstante, si desechábamos todo eso, la última parte de su argumento enfatizaba el pensamiento de alguien que se había planteado la posibilidad de entablar una relación seria y visto las dificultades de ésta a futuro.

-Vaya, solo espero que eso sea lo que realmente sientes porque si solo estas tomando la salida del cobarde serás tú quien sufra al final –advirtió la morena de manera presagiadora, buscando encaminar al futuro maestro de su hijo– además no me gustaría que bases las elecciones de tu vida en Hitsuke porque algún día el crecerá y dejará de ser tu alumno, que lo acompañes durante su desarrollo como shinobi no significa que debes dedicarle tu vida.

-Hitsuke es… todo lo que Asuma-sensei… –manifestó de manera melancólica cosa que Kurenai no estaba dispuesta a tolerar.

-¡Claro que no! –Interrumpió ella de manera contundente para luego refutar– él no es todo lo que Asuma te dejó, lo que él te enseñó y no debes olvidar no está en Hitsuke, está en ti mismo.

00000000000

Para cuando Shikamaru abandonó el departamento de Kurenai la cabeza le daba vueltas. Más allá de todo el replanteamiento que se había hecho sobre el significado del legado de Asuma, había una cuestión más inmediata y urgente que resolver y esa se vinculaba con sus sentimientos hacia Temari.

Hasta ahora el mero hecho de pensar en eso lo avergonzaba por sobremanera así que jamás se había tomado el tiempo de meditar seriamente que es lo sentía por ella. Claramente el amor era una cuestión sumamente complicada y retorcida así que lo natural sería esquivar un problema mayor al evitarlo. Pese a ello, los cobardes también son humanos y hay emociones que ni siquiera el razonamiento de un genio puede ahuyentar.

Me pregunto que pensara ella de todo esto –caviló el Nara mientras vagaba sin rumbo fijo por las calles de Konoha– no creo que yo sea el único que tenga que lidiar con este tipo de situaciones, aunque claro está es más fácil abordarme a mí que a ella. Sin embargo esto es Konoha, si el examen se hubiese realizado en Suna supongo que hubiese sido ella la que debería tolerar este tipo de circunstancias. Cuando se llevaron a cabo los exámenes extraordinarios en la Aldea de la Arena no nos separamos ni por un segundo… me pregunto si Gaara o Kankuro le habrán dicho algo al respecto –un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda ante la posibilidad de que los hermanos Sabuko No hayan mal interpretado su relación, pero prontamente agitó la cabeza en señal de negación– si así hubiese sido estaría muerto para estas alturas. Aunque si ellos quisieran reprocharle algo a Temari lo más probable es que ella los mandara a volar… literalmente –dedujo considerando lo violenta que podía llegar a ser cuando perdía los estribos.

Los gritos estridentes de su amiga de la infancia llamándolo lo obligaron a interrumpir ese hilo de pensamiento que tan finamente venía elaborando para girarse y encontrarse con ambas rubias.

-Ah con que aquí están ¿ya terminaron con las compras? –inquirió el Nara aunque la bolsa en la mano de Temari y el centenar en las de Ino respondía su pregunta.

-Sí, le compre un hermoso kimono por su cumpleaños –comentó con cierta emoción la Yamanaka.

-¿Kimono? pensé que lo de hoy sería algo moderado Ino –replicó a modo de reproche el manipulador de sombras.

-¿Ustedes se ponen de acuerdo para ser igual de aburridos o es que solo están sincronizados telepáticamente? –indagó la dama de ojos celestes escuchando por segunda vez la misma negativa. Ante tal pregunta las miradas se cruzaron entre los sensores de los exámenes Chunin y Shikamaru comprendió de inmediato lo que sucedía mientras la rubia de la Hoja continuaba– lo usara en el casamiento de Gaara.

-Eso fue idea tuya ¿verdad? –cuestionó el moreno observando directamente los verdosos ojos de la dama de la Arena quien asintió.

-¿De qué estás hablando? –indagó Ino desorientada.

-Temari dejó que la vistieras como a una muñeca a cambio de una noche de tranquilad –explicó la equivalencia realizada por la Sabuko No en las narices de la Yamanaka y aun así de manera imperceptible.

-Pero me divertí en el proceso –agregó la Jounin refiriéndose a la salida con la Chunin, haciendo que la explicación de Shikamaru no fuera tan cruda.

-¡Ja! ¿La escuchaste? Se divirtió conmigo –soltó de manera altanera frente al Nara– aparentemente no eres el único que puede entretener a Temari –soltó mordazmente.

-Sí, sí, eres genial Ino –aclamó con sarcasmo el moreno y luego exclamó con seriedad– pero si no te apresuras no llegaras a alistarte antes de que anochezca –señaló mientras observaba la puesta del sol.

-¡Oh es verdad! Ya casi no tengo tiempo –manifestó con cierta preocupación despidiéndose de los shinobis y encaminándose a su casa– nos vemos más tarde.

-Aún tiene unas cuatro horas mínimo –acotó la rubia de la arena mientras veía la desesperación con la que Ino desaparecía.

-Con lo que tarda en cambiarse, maquillarse y peinarse eso es lo mismo que decir que le quedan cuatro minutos –explicó el Nara mientras se encaminaba hacia el hotel de Temari donde la dejaría para que descansara y la pasaría a buscar más tarde– además pensé que ya te vendría bien un descanso de la loca de las compras.

-Ino no es tan mala –mencionó luego de reír un poco por lo bajo– ella sabe escuchar y es simpática, solo le gusta demasiado la ropa pero fuera de eso no es del todo insufrible.

-Mientras estabas con ella fui a visitar a Kurenai –le contó aun un poco indeciso sobre si debería hablar de un tema tan delicado, pero de un momento a otro explicarle todo lo que había discutido en esa reunión le dio vergüenza así que saltó directo al punto en cuestión– ¿tú sabias que la gente cree que somos novios? –el impacto de la pregunta no solo sorprendió a la Sabuko No sino que hasta logró ruborizarla.

No obstante su pudor, la dama se sobrepuso de manera extraordinaria y, en lugar de hacer manifiesta su sorpresa, analizó la situación desde el punto de vista de quienes los observaran para exclamar– supongo que es fácil pensar eso si lo ves desde afuera –habló sorprendiendo al moreno con su madurez.

Vaya, encontrar ese tipo de reacción en las kunoichis de mi aldea sería imposible –caviló Shikamaru para luego volver a la conversación e igualar su postura.

-Pero sus fundamentos son extremadamente vagos, que alguien pase tiempo con una persona del sexo opuesto no necesariamente tiene que indicar la existencia de intensiones amorosas –manifestó él con toda la lógica que encontró en su ser.

-Lo que dices tendría perfecto sentido si fuésemos nosotros quienes observáramos, pero quienes nos ven no son como nosotros y, cuando la gente no encuentra romance en sus propias vidas, tienden a proyectarlo en la vida de los demás –expuso ella un punto válido que fue fácil de asimilar para el Nara.

-Entiendo lo que dices pero ¿a qué te refieres cuando dices personas como nosotros? –indagó intentando descifrar la categorización que la kunoichi había hecho.

-¿Eh? Bueno… –masculló un poco al darse cuenta de que estaba en una situación comprometedora puesto que no solo no podía aludirse a sí misma como alguien que había encontrado el amor, sino que sería impreciso hacerlo. Y, consecuentemente tampoco podía declararse como alguien que no necesitaba del mismo por lo que terminó recurriendo a la salida más eficiente– como todos los shinobis nosotros no tenemos tiempo para algo como eso, el romance consume mucho tiempo y aún no hemos llegado a desarrollar todas nuestras habilidades. Estamos en la cúspide de nuestro potencial y somos nosotros quienes decidimos que hacer a partir de ahora.

-El incrementar tu destreza como shinobi no necesariamente te aísla, puedes hacer ambas cosas sin que una interfiera con la otra, de no ser así no habría clanes shinobis –exclamó convincentemente y luego le relató sus propias intensiones– además yo sí quiero tener familia e hijos en el futuro.

-Esa es otra de las razones por la cuales nunca podría haber nada entre tú y yo –soltó ella sin medir sus palabras hasta que ya habían sido pronunciadas. El shinobi desvió la vista hacia el lateral opuesto de donde se encontraba la embajadora de Suna para no mostrarle su desazón.

Supongo que creí demasiado pronto en las palabras de Kurenai –pensó sintiéndose como un tonto – ¿en qué estaba pensando? Sacar este tema fue un error, solo logré sentirme vacío por dentro.

Temari permaneció en silencio sin apartar la mirada del suelo mientras meditaba en toda la conversación que había producido entre los dos. Nunca se había sentido tan lejos de Shikamaru como esa tarde y por alguna razón esa distancia la angustiaba. No entendía como algo como eso podía llegar a afectarle tanto cuando, desde el principio, la plática se enfocó en señalar las razones por la cual las personas mal interpretaban su relación y refutarlas una a una. La misión estaba cumplida pero la victoria tenía un sabor amargo.

Esta oportunidad es invaluable, debería decírselo ahora en lugar de esperar hasta el final –pensó la rubia sabiendo que el Nara no tardaría en notar que su comportamiento era irregular– pero de hacerlo ahora eso no cambiaría nada, antes lo sospechaba pero ahora lo sé. Él y yo nunca seremos nada más que amigos y así está bien. Él tiene un futuro al cual apuntar y mi futuro ya está decidido, sería complicado y problemático para él involucrarse con alguien como yo. No hay nada que hacer y no sé qué esperaba encontrar viniendo aquí… supongo que yo solo quería… por una última vez solo quería…

-¿Temari? –Llamó el Nara al ver que los ojos verdosos de la dama comenzaban a cristalizarse, pero ni bien ésta escuchó la voz del moreno su mirada volvió a la normalidad, no obstante él preguntó– ¿sucede algo? –para Temari sonó más como una pregunta proveniente de la obligación que del corazón. Estaban tan cerca físicamente y tan alejados espiritualmente que a ella le resultaba impensable la posibilidad de que fuera de otra forma.

-No, solo me perdí en mis pensamientos por un momento –respondió ella sin lograr convencer al Nara por completo.

Caminaron un poco más en silencio hasta detenerse frente al hotel de la dama de la Arena. Shikamaru estaba a punto de irse una vez que se despidieron pero había algo que no dejaba de perturbarlo, así que por primera vez no tomó la salida del cobarde.

-Temari –la nombró antes de que ella estuviese fuera de su alcance, provocando que la mencionada volteara para verlo a los ojos– Sabes que puedes decírmelo ¿verdad?

La Sabuko No sonrió sutilmente, esbozando ese tipo de sonrisas que en ella más que inusuales rozaban lo extraordinario. La calidez de su gesto llegó a Shikamaru de manera tan peculiar que por un momento hubiese deseado tener la capacidad para detener el tiempo aunque eso significara quedar estancado allí para siempre. La atmosfera entre ellos dos dio un giro inesperado sembrando la calidez que habitualmente caracteriza sus encuentros.

-Hablas demasiado –respondió con voz suave y simulando rudeza pero no pudo ocultar su encantadora sonrisa delatora, luego siguió su camino dejando atrás solo ese ambiente tan inesperado como maravilloso del cual el genio dela Hoja no pudo escapar con facilidad.

¿Qué demonios fue eso? –Se cuestionó aun atónito mientras paulatinamente retomaba el paso rumbo a su propio hogar– se veía tan inusualmente encantadora, ¡la kunoichi más cruel del mundo me pareció encantadora! ¿Me habré vuelto loco? No, solo estoy siendo injusto, nunca he considerado lo que siento en verdad porque nuestra relación nunca ha estado en peligro así que no ha experimentado la necesidad de mutar para mantenerse en pie –pensó cambiando el paradigma desde el cual analizaba sus propias acciones– pero si tuviera que describirla sin estar bajo presión es probable que dijera exactamente lo mismo que le dije a Kurenai, porque todo eso es cierto. Ella es violenta, cruel y mandona y por sobre todo problemática pero no solo eso, también es terca y gruñona y siempre encuentra un motivo para discutir por todo pero, irónicamente, me divierto cuando peleamos porque en ese momento es como si no existiera nadie más y el mundo de repente se torna fantástico. Así que si la pregunta es: ¿te gusta Temari? La respuesta inevitablemente sería… sí. –Concluyó abriendo los ojos de par en par al llegar a la meta que por tanto tiempo había eludido– ya no soy un niño para ocultar mis sentimientos así que supongo que debería decírselo antes de que regrese a la Aldea de la Arena.

00000000000

Temari sentía cierta calma inexplicable, es curioso como a veces la comprensión de los demás puede llegar a acallar tus propios demonios antes de que éstos te consuman. Pero el alivio resultó ser momentáneo, puesto no podía dejar de pensar en los desafortunados cambios futuros que su vida experimentaría. Y antes de darse cuenta ya había ingresado en su habitación para cerrar la puerta detrás de ella y dejarse caer contra la madera de manera paulatina con un hondo suspiro de por medio. Entonces volteó la vista para ver por aquella ventana que le propiciaba una de las mejores vistas de Konoha aunque por el ángulo en el que se encontraba solo pudo ver ese inmenso cielo vació de nubes que cada vez se oscurecía más y más.

-Odio mi cumpleaños –masculló por lo bajo aun sabiendo que nadie podría oírla. No obstante, no era su cumpleaños en cuestión lo que la aquejaba, sino el hecho de rechazar una premisa que para ella había sido inquebrantable hasta ahora.

La dama de la Arena ya no quería seguir creciendo obedientemente acorde al destino impuesto desde su nacimiento. En retrospectiva, nunca lo había querido y por eso se había esforzado por convertirse en una de las mejores kunoichis que el mundo ninja pudiese ver. Pero esa determinación había saltado de su inconsciente a su consiente con tanta velocidad que la confusión y el temor lograron desenvolverse de manera natural y un sueño comenzó a hacerse recurrente durante las horas de descanso de la dama, aunque solo eran fracciones del mismo sueño avanzando un poco más.

La Jounin se puso de pie con suavidad y se desvistió dejando su ropa sobre la cama. Luego deshizo sus cuatro coletas y por un momento se quedó inmóvil en el medio de la habitación mientras sentía como su rostro tomaba temperatura por la complejidad de sus pensamientos. Sintió su propio cabello cubrirle la nuca y cosquillearla levemente, sin embargo lejos de relajarla, ese vaivén de cabellos rubios solo logró producirle más calor. Se dirigió entonces al baño y abrió el grifo del agua esperando que una ducha de agua tibia normalizara su condición física y al entrar en contacto con ella elevó la mirada al techo para dejar que las finas gotas recorrieran con libertad su cuerpo.

-Soy tan egoísta –murmuró casi imperceptiblemente como si estuviera avergonzada de su misma– pero… por eso mismo no puedo odiarme –continuó para luego hacer una pausa y morderse el labio inferior como queriendo retener sus emociones– soy despreciable.

Abrió los ojos repentinamente al recordar que Shikamaru pasaría por ella y tan solo entonces comenzó a lavarse el cabello y enjabonarse el cuerpo. Ya tendría tiempo para pensar en todo eso más adelante, por ahora se había propuesto disfrutar de su visita a Konoha y no permitiría que nada arruinara esa determinación, ni siquiera ella misma. Terminó de secarse y observó por un momento el kimono que Ino le había comprado como regalo de cumpleaños.

Eso es otra de las cosas que tengo que tratar contigo una vez que terminen los exámenes, Gaara –caviló tomando la prenda de ropa como símbolo del misterioso casamiento del Kazekage.

Comenzó a vestirse con una muda limpia de ropa, que imitaba fielmente su atuendo diario de shinobi. Y para el momento en que terminó de peinarse Shikamaru ingresó por la ventana de su habitación.

-¿Qué no conoces las puertas? –indagó la kunoichi con sarcasmo para continuar en tono acusador– ¿y si me estaba cambiando cuando entrabas por ahí?

El Nara carraspeó un poco para evitar que la perversión llegara a su mente ante la última frase de la Sabuko No. Luego la miró fijamente y le respondió– las calles están llenas de gente así que vine por los techos y naturalmente me quedaba más cerca la ventana que las escaleras.

Típico de un vago –pensó Temari cruzándose de brazos mientras el sujeto continuaba con su explicación.

-Y en cuanto a los segundo… sería tu culpa por no estar lista a tiempo –desvió la responsabilidad olvidando quien era su interlocutora.

-Shikamaru… –llamó la rubia con voz seductora captando toda la atención del shinobi mientras se acercaba hasta él, rompiendo incluso la barrera de espacio personal que los separaba, para que sus labios prácticamente rosaran la oreja del moreno al momento de susurrarle– si de casualidad me llegas a ver desnuda por emplear tus tácticas de holgazán te aseguro que te arrancaré los ojos con un kunai de manera lenta y dolorosa.

Luego se apartó un poco de él, que respiraba con dificultad debido a la amenaza, y le sonrió sínicamente aguardando su respuesta.

-N-n-no te preocupes –tartamudeó un poco ante la crueldad de la dama. Porque una cosa es decirlo, pero sabiendo cómo era ella, Shikamaru estaba seguro que cumpliría con su palabra– si eso llegase a suceder me suicidaría inmediatamente para evitar el castigo…

-No seas ingenuo, nadie me quitará el privilegio de cobrarme venganza, ni siquiera tú –determinó ella con esa mirada sedienta de sangre que le había valido parte de su fama como kunoichi.

El domador de sombras tragó saliva y luego no le quedó otra que aceptar sus condiciones– usaré la puerta de ahora en más.

-Como prefieras –soltó con liviandad adoptando una postura más despreocupada y luego incitó– será mejor que vayamos saliendo o llegaremos tarde.

-Sí, Chouji ya debe de tener hambre e Ino… es Ino. De seguro llegará aun más tarde que nosotros –concluyó y ambos emprendieron el viaje rumbo al restaurante.

Tardaron bastante en llegar, si el camino más corto se realizaba en quince minutos ellos lo hicieron en veinticinco o más. Hubiese sido fácil culpar a la tumultuosa cantidad de gente que parecía aprovechar la ceremonia de apertura de los exámenes como evento cultural para recorrer los sitios ociosos que Konoha tenía para ofrecer. Pero la verdadera razón de su retraso suscitaba en el mero hecho de que hablaban tan amenamente que eventualmente sus pasos se fueron demorando sin previo aviso con el propósito de extender la conversación.

Al ingresar al lugar pactado una camarera les indicó la localización de su mesa lo cual sorprendió al Nara.

-¿Está segura señorita? –indagó sin entender por qué Ino había reservado la mesa más grande del lugar.

-Sí claro, fueron afortunados en reservarla con tiempo –acotó la mesera amablemente y luego agregó– con la cantidad de clientes que tenemos hoy dudo que hubiésemos conseguido lugar.

En ese momento alguien le pidió la cuenta así que la joven se excusó y se retiró para cumplir con su trabajo dejando a los anonadados ninjas por su cuenta.

-¿Tan complicado es encontrar mesa para cuatro personas? –cuestionó Temari presintiendo que había gato encerrado.

-No… no lo sé –se autocorrigió deseando que sus sospechas fueran infundadas. Paulatinamente comenzaron a acercarse hasta el lugar señalado y fue entonces que un entusiasta shinobi amigo los divisó.

-¡Ahí vienen! –exclamó Lee y los rostros de Shikamaru y Temari se petrificaron.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños Temari! –felicitó sonriente la Haruno seguida por sus amigos y colegas quienes claramente esperaban celebrar junto al equipo de Asuma y la kunoichi de la Arena.

-Arigato… –saludó sonriente la Sabuko No con la mano mientras se acercaban a ellos a paso doblemente lento.

Esto es malo, puede que este sonriendo pero está verdaderamente molesta –notó el Nara quien por poco comenzaba a sudar.

-Shikamaru… si tú planeaste esto te aseguro que te arrancaré la piel usando solo la primera luna de mi abanico –susurró leve pero amenazadoramente la kunoichi de Suna.

-Créeme, valoro mi vida –murmuró él mientras, al igual que la dama, forzosamente ponía buena cara– yo no tengo nada que ver con esto.

-Entonces esto… –comenzó a deducir ella mientras cruzaba miradas con él para corroborar que estuvieran pensando lo mismo.

-…huele a… –siguió él esa línea de pensamiento tan eficaz como bien trazada.

-Ino. –Concluyeron al unísono denotando irritación mientras la Yamanaka aparecía por detrás de ellos con una actitud completamente opuesta y alegre.

-Oh lo lamento… llego tarde –soltó provocando que el manipulador de sombras se volteara al igual que la cumpleañera para dedicarle sus más aterradoras miradas.

Una risita nerviosa se escapó de los labios de la dama de ojos celestes al ver que no estaban para nada felices con la sorpresa– Veo que están molestos, pero les aseguro que la pasaran bien.

-Me las pagaras –acotó por lo bajo la Sabuko No, mostrando su descomunal ira y sus ojos, que bien podrían haber estado emanando llamas en ese momento.

-Date por muerta –coincidió el Nara con un semblante similar al de la dama de la Arena. Pero no les quedó otra más que unirse a los shinobis en la celebración del cumpleaños de Temari.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Reviews**

En este espacio siempre respondo a los reviews de los lectores porque es lo menos que puedo hacer después de que se tomaron la molestia de comentar.

fruit993: Me alegra que te haya gustado, me encanta la personalidad de Shikamaru y Temari por lo que no veo la necesidad de cambiarla para adecuarlos a mis historias, sino que mis historias giran alrededor de lo que ellos me dan para trabajar. Saluditos ^^

Mitchel0420: gracias! pero no puedo evitar pensar que estas acá por Shukaku xD

bd: Oh me complace oír que te ha encantado, Shikamaru ha sacado a flote su lado tierno de manera astuta, como se lo esperaría de él. Todas esas dudas que te surgieron ya habrán sido despejadas para el momento en que el lo explique formalmente en el fic puesto que iré dejando un sendero de huellas para que se hagan una idea. Gracias a vos por comentar, espero que el siguiente cap también sea de tu agrado. Besitos.


	3. La Ilusión del Sake

¡Hola queridos lectores! Buena semana para todos, ¿cómo los trata la vida?

Hoy, además de traerles el cap de este sábado, quiero comentarles que este será un long fic como la mayoría de mis historias.

Para aquellos que leen en "El Juego del Diablo" le cuento que actualizaré la semana entrante, por lo que en breve le mandaré el cap correspondiente a Arika para que ella lo suba aquí.

Saluditos, Misfits~

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**La Ilusión del Sake**

Contrario a lo que se esperaría, la cumpleañera terminó pasando una velada agradable entre amenas platicas y deliciosa comida. Salvo por Sasuke y Naruto, los nueve novatos habían asistido como así también el equipo de Gai. No obstante la energía de los shinobis, después de tres horas el restaurante anunció que cerraría.

-Aún es temprano, ¿por qué no vamos a tomar sake? –sugirió Kiba al ver que la reunión aún estaba extraordinariamente animada.

-No sé si es buena idea –acotó Tenten observando de reojo a Rock Lee quien estaba más que predispuesto a seguir festejando.

-El bar más cercano queda a cinco cuadras de aquí –señaló Neji analizando la mejor ruta para llegar allí.

-Nii-san, no sabía que te interesara algo como eso –comentó la primogénita del clan Hyuga ante el asombro que la reacción de su primo le había producido.

-No me interesa en lo absoluto pero sé que querrá ir con ellos y alguien tiene que controlar a Lee para que no cause problemas, así que es mi deber acompañarla –explicó con solemne nobleza el castaño.

Una vez en camino, el gigantesco grupo se dividió involuntariamente en tres para no interrumpir el tránsito de personas.

-¿Cómo creen que lo esté haciendo Naruto? –cuestionó Lee llevándose ambas manos a la nuca mientras elevaba la vista al cielo.

-De seguro ya consiguió el otro pergamino y llegó al centro –estipuló la peliazul sin emoción alguna.

-Me sorprende que no estés preocupada por él, Hinata –manifestó Tenten escudriñándola con la vista.

-Naruto está en un nivel mucho más avanzados que los ninjas con los que compite –recalcó el Inuzuka dejando ver que preocuparse por él era en vano– además, Sasuke está en su equipo.

La Hyuga posó su mano con delicadeza sobre las ropas que cubrían la cicatriz que Pain le dejó en el abdomen. Ya no le dolía, pero esa marca en su piel era el recordatorio de una cicatriz más grande. Aquel desamor que por ser fiel a sus propios sentimientos, había rechazado las emociones de la Hyuga seguía siendo palpable.

No puedo culparlo, después de todo él siempre estuvo enamorado de…–caviló volteándose identificar a la pelirosa que venía en el grupo detrás de ellos.

-Si esta vez pierde por la misma razón que la vez pasada juro que lo asesinaré –amenazaba Sakura al hablar de los exámenes Chunin con Ino, y Temari.

-Yo solo espero que Sasuke y Naruto no se enfrenten en las semifinales –acotó Temari considerando lo difícil que sería detener a ambos en un combate tan destructivo.

-No dejarían nada en pie y aun así sería el enfrentamiento más justo –opinó Ino comprendiendo el punto al que se refería la dama de la Arena.

-Naruto no puede usar el modo Sannin y Sasuke no puedo usar su Mangekyo Sharingan –enunció la Haruno recordando las reglas y luego consideró– esas medidas no lograrán detener el potencial destructivo de sus fuerzas.

-No podemos agregar más reglas, limitarlos hasta el extremo no es el objetivo de los exámenes Chunin –sentenció la Sabuko No y luego agregó compasivamente– aunque siento pena por la pobre alma que se interponga en el camino de alguno de ellos.

-Cambiando de tema… ¿alguna de ustedes vio a ese shinobi de Kirigakure? –indagó Ino con las hormonas alborotadas.

-¡Oh sí! El sensei que lleva la máscara, es tan sexy –calificó la Haruno mientras la Yamanaka asentía, posteriormente la pelirosa relató– yo estaba cerca de la entrada hablando con Shizune cuando llegó con sus alumnos y ambas nos quedamos boquiabiertas. Luego se dirigió hacia nosotras, pensé que me desmayaría cuando escuché su penetrante voz preguntar dónde quedaba el palacio del Hokage –conmemoraba la dama de ojos color jade mientras se ruborizaba y emocionaba al mismo tiempo.

-No es la gran cosa –refutó la dama de la arena, opinando que estaban haciendo demasiado escandalo solo por el aspecto del hombre.

-¡¿No es la gran cosa?! –Cuestionó incrédula la rubia para luego acotar– claramente no lo has visto bien.

-Lo vi sin mascara y créeme que no es para tanto –reafirmó su punto la kunoichi de Suna pasmando a las de Konoha.

-¡¿Lo viste sin mascara?! ¡¿Cuándo?! –averiguó Sakura sin poder creer la suerte de algunas.

-Se la quitó para hablar esta mañana durante la presentación del examen de Anko-san –informó sin darle mucha importancia al asunto.

-¡No podrías ser más afortunada! –exclamó la pelirosa sintiendo una sana envidia.

-¡Dinos, dinos! ¿Tiene los dientes en punta? –indagó Ino recordando a los espadachines de la niebla.

-No, tiene dientes normales –respondió la Sabuko No un poco incomoda por el calibre de la pregunta.

-¿Tiene labios extremadamente gruesos? –inquirió Sakura y el interrogatorio comenzó.

-No.

-¿Tiene verrugas o algo desagradable? –la sucedió la Yamanaka.

-¡¿Qué?! No, claro que no.

-Entonces no puede ser otra cosa que un adonis –sentenció la Haruno volviéndose una experta en el tema de golpe.

-Pensé que a ti te gustaba Sasuke –le recordó la embajadora ante la rapidez con la que la dama se olvidaba de sus propios sentimientos.

-Me gusta, pero él me rechazó nuevamente cuando volvió a la aldea y luego una vez más hace unos días –exclamó dando a entender que no era su decisión el dejar ir al Uchiha, sino que era el mismo Sasuke el que no deseaba estar junto a la Haruno.

-En cualquier caso Temari nos dará todos los detalles –anunció Ino para retirar el eje central de Sakura que comenzaba a deprimirse.

-¿Eh? –cuestionó con incredulidad la aludida.

-Claro, claro, ella nos dirá como es él –concordó la pelirosa ansiosa por conocer los pormenores.

-En lugar de estar pensando en eso deberían estar alertas –regañó la mayor sin el más mínimo interés de unirse a su plan.

-Pero si las cinco grandes naciones están acordando tratados de paz –refutó con inocencia la rubia de la Hoja.

-Aunque así sea no deberías relajarte hasta que el último acuerdo sea firmado y no olvides que las demás aldeas ninja podrían actuar guiadas por la desesperación– manifestó dando a entender que su madurez intelectual acompañaba su crecimiento físico.

Los shinobis restantes venían detrás de las damas, las cuales ya se habían relajado y habían comenzado a hablar y reír apaciblemente. Éste último grupo estaba conformado por Shino, Chouji y Shikamaru.

-Es una pena que Sai esté en una misión –habló el bonachón mientras abría un paquete de papitas a pesar de haber cenado hace poco.

-Es verdad, ya casi nunca nos reunimos –reconoció el Aburame levantando la vista hacia el cielo estrellado y el dialogó fluyó entre esos dos por varios minutos sin lograr alcanzar al Nara, quien tenía la vista fija en la silueta de la dama de la Arena.

Me pregunto desde cuando comencé a sentirme tan a gusto siguiéndola así, de esta manera tan idiota –caviló mientras las palabras de sus compañeros fluían– estoy tan cómodo con tan solo tenerla a la vista que conscientemente elijo ignorar este ansioso sentimiento que su compañía me provoca.

En ese instante, la rubia de Arena volteó levemente para cruzar su mirada con la del genio de la Hoja y ante el asombro de éste, ella le sonrió induciéndolo a hacer lo mismo. Acto seguido la dama señaló con el dedo el lugar donde todos se reunirían anunciando que no faltaba mucho. Él asintió y entonces la kunoichi continuó su plática con las chicas de la Hoja.

-Por cierto Shikamaru… –habló Chouji captando la atención del azabache. El castaño ya había sido bien informado y, al ver el intercambio de gestos entre la kunoichi de Suna y su amigo, no puedo evitar dejar fluir su curiosidad por lo cual continuó– Ino dice que le regalaste una flor del desierto a Temari.

-Es su cumpleaños –argumentó él secamente ante la indirecta del Akimichi. No es que tenga problemas en hablar con él sobre ese tipo de cosas, pero con el Aburame allí la cosa era distinta.

-Regalar flores es un antiguo acto de cortejo –recalcó Shino sin dobles intenciones.

-No eran flores como en un ramo, era una planta –se defendió con calma ante el comentario.

-Entonces ¿no te interesa? –cuestionó el Aburame con seriedad haciendo que el Nara se inquietara un poco por la liviandad con la que el criador de insectos se tomaba esos temas.

-Ella es mi amiga –respondió un tanto nervioso sin contestar verdaderamente la pregunta, detalle que no pasó de ser percibido por sus acompañantes. A penas había sido capaz de reconocer sus emociones ese día, así que ciertamente no tenía intenciones de complicar más la situación agregándole el estrés propio que hacer manifiesto sus sentimientos conllevaba.

-En ese caso no te molestaría si yo intentara algo con ella –habló metafóricamente Shino alertando al manipulador de sombras.

-¿A ti te gusta Temari? –cuestionó incrédulo el asombrado Akimichi, puesto que el sujeto no parecía ser alguien que se interesaría en asuntos románticos.

-Tiene muy buenos genes, es resistente e inteligente sin mencionar su control sobre el Fuuton –caracterizó como si estuviera hablando de un objeto– de seguro la mezcla de nuestra sangre fortalecería mi clan.

-Tsk, si crees que ella saldría con alguien que solo está interesado en su vientre pasaras un mal momento –advirtió el Nara burlonamente aunque no fue capaz de esconder toda su furia.

-Supongo que vale la pena intentarlo –exclamó el domador de insectos sin inmutarse.

-Si ella no te manda a volar lo haré yo –estableció el Nara con ira en la voz intentando no perder los estribos– no dejaré que acepte a alguien con intensiones tan burdas –detalló manifestando que no aprobaría cualquier tipo de pretendiente para la Sabuko No, sin embargo Shino permaneció sereno.

-¿Te molesta que haya eliminado el interés romántico para concentrarme pura y exclusivamente en el propósito del matrimonio? –preguntó con frialdad indignando aún más al manipulador de sombras.

-No es ético racionalizar absolutamente todas las relaciones humanas –habló con más calma pero marcada molestia sin despegar la mirada del rostro del Aburame.

-De todas maneras, no importa que tan buenos amigos sean, no te corresponde a ti decidir por ella –señaló logrando el que manipulador de sombras frunciera el entrecejo ante la irrefutable premisa.

-No te metas con ella Shino –ordenó sin elevar la voz ni dar más razones que las expuestas con anterioridad, pero su penetrante mirada dijo todo lo que el castaño quería saber.

-Me extraña que un estratega como tú tenga un punto de vista tan compasivo sobre algo como eso –señaló el Aburame, buscando que su interlocutor meditara sus propias palabras, y luego confesó– pero no te preocupes, no tengo interés en fortalecer mi clan, solo establecí la hipótesis para averiguar cuanto te importaba tu… amiga.

Shikamaru estaba sorprendido de sí mismo. No recordaba una ocasión en la hubiese perdido la clama con tanta facilidad y ciertamente no se consideraba a sí mismo una persona posesiva. Sin embargo allí estaba, celando a la Sabuko No como si tuviese algún derecho sobre ella y defendiéndola como si fuese un pretendiente declarado.

Eventualmente todos los shinobis se reunieron en la entrada de la taberna para luego ingresar a ésta y solicitar una mesa. Una vez que cada quien tomó asiento la charla fluyó junto con el alcohol.

-Cuéntanos Temari-chan, ¿cómo van los preparativos para la boda de Gaara? –indagó Tenten dejándose llevar ese ambiente meloso que las ceremonias de casamiento generalmente generan.

-No tengo ni idea, hasta donde sé es Matsuri quien se está encargando de todo junto con Sumire-san –comentó honestamente descolocando a los oyentes principalmente a las damas.

-Entonces ¿él no participa en nada? –corroboró Sakura un tanto extrañada de que el la novia no se molestara por el desinterés del novio.

-Hasta donde tengo entendido, ni siquiera está seguro de la fecha de su boda –acotó crudamente despejando toda posible duda.

-Es comprensible, después de todo es el Kazekage –justificó el Inuzuka recostándose contra el respaldar de su asiento.

-¡Kiba! –regañó la Yamanaka ante la actitud del castaño.

-¡¿Qué?! –Preguntó el muchacho considerando que los reproches estaban de más y luego explicó su línea de pensamiento– hay por favor… ¿realmente crees que el Kage de una aldea tiene tiempo para ver de qué color serán los manteles de su boda?

-Aun así… es un poco extraño –opinó con cierta timidez la Hyuga ya que no quería inmiscuirse demasiado en un tema que le era completamente ajeno.

-Creo que los juicios de valor que están haciendo pueden resultar descorteses hacia nuestra invitada –consideró Shino logrando que Shikamaru frunciera el ceño a pesar de saber que el Aburame no tenía ninguna intensión amorosa hacia la rubia.

-No se preocupen por mí, a mí tampoco me cierra del todo ese asunto pero aún tengo tiempo de hablarlo con él –repuso la mencionada buscando que la charla no se volviera incomoda solo porque ella era la hermana del sujeto que se había vuelto el centro de la conversación.

-Chouji no puedo creer que sigas comiendo –se quejó Ino al ver que el bonachón ordenaba algunos aperitivos.

-Si sigo tomando sake sin comer nada no habrá no forma de levantarme mañana –se excusó y, si solo tomáramos sus palabras, el argumento realmente rozaría lo patético, pero si además de considerar su postura observáramos que varios de sus amigos ya estaban completamente ebrios quizás hasta le daríamos la razón.

-Tsk, deja que coma lo quiera, mujer –ordenó el Nara defendiendo a su amigo.

-Hump, ojala nunca tenga una lesión fuera de Konoha porque ni con siete shinobis lo podemos traer de vuelta a la aldea –protestó la Yamanaka cruzándose de brazos.

-Es el de-deber de todo ninja el cumplir con su misión, que si es de rango S ¡mejor!… y volver a la aldea a-aunque sea arra-rrastrándose –balbuceó Lee arrastrando las silabas y desacelerando el ritmo de sus palabras por partes, creyendo que su comentario era acertado en el momento.

-Y pensar que fue el que menos tomó –exclamó junto a un suspiro Neji, habituado a la poca resistencia que su compañero presentaba frente al licor.

-Irónicamente, si ahora mismo fuéramos el blanco de un ataque enemigo él sería el que mejor pelearía de todos nosotros –arguyó Tenten esbozando una sonrisa cómplice.

-¿D-dónde están? que vengan, los h-haré pagar por meterse con Ko-Konoha –exclamó Rock hipando levemente y poniéndose de pie para lanzar algunos puñetazos al aire.

-No creo que haya muchas enemigos allí afuera en estos momentos –habló confiado el Inuzuka mientras Neji hacía su mejor esfuerzo por calmar a su compañero de equipo.

-Por el contrario, este es el momento en que tenemos que ser más precavidos –corrigió Shikamaru llamando la atención de todos aunque Ino y Sakura no pudieron hacer otra cosa que dirigirle la vista a Temari, quien sonrió de lado de manera triunfante mientras el genio se explicaba– Debido a que las grandes naciones se aliaron, las pequeñas aldeas ninja podrían sublevarse para evitar que la hegemonía del mundo se asiente en las cinco naciones predominantes.

-¿No te cansas de repetir lo que yo digo, vago? –cuestionó la Sabuko No altaneramente, a lo que la Yamanaka y Haruno sonrieron ante el desconcierto de éste.

-Es verdad, eso mismo nos dijo Temari-chan antes de venir aquí –comentó la pelirosa conteniendo risitas que amenazaban con salir producto del alcohol.

-No está de más ser precavidos pero… ¿no sería una maniobra suicida atentar contra la antigua gran alianza shinobi? –indagó Neji con seriedad.

-No necesa… –hablaron al mismo tiempo Shikamaru y Temari y, deteniéndose al escuchar sus propias palabras en otro tono de voz, cruzaron miradas como si se estuvieran declarando la guerra. Instintivamente ambos buscaron proseguir– el ataque ene…–volvieron a pronunciar al unísono provocando que el otro se irritara.

-Ambos están pensando lo mismo –murmuró Hinata mientras los ojos de todos se abrían de par en par para no perder detalle de la pelea.

-¡¿Lo explico yo o lo dices tú?! –cuestionó el Nara con cierta molestia, como ordenándole que le dejara hablar.

-¡Ja! No es mi culpa que seas tan lento, yo ya habría terminado de explicárselo a un niño de cinco años –expuso ella de manera presuntuosa.

-Y yo ya habría terminado de explicárselo a Naruto de no ser porque sigues interrumpiendo, mujer problemática– contraatacó él doblando la apuesta.

¿Es necesario que establezcan que el razonamiento de Naruto es inferior al de un infante? –se cuestionó mentalmente Sakura sintiendo un poco de vergüenza ajena por el Uzumaki.

-Solo quería ahorrarte lo problemático del asunto –se defendió con sarcasmo la rubia de Suna, enfatizando el calificativo que había tomado prestado.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste en la guerra cuando me pediste que le diera una clase a tus kunoichis? –recalcó el domador de sombras frunciendo el entrecejo al igual que ella.

-¡Eso fue diferente! –distinguió sin explicar el por qué e inmediatamente se puso seria para clavar la mirada en un Hyuga– ¡Neji! –llamó la atención del mencionado mientras lo señalaba con el dedo.

-¡Hai! –respondió como si él fuese un soldado frente al general del ejército.

-Las pequeñas aldeas ninja cuentan con innumerables Gekkei Kenkais –habló ella comenzando a enumerar las razones que fundamentaban su argumento pero Shikamaru no iba a quedarse tan tranquilo.

-Un hombre no puede dejar que una mujer le gane –soltó el manipulador de sombras de manera machista para unirse a la justificación– Aún no se ha producido la distribución de los siete Bijus que carecen de Jinchuriki –agregó ganándose una de las más temibles miradas de la Sabuko No.

-Podrían contar con métodos de infiltración que superen nuestras defensas –añadió ella sin estar dispuesta a ceder frente a él, quien la miraba de manera desafiante.

-Y ejecutar un ataque sorpresa en medio de las principales aldeas ninjas –continuó el moreno y los dientes de la rubia rechinaron.

-¡Suficiente me harté de ti! –exclamó ella desviando la vista del Hyuga para clavarla en los ojos del Nara.

-¿Y entonces qué? ¿Acaso quieres pelear? –indagó él como mofándose, ya que sabía bien que la rubia no portaba su abanico consigo.

¡¿Es un reto porque estoy desarmada?! Es verdad que no tengo mi abanico conmigo en este momento pero aun así… –caviló la dama descubriendo de inmediato la línea de pensamiento que el sujeto había seguido.

En un movimiento rápido tomó los palillos que Chouji había dejado y hábilmente se acercó al sujeto con tal soltura que de no ser porque dos de los presentes poseían el Byakugan, nadie hubiese podido describir jamás el rápido movimiento con el que la kunoichi acorraló al shinobi apuntando el trozo de madera directamente a su ojo izquierdo, separándolo de éste por apenas unos milímetros.

Todo el mundo contuvo el aliento por unos segundos, menos lee que exclamó– ¡v-vamos Temari, enséñale que p-puedes explicar las cosas como un hombre-mujer… ¡ninja!

Gracias Lee… no necesitaba que la alentaras –se quejó irónica y mentalmente el manipulador de sombras– ella se movió velozmente usando su chacra elemental, me ha arrinconado con el mismo truco que uso en los exámenes Chunin contra Tenten –caviló Shikamaru sin poder enfocar su mirada por la cercanía del puntiagudo objeto a su retina– la primera vez que sentí verdadero temor de una kunoichi fue cuando la vi pelear y aparentemente no pierde el toque.

-No creas que el hecho de que no cargue mi abanico significa que estoy indefensa –habló con voz calma pero firmemente mientras el genio de la Hoja tragaba saliva.

-Jamás pensaría algo así –aseguró el Nara queriendo preservar su integridad física.

-¿Ah sí? –cuestionó con ironía para proceder con aun más sarcasmo que antes mientras se volvía a sentar con calma en su lugar como si nada hubiese sucedido– me disculpo entonces.

Ella da miedo –pensaron la mayoría de los presentes sin querer pronunciar palabra después de aquello.

-Creo que me equivoqué, ellos serían los que mejor pelearían de todos nosotros –manifestó la experta en armas un tanto aterrada por la forma en la que se trataban.

-Si… aunque entre ellos… –señaló Sakura igual de impresionada que Tenten.

En todo caso ya comprendimos que no debemos hacer enojar a Temari –pensó Ino mirando de reojo al vago quien había salido ileso de milagro– no por nada decidí convertirme en ninja médico después de verla pelear… si de ofensiva se trata, sus habilidades están muy por encima de las mías.

-¿Dinos Temari, tus hermanos vendrán a observar las finales? –indagó Chouji considerando que era prudente romper el hielo lo más pronto posible.

-Gaara vendrá de seguro, aunque no estoy muy segura sobre Kankuro –respondió con un poco de esfuerzo ya que el alcohol comenzaba a hacer efecto, sus mejillas encendidas exteriorizaban este hecho.

-Será una final interesante… Sasuke y Naruto participaran después de todo –opinó el Aburame.

-Mendokusei… ni lo menciones, eso significa más trabajo para nosotros –acotó el cobarde número uno mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Temari terminará haciendo todo el trabajo como siempre –dijo la Yamanaka para molestar al Nara, consiguiéndolo sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Cállate, yo también cumplo con mi trabajo –soltó con molestia provocando que varios rieran por la reacción.

-Las tres últimas veces que tuviste que monitorear los combates cuerpo a cuerpo olvidaste tu reloj reglamentario –delató la Sabuko No dándole la razón a Ino.

-Tsk… pero no fue necesario ninguna de esas veces –reprochó él.

-¿Entonces no cargarías un kunai en batalla porque con tu kagemane no jutsu sería suficiente? –ejemplificó la rubia de Arena.

-¿Te das cuenta que eres tu quien siempre empieza? –cuestionó Shikamaru refiriéndose a las típicas discusiones que protagonizaban.

-¡Ja! No me culpes, siempre que trabajamos juntos tengo que estar detrás de ti como si fuera tu madre –se quejó la dama cruzándose de brazos.

-Más bien su novia ¿no? –acotó Sakura con una sonrisa ladina de por medio, provocando que ambos se pusieran notoriamente nerviosos.

-Un momento…–solicitó Shikamaru aunque esta vez no sería capaz de idear una estrategia brillante para salir de esa.

-¿Ya hemos esperado bastante no crees? –agregó Ino rápida y astutamente dando a conocer que todos se encontraban expectantes sobre la manera en la que evolucionaría la relación de esos dos.

-Eso no… –masculló la Sabuko No para auxiliarlo pero ninguno de los dos fue capaz de presentar un argumento contundente.

-¡No es así! –se apresuró a completar el Nara y luego cruzó miradas con Temari y con cierta inseguridad corroboró– ¿verdad?

-¡Por supuesto! –exclamó ella demostrando convicción aunque en realidad no estaba tan segura. De lo que si estaba segura era de que lo agradecida que estaba de que el rubor de la situación pudiese ser opacado por el sonrojo producto del licor.

No obstante, los demás no estaban mucho mejor. Lee se había dormido sobre la mesa, Tenten no podía parar de sonreír inocentemente mientras miraba con devoción a Neji, Shikamaru tenía el ceño fruncido hacia un buen rato y no recordaba el por qué, Kiba tenía la mirada fija en su vaso pero en realidad contemplaba el vacío, Ino esbozaba una mirada pícara como si fuera una casamentera, Hinata ya comenzaba a hipar y Sakura no podía evitar reírse de ello. Quizás solo Chouji, Neji y Shino estaban tan solo un poco alegres por así decirlo, pero el resto de ellos se encontraban completamente ebrios.

-¿Será así? –inquirió la Yamanaka con sarcástico excentricismo.

-No deberían meterse así en los asuntos de los demás –habló el Akimichi sin ánimos de regañar a nadie.

Gracias amigo… realmente lo aprecio –pensó el abochornado Nara.

-Gomen, gomen, no quise incomodar a nadie –se disculpó apresuradamente la Yamanaka.

-Ni yo –se unía la palirosa quien no podía dejar de tocar con el dedo índice la rosa mejilla de la Hyuga para luego acotar de manera aterradora– es tan tierna.

-De- detente-te por favor… Sa-Sakura-chan… –habló como pudo la Hyuga.

-Será mejor que lleve a Hinata-sama a casa –sugirió Neji al ver que la mencionada no solo no dejaba de hipar sino que difícilmente podría defenderse del cariño de la Haruno.

-Un momento –ordenó la castaña como si de pronto fuese la líder del equipo de Gai– no pretenderás que cargue a Lee yo sola ¿verdad? –manifestó en forma de reproche.

-Yo te ayudo con él –se ofreció el Aburame amablemente.

-Gracias Shino, parece ser que todavía quedan caballeros –enfatizó Tenten mirando de reojo al mayor de los Hyugas quien apenas se dio por aludido.

-Creo que es momento de terminar la fiesta –habló con cierta desilusión la rubia de la Hoja mientras se tambaleaba un poco al ponerse de pie.

-Se te fue la mano Ino –señaló Chouji con un suspiro de por medio– te llevo a tu casa.

-No, yo puedo –refutó de manera orgullosa pero ante el primer tropiezo cambió contundentemente de opinión– bueno ahora que lo pienso, mi casa queda de camino a la tuya.

-Se siente un poco de nostalgia en el aire… hace mucho que Sasuke y Naruto no se ausentaban –comentó la Haruno poniéndose de pie con un poco esfuerzo.

-¿Te si-sientes sola, Sa-Sakura-chan? –cuestionó la primogénita del clan Hyuga.

-¡Es tan linda! –Gritó emocionada mientras pellizcaba las mejillas de su interlocutora y no se hubiera detenido jamás de no ser porque Neji apartó a su prima de la alumna de Tsunade. Y tan solo entonces ésta agitó la cabeza hacia los lados– los tengo a ustedes.

-Eso mismo, además esos dos ya no volverán a marcharse –agregó el Inuzuka confiado.

Marcharse ¿eh? –meditó la rubia de la arena mientras abandonaba el establecimiento junto a los shinobis, quienes procedieron a separarse en pequeños grupos.

Eventualmente el grupo al que pertenecía se fue reduciendo hasta que ya solo quedo Shikamaru para acompañarla. No obstante, ninguna de sus charlas habituales se produjo debido a que cuando finalmente quedaron a solas solo faltaban unos diez metros para llegar al hotel donde se alojaba la dama de la Arena.

Se detuvieron frente al edificio sin decir nada ni cruzar miradas, sabían que debían despedirse pero sería difícil hacerlo sin tocar el tema que las kunoichis de la Hoja habían sacado a la luz en el bar y sería aún más incómodo no hacerlo. No estoy segura si fue la falta de sobriedad la que logró desinhibirla o desautorizó su orgullo, pero el caso es que finalmente la dama de la Arena tomó la iniciativa.

-Gracias por todo, me divertí –habló con los ojos brillosos a causa del sake.

-Si…–soltó él pensativamente igual de ruborizado que ella. Odiaba admitirlo pero había bebido de más, y el exceso ahora traía sus consecuencias impidiéndole pensar con fluidez. Pese a lo dicho, no fue necesario soltar ningún comentario sagaz ya que en ese momento una fuerte explosión se oyó por sobre sus cabezas y al alzar la mirada con cierta incertidumbre vislumbraron hermosas luces de colores adornando el cielo nocturno.

-¿Fuegos artificiales? –cuestionó Temari un tanto sorprendida.

-No tengo ni idea de porqué los lanzan pero deberíamos apresurarnos y verlos desde una mejor posición –sugirió el Nara para no dejar pasar el momento y de inmediato subieron a la habitación de la Sabuko No para contemplar el paisaje desde su ventana.

Los cristalinos ojos de ambos, producto del alcohol, se posaron sobre los fuegos artificiales que comenzaron a estallar en el cielo nocturno para brindar entretenimiento a los visitantes. Los colores danzaban simultáneamente y ellos miraron el espectáculo un buen rato sin decir nada, la luz de la habitación estaba apagada así que sus rostros eran iluminados a penas por el reflejo de los vistosos colores que explotaban en un sinfín de formas. Paulatinamente, sus miradas se alejaron del cielo para posarse en los ojos del otro, sus corazones comenzaron a latir con fuerza y fue entonces que los verdosos ojos de la dama se nublaron repentinamente para dar paso a la desolación.

-¿Qué ocurre? –cuestionó el azabache sin comprender porque su actitud había cambiado tan bruscamente. Pero ella no podía formular palabra alguna así que solo comenzó a llorar como nunca antes lo había hecho.

Se sentía tan frustrada por no ser capaz de controlar sus sentimientos que las lágrimas tuvieron que reemplazar su voz para explicar su sufrimiento– la realidad es tan cruel –pensó ella dejándose vencer por el peso de sus responsabilidades.

Shikamaru la tomó entre sus brazos y la presionó contra su propio cuerpo. No comprendía bien que había causado tal malestar en la rubia, pero notó que no era el momento oportuno para hacer ese tipo de preguntas. Así que buscó confortarla con su lenguaje corporal, maniobra que debo decir, tuvo el éxito suficiente como para que la kunoichi normalizara su respiración.

Las lágrimas seguían brotando de sus ojos pero lejos de avergonzarse de ellas, como lo hubiese hecho en cualquier otra ocasión, confrontó al manipulador de sombras alejándose un poco de él para que pudiera ver su rostro.

-Temari… –murmuró él a lo que ella clavó su mirada en los negros ojos del Nara.

-Por favor… solo esta vez escúchame y no te sorprendas de lo que diré porque es la verdad, es lo que siento –solicitó con voz inocente y acercando sus labios a los oídos del shinobi pronuncio ciertas palabras que describían a la perfección lo que su corazón le revelaba.

Las palabras de Temari se acoplaron al estruendoso sonido de fuegos artificiales que seguían siendo lanzados intermitentemente pero, aun así, Shikamaru las escuchó con claridad, solo que no llegó a comprenderlas del todo. No obstante, aludió tal incapacidad a la falta de sobriedad y sin poder contenerse volvió a abrazarla con fuerza mientras el llanto de la dama se detenía y su corazón se dejaba llenar por la calidez del muchacho relajándola.

El azabache la soltó solo para tomar sus manos y guiarla hasta la cama donde ambos se sentaron para luego recostarse de lado sobre el colchón. Se miraron durante varios segundos sonriéndose mutuamente sin decir nada. El acarició con ternura sus mejillas rosadas sintiendo como su respiración se volvía cada vez más profunda hasta que el cansancio venció la vista de ambos y sus parpados se cerraron. Shikamaru susurró entonces su respuesta, convencido de que la dama aún no se encontraba completamente dormida.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Reviews**  
Mitchel0420: Que bueno que te guste! Si fue lo primero que pensé pero no sabes como le alegra que no sea solo por eso xD Te cuento que todavía estoy peleando con Shukaku por su posible aparición en este fic y vengo perdiendo de lo lindo así que es probable que se cole en este fic como lo hizo en los anteriores v.v

bestsellerwriter: Hola! has acertado querida, la verdad es que el argumento de esta historia no es lo interesante, lo que si considero valioso son el orden de sucesos puesto que en mis historias siempre es "planteo" luego "desarrollo-problemas" y últimamente "final feliz". Aquí el final feliz esta primero luego el planteo y luego los problemas por lo que veremos que resulta de todo esto xD Besitos

bd: Hola! No te preocupes alguna que otra cosa diré específicamente pero si tenes dudas me gustaría que preguntes, algunas no responderé porque lo hará el propio fic pero puede que haya cuestiones del cap en particular que no estén claras y me encararía aclararlas llegado el caso. Como viste Shikamaru ya se motivo! :D Gracias por comentar, saluditos


	4. Despertar con Resaca bajo las Estrellas

¡Hola amigos! ¿Qué tal va todo? Yo estoy feliz de haber llegado a este capítulo porque realmente he disfrutado al escribirlo y, al igual que el anterior, son de mis favoritos junto al siete y ocho por lo que espero también lo disfruten.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Despertar con Resaca bajo las Estrellas**

Que molesto… simplemente no entiendo porque hablan tan fuerte –pensaba Shikamaru medio dormido sin comprender la razón por la cual había tanta gente circulando en las calles frente de su casa. Su habitación era bastante hermética, ni siquiera era capaz de oír los gritos de su madre cuando ésta lo llamaba desde el jardín, y ahora repentinamente era capaz de hasta reconocer las palabras que formaban parte de la conversación de desconocidos en la calle– ¿habré desarrollado cierta sensibilidad auditiva? –se cuestionó moviéndose ligeramente para adoptar una posición más bien fetal, buscando librarse de ese tedioso dolor de cabeza cuando se dio cuenta no de una, sino tres cosas de gran importancia. La primera era que su oído funcionaba con normalidad; la segunda era que había algo que no le permitía moverse con libertad, como si se tratara de un peso sobre su pecho y abdomen, un peso que no solo no era muy pesado sino que además emanaba calor relajante; y la tercera se centraba en ese aroma que tan grácilmente inundaba su olfato, del cual pudo distinguir una sutil esencia de sake el cual le produjo leves náuseas y por el otro lado, un aroma dulce pero no empalagoso, una fragancia característica que ya había percibido con anterioridad– es como shampoo… ¿camelias? –asimiló y luego comenzó a entreabrir con esfuerzo sus perezosos ojos para visualizar de manera borrosa una rubia y desalineada cabellera.

¡Te-Te-Temari! –fue capaz de reconocer estremeciéndose un poco antes de que cualquier sonido pudiese escapar de sus labios. Ante el movimiento la Sabuko No se quejó tenuemente entre sueños, moviéndose con molestia y luego volvió a acomodarse en la posición inicial. Su cabeza reposaba sobre el hombro y parte del torso del Nara y su brazo atravesaba su estómago para tomarlo por la cintura, aferrándose a él como si fuera un animal de felpa que espanta las pesadillas. Pero ¿qué podría recriminar el manipulador de sombras? cuando su brazo estaba colocado estratégicamente en la espalda de la kunoichi, sujetándola contra su cuerpo.

Los nervios y la resaca no son buena combinación –admitió mentalmente temiendo por lo que sucedería cuando ella despertase. Sin embargo, esa punzante e irritante jaqueca no lo dejaba idear ningún salida caballerosa y, como si fuera poco, sentía cansancio en su cuerpo como si necesitara al menos diez horas más de sueño para reponerse– me pregunto qué habrá sucedido anoche… tengo vagas imágenes pero casi no puedo recordar de qué hablamos… si, hablamos de algo –se corrigió y luego recordó el momento en que vió los fuegos artificiales– ¡¿no me digas que hicimos algo…?! –Se apresuró a conjeturar pero al notar que ambos estaban completamente vestidos se relajó por un instante– ¿a quién quiero engañar? Aunque no hayamos hecho nada de seguro me asesinara cuando se despierte… Dios estoy tan cansado… apenas puedo mantener mis ojos abiertos, mejor los cerraré para ver si la falta de luz aplaca mi dolor de cabeza y me permite pensar con claridad –resolvió dispuesto a seguir meditando en busca de una solución diplomática. Sin embargo, antes de poder resistirse y aun con el bullicio de la calle en sus oídos, el sueño lo venció.

Unos veinte minutos más tarde, el sol comenzaba a darle de lleno en el rostro a la rubia quien, muy a su pesar, se vió obligada a abandonar ese sueño inconcluso donde corre por una espiral. La noche anterior el sueño había mutado, siendo capaz de reconocer que la espiral por la que corría eran en realidad las escaleras de una torre apaciblemente iluminada desde el exterior por una tenue luz amarilla. La angustia y desesperación que experimentaba mientras subía apresuradamente estaba directamente relacionada con la frustración de sentir que no avanzaba, que cada paso era inútil y, como si fuera poco, tras de ella se avecinaba una oscuridad tan pura como voraz.

No obstante su malestar, luego de ese sueño había dormido plácidamente y ahora sentía una especie de calidez intermitente sobre su cabeza, como si de un suspiro rítmico se tratara. En ese momento sus parpados de despegaron recibiendo la irritante pero aun así consoladora luz solar, y cegada comenzó a parpadear irregularmente para acostumbrarse al entorno. Un tanto mareada y, sin dejar de sentir curiosidad por ese calor que le cosquilleaba la cabeza, enfoco con dificultad la mirada y entonces lo notó. Estaba abrazando a alguien, sin siquiera detenerse a pensar en la noche anterior levantó la cabeza y observó el somnoliento rostro del Nara respirar con calma sobre ella. El sujeto estaba profunda y cómodamente dormido.

Sin pensarlo dos veces, busco visualmente con ahínco en su entorno hasta que divisó su abanico a través de la habitación– si se atrevió a tocarme –caviló furiosa y luego criticó su propio hilo de reflexión– ¿qué estoy pensando? Shikamaru es un perezoso mal hablado pero jamás se aprovecharía de una mujer, mucho menos si tomo en cuenta ese estúpido discurso sobre la caballerosidad que siempre repite… pero ¿qué tal si él también estaba ebrio? –se cuestionó entrando en pánico nuevamente. No obstante, al mirar su cuerpo cayó en la cuenta de que estaba completamente vestida, hasta sus sandalias calzaba. La situación seguía siendo vergonzosa pero al menos podía estar tranquila que nada extraño había sucedido entre ellos– Por kami-sama ¿por qué bebí tanto anoche? Anoche pasó algo… le dije algo y después me sentí aliviada ante su respuesta… qué le habré… ¡NO, no puede ser! No pude haberle dicho eso. Debo recordar que fue lo que me contestó al menos para así poder deducir que fue lo que le conté –se ordenó a si misma pero solo el sonido de las explosiones propias de los fuegos artificiales le venían a la mente y comenzaba a desesperarse– ¡que frustrante! y para colmo tengo jaqueca –reconoció al sentir una puntada prolongada en los laterales de su cabeza.

Un suspiro se escapó de sus labios mientras elevaba la cabeza por sobre el hombro del Nara para poder ver el reloj que descansaba en la mesita junto a la cama. Al ver la hora que éste marcaba prácticamente saltó del colchón provocando que el Nara gruñera, como si estuviese molesto por la repentina ausencia de la rubia.

-Shikamaru despierta –ordenó ella con voz apacible mientras se dirigía al baño para acomodarse un poco sus deshechas coletas y lavarse la cara. El moreno se revolvió un poco buscando el cuerpo de la Sabuko No con las manos pero esta ya se encontraba frente al espejo– ¡Shikamaru! –repitió como regañando a un niño, antes de ponerle pasta dental a su cepillo de dientes.

Ya había comenzado a cepillarse los dientes cuando frunció el ceño por la tardanza del sujeto, entre el olor a sake, el dolor de cabeza y el hecho de que, de por sí estaban llegando dos horas y media tarde a trabajar, la dama de la Arena no estaba precisamente feliz. Si alguien descubría que el vago había pasado la noche en su cuarto tendría muchas explicaciones que dar y de seguro nadie le creería que solo se quedaron dormidos como un par de alegres borrachos.

-Shikama… –estaba a punto de exclamar por tercera vez pero al voltearse vió al sujeto recostado contra la puerta entreabierta del baño mientras se sostenía la cabeza, claro indicio de su resaca, y bostezaba.

-Te escuché la primera vez –habló él ingresando al baño a paso lento, logrando sonrojar a la dama por el atrevimiento.

-Todavía no terminé –dijo ella sin retroceder ante la cercanía del Nara.

-¿Recién estabas apurada y ahora resulta que te tomas tu tiempo? –Cuestionó molesto ante la contrariedad de la Sabuko No– decídete mujer, además tengo que ir al baño…

-De acuerdo, pero no tardes –respondió sin ánimos de discutir mientras salía del pequeño cuarto, realmente estaba preocupada por la información que podría haber divulgado la noche anterior.

-Hai, hai –soltó el sin motivación alguna y luego de cerrar la puerta procedió a descargar los cinco litros de sake que había acumulado toda la noche. Luego se lavó las manos y la cara y mientras se secaba volvió a dirigirse a ella– nee Temari…

-¿Uh? –masculló ella desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-¿Tú recuerdas lo que pasó anoche? –cuestionó el moreno de manera pensativa.

-Vagamente… ¿hablamos de algo? –preguntó ella aun sabiendo que esa respuesta le traería o un gran alivió o una gran angustia.

-Si… pero no puedo recordarlo –acotó él abriendo la puerta para continuar la conversación frente a frente– y como si no fuera suficiente aún hay algo más extraño…

-¿Y qué es eso? –indagó mientras se dirigía a la puerta para abandonar el hotel. Y, a pesar de estar llegando tarde, no apresuraron el paso.

-Cuando te despertaste no intentaste asesinarme –recalcó él medio en broma medio en serio.

No había motivo, estaba vestida –caviló, pero por supuesto no le daría tal respuesta.

-¿Esa es tu forma de agradecer mi misericordiosa reacción? –indagó ella con un deje de superioridad pero él continuó de manera pícara.

-¿No será que no te incomoda tanto despertar junto a un genio? –supuso él con una sonrisa maliciosa que logró sonrojar a la rubia.

-No abuses de tu suerte, vago –ordenó ella esbozando una expresión de enfado que era opacada por sus mejillas encendidas. El Nara se sonrió levemente pero la rubia retomó el tema nuevamente– Por cierto, sería mejor que nadie se enterara… no es muy conveniente que la gente sepa que la embajadora de Suna se emborrachó y terminó durmiendo con un bebé llorón.

-Mira quien se queja de llorar –retrucó Shikamaru y la conversación se volvió un tanto seria y melancólica. La dama bajó la cabeza y fue entonces que él continuó– ¿por qué llorabas anoche?

-Yo…

-¡Shikamaru, Temari! ¡¿Dónde han estado?! –Cuestionó Sakura interrumpiendo la conversación de manera tajante para informar– ¡Tsunade-sama está por enviar Anbus a buscarlos!

-¿Es necesario que grite tanto? –le preguntó la Sabuko No al Nara mientras se sostenía la cabeza con la mano denotando vestigios de resaca al igual que el moreno.

-Muy necesario –respondió él de manera sarcástica mientras imitaba la posición de la dama de la Arena.

-¿Tanto tomaron anoche? –Inquirió la pelirosa notando el motivo por el cual los shinobis aún no llegaban a trabajar– realmente no parecía… esperen, si parecía. Pero entonces, ¿qué hicieron después de salir del bar? –insinuó de manera ladina la Haruno.

-Nos fuimos a dormir, Sakura… –respondieron los dos al unísono rodeando a la dama de ojos color jade para seguir su camino y presentarse ante la Hokage, esperando que ésta no haya pedido ya sus cabezas. La pelirosa se volteó para ver sus espaldas sin poder retirar esa sonrisa pícara del rostro con forme ambos avanzaban hacia el centro de la aldea.

Una vez que tocaron la puerta del despacho de la Godaime la furiosa voz de la mujer logró estremecerlos– Si se trata de Shikamaru o Temari pase –especificó la rubia haciendo que los jóvenes ninjas tragaran saliva antes de girar el pomo de la puerta.

El Nara, como el caballero que era, se aventuró primero solo en caso de que la ira de la magnate fuera extrema y ni bien abrió la puerta se vió obligado a cerrarla apresuradamente, puesto que la Senju aventó su escritorio completo contra el sujeto.

-Está un poco molesta –soltó con una sonrisa nerviosa hacia la kunoichi quien no podía creer que un Kage perdiera los estribos tan fácilmente.

-¡Shikamaru! Más te vale volver a entrar en éste instante –ordenó la sexagenaria mientras movía los restos de madera de la puerta para que el manipulador de sombras pudiese ingresar.

-Buenos días Tsunade-sama –saludó mientras volvía a ingresar esta vez seguido de la dama de ojos verdosos.

-No me vengas con saludos formales, hace tres horas que ustedes dos deberían estar en la oficina –regañó la mujer duramente y luego argumentó– ¿tienes idea el desastre que puede suceder si le pasa algo a Temari? ¿Cómo le explicaría yo al Kazekage que su hermana ha desaparecido? Se supone que tú eres su acompañante, lo que significa que debes velar por su seguridad y traerla a trabajar a tiempo –recalcó cada vez más enojada.

-Hokage-sama –llamó la dama de la arena buscando heredar la responsabilidad– debo decir que nuestro retraso es enteramente mi culpa.

-¿Cómo dices? –cuestionó sorprendida la Godaime, no era natural en la dama de la Arena el comportarse de manera irresponsable.

-Verá ayer fue mi cumpleaños por lo que terminé trasnochando y esta mañana me fue imposible levantarme, Shikamaru espero fuera de mi dormitorio sin lograr despertarme –mintió descaradamente pero con serio semblante la Sabuko No.

-¿Por qué no ingresaste por su ventana? –cuestionó Tsunade al shinobi quien había entendido a tiempo la decisión de la Sabuko No y, aunque no la compartía, no se le ocurría otra excusa que explicara mejor la razón por la cual ambos estaban retrasados.

-Las trampas que coloca no son el problema, el problema es que si entro por la ventana ella me descuartizará –comentó y esa explicación resultó extrañamente normal y creíble para la Senju, quien también poseía un carácter fuerte.

-Entiendo… bueno, solo me queda decirles que espero que este comportamiento no se vuelva a repetir –comentó mirando fijamente al Nara a quien no había eximido de responsabilidad a pesar de los motivos expuestos por Temari.

El resto de la mañana, Temari se la pasó archivando los decesos ocurridos en el campo de entrenamiento número cuarenta y cuatro y Shikamaru organizando el papeleo correspondiente a la inminente visita de los Kages para observar las finales de los exámenes.

-Solo un grupo de Suna se ha presentado esta vez ¿verdad? –cuestionó el moreno al ver el expediente.

-Sí, en mi aldea hay una brecha muy grande entre los Genin que ya son Chunin gracias a sus habilidades y los Genin que no están listos ni para pasar el examen escrito –explicó mientras un compañero de oficina les servía té y procedía a depositar los pocillos en ambos escritorios.

-Pero ningún sensei vino con ellos –recalcó Shikamaru y luego volvió la vista a la hoja para ver quien había sido designado como Jounin responsable del grupo– ¿Kankuro?

-Son estudiantes de Kankuro pero no nos gusta dejar a Gaara solo, siempre uno de nosotros está con él –comentó de manera sobreprotectora y luego bajó la mirada– desde que Akatsuki logró secuestrarlo Kankuro y yo nos hemos sentido un poco responsables.

-Esa situación fue una excepción, nadie podría dañar a Gaara con facilidad –alentó el manipulador de sombras.

-De cualquier manera no vamos a arriesgarnos. El caso es que como yo tenía que venir de todas maneras le dije que vigilaría a su grupo por él hasta las finales –volvió al tema para no ponerse sentimental frente a sus compañeros de trabajo.

En ese momento la líder del escuadrón de decodificación se detuvo frente a la puerta de la oficina donde los shinobis platicaban, al encontrarse ésta abierta de par en par no fue necesario tocar para ser recibida sino que simplemente anunció de manera nerviosa su llegada– B-Buenos días –saludó finalmente. Por lo general, alguien de su calibre no se rebajaría a actuar como una simple mensajera pero la cosa cambiaba cuando sabía que la receptora del mensaje de seguro estaría con Shikamaru Nara.

-Ah Shiho-chan, ohayo –saludo el tercer shinobi en la habitación.

-Buenos días dijeron los otros dos sin prestarle mucha atención a la rubia despeinada.

La dama ingresó a paso lento a la habitación y, aprovechando que el Nara estaba concentrado en los informes, lo recorrió con la mirada de pies a cabeza. Vaya que estaba loca por el manipulador de sombras, el mero hecho de estar cerca de él la ponía nerviosa y ansiosa al mismo tiempo, como si le costara contenerse y quisiera saltar a sus brazos al instante.

-¿Se te ofrece algo? –cuestionó el ninja de Konoha, siendo el único en notar que la estadía de la mujer se estaba prolongando sin motivo aparente. Ante tal interrogante Shikamaru y Temari apartaron la mirada de sus deberes para concentrarse en la mujer que portaba una carta entre sus manos.

-Le han enviado una carta Temari-san –habló la mujer con la mayor amabilidad que encontró en su ser. La verdad es que la Sabuko No no era precisamente su persona favorita. Si dejamos de lado el hecho de que Shikamaru le dedicaba todo su tiempo ni bien ella pisaba Konoha, Shiho aun tendría motivos para sentirse un poco opacada por la presencia de aquella mujer. Sin embargo ya estaba cansada de la situación, no podía seguir fantaseando como una adolescente, era momento de enfrentar la realidad porque a pesar de tener pocas chances, la kunoichi de la Hoja no se rendiría hasta obtener un contundente "no" por respuesta. Entregó la carta en mano y se volteó para mirar directamente a los ojos al moreno– Shi-Shikamaru-kun –tartamudeó un poco al principio pero rápidamente se compuso– estaba pensando que tal vez… si quisieras podríamos… –pero unas risitas malévolas la obligaron a detenerse para voltear a ver a Temari.

-Oh disculpen –habló la dama de la Arena deteniendo la lectura de la carta que le había enviado una Chunin de Suna– es solo que esta niña es muy graciosa a veces –acotó señalando la carta y refiriéndose a la emisora de la misma.

Shiho se aclaró la garganta y volvió a mirar a Shikamaru para retomar su intensión pero el Nara ya había vuelto a la lectura de su expediente. La mujer consideró que sería una grosería volver a interrumpirlo pero antes de que pudiese mover un musculo para salir de allí el moreno habló.

-¿Hablas de tu futura cuñada? –se inmiscuyó libremente Shikamaru demostrando que podía preguntar por la vida personal de la Jounin con libertad.

-No, se supone que es un informe formal pero lo redacto una de mis viejas alumnas –respondió ella con soltura.

-¿Te refieres de cuando fundaron la escuela ninja en Suna? –Recapituló el Nara y luego acotó– no puedo creer que alguien tan mandona como tú haya podido enseñarles algo.

-¡Oye! también puedo ser amable en ciertas ocasiones –se defendió ella sin un argumento contundente para sostener tal afirmación.

-Pero estoy seguro que esa vez no fue una de esas ocasiones –anticipó el manipulador de sombras levantando la mirada mientras ella despegaba los ojos de la carta para posarlos en el sujeto y entonces un silencio cómplice se hizo presente.

-No, claro que no –confesó mientras las risas de ambos llenaban el despacho– no creo que nunca hayan entrenado tan duro en su vida como cuando yo fui su sensei.

¡Es increíble! –Meditó Shiho molesta, a la par que cerraba el puño con fuerza– esta chica no hace movimiento sin que Shikamaru-kun esté pendiente de ella… y justo ahora que había reunido el valor para invitarlo a salir. Tampoco es que sea muy especial, si es una kunoichi con reputación y es la hermana del Kazekage pero no es precisamente la mujer más bonita o simpática del mundo. De hecho, es bastante aterradora e indisputablemente no sería una buena esposa o madre. Realmente no sé qué es lo que le ve… es como una bruja de viento.

-Ciertamente esto está más animado cuando esos dos trabajan juntos, ¿no crees Shiho-chan? –indagó el shinobi sin malicia alguna, solo quería incorporar a la abatida dama a la conversación.

-Oh es verdad, ibas a decirme algo ¿no, Shiho? –retomó el Nara notando que se había ido de tema.

-No es nada, con permiso –soltó la rubia cabizbaja dejando en claro ante todos que había algo que le molestaba.

-¿Dije algo malo? –le cuestionó Shikamaru al ninja de la Hoja quien se encogió de hombros al no conocer la respuesta.

00000000000

Cuando el horario laboral finalizó ambos salieron a paso lento hacia la calle. Sus cuerpos se sentían más pesados que de costumbre y el cansancio estaba marcando su presencia. Un prolongado bostezo fluyó con libertad fuera de los labios del genio de la Hoja.

-Creo que será mejor que descansemos de manera apropiada –soltó la dama deteniéndose por un instante.

-¿Estás segura? ¿No quieres almorzar? –cuestionó puesto que no era común en ella abandonar la rutina con tanta liviandad.

La kunoichi de Suna negó con la cabeza y luego agregó –además me gustaría poder dormir cómodamente en mi cama esta vez –recalcó con un deje de molestia.

-Te recuerdo que marcaste bien tu territorio anoche –habló con doble sentido el manipulador de sombras mientras esbozaba una pícara sonrisa.

-¡No digas esas cosas ni en broma! –amenazó Temari tomando su abanico.

-¡Tranquila mujer! –ordenó el Nara saltando varios metros hacia atrás.

-¡Hump! –Exclamó ella junto a un bufido mientras abandonaba esa posición ofensiva para pararse de manera normal– entonces no me provoques –manifestó como haciendo un puchero y solo entonces el moreno notó que sus mejillas estaban encendidas.

¿Desde cuándo se sonroja por este tipo de comentarios? Por lo general solo se burlaba de mi pero ahora pareciera como si los tomara en serio, casi como si le importara lo que yo dijera –caviló el shinobi mientras volvía caminando hasta donde estaba la dama– ¿o será que yo me estoy haciendo ideas raras porque ahora la veo de otra forma? Mendokusei, todo era más sencillo cuando solo la apreciaba como amiga pero ahora…

-Nee vago –habló ella fijando la vista al cielo y apartando al sujeto de sus pensamientos– otra vez no hay una sola nube en el cielo –acotó de manera pensativa sorprendiendo a su interlocutor.

¿Será que se le están pegando mis mañas? –se preguntó el Nara mientras retiraba de su bolsillo un paquete y procedía a tomar y encender un cigarrillo.

-¿Desde cuándo te interesan esa cosas tan triviales? –cuestionó usando el mismo calificativo que ella solía usar para describir la ociosa actividad del genio de la Hoja.

-Solo me resulta inusual –desvió ella mientras emprendía el viaje hacia su hotel seguida de cerca por el Nara– puedo llegar sola a mi hotel.

-Mi casa esta de camino de todas maneras –argumentó manteniendo el mismo ritmo de ella pero caminando un poco más atrás. Por varios segundos el silencio reinó.

-Odio ese olor –decretó ella sin voltearse refiriéndose al humo del cigarro– es nauseabundo.

-Lo sé, por eso camino detrás de ti –explicó sutilmente sin intención alguna de dejar de fumar.

-Supongo que sigue siendo mejor que el olor a sake –cedió ella de manera jocosa. Lo que esa mañana le había parecido un hecho terrible que terminaría con su vida tal y como la conocía, ahora le causaba gracia, y ese detalle no era ajeno a Shikamaru.

¡Qué mujer más problemática! –Resolvió en silencio ante la evolución en su estado anímico – no es que no me alegre que pueda sobreponerse con tanta facilidad, es decir, estuvo a punto de asesinarme hace dos segundos y ahora hasta se sonríe. No puedo verle la cara pero sé que lo hace, siento su escalofriante sonrisa. Entonces sería lógico preguntar ¿por qué demonios yo también estoy sonriendo como un idiota?

-Bueno… supongo que te veré luego –se despidió al llegar al edificio.

-Sí, pasaré más tarde –comentó él y siguió camino rumbo a su hogar para tomar una merecida siesta.

Temari habrá dormido cinco horas como mucho y luego se despertó con la sensación de haber dormido tres semanas. Estaba tan relajada y llena de energía que no le fue posible esperar por Shikamaru, tenía que salir a ver qué era lo que Konoha tenía para ofrecer. Vagó por las calles un buen rato hasta que vió la florería Yamanaka y al leer el apellido de Ino en la puerta no tuvo más remedio que mirar a través de la vidriera para ver si la rubia se encontraba trabajando. Al notar a la kunoichi de la Arena, la dama de ojos celestes le hizo una señal desde adentro a la visitante soltándole que la esperara. Unos minutos después, la chica había cerrado el local para reunirse con la Sabuko No.

-No hacía falta que cierres por mí –acotó al verla.

-¿De qué estás hablando? Ya es hora de cerrar –señaló la Yamanaka notando que la kunoichi estaba un poco desconcertada.

-Cielos, no miré la hora al salir del hotel –confesó un tanto apenada.

-Vamos a mi casa, no siempre puedo encontrarte sin el molesto de Shikamaru revoloteándote –se mofó jalando sutilmente el brazo de Temari.

-De acuerdo –accedió la rubia de Suna considerando que no tenía nada mejor que hacer. No tardaron mucho en llegar, de hecho arribaron al lugar junto al ocaso y no había nadie en la residencia Yamanaka cuando las kunoichis llegaron.

Ino comenzó a preparar té de inmediato y luego ambas se sentaron en el tapete de la habitación de la rubia para degustar la infusión y disfrutar de la compañía de la otra.

-Está delicioso –felicitó la Sabuko No refiriéndose al té verde.

-Arigato –soltó la menor con una sonrisa en la boca y luego cuestionó abiertamente– siento algo de curiosidad… ¿tienes a alguien especial en Suna además de tus hermanos?

-Es una pregunta extraña –comentó Temari alzando una ceja y luego inquirió– ¿te refieres a un amigo o un estudiante?

-Pensaba más bien en un amor –reveló Ino sin pelos en la lengua provocando que su interlocutora prácticamente se ahogara con el té.

-No, claro que no –respondió un tanto sorprendida por el calibre de la pregunta.

-¿Y en Konoha? –repreguntó hábilmente con una mirada ladina que le informó de inmediato a la dama de la Arena las intenciones de la joven.

-Detente ahí Ino –advirtió tomando su taza para beber otro sorbo y luego agrego– nosotros solo somos amigos.

-Claro que no, él, Chouji y yo somos solo amigos –corrigió la Yamanaka y luego se puso de pie para retirar de armario una caja gigantesca – déjame mostrarte algo –solicitó y comenzó a sacar varios objetos de la caja.

-Son muchas cosas –comentó la Sabuko No.

-La he tenido durante toda mi vida y con el paso de los años se ha ido llenado, son los recuerdos que acumulado junto a Shikamaru y Chouji –explicó y luego le mostró una foto– mira, esa fue la primer indigestión de Chouji, Shikamaru y yo nos quedamos todo el día haciéndole compañía porque no podía salir a jugar y aunque lo regañe bastante la verdad es que me divertí ese día –confesó con una cálida sonrisa de por medio.

-Eran muy pequeños –soltó Temari mirando con detalle los rostros de los tiernos niños.

-Y no nos llevábamos tan bien en ese entonces… la verdad es que en esos días me había comenzado a fijar en Sasuke y ellos opinaban que era una tonta por sentirme atraída hacia alguien como él –relató con un poco de nostalgia y luego agregó– ciertamente tenían razón.

-¡¿Qué dices?! Creí que aún te gustaba Sasuke –acotó la kunoichi de Suna un tanto sorprendida a lo que Ino negó con la cabeza.

-Nunca estuve enamorada de Sasuke, nunca lo conocí hasta ese punto. En esos días solo sentía una atracción física que quería corroborar con su personalidad al conocerlo, pero al poco tiempo Sakura nos vino con la noticia de que ella estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Me paralicé por un segundo y luego pensé que realmente no me gustaba tanto como para romper la amistad que tenía con ella –recapituló sonriéndose ante los motivos que alguna vez le causó mucha angustia– ella era la única amiga mujer que yo tenía después de todo, pero cuando se enteró de mis sentimientos hacia Sasuke se enfadó y decidió que competiría conmigo por él. Yo no tenía ningún interés en eso, sin embargo no estaba dispuesta a retirarme como una cobarde y recuerdo que pensé que sería mejor ser su rival que dejar de tratarnos del todo.

-Entonces comenzaste a competir con ella no por Sasuke, sino por el afán de mantener un vínculo con Sakura…–comprendió la Jounin considerando que la madurez de la Yamanaka no era algo que debía ser tomado a la ligera, incluso en esa tierna edad ella tenía en claro que era lo importante.

-Exacto, así que en realidad nunca he estado enamorada –meditó en voz alta abriéndose por completo frente a la Sabuko No– siempre he soñado con un amor estruendoso pero últimamente he estado buscando algo más… sin embargo, no he tenido suerte hallándolo, quizás solo he buscado en los lugares incorrectos.

-No creo que importe mucho donde lo busques… mientras no averigües que es lo que estás buscando, no serás capaz de encontrarlo –opinó Temari objetivando ese sentimiento que la menor le transmitía.

-Siento que estoy demasiado cansada para emprender ese tipo de búsqueda, así que la he reemplazado por otra que, aunque no me conduzca a ningún lado, al menos me mantiene ocupada –arguyó la dama de ojos celestes con una débil sonrisa en el rostro.

-Pero seguir buscando a ciegas y esperar que mágicamente venga a ti y te salve de tu letargo emocional es lo mismo que esperar que el regalo navideño de este año venga de la mano del mismísimo Santa Claus, cuando el momento llegue no podrás evitar decepcionarte –argumentó Temari preocupada por el daño que su interlocutora pudiese recibir de continuar de esa forma.

-Quizás tengas razón, pero aunque así fuese y quedara en ruinas… incluso eso estaría bien porque serían los cimientos de un cambio interno aún más profundo que de seguro me ayudaran a emprender la verdadera búsqueda de manera más eficiente –detalló dando a conocer que sentía que aún le faltaban madurar ciertos aspectos de sí misma que no lograría pulir sin dolor.

Ceder sus sueños para evitar la tristeza no es algo que este en sus planes. A primera vista no lo parece, pero ella se conoce mejor a si misma de lo que la mayoría llegaremos a conocernos en toda una vida, hasta da un poco de envidia pero me alegro por ella –pensó la Sabuko No terminando su té con calma.

-Eres mucho más fuerte de lo que pareces –alabó la dama de ojos verdosos produciendo un leve rubor en las mejillas de la menor producto del halago.

-Arigato… en todo caso, estas son las cosas que puedo reunir de mis amistades pero estoy segura de que tu relación con Shikamaru produciría cosas más intensas y personales de las que yo guardo aquí –opinó abiertamente y luego detalló– como la flor del desierto que crece en sus tierras.

-Fue un regalo de cumpleaños –argumentó ella sintiéndose un poco apenada por sentir la influencia de Ino sobre sí misma.

-Esa excusa se está volviendo vieja ¿no crees? –Cuestionó implantando una sonrisa ladina en su rostro mientras la Sabuko No comenzaba a ruborizarse– además me gusta ver cómo cambia su humor cuando sabes que vendrás y como sonríe como un idiota cuando va a buscarte a la entrada, fumando apresuradamente para que el olor a tabaco se aleje de él antes de encontrarte… en cierta medida me recuerda a Asuma-sensei en la época en la que salía en secreto con Kurenai.

-No puede suceder Ino –comentó secamente la rubia de la Arena mientras bajaba la mirada para no mostrar abiertamente su tristeza.

-¿Por qué no? –Se atrevió a cuestionar la Yamanaka a pesar de notar que la angustia había invadido la garganta de la mayor– Shikamaru es un buen hombre.

-Lo sé –masculló sin dejar que la melancolía alcanzara a sus palabras.

-Entonces… ¿por qué?...

-Porque al igual que todos yo me caigo y me lastimo pero a diferencia de muchos me levanto y finjo ser fuerte para no sentir el dolor –exclamó interrumpiendo a su interlocutora y dejando en claro que no estaba alardeando sobre su forma de ser, sino que estaba relatando los hechos tal cual eran– pero no por eso dejo de mirar mis limitaciones con rabia, que las ignore no significa que no tengan la capacidad de sofocarme, ellas no desaparecerán.

-Nunca te he visto como alguien que posea limitaciones, siempre te sobrepones a la adversidad –alentó la Yamanaka sorprendida ante la revelación que le era mostrada.

Es porque hasta ahora le he confiado a la parte de mí que es fuerte y despiadada el control de mis emociones –meditó comprendiendo el porqué del desconcierto de la rubia– jamás mostraría mi debilidad mientras esa parte de mi estuviese viva… más bien seguiría con vida aunque la destruyeran porque siempre renacería de los fragmentos rotos. Ahora mismo está estallando para dejarle ver a Ino mi lado sentimental.

-Que no provengan de mí no significa que no las tenga –refutó señalando que no era ella quien generaba las restricciones pero si las cargaba– no voy a pretender enfrente de ti –anticipó dejándole saber a la dama de ojos celestes que a continuación haría una difícil excepción y abriría completamente su corazón ante ella por un breve momento que debería quedar solo entre ellas.

-Dímelo, no lo repetiré –solicitó queriendo conocer las verdaderas emociones que ella le profesaba a su amigo y al mismo tiempo sintiendo curiosidad por esas extrañas circunstancias que Temari llamaba limitaciones.

-No voy a decirte que puedo reponerme a todo percance ni voy a mentirte al afirmar que ellos no me importan porque sí me importan, me importa desde que lo conocí a él –habló de manera incomprensible levantando la mirada para mostrar su angustiados ojos, preocupando de esta manera a Ino que no terminaba de comprender el asunto del todo– es cierto, tienes razón, Shikamaru es alguien especial para mí pero aunque él se sintiera de la misma manera no hay forma de vaya a funcionar.

Estoy segura de que Shikamaru está más que predispuesto a compartir el peso que ella lleva, sea cual sea –especuló Ino sin ser capaz de dilucidar el verdadero problema y como es que ese se vinculaba con el Nara.

-¿Lo dices porque vives en Suna? –atinó a preguntar entre toda la desesperación que veía frente a sus ojos.

-Lo digo porque soy una kunoichi de Suna, soy hija y hermana del cuarto y quinto Kazekage, soy Temari de la Arena con todo lo que eso implica –sentenció con firmeza dando a entender que había una carga más pesada de lo que parecía a primera vista detrás de esos títulos y que ella no estaba dispuesta a soltar.

Consecuentemente a esa platica, la dama de Suna abandonó la residencia Yamanaka con una disculpa de por medio y sin dar mayor explicación. Ino le insistió para que pasara la noche allí o al menos se quedara hasta tranquilizarse pero Temari no podía permanecer ni un segundo más. Apreciaba a la rubia de la Hoja y el intento que ésta había hecho para consolarla aun sin tener conocimientos específicos de la situación. Realmente la consideraba una amiga valiosa a partir de allí, por la empatía que mostraba y la predisposición a auxiliarla. No obstante, la idea de tener que elegir entre explicarse y preocupar más a un a su anfitriona la destrozaba. Solo quería tomar aire a solas sin que eso consternara a la Yamanaka.

-Gomenasai, por favor no te preocupes porque estoy bien –solicitó al salir del hogar de Ino.

-¿Estás segura? –Cuestionó considerando que no era apropiado dejarla ir en ese estado– puedes quedarte si lo deseas.

-Gracias pero realmente estoy bien –mintió queriendo apartar a la Yamanaka de sus problemas.

-De acuerdo pero si cambias de opinión regresa por favor –solicitó la dama de ojos celestes.

-Hai, arigato –se despidió y comenzó a caminar apaciblemente hacia un lugar de Konoha donde nunca había estado antes.

Realmente soy brillante, derrumbarme así en frente de Ino fue la mejor reacción del mundo –se criticó duramente mientras mordía su labio inferior buscando calmarse– ¿dónde quedó el entrenamiento psicológico del que tanto me enorgullecí en su momento? Siempre supe que esto pasaría y hasta ahora solo he corrido y repelido las decisiones que han proyectado en mí en lugar de tomar una decisión definitiva. Pero como hacer algo que podría perjudicar a mis hermanos sin la horrible culpa de saber que podría haberlo evitado. Probablemente, si nunca lo hubiera conocido pensaría igual que Gaara pero eso ya no puede ser, no puedo obedecer sumisamente y acallar mis emociones.

Y antes de darse cuenta estaba parada frente al monumento de los caídos donde junto sus manos y elevó una plegaría al cielo por ellos.

Shikaku-san, por favor cuide de su hijo porque yo no puedo hacerlo –rezó uniendo las palmas de sus manos y agachando la cabeza para luego cerrar los ojos y acallar esas estrepitosas lágrimas que no llegaron a nacer– si me quedo a su lado, solo terminaré dañándolo.

-Con que aquí estás, llevo dos horas buscándote –habló de manera perezosa el Nara mientras se acercaba a ella quien abrió repentinamente los ojos para mirarlo atentamente.

La angustia que atravesaba mi pecho hace un instante se ha incrementado solo por el mero hecho de oír su voz y ahora que lo veo acercarse a paso lento quiero llorar de felicidad solo porque está frente a mí. No es la primera vez que él me genera este tipo de emociones –caviló la Sabuko No sin poder negar por más tiempo lo evidente– este sentimiento tan intenso, se parece a lo que Ino describió antes… ahora lo comprendo esto es lo que llaman enamorarse.

Me gustaría decir que no estoy acostumbrada a sentirme así pero supongo que sería mentira. Hace mucho que comencé a sentirme inusualmente contenta y nerviosa al mismo tiempo frente a ciertos gestos suyos.

-¿Por qué me miras así? ¿Hice algo? –cuestionó Shikamaru ante el ceño fruncido de la dama que se sentía un tanto molesta por las sensaciones que la presencia del sujeto desataba en ella.

-No, nada –soltó ella secamente sin poder ocultar su irritación mientras comenzaba a encaminarse hacia la ciudad.

-¿Es porque tardé en encontrarte? –Insistió el moreno ensañado en querer averiguar el motivo por el cual la Sabuko No estaba de mal humor– cuando me desperté fui directo al hotel pero el administrador dijo que ya habías salido.

Baka, deja de decir esas cosas. Deja de hablar como si te importara mi estado anímico, solo empeoras las cosas –pensó Temari sintiéndose abochornada por la actitud del vago– solo haces que piense que podría…

-Está bien, ya olvídalo –ordenó esperando que el Nara se detuviera pero, en su lugar, el mencionado comenzaba a enfadarse.

Shikamaru la tomó por el brazo y se puso frente a ella a una distancia imprudentemente cerca. La miró a los ojos dejándole ver su irritación y entonces habló– ¿Qué pasó mientras estabas por tu cuenta?

Los ojos de Temari se abrieron de par en par, era casi como si él lo supiera todo, como si hubiese estado ahí pero era imposible. ¿Entonces qué estaba pasando? ¿Tan obvia era que él podía leerla como un libro abierto?

-¡¿Por qué insistes tanto?! –Cuestionó con molestia zafándose de su agarre– debería ser problemático para un vago como tu pensar tanto en algo tan insignificante –aseguró poniendo en manifiesto que ella era consiente de cuan ambivalente era su actitud.

-¡¿Crees que te veo como a una histérica y petulante?!–Indagó él levantando la voz ante la rabia que sentía al ver que ella no era capaz de percatarse con claridad de sus sentimientos, podría ser astuta para reconocer sus pensamientos pero en cuestiones del corazón ella se mostraba completamente distante– ¡Nunca pensaría en tus emociones como algo insignificante, mujer! –exclamó frenéticamente mientras la sorpresa se apoderaba más y más de los verdosos ojos que tenía en frente– no voy a tratarte como si fueras una mujer estúpida porque sé que no lo eres, y por eso sé también que si estás molesta es por algo importante.

-Tienes razón estoy molesta por algo importante –confesó bajando la cabeza para desviar la mirada– pero no quiero hablar de eso ahora.

Shikamaru comprendió, por el semblante en su rostro, que algo realmente andaba muy mal pero presionarla no lo conduciría a ningún lado. Entonces pensó que lo mejor sería hacerla sentir lo suficientemente cómoda como para que ella se serenara y libremente hablara de ello de manera voluntaria. Su mirada estaba clavada en el rostro de la Sabuko No y mientras intentaba idear una forma de hacerla sentir mejor inconscientemente comenzó a querer recordar que era lo que ella le había dicho la noche anterior. Si al menos fuese capaz de recordar sus propias palabras de seguro las de ella serían deducibles pero estaba tan ebrio esa noche que solo recordaba el eco de su propia voz resonando en su pecho.

No obstante ese sentimiento de incertidumbre no lo castigaba, se sentía cálido por dentro al saber que ella aún seguía allí, delante de él. Se autoconvenció de que el recuerdo extraviado llegaría en su momento. Por lo pronto, lo que realmente lo aquejaba era que el rostro de Temari le indicaba que ella se encontraba abatida.

-Vamos –ordenó él comenzando a caminar a paso lento en sentido contrario a donde la dama se dirigía.

-¿Por allí? –indagó ella confundida por el hecho de que el vago se alejaba de Konoha.

-Todos estos días sin nubes han traído algo bueno al final, ven quiero que lo veas –solicitó el con voz calma sin voltearse a ver la kunoichi.

La espalada de Shikamaru nunca le pareció más grande a Temari. Quería perderse completamente en la suave y protectora voz del Nara y dejarse guiar en el profundo y oscuro sendero sin cuestionarse nada más. Con cada paso la ansiedad y la soledad retrocedían un poco más y finalmente ambos olvidaron el malestar que sentían. Ella lo siguió adentrándose en el espeso bosque, mismo que solía atravesar para entrar y salir de Konoha. Allí la noche parecía más intensa y el shinobi no se detuvo hasta topar con un gigantesco y ancestral árbol.

-Es aquí –señaló él con una media sonrisa y entonces comenzaron a trepar el árbol velozmente. Naturalmente el manipulador de sombras llegó primero a la copa del mismo, puesto que ya sabía dónde debía pisar. La dama notó que el rostro de su acompañante se iluminó repentinamente al llegar a la cima, pero no fue sino hasta que ella misma alcanzó ese punto que supo el porqué. Miles de estrellas iluminaban el cielo de nocturno con una claridad que hubiese sido imposible apreciar desde Konoha, la luminosidad era tan grande que podían sentir la inmensidad del universo sobre sus cabezas y entre ellas la brillante luna resplandecía acompañándolos como un igual, sin resaltar estruendosamente de entre las estrellas. Los ojos de ambos se posaron sobre el bellísimo paisaje y por unos momentos lo contemplaron sonriendo.

Vislumbrar un cielo como este desde un mundo tan oscuro hace que me den ganas de llorar de felicidad pero sé que el paisaje no significaría nada si él no estuviera aquí. ¿Cuándo fue que me di cuenta que solo él puedes provocarme este tipo de emociones? –se cuestionó la rubia mirándolo por un instante y ampliando su leve sonrisa.

-Se ven tan nítidamente que pareciera que fueran a caer en cualquier momento –acotó ella refiriéndose a las estrellas como un símbolo de esperanza y no como un deseo inalcanzable.

-Una noche en los que mi madre estaba insoportablemente problemática mi padre me trajo aquí. Yo era pequeño pero nunca lo olvidé y, a pesar de que volví muchas veces a ver las estrellas por mi cuenta, nunca vi un cielo tan hermoso como este –relató con un poco de nostalgia.

-Shikaku era… un gran shinobi pero parece ser que además era un gran padre –halagó ella comparando su infancia con la del manipulador de sombras– cuando yo era pequeña mi padre me dio un kunai y me observó entrenar un día completo, cuando estaba exhausta se acercó a mí y me dijo que no perdería el tiempo conmigo pero que dejaría que me diera cuenta sola, me dio este mismo abanico unos días después y le encomendó a Baki que me enseñara.

-Eso es horrible –opinó él volviendo la vista sobre la dama mientras ésta reía por lo bajo.

-No fue tan malo, de hecho fue muy amable de su parte pasar el día entero mirándome –soltó ella con sarcasmo.

-Darle un kunai a tu hija no me parece la mejor idea, menos si es tan violenta como…

-¡Oye! –se quejó viendo hacia donde iba el comentario y luego rió al decir– teniendo en cuenta que yo le pedí ser una kunoichi en primer lugar fue bastante considerado –soltó sonriéndose ante el recuerdo y obligando al Nara a hacer lo mismo solo por verla alegre nuevamente– gracias vago, hiciste que recordara los traumas de mi niñez.

Ambos rieron un poco luego de eso, dejando que la sonrisa en sus rostros se convirtiera en el vestigio de su charla.

Si no se lo digo ahora probablemente no haya otra oportunidad tan perfecta como esta –consideró él mirándola de reojo– No puedo confiarme en que ella lo descubra por su cuenta, no tendría el mismo significado. Un hombre de verdad no tiene problemas para comunicar este tipo de cosas pero cuando se trata de estos temas, la elocuencia me evade deliberadamente.

-No soy muy bueno para este tipo de cosas, pero si estás triste no puedo evitar intentar algo por más idiota que sea, para que vuelvas a sonreír aterradoramente –recalcó retirando la vista de las estrellas sobre el final de la frase para encontrarse con los enormes ojos verdosos que brillaban por el reflejo del cielo.

-Shikamaru…–murmuró por lo bajo sin poder articular una frase completa.

Cuando me miras así no puedo evitar sentirme segura, como si nada de este mundo pudiese afectarme o dañarme siempre y cuando tú no apartes la mirada –pensó ella mientras se sonrojaba imperceptiblemente– supongo que muy dentro de mí siempre supe bien lo que siento por ti.

-No me digas nada –solicitó él volviendo a desviar la mirada hacia arriba evitando el pudoroso momento y maldiciéndose por comportarse como un niño.

Ella sonrió y luego volvió la vista hacia la inmensidad de la noche para comentar con voz clara esta vez– es asombroso, nunca vi estrellas con la intensidad como para opacar a la luna.

-No la opacan, solo se ponen a su nivel pero la luna sigue gustándome más –admitió él clavando la vista en el satélite natural.

-Pensé que habías dicho que te gustaba venir a ver las estrellas –recalcó ella refiriéndose a la anécdota sobre Shikaku.

-En esa época me gustaban más las estrellas –concordó sin realizar una prudente pausa en su explicación, que bien podría haberle otorgado el tiempo para considerar la magnitud de sus siguientes palabras– pero esa es la perfecta cuarta luna de tu abanico, una que me recuerda a ti incluso cuando no estas –habló con perfecta libertad sin medir sus palabras. No obstante, medio segundo después, las meditó y los nervios acabaron con la calma que se había instalado en él, así que apresurada e inocentemente intentó corregirse a sí mismo mientras confrontaba visualmente a la ruborizada dama que tenía frente a él– etto… lo que quise decir fue que… bueno… mendokusei… yo no…

No obstante, no necesitó seguir buscando las palabras apropiadas para salir de la bochornosa situación puesto que la dama apoyó su mentón sobre el hombro del Nara, recargando todo su cuerpo contra el del sujeto y cerca de su oído cuestionó– dime ¿Qué haré?

-¿Huh? –masculló él sumamente avergonzado por no poder estar a la altura de la situación, se sentía como un chiquillo que no era capaz de enfrentar el castigo por los destrozos que él mismo había causado.

-Quiero quedarme junto a ti… –continuó ella sin despegarse de él quien tragó saliva mientras asimilaba lo mejor que podía la situación. Le costaba aceptar que no se trataba de un sueño sino de la placentera realidad.

¡¿Maldición por qué no puedo dejar estos sentimientos inseguros y comportarme como un hombre?! –se reprochó el Nara mientras sentía las delicadas manos de Temari sobre sus hombros y el aliento de ésta cerca de su cuello– debo concentrarme, está diciéndome algo importante pero mis nervios se amontonan en mi garganta.

-…pero… deberé irme pronto y cuando eso pase… –Continuó ella con suavidad y hasta melancolía–…solo te quedara la flor y la luna para recordarme.

_"No dejaré que te alejes de mi"_ –resonaron en ese mismo momento dentro de él las palabras que Shikamaru mismo había pronunciado la noche anterior. Y sin poder evitarlo, la rodeó con sus brazos aprisionándola aún más contra sí mismo.

-Anoche debiste haber dicho algo parecido –acotó él sin que la dama se moviera o intentara liberarse de su abrazo– porque acabo de recordar que te dije que no dejaría que te alejaras de mí.

-No deberías hacer promesas que no puedes cumplir –manifestó ella respirando profundamente para aplacar su turbulento corazón y llenarse del aroma del Nara.

-¿Qué es lo que está por pasar? –Cuestionó volteando un poco el rostro para mirarla de reojo.

-Poco después de que comience el otoño algo sucederá en Suna –anunció ella de manera misteriosa y Shikamaru comprendió de inmediato que eso era lo que aquejaba a la Sabuko No.

-¿Te digo algo?, la naturaleza de las promesas dicta que estas deben en mantenerse inmune al cambio y cumplirse a pesar de las circunstancias –habló con suavidad como si le estuviera contando un secreto sumamente valioso. Ella separó el rostro del hombro del sujeto para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos desde una distancia donde sus alientos lograban entremezclarse y entonces él continuó– así que sin importar lo que ocurra, deberé mantener mi palabra.

El rubor de sus mejillas ya no era un secreto para el otro, sus rostros comenzaron a romper esa ínfima distancia que los separaba para que sus labios se rozaran con calma y suavidad. Eventualmente, comenzaron a ejercer un poco más de presión para saborear la cavidad del otro, la humedad y calidez de sus lenguas exploraron sin restricciones el territorio ajeno y sus labios solo se separaron una vez que el aire en sus pulmones se agotó. No es que importe en verdad pero, mientras el beso de Temari sabía a té verde, en el de Shikamaru aún se podían encontrar huellas de tabaco.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Sé que está mal que yo lo diga pero me gustó como quedó.

P.D.: Sé que dije que esta semana que pasó iba a actualizar el **Juego del Diablo**, no es culpa de Arika simplemente no llegué con los tiempos y terminé enviándole el capítulo anoche. Ahora ella ya tiene la copia así que seguramente actualizará pronto. Saluditos~

**Reviews**

bd: no llores querida, mira ya pasó la semana y vino la actualización :D lo que dijo Temari volverá tergiversado, por ahora al menos ya viste que le dijo Shikamaru. Nos vemos el siguiente sábado :D

kiops: el fic o el cap? o.O qué te gustaría cambiar?

fruit993: Me alegra que te guste, me dan ganas de escribir más ^^ Las actualizaciones son los sábados, saluditos.

j: actualizo solo los sábados porque necesito tiempo para ir escribiendo, en realidad ya tengo terminado hasta el capítulo trece pero sé que más adelante la universidad me absolverá la vida y no tendré tanto tiempo, por lo cual debo reservar unos capítulos para poder mantener la regularidad en las actualizaciones, espero esto no te moleste y gracias por tu apoyo, me alegra que te guste ^^

Mitchel0420: que bueno que te guste porque el orden de los sucesos es la gracia de este fic. Básicamente, la historia esta al revés... esto se entenderá más adelante. Gracias por tomarte la molestia de comentar! saluditos ^^


	5. Medicina y Sopa de Tofu

¡Buena semana amigos! Aquí les traigo el capitulo de esta semana pero antes quiero hacer una salvedad que no he aclarado y es importante. Este FIC contiene **lemon **por lo que les agradecería que de ahora en más lean con responsabilidad para evitar inconvenientes en futuros capítulos. No me molesta que el lemon sea criticado, pero si la decisión de incluirlo puesto que ya estoy avisando desde temprano. Saluditos~

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Medicina y Sopa de Tofu**

Estoy cansada, ya no puedo seguir –pensó la dama de Suna mientas corría hacia arriba, subiendo peldaño a peldaño esa cilíndrica escalera que parecía no tener fin– ya casi me alcanza y aun no veo el último escalón –continuó refiriéndose a esa oscura presencia que le pisaba los talones. Miró hacia atrás mientras avanzaba y luego volvió a fijar la hacia arriba donde había surgido un resplandor brillante que la cegaba– pero no puedo detenerme, si me rindo todo habrá terminado… y ahora más que nunca… –los cristales de la ventanas que recubrían por completo la torre, como si de ladrillos se tratasen, se opacaban ante las tinieblas pero resplandecían en el la parte superior de la cíclica estructura–…quiero alcanzarte.

En ese momento Temari abandonó abruptamente sus sueños para despertar de manera agitada y sin poder respirar con normalidad se sentó en la cama. Estaba cubierta de sudor pero tenía mucho frío, sus manos estaban congeladas así que sintió con mayor claridad la diferencia de temperaturas cuando tocó su frente con los dedos.

Estoy ardiendo –notó y de inmediato volvió la vista al lado izquierdo de la cama donde no encontró a nadie– ¿qué estoy buscando? Debo tener fiebre… no hay otra razón para que me comporte tan irracionalmente –dedujo y entonces se puso de pie, el contacto con el frío piso le provocó un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda y murió en su nuca pero aun así continuó descalza hasta el baño donde abrió el grifo de agua caliente. Llenó la bañera y luego procedió a ingresar en ella para relajarse.

Con que la semana de los mil vientos ¿eh? –Meditó en silencio mientras dejaba que el vapor humedeciera su cabello– no me sorprende que el antiguo concejo de Suna haya querido desaparecer toda la información al respecto después de que aquella vez –caviló sonriéndose un poco ante esta suposición– aunque, de todas maneras, nadie se atrevería a mencionarlo después de lo que paso –deliberó mientras sonreía sínicamente– nee Misae-san, ya sé que ser la hija del Kazekage no es fácil y entiendo la razón por la cual estabas molesta pero… ¿tenías que matarlos a todos? –Cuestionó como si sus pensamientos pudiesen alcanzar a la difunta mujer, su sonrisa desapareció completamente al volver a hilar su pensamiento– te agradará saber que no se ha vuelto a celebrar desde aquella vez, no ha habido necesidad de ello… hasta ahora.

Se envolvió en un toallón y desagotó el agua de la bañera. Su cuerpo se sentía pesado y a pesar del baño caliente aún estaba helada. Toda ella sentía la ausencia de calor salvo por su frente que ardía con intensidad. Se vistió rápidamente para no perder el poco calor corporal que sus extremidades aun conservaban pero, no fue sino hasta que el primer estornudo salió de sus labios que fue capaz de reconocerlo– no es solo fiebre, pesqué un resfriado –caviló molesta consigo misma– a decir verdad no me extraña, trasnoché durante la celebración de mi cumpleaños, anoche también me acosté tarde después de volver del bosque y no he comido algo sustentable desde hace ya dos días pero aun así no tengo tiempo para estar enferma.

Se dispuso entonces a estirar las sabanas de la cama con cuidado y para posteriormente encargase de ella misma y acomodar su cuatros coletas. Ya eran las siete y cuarto cuando alguien llamó a su puerta lo cual le resultó extraño a la Sabuko No puesto que Shikamaru no pasaba antes de las ocho para ir a trabajar. La dama apenas podía mantener los ojos abiertos razón por la cual abrió la puerta sin consultar primero quien era y en ese momento su visitante se abalanzó contra ella abrazándola.

-Por Kami-sama aquí estas –soltó la rubia de la Hoja transmitiendo su desesperación– la verdad es que me dejaste muy preocupada anoche cuando te fuiste de casa.

-Ino…

-Así que más tarde pasé a verte pero no te encontré –continuó con su relato haciendo caso omiso del llamado de la dama de la Arena.

-Ino –volvió a llamar con el mismo tono de voz apagado que la primera vez y entonces la Yamanaka se separó un poco de ella para verla a la cara.

-¿Qué te pasó? –cuestionó alarmada escrudiñando el rostro de la mayor y luego detalló– estas toda roja y tienes ojeras ¿te sientes bien?

-Sí, no es nada –mitigó Temari cansada de preocupar a la dama de ojos celestes– es solo un pequeño resfriado.

-Deberías tomarte el día libre –sugirió maternalmente su interlocutora a lo que la kunoichi de Suna rió.

-Jamás he faltado a trabajar y esta vez no será la excepción –negó la propuesta de manera contundente aunque sus tembloroso cuerpo contradecía sus palabras– hablando de eso saldré ahora antes de que Shikamaru venga.

-Mejor te acompaño –se ofreció la Yamanaka y la Sabuko No no pudo negarse, después de todo, no estaba segura de poder llegar sin la asistencia de alguien.

-Gracias, solo dejaré esta nota pegada en la puerta para que Shikamaru sepa que nos adelantamos –soltó ella y ambas se pusieron en camino. Sus piernas flaqueaban y al sentir la inestabilidad decidió que sería buena idea continuar con la charla para que Ino no lo notara– nee Ino…–llamó a la menor quien volteó a verla– lamento mucho lo de anoche.

-No tienes que disculparte de hecho me hace feliz que compartas algo tan íntimo conmigo –habló de manera sumamente madura la Yamanaka reconociéndola como una amiga– pero aún no me dices donde estabas anoche.

-El cielo estaba muy claro así que fui a ver las estrellas –comentó levemente esperando poder engañarla.

-¿Tú sola? –cuestionó hábilmente la menor.

-Etto…–balbuceó al no ser capaz de inventar alguna historia creíble.

-Oh por dios, ¡¿Shikamaru te llevó a ver las estrellas?! –cuestionó emocionada la dama de ojos celestes.

-¡Shhh baja la voz! –ordenó por lo bajo temerosa de que alguien pudiese oírlas.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo, no diré nada pero la charla no ha terminado –sentenció aplazando la conversación por piedad a la resfriada kunoichi y entonces notaron algo peculiar. Una desalineada chica cargaba una enorme caja que no parecía ser muy pesada pero ciertamente tampoco le permitía ver por dónde iba. La mujer estaba hablando sola o más bien quejándose en voz baja pero clara.

-Mira eso –dijo Temari señalando a la joven en cuestión y fue en ese momento que la aludida pasó por al lado de ellas, permitiéndoles escuchar lo que decía.

-¡Maldita bruja de viento! De no ser por ella podría haber invitado a salir a Shikamaru-kun ayer, debería quedarse en Suna y no volver jamás –murmuraba por lo bajo pero de manera clara y ambas rubias pudieron escucharla sin ningún problema.

Se refiere a mí –notó instantáneamente la Sabuko No pero en ningún momento sintió una furia desmedida. De hecho, casi estaba orgullosa de ser llamada así, era el nombre perfecto para aquella parte de su ser que había muerto y renacido frente a Ino el día anterior y, al mismo tiempo, Shiho la describía como una amenaza frente al deseo de llegar al corazón de Shikamaru. No obstante los verdaderos sentimientos de la embajadora, aún estaba su orgullo y sadismo de por medio el cual no se contuvo ni por un momento.

-Con que bruja de viento ¿no? –habló con potente voz la Sabuko No paralizando a Shiho quien bajó la caja de inmediato para encontrarse con una enfadada Ino y una sádica Temari. Ésta última invocó su abanico agradecida de saber que no necesitaría pelear, en las condiciones en las que se encontraba era más probable que derribara algún edificio a que asestara el golpe a su oponente.

-T-Temari-san –balbuceó Shiho aterrada.

Pero eso no significaba que no debiera intimidarla un poco para que cuidara sus palabras– entonces… ¿quieres ver a la bruja de viento en acción? –cuestionó aterradoramente.

-¡Ino-chan, sálvame! –suplicó por su vida casi sollozando al ver que la kunoichi desplegaba las tres lunas de su abanico de una vez.

-Lo siento Shiho, así no es como los ninjas de Konoha hablamos de nuestros aliados –se desentendió de la situación sabiendo que Temari no la dañaría y entonces continuó caminando como si nada, dejando la disputa atrás.

-¿Empezamos entonces? –cuestionó la Jounin con una siniestra sonrisa que resaltaba más sus ojeras dándole un aire malévolo y la inmóvil rubia de cabello alborotado enmudeció. Al no obtener respuesta, Temari cerró su abanico y se abalanzó contra ésta para golpearla con la punta del mismo. La chica se encorvó cubriéndose la cabeza con las manos pero, al no sentir el daño físico, abrió los ojos con temor para notar que la kunoichi de Suna se encontraba parada frente a ella sin intención de agredirla– oye niña –llamó la dama de la arena a la aterrada mujer y entonces se inclinó para susurrarle– el único motivo por la cual sigues viva es porque tienes razón, soy una bruja de viento –y ante esta afirmación realizó un movimiento adormecedor con su abanico para desaparecer junto a este y reaparecer junto a Ino.

-Quien diría que alguien tan tranquila como Shiho podría tener una lengua tan afilada –opinó la Yamanaka una vez que la Sabuko No se le unió– pero si lo pensamos un momento es lógico que ella te odie.

-Que me odie o no es su problema –manifestó la rubia de Suna demostrando que no le interesaba en lo absoluto los sentimientos de la decodificadora.

-Veo que no temes a la competencia… ¿será que pasó algo anoche? –cuestionó Ino sugerentemente y la Sabuko No agradeció al resfriado el haberle ruborizado la cara durante todo el día porque de no ser así, le sería imposible defenderse en ese momento.

-Estas mal interpretando todo –soltó con seriedad Temari desilusionando a la Yamanaka.

-Bueno supongo que siempre podré soñar –exclamó deteniéndose frente a la puerta del palacio del Hokage e inspeccionando una vez más el mal semblante de la dama de Suna indagó– ¿estás segura de que no quieres tomarte el día libre? Tsunade-sama te lo concederá cuando vea el estado en el que te encuentras.

-No voy a tomarme el día libre pero tú eres un ninja médico ¿no puedes aliviar la fiebre al menos? –solicitó sintiéndose mareada.

-Me gustaría pero el ninjutsu médico no funciona así, podemos fácilmente curar una herida exterior o hasta sanar huesos rotos pero lo que sugieres es peligroso. Tratar los virus que afectan el sistema inmunológico configura una gran amenaza, si nos equivocáramos podríamos alterar las funciones básicas de la sangre –explicó detalladamente la Yamanaka para concluir– en resumen, es mucho riesgo para curar algo que una noche de descanso y algunos antibióticos soluciona por sí solo.

-Bueno supongo que descansaré todo el día una vez que haya terminado con el papeleo aquí –planeó la Sabuko No ante la sugerencia de la rubia.

-Pasaré a dejarte medicinas antes de que salgas del trabajo –anunció la Yamanaka despidiéndose con la mano y esbozando una sonrisa.

00000000000

_Gomen Shikamaru, Ino y yo nos adelantaremos. Te veo en la oficina._

_Temari._

Decía el mensaje que Temari le había dejado al Nara, quien de por sí ya estaba llegando tarde a trabajar. Saltó entre los techos con pereza, la verdad es que el camino hacia el palacio del Hokage se le hacía tedioso y aburrido sin compañía y entonces notó a su compañera de equipo, que parecía dirigirse hacia el hospital.

-Ino –llamó desde un tejado descendiendo hasta donde estaba la Yamanaka– ¿Temari no está contigo?

-Acabo de dejarla en el trabajo –informó la rubia y luego comentó– la verdad es que me hubiese gustado que se quedara en su habitación pero no pude convencerla.

-¿Uh? ¿De qué hablas? –indagó el manipulador de sombras al no comprender.

-Ha pescado un buen resfriado –detalló Ino ante el pasmado rostro del shinobi y luego anunció– voy a ayudar a Shizune al hospital pero cuando termine le llevaré algunas medicinas.

-Esa mujer testaruda fue a trabajar incluso estando enferma –se quejó el azabache maldiciendo el momento en que apagó su despertador por cinco minutos de más de sueño que terminaron transformándose en media hora.

-Ve si puedes lograr que guarde reposo –sugirió su amiga y luego agregó pícaramente– a ti te escucha.

Sí, claro… como si me fuera a hacer caso –contradijo mentalmente Shikamaru mientras la Yamanaka se alejaba y entonces retomó el camino para confrontar a la dama de la Arena.

Una vez que llegó al palacio del Hokage subió malhumoradamente las escaleras y abruptamente ingresó a su oficina para señalar con el dedo índice a la embajadora y acusarla– viniste a trabajar enferma.

La mirada de los otros dos shinobis que se encontraban allí se clavó en el estruendoso joven para luego pasar a la dama.

-Hablaste con Ino ¿no? –cuestionó ella con calma sin necesitar realmente una respuesta.

-¡Si serás irresponsable, mujer! –Soltó con clara molestia– deberías estar descansando.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer –argumentó ella frunciendo el ceño sin ocultar su afiebrado rostro.

-Esto se va a poner bueno –comentó por lo bajo uno de los presentes mientras era callado por el otro para poder concentrar su atención en la discusión de la embajadora y el estratega.

-Cuando Tsunade se entere de que tienes fiebre te mandará directamente al hotel –advirtió él como si estuviese hablando con una niña pequeña.

-A nadie le gustan los chismosos –calificó ella enojada poniéndose de pie. Él se acercó a ella a medida que la discusión se acaloraba.

-¡Deja de ser tan testaruda! –ordenó él tomándola de los hombros y clavándole la mirada en el rostro a lo que ella frunció el entrecejo.

-¡Estoy bien! –mintió sintiendo un aumento notorio de peso sobre sus parpados y una jaqueca que parecía haberse sentado en la parte frontal de su cabeza –deja de mirarme así… –ordenó con temblorosa voz y fue entonces que la dama ya no pudo mantenerse en pie y perdió el conocimiento.

-¡Temari-san! –exclamó uno de los shinobis que allí se encontraba.

-Está bien, solo necesita guardar reposo –informó el Nara levantándola por las rodillas para cargarla y antes de retirarse ordenó –infórmenle a la Hokage que la embajadora de la Arena se tomara el día libre por enfermedad.

Ambos ninjas obedecieron sin replicar y se dirigieron velozmente al despacho de la Godaime para detallar la situación. Tsunade se cruzó de brazos y meditó el asunto por un instante, Sakura la acompañaba esa mañana debido a que Shizune estaba realizando una investigación médica en el hospital de Konoha.

-Tsunade-sama… –llamó la pelirosa al considerar que el tiempo que la magnate se tomaba para dar su veredicto se había prolongado más de la cuenta.

-Dejen que Shikamaru se encargue –ordenó con liviandad.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿No deberíamos enviar a alguien para que la vea al menos? –sugirió la Haruno asombrada por la determinación de la Senju.

-Shikamaru cuenta con todos los elementos necesarios para hacerse cargo de esta situación, así que veamos como la maneja –explicó levemente la Quinta considerando que entre la enciclopedia médica del clan Nara y las habilidades de Ino, realmente no necesitaba nada más para tratar al más cruel de los resfriados.

Efectivamente, la kunoichi de Suna fue llevada hasta su habitación donde Shikamaru la arropó y permaneció a su lado unos segundos mientras meditaba con cuidado sus próximos movimientos.

La dama entreabrió los ojos con pesadumbres y murmuró vagamente– ¿cuándo fue que te volviste más alto que yo? –Shikamaru se sonrió y los ojos de Temari volvieron a cerrarse– ¿sigues siendo un bebe llorón? –indagó en un susurro.

-No, ya no –respondió él con suavidad ante la hiriente pregunta de la mujer.

-Bien. Entonces… no llores –solicitó mientras sus respiración se apaciguaba, claro signo de haberse quedado dormida.

Tiene razón, no puedo desesperarme por un resfriado –caviló y entonces dejó un vaso de agua en la pequeña mesita junto a la cama de Temari para prontamente retirarse.

Tenía muchas cosas que hacer y lugares que visitar antes de que la rubia despertara nuevamente. Primeramente se dirigió al hospital donde informó a Ino de lo sucedido y tomó las medicinas para la Sabuko No. La segunda fase del plan no iba a ser tan sencilla, debería entrar en su propia casa y apropiarse del libro más valioso de toda la biblioteca del clan Nara sin que su madre lo notara, y estamos hablando de una mujer que pasaba dieciocho de las veinticuatro horas del día allí.

Afortunadamente, Yoshino era una mujer de rutina y a esa hora generalmente estaba haciendo las compras así que entrar sin ser detectado no fue el problema, el problema real surgió cuando un evento inusual trajo de vuelta temprano a la ama de casa.

El manipulador de sombras observó por varios minutos a su madre notando que esta no se volteaba durante el tiempo que guardaba los víveres, entonces midió el tiempo que le tomaba estimativamente guardar cada producto y lo multiplicó por la cantidad de alimentos a guardar.

Tengo cuatro o cinco minutos máximo –notó y entonces comenzó a caminar en puntas de pies para no ser detectado. Shikamaru hizo su mejor intento, y con el libro en las manos intentó escabullirse sin ser detectado cosa que no consiguió.

-¿Por qué te escondes, Shikamaru Nara? –preguntó su madre a modo de regaño sin siquiera voltearse a verlo.

-¿Cómo es que…? –iba a formular pero Yoshino lo interrumpió.

-Eres mi hijo, si vas a esconderte de mi mejor busca otro lugar que no sea mi casa –sugirió terminando con la labor y moviendo el rostro para mirar de reojo a su hijo– ¿vas a decirme para que quieres la enciclopedia? –cuestionó de manera amenazante.

-Necesito preparar un remedio para el resfriado –soltó vagamente.

-No te ves tan mal –bromeó cruelmente Yoshino.

-No es para mí –se quejó cayendo en el truco de su madre quien se sonrió y luego suspiro.

-Aunque te la llevaras no podrías preparar la infusión –argumentó la mujer basándose en la experiencia de su hijo– deja el libro que yo lo haré, puedes pasar a buscarlo más tarde… mientras tanto dale esas medicinas que Ino te dio.

-¿Cómo demonios sabes que Ino…? –intentó preguntar nuevamente pero se vió interrumpido igual que la vez anterior.

-Apestas a perfume dulce y medicina, una combinación muy obvia ¿no te parece? –manifestó su madre volviendo a sonreír de manera cómplice.

-Entonces me voy –soltó Shikamaru dejando el libro sobre la mesa de la cocina– volveré por la medicina más tarde.

-Bien y mándale mis saludos a Temari-chan –ordenó llevándose los brazos a la cadera en forma de tetera.

-¿Cómo es que…? olvídalo no quiero saberlo –concluyó el azabache abandonando su hogar.

¿Cómo no saberlo? –Pensó Yoshino mientras tomaba el libro para buscar la receta– de haber sido cualquiera de tus amigos me habrías dicho de inmediato que estaba enfermo en lugar de escabullirte, pero aun te apena que la gente note que te preocupas por ella.

Será mejor que me apresure a volver antes de que despierte –pensaba el manipulador de sombras mientras aumentaba la velocidad sin olvidarse de un pequeño detalle. Cuando se encontró frente al hotel de la dama esperó unos instantes y luego dirigió la vista sobre el tejado para decir– no me molesta que me sigas por todo el hospital o que monitorees las charlas que tengo con mi madre pero hasta aquí llegaste. Después de todo, un hombre no puede ingresar a la habitación de una dama sin permiso.

Un Anbu bajó de inmediato de la azotea, una vez que Shikamaru lo detectó ya no había razón para seguir escondido– lo has hecho bien –felicitó el sujeto sin retirarse la máscara.

-¿Por qué envió la Goidame a un Anbu? –indagó directamente el Nara.

-Estamos observando tu desempeño –informó levemente y luego desapareció sin darle la chance a Shikamaru de detenerlo.

¿Desempeño? ¿En qué demonios está pensando Tsunade? –se cuestionó mientras subía las escaleras para entrar por la puerta tal y como se lo había prometido a la dama de la Arena. Al ingresar a su habitación, notó que ésta ya estaba despierta y sentada en la cama aunque bien arropada mientras mantenía una conversación con Kamatari.

-Veo que te sientes lo suficientemente bien como para ponerte de pie y realizar una invocación –habló el Nara cerrando la puerta detrás de sí, aunque más bien sonó como un regaño.

-Solo fue un jutsu de invocación así que no gasté tanto chakra, además me aburría aquí sola –se defendió para luego quejarse y hacer un puchero como si fuera una nena chiquita.

-Gomen, salí a buscarte esto –exclamó abriendo uno de los bolsillos de su chaleco y retirando las píldoras que la Yamanaka le había dado para entregarlas en mano– Ino dice que tomes una cada ocho horas.

-Bueno, parece que ya tiene con quien conversar Temari –habló la comadreja blanca bajándose de la cama y tomando su hoz.

-Arigato Kamatari, hacerme compañía no es parte del contrato y aun así te quedaste –soltó la Sabuko No, mostrando gratitud hacia la criatura.

-¡Ja! Un contrato no va a delimitar mi comportamiento hacia mi kunoichi –habló Kamatari desapareciendo en una nube de humo blanco.

-Es igual de insolente que tú –masculló el manipulador de sombras si salir de su asombro.

-¿Dijiste algo? –cuestionó amenazantemente la dama.

-No, nada –mintió descaradamente aun sabiendo que ella lo había oído.

-Eso creí –acotó Temari y entonces se puso de pie, no sin que el Nara la siguiera con la vista como previniendo cualquier posible truco– tranquilo vago, voy al baño –informó con una mirada traviesa que inquietó al sujeto– ¿o acaso quieres venir a ver?

-Muy graciosa –soltó él con sarcasmo y entonces recogió el vaso vacío que yacía en la mesita junto a la cama para llenarlo de agua. En ese tiempo, la Sabuko No se lavó la cara y volvió a sentir la temperatura de su frente, según ella la fiebre ya había bajado aunque podría estar destemplada. De hecho, esa probabilidad debía ser la acertada puesto que, salvo por los recurrentes mareos, su malestar no había disminuido en lo absoluto.

Salió del baño y se encontró con el vaso de agua junto a su cama y el genio de la Hoja recostado contra la ventana mirando el cielo.

-No olvides tomar la medicina –le recordó con voz suave mientas contemplaba el cielo que, una vez más, estaba vacío de nubes.

La dama procedió a obedecer puesto que no quería empeorar su condición. Una vez que terminó de beber la última gota del vaso se sentó en la cama y exclamó– No te preocupes, no pueden desaparecer por siempre –refiriéndose a las nubes.

-Eso espero –soltó él comenzando a dudar de la propia madre naturaleza para luego cerrar las cortinas, alejarse de la ventana y acercarse hasta donde la dama estaba, ésta levantó la cabeza para no perder detalle de sus acciones; pese a lo expuesto, no se sintió nerviosa sino hasta que el manipulador de sombras levantó un poco el flequillo que adornaba su frente para luego depositar allí sus labios.

-¿Q-qué haces? –preguntó estremeciéndose levemente.

-Te tomo la temperatura –habló separando lo menos posible sus labios, sin renunciar del todo al contacto que había establecido con su piel. Una vez que terminó se apartó un poco y la miró a los ojos, ciertamente el rubor de sus mejillas ya no se debía solo al resfrío.

-Eso fue totalmente innecesario –se quejó ella apartando la mirada con molestia al notar que él era consciente de los nervios que provocaba– podrías haberlo hecho con la mano –argumentó marcando en su cara una expresión de intolerancia, casi como si fuese a hacer un berrinche.

Shikamaru sonrió ante lo que él consideró una escena encantadora, luego tomó con delicadeza su mentón para redirigir el rostro de la kunoichi hacia él y obligándola a elevar un poco la cabeza procedió a inclinarse para unir sus labios con los de ella sin encontrar resistencia. Por el contrario, Temari apresó el labio inferior de Shikamaru entre los suyos y disfrutó con calma de la textura y temperatura que su piel ofrecía, quería impregnarse de su aliento y apropiarse de su aroma para que cuando finalmente se separaran algo de él quedara con ella para siempre.

En ese momento el Nara supo que detenerse sería una tarea sumamente difícil. En especial cuando, sin planearlo, su mano derecha comenzó a acariciar la sonrojada mejilla de la Sabuko No mientras la izquierda impedía que su cuerpo cayera estrepitosamente sobre ella, actuando como soporte y ralentizando su descenso para adecuarse al ritmo con el que la rubia le daba espacio al recostarse contra el colchón.

A partir de ese punto, sus besos fueron acompañados de suaves caricias que recorrían tanto sus rostros como sus cuerpos. La embajadora de Suna posicionó una de sus manos en la nuca del sujeto y desde allí comenzó a recorrer la piel del cuello del shinobi con la yema de sus dedos para ocasionalmente enredarlos en los mechones de pelo azabache que esa coleta alta no había sido capaz de apresar. Su mano libre se escabulló entre el chaleco reglamentario de Konoha para alcanzar su espalda y explorar los lineamientos de ésta, mismos que eran perfectamente palpables a pesar de estar recubiertos por su negra camiseta. Y sus labios delimitaron su función al dedicarse única y exclusivamente a exhalar aire entre pequeños y casi mudos gemidos, producto de los besos húmedos que Shikamaru marcaba en su cuello y zona adyacente.

El Nara comenzó a deslizar una de sus manos desde la sonrojada mejilla, pasando por el cuello y llegando al su busto donde no se detuvo, sino que continuó para descansar finalmente en el cintura de la Sabuko No. Parecía irresistible la idea de aflojar lentamente el obi que ocultaba las verdaderas curvas de la dama de ojos verdosos, así que con calma se dispuso a juguetear con sus dedos en el borde de la tela morada que completaba el atuendo de la kunoichi. Su mano restante se afirmó en la rodilla desnuda de Temari y desde allí emprendió el camino ascendente por su muslo sin detenerse a pesar del límite que esos cortos pantaloncillos de red marcaban. Sobrepasándolos como si nunca hubiesen existido en primer lugar, se adentró bajó la falda negra de la rubia y justo cuando estaba por alcanzar su firme nalga se paralizó. Sus besos se detuvieron a la par de sus manos y un amargo pensamiento pasó por su mente, para el Nara lo único más imposible que detenerse era continuar.

¿Acaso habré hecho algo que lo molestó? –se preguntó a sí misma de manera inmediata la kunoichi de Suna al no comprender su reacción.

-Gomenasai –exclamó retrocediendo para apartarse de ella y ponerse de pie. Los ojos de la dama se abrieron de par en par.

-¿Uh? –masculló completamente desconcertada.

-No es correcto que me aproveche así cuando estás enferma –explicó llevándose las manos al bolsillo y recostándose contra la pared con el objetivo de serenarse.

-¿Realmente me veo como una inocente victima? –preguntó ella empapando sus palabras de sarcasmo.

No obstante, el shinobi no fue capaz de responder puesto que en ese momento la puerta de la habitación retumbó.

-Es extraño, no espero a nadie –acotó la Sabuko No mientras se ponía de pie para acomodarse apresuradamente el obi morado.

-Probablemente sea Ino –supuso él dirigiéndose a la puerta para dejar entrar a su compañera de equipo. Pero al abrir la misma no había una rubia alegre sino un shinobi de cabello blanco y mirada seria.

-Buenas tardes –saludó educadamente aunque no estaba muy alegre de ver al pelinegro abriendo la puerta de la Jounin. Ciertamente no era lo que esperaba, así que prontamente informó el motivo de su visita– tengo entendido que Temari-san está enferma y me gustaría verla.

De más está decir que al azabache no le gusto en lo absoluto la cortesía del ninja de Kirigakure. Tampoco comprendía la razón por la cual él sabía dónde se alojaba la embajadora de Suna o su estado de salud pero lo cierto del caso es que, más que saciar su curiosidad, Shikamaru ansiaba despacharlo lo más pronto posible.

Temari se acercó a la puerta al notar que el manipulador de sombras aun no volvía con la Yamanaka y entonces descubrió que su visitante no era otro, sino aquel sensei por el cual las mujeres de la aldea estaban tan conmocionadas.

-¿Kirimaru-san? –exclamó sorprendida de verlo en su puerta y lo siguiente que notó fue el gesto de desagrado que se había implantado en el rostro del Nara.

-Oh… Temari-san, ¿cómo se encuentra? –preguntó desde la puerta ya que el manipulador de sombras no parecía tener intensión de hacerse a un lado para dejar ingresar al sujeto.

-¿Qué haces aquí? –preguntó ella sin salir de su asombro y sin rudeza alguna, mientras se detenía junto al azabache.

-Cuando fui a llevar unos papeles al palacio del Hokage escuché que estaba enferma –explicó sin ahondar en detalles y luego comentó– así que quería corroborar por mí mismo que se encontrara bien.

Que agradable sujeto, siempre me he llevado bien con la gente que tiene como pasatiempo escuchar las conversaciones de los demás –pensó sarcásticamente el shinobi de Konoha mientras volvía a adentrarse al cuarto de la dama, desestimando la excusa del shinobi al soltar un suspiro.

-Cómo puedes ver solo es un resfrío– se apresuró a hablar ella para tapar, con las pocas palabras amables que poseía, la descortesía del Nara– agradezco que te hayas preocupado… te invitaría a pasar pero parece ser que estas ocupado.

-Oh no, tengo un poco de tiempo libre así que estaría encantado –contradijo él ninja de la Niebla ingresando a la habitación de la dama para tomar asiento junto a Shikamaru en uno de los cojines que rodeaban la mesa ratona.

Este tipo tiene que estar bromeando –pensó tratando de contener la irritación que sentía por el hombre para que su emoción no alcanzara su rostro.

-¿Gustarías una taza de té? –invitó la rubia pero el shinobi de ojos verdes rechazó la oferta.

-No quisiera molestarla hasta ese punto en su condición, a cambio me gustaría cruzar algunas palabras de ser posible –solicitó bajándose la máscara a la altura del cuello.

-Comprendo… ¿Shikamaru? –indagó entonces la dama pero el sujeto estaba tan sumido en su odio por el visitante que no sabía bien que era lo que ella le estaba preguntando.

-¿Uhm? –masculló con una sonrisa falsa de por medio.

-Si quieres té –repitió ella esbozando una mirada asesina por la falta de atención que el Nara mostraba.

-Ah, no gracias –habló él amablemente como desentendiéndose de la amenaza y luego se dirigió al peliblanco– entonces dinos…

-Kirimaru –se nombró a sí mismo al notar que el azabache aparentaba no recordar su nombre.

-Kirimaru-san… ¿siempre visitas a los shinobis enfermos cuando llegas a una Aldea ninja? –Cuestionó buscando que el sujeto revelara sus verdaderas intenciones– debe ser un poco agotador.

-¡Shikamaru! –regañó Temari ante la hostilidad del manipulador de sombras.

-No lo sé porque no me dedico a eso –respondió fríamente el shinobi generando una tensión casi visible entre él y el Nara– pero no está de más hacer una visita de cortesía a la embajadora de la Arena cuando las alianzas están sobre la mesa.

-Ah… entonces tus motivos son netamente políticos –acusó el azabache aunque en realidad se sentía bastante aliviado de que así fuese.

-Yo nunca dije eso –negó Kirimaru con una encantadora sonrisa en el rostro sin explicar nada más ni dar cabida a algún otro tipo de cuestionamiento.

En ese momento alguien tocó la puerta y Temari se ausentó para atender la misma. En este punto seguramente concordarán conmigo cuando afirme que la Sabuko No no podría haber pedido mejor salvadora.

-Ino –pareció respirar aliviada al ver a la rubia.

-¿Qué pasa? –cuestionó sin comprender la Yamanaka porque tanta ansiedad.

-Adentro se está por desatar la quinta gran guerra ninja –anunció brevemente mientras se hacía a un lado para que la rubia de la Hoja ingresara y en el instante en que sus ojos se posaron en el peliblanco sus mejillas se encendieron.

-Oh veo que tienen visitas –habló de manera seductora para luego acercarse a los shinobis y detenerse frente al de Kirigakure quien respetuosamente se puso de pie para escuchar la presentación de la ninja médico– ¿qué tal? Mi nombre es Yamanaka Ino, es un placer.

-El placer es mío, mi nombre es Shiruba Kirimaru –habló educadamente mientras la dama de ojos celestes no podía dejar de escudriñar su escultural rostro que parecía estar constituido por la más fina porcelana en tanto que se dejaba embelesar por la grave y seductora voz del sujeto.

-¿Ino te quedas cuidando un rato a Temari? –cuestionó el Nara poniéndose de pie mientras su compañera le respondía casi en automático.

-Sí, no te preocupes –habló aun embobada por los bellos rasgos del shinobi de la Niebla, mismos que parecían resaltar más por su misteriosa actitud.

-¿A dónde vas? –le preguntó por lo bajo la rubia de Suna tomándolo por la manga de la camiseta y aprovechando que sus invitados estaban distraídos.

-Vuelvo en seguida, solo voy a buscar tu medicina –habló él cambiando el tono dulce con el que había empezado la frase por uno más serio al concluir– pero bajo ningún concepto dejes que Ino se vaya antes que él.

-Puedo defenderme sola –aclamó ella de manera orgullosa.

-Temari –nombró impregnando de severidad el asunto.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –aceptó ella de mala gana y entonces el manipulador de sombras se retiró sin otra despedida de por medio.

-Prepararé té –resolvió Ino sin siquiera averiguar si los presentes gustaban beber la infusión– no podemos dejar pasar esta oportunidad de conocernos mejor.

0000000000000

De acuerdo esto es fácil, voy a casa a buscar la medicina, me deshago de los Anbu de nuevo y vuelvo antes de Ino se vaya, aunque no creo que tenga intenciones de despegar la vista de ese modelo de caja de cereal cabeza hueca –caviló el azabache una vez que estuvo en marcha– ¿A quién engaño? Lo peor que puedo hacer ahora es enojarme y más aún si voy a ver a mi madre quien bien podría haber sido vidente en lugar de Chunin.

Una vez que llegó a su hogar se decidió a poner la mejor cara posible frente a Yoshino. Sin embargo, ésta lo desorientó totalmente.

-Mamá… ¿qué es esto? –cuestionó un tanto escéptico de lo que veía.

-Sopa de tofu –respondió ella orgullosa.

-Mamá… te pedí medicina para el resfriado ¿y me das sopa? –cuestionó el azabache marcando su disconformidad y lo único que recibió a cambio fue un potente golpe en la cabeza.

-No te atrevas a cuestionarme Shikamaru –advirtió la mujer agitando el puño y luego respiró profundamente para explicar– la medicina por sí sola es asquerosa, pero en la sopa de tofu difícilmente se percibe, ¿cómo crees que te daba este remedio cuando eras pequeño?

-Comprendo, entonces le daré esto –accedió el shinobi tomando el recipiente que contenía la infusión– nos vemos más tarde –se despidió de manera gruñona ya que aún estaba molesto por el golpe recibido.

Una vez que salió de su casa notó que el cielo de Konoha comenzaba a oscurecerse y las primeras estrellas de la noche empezaban a resplandecer, y como por arte de magia toda la impotencia y coraje que sentía se desvanecieron para dar paso a una sincera sonrisa que inevitablemente se posaría en su rostro.

Supongo que de ahora en más, cada vez que vea las estrellas pensaré en ella independientemente de que haya luna o no –caviló comprendiendo que la cura para su malestar aún estaba aguardando por él.

Decidió entonces apresurar el paso, de manera zigzagueante se desplazó entre los tejados para despistar a los Anbu. Ambos shinobis de élite lograron seguirle el ritmo gracias a sus habilidades físicas pero no estaban mentalmente capacitados para contrarrestar el ingenio propio del clan Nara, y eran conscientes de ello.

-Cuidado, ya sabe lo que lo seguimos de seguro planea algo –le dijo uno al otro.

-Ya lo sé, será mejor que mantengamos la distancia –respondió su compañero desviando la vista del Nara por un momento y para cuando quiso volver a enfocar su objetivo el shinobi ya no estaba.

-Imposible –aclamó el enmascarado deteniéndose– no puede haber desaparecido.

-Claro que no, solo me escondí detrás de una torre para siguieran el ritmo que impuse al principio –habló Shikamaru apareciendo detrás de ellos y verse imposibilitados de voltear a verlo, los Anbus supieron que habían caído en el kagemane no jutsu del Nara– ¿ahora van a decirme por qué Tsunade-sama los envió a vigilarme?

-Lo siento, eso es información clasificada –manifestó uno de ellos.

-Entiendo, a mí tampoco me gustaría decir en voz alta que espió a una mujer a través de su ventana o que coloco micrófonos en su cuarto… es un poco vergonzoso ¿no les parece? –exclamó aventándoles el masacrado y pequeño artefacto que había retirado de debajo del marco de la ventana con anterioridad, previo a correr la cortina para impedir que los shinobis continuaran espiando.

-Nuestra misión no tiene que ver con la embajadora de la Arena –negó uno de ellos.

-Con que ahí es donde terminó mi micrófono –soltó el otro al saber que ya no podía engañar al manipulador de sombras.

-No sería prudente de mi parte dañar a dos ninja de mi propia aldea pero debo solicitarles que se detengan de una vez puesto que un caballero no puede permitir que la conversación de dos damas sea monitoreada –especificó dando a conocer que la situación estaba completamente bajo su control.

-¿Cómo sabes que Yamanaka Ino aún está con Sabuko No Temari? –cuestionó un Anbu impresionado.

-Ino fue mi compañera de equipo durante el tiempo que estuvimos bajo el cuidado de Asuma-sensei y Temari es mi compañera ahora que soy sensor, las conozco bien a ambas –detalló deshaciendo su jutsu y retirando de su bolsillo un pequeño paquete del cual extraería un cigarro para comenzar a fumar.

-Nuestra misión ha concluido –comunicó uno de ellos logrando que el Nara levantara una ceja en señal de desconcierto– ya no tenemos motivos para seguirte.

-Nuestro informe será presentado frente a la Godaime mañana –señaló el otro y ambos desaparecieron de inmediato en la oscuridad de la noche.

Me pregunto que estará tramando la retorcida mente de Tsunade –se cuestionó en silencio el manipulador de sombras.

000000000000

En la cálida habitación de Temari, la noche aún no se había anunciado puesto que después de la interminable lista de preguntas sobre el shinobi de pelo blanco platinado, la Yamanaka inició el interrogatorio correspondiente al ninja de la Hoja.

-Debes contar con lujo de detalles lo que pasó anoche –ordenó con la expresión más seria que su cara pudo expresar en ese momento.

-Lo dices cómo si hubiésemos hecho algo… inapropiado –habló sin poder encontrar la palabra adecuada naturalmente.

-Lo inapropiado justamente es que no hayan hecho nada aun ¿cuánto más van a esperar? –preguntó sin esperar en verdad una respuesta, solo intentaba acelerar las cosas entre la rubia de Suna y el vago de Konoha.

-Ya te lo dije ayer –acotó la Sabuko No– es difícil y ese tipo de relación solo complicaría las cosas y nos dañaría a la larga. Nuestras vidas perderían el equilibrio que tan difícilmente mantienen –argumentó meditando profundamente sus propias palabras para notar que, hasta el momento, se había comportado de manera irresponsable. La rubia de la Hoja sonrió de manera maternal y posando su mano sobre la su acompañante logró captar la mirada y atención de ésta.

-Temari… perder el equilibrio frente al amor es la forma de más hermosa de vivir en armonía –enunció provocando que la Sabuko No esbozara una expresión que denotaba sorpresa pura . No podía entablar un argumento ante esa premisa sabiendo que jamás se había sentido más en paz consigo misma como cuando el azabache la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-Si ahora me preocupo por el futuro… quien se encargará del presente ¿verdad? –cuestionó corroborando en esos ojos celestes el nuevo punto de vista que había adoptado. La Yamanaka asintió con la cabeza– además tengo que hacer honor al título de bruja de viento –bromeó riendo un poco por lo bajo.

-Tengo curiosidad… ¿qué le dijiste antes de perdonarle la vida? –preguntó su interlocutora una vez que la risita cómplice cesó.

-Oh… sólo le di la razón y luego te alcancé –habló de una manera tan tétrica que Ino casi sintió pena por Shiho.

En ese momento Shikamaru golpeó la puerta y ante la aprobación de las damas ingresó a la habitación.

-¡Nee Shikamaru! –Nombró Ino llamando su atención mientras se ponía de pie dispuesta a castigarlo por la osadía– ¿Cómo es que dejas sola a Temari cuando está enferma? –cuestionó regañándolo mientras colocaba sus manos en su cadera en forma de tetera y fruncía el ceño.

-Lo único que me faltaba era otra mujer problemática regañándome por segunda vez en el día –se quejaba junto a un suspiro de aburrimiento producto de la imagen repetida. Y luego de tal afirmación le explicó a Ino de que se trataba el paquete que traía en la mano– es sopa de tofu con medicina, se supone que es una cura inmediata para el resfriado.

-¿Sopa de tofu? –cuestionaron al unísono las rubias.

-No es que no me encante pero…

-Sí, ahora lo recuerdo –soltó Ino comprendiendo finalmente al recordar el brebaje– es la sopa de tofu de Yoshino-san ¿no?

-La misma –concordó Shikamaru y luego caminó hasta donde la Sabuko No se encontraba para comentar– mi madre la preparó y te mando saludos.

-Es una receta deliciosa y efectiva, ni siquiera notaras la medicina en ella –informó la kunoichi de Konoha para eliminar las dudas de Temari.

-Gracias, pero no era necesario que la molestaras por un resfriado –consideró la Sabuko No al sentirse que había importunado a la mujer.

-Créeme que no fue mi primera opción pero ella insistió en prepararla –confesó un tanto apenado de que Ino lo escuchara decir aquello.

-Bueno… parece ser que ya es bastante tarde y no quiero preocupar a mi madre –manifestó Ino aun sabiendo que su excusa era poco creíble pero cuando estaba por girar el pomo de la puerta no pudo evitar detenerse un momento y volver la vista hacia su amigo para sentir un poco de nostalgia– sabes Shikamaru… creo que Asuma-sensei siempre estará orgulloso de ti… estés donde estés.

-¿Uh? ¿A qué viene eso? –cuestionó el shinobi de manera despistada pero su compañera solo le sonrió para luego retirarse.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Como si Shikamaru no hubiese tenido suficiente de mujeres problemáticas con Temari y de shinobis molestos con Kirimaru, Tsunade decide ponerlo a prueba...

**Review**

**fruit993: **Gracias! fue un poco meloso quizás pero creo que no quedo del todo desubicado ese final, a mi me complació bastante pero es difícil opinar siendo la escritora xD nos vemos el próximo sábado, Saluditos~

**kiops: **ah! no había entendido jaja bueno ahora ya sabes lo que uno de ellos dijo, me alegra que te guste y cualquier critica es más que bienvenida! Saluditos~

**Guest:** Hola! Gracias, me alegro que te guste ^^ lo de Gaara y Kankuro impidiendo la boda no lo garantizo, pero este es un shikatema después de todo así que no te preocupes :D El KibaIno en este fic se verá pero superficialmente (en momentos aislados del fic), a excepcion del final de este primer arco donde será muy explicito. La verdad es que está es mi primera vez trabajando con esos dos como pareja así que veremos como me sale. Gracias por comentar! Saluditos~

**Mitchel0420:** en serio?! :D Genial, genial, tendré que esforzarme para que no decaiga... shukaku sigue molestando con su fic de zombies entre otras cosas, ya deberían dejar de alentarlo v.v Saluditos~

**TemariAckerman06: **hola querida! como andas? por acá todo bien. Como podes ver empecé otro shikatema para variar (?) No solo no creo que estés loca sino que además tenes toda la razón, por ahí viene el asunto pero es algo un poquito más complicado que un matrimonio en otoño. No sabes como me alegra que te guste, esos dos son adorables así que puedo entender el porqué de tu enamoramiento xD YAY! una seguidora :D Te cuento sobre los caps, en realidad no tienen un numero fijo de hojas, pero oscila entre las 15 y 20 paginas de word por cap, así que imagínate lo que tardo en escribir cada capitulo... No te preocupes, esas dudas sobre el matrimonio de Gaara te las despejará el mismísimo Gaara, pero lo interesante es que dijiste algo muy importante "el Kazekage ha de hacerlo, la hermana de este también" ¡exactamente! esto se relaciona directamente con lo que Temari comentó en uno de los primeros capítulos sobre las razones por la cual se lleva a cabo el casamiento de Gaara. No solo vi tu sugerencia en el foro sino que también me emocioné y me sonreí como una estúpida :'D de verdad muchas gracias, aprecio que disfrutes un fic tan poco convencional como "el juego del diablo" la verdad es nunca pensé que iba a ser tan leído. Muchas gracias! Gracias también por pasarte a comentar, besitos y nos vemos el sábado que viene como siempre :D

**bd: **hola querida, en realidad lo subí como a las tres de la madrugada del sábado pero la página tiene un huso horario diferente al mio xD sii se pusieron melosas las cosas entre esos dos ;D Me alegra que te des cuenta por donde viene la cosa, eso es precisamente lo que quiero: que lo deduzcan antes de que yo lo cuente en detalle. De todas maneras aun voy a dar algunas pistas mas para la gente que aun tenga dudas de su propia intuición. Gracias por tu review semanal, me agrada saber que la historia es de tu agrado. Saluditos~


	6. Reloj de Arena

¡Hola queridos lectores! ¿Cómo andan? Yo estoy muy feliz y agradecida con ustedes por el apoyo que vienen demostrando capitulo a capitulo. De verdad muchas gracias por todo, a aquellos que siguen el fic y en especial a fruit993, Guest, j, bd, TemariAckerman06, Mitchel0420, kiops, Lady Kiam, bestsellerwriter y anamicenas por sus reviews.

Fue el cumpleaños de nuestro querido Shikamaru *o* Feliz cumpleaños querido, tu regalito te lo da Temari en el próximo capitulo ;D

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Reloj de Arena**

A la madrugada del día siguiente Temari se revolvió un poco entre sus sábanas y aun entre dormida abrazó la almohada creyendo que se trataba del Nara, pero al no encontrar calor en el objeto inerte pronto abrió de manera sutil sus ojos para chocar contra la realidad. Entonces recordó lo sucedido la noche anterior, el manipulador de sombras se había quedado a su lado durante la cena y también mantuvieron una charla trivial hasta el momento en que ella se quedó dormida.

Supongo que después de eso se fue –caviló la rubia notando que su jaqueca había desaparecido por completo y sintiéndose revitalizada abandonó su cama para tomar una ducha de agua caliente– no sé qué tenía esa sopa pero además de sabrosa fue efectiva –pensó mientras se lavaba el cabello y ese hilo de pensamiento no pudo evitar conducirla hasta la mujer que había preparado el brebaje– ahora que lo pienso nunca he hablado con la madre de Shikamaru –notó cerrando el grifo para luego envolverse en un toallón– siempre se está quejando de ella pero parece ser un mujer amable, ¿por qué otra razón le enviaría sopa a una desconocida? –supuso mientras desenredaba sus húmedos y dorados cabellos para posteriormente apresarlos en cuatro coletas.

Una vez que su cabello exhibió su peinado habitual, la dama de la Arena abandonó el baño para buscar su ropa y vestirse, y mientras ataba con cuidado su obi notó que el calendario ubicado sobre la pequeña mesa de centro tenía algo escrito en la fecha de hoy. Aun descalza, se inclinó para alcanzar el almanaque y leer su propia letra– es verdad –recordó al ver la inscripción– hoy no tenemos que cumplir horario de oficina sino que nos toca ir a ver en qué condiciones está el estadio para las semifinales, pero las instalaciones no abren sino hasta las once de la mañana.

Una vez que dejó el calendario sobre la mesa miró la hora en el reloj, eran cerca de las siete de la mañana y ella estaba completamente despierta. Se dispuso entonces a ordenar su cuarto, tendió prolijamente su cama, ordenó su ropa y lustró su abanico. Solo faltaba dejar la vajilla en condiciones, por lo que se dispuso a lavar el plato de la noche anterior solo para terminar percatándose que el termo, en el que la madre de Shikamaru había enviado la sopa, aun se encontraba allí. Sin meditarlo mucho, lo tomó y lo lavó apropiadamente y entonces volvió a pensar en el tema– gracias a ella hoy me siento mucho mejor, supongo que sería una descortesía enviarle el termo con Shikamaru en lugar de levarlo yo misma, presentarme y agradecerle por las molestias que se tomó– meditó y al volver a mirar la hora en el reloj notó que una hora y media había transcurrido.

Entonces tomó el objeto en cuestión y se dirigió hacia la residencia Nara, tenía un vago recuerdo de donde quedaba debido a que ya había estado allí una vez, aunque en aquella ocasión Yoshino no se encontraba en casa por lo que solo había sido capaz de presentarse frente a Shikaku Nara. Al salir del hotel se sentía tranquila pero, paso a paso, su calma y seguridad comenzaban a desaparecer y los nervios surgían guiados por las dudas– me pregunto si se molestara por aparecerme sin ser invitada, ¿se parecerá en algo a Shikamaru? Por lo poco que observé de Shikaku-san, él era un hombre sumamente inteligente y habilidoso pero también tenía aspecto de perezoso, similar al de su hijo… si la madre de Shikamaru es igual probablemente este durmiendo a esta hora y yo solo sería la inoportuna ninja de Suna que va a molestar –ante esta idea detuvo su andar por completo aterrada ante la idea de causar una mala impresión en la mujer– ¿debería volver al hotel y olvidarme de todo esto? Despertarla sería el peor error imaginable, la primera impresión nunca se olvida –contempló la idea una tanto indecisa y finalmente continuó su camino– iré hasta su casa y si no veo actividad asumiré que todos están durmiendo y volveré al hotel, pero si ella esta despierta y decide atenderme debo ser amable y comportarme de la manera más educada posible.

Una vez que la Sabuko No se encontró parada frente a la residencia de los Nara pudo apreciar con claridad que casi todas las persianas estaban abiertas para que el sol se filtrara a través de las ventanas, anunciando que alguien allí había madrugado. Entonces reunió coraje y atravesó el pórtico para llegar a la puerta principal, la cual tocó firmemente.

-Ya voy –se escuchó a una voz femenina gritar desde adentro de la casa y luego de algunos segundos la señora abrió la puerta para encontrarse con la rubia parada allí.

-Buenos días Yoshino-san –saludó Temari con una reverencia y al reincorporarse la Nara pudo reconoció el emblema de Suna en la banda ninja que la kunoichi vestía en la frente– mi nombre es Sabuko No Temari.

Así que esta chica es la famosa Temari –pensó la Yoshino escudriñándola por un momento– ciertamente es bonita y está a la vista que tiene modales al menos.

-Temari-chan, pasa por favor –manifestó la mujer haciéndose a un lado para que la chica ingresara a su hogar mientras se desprendía el delantal que llevaba puesto.

-Arigato –respondió la menor mientras ingresaba a la casa del manipulador de sombras y seguía a la mujer hasta el living donde luego de ser invitada tomaría asiento en uno de los sillones.

-Vaya que te has levantado temprano –opinó la mujer sentándose a su lado unos instantes.

-Lamento importunarla –respondió ella un tanto avergonzada al no saber bien que decir– de seguro tendrá cosas que hacer.

-No te preocupes querida, ya he terminado con todos mis labores matutinos –estableció sorprendiendo a rubia quien no esperaba que algún familiar de Shikamaru tuviese ese espíritu emprendedor y trabajador– mejor cuéntame cómo está tu salud –indagó la mujer maternalmente.

-Mucho mejor gracias a usted –señaló Temari y entonces le entregó el termo limpio– le agradezco que se tomara las molestia de prepararme sopa, además de deliciosa fue sumamente efectiva –alabó la dama de ojos verdosos.

Al recibir el termo Yoshino lo miró cuidadosamente y en poco tiempo se percató de la pulcritud del mismo– ni siquiera tiene olor a verduras o tofu, ciertamente esta chica es bastante detallista cuidadosa –opinó en silencio mientras le dirigía otra mirada.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, es una antigua receta familiar… ya sabes que no es fácil hacer que los hombres tomen medicinas –argumentó dejando que la kunoichi de Suna se imaginara el resto, aunque mucho no podía acotar puesto que ella misma tampoco era muy amiga de los remedios.

-Me lo imagino, en cualquier caso no quisiera seguir quitándole el tiempo –soltó la Jounin poniéndose de pie.

-Oh deben estar retrasados… en seguida despierto a Shikamaru –anunció la dama de negros cabellos levantándose al igual que ella para llamar a su hijo.

-Oh no, no es necesario –exclamó Temari desconcertando a la mujer.

-Pero ¿no viniste por él? –cuestionó la Nara sin comprender a la menor.

-No, hoy debemos presentarnos a trabajar a partir las once de la mañana –explicó la Sabuko No y luego detalló– yo solo venía a devolverle su termo y a agradecerle el gesto.

-Vaya… tienes muy buenos modales –soltó aun asombrada y luego resaltó– pero como dije antes, no tienes nada que agradecer. De hecho debería ser yo quien te de las gracias.

-¿Agradecerme? ¿Por qué? –ambas preguntas fluyeron con inocencia.

-Por cuidar del vago de mi hijo, cada día se parece más a su padre y yo sé lo problemático que eso puede ser –habló Yoshino sin dejar que la atmosfera se volviera sentimental, y cortando las cortesías con una sencilla invitación que prolongara la estadía de la embajadora de Suna cuestionó– ¿gustas tomar una taza de té?

-Gracias por la invitación pero creo que me retiraré por ahora, aún no he desayunado y…–comenzó a explicar Temari pero sus primeras palabras fueron suficientes para que la Nara la interrumpiera.

-¡¿Aun no desayunas?! –Indagó alarmada la morena para posteriormente reprochar– pero si acabas de salir de un resfriado.

-No se preocupe, ahora mismo paso por alguna casa de té –intentó mitigar ante el espanto de la mujer.

-Nada de eso, ven conmigo –negó autoritariamente Yoshino y luego se dirigió a la cocina seguida por la rubia quien observó como la madre de Shikamaru le preparaba el desayuno a pesar de sus intentos por lograr que ésta desistiera de su intensión.

Esto se pone más raro cada vez –pensó la dama de ojos verdosos. Y pese a eso se sentía extrañamente cómoda allí– supongo que ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que una mamá me preparó el desayuno.

Una vez que terminó de cocinar, la morena le sirvió un apetitoso y suculento desayuno a base de sopa de miso, arroz y pescado al grill a la amiga de su hijo. No obstante, no pudo quedarse a recibir amables y elogiosas palabras ya que el timbre de la casa sonó.

-Que inoportuno –refunfuñó la matriarca atinando a emprender el viaje hacía la puerta principal– no dejes que se enfrié, vuelvo enseguida –soltó antes de retirarse de la habitación para que la rubia no se inhibiera y comenzara a comer.

Temari no pudo apreciar bien la situación desde la cocina, solo supo que al regresar Yoshino no estaba acompañada por nadie. La ama de casa se detuvo al pie de las escaleras que conducían a la parte alta de la residencia para luego gritar eufóricamente– ¡Shikamaru pedazo de vago, levántate de una vez!

A la Sabuko No casi se le cae el bocado de la boca al ver tal escenario. Esa madre no se parecía en nada a la amable y considerada mujer que le había preparado el desayuno, era como si un demonio la hubiese poseído de repente. Hasta parecía ser que, si el manipulador de sombras no bajaba pronto, ella misma iría por él y no sería nada agradable.

-¡Shikamaru! –insistió la mujer hasta que se escuchó la adormecida voz del azabache.

-Hai, hai –respondió éste gruñonamente, anunciando que ya estaba despierto y después de unos instantes bajó a desayunar.

Para cuando Shikamaru entró en la cocina Temari estaba lavando los platos que había ensuciado y tal escena perturbó un poco al somnoliento shinobi.

¿Estoy soñando? –se preguntó al ver a la dama de la Arena vistiendo un delantal mientras hacía quehaceres domésticos.

-Ohayo –saludó la invitada sin voltear a verlo, como si la situación fuese de lo más normal.

-¿Qué haces? –preguntó sin comprender mientras se acercaba para contemplar la situación más de cerca.

-Bueno… tu madre me preparó el desayuno, así que lo menos que podía hacer era lavar por ella –explicó Temari mientras Yohino ingresaba a la cocina detrás de su hijo.

-¡¿Te preparó el desayuno?! –indagó sorprendido de que se llevaran tan bien sin conocerse.

-Amablemente vino a devolverme el termo que tú deberías haber traído anoche –reprochó Yoshino provocando que el shinobi se volteara a verla.

-Tsk… lo olvidé –exclamó queriendo quitarle importancia al tema– de cualquier forma no era necesario que hicieras un escándalo para despertarme.

-Mensajeros de la Quinta vinieron a verte –informó ella ignorando el reproche de su hijo que ahora la superaba en altura pero no por eso dejaría de regañarlo– y tu durmiendo como un vago.

-¿Que querían? –preguntó colocándose detrás de Temari para pasar el brazo por sobre la cabeza de ésta con el objetivo de alcanzar algunas galletas del estante superior.

-¿Desayunaras golosinas? –indagó Temari a modo de sermón sin moverse, puesto que aún no terminaba de lavar.

-Mendokusei mujer, déjame en paz –solicitó gruñonamente provocando que Yoshino se sonriera imperceptiblemente.

-No me dijeron nada en concreto, aparentemente la Godaime te espera en su despacho y será mejor que te apures, no quiero que llegues tarde al trabajo –advirtió recordando la información que Temari le había proporcionado.

-¿Tanto griterío por eso? –cuestionó incrédulo de lo fácil que su madre perdía la paciencia. Aunque en el fondo, realmente quería conocer el motivo de las descabelladas acciones de la Goidame y estaba seguro de que la citación respondía a sus intereses. No obstante, eso no significaba que fuera a emprender el camino a solas– ¿Ya terminaste con eso? –indagó mirando fijamente a la Sabuko No.

-Hai –respondió ella retirando el delantal de su cintura.

-Entonces vamos –manifestó dirigiéndose a la entrada para calzarse sus sandalias.

-Gracias por la comida –soltó junto a una reverencia la rubia.

-Vuelve cuando quieras Temari-chan –se despidió la mujer agitando levemente la mano mientras veía como su hijo se alejaba con la dama de la Arena.

Ya en camino hacia el palacio del Hokage Temari acotó– tu madre es una mujer interesante.

-Querrás decir malhumorada –corrigió Shikamaru.

-Que tenga carácter no quiere decir que sea malhumorada –especificó la rubia recordando lo aterradora que se veía cuando ella le confesó que no había desayunado aún.

-No tienes idea –manifestó pensativamente el manipulador de sombras y luego recordó– por cierto –desvió el tema con una sonrisa ladina– te veías bien en delantal.

-Cállate –ordenó ella junto a un bufido mientras sus mejillas se enrojecían levemente.

Shikamaru se sonrió ante el pequeño berrinche y luego cuestionó– ¿cómo estas de tu resfriado?

-Mucho mejor, no sé qué tenía esa sopa pero ciertamente funcionó –comentó ella y luego elevó la vista al cielo.

-Otra vez no hay ni una sola nube –manifestó junto a un suspiro el Nara, como adivinando los pensamientos de su acompañante.

-En parte es mejor así –habló ella provocando que él levantara una ceja al no comprender a donde iba con ese comentario, por lo que ella continuó– de esa manera puedes utilizar el tiempo que usas en ver las nubes para trabajar.

-Muy graciosa –replicó con sarcasmo e ingresando en el edificio de gobierno de Konoha ambos shinobis se dirigieron hasta la oficina de Tsunade donde Shikamaru le solicitó a Temari que aguardara por él mientras se reunía con la Quinta.

Una vez que la Godaime autorizó a su visitante a irrumpir en su despacho, Shikamaru entró.

-¿Me llamaba, Tsunade-sama? –cuestionó con pereza el manipulador de sombras.

-Ah Shikamaru –nombró la Senju con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro– espero que mis Anbus te hayan entretenido porque les diste una buena lección.

-Si le sirve de consuelo, ninguno me reveló el motivo por el cual estaba siendo vigilado –exclamó con calma mientras retiraba de su bolsillo un cigarro para llevárselo a la boca.

-No fumes aquí –le ordenó Shizune cuando estaba a punto de encenderlo, provocando que el azabache bajara el encendedor de Asuma y esbozara una expresión de fatiga en el rostro.

La Hokage retomó entonces la palabra– lamento eso, pero tenía que evaluar cómo te comportabas ante una situación diplomática que involucraba a alguien valioso para ti –exclamó con cierta picardía, aunque el Nara se dio por desentendido. Según él, sus asuntos personales no tenían por qué ser públicos y mucho menos tratados por las máximas autoridades de la Aldea. Además, como si lo anterior no fuera suficiente motivo, sabía bien que Temari lo asesinaría si decía algo sin su consentimiento.

Incluso ahora que Tsunade-sama manifestó conocer el vínculo que lo une a la embajadora de Suna, Shikamaru no parece alterarse. De hecho es todo lo contrario, se lo siente más frío que antes –pensó Shizune sin perder detalle de la situación.

-Pero has manejado la situación con nervios de acero, no solo detectaste a cada uno de los Anbu que te vigilaba logrando embaucar a dos de ellos, sino que además elegiste no hacerles daño –alabó la magnate para luego continuar –realmente honras la memoria de tu padre. De estar aquí, estoy segura que él mismo te hubiese sugerido para el ascenso que recibirás hoy pero lamentablemente no pudo ser.

-¿Está diciendo que…?

-Precisamente, a partir de hoy eres un Jounin –interrumpió queriendo anunciar ella misma el cargo que ahora le confería al sujeto.

Como si ser Chunin no fuera lo suficientemente tedioso ahora encima me ascienden –se quejó mentalmente el Nara sintiendo pereza de solo pensar en el tipo de trabajo que debería realizar de ahora en adelante– de seguro me encomendaran todas las misiones de grupo que Kakashi evade desapareciendo por ahí para leer sus libros eróticos… en realidad no lo culpo ya que, de no ser porque mi madre es toda una problemática, yo también me escaparía para dormir o ver las nubes. Mendokusei, sin dudas esto va a ser tedioso.

-Me gustaría decirte que eso es todo y que puedes retirarte pero hay algo más que necesito preguntarte –anunció la Godaime depositando ambas manos sobre su escritorio mientras entrelazaba sus dedos, su expresión se había tornado perturbadoramente seria de repente y, claro está, esto no escapó a la percepción del Nara quien la miró fijamente para dejarle saber que ella contaba con toda su atención. Fue entonces la Senju prosiguió– debo saber la naturaleza de tu relación con la hermana del Kazekage.

El azabache abrió los ojos de par en par, no podía creer la Hokage de su aldea se estuviera inmiscuyendo en un tema tan privado de manera tan abierta. Pero por sobre este hecho, le asombraba la forma en la que Tsunade Senju se estaba refiriendo a Temari. Nombrarla en base a su vínculo con el Kazekage en lugar de hacerlo por su nombre o cargo parecía simplemente impensable en alguien había vivido su vida bajo la sombra del título "nieta del primer Hokage".

-¿Disculpe? –indagó Shikamaru aun pasmado.

-Me oíste bien –respondió secamente la rubia negándose a repetir la pregunta.

¡¿Y espera que le conteste como si nada?! –se cuestionó mentalmente el manipulador de sombras y luego lo meditó con seriedad por un instante– aunque ahora que lo pienso nunca le dije nada a ella. Es decir ella sabe que me gusta pero decírselo abiertamente me resulta vergonzoso y problemático, ciertamente no es mi estilo. Y mucho menos lo sería decírselo a alguien además de Temari.

-La embajadora de la Arena y yo somos más que colegas es verdad –admitió para luego delimitar– nuestra relación es estrecha y cordial por lo que podría decirse que somos buenos amigos.

-¿Eso es todo? –insistió la Godaime.

-Es todo –sentenció el Nara y tan solo en ese momento la Quinta volvió a respirar con normalidad, como si estuviera aliviada.

-¿Estás seguro? Esto es importante –afirmó Shizune cortando el ambiente con una actitud melodramática.

-¡Shizune! –Regañó su sensei considerando que su intromisión estaba de más– entonces puedes retirarte –concedió la sexagenaria y tomó el papel sobre el cual había apoyado las manos durante todo ese tiempo para luego guardarlo en uno de los cajones de su escritorio.

-¡Esfuérzate a partir de ahora Shikamaru-kun! –animó Shizune y luego agradecer el manipulador de sombras se retiró de la oficina.

-Sabes que no se esforzara en lo más mínimo ¿verdad? –cuestionó la Senju a su estudiante destruyendo las esperanzas de esta.

Una vez fuera del despacho de la Quinta Shikamaru se acercó hasta Temari quien estaba recostada en una de las paredes del pasillo, al llegar a ella imitó la posición de la dama y clavó la mirada en el piso. Su semblante era serio debido a que estaba tratando de desenmarañar el misterio detrás de la extraña conducta de Tsunade. Temari observó su rostro detenidamente y en silencio, pero ningún gesto del shinobi le indicada la razón por la cual se encontraba tan sumido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Pasó algo? –cuestionó preocupada.

-Me ha ascendido a Jounin –soltó sin mucha emoción de por medio.

-¿Y por qué no estás feliz? –cuestionó ella sin comprender la frialdad en su reacción.

No tuve tiempo de asimilarlo –pensó él, pero dar esa respuesta necesariamente implicaría explicar la causa de su abstracción y eso inevitablemente conllevaría enredar a Temari en problemas probablemente inexistentes. Razón por la cual se tomó un momento para meditar como se sentía convertirse en un Jounin– me hubiese gustado que mi padre y Asuma estuviesen vivos para ver cuánto he crecido, y no solo yo… Chouji e Ino también han cambiado mucho. ¡Diablos…! Como extraño jugar Shogi.

-Se siente como crecer de golpe, y te obliga a mirar hacia atrás… tantos recuerdos juntos trae un poco de nostalgia –confesó mientras comenzaban a caminar fuera del palacio del Hokage.

-Solo tienes veinte años, aun te queda mucho por delante –opinó la dama de ojos de verdosos y una vez que él le sonrió para demostrarle que sus palabras le habían llegado ella remató– así que deja de comportarte como un niño-viejo.

-Ya me parecía raro que fueras tan amable de repente –acotó mirándola de reojo mientras una sonrisa maligna se posaba en los labios de la rubia.

Finalmente llegaron al estadio, ya había personal en el lugar encargándose del mantenimiento del mismo para cuando ellos echaron el primer vistazo. Sin detenerse a ver las gradas, ambos shinobis se dirigieron al centro de la arena donde los combates tendrían lugar.

-Esto quedara destrozado después de que Sasuke y Naruto pelen –soltó el azabache sin querer siquiera imaginar la situación.

-Casi siento pena por la pobre alma que se sacrifique contra ellos –agregó la embajadora.

-A mí me preocupa más nosotros –confesó inclinándose para sentir la firmeza del terreno– Sasuke tiene una preferencia hacia el uso del elemento rayo así que es poco probable que tú seas la sensora de ese combate.

-Es cierto, si debo detenerlo solo lograré dañarlo –concordó al comprender la deducción del Nara– seguramente seré sensora en el combate de Naruto.

-¡Mendokusei, que mala suerte! –Exclamó reincorporándose para soltar con pereza– Sasuke no se detendrá solo porque tenga en frente de si a un pequeño Genin.

-Tranquilo bebé llorón, cuidaré de tu trasero una vez más –afirmó ella de manera altanera.

Eso es precisamente lo que me preocupa –caviló sin querer expresarlo puesto que sobreprotegerla solo llevaría a la dama de la Arena a golpearlo.

-Se te escucha demasiado confiada –acotó él buscando vulnerar su ego– casi como si no hubieras visto lo que pueden hacer esos dos.

-Crees que los estoy subestimando pero en realidad soy consciente de lo que pueden hacer –estableció ella ante la desconcertada expresión en el rostro del Nara– pero también soy consciente de lo que tú y yo podemos hacer.

Está implicando que soy yo quien está tomando las cosas a la ligera…–comprendió de inmediato el azabache y luego recapacitó sobre lo dicho– pero en algo tiene razón, nuestras vidas han sido salvadas en incontables situaciones solo porque el otro estaba ahí, hemos pasado de tener cero probabilidades de vencer a volver a casa sanos y salvos. Ella misma lo dijo en alguna ocasión: somos dos en uno.

-Tienes razón, hacemos buen equipo –terminó concordando con una sonrisa de por medio.

-Shikamaru –llamó un hombre desde las gradas mientras saludaba con la mano, provocando que ambos se voltearan a ver al sujeto.

-Ah Chouji –respondió el Nara aguardando a que el shinobi estuviese a frente a él para continuar la conversación.

-Ohayo Temari –saludó respetuosamente recibiendo la misma cortesía por parte de la dama y entonces el castaño continuó– cuando fui a entregar el informe de mi última misión Tsunade-sama estaba ocupada así que Shizune recibió los papeles y me contó que te ascendieron a Jounin.

-Las mujeres de esta aldea no saben mantener la boca cerrada –se quejó de manera perezosa por la liviandad con la que la morena manejaba ese tipo de situaciones y luego miró a la rubia para bromear– no propagues nuestros malos hábitos en tu aldea o será problemático, créeme.

-No es para tanto Shikamaru –soltó el Akimichi riendo un poco junto a la Sabuko No, para luego añadir– no es como si se lo hubiese dicho a Ino –y ante esa suposición ambos ninjas empalidecieron horrorizados. Ambos sabían bien que si no era el propio Shikamaru quien anunciaba su ascenso frente a la Yamanaka, ésta estallaría en una ira asesina y últimamente había estado trabajando en conjunto con Shizune en el hospital, así que había una alta probabilidad de que la cabeza del genio de la Hoja descansara en una estaca esa noche.

-¿Cuánto tiempo tengo? –indagó aterrado induciendo al bonachón a mirar su reloj de bolsillo.

-Unos tres minutos máximo –respondió señalando la hora en que se la morena y la rubia se encontrarían.

-No llegaré a tiempo –se percató el angustiado Nara y luego se dirigió a la Sabuko No como un perro mendigando por comida– Temari, Suna es bonito ¿no? ¿Podrías darme asilo político hasta que Ino se olvide de que existo? Digamos unos… diez o veinte años más o menos.

-Están exagerando –manifestó ella luego de reírse un poco por la cobardía del sujeto– ¿Dónde quedó el hombre que no puede perder frente a una mujer?

-¡¿Ino me va a asesinar y tú solo te ríes de mí?! –cuestionó maldiciendo su suerte y entonces una potente explosión se escuchó venir desde el centro de la aldea.

-Ya se enteró –acotó Chouji preparándose para lo que vendría.

-¡Kuso! –acotó Shikamaru, haciendo un mal uso de sus últimas palabras.

De entre la polvareda que se había generado a la distancia se pudo distinguir a la furiosa Yamanaka, quien emergiendo del paisaje se acercaba hacia ellos ávidamente saltando por los tejados. Los verdosos ojos de la embajadora de la Arena se abrieron de par en par debido al asombro que le producía ver a Ino tan molesta.

-¡Shikamaru! –Gritó iracunda Ino, saltando el muro del estadio para derribar a su compañero de una patada y, no conforme con ello, lo tomó del chaleco obligándolo a ponerse de pie mientras lo sacudía y no dejaba de gritarle a todo pulmón– ¡¿cómo es que no me dices que te ascendieron a Jounin, vago egoísta?! ¡¿Cómo te atreves a dejar que sea Shizune quien me lo diga?! ¿Ibas a permitir que sea la última en enterarme, maldita sea?!

¿Cómo es que yo tengo la culpa de que a Shizune le encante hablar de la vida de los demás? –se preguntó sin atreverse a replicarle mientras era zarandeado despiadadamente. Una vez que la rubia de la Hoja se calmó o, mejor dicho se cansó, dejó ir al Nara.

-¿Cuándo te lo dijeron? –preguntó colocando sus brazos sobre su cintura en forma de tetera.

-Esta mañana –respondió secamente mientras se frotaba con cuidado sobre los lugares donde su compañera lo había golpeado.

-La próxima te juro que te doy inmunidad diplomática –soltó Temari quien luego de semejante paliza aún seguía sorprendida.

-¿Se supone que debo agradecerte la gentileza? –Cuestionó de manera sarcástica el Nara mientras le dirigía una mirada acusadora.

-Sí… creo que sería bueno –respondió Temari ignorando la agresión en la frase del moreno.

-Por cierto Temari ¿qué tal está tu resfriado? –recordó la Yamanaka notando que ya tenía mejor semblante.

-Completamente muerto gracias a Yoshino-san –respondió con una sonrisa maliciosa en el rostro.

-No lo dudo, su sopa es la mejor –acotó ella e inmediatamente se dispuso a avergonzar a su amigo– cuando teníamos como seis o siete años Shikamaru se resfrió y Chouji y yo fuimos a visitarlo…

-No le cuentes eso ino –solicitó de manera perezosa el manipulador de sombras mientras golpeaba levemente la cabeza de su amiga– nosotros aún tenemos cosas que hacer y entre tus reclamos y anécdotas no terminaremos antes del anochecer.

-Oh… ¿Acaso tienes algo planeado para el anochecer Shikamaru? –cuestionó de manera sumamente sugerente la rubia de la Hoja cumpliendo la doble función de ruborizar y generar ciertos nervios no solo en Shikamaru sino también en Temari. Sin embargo, el Nara sabía que una negatoria contundente solo derivaría en más sospechas y conjeturas por parte de su amiga.

-Claro que si –respondió con tal seguridad que logró pasmar a ambas rubias, solo Chouji comprendió lo que azabache tramaba– planeo dormir.

-¿Solo? –continuó la dama de ojos celestes como desafiando a su antiguo compañero de equipo.

-Sí, solo –respondió éste con marcada molestia puesto que ya se estaba hartando del cuestionario.

-Entonces no te molestará que me lleve a Temari a una noche de chicas –afirmó Ino mientras tomaba el brazo de la mencionada.

-¿Por qué me arrastras a tus compromisos? –indagó la Sabuko No casi rendida ante la determinación de la Yamanaka.

-La pasaras bien, ya veras, invitaremos a Tenten, Sakura y Hinata, iremos a cenar y luego a beber y bailar –enunció el cronograma que ideó en segundos para luego enfatizar– quizás hasta conozcamos a algunos chicos apuestos, o nos encontremos con algunos chicos sexis como Kirimaru… –exclamó mirando a Shikamaru quien levantó un ceja ante la imposibilidad de que gritarle que se vaya a otro lado con su brillante plan.

-Lo siento Ino, mañana llega Kankuro así que me gustaría dormir temprano esta noche –se excusó recordando que el día siguiente se terminaría la segunda fase de los exámenes Chunin y, por consiguiente iniciarían los preparativos para la tercer y última fase de los exámenes.

-Es una lástima que no podamos ir a comer cuando llegue –se lamentó en voz alta el castaño refiriéndose a Kankuro y luego relató el motivo– mañana tengo una misión.

-Tú solo piensas en comer –se quejó la dama de ojos celestes ante el comentario del glotón.

-Vaya… con que los estudiantes de Kankuro pasaron… –soltó el Nara mientras encendía un cigarro.

-Estaba en las planillas que Anko nos pasó hace dos días –recalcó un tanto molesta por la forma desprolija con la que el shinobi hacía su trabajo– a veces me pregunto qué haces en la oficina durante cuatro horas diarias.

-Contemplar el paisaje –bromeó Chouji refiriéndose a la compañía más que a la vista que la ventana les proporcionaba.

-Pero no ha habido nubes últimamente –soltó Ino sin comprender las referencias de su amigo mientras Shikamaru y Temari evitaban mirarse directamente para no despejar el misterio que había envuelto a la Yamanaka.

-Me equivoque entonces –soltó Chouji para dejar que el tema muriera allí –debo irme, se supone que hoy le ayudaría a mi padre con algunas cosas.

-Voy contigo, de todas maneras tengo que ir por ese camino para llegar al hospital y rogar porque Shizune no me regañe –manifestó la rubia uniéndose a su amigo y dejando que los sensores cumplieran con su deber.

-Nunca había escuchado a Chouji hacer un comentario de ese tipo –acotó la Sabuko No una vez que volvieron a quedar a solas.

-Significa que te tiene confianza, además no es como si se equivocara –confesó Shikamaru quien había decidido recurrir de ahora en más a ese tipo de acciones para demostrarle lo que sentía hasta que tuviera el valor de decírselo de frente.

-Lo dices como si te esforzaras en tu trabajo cuando yo no estoy –repuso ella, demostrándole que no era del tipo de mujer que se dejaba llevar por algún que otro halago o comentario meloso.

Shikamaru suspiró y retiró de su boca el cigarro que prácticamente se había consumido por completo, luego elevó la mirada para ver la inmensidad del cielo azul mientras decía– no es como si el ritual habitual de cortejo fuese a funcionar contigo ¿verdad?

-¿Eh? –cuestionó ella encaminándose hacia las gradas, seguida de cerca por el Nara quien tenía la vista clavada en la nada mientras continuaba pensando en voz alta.

-Ya me lo veía venir, pero aun así pensé que a toda mujer le gustaba oír como su presencia suele llamar la atención de los hombres –estableció él y un nuevo suspiro se hizo presente junto a la frase– vaya error… y lo fastidioso del caso es que deberé idear algo más.

-O podrías preguntar –sugirió ella como si se tratara de lo más simple y normal del mundo.

-¿Huh? –masculló él sin comprender y entonces la kunoichi se detuvo para voltear a verlo.

-Que podrías preguntarme que es lo que quiero –manifestó abiertamente al asombrando shinobi quien no esperaba recibir cooperación alguna.

-¿Me lo dirás así como así? –cuestionó un tanto escéptico.

-Si no quieres no lo haré –lo apresuró ella, considerando que sus infundadas dudas estaban tomando demasiado tiempo.

-Gomen dime, por favor –solicitó él amablemente y ella sonrió de manera maliciosa.

-Primero te diré lo que no quiero –decidió determinantemente.

-Me lo suponía –soltó el domador de sombras con pereza, esperando que enunciara todas las cosas que había hecho mal hasta el momento.

-¿Dijiste algo? –cuestionó la embajadora de manera gruñona.

-No, nada –mintió sin ocultar la verdad, puesto que ambos sabían bien lo que el Nara había dicho.

-No quiero halagos vacíos, frases cliché melosas, ni nada impersonal como estúpidas rosas y demás asquerosos detalles vulgares que no reflejan para nada el gusto individual de la persona a quien se lo obsequias –estableció ella y, aunque, sonaba perfectamente lógico también obligaba al Nara a hacer uso de su imaginación.

-Sabes que limitas demasiado mis ideas ¿no? –indagó él haciéndole notar que todavía no había sugerido nada.

-Te recuerdo que eres el genio número uno de la Hoja –señaló simulando molestia por la falta de dedicación.

-¿Qué no era el cobarde número uno según tú? –indagó queriendo corregirla ya que acomodaba la descripción según su conveniencia.

-Una cosa no quita la otra, pero me siento generosa así que por esta vez te daré una idea –anunció sonriendo levemente y captando toda la atención del Nara– quiero ver mi regalo de cumpleaños.

Ahora que lo dice es cierto, hemos estado tan ocupados que no ha habido oportunidad de ir desde el día en que plantamos la flor –caviló el azabache y entonces lo comprendió por completo, no es que Temari quisiera que él actuara de una manera específica sino que su idea de romance apuntaba más a construir momentos juntos e ir conociendo en profundidad al otro en el proceso, que a guiarse por un estándar establecido– Me alegro de que quiera ir.

-Vamos después de almorzar entonces –sugirió él sin poder detener esa amplia sonrisa que comenzaba a establecer dominio en su rostro.

00000000000

El plan inicial era ir directamente al bosque del clan Nara ni bien terminaran de almorzar pero Temari quería pasar por su hotel antes para dejar los informes que venía cargando desde que terminó la revisión del estadio. A penas entraron a su cuarto, la dama acomodó ordenadamente los papeles sobre la mesita de centro para luego tomar asiento frente a ésta y entonces le ofreció té al shinobi que la miraba recostado en el marco de la ventana. No obstante, éste rechazó la oferta y entonces una nueva pregunta se formuló dirigida a él.

-¿Has leído alguno de éstos? –inquirió la dama de ojos verdosos refiriéndose a los expedientes correspondientes a los exámenes Chunin.

-Realmente crees que no trabajo en lo absoluto ¿no? –respondió ante la pregunta de la kunoichi.

-Si tomamos en cuenta que el verdadero trabajo de un shinobi es cumplir su misión sin ser visto o escapar de situaciones peligrosas sin tener que confrontarse directamente diría que eres probablemente el mejor shinobi que he conocido –halagó ella sinceramente y luego añadió– pero, como siempre nos movemos en grupos, lo más probable es que en algunas ocasiones te descubran por lo que también es importante entrenar otros aspectos ya que no siempre estará vigente la posibilidad de escapar.

Shikamaru sonrió sutilmente y se acercó hasta donde ella estaba sentada para inclinarse detrás de la misma y abrazarla, apoyando su pecho contra la espalda de la dama. Y, como si la situación en sí misma no fuese suficiente insinuante como para ruborizar a la dama de Suna, el Nara no tuvo mejor idea que susurrar en su oído– Solo tú puedes decirme flojo sin que suene como un insulto.

Un escalofrió recorrió la columna vertebral de la Sabuko No para morir en su nuca y entonces se percató de que estaba tan nerviosa por la situación que no podía hablar o moverse, no quería alejarlo pero estaba sumamente avergonzada y se maldecía a si misma por ello, se sentía como una niña. El repentino acercamiento del Nara la descolocaba y emocionaba por igual.

-Nee… –llamó él con suavidad apoyando su frente contra la cabeza de la rubia y afirmando un poco más su abrazo alrededor de la cintura de la misma.

Entonces Temari recuperó la compostura y sin salir completamente de los nervios que sentía le dijo– no quiero que hagas algo que vayas a lamentar mañana.

-¿De qué hablas? –cuestionó atónito el manipulador de sombras sin comprender el motivo por el cual la kunoichi dudaba en un momento así cuando el día anterior se había mostrado tan predispuesta.

-Hablo de lo que hacemos –sentenció y esto provoco que el Nara rompiera todo contacto con ella para posteriormente ponerse de pie y dar unos cuantos pasos hacia atrás. Temari dudo unos segundos sobre si debería seguir hablando o no pero finalmente entendió que no tenía sentido detenerse ahora– no quiero que tengamos que extrañarnos cuando nos separemos –argumentó ella volteándose para visualizarlo y entonces notó que el Nara la observaba detenidamente.

Me ve como a un niño al que debe cuidar porque no será capaz de manejar la situación –consideró mentalmente el azabache.

-¿Por qué no puedes confiar en mí? –cuestionó cabizbajo y ella no tuvo más remedio que ponerse de pie, quería mirarlo a la cara para intentar sincerarse con él pero la idea de involucrarlo lograba restringir su voluntad. No obstante, no podía permitir que el shinobi se entristeciera por ideas equivocadas.

-No es que no confíe en ti, no dudo de la pureza de tus sentimientos –afirmó ella tomando su rostro entre sus manos y elevándolo para que sus ojos se encontraran.

-Entonces ¿por qué? –Cuestionó él posando su mano sobre la de Temari para que no se apartara de él y fue en ese momento que él encontró las palabras para explicarse mejor– Aun sabiendo que voy en serio decides generar esta distancia entre nosotros ¿por qué lo haces?

No sé porque no puedo abrir mi corazón y contártelo directamente, a veces es tan frustrante lidiar conmigo misma –pensó la rubia mientras ideaba un método que pusiera la cuestión en perspectiva.

-No se trata de ti, tú no eres el problema –manifestó ella y entonces se apartó de él para abrir uno de los cajones de su armario y retirar un reloj de arena– no sé si lo recuerdas, pero la noche de mi cumpleaños te dije…–la Sabuko No hizo una pausa sabiendo que tal confesión expondría sus sentimientos como nunca antes habían sido exteriorizados, pero él merecía saber eso al menos– …que siempre te amaría –confesó ruborizándose notoriamente e induciendo al sujeto a hacer lo mismo. No había sido capaz de repetir con solemnidad las mismas palabras de aquella noche pero al menos había rescatado el concepto que consideraba importante para esta ocasión.

-Entonces… ¿cuál es el problema? –preguntó él un poco abochornado por la magnitud de la declaración y doblemente molesto por no ser capaz de decir lo mismo a pesar de sentirlo.

-Esto –señaló mostrándole el reloj y volteándolo para que comenzara a funcionar– los granos de arena parecen nunca dejar de moverse. Por ahora fluyen como el tiempo pero, a diferencia de aquel, ésta arena se detendrá en algún momento. Este reloj de arena representa la relación que estamos construyendo ahora, algún día se detendrá.

-Pero… ¿por qué? –Inquirió aguantando la respiración al sentirse angustiado. Sus afirmaciones parecían no tener lugar a dudas y esa actitud inquietaba al Nara– ¿por qué estás tan segura de que así será?

-Porque la arena ya ha comenzado a correr entre nosotros –señaló con una sonrisa triste de por medio. No odiaba el sentimiento compartido, de hecho, era éste el que precisamente le daba fuerzas para continuar pero aberraba el hecho de saber que sin importar lo que hiciera eventualmente deberían separarse– Y es doloroso, lo sé. Por eso quería que lo supieras antes de que pudieses enredarte en algo más complicado, antes de que te involucraras en algo de lo que te arrepientas después.

Shikamaru tomó la mano de Temari entre las suyas y la colocó en su pecho– ¿escuchas eso? –Preguntó mirándola a los ojos con intensidad– no sé qué es lo que te atemoriza pero… mientras ese sonido continúe no permitiré que la arena deje de fluir.

Temari se hundió en su pecho impulsivamente, nunca antes había querido llorar de alegría en su vida pero ahora parecía que la placidez había encontrado cabida en su agitada mente– Me pregunto cuanta felicidad se habrá acumulado en mi pecho en el último minuto para sentirme así de cálida por dentro –pensó ocultando su sonrisa contra el cuerpo del Nara– No es solo el palpitar de su corazón, sino que casi puedo oír el sonido del mío. Está latiendo con prisa porque, cuando él me mira fijamente, cuando me reflejo en sus ojos, a veces me siento completamente a salvo, como si de nosotros pudiera nacer un milagro. Pero en realidad no hay milagro que buscar porque está aquí, está sucediendo en este preciso momento.

-¿No necesitas nada más? –preguntó la dama buscando que él corroborara sus pensamientos.

-No, solo a ti –respondió suavemente depositando un beso en su cabeza.

Los arboles mudaran sus hojas y el viento hará que la arena se acumule y se deslice entre nuestros cuerpos, nuestras mentes, nuestros corazones e incluso nuestros sueños –meditó Temari dejando que el aroma de Shikamaru la envolviera y entonces tomó una determinación– pero aun así no volveré a comportarme como una flor incapaz de florecer, si la arena me cubre completamente entonces enterrada en ella he de brotar en secreto para poder reproducir el milagro que se dará si logro ver una luz porque, por más débil que ésta sea, sé que será suficiente para proyectar una sombra de donde él pueda surgir.

-Mejor vamos o nos quedaremos sin horas de luz natural –solicitó ella sonriéndole y luego de que él asintiera con la cabeza se pusieron en marcha de inmediato hacia el lugar donde descansaba la flor del desierto. La primer parte del trayecto la realizaron con calma por lo que aprovecharon para conversar un poco más.

-Sería mejor que nadie lo supiera –pensó en voz alta la rubia y entonces lo miró fijamente, el Nara descendió la vista del cielo hasta encontrarse con los verdosos ojos de la embajadora de Suna.

-Ino y Chouji ya lo saben, pero ellos no le dirán a nadie –estableció el azabache y luego consideró la reacción de los hermanos de Temari hacia él si se enteraban. Era bien sabido que los tres se habían vuelto muy unidos y no creo que escapara a la percepción de Shikamaru el hecho de que seguramente eran sobreprotectores con la única mujer en su familia– Gaara me asesinaría si lo supiera ¿no?

-No, él solo te torturaría pero Kankuro… Kankuro si te mataría –corrigió ella un tanto risueña por el carácter de sus hermanos.

-Eso no me hace sentir mejor –se quejó levemente mientras se disponía a fumar un cigarro.

-¿Es necesario que fumes todo el tiempo? –cuestionó a modo de reproche.

-Que tierna, no necesitas preocuparte por mi salud –exclamó de manera melosa y bromista mientras encendía el cigarro en cuestión.

-¡Ja! –Se burló ella para luego exclamar– no me preocupa tu salud, sabes que lo que odio es ese maldito olor.

-¿Te hace llorar? –curioseó recordando la razón por la cual a él mismo le desagradaba el olor.

-Solo si el humo es demasiado intenso –especificó y él no pudo evitar sonreír por la coincidencia.

-Cuando no hay nubes fumo más, supongo que es una forma de aplacar la ansiedad –opinó analizando sus propios motivos– solo las nubes me relajan más que el tabaco.

-Pensé que solo te gustaban las nubes porque te dan buena sombra para tu Kagemane no Jutsu –manifestó un tanto intrigada por los peculiares gustos de Shikamaru.

-Ese es un motivo pero además me gusta que sean bonitas y libres –detalló él y sus negras orbes reflejaron un cielo intensamente azul y limpio de nubes.

-Entonces, básicamente ¿solo tengo que generar nubes para que dejes de fumar? –corroboró ella como proponiendo una especie de pacto.

-¿Qué eres? la dueña del clima ¿o algo así? –indagó el de manera jocosa sin comprender como pensaba la Sabuko No manipular la formación de nubes.

-Solo responde vago –ordenó ella y luego volvió a formular el trato– ¿si surgen nubes en el cielo apagaras ese cigarro ahora mismo?

-Claro –accedió él deseoso de ver como la dama se las ingeniaba para llevar a cabo tal tarea. Temari sonrió de manera victoriosa, ya habían salido de la aldea y estaban cruzando el prado que conectaba Konoha con el bosque del clan Nara pero aun así Temari saltó unos metros hacia atrás para alejarse de Shikamaru, quien la observaba cuidadosamente.

La rubia procedió entonces a invocar su abanico para posteriormente extender las tres lunas de una sola vez y exclamando con potente voz dijo– Fuuton: Tatsu No Oshigoto –para luego apuntar al cielo con su abanico. Una serie de nubes de tormenta se formaron al instante sorprendiendo al shinobi quien no podía despegar la vista del cielo, incluso pudieron ver varios rayos atravesándolas y oír el sonido característico de la fuerte brisa que circulaba vigorosamente sobre ellos. Una vez que la tormenta acalló, el cielo azul quedó impregnado de nubes blancas.

-¿Qué demonios…? –cuestionó el Nara sin poder salir de su asombro pero antes de hacer cualquier pregunta consideró que era mejor cumplir su promesa, así que retiró el cigarro de su boca y lo apagó contra la suela de sus sandalias ninjas. La kunoichi de Suna estaba complacida por lo cual tuvo la gentileza de explicarle la situación al shinobi de Konoha sin que este tenga que preguntar nada.

-Es un Jutsu incompleto, lo que acabas de ver es la primer parte –explicó entrando en detalles para que no quedaran dudas– de esa tormenta se genera un tornado que cae guiado por mi chakra eliminando la posibilidad de ser esquivado, los restos del Jutsu se traducen en nubes blancas.

-Sugoi… –masculló observando con intensidad el cielo con sus negras y vibrantes orbes negras.

No sé si pensar en lo aterradora de su técnica o en lo hermoso del resultado final –dudó Shikamaru un tanto consternado por la magnitud del poder de la Sabuko No pero al alzar la vista al cielo y contemplar las bellísimas nubes que flotaban con calma ante la falta de viento la respuesta se hizo obvia– como si no tuviera motivos para amarla sale con algo como esto… mendokusei, esta mujer está a comenzando a volverse la persona más importante en mi vida y ni siquiera lo sospecha.

Una vez que llegaron al bosque de la familia Nara, Temari aguardó detrás de Shikamaru a que este ingresara puesto que no quería perturbar a los ciervos. No obstante, el azabache notó la intensión de la rubia y no pudo evitar sonreír por la inocencia de ésta.

-Eso no es necesario –manifestó como si pudiese leer sus pensamientos.

-Pero la última vez que vine… –estaba por argumentar aunque en realidad no encontraba el calificativo apropiado para describir la cautela con el que los animales la miraban.

-Esta vez no será como en aquella ocasión –diferenció Shikamaru sin dar muchas explicaciones y entonces le extendió la mano para que se adentrara junto a él. Esta vez, ella aceptó la oferta pero al cabo de unos pocos metros él soltó su mano y comenzó a retroceder lentamente.

-¿Qué haces? –cuestionó ella por lo bajo mientras los nervios la invadían al sentir la penetrante mirada de los ciervos sobre ella.

-Sigue avanzando –requirió él y la expresión en el rostro de la dama mostró todas sus dudas, por lo que él insistió– prometo que no te harán nada.

La kunoichi respiró profundo reuniendo el coraje necesario y entonces comenzó a caminar hacia el frente viendo como los animales se abrían camino hacia su paso y entre su sorpresa pudo indagar – ¿cómo es que no me rechazan?

-Ahora hay algo tuyo en este bosque así que ha dejado de pertenecer exclusivamente a mi familia –explicó acelerando el paso para alcanzarla y volver a caminar a su lado– ellos lo saben así que ni siquiera me necesitas para venir aquí, te dejaran entrar como si fueras un miembro del clan Nara.

Este tipo de charlas y momentos es lo que quiero recordar –pensó la rubia mientras sonreía apaciblemente.

Eventualmente llegaron hasta el lugar donde la flor del desierto se erguía en todo su esplendor. Se sentaron junto a ella y empezaron a conversar bajo el cielo nublado que por momento dejaba que el sol iluminara parcialmente sus rostros y por momentos cubría el resplandor con su encantadora presencia.

-No creí que Kankuro seguiría tomando estudiantes después de que la academia ninja de Suna se estableció formalmente –reveló Shikamaru recordando que al día siguiente llegaría el marionetista.

-Este es un caso especial –estableció ella y prontamente comenzó a explicar– generalmente no lo haría pero, salvo por los dos años que duró la guerra, Kankuro ha entrenado a esos tres desde que eran estudiantes de academia.

-Entonces es más una cuestión sentimental que otra cosa –reveló el Nara y luego de pensarlo por un instante manifestó– supongo que me encontraré en la misma situación cuando Hitsuke crezca.

-Tu sensei te lo pidió ¿verdad? –cuestionó repasando la historia que alguna vez él mismo le había narrado.

-Así es y, ya que un hombre no puede ignorar sus promesas, inevitablemente me convertiré en sensei –estableció recostando su espalda contra la de ella– pero no necesariamente será algo tedioso, le enseñaré a jugar al Shogi… dios, espero que sea mejor que el padre –se burló levemente, riéndose un poco por lo bajo.

-No te lo tomes tan a la ligera, también deberás entrenarlo –le reprochó recordándole que no todo es juegos y diversión.

-Lo sé, lo sé, le heredaré las cuchillas de chakra de su padre –planeó el azabache con ilusión sonriéndole a las nubes que flotaban sobre él.

-Y tendrás que ser el consejero de Naruto, ya sabes que él no brilla precisamente por su inteligencia –agregó Temari a la lista de futuras responsabilidades del manipulador de sombras.

-Eso será una pesadilla –calificó él sintiéndose cansado tan solo de imaginar la cantidad de veces que tendría que explicarle al Uzumaki la situación para que éste la entendiera.

-No es tan malo como parece –mitigó ella mientras se reía por el berrinche de niño chiquito que estaba montando Shikamaru.

-Tú lo dices porque eres la consejera de Gaara, ni te imaginas lo difícil que es Naruto –comparó él dejando en claro que se trataba de personalidades opuestas.

-Ahora que lo dices cuando llegue a Konoha lo vi y antes de explicarle las razones por la cual estaba en un error preferí darle la razón –recordó en voz alta la situación en donde el futuro Hokage había planteado una descabellada hipótesis.

-Me pasa todo el tiempo –exclamó dando a entender que él hacía lo mismo con el Uzumaki cuando se trataba de un tema complicado– parece ser que ambos tenemos responsabilidades muy grandes para con nuestros Kages.

Esa inoportuna frase provocó que ambos meditaran la situación en silencio. Era sumamente difícil pensar que un romance entre ellos fuese posible pero allí estaban, pasando tiempo juntos como si nada de lo dicho anteriormente se correspondiera con la realidad, como si una solución mágica que unificara sus vidas fuese a caer del cielo solo porque se encontraban frente a una milagrosa flor del desierto creciendo en el bosque.

-Es verdad que soy la embajadora de Suna, la consejera del Kazekage y su guardaespaldas además de la sensora de los exámenes Chunin, pero aunque no fuera nada de eso aun soy la hermana de Kankuro y Gaara y no puedo dejarlos, así como sé que tú no puedes dejar a tu familia y amigos –habló quebrando el silencio entre ellos y generando tensión a cambio. Shikamaru sabía que Temari se dirigía a un punto el cual ninguno de los dos quería tocar– ¿crees que sería menos doloroso si no permitimos que algo comience?

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso sabiendo que algo ya ha comenzado? –Cuestionó volteándose levemente para verla– o acaso tu no…

-¡No! –Negó ante la inconclusa pregunta que apuntaba a cuestionar sus sentimientos– no es eso, solo no me gustaría ver que terminaras lastimado.

-Lo dices como si fuera el único que se está arriesgando a salir herido –notó y entonces la mirada de la dama se opacó.

-Es porque lo eres… el único que tiene probabilidades de sufrir a partir de esta decisión eres tú, yo sufriré de todas formas –profetizó con tal seguridad que logró erizarle la piel al Nara.

-Si así ha de ser ¿crees que te dejaré sufrir sola? –no cuestionó los motivos que la llevaban a decir eso sino el sentimiento individualista en el que se resguardaba para protegerlo; y entonces continuó abordando un tema que venía preocupándolo desde la llegada de la dama a Konoha– hay algo que quieres contarme pero no sabes cómo, te he visto intentar decírmelo de todas las formas posibles durante estos días y pensé que no presionarte a hacerlo era mi manera de ayudarte a lograrlo.

-Lo sé, lo he notado y te lo agradezco… no es tu culpa, soy yo la que no puede decirlo porque me niego a aceptarlo y sigo luchando contra eso –habló de manera poco coherente debido a la angustia que le provocaba exponer sus sentimientos de manera tan apresurada, y aunque Shikamaru logró entenderla, sus verdosos ojos no pudieron evitar humedecerse aunque no dejó caer una sola lágrima– es algo que tengo que hacer por mí misma y si te lo cuento estoy segura de que querrás intervenir a pesar de lo que te diga por eso es que aún no puedo… gomen… hontoni gomenasai.

El manipulador de sombras la abrazó para intentar calmarla, se sentía responsable por el desasosiego que se había generado en la kunoichi, misma que parecía surgir solo cuando él indagaba demasiado. Ella se hundió entre sus brazos el calor corporal del sujeto pareció cumplir con el propósito pero también logró silenciarla y es que no podía dejar de maldecirse por la falta de control que últimamente experimentaba sobre sí misma.

-Nee Temari –habló sin soltarla sintiendo como su respiración se normalizaba y su cabeza se acurrucaba delicadamente contra su pecho– ¿eventualmente lo descubriré?

-Sí –respondió ella con voz casi apagada.

-¿Y me enojaré? –indagó con calma.

-Sí –volvió a pronunciar la Sabuko No.

-Entonces ¿puedes hacerme un favor? –Cuestionó sin esperar respuesta y entonces solicitó apaciblemente– cuando eso pase quiero que discutas conmigo como siempre.

-¿Huh? –masculló ella separándose de él para verlo a la cara e intentar comprender lo que sujeto tramaba.

-Quiero que me digas las razones por la cual tomaste las decisiones que tomaste sin contenerte ni sentir que estas en falta conmigo –exclamó mientras la sorpresa se incrementaba en el rostro de la kunoichi– y cuando hayamos terminado de pelear te diré por primera vez en palabras lo que siento por ti.

-¿Qué planeas? –preguntó ella abiertamente atraída hacia el misterio que envolvía lo que seguramente sería una idea sumamente astuta.

-Solo hazlo ¿sí? –volvió a pedir el shinobi apoyando su frente contra la de la dama de la Arena.

-Sí –accedió ella cerrando los ojos para dejarse llevar por la serenidad del momento.

**000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Reviews**

**TemariAckerman06:** Querida, hablamos entre semana y volvemos a hablar acá, si te sigo molestando ya no me vas a querer ver ni en fotos jaja. En mi caso amo la lluvia así que estaría en mi salsa pero entiendo a lo que te referís. Shikamaru... es perfecto con todas las letras, no me extraña que Shiho ande atrás de él pero lo lamento ya que ¡él es de Temari! No creo que te haya hecho sentir tan bien como a mi me hizo sentir tu review ^/^ Ahora si, si en la pelicula no acaban juntos asesinaré a Kishimoto, tomaré su lugar y esparciré toneladas de shikatema por todos lados. ¿Cómo se llama la historia en la que estas trabajando? Me gustaría darme una vuelta después, si es que no te molesta.

Ah bueno, la frase de Ino al final dice muchas cosas, habla un poco de las proyecciones de Asuma hacia Shikamaru, incluye esa visión de Asuma en cuanto a que Shikamaru siempre trabaja cuando realmente le interesa algo o quiere proteger a quienes le importan. También hay como una similitud muy obvia entre el AsuKure y ShikaTema, y esto no pasó de ser percibido por Ino cuando hace dos caps compara a Asuma y Shikamaru levemente, así que también viene un poco por ahí. Ahora bien, además de alentarlo con todo eso, también tiene un connotacion liberadora: Shikamaru ha cumplido con solemnidad la promesa de proteger al hijo de Asuma y a Kurenai (hasta ella misma dice que los cuidados que Shikamaru presta son excesivos, en el anime) por lo que Ino quiere dar a entender que, sin importar lo que pase a futuro, Shikamaru ya ha cumplido con el deseo de su maestro. En este último punto lo que Ino hace es prevenir que Shikamaru use al hijo de su sensei como un pretexto para su corbardia y decida no ir tras Temari. (¡Dios! cuando termines de leer todo esto ya tendrás 85 años xD ¡PERDÓN!)

Me preguntó si le habrás atinado a las intensiones de Tsunade. Kirimaru y si, haces bien en odiarlo, Kirimaru es otro puto hombre 10 pero es el rival de Shikamaru en este fic así que si vas a odiarlo, odialo con ganas. Shikamaru se pasó de idiota en ese momento, interrumpió un momento perfecto solo porque se le mezclaron asuntos éticos por ¡dios hombre despertate, ya la estabas desvistiendo! Temari se confundió por las acciones IRRACIONALES, valga señalarlo, de Shikamaru por eso medio que se queda helada preguntándose si lo ofendió de alguna forma.

Yo amo los reviews largos pero lamentablemente para los lectores eso lleva a que mis respuestas también sean largas xD No te preocupes por el vocabulario que me encanta leer a los nativos de España, hasta me imagino el acento en cada puteada jajaja además los argentinos también somos muy mal hablados. ¡Gracias por el review! saluditos.

**Mitchel0420**: awww ¡gracias! me alegra que te entretenga y sea de tu agrado. Solo me gustaría que dejaras de incentivar al mapache, ya hasta lider de una secta se cree.. y si, tendrá su "fic de zombies" pero a mi manera jajaja. Saluditos.

**kiops:** Bueno entonces ya sabré que sucedió si desapareces e intentaré volver a llamar tu atención con mejores caps xD Temari oculta muchas cosas y lamentablemente no lo diré con todas las letras hasta el capitulo quince, pero si lanzaré pistas suficientes como para que lo deduzcan por su cuenta antes y luego expondré los detalles. ¡El tiempo es tirano! jajaja gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, saluditos.

**Lady Kiam: **Puedo pedir perdón pero mentiría si dijera que no lo volveré a hacer, dejar los caps con ese tipo de final es como mi travesura semanal D: lo bueno es que no interrumpiré la emisión de los capítulos. Saluditos.

**bestsellerwriter:** ¡que bueno que te gustó! Yoshino es genial cuando quiere, como en este otro cap jaja. awww gracias, me halaga que disfrutes de mi forma de escribir ^^ jajaja y ¿qué esperabas? Tsunade no se hace más joven así que hasta espiar a sus shinobis configura parte de su diversión. Gracias por el Review, saluditos.

**anamicenas**: ¡Hola! Gracias por tomarte el trabajo de leer el fic desde cero, si bien son pocos capitulos, entiendo que su longitud seguramente te hizo desperdiciar una buena parte de tu tiempo. No sabes como me alegra que te guste el fic, la trama puede ser sencilla pero no por eso poco placentera jajaja. Lo que pedis sobre la confesión en palabras de sus sentimientos va a tardar un poco (al menos por parte de Shikamaru) pero tiene una buena razón para ello. Shika esta como para producirlo en masa y hacerme multimillonaria, lamentablemente, conociéndome me quedaría con todos los Shikas y moriría pobre pero feliz. ¡Muchas gracias! aprcio que disfrutes mi forma de escribir y espero poder seguir entreteniéndote. Saluditos.


	7. Invitados Inoportunos

¿Qué tal amigos? Hoy estoy un poquito apurada así que les dejo el cap y salto a los reviews... espero lo disfruten.

Saluditos~

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Invitados Inoportunos**

Llegaron a Konoha junto con el atardecer, tanto Shikamaru como Temari sabían bien que al día siguiente comenzaría el verdadero trabajo, sin mencionar que llegaría Kankuro por lo cual la dama de la Arena tendría que ir a recibirlo a la entrada de la Aldea por la mañana temprano. No obstante, antes de retirarse a descansar, decidieron pasar por Ichiraku para cenar. Ayame y Teuchi dieron la bienvenida a sus clientes y posteriormente éstos ordenaron una ración regular de ramen cada uno. La suculenta sopa emanaba un aroma delicioso, pese a esto, cuando estaban por comenzar a comer, Iruka ingresó al pequeño restaurante saludando a los presentes mientras recorría con la vista a los clientes y grande fue su sorpresa al encontrar a su antiguo alumno en el lugar.

-Ah Shikamaru… llevo tiempo sin verte –saludó el maestro sentándose junto a él y luego observó a su acompañante.

-Es verdad, ¿cómo has estado sensei? –devolvió amablemente el azabache.

-Lidiando con las nuevas generaciones, como de costumbre –soltó sin quejarse abiertamente y entonces agregó– escuché que te promovieron a Jounin, felicidades.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? –cuestionó un tanto molesto por la velocidad con la que se circulaban las noticias en la aldea.

-Creo que fue Shizune quien me lo dijo –supuso sin intentar recordarlo en detalle y posteriormente se dispuso a ordenar su cena– ¿están listos para monitorear los exámenes de este año?

-Será un tanto problemático con Sasuke y Naruto como participantes pero creo que podremos arreglárnoslas –acotó el Nara recibiendo un mirada de aprobación por parte de Iruka.

-¿Tú qué piensas, Temari-san? –indagó queriendo conocer la posición de la embajadora de la Arena.

-Ciertamente no habrán exámenes Chunin más difíciles que los de este año, por lo que creo que si podemos controlar esta situación ya nunca más tendremos problemas de alguna índole –exclamó ella de manera consensuada.

-Siempre han hecho un gran trabajo en equipo, así que no creo que esta vez sea la excepción a pesar de las circunstancias –alentó el mentor y luego terminó de comer– por mi parte vine a cenar ramen en honor a Naruto, para desearle buena suerte mañana… –comentó con nostalgia mientras los shinobis buscaban sus monederos para pagar la su comida– en fin, yo invito lo suyo chicos así que pueden retirarse –soltó amablemente el hombre de la cicatriz sobre la nariz, razón por la cual los sensores agradecieron y se retiraron.

Siendo el caballero que era, el manipulador de sombras acompañó a la kunoichi hasta su hotel donde planeaba despedirse de ella para permitirle descansar y volver a su casa para hacer lo mismo pero antes de darse cuenta estaba subiendo las escaleras de la posada que conducían a su habitación.

Temari introdujo la llave en la cerradura y girando la misma abrió la puerta para luego voltearse a ver al Nara, deseaba invitarlo a pasar pero no quería que él pensara que se trataba de una proposición indecorosa o que estaba presionándolo para pasar a la siguiente etapa de su relación. Sin embargo, por más que no dijera nada, sus mejillas comenzaban a encenderse delatando la naturaleza de sus pensamientos. La mirada de Shikamaru denotaba deseo y lujuria y, al ver como el rubor invadía el bello rostro de la Sabuko No, pensó contar con cierta ventaja por lo que decidió que lo mejor sería esperar a que ella se lo preguntara. Después de todo, no parecía que la rubia sería capaz de contenerse por mucho tiempo más.

-Descansa –se despidió falsamente el shinobi besando la mejilla de la dama y dándole la oportunidad perfecta para detenerlo.

Sin embargo, en lugar de aprovechar la ocasión, la dama se ruborizó aún más y respondió con suavidad– tú también –para luego ingresar a su cuarto y cerrar la puerta detrás de sí. Shikamaru se quedó estático sin comprender qué demonios había sucedido y cómo había sido que ella no había actuado ante un indicio tan obvio.

¿Qué carajos…? –se preguntó a si mismo con cierta molestia aun parado fuera de la habitación de la dama y entonces frunció el ceño y procedió a golpear la puerta. No fue necesario esperar más de tres minutos para que ella abriera.

-Dime –solicitó ella desentendiéndose de la situación.

-Tú dime, ¿qué demonio pasó? –indagó demostrando su desagrado ante la situación que no había sido para nada fructífera.

¡Mierda! Él quería que yo lo invitara –se percató al instante la hermana del Kazekage y entonces comprendió que su falta de experiencia en el tema era una desventaja en el terreno del amor– no me pueden culpar, yo solo procuraba no parecer una zorra desesperada… bueno, supongo que tendré que manejar la situación de la manera más adecuada posible.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó ella maliciosamente simulando desinterés.

-Sabes a qué me refiero, mujer –estableció el cruzándose de brazos para exteriorizar su disgusto por la manera en la que se había desenvuelto la situación.

-¿Será que lo que quieres saber es la razón por la cual no estás dentro de mi habitación? –preguntó ella de tal manera que la connotación sexual fue más que explícita. El shinobi carraspeó un poco al sentirse un tanto avergonzado por la forma en la que ella se expresaba lo cual produjo una amplia sonrisa triunfante en el rostro de la dama quien tuvo piedad del sujeto– ¿quieres pasar? –invitó sin soberbia de por medio.

-¿Quieres que pase? –repreguntó él sintiéndose como un mendigo. Quería recuperar algo de dignidad antes de ceder ante el impulso de aceptar precipitadamente la oferta.

-Claro que sí –respondió la rubia con delicadeza, revalorizando la compañía del Nara. Éste sonrió pícaramente y aun en la puerta se apoderó de los carnosos labios de la kunoichi, quien retrocedió para dejarlo entrar mientras le correspondía enredando sus brazos en su cuello y aprisionando sus labios entre los suyos.

Una vez dentro del cuarto, el shinobi cerró la puerta con una mano mientras posaba la otra en la espalda de la dama y fue entonces que dio rienda suelta a su lívido. Su mano libre descansó con sutileza en la rosada mejilla de Temari y se concentró en saborear cada rincón de su boca, con cada roce que su lengua experimentaba contra la de ella su miembro se endurecía un poco más. Ambos querían afirmar en su mente todo lo que estaban reconociendo, la humedad, el aroma, la textura y hasta la temperatura del otro quedaría en sus recuerdos para siempre.

Sus labios se separaron levemente para respirar de manera agitada, la proximidad de sus cuerpos le permitió a la dama sentir la creciente erección del shinobi a través de su pantalón y el saber que era ella quien provocaba tal reacción en él solo logró llenarla de orgullo, felicidad y deseo. El solo anticipar lo que sucedería la excitaba por sobremanera; y cuando sintió que sus bragas se humedecían padeció un poco de vergüenza, misma que fue rápidamente opacada cuando, sin perder tiempo, Shikamaru se apodero de su cuello. Lo besaba apasionadamente, dejando un sendero de besos húmedos a su paso mientras su mano descendía hasta llegar al morado obi que tan injustamente cubría la cintura de la Sabuko No.

Aunque hubiese intentado contenerse, habría sido imposible para Temari detener los sutiles gemidos que se escapaban de su labios, esos mismos que estimulaban aún más al azabache de ser posible. El manipulador de sombras no podía más, quería poseerla de inmediato, quería saber lo que se sentía hacerle el amor a la única mujer por la que había sentido un interés legítimo en toda su vida. Despiadadamente deshizo el lazo del obi y lo arrojó hacia atrás, la gravedad hizo su magia y el protector violáceo que la kunoichi usaba sobre vestido negro sin mangas cayó por inercia terminando en el suelo. Cegado por libre acceso que ahora ostentaba, el Nara posó sus manos en la cintura de la dama para luego rodearla en un abrazo que se complementó con los labios de ella mordisqueando delicadamente los suyos.

Es bastante pequeña –notó él cuando tuvo entre sus manos la cintura de la dama. Y es que la forma en que vestía siempre había atenuado sus atributos, sus curvas no podían ser más femeninas. Poseía una cintura pequeña y unas caderas bien definidas sin contar con su protuberante busto, mismo que más de una vez había sido protagonista de las fantasías del sujeto.

Se besaron desenfrenadamente por un instante y luego cayeron sobre cama. La espalda de Temari estaba cómodamente apoyada contra el colchón y el shinobi quedó sobre ella, se apoyó sobre sus codos y antebrazos un momento para verla desde ese ángulo, más cercano que cualquier otro. Se veía tan bella y al mismo tiempo tan tierna con sus mejillas rosadas y sus grandes ojos que emanaban destellos verdes. Por su parte, la rubia apreció la hermosa sonrisa de Shikamaru que irradiaba tranquilidad contrastando con sus negros ojos que mostraban la pasión desmedida que compartían. Ver dentro de sus ojos era como ver sus sentimientos fusionados con lo de ella, era simplemente magnifico. Shikamaru se hundió entre sus pechos un momento si hacer nada más y ella deshizo la coleta que apresaba los azabaches mechones de pelo para juguetear libremente con su cabello suelto.

-Nee Temari –llamó con voz distorsionada debido a que no planeaba alejarse del cómodo refugio que había encontrado en el busto de la kunoichi– ¿has hecho esto antes?

-No –respondió ella con calma sin dejar de enredar y desenredar sus dedos en el cabello negro del hombre que reposaba sobre ella.

Shikamaru levantó la cabeza en ese momento considerando que su pregunta había sido estúpida. Era más que obvio que la Sabuko No no se dejaría tocar por cualquiera, pero en lugar de sentirse como un tonto se consideró afortunado por el privilegio que ella le otorgaba.

La embajadora de Suna no pudo quitarle la vista de encima cuando su cara fue visible, se veía tan sensual con el pelo suelto y esa expresión de amor puro en el rostro– entonces… supongo que deberemos experimentar juntos –concluyó el shinobi dando a entender su inexperiencia en el tema y colocando una mano sobre el muslo de la rubia comenzó a ascender por su pierna hasta encontrarse con esos diminutos pantaloncillos de red.

Temari se reincorporó sobre la cama considerando que era bastante injusto que ella estuviese prácticamente desnuda mientras el señor aún conservaba todo su atuendo. Por ese motivo, cruelmente le impidió llegar hasta su trasero puesto que se sentó sobre la cama induciéndolo a hacer lo mismo y entonces desabrochó el chaleco verde al mismo tiempo que rosaba sus labios contra los de él sin definir completamente el beso, era casi como una dulce tortura. Shikamaru gruñó levemente, sentía tanto calor en el rostro como en los genitales y sabía bien que este paso acabaría con tan solo verla. Así que apresuró la marcha y se despojó a si mismo de su camiseta mientras observaba a la dama hacer los mismo con sus prendas hasta que quedó vestida tan solo con sus pantaloncillos y camiseta de red, prendas que dibujaban a la perfección todas las curvas del cuerpo de la Sabuko No.

Cuando solo unos boxers blancos protegían la intimidad del Nara, éste decidió ayudar a su compañera y lentamente retiró su camiseta por sobre la rubia cabeza para poder apreciar en detalle los redondeados y pálidos pechos de la dama de la Arena, que eran sostenidos por un sujetador negro con encaje rojo. Mentiría si dijera que la sorpresa no se estancó en la cara del manipulador de sombras al ver tan fina pieza de lencería, pero más que eso, sería un insulto negar que el desesperante e intenso deseo por ver con qué tipo de bragas estaba haciendo juego ese erótico brasier no se apoderó del sujeto. No obstante, el rebote de los senos de la dama al ser despojada de la camiseta de red distrajo al azabache y sin poder evitarlo palpó la tersa y suave piel del busto que tenía en frente. El brasier era sensual pero delimitaba demasiado el campo de acción del shinobi, razón por lo cual desistió de su labor para abrazar a la kunoichi con el propósito de desprenderlo. Pero esta tarea le resultó imposible y una leve risita se coló en la habitación.

-¿Te parezco gracioso? –refunfuñó él sin dejar de intentarlo.

-Sí, un poco –confesó ella sin pretextos y luego exclamó– a ver, te ayudo –se ofreció para terminar desabrochando su brasier en cuestión de segundos.

La velocidad con la que lo hizo solo deja en evidencia mi incompetencia y ella lo sabe, lo está disfrutando –reparó frunciendo un poco el ceño al ver la satisfacción en el rostro de la dama– si yo tuviera la práctica que tiene ella también podría haberlo hecho en un instante –se quejó en silencio y entonces sonrió libidinosamente al tomar sus senos entre sus manos y, a modo de venganza, disfrutó de los pequeños gemidos que se filtraban de la boca de la dama al sentir el contacto– parece que tendré que practicar de ahora en más –meditó mientras un cosquilleó le recorría el cuerpo para llegar a su miembro donde se intensificó.

Lamió deliberadamente uno de sus senos y luego el otro. El juguetear con su lengua sobre los pezones de Temari ocasionaba que ésta experimentara sentimientos encontrados, el éxtasis recorría su cuerpo y la ansiedad se aglutinaba pero aun así quería más, quería experimentarlo todo con él, quería entregarle su cuerpo y que fuera solo de él, deseaba hacerlo sentir tan bien como ella se estaba sintiendo. Y, guiada por el placer, tocó con la yema de su dedo índice el miembro de Shikamaru por sobre la tela del bóxer y lo recorrió provocando que este gimiera por sobre la húmeda piel del busto de la rubia. Decidió entonces volver a repetir la acción pero esta vez no se conformaría con reconocer su longitud sino que además quería distinguir su forma.

Debido a esto, la dama frotó cuidadosamente sus dedos contra la tela blanca apresando el pene del Nara y acariciándolo levemente, fue precisamente en ese momento en que sintió la desesperación del sujeto recaer en sus pechos los cuales eran succionados y hurgados deliberadamente hasta que ya no pudo contenerse y despojó abruptamente a la kunoichi de sus pantaloncillos para encontrarse con una braga negra de encaje rojo que hacia juego con el brasier. La parte trasera de la braga solo cubría hasta la mitad de las nalgas de la dama lo cual resultaba sumamente sensual a la vista del shinobi pero, no conforme con eso, también las retiró terminado el suelo junto a las demás prendas y ellas se les sumó rápidamente el bóxer del sujeto.

Temari volvió a tumbarse sobre su espalda y él se posicionó lentamente sobre ella, beso con delicadeza sus labios y frotó con cuidado su erección sobre el sexo húmedo de la Sabuko No para posteriormente introducir con cuidado su pene en ella. La fricción oprimía con fuerza el miembro del azabache pero sabía que si la penetraba de una sola estocada la lastimaría, considerando esto decidió aguantar un poco el dolor y avanzar dentro de ella lentamente hasta que se encontró con una delgada pared de piel, la cual representaba la virginidad de la kunoichi. Dejó de besarla un instante para que la aludida pudiese respirar a gusto antes del instante en que finalmente la hiciera suya, y entonces con delicadeza continuó su camino dentro de ella. La dama de la Suna se estremeció un poco frente al dolor y se quejó levemente al emitir un gemido acallado ineficientemente mientras aferraba sus uñas en las sábanas sobre las que estaba.

-¿Estás bien? –cuestionó él que ralentizó su incursión por la cavidad más íntima de la mujer. Ella asintió mirándolo dulcemente y besó sus labios nuevamente, como agradeciéndole la delicadeza con la que había procedido.

Shikamaru finalmente se encontraba completamente dentro de ella, la humedad y contextura de las paredes vaginales liberaba un sinfín de estímulos sobre el miembro del manipulador de sombras y eventualmente comenzó a moverse dentro y fuera de ella generándole el mismo placer que él sentía. De repente la oscura habitación se vió envuelta entre gemidos, suspiros y la jadeante respiración de ambos. Los rítmicos movimientos de Shikamaru fueron acoplados con los de Temari para sincronizar las embestidas, estaban cansados pero el rose entre ellos se sentía tan bien que no podían parar, no podían permitir que el placer que sentían se desvaneciera como si nunca hubiese existido.

Así que muy lejos de considerar la idea de detenerse, el movimiento de sus caderas se volvió feroz y precipitado, la Sabuko No sentía el duro pene del Nara deslizarse a través de sus empapados pliegues con mayor intensidad y rapidez y tal acción parecía enloquecerla, lo cual excitaba aún más al azabache quien no dudo en complacerla. Las cosquillas en el estómago de la dama fueron señal de que el clímax se acercaba y en el bode de la línea divisoria entre la lujuria y la locura los amantes encontraron el orgasmo. Un fluido denso y cálido se diseminó dentro de la vagina de la rubia y ambos quedaron inmóviles por un momento. Temari dejó caer su cabeza sobre la almohada relajando sus músculos y él se dejó caer sobre ella con cuidado para no aplastarla. Sus respiraciones aún no se normalizaban para cuando Shikamaru retiró su miembro de entre las piernas de kunoichi.

Eventualmente sus cuerpos se calmaron y entonces la dama habló– ¿Shikamaru? –llamó al hombre que comenzaba a quedarse dormido sobre ella.

-¿Uhmm? –masculló él sin querer abrir los ojos.

-Debo ir al baño –informó provocando que este se despabilara apresuradamente para permitirle moverse con libertad. Ni bien le fue posible, Temari se dirigió directamente hacia el baño y él iba a volver a acostarse cuando notó que las sabanas estaban manchadas de sangre.

¿La habré lastimado? –se cuestionó un tanto preocupado por la prisa con la que ella había ingresado al baño. El shinobi no tenía intenciones de sonar paranoico pero si le preocupaba la posibilidad de haberla dañado. No obstante, se contuvo de preguntar hasta que ella saliera por lo cual se dispuso a retirar las sabanas manchadas y tender la cama con otras limpias que encontró en el armario. Luego sintió un poco de frío en sus partes nobles, lo que lo llevó a vestirse con sus boxers, finalmente ella volvió a la habitación.

-¿Te duele? –preguntó él directamente y la cara de preocupación que puso logró enternecer a la rubia.

-Solo un poco –soltó ella con una sonrisa y procedió entonces a ponerse su ropa interior mientras el shinobi se recostaba en la cama– pero supongo que me dolería mucho más sino hubieses sido tan cuidadoso –manifestó ella mientras se acercaba a la ventana para cerrar las cortinas.

Shikamaru sabía que esa frase envolvía la gratitud que ella no sería capaz de expresar en palabras más concretas. Pese a eso, pronto se olvidó de esto al ver que la dama no había concluido con su labor sino que por el contrario, se había quedado inmóvil mirando a través de la ventana.

-¿Qué sucede? –cuestionó él sin poder ver el rostro de la Sabuko No.

-Orihime y Hikoboshi se encontraron –respondió ella sin voltear pero la nostalgia en su voz fue notaria para el Nara.

-¿Quiénes? –preguntó poniéndose de pie y acercándose a ella para ver de quien se trataba. Y solo cuando estuvo a su lado notó que la dama de ojos verdosos sonreía ampliamente al mirar el cielo.

-Desde Suna no siempre se ven porque las tormentas de arena son intensas –exclamó con calma sentándose frente a la ventana para contemplar las estrellas un poco más– esas dos estrellas solo aparecen una vez al año, Orihime y Hikoboshi –relató y luego reveló un parte de su pasado– cuando tenía tres años las vi por primera vez, no había un fuerte viento soplando en mi aldea en aquel entonces y mi madre me contó su historia.

Shikamaru tomó una frazada con la cual se cubrió la espalda para luego sentarse detrás de ella y al abrazarla la envolvió también, compartiendo así su calor.

-¿Cuáles son? –Cuestionó él mirando al cielo desde el mismo ángulo que ella y entonces la dama extendió el brazo para señalar.

-Esa es Orihime y aquella es Hikoboshi –enunció para que Shikamaru pueda distinguirlas y luego agregó –como puedes ver están separadas por la vía láctea que representa el rio que los distancia. Ellos solo son visibles el séptimo día del séptimo mes en el calendario lunisolar.

-Lo que vendría a ser Agosto variando el día según el año –reconoció el Nara sacando cuentas a lo que ella asintió y entonces continuó con el relato.

-Orihime era la hija del Rey Celestial, y trabaja tejiendo las más finas telas a orillas del río Amanogawa. Su padre amaba las telas de su laboriosa hija, pero tan absorbida estaba en su tarea que no podía conocer a alguien y enamorarse lo cual la entristecía –comentó con la misma serenidad con la que su madre le había contado la historia a ella de pequeña– consternado por su hija, el Rey Celestial concertó un encuentro entre ella y Hikoboshi, un pastor que vivía al otro lado del río Amanogawa. Cuando ambos se encontraron se enamoraron al instante y poco después se casaron –manifestó ella y Shikamaru la estrujo un poco más contra su cuerpo sin saber por qué. Sin embargo ella prosiguió– pero… una vez casados ambos comenzaron a descuidar sus obligaciones, las telas perdieron su calidad y el ganado terminó desperdigándose por el cielo.

-Eso debió despertar la ira del Rey Celestial –conjeturó en voz alta el azabache imaginándose lo que vendría.

-Exactamente… el Rey Celestial separó a los amantes, uno a cada lado del Amanogawa, prohibiendo que se vieran –sentenció ella y entonces relató la situación de la princesa– Orihime, desesperada por la pérdida de su marido, pidió a su padre el poder verse una vez más. Conmovido por las lágrimas de su hija, el Rey Celestial accedió a que los amantes se vieran el séptimo día del séptimo mes, a condición de que Orihime hubiera terminado su trabajo –estableció y le pareció ver un resplandor en el cielo nocturno, como si los amantes estuvieran complacidos de escuchar su propia historia– Sin embargo, la primera vez que intentaron verse se dieron cuenta de que no podían cruzar el río, dado que no había puente alguno. Orihime lloró tanto que una bandada de urracas vino en su ayuda y le prometieron que harían un puente con sus alas para que pudieran cruzar el río. Ambos amantes se reunieron finalmente y las urracas prometieron venir todos los años siempre y cuando no lloviera. Cuando se da esa circunstancia, los amantes tienen que esperar hasta el año siguiente para reunirse pero cuando no llueve, como esta noche, se reencuentran en el cielo nocturno.

El manipulador de sombras bajó la vista del cielo para reposar su frente en la nuca de la dama de verdosos ojos y entonces habló– arigato… Temari.

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué me agradeces? –indagó ella volteándose levemente para verlo por sobre su hombro y entonces notó que él estaba sonriendo lo cual la ruborizó levemente.

-Por mostrarme todo de ti, incluso tu lado frágil y tierno –detalló él sin dejar de sonreír recordando la explicación que su padre le había dado sobre el corazón de las mujeres años atrás. Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par comprendiendo que esa era la razón por la cual Shikamaru no la presionaba para que ella le contara todo.

-Baka –soltó de manera agresiva, como defensa ante el pudor que le daba estar tan expuesta. Posteriormente se incorporó para terminar con su labor y cerrar las cortinas– mejor vamos a dormir o mañana Kankuro me encontrará en la cama contigo.

-Hai, hai –mitigó de manera despreocupada pero aun así se acurrucó en la cama junto a ella, no iba a rechazar la oportunidad de dormir y mucho menos si ésta se presentaba junto a tan hermosa mujer.

-Espero que Kankuro me traiga una muda de ropa y no llegue muy temprano mañana –deseó ella en voz alta sintiendo el cansancio del día recaer abruptamente sobre su cuerpo.

-Yo solo espero que te traiga más ropa interior como la que llevas puesta –se sinceró mientras una sonrisa pervertida se dibuja en su rostro para no desaparecer a pesar de la mirada reprobatoria que recibió a cambio del comentario. Luego curioseó– no es que me queje pero ¿qué fetiche tienes con las bragas sexis?

-Eso no te incumbe –se quejó junto a un leve bufido, como si estuviera a punto de hacer un berrinche.

-Mendokusei, no es como si fuera a ir por ahí diciéndoselo a todo el mundo –repuso dejando en claro que el dato quedaría ente ellos.

-La ropa interior provocativa… –comenzó a revelar un tanto insegura y apenada.

-¿Sí…? –arrastró él la palabra en señal de que podía continuar.

-…me hace sentí bonita –exclamó sonrojándose como una niña pequeña y luego desvió la mirada para que el tema muriera allí. Pese a las intenciones de la Sabuko No, él la abrazó más contra sí mismo, obligándola a romper la pequeña distancia que los separaba.

-Baka, tú ya eres bonita –afirmó con seguridad y posteriormente las palabras cesaron para que el sueño reinara.

000000000

A la mañana siguiente Temari se despertó antes de que el reloj sonara y lo desactivó para dejar que el azabache durmiera un poco más. Se dirigió al baño y tomó una revitalizante ducha de agua caliente, ya solo una pequeña molestia quedaba en su zona intima como resabio de la noche anterior.

Realmente fue muy cuidadoso y amable –recapituló mentalmente mientras el agua se llevaba los restos de jabón de su cuerpo– es difícil no enamorarse de alguien así.

Una vez que terminó de asearse salió del baño envuelta en un toallón y se vistió con el único conjunto de ropa interior que le quedaba limpio, éste constaba de bragas de algodón lila con lunares blancos adornadas por un pequeño moño negro al frente y un brasier, también de algodón lila con lunares blancos, sujetado con tiras negras y un moño negro del mismo tamaño que el de las bragas. Observó la hora en el reloj y consideró que ya era un buen momento para despertar al Nara considerando que la tarea no sería sencilla.

-Shikamaru –lo nombró con suavidad inclinándose sobre la cama para no tener que elevar demasiado el tono de voz. El sujeto se estremeció un poco y gruño pero más que eso no hizo, razón por la cual ella insistió– Shikamaru –volvió a nombrarlo acercándose un poco más a él y entonces el manipulador de sombras extendió su brazo con rapidez apresando a la dama y obligándola a caer sobre él, y antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar el shinobi ya la había apresado entre sus brazos impidiendo que ésta volviera a ponerse de pie.

-¿Qué haces? –susurró un tanto ruborizada por estar sobre él de esa manera cuando Kankuro llegaría a la aldea en cualquier momento.

-Te levantaste temprano –refunfuñó él sin abrir los ojos, molesto por el abandono de la kunoichi.

-Quería bañarme –argumentó ella y una de las manos del Nara abandonó la espalda de la rubia para llegar a su cabello y percibir la humedad de éste– debemos ir por Kankuro –le recordó.

-¿Qué no puede venir otro día? –indagó con pereza sin intensiones de dejar ir a la Sabuko No.

-Claro, iré a la puerta de la aldea a decirle que le agradezco que haya viajado tres días para hacerse cargo de sus estudiantes pero que mejor vuelva a Suna porque tú quieres dormir hasta el mediodía –accedió de manera sarcástica provocando que el shinobi abriera los ojos y la mirara a la cara para percibir que ya tenía el ceño fruncido desde temprano.

-Aunque estés enojada me alegro que seas lo primero que vea al despertarme –acotó repentinamente y el rostro de la dama se sonrojó.

-Levántate, por favor –solicitó ella amablemente mientras depositaba un delicado beso en los labios del Nara quien pareció sufrir cuando ella se apartó de él para ponerse de pie.

-Hai, hai –aminoró junto a un bostezo y entonces se sentó en la cama para observar como Temari se terminaba de vestirse, al notarlo ella se volteó y colocó sus manos sobre su cadera en forma de tetera.

-Shikamaru… –pronunció a modo de reproche volviendo a fruncir el entrecejo y él no pudo evitar sonreír, se veía adorable cuando se enojaba. Pero antes de que ella se irritara más el azabache se puso de pie con lentitud y tomó sus pantalones para proceder a iniciar el día. Al ver que él finalmente había comenzado a moverse, la Sabuko No terminó de arreglarse y acomodó un poco su habitación. Una vez que ambos estuvieron listos se pusieron en marcha hacia la entrada de la Aldea.

-Mendokusei, de ahora en adelante será tedioso –exclamó Shikamaru volviendo a bostezar en la calle.

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó ella ante la falta de información que el Nara le aportaba.

-Con Kankuro aquí deberemos ser mucho más precavidos –opinó mientras consideraba las opciones para seleccionar la mejor de ellas y llevarla a cabo.

-Es verdad pero de seguro estará ocupado con sus estudiantes y Chouji, así que tendremos tiempo –supuso ella calmando un poco las incertidumbres de su acompañante quien sonrió elevando la vista al cielo y notando que las nubes de siempre habían vuelto.

-Tienes razón, quizás solo estoy siendo un poco paranoico –admitió provocando que ella riera un poco por lo bajo y finalmente llegaron a la entrada de la aldea donde saludaron a los guardias y preguntaron por el marionetista, quien aún no había llegado.

-Ya casi son las nueve de la mañana, no debe tardar –exclamó la kunoichi al ver la hora el reloj que colgaba detrás de los vigías.

-Esperamos un poco entonces –sugirió el azabache y camino unos cuantos pasos hasta llegar a la gran entrada de la Konoha donde se recostó contra la inmensa puerta.

-Hoy empiezan las semifinales –exclamó ella parándose frente a él– me pregunto cuántos grupos habrán clasificado.

-No creo que eso sea importante, Sasuke y Naruto van a ser los únicos dos competidores que nos den problema en los enfrentamientos individuales –opinó desperezándose para deshacerse del sueño que aun parecía poseer su cuerpo.

-¡Temari-san! –Gritó una voz femenina al divisar a la rubia provocando que ésta volteara para divisar a una kunoichi de su aldea saludándola con la mano extendida mientras corría hacia la entrada de la Aldea ansiosa de reencontrarse con la mencionada– ¡Feliz cumpleaños Temari-san!

-¿Yukata? –indagó reconociendo la negra melena de la kunoichi. Una vez que la aludida se encontró cerca abrazó a la Sabuko No a modo de saludo sorprendiendo al shinobi.

-Cuanto tiempo –exclamó al soltarla y entonces escrudiño con la mirada al ninja que estaba junto a ella– Konichiwa Shikamaru-san –saludó al reconocerlo.

-Pero ¿qué haces aquí? –cuestionó la embajadora de Suna un tanto confundida por la presencia de la Chunin.

Esto me huele a problemas –caviló el Nara y entonces escuchó una segunda voz.

-Insistió en venir –respondió Kankuro quien apareció junto a pequeño hermano sobre el horizonte– y sabes lo insistente que es.

-Gaara… pensé que no vendrías hasta las finales –confesó la rubia pasmada por la presencia de su hermano menor.

-Ese era el plan original pero quería tomarme un respiro por unos días –acotó levemente y la dama de ojos verdosos de inmediato supo que de quien se quería tomar un descanso era de su futura esposa.

-Por cierto te traje algo de ropa limpia –acotó el castaño señalando por sobre su hombro la mochila que cargaba.

-También te compramos ropa nueva por tu cumpleaños pero la dejamos en Suna por si acaso no te gusta –reveló el pelirrojo con una pequeña sonrisa de por medio. Tenía sentido, después de todo no iban a obligarla a usar algo que no le gustaba solo porque ya no tenía que vestir.

-¿Ustedes salieron de compras? –indagó pasmado el Nara, quien no conocía esa faceta de los hermanos de la arena.

-¡Ja! Sigue soñando… esto tiene las huellas de Maki y Reiko por todos lados –aclaró la dama de ojos azul verdosos cruzándose de brazos sin dejar que sus hermanos se llevaran toda la gloria.

-Oye… danos algo de crédito ¿no? –Pidió el marionetista a lo que la embajadora alzó una ceja obligándolo a decir la verdad– Reiko eligió el chaleco protector y la falda –confesó con un suspiro de por medio.

-Y Maki lo demás, aunque yo también ayude eligiendo los colores–soltó emocionada la pelinegra mientras se aferraba al brazo de la Jounin.

-Solo copiaste los que Temari viene usando desde siempre –recalcó el titiritero golpeando a la cabeza de la dama de ojos café para que dejara en paz a su hermana de una buena vez.

-¿Y Matsuri? –Preguntó por su futura cuñada al ver que nadie la mencionaría– ¿viniste sin siquiera avisarle?

-Baki le avisará –anunció el menos de los Sabuko No como quien no quiere la cosa y posteriormente argumentó– ella está un poco ansiosa y últimamente solo logra estresarme.

-Entiendo… hablaremos de eso más tarde –decidió ella en voz alta y sonó como una orden la cual fue acatada por el Kazekage, se trataba de su consejera después de todo. Temari entonces continuó– por lo pronto será mejor que se presenten frente a Tsunade-sama.

Los tres firmaron el registro ante los guardianes de la entrada y entonces se adentraron en la aldea para dirigirse directamente al palacio del Hokage. Donde tocaron la puerta del despacho de la Quinta para luego ingresar.

-Oh Gaara… es un placer recibirte en Konoha –dijo a modo de bienvenida la Godaime mientras abandonaba su cómodo asiento para ponerse de pie y saludar al magnate de la Arena.

-Gracias Tsunade, espero que mi repentina visita no sea una molestia –respondió el pelirrojo cortésmente.

-Para nada –negó ella y entonces exclamó– sin embargo, Shikamaru y Temari están ocupados por los exámenes Chunin así que te asignaré otro guía para que disfrutes de la Aldea durante tu estadía –anunció y entonces miró a su asistente quien comprendió que debería darle el informe de shinobis disponibles para que la Hokage eligiera a uno. Ya con la planilla en las manos Tsunade se dispuso a leer los nombres– Yamanaka Ino… ustedes ya la conocen ¿verdad?

-Creo que sí –manifestó Kankuro y al hacer memoria cuestionó– ¿no es la chica que está en tu equipo, Shikamaru?

-Ella misma –confirmó el azabache.

Si, Ino será muy apropiada para esta misión –caviló la Senju orgullosa de la rapidez con la que tomaba decisiones brillantes.

-Entonces nos retiramos por el momento –señaló el Kazekage.

-Shikamaru les mostrara su hotel –acotó la Quinta ya que tenía que algunos pendientes que hablar con Temari y antes de que los shinobis de Suna se retiraran les solicitó– disfruten su visita.

-Después los alcanzo –acotó la Sabuko No antes de que el Nara se llevara a los ninjas de Sunagakure.

Las tres kunoichis se quedaron debatiendo sobre las reglas que se aplicarían en estos exámenes Chunin debido a la magnitud del poder que dos de sus participantes poseían. Mientras tanto Shikamaru se encaminaba hacia el hotel donde estaba alojada Temari rogando porque no tuvieran habitaciones disponibles. Después de todo, le resultaría más fácil visitar a la rubia si sus hermanos estaban hospedados en otro lugar.

Lamentablemente la suerte no estaba de su lado, y los tres ninjas de Suna pudieron encontrar una cómoda habitación donde dormir durante su estancia en Konoha.

-Ino llegará en poco tiempo, por mi parte me retiro para cumplir con mis obligaciones –habló el azabache pero, cuando estaba por irse para rencontrarse con Temari, Yukata lo interrumpió.

-Etto… ¡Shikamaru-san! –llamó consiguiendo no solo su atención sino que también la de los hermanos Sabuko No.

-¿Sí? –preguntó él deteniéndose para escuchar a la pelinegra.

-¿Puedo hablar contigo un momento? –requirió amablemente con una sonrisa amistosa de por medio.

-¿Le gustará Shikamaru? –cuestionó el castaño al pelirrojo por lo bajo.

-Eso no nos incumbe –respondió Gaara subiendo las escaleras y al ver que su hermano no hacía lo mismo ordenó– vamos Kankuro.

-¡Oh… hai! –respondió éste obedeciendo al notar que le estaba poniendo demasiada atención al tema.

Una vez que Yukata y el Nara quedaron completamente a solas la inocente mirada de la dama de ojos café se tornó desafiante.

-Te felicito Shikamaru-san –habló ella con una media sonrisa en el rostro desconcertando completamente al azabache.

-¿Disculpa? –cuestionó al no entender, y tal actitud le pareció jocosa a la kunoichi, quien rió un poco de manera burlona.

-Me refiero a ti y a Temari-san –aclaró sin rodeos paralizando al manipulador de sombras, no había forma de que ella lo supiera pero se veía muy segura de ello.

-No sé de qué hablas –negó determinantemente apartando la mirada con la esperanza de engañarla.

-No hay necesidad de eso, hueles a ella –señaló desarmando la mentira del sujeto y entonces agregó– además entiendo cómo te sientes, es difícil resistírsele ¿no? –inquirió poniendo aún más nervioso azabache.

-¿Qué es lo que sabes? –preguntó dejando los engaños de lado.

-Solo alguien que ama a Temari puede darse cuenta cuando otra persona quiere conquistarla –afirmó ella paralizando a Shikamaru, lo que esta chica estaba diciendo no podía ser, no tenía cabida en la mente del shinobi pero ella se mostraba segura de lo que decía.

-Tú… ¿la quieres? –preguntó él torpemente y luego trato de explicarse mejor sin lograrlo en verdad– es decir, Temari… ella, ella no…

Yukata volvió a reír por la reacción del Nara y entonces lo tranquilizó– no te preocupes sé que mis sentimientos no son correspondidos ni lo serán pero he de decir que tu intervención me agrada y me molesta al mismo tiempo.

-Te ves muy segura al hablar de tus sentimientos pero podrías estar atravesando una fase –introdujo la posibilidad y ella frunció el ceño notoriamente.

-Temari-san es mi superior perfecta, pura e ideal –calificó con cierto brillo en la mirada y luego aseveró– yo soy feliz con solo estar a su lado.

-Lo dices como si fuera más un modelo a seguir que un amor –interrumpió él analizando sus palabras sin querer creerlo del todo y luego recordó– además siempre estas con esa chica de pelo castaño, Matsuri.

-Lo dices porque a simple vista parece que pertenezco al club de fans de Gaara-sama ¿verdad? –cuestionó con un aire de superioridad al sentirse astuta por haber logrado engañar al estratega de Konoha.

-Etto…–masculló él un tanto incomodo por la pregunta por lo que ella continuó.

-Eso es solo una fachada, al ser fan de Gaara-sama gano unos minutos cerca de Temari y si mi comportamiento es exagerado quizás incluso me dirija unas palabras la cuales, aunque se trate de un regaño, me hacen muy feliz –afirmó cubriéndose las mejillas con las manos para detener el rubor que le producía imaginarse la situación que estaba relatando.

Esta chica está completamente obsesionada –caviló acertadamente el Nara.

-Cuando éramos simples genins se nos dio la oportunidad de elegir a nuestro sensei y claramente la mayoría optamos por Temari-san o Kankuro-san –relató con nostalgia al recordar esos días– Como todos los demás, yo admiraba a Temari-senpai pero cuando más aprendía de ella más me gustaba su fuerza e independencia como kunoichi, como pariente del Kazekage y como mujer.

Shikamaru comprendía perfectamente a lo que ella se refería. Nos obstante y sin saber por qué, también se sentía bastante enojado al escuchar sobre las emociones que la kunoichi le profesaba a la mujer que él amaba.

-Me encanta que sea directa y no tema decir lo que piensa pero que al mismo tiempo valore la paz entre las aldeas –detallaba Yukata a pesar de ser consiente del mal estar que le producía al manipulador de sombras– además admiro su inteligencia, sarcasmo y hasta me excita la idea de que sea un poco violenta.

-¿Un poco…? –se burló Shikamaru por la liviandad con que describía la ira de la rubia. La pelinegra sonrió ampliamente y continuó como si nada.

-Quería ser mejor kunoichi para que ella me mirara pero, tristemente, mis habilidades son de corto alcance así que solo pude aprender lo básico de ella antes de que me designaran un nuevo sensei –acotó y entonces el Nara recordó que, en la guerra, la Sabuko No les había ordenado a esta chica y a Matsuri retroceder frente al tercer Raikage por poseer habilidades de corto alcance– incluso me apresuré a tomar el examen Chunin para destacar pero resulte ser tan promedio como los demás, eventualmente lo supere como todos pero claro está que mi plan fracasó.

-Pero no te rendiste –señaló él puesto que todo eso venía al caso por los sentimientos que la chica quería defender.

-No pude hacerlo, cuando vi la devoción, el amor y la desesperación con el que ella intentó salvar a Gaara-sama de Akatsuki pensé que el corazón se me saldría del pecho –relató la razón por la cual superó sus momentos de debilidad– Incluso corrí hacia él a la par de Matsuri para socorrerlo y fue entonces que me di cuenta de que la forma más eficiente de lograr que ella me observara era mediante nuestro Kazekage.

-Es un poco bajo ¿no crees? –calificó él despectivamente al escuchar la predisposición y la espeluznante devoción que ella profesaba.

-No tanto como esconderse a pesar de ser correspondido –contraatacó ella y él no tuvo más remedio que fruncir el ceño y cruzarse de brazos mientras ella explicaba– Yo hubiese estado dispuesta a morir por ella en la cuarta guerra shinobi, eso hubiese sido más sencillo y el honor más grande para mí pero, por supuesto, eso no pasó. Pensé que tenía que salvarla pero no había manera de que eso fuese posible debido a que sus habilidades sobrepasan las mías, ella no necesitaba ser salvada… o de eso me autoconvencí.

-¿Cambiaste de opinión? –preguntó el azabache sorprendido.

-Sí porque me acordé de ti, el famoso genio de la Hoja al que ella le dedica tanto tiempo cuando viene a Suna, de seguro él es alguien especial para ella, me dije –habló Yukata provocando que Shikamaru se sonrojara– Un día los vi hablando en una de las oficinas del palacio del Kazekage, ella mostraba una sonrisa que jamás había mostrado antes a ninguna otra persona, una que se desvaneció con tu partida.

Sé perfectamente de lo que esta chica habla –reconoció el Nara al recordar la tétrica pero deslumbrante sonrisa de Temari– cuando ella sonríe de esa manera siento que si pudiera verla así siempre no necesitaría nada más.

El pensativo gesto en el rostro del Jounin llevó a la Chunin a cuestionarle– ¿No lo entiendes? –Manifestó ganándose nuevamente la atención del sujeto– Lograste lo que yo jamás pude, lo intenté durante toda mi vida y tú lo lograste como si fuese la tarea más sencilla del mundo –narró dejando salir su ira.

-Yo…–iba a argumentar él pero ella no le dio cabida.

-Al principio estaba celosa, cuando lo reconsideré me di cuenta de que no solo estaba celosa sino de que también estaba molesta –confesó sintiéndose un poco extraña por enojarse con la vida– Es injusto ¿no te parece? Incluso de haber nacido como un hombre difícilmente hubiese logrado acercarme a ella del modo en el que tú lo hiciste porque ciertamente eres mucho más interesante de lo que yo jamás podría llegar a ser.

No sé si debo agradecer el cumplido o cubrir mi retaguardia –meditó ante la insólita situación que estaba viviendo.

-De haber nacido hombre probablemente hubiese sido otro Daimaru en su vida –meditó en voz alta logrando que Shikamaru soltara un bufido al recordar la historia sobre el rubio– En cierto que todos en Suna conocen y respetan a Temari-san pero creo que ahora puedes diferenciar ese sentimiento superficial de mi amor hacia ella, en cierto punto eso me enorgullece.

-No entiendo porque estás diciéndome todo esto –soltó él finalmente desconcertando a la pelinegra quien creía tener más que motivos para hacérselo saber, razón por la cual pasó a explicar su línea de pensamiento– tus sentimientos hacia ella me son indiferentes.

-No te confundas Shikamaru-san, que tengas la vida que yo quiero es un privilegio que viene acompañado de una gran responsabilidad –anunció de manera amenazante.

-¿A qué te refieres? –preguntó él sintiendo que la advertencia no estaba relacionada con algún tipo de castigo que ella misma fuese capaz de imponer.

-Temari-san es la hermana del Kazekage y eso conlleva una responsabilidad muy grande así que… –la dama de ojos café hizo una pausa deshaciéndose de la melancolía con la que había hablado y vigorizando su tono de voz para ordenar–…debes prometer que no la dejaras sola por difícil que sea.

Los ojos del shinobi se abrieron de par en par, ¿a qué venía de pronto tal solicitud después de haber explicado con tanto detalle el amor que le tenía a la Sabuko No? Estaba claro que Yukata conocía su lugar y no tenía intenciones de ambicionar nada más, estaba presente en su mente que Temari no tenía ningún interés en las mujeres y que, como si esto fuera poco, su corazón ya había sido entregado al azabache. ¿Entonces por qué todo el mundo estaba actuando de esa forma tan malditamente extraña?

-No necesito prometerte eso –habló él dando media vuelta para disponerse a partir– no la dejaría sola ni aunque mi vida dependiera de ello.

-Entonces te tomo la palabra –sentenció ella conforme al decidir vivir su amor a través del Jounin– buena suerte, la necesitaras… Shikamaru-senpai –deseo cambiando el honorífico.

00000000000

Unos minutos después de que Shikamaru se retirara Ino llegó al hotel donde debía recoger a los shinobis de Suna para que presenciaran la ceremonia privada de las semifinales, misma que involucraba solo a los concursantes, los Kages de las Aldeas cuyos Genin habían pasado la segunda prueba de los exámenes Chunin, los senseis de éstos y los examinadores. Sin embargo, esta vez se haría una excepción para que Yukata e Ino pudieran observar las contiendas.

-Konichiwa –saludó la rubia de la Hoja una vez que los tres estuvieron listos para partir hacia el estadio cerrado– no esperábamos verte hasta las finales, Gaara-sama –admitió la Yamanaka amablemente.

-Fue una decisión de último momento –acotó Kankuro y los cuatro se pusieron en marcha.

-Gaara –se nombró a sí mismo en el trayecto.

-¿Qué dices? –cuestionó su hermano sin comprender.

-No hace falta que me digas "Gaara-sama" –recalcó el pelirrojo mirando de reojo a Ino y luego repitió– solo llámame por mi nombre.

-Oh, claro –accedió de inmediato la dama de ojos celestes.

El hermano de Temari no es precisamente un chico que habla mucho –notó de inmediato la Yamanaka– y su prometida tampoco –completó al escrudiñar con la mirada a la esbelta y bella kunoichi que los acompañaba.

-Por cierto, ¿has visto a Chouji? –indagó Kankuro, era bien sabido por la rubia que su compañero de equipo y el marionetista habían trabado una amistad después de que éste último fue rescatado por el Akimichi y Kiba durante su adolescencia. Siempre que se encontraban iban a algún restaurante a comer carne, o hamburguesas.

-Sí, ayer lo vi, se supone que saldría en una misión hoy –le relató para posteriormente animarlo– pero no te preocupes, de seguro volverá a la Aldea antes de que te marches.

-Qué mala suerte –exclamó junto a un suspiro haciendo caso omiso a la última frase de su guía en Konoha.

-Ahora que lo pienso olvidé felicitarte por tu boda –se volteó la rubia para dirigirse a la pelinegra con una sonrisa de por medio, misma que se mostró asombrada por la confusión.

-Ella no es Matsuri –reveló de manera inexpresiva el menor de los Sabuko No.

-Gomenasai, como vienes con ellos pensé que eras… –pero Ino no se atrevió a terminar la frase después de lo cortante que había sido la respuesta del pelirrojo.

-No tienes por qué disculparte, es comprensible que supusieras eso –estableció Yukata amablemente y entonces comentó– Matsuri se quedó en Suna organizando los preparativos de su boda, mi nombre es Yukata.

-Yo soy Ino, es un placer –devolvió la presentación la Yamanaka y entonces no pudo evitar mirar de reojo a Gaara. Viajar en vísperas de su boda solo demostraba el poco interés que éste tenía en la celebración de la misma pero a ella no le correspondía intervenir por lo que no volvió a tocar el tema.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar Ino y Yukata permanecieron en la parte alta de las gradas, esas mismas desde donde los equipos esperan su turno para los combates individuales. Abajo, en frente del símbolo de la Aldea de la Hoja, los senseis y sensores aguardaban la llegada del Hokage y Kazekage. Una vez que estos se hicieron presentes, Gaara tomó asiento en una de las sillas colocadas para los Kages y entonces la Senju dio un pequeño discurso.

-Felicidades por pasar la segunda prueba, están un paso más cerca de convertirse en Chunin –alabó la rubia y entonces notó– no es habitual que sobrevivan tantos equipos a esta instancia, lo cual demuestra el alto nivel de sus Aldeas, siéntanse orgullosos pero no se confíen. Las preliminares serán difíciles, que la suerte los acompañe.

Una vez que sus palabras cesaron, Tsunade tomó asiento junto a Gaara para disponerse a observar la competencia, y fueron entonces Shikamaru y Temari quienes pasaron al frente para presentarse y seguir con el protocolo.

-Mi nombre es Sabuko No Temari y él es Nara Shikamaru –estableció ella captando la atención de los presentes quienes se encontraban un poco incomodos y nerviosos por la competencia de ese año– nosotros seremos los sensores durante las preliminares y las finales.

-Los equipos que han finalizado exitosamente la segunda fase de los exámenes Chunin tienen derecho a acceder a la tercer instancia, sin embargo, cualquiera que desee retirarse puede hacerlo ahora –estableció Shikamaru recorriendo con la vista a los ocho equipos de los cuales ningún Genin desistió– en ese caso, asciendan a las gradas cuando sean nombrados –ordenó y luego de unos segundos comenzó a leer la lista de equipo que Temari acababa de darle– de Iwagakure, el equipo de Kurotsuchi; de Iwagakure, el equipo de Sagan; de Kirigakure, el equipo de Kirimaru; de Konoha, el equipo de Genma; de Konoha, el equipo de Kakashi; de Kumogakure, el equipo de Kayui; de Kumogakure, el equipo Omoi; de Sunagakure, el equipo de Kankuro.

Una vez que no quedó alma sobre la arena salvo por los sensores, la Sabuko No retomó la palabra– los combates serán individuales y cualquier participante puede rendirse cuando lo crea conveniente. Sin embargo, si consideramos que hay un ganador muy obvio nos tomaremos la libertad de detener el enfrentamiento. Debido a que tenemos concursantes sobre calificados este año, se impondrán algunas limitaciones en cuanto a la naturaleza de las técnicas que podrán usar. Shikamaru –nombró para que pasara a explicar convencida de que Naruto lo escucharía más al Nara que a ella.

-Hai –pronunció para luego disponerse a enumerar– no está permitido utilizar Senjutsu de ningún tipo, el Rinnegan, ni las formas evolucionadas del Sharingan, si esto sucede cualquiera de nosotros intervendrá en la contienda y descalificara al insubordinado –acotó mirando de reojo a Naruto quien se moría de vergüenza al recordar la manera en la que perdió ante Konohamaru en los últimos exámenes Chunin– que comience el sorteo –ordenó y los nombres comenzaron a mezclarse en la pantalla.

-Parece ser que el nivel de los shinobis mejora con los años –exclamó Gaara al ver la gran cantidad de shinobis que había sobrevivido al bosque de la muerte.

-No es eso, hace casi cuatro años que no se realizaban los exámenes Chunin por lo que tuvimos una concurrencia mayor a la normal –corrigió la Senju.

-¿Cuántos equipos se presentaron? –cuestionó el Kazekage.

-Setenta y dos equipos –reveló el Nara obligando al Sabuko No a tragar saliva para pasar el asombro y luego el manipulador de sombras detalló– el treinta y seis por ciento de ellos fueron eliminados durante el examen escrito, el resto fue aniquilado o salvado en el bosque de la muerte.

Quien diría que si estaba prestando atención a la documentación que le di –se alegró la embajadora de Suna sin que su rostro mostrara expresión alguna.

-Anko dice que no pudo descansar en toda la semana, estuvo rescatando equipo tras equipo –acotó Temari y entonces los dos primero nombres fueron seleccionados, se trataba de un chico de Iwagakure y una chica de Kumogakure.

Los concursantes fueron llamados a la arena y Shikamaru dio un paso al frente para monitorear la contienda.

No hubo realmente mucho espectáculo que ver, rápidamente ella lo encerró en un Genjutsu del cual él no pudo salir, finalmente atravesó su hombro con una espada envuelta en Raiton, toda la batalla no duró más quince minutos.

Y así uno a uno los insípidos combates se iban sucediendo hasta que llegó el turno de Sasuke, su oponente estaba petrificado de miedo, y para empeorar las cosas se trataba de uno de los estudiantes de Kankuro.

-¡Si vas a pelear, pelea! Sino vas a hacerlo retírate, pero no le dejes encestar el primer golpe o no tendrás oportunidad –ordenó el marionetista y su alumno pareció tranquilizarse.

De inmediato, invocó un clon el cual empuñó un kunai y se abalanzó sobre Sasuke solo para terminar quemado por su Gokakyu no Jutsu. Pese a esta arrogante demostración, el concursante no se dio por vencido y cuando las llamas se disiparon, el Uchiha notó como varios kunais se dirigían hacia él. No obstante, con calma retiró su katana y desvió todas las armas mediante el uso de su Sharingan básico.

-¿Eso es todo? –indagó con soberbia el Uchiha.

-Casi –respondió el Genin quien levantó los kunais del piso con hilos de chakra y los redireccionó hacia el azabache sin lograr golpearlo debido a la velocidad de éste. El pequeño ninja de Suna solo parpadeo por un instante, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos Sasuke había cortado toda distancia entre ellos para propiciarle un sutil pero directo golpe en la nuca desmayándolo al instante.

Sasuke había sido bastante considerado con el chico, había dejado que mostrara sus técnicas para que sea evaluado sin dañarlo y al mismo había terminado la pelea noqueándolo, ocasionándole así el menor dolor posible.

El contrincante de Naruto se rindió ni bien supo que él sería su oponente, lo cual molestó bastante al rubio hiperactivo pero nada de lo que dijo logró hacer que el Genin cambiara de opinión.

Las rondas se sucedieron tan insulsas como venían siendo hasta ahora, y el hecho de que los ganadores fuesen tan determinantes provocó que los Kages presentes acordaran que las finales fueran en tres días a partir de la fecha. Después de todo no había nadie gravemente herido y, con un tan solo un buen descanso, todos estarían en condiciones de volver a pelear de inmediato.

Sin embargo, los líderes de aldeas fueron prudentes y les otorgaron tres días para que los participantes tuviesen tiempo de pensar en la manera de vencer las habilidades de su futuro rival. Otorgándole así también, tiempo a los demás Kages para llegar a Konoha y presenciar las tan populares finales.

Shikamaru no pudo ignorar el hecho de que los tres alumnos de Kirimaru habían pasado sin mostrar mucho en verdad, ese petulante sensei de seguro tendría un as bajo la manga pero le reconfortaba saber que uno de sus Genins sería el contendiente de Sasuke en las finales. De las semifinales los pocos participantes que ganaron el derecho de pasar a la siguiente ronda pueden resumirse en tres ninjas de Kirigakure, dos de Sunagakure, dos de Iwagakure, dos de Kumogakure y tres de Konohagakure.

-Eso es todo por hoy –sentenció Shikamaru marcando el final de las semifinales.

Los senseis se ocuparían del papeleo correspondiente a las finales, pero por lo pronto, el manipulador de sombras quería relajarse junto a la rubia, objetivo que le resultaría difícil de lograr si consideramos la presencia de los shinobis de Suna.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**REVIEWS:**

**TemariAckerman06: **Dios santo no sabía que te había hecho enojar tanto con el cap jajaja teneles paciencia que son buenos shinobis pero estan dando sus primeros pasos en el terreno del amor. Chouji es un zorro astuto xD Puede que él se haya dado cuenta del amor que había ahí incluso antes de que Shikamaru fuera consiente de ello. Me sumo a la campaña "Kishi hace oficial el shikatema o te asesinamos lentamente" Como te habrá dado cuenta no solo pasé por tu historia sino que quedé enganchadisima! ahora voy a reclamar cap mañana :3 A mi me encanta Ino solo no me gustan los fans de ShikaIno pero ese ya es un tema aparte xD Más que aportar, Tsunade y Shizune complicaron un poco más las cosas, ya se verá el por qué. Ya sabes que los reviews largos lejos de molestarme me encantan así que no te contengas mujer. Saluditos~

**Mitchel0420:** Muchas gracias! y sobre Shukaku, después de que sus zombies rompan todo me gustaría encontrar voluntarios que junten su desastre porque a mi me tiene de sirvienta ¬¬ saluditos~

**kiops: **Bueno si te consuela, por lo pronto en el cap que viene Gaara dirá algunas cosillas de importancia por lo que convendría prestarle atención. Gracias a vos por comentar como siempre, besitos y buena semana :D

**bestsellerwriter: **Gracias a vos por leer mis incongruencias! De verdad aprecio que te tomes el tiempo para leer y contestar en cada cap. Sobre Yoshino... como no quererla si ella es tan perspicaz parece ser que nos robó el puesto de fans Nº 1 de shikatema jaja. Si Shika la va a pasar mal, pero lo interesante vendrá cuando deje de llorar. No te preocupes, puede que aun no ha llegado el indicado pero seguro ya no tarda y te espera con siestas reglamentarias bajo las nubes :D awww me alegra que te haya gustado esa parte, esta mal que yo lo diga pero a mi también me gustó como me quedó eso jaja muchísimas gracias, la verdad es que yo no se como expresar la gratitud que siento por la respuesta que esta recibiendo esta historia, supero tan ampliamente mis expectativas que me emociona. Espero no decepcionarlos. Besitos y espero que soluciones tus problemas con el login de la pagina que a veces se pone un poco terco.

**j:** Espero que este te haya gustado tanto como el anterior :D nos vemos la semana que viene, saluditos~

**anamicenas:** No sabes cuanto me alegra escuchar que te gusta y mucho más que no lo consideres una perdida de tiempo ^/^ Ahora que Gaara llegó un poco más se revelará en el capitulo siguiente pero por este espero que se hayan contentado con el romanticismo jaja No sé si escribo fantástico pero si le pongo muchas ganas para que la lectura sea lo más amena posible así que complace escuchar que es de tu agrado :D Y tenias razón con lo de Kirimaru, ¡muy bien ahí lectora atenta! Saluditos~

**bd: **¡hoha! no te preocupes yo estoy igual por eso hoy no hice comentario alguno. Me alegra que te guste, si no te preocupes que ahora que llego Gaara parte de la trama se revelará y se ampliará en capítulos posteriores. Gracias por hacerte un tiempito para comentar! besitos~


	8. Cadena de Discordias

Hola queridos lectores y lectoras, la semana pasada estaba apurada y no aclaré algunas cosas que quizás les hubiese ayudado a entender el capitulo pasado mejor.

Puede que ahora sea un poco tarde pero para tener en cuenta:

*Yukata no es un OC, es un personaje de Naruto creado por Masashi Kishimoto.

*Sí, Yukata esta **enamorada** de Temari y eso es todo lo que pasará. Yuri platónico.

*Yo también me siento más sexy con bragas bonitas, probablemente muchas de ustedes también. jaja

*Mitchel, "el fic de zombies" se va a resumir a un capitulo y que se me agradezca, mendigo mapache que roba protagonismo.

El resto de las dudas creo que las resuelve parcialmente este capitulo, disfruten~

** 0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Cadena de Discordias**

Después de que las semifinales terminaran Kankuro se retiró con sus alumnos para llevarlos a comer a modo de recompensa por sus esfuerzos, después de todo, el único que había fallado se había enfrentado a Sasuke Uchiha.

El resto del grupo también fue a almorzar pero por su cuenta. Eligieron un restaurante de barbacoa y pidieron mesa para cinco. Posteriormente ordenaron distintas variedades de carne para asar y arroz como guarnición.

-Las semifinales no fueron nada del otro mundo –acotó Yukata un tanto desilusionada.

-Es porque Sasuke y Naruto no pelearon en verdad –argumentó Ino analizando lo visto y luego exclamó– de seguro las finales llevaran el ritmo más emocionante.

-¿Uh? ¿Por qué lo dices? –cuestionó la pelinegra y entonces el pelirrojo intervino.

-Las finales es un momento importante para los Genins pero también lo es para sus aldeas y para los señores feudales –explicó Gaara detalladamente– los Kages vendrán a ver el rendimiento de sus propios ninjas y los Daimyo a evaluar posibles futuros contratos con los shinobis talentosos.

-Pero ningún Genin es tan bueno para ser reconocido por un Daimyo ¿o sí? –indagó la inexperta Chunin de Suna.

-Hubo uno que lo fue –corrigió Temari con seriedad– ¿verdad Shikamaru?

-Mendokusei –exclamó con pereza ante la anécdota, realmente no tenía sentido para él revivir logros pasados– no es necesario que traigas esa historia a la conversación, mujer.

-No seas modesto –regañó la Yamanaka y entonces pasó a relatar lo ocurrido, aun contrariando la voluntad de su amigo– luego de los exámenes Chunin, Shikamaru recibió una invitación para formar parte de los shinobis personales del señor feudal de nuestro país.

-Eso no tiene nada de interesante si recuerdas que Gaara fue el único ninja de la historia en pasar de Genin a Kazekage –exclamó para desviar la atención y entonces aprovechó para colocar disimuladamente su mano sobre la de Temari que descansaba en su regazo al haber terminado de almorzar.

Sin notar el contacto entre la Sabuko No y el Nara al igual que los demás, Yukata miró al shinobi sin poder creer que alguien con tan poca motivación fuese tan importante en su aldea.

-Pero no todo es tan formal, existen comerciantes que presencian los exámenes Chunin solo para apostar –comentó Gaara recordando a los pobres infelices que había sugerido que perdiera ante Sasuke en sus días de Genin.

-No parece ni la mitad de importante cuando vas a competir, solo quieres ascender a Chunin –recordó Yukata en voz alta, conmemorando los sentimientos que tenía en esos días. En ese momento observó a Temari, quien exhibía una expresión de calma absoluta en el rostro e inmediatamente desvió la mirada hacia Shikamaru para ver como éste eludía el contacto visual con los presentes para no ponerse nervioso. Estaba claro para Yukata que la razón de la serenidad en la rubia se debía al domador de sombras y no pudo evitar sonreír pícaramente ante la imagen, casi como si se imaginara a sí misma en el lugar del shinobi– Temari-san –llamó entonces decidida a avivar un poco la cosas, una vez que la dama de ojos verdosos le dio su atención, la pelinegra prosiguió– ¿recuerdas lo que te pedí en mi carta?

-Sí, ahora que lo dices también me gustaría ir –respondió afablemente logrando que la chica de ojos cafés se sonrojara levemente.

-¡¿En serio?! –cuestionó emocionada como una niña pequeña.

-Claro, podríamos ir mañana –planeó la embajadora de Suna poniendo incomodo a Shikamaru quien no se sentía muy complacido de que las kunoichis planearan una salida a solas, con cualquier otra mujer le daría lo mismo. Pero se trataba de Yukata, esa kunoichi que deliberadamente le había confesado sus sentimientos hacia Temari, y él sabía bien que la pelinegra no desperdiciaría oportunidad para sacar provecho de la situación.

-¿De qué hablan ustedes dos? –indagó fingiendo, lo mejor que pudo, una pisca de desinterés.

-¿Recuerdas la carta que recibí en la oficina el otro día? –indagó Temari y entonces Shikamaru recordó cómo se reía de las palabras de una de sus estudiantes.

No me digas que quien había mandado la carta era… –caviló un tanto asombrado de la destreza de la Chunin para hacerse presente en la vida de la Sabuko No mientras miraba a Yukata.

La dama de ojos cafés escondió eficientemente los celos que sentía al enterarse de que Temari compartía hasta el más mínimo detalle de su vida con shinobi, ciertamente no estaba entre sus planes la posibilidad de que ella se abriera tanto con Shikamaru como para comentarle sobre algo trivial como lo es la recepción de una carta.

-Sí –respondió él esperando que continuara.

-Bueno, Yukata la envió diciendo que si alguna vez visitaba Konoha que por favor la llevara a las aguas termales –explicó y el Nara bien podría haberse olvidado de que la pelinegra es una mujer para saltar por sobre la mesa y amenazar su yugular con un kunai mientras le exigía detener ese pervertido plan suyo, cuyo único propósito consistía en ver a la hermana del Kazekage desnuda. Está de más decir que los celos no eran unilaterales ni tampoco el cruce de miradas asesinas.

Pero claro está que hasta la expresión de desagrado en su rostro detuvo. En lugar de desquitarse con la pelinegra pensó que sería mejor arruinar su plan– no es mala idea, deberíamos ir nosotros también –manifestó mirando a Gaara y luego agregó– podríamos invitar a Naruto y los demás.

-¡Es cierto! Yo le diré a las chicas y luego podemos cenar todos juntos –se acopló a la idea la Yamanaka tal y como lo había planeado el azabache.

-Espero que esto no arruine tus planes, Yukata –soltó con ligera malicia el Nara mirando a la pelinegra quien sonrió por no maldecirlo.

-Para nada Shikamaru-san, entre más mejor –mintió descaradamente mientras batallaban con fulminantes miradas.

Una vez que terminaron de almorzar, Ino y Yukata fueron a buscar a Kankuro y sus estudiantes mientras Shikamaru acompañaba a Gaara y Temari hasta su hotel. Cuando llegaron al mismo, Shikamaru se despidió de los shinobis de Suna prometiendo volver más tarde. A Shikamaru le parecía apropiado dejarlos a solas debido a que era bien sabido por él que Temari quería hablar con su hermano sobre la boda de éste.

Temari y Gaara se dirigieron entonces a la habitación del Kazekage, se sentaron enfrentados en los cojines que rodeaban la pequeña mesa de centro y entonces la kunoichi habló– ¿Me vas a decir que haces aquí o tendré que preguntar?

-Matsuri esta insoportable –confesó con un suspiro de por medio sin perder su habitual calma– cada vez que hago un tiempo en mi agenda para reunirme con ella y conversar solo me habla del color de los manteles de la fiesta de bodas, el vals y el vestido de la dama de honor.

-Yo no tengo vestido –señaló un tanto sorprendida por la afirmación del pelirrojo.

-Ahora lo tienes –recalcó afirmándose en su historia– nunca pensé que una ceremonia tan tradicional y común podría sacar lo peor de ella.

-No creo que eso sea lo peor de ella –discrepó la rubia y entonces acotó– creo que te estas casando con una mujer que no conoces y no entiendo el por qué.

-Sabes bien el por qué –esclareció provocando que la dama apartara la mirada en señal de desaprobación a esa estúpida ley, pero volvió a mirarlo cuando el Sabuko No dijo– y si la elegí a ella fue porque, como había sido la primer persona fuera de mi familia en verme como algo más que un arma, pensé que me amaría sinceramente.

-Eso no funciona así Gaara –manifestó ella poniéndose de pie un momento para acercarse a la ventana de la habitación del Kazekage y clavar la mirada en las nubes– no basta con que ella te ame, tú también debes amarla.

-De pronto pareces una experta en el tema –calificó el pelirrojo sin sacarle la vista de encima a su hermana, quien permaneció en silencio ante el comentario, razón por la cual él continuó– ¿qué debo hacer para enamorarme de ella?

-No es algo que puedas hacer a voluntad –respondió secamente sin apartarse de la ventana mientras se cruzaba de brazos– pero si realmente quieres intentarlo puedes pasar tiempo con ella y conocerla en profundidad, pero si te molesta escucharla cuando está feliz dudo que te agrade estar con ella cuando se moleste.

-Quizás le estamos dando mucha importancia a un tema menor –mitigó el menor de los hermanos meditando la situación.

-¿Cómo puedes hablar con tanta liviandad de esto? –Indagó un tanto indignada ante la actitud apática de su interlocutor– se trata de la mujer que te acompañará por el resto de tu vida, seas o no Kazekage –señaló con cierta ira en la voz– no es justo ni para ti ni para ella.

-¿Por qué estás tan enojada? –cuestionó Gaara notando la rabia en cada palabra de su hermana.

-Se supone que esto es normal en nuestra aldea así que tú crees que está bien pero no lo está, Gaara –afirmó cruzando miradas con su hermano, los ojos aguamarina de ambos parecieron reconocer al instante las emociones del otro– tengo miedo de que el día de mañana te enamores de alguien y no puedas estar con ella por el hecho de que te casaste por una ley incongruente.

-No dudo que tengas razón en repudiar este tipo de medidas pero Suna aún no está lista para dejar atrás su legislación de antaño –argumentó cambiado el paradigma desde el cual estaban discutiendo.

-Debieron haber anulado todo lo pertinente a este tema después de lo de Misae-san –opinó abiertamente y el menor de los Sabuko No notó de inmediato que era lo que estaba fastidiando a su hermana.

-Entonces ¿es eso lo que te molesta? –Indagó sin que ella afirmara o negara nada– no es solo mi matrimonio, no quieres que la semana de los mil vientos comience.

-No quiero que nuestros futuros se determinen de esa manera, quiero tener el control sobre mi destino –afirmó corroborando su hipótesis.

-Temari –llamó Gaara con suavidad en un intento de traerla de vuelta a la realidad– sabes bien que las invitaciones ya fueron enviadas, pensé que lo habías aceptado hace mucho tiempo atrás –admitió desconociendo a su hermana, ella no solía ser tan sensible sobre estas cuestiones puesto que siempre anteponía el deber.

-Si amaras a otra mujer que no fuera Matsuri me entenderías –acotó mientras su voz se quebraba y entonces articuló– Misae-san asesinó a todos y cada uno de los shinobis que no lo lograron, eso debería haber sido el hecho clave que demostrara lo incorrecto que es legislar ese tipo de asuntos.

-Pero Misae-san también dio a luz a Pakura-san, mejor conocida como la heroína de Suna –detalló Gaara considerando que se trataba de un argumento sólido

-Casi pareciera que estuvieras justificando la medida, como si el resultado fuera lo único importante –se quejó la rubia sin ocultar su coraje– además omites el hecho de que cambiaron a una kunoichi por otra, no creo que el Nidaime Kazekage haya pensado bien esto.

-La semana de los mil vientos no se ha celebrado desde entonces porque no ha habido mujeres en la familia del Kazekage que eligieran ser kunoichis, ciertamente eres la primera desde Misae-san y sinceramente no entiendo cómo es que algo tan trivial te molesta tanto –estableció fríamente el Kazekage para posteriormente alegar– sabías que esto sucedería desde que elegiste ser kunoichi y si bien nunca pareció agradarte mucho, tampoco te has opuesto a las leyes de la aldea abiertamente

¿Trivial? –se repitió mentalmente la kunoichi para luego preguntarse furiosa– ¡¿cómo puede ser esto algo trivial?! ¡¿Cómo puede mirarme a la cara y pedirme que acepte el destino que alguien más impone cuando él mismo ha luchado tanto para cambiar el suyo?! –Meditó furiosa por la indiferencia con la que su hermano menor le hablaba– me estoy engañando, él no va a ponerse en mi lugar.

-Me equivoque al hablarlo contigo, debería pedir consejo a un verdadero rey porque tú no eres capaz de entenderlo –soltó ella hastiada de la conversación que parecía no desembocar en ningún lado y entonces comenzó a atravesar la habitación a paso firme mientras decía– ¿cómo podías entenderlo? Si yo soy tu consejera, no tú el mío –sentenció con furia en la voz abriendo la puerta de la habitación.

-Aún no hemos terminado de hablar –exclamó el Kazekage autoritariamente poniéndose de pie.

-Por el contrario, ya terminamos Gaara –respondió ella desafiante azotando la puerta al salir.

-¡Temari! –regañó el pelirrojo saliendo al pasillo pero su hermana ya no estaba.

00000000000000

Temari desapareció el resto de la tarde, Ino, Kankuro y Yukata la buscaron por todos lados mientras que Gaara permaneció en el hotel con la esperanza de que regresara pero parecía que eso no iba a suceder. El menor de los Sabuko No no había dado mayor detalle de la situación, simplemente les había dicho que habían discutido por cuestiones de Suna que Temari se tomó de manera personal.

Kankuro cayó en la cuenta de lo que se trataba de inmediato y es por ello que comenzó a buscarla con desesperación, no era propio de Temari desaparecer así y menos en una aldea ajena a la suya. El castaño no lograba relajarse y, aunque lo disimulara mejor que su hermano mayor, el pelirrojo tampoco podía acallar la culpa que sentía por no haber sido capaz de detenerla. Prontamente volvieron a reunirse en el hotel para compartir los datos obtenidos con los demás.

-¿Creen que le haya pasado algo? –cuestionó Yukata preocupada.

-No digas eso Yukata-chan, se trata de Temari después de todo –alentó Ino a los hermanos Sabuko No, quienes bajaron la mirada ante la posibilidad para no mostrar su desasosiego.

-Nadie la vio pasar por el palacio del Hokage y no se me ocurren muchos otros lugares donde buscar –informó Kankuro mientras aplacaba su ansiedad para meditar las posibilidades con calma.

-Si estuviéramos en Suna esto sería mucho más fácil –opinó Yukata considerando que allí contaban con más personal para realizar la búsqueda.

-Si hubiese sucedido en Suna jamás la encontraríamos –arguyó el Kazekage con calma mientras se cruzaba de brazos. No era un misterio para los hermanos Sabuko No que Temari solía salir por las noches para patrullar la Aldea de la Arena. Ésta actividad le había brindado conocimiento sobre ciertos puntos invisibles de Sunagakure.

Por esos momentos la puerta de la habitación de Gaara fue golpeada, y acudiendo a ella de inmediato con la ilusión latente de que se tratara de la embajadora de la Arena, Kankuro la abrió de par en par sin siquiera preguntar quién era. Pero grande fue su desilusión cuando su mirada se cruzó con la del Nara.

-¿Pasó algo? –fue lo primero que Shikamaru preguntó al ver la actitud del marionetista.

-Temari desapareció –informó Ino con calma– ella…

-Ella y yo discutimos y se fue antes de que pudiera detenerla –completó Gaara sintiéndose responsable.

-La buscamos por horas pero no pudimos encontrarla –agregó Kankuro un tanto pensativo y entonces indagó– tú siempre estas con ella cuando viene aquí ¿sabes dónde podría estar?

-Sería difícil determinarlo, se me ocurren muchos lugares –exclamó colocando las manos en forma de circulo para ir eliminando las posibilidades y luego de pensarlo aún había al menos unos diez lugares, todos apartados del anterior, donde la dama podría estar– ¿no dijo nada antes de irse? –cuestionó.

-Si… dijo que algo sobre pedir consejo a un verdadero rey por lo que supuse que hablaría con Tsunade pero nadie la vio en el palacio del Hokage –informó el pelirrojo sorprendiendo al Nara, sus posibilidades habían sido destrozadas pero al menos ahora sabía dónde estaba.

-Tengo una vaga idea de donde podría estar, pero será mejor que vaya solo –indicó Shikamaru dando a conocer sus razones– si se fue hace horas y aun no vuelve debe estar muy enojada y no creo que vuelva aunque tú mismo vayas por ella –exclamó ante el Kazekage quien asintió con la cabeza.

-Lo dejo en tus manos –accedió Gaara confiando plenamente en el azabache.

-Encuéntrala por favor –solicitó Kankuro depositando sus esperanzas en el manipulador de sombras.

-Volveré pronto –prometió el estratega abandonando la habitación.

Todos en la habitación permanecieron en silencio por unos instantes hasta que la Yamanaka rompió la tensión del momento diciendo con seriedad– quiero hablar contigo Gaara, a solas –era una solicitud que parecía más un mandato. Todos se quedaron estáticos ya que nadie esperaba una actitud tan severa de parte de la rubia de la Hoja.

-Retírense –ordenó el Kazekage a su hermano y a Yukata quienes obedecieron en silencio. Una vez que la puerta de la habitación fue cerrada él volvió a hablar– pareciera como si te hubieras enojado de pronto.

-Es solo porque apareció Shikamaru, sé que él la encontrará así que no tengo de que preocuparme –detalló la dama de ojos celestes con una mirada implacable que penetraba en las orbes de Gaara– y ahora que ya no hay lugar en mi para la angustia puedo expresarte mi desaprobación.

-Estas por abordar un tema que no te concierne –advirtió Gaara sin estar dispuesto a darle información innecesaria.

-Soy cociente de que tú eres su hermano –afirmó ella conociendo su lugar y posteriormente opinó– pero ella también es mi amiga y eso es algo que eligió –sentenció dando a entender que la familia no es opcional. La Yamanaka no estaría tranquila después de ver como Temari se había afligido en la última charla que protagonizaron hasta no esclarecer algunas cuestiones.

El pelirrojo frunció levemente el ceño, no le gustaba el rumbo que estaba tomando esa conversación pero la rubia no parecía dispuesta a detenerse y, aunque no estaba obligado a escucharla, no podía pasar por alto que el interés que la Yamanaka demostraba en el tema correspondía a un sentimiento sincero. Él también estaría molesto si alguien dañara a Naruto y sin dudas intervendría aunque le dijeran que no era su asunto, razón por la cual accedió a escucharla.

-Si lo que quieres saber es por qué discutimos te lo diré –manifestó el Sabuko No ante la implacable mirada de la Yamanaka.

-Te escucho –informó y entonces él comenzó a relatar.

-Nuestra aldea tiene reglas concernientes a asuntos que no son netamente administrativos, mi matrimonio es un ejemplo de ellas –comunicó sin entrar demasiado en tema para pasar a la raíz del asunto– ella no está de acuerdo con que me case con alguien a quien no amo.

-¡¿No amas a Matsuri?! –preguntó sorprendida la rubia.

-La aprecio y le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mí, pero no sé si lo que siento es amor –intentó explicar a medida que meditaba sus verdaderos sentimientos hacia la castaña.

-Entonces Temari se enojó porque vas a casarte con alguien por quien sientes amistad en lugar de amor –meditó en voz alta Ino tranquilizándose para analizar la situación.

-Entre otras cosas –señaló levemente.

-¿Y tú qué opinas de eso? –preguntó repentinamente la rubia asombrando a su interlocutor.

-¿Qué opino yo? –Repitió sin comprender y entonces preguntó– a qué te refieres puntualmente.

-Gomen, quizás fue un poco imprecisa mi pregunta –notó la dama reformulando su interrogante– ¿cuál crees que sea la diferencia entre la amistad y el amor?

-Es una pregunta complicada –soltó el pelirrojo meditando los conceptos.

-Lo es si nunca has estado enamorado –señaló la kunoichi con voz calma atrayendo nuevamente la atención del Kazekage.

-Lo dices como si pudieras definirlo fácilmente –recalcó el pelirrojo y una sonrisa victoriosa se posó en los labios de la rubia, después de todo, inmiscuirse en ese tipo de cosas era su especialidad.

-Antes de diferenciarlos voy a decir que realmente pienso que la amistad siempre debe ser parte del verdadero amor ya que a veces la pasión nos ciega ante las necesidades del otro –explicitó como si fuera a dar una clase sobre el tema y el Sabuko No no pudo hacer otra cosa que escuchar atentamente cada palabra pues parecía que la rubia iba a hablar sobre la cuestión que mejor conocía– si quieres a Matsuri como una amiga no te importaría que ella salga con otra persona, de hecho estarías contento si ves que ella encuentra a alguien que la haga feliz, de no ser así siempre encontraras una razón para que su novio te desagrade.

-Si no fuera a casarse conmigo no me importaría que saliera con alguien más –comentó un tanto pensativo al no saber cómo aplicar el enunciado.

-Suena más como algo proveniente del ego más que del corazón, Gaara –opinó ella con cierta aberración al ver como se tomaba la posibilidad con liviandad y entonces prosiguió– si solo la quieres como un amigo entonces no te sentirás nervioso en frente de ella en ningún momento, pero si estás enamorado, es natural preocuparte por lo que le dices y la forma en que lo haces.

-Ino, eso es aún más enroscado que lo anterior –señaló como un niño pequeño sin comprender y, aunque a la Yamanaka le pareció enternecedora su infantil actitud, decidió focalizarse en explicarle con algunos ejemplos.

-¿Recuerdas a Hinata? –Indagó la rubia y cuando él asintió ella continuó– ella siempre ha sido muy tímida pero solo tartamudea frente a Naruto porque le gusta, y le aterra la posibilidad de decir algo que lo incomode o se mal interprete.

-Pero Hinata ya no tartamudea frente a Naruto –discrepó él haciendo que la dama de ojos celeste se pusiera a pensar sobre eso.

-Ahora que lo dices es verdad… pero puede que sea porque ya le confesó sus sentimientos –supuso la kunoichi.

-¿Es como algún tipo de excepción? –cuestionó Gaara queriendo regular los asuntos del corazón como si se tratara de un código.

Ino sonrió ante la inocencia del sujeto y entonces le respondió– más o menos, una vez que le dices a la persona que te gusta lo que sientes ya no tienen nada que perder, por ende ya no tienes de qué preocuparte –explicó y entonces indagó en voz alta una duda que le vino a la mente– me pregunto cómo le pediste matrimonio a Matsuri.

-La mandé a llamar a mi oficina y le dije "Matsuri, necesito que te cases conmigo" –describió con total seriedad ante el desilusionado rostro de la Yamanaka y luego continuó– luego comenzó a gritar emocionada sobre que iba a desmayarse o algo así por lo que le pedí "por favor, respóndeme antes de desmayarte".

-Eres sumamente romántico ¿no? –indagó la rubia sarcásticamente.

-Gomenasai –se disculpó del shinobi de ojos aguamarina, ya que claramente no había cumplido con las expectativas de la rubia.

-No hace falta que te disculpes –soltó su interlocutora considerando que con quien debería hacerlo era con la pobre castaña, aunque no parece que le haya afectado mucho en verdad– ¿alguna vez has sentido la imperiosa necesidad de hablar con ella después de algunos días en que no se han visto? –cuestionó ella remitiéndose al principio básico.

-De hecho, últimamente ha estado tan insoportable con los temas de la boda que la he estado evitando todo lo que he podido, por eso vine a ver las semifinales en primer lugar –negó él con un claro ejemplo y entonces un suspiro se escapó de los labios de Ino.

-Temari tiene razón en oponerse a tu matrimonio, ni siquiera estoy segura de que la quieras como amiga mucho menos como esposa –opinó la dama sin necesitar más evidencia.

-El propósito del matrimonio es la procreación, no sé porque ha de intervenir el amor –exclamó su parecer sin tapujos sintiéndose un tanto extraño, no le agradaba mucho la idea de exteriorizar su punto de vista sobre el tema a alguien que no fuera de su familia.

-Pensé que lo sabías –exclamó Ino sin alterarse por el razonamiento del sujeto– ¿cuánto amor puede ofrecer un padre a su hijo si ni siquiera es capaz de amar a su esposa?

-¿No podría amarlo aunque no sienta lo mismo por su cónyuge? –indagó intentando imaginar la situación.

-Claro que sí, pero ¿no crees que sería un poco triste para el niño el crecer en un hogar donde sus padres no se aman? –Preguntó ella para prontamente afirmar– la falta de afecto no es algo que puedas ocultar por siempre.

-Si lo pones de esa manera pareciera como que Temari no estaba exagerando sino que yo me lo estaba tomando a la ligera –señaló su descontento hacia el punto de vista que ella le ofrecía.

-Está bien si te enojas conmigo pero deberías escucharla a ella, nadie nunca va a cuidarte de tu inexperto corazón mejor que tu hermana mayor –aconsejó con libertad sintiéndose que debía aportar algo para ayudar a su amiga.

-Arigato Ino, no puedo hablar mucho de las costumbres de Suna –soltó el Sabuko No mirándola directamente a los ojos para encontrar curiosidad en ellos por lo que continuó– como Kazekage sería irresponsable y hasta podría ser considerado como un acto de traición –exclamó enfatizando la importancia de lo que estaba a punto de decir.

-Suena como si fueras a revelar un gran secreto –repuso ella un tanto nerviosa por la información que se le iba a confiar.

-Lo es pero… tú eres su amiga y creo que te lo debo por la charla que acabamos de tener –se explicó llenando su mirada de seriedad– la semana de los mil vientos está por comenzar.

-¿Semana de los mil vientos? –indagó la rubia ignorando a lo que se refería.

-Es un evento tradicional en mi aldea que se da bajo ciertas circunstancias –relató sin decir nada en concreto y luego le brindo importancia al tema– esa es la otra cuestión que tiene a Temari tan estresada.

-¿Involucra a Temari? ¿Es la organizadora o algo así? –cuestionó la Yamanaka sin imaginar qué tipo de festividad podría causar tal tristeza en la dama de ojos verdes.

-No solo la involucra sino que se celebra por ella –especificó y luego manifestó la causa por la cual no había sido capaz de ponerse en el lugar de su hermana– ella podría haber evitado que esta ceremonia se lleve a cabo pero no lo hizo a pesar de saber lo que sucedería.

-Debes estar bromeando si esperas que Temari huya de algo –habló Ino con seguridad, ciertamente no sabía bien de qué se trataba todo eso pero nunca había visto a la Sabuko No retirarse frente a un obstáculo– puede que esto no sea un oponente físico pero si ella no está de acuerdo con algo inevitablemente luchará.

-Creo que, a su manera, es lo que ha venido haciendo todos estos años –meditó en voz alta el Kazekage– sin embargo, parece ser que finalmente será vencida.

-¡¿Y te lo tomas con tanta tranquilidad?! –preguntó furiosa la mujer poniéndose de pie ante la impotencia que la apacible actitud del muchacho le provocaba. Los ojos de Gaara se abrieron de par en par y entonces la dama no se reprimió en lo absoluto– eres su hermano ¿no? ¡¿Por qué no la ayudas?!

Tiene razón, soy el Kazekage pero antes que eso soy su hermano y no debería dejar que algo la dañe. Siempre ha sido fuerte ante nuestros ojos, siempre ha estado allí para apoyarnos y cuidarnos por lo que es muy difícil pensar que ella necesita ayuda –comprendió finalmente el pelirrojo sintiéndose como un monstruo por haber abandonado a su hermana en el campo de batalla– pero ahora me necesita, aunque no me lo diga lo sé, así debería protegerla como ella nos protege a nosotros.

-La ayudaré, no volveré a dejarla sola –determinó asombrando a la Yamanaka y consecuentemente selló sus palabras– lo prometo.

0000000000

Temari había pasado la mayor parte de la tarde recostada contra un árbol del cual colgaba un columpie en inmediaciones de la Academia Ninja de Konoha. Con una sonrisa triste en el rostro, había observado a varios niños entrar y salir de allí durante todo ese tiempo. Iruka la había visto, saludo e incluso preguntado el motivo de su visita pero en lugar de responder a sus inquietudes, la Jounin le había pedido simplemente que la dejara observar el futuro de Konoha. El sensei no estuvo seguro al principio pero no quiso oponerse a la voluntad de la dama así que prontamente accedió y se retiró para dejarla a solas. Después de una o dos horas un pequeño se acercó hasta ella guiado por la curiosidad.

-¿Esa es una banda ninja? –indagó al ver el protector en la frente de la dama.

-Así es –respondió ella bajando la mirada para encontrarse con los brillantes ojos del pequeño.

-¡Vaya! nunca había visto una que no fuera de Konoha –exclamó emocionado por el descubrimiento para luego indagar– ¿de dónde es?

Temari se agachó para que el niño pudiese ver la placa de cerca y entonces respondió– esta es de Suna, mi aldea ¿sabes dónde queda? –preguntó ella. El pequeño dudó por un momento pero finalmente negó conocer la respuesta al agitar la cabeza hacia los lados– es la aldea más importante del país del Viento.

-Sugoi –exclamó imaginando Dios sabe qué– pero ¿por qué estas triste? ¿Es por qué extrañas tu aldea?

-¿Por qué piensas que estoy triste? –indagó ella sonriéndole para despreocuparlo.

-Después de hablar con Iruka-sensei no te moviste de aquí ni hablaste con nadie más –explicó él considerando el aislamiento autoimpuesto de la rubia– ¿quieres jugar con nosotros, nee-san? –invitó él y entonces ella alzó la vista viendo que varios niños esperaban a su compañero para jugar.

-Claro –accedió ella sin pensarlo mucho y antes de darse cuenta estaba riendo a la par de ellos al jugar entretenidamente. Cuando el recreo cesó ella se despidió de sus nuevos amigos quienes la saludaron enérgicamente antes de ingresar a clases. Ella sonrió al tomar la determinación de volver al hotel para hablar nuevamente con su hermano pero cuando estaba por ponerse en marcha algo la detuvo.

-Parece ser que le agradas a los niños –manifestó una voz masculina induciendo a la rubia a voltearse para encontrarse con el sensei de Kirigakure quien se encontraba recostado en el mismo árbol donde ella había pasado gran parte de la tarde. Él se alejó de donde descansaba para acercarse a ella con una sonrisa, que se distinguía bastante bien para estar cubierta por su máscara, y proceder a charlar sin restricciones ahora que no estaba acompañada.

-Kirimaru-san… –pronunció ella con una expresión de sorpresa en el rostro por encontrarse con él en un lugar tan extraño– ¿Qué haces aquí? –indagó sin perder detalle de los movimientos del shinobi.

-Acabo de volver del palacio del Hokage, fui allí para presentar la documentación de mis estudiantes –detalló y entonces la Sabuko No recordó que los tres Genin habían pasado a las finales– espero que no te hayan aburrido en las preliminares.

Ahora me tutea con libertad, supongo que Shikamaru era quien lo inhibía de tomar confianza y dejar las formalidades de lado –consideró ella parándose de manera erguida, si el shinobi se sobrepasaba no quedaría más remedio que exhibir su abanico y mandarlo a volar… pero con diplomacia.

-No, para nada –exclamó ella cortésmente para luego alagarlos esperando que allí se terminara el tema de conversación que la retenía– son ninjas muy habilidosos.

-Me alegra que pienses eso y también me contenta ver que estas mejor de tu resfriado –señaló el peliplateado buscando prolongar la plática– quería volver a visitarte el día siguiente para ver como estabas pero tuve la impresión de que mi presencia incomoda a tu amigo –confesó y fue obvio para Temari que el sujeto quería descifrar la naturaleza de su relación con el Nara– así que preferir no importunar.

Temari frunció el entrecejo, estaba molesta por la manera retorcida con la que el ninja buscaba información que no le concernía. Sin embargo ella era la embajadora de Suna así que, siempre y cuando el sujeto se comportara, ella bajo ningún pretexto se le ocurriría hacer algo que perjudicara las relaciones entre aldeas. Por lo que calmadamente pero de manera mordaz exclamó– agradezco tu preocupación pero, como puedes ver, estoy perfectamente bien.

-No esperaba menos de ti –soltó el shinobi de ojos verdosos captando toda la atención que de la kunoichi– no me extraña que seas la consejera del Kazekage –habló con elocuencia y Temari de inmediato notó que el shinobi estaba a punto de revelar algo importante– tus evasivas, aunque infundadas, son perfectamente corteses. Se necesita mucha astucia para lograr algo así.

-¿Evasivas infundadas? –Repitió ella en tono burlón y luego acotó de manera acusadora– ¿no crees que te estas vanagloriando demasiado?

-Considero que son infundadas porque ni siquiera te tomas la molestia de conocerme, como ahora mismo que supones que soy arrogante en lugar de meditar mis palabras –señaló acertadamente y la Sabuko No no tuvo más remedio que aceptar la crítica en silencio.

Era cierto que ella no tenía el más mínimo interés en conocer al sujeto y, no era menos cierto, que su aspecto físico la llevaba indiscriminadamente a pensar que el hombre en cuestión debía ser un desagradable y vanidoso arrogante. Pero parecía ser que todo eso se estaba diluyendo lentamente, puesto que Kirimaru comenzaba a mostrar su agudo juicio ante la situación.

-Me disculpo si fui descortés –dialogó la dama de ojos verdosos tragándose su orgullo y entonces preguntó abiertamente– pero no entiendo qué es lo que quieres de mí.

-Antes de decirlo, quiero que sepas que no pretendo sacar provecho –advirtió para que sus intenciones no se mal interpretaran– lo que hago lo hago porque sinceramente es lo que deseo como persona, no como shinobi –esclareció y entonces no pudo mantener el bello rostro de Temari en incertidumbre por más tiempo así que simplemente lo dijo– pretendo asistir a la semana de los mil vientos y mostrarte lo mejor de mí.

Los ojos de la rubia se abrieron de par en par, estaba aterrada y al mismo tiempo enfadada. Quería gritarle y llorar aun sabiendo que lo que estaba pasando no era responsabilidad del peliplateado. Quería mandarlo al demonio y decirle lo retrograda e injusta que le parecía esa mierda a la que él se refería con tanta liviandad.

Pero en lugar de eso simplemente preguntó con angustia en la voz– ¿Por qué?

-Cuando la invitación llegó a Kirigakure no estaba muy interesado –confesó y entonces relató sus motivos– te había visto en la guerra y te recordaba, la kunoichi más poderosa de Suna no pasaba de ser percibida, la misma que incluso se ha hecho acreedora del título de la kunoichi más cruel del mundo no puede ser ignorada –aceptó dejando en claro que nada de esto lo motivaba en verdad– pero eso realmente no me interesaba, al menos no a nivel personal –estableció y las pupilas de la kunoichi no podían dejar de vibrar no quería escuchar lo que seguiría pero le resultaba imposible moverse mucho menos hablar.

Shikamaru llegaba a la Academia para estos momentos en busca de la rubia, estaba un tanto preocupado por la discusión entre ésta y su hermano menor así que esperaba encontrarla pronto para hablar con ella y hacerle saber que siempre podía contar con él. No obstante sus intenciones, el domador de sombras se encontró con un panorama bastante diferente, ni bien visualizó a Temari también notó la presencia del shinobi de Kirigakure. La primera reacción del Nara fue rechinar los dientes y apretar el puño dispuesto a mostrarse para interrumpir la conversación pero, a medida que se iba acercando, sus pasos se fueron retrasando hasta que se detuvo por completo a una distancia donde las palabras del ninja eran perceptibles.

-Lo cierto es, que desde que estoy aquí te he visto relacionarte con tus amigos y con tus hermanos desde que llegaron –decía Kirimaru con una suavidad que hubiese logrado seducir a la más difícil de las mujeres– no es solo tu cuerpo o tu rostro eres tú, tu carácter y tu perspicacia lo que me encanta –aclamó sin miedo al rechazo aunque esta fuese una gran posibilidad y entonces concluyó– ¿no lo ves? Me estoy enamorando de ti.

El azabache no podía si quiera tragar saliva, se sentía tan pequeño. Él la amaba tanto o más que Kirimaru pero la fluida oratoria con la que éste expresaba sentimientos tan personales le removía el ego. ¿Por qué no era capaz de decirlo al igual que el shinobi de Kirigakure aun sabiendo que ella le correspondería? Incluso Yukata parecía tener más determinación que él. Se había prometido a sí mismo decírselo cuando ella pudiese liberar esa carga tan pesada que la atormenta en silencio pero ¿qué tal si para entonces era muy tarde?

No escapaba a la vista del manipulador de sombras los bellos atributos de Kirimaru ni su habilidad como sensei lo cual recaía directamente en su capacidad como shinobi. Sería un buen partido para cualquier mujer pero nada de esto hubiese llegado a afectar al Nara de no ser porque Temari aún permanecía en silencio, casi como si estuviese contemplando la situación y evaluando sus posibilidades. La rubia aún no le había respondido nada.

-Gomen, yo no siento lo mismo por ti –alegó ella finalmente dejando que Shikamaru volviera a respirar aliviado aunque sus celos no se esfumaron por completo.

-Lo sé, es obvio ¿cómo podrías amarme si aún no me conoces? –cuestionó él remitiéndose a la lógica.

-Lamento interrumpir –habló el Nara después de aclararse la garganta para marcar su presencia, después de todo, la conversación que estaba escuchando lo asesinaba lentamente por dentro y no estaba dispuesto a escabullirse como una rata.

-Shikamaru –exclamó sorprendida al verlo.

-Llevo tiempo buscándote –señaló él a modo de reprimenda ignorando deliberadamente al peliplateado. No podía quitarse el sabor amargo que los celos le producían, mismos que parecían nublar paulatinamente su juicio– tus hermanos están preocupados –agregó sin involucrarse directamente.

-¿No te pagan suficientemente bien en Konoha que debes conseguirte un trabajo como mensajero de la Suna? –cuestionó con sarcasmo el shinobi de verdosos ojos denotando su molesto. Es verdad que estaba enfadado pero no por la intromisión sino por el hecho reconocer en Shikamaru un peligro potencial hacia la meta que él se había propuesto.

-¡Kirimaru-san! –pronunció ella incómoda por la situación eligiendo inconscientemente defender al manipulador de sombras.

-Oh gomen, fue una simple broma –mintió despreocupada y descaradamente, cubriéndose así de cualquier posible contraataque y luego recobró la seriedad con la que venía hablando hasta el momento– de cualquier manera quiero que lo pienses. Por ahora me voy, debo reunirme con mis alumnos. Hasta luego, Temari-san.

El peliplateado se retiró dejando atrás un clima tenso que no se disipó tan solo por su ausencia. Shikamaru no podía evitar escrudiñar a Temari con la mirada como exigiéndole una explicación. Por su parte, la rubia aún estaba conmocionada por la manera en la que se habían dado las cosas. Ella nunca imaginó que el sensei de Kirigakure fuera a abordarla de esa manera para revelarle información que no hacía más que recordarle que su vida estaba por dar un giro drástico en cuestión de meses. No obstante, no por esto escapó a la percepción de la Sabuko No el hecho de que el azabache se veía furioso, ya ni siquiera intentaba ocultar esa expresión que había disimulado lo mejor posible ante la presencia del Shiruba.

-¿No vas a decirme nada? –cuestionó él de manera rigurosa una vez que el incómodo silencio llegó a ser insostenible.

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? – respondió ella poniéndose a la defensiva. Después de todo, los sentimientos del peliplateado le eran completamente ajenos e indiferentes.

-No lo sé… –soltó con ironía para luego sugerir– podrías empezar con la razón por la cual lo dejaste terminar de hablar.

Temari abrió los ojos sin querer creer lo que oían sus oídos, Shikamaru estaba hablando de modo tal que hacia parecer que ella había disfrutado de la situación.

-¿Estás diciendo que yo lo provoqué? ¡¿Eso es lo que piensas?! –indagó furiosa mientras sus verdosos ojos se clavaban los negros de él donde esta vez no pudo verse reflejada incitando a que se angustiara más.

-¿No se te hace raro que él decida confesarse de la noche a la mañana? –riñó él elevando un poco la voz a dar a entender su línea de pensamiento.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a dudar de mí?! –indagó mientras sus ojos se nublaban pero Shikamaru no pudo reaccionar de manera afable ante esto porque estaba harto.

Él la respetaba, sabía que Temari era una mujer decente y nunca pondría en duda sus principios morales o arriesgaría su reputación pero estaba cansado y harto, muy harto de los secretos, de lo incomodo que lo ponía ver la forma en que Yukata la miraba, de tener que esconderse frente a Gaara y Kankuro y, como si fuera poco, ahora se le sumaba la hostigadora imagen del peliplateado confesándole sus sentimientos.

Pero por sobre todo esto se situaba la tremenda pena que le producía la forma en que ella manejaba estas cosas, quitando a Yukata del medio, el Nara consideraba que Temari era consiente de toda la presión que los anteriores factores ponían sobre los hombros del manipulador de sombras. Ese tipo de relaciones problemáticas no eran para nada lo que el azabache deseaba en su vida pero ahí estaba, montando una brutal escena de celos.

-Estás haciendo las cosas de manera desprolija –acotó él sin gritar pero con cólera en la voz, no podía siquiera mirarla a la cara porque sabía que si una lágrima llegaba a caer de esos empañados ojos verdosos por su causa ya jamás podría perdonarse.

-Si permití que siguiera hablando no es porque me sintiera honrada debido a lo que estaba escuchando sino porque estaba sorprendida, pero si piensas que soy del tipo de mujer que haría cualquier cosa por atención… –sentenció ella firmemente mirándolo fijamente sin darle el gusto de mostrarse herida. El estómago de Shikamaru se revolvió, se sentía como un cerdo por no ser capaz de canalizar sus emociones de otra manera, estaba tan enojado con ella como lo estaba consigo mismo pero no pudo reunir el valor para desmentir sus palabras, ni siquiera cuando ella agregó– …entonces creo que ya no tenemos nada más de qué hablar.

Temari se retiró en silencio sin que Shikamaru se moviera y para ser sinceros, la rubia agradeció esto. Estaba tan enojada y desilusionada que quería estar sola y pensar, de haber tenido la oportunidad hubiese pateado algo para descargarse pero ese comportamiento no es propio de parte de la hermana del Kazekage.

Al fin de cuentas solo eso soy: la hermana del Kazekage –meditó apretando los dientes y cerrando con fuerza el puño mientras caminaba a pasos agigantados hasta su hotel. Pero a medio camino se detuvo y colocó una mano extendida sobre su corazón el cual latía con fuerza. Se sentía tan vacía que tal gesto pareció querer corroborar que aun siguiera allí, latiendo y entonces recordó la discusión que acababa de protagonizar junto al azabache– aunque las lágrimas no salieron lloré frente a él –notó mientras la penosa expresión en su rostro se marcaba– traté de pretender que no me importaba terminar con nuestra relación y ahora estoy sufriendo las consecuencias de eso… supongo que aunque lo intente no podré alcanzarte, Shikamaru –pensó cediendo ante la idea de dejarse llevar por el destino pero pronto agitó la cabeza hacia los lados como queriendo deshacerse de esa imagen que la asqueaba.

Continuó su camino a paso más bien lento, el cielo estaba adornado con nubes grises que combinaban con el humor de la dama. En ese momento ella dejó de lado su enojo por un momento para contemplar la situación desde un punto de vista más metódico– he estado viviendo en un mundo de fantasías y peor aún, arrastré a Shikamaru conmigo para poder ser feliz –consideró entonces las razones por las cuales el shinobi se había expresado de la forma en que lo hizo– es natural que cuando me enfrente a la realidad me derrumbe y él no lo comprenda, y se enoje por ello pero aun así, no puedo creer que pensara que soy una zorra que está desesperada por la atención de los hombres –tal imagen sumergió de nuevo a la kunoichi en la furia de la cual había escapado con dificultad. No obstante, intentó serenarse antes de subir las escaleras del hotel donde Kankuro fue el primero en verla.

-¡Temari! –exclamó el castaño al verla pero de inmediato se silenció. El semblante de su hermana era aún más pesimista que el que exhibía al irse después de discutir con Gaara.

-Voy a mi habitación –anunció ella pasando junto a su hermano sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada.

Kankuro quería golpear la puerta de su habitación y preguntarle qué le sucedía, si seguía molesta por la festividad que se celebraría en Suna o era algo más, pero conociendo a Temari sabía que ésta no diría nada personal para no preocuparlos. Esto lo llevó a golpear e ingresar en el cuarto de su hermano menor, donde el pelirrojo e Ino miraron expectantes al pensativo marionetista.

-Volvió –enunció cerrando la puerta detrás de sí.

-Iré a hablar con ella entonces –decidió el Kazekage poniéndose de pie pero Kankuro desestimó rápidamente la medida.

-Yo no lo haría si fuera tú, está más enojada que cuando se fue –reveló el castaño.

-No tiene sentido, si se fue porque estaba molesta ¿por qué regresaría aún más molesta? –cuestionó el menor de los Sabuko No y tan solo la Yamanaka lo comprendió de inmediato.

Debe haberse encontrado con Shikamaru y de seguro él le dijo que Gaara y Kankuro estaban afligidos –caviló Ino acertadamente aunque aún había un elemento de importancia que le faltaba– pero si está más enojada quiere decir que solo volvió para no preocuparlos o que pasó algo mientras estuvo fuera.

-Iré a hablar con ella –resolvió la rubia poniéndose de pie.

-Dudo que te haga caso –advirtió el marionetista.

-Yo dudo que me ignore –repuso la dama de ojos celestes con seguridad.

-No perdemos nada si dejamos que lo intente, Kankuro –concedió el Kage y mediante su autorización Ino se retiró para atravesar el pasillo que conducía hasta la habitación de la dama de la Arena. Se detuvo frente a su puerta y golpeó levemente.

-Vete Kankuro –fue la respuesta distorsionada que obtuvo de parte de la embajadora. Claramente tenía la cara hundida en su almohada.

-Soy Ino, déjame entrar –ordenó suave pero autoritariamente la Yamanaka. La Sabuko No no dijo nada, pero al cabo de unos instantes abrió la puerta de su habitación para que la chica de ojos celestes ingresara.

Una vez su invitada se encontró dentro, la rubia de la arena volvió a cerrar la puerta con llave, tomó su almohada y se dejó caer sobre la cama mientras la Yamanaka cerraba las cortinas para impedir que los últimos rayos de sol del día se filtraran en la habitación.

-¿Qué paso? –indagó sentándose en la cama junto a la ojiverde quien escondió el rostro en la almohada.

-Discutí con Gaara –pronunció en automático.

-Eso ya lo sé, lo que quiero saber es que pasó después de eso con Shikamaru –especificó la menor y la mayor levantó levemente la cabeza para dejar que la parte superior de su rostro sea visible mientras escrudiñaba a la Chunin con la mirada.

-¿Cómo…? –iba a preguntar pero la kunoichi médico le respondió antes.

-Te fuiste porque estabas enojada con Gaara, cuando Shikamaru vino y se enteró de la situación salió a buscarte pero ahora regresas más enojada que antes y sin él –detalló la línea de pensamiento que la condujo a tal resultado– ahora dime que sucedió.

-En síntesis, me dijo zorra –resumió frunciendo el ceño.

-¡¿Qué?! –indagó furiosa sin poder creerlo en verdad porque Shikamaru no se atrevería a insinuar eso ¿o sí?

Temari suspiró y se sentó sobre sus rodillas en la cama para poner la almohada sobre su falda y entonces agregó un par de detalles que aclararon la situación– vió como otro hombre me confesaba sus sentimientos y creyó que yo lo había provocado así que terminamos discutiendo.

-Suena como si él estuviera celoso –señaló con una sonrisa maligna en el rostro.

-¡¿Shikamaru celoso?! –Preguntó sin poder considerar la idea con seriedad– oh no, no puede ser… él es una persona inteligente y madura –calificó la Sabuko No e Ino no pudo hacer otra cosa más que levantar una ceja antes de contestarle.

-Es verdad, pero también es hombre –recalcó ella como si esa fuese la respuesta mágica que eludía a la embajadora de Suna.

-Pero Shikamaru no es así, no es posesivo en lo absoluto –opinó Temari defendiendo su postura mientras Ino se extrañaba más y más de que la Jounin no lo notara.

Qué envidia Shikamaru, ya quisiera yo a alguien que me elogiara y defendiera cuando está enfadado conmigo –caviló intentando no sonreír para que la conversación no perdiera seriedad– debe ser bonito tener a alguien que te quiera hasta ese punto.

-No sé qué realidad has estado viendo tú, pero siempre que vienes él no te deja sola un segundo –señaló la Yamanaka desarmando su argumento y entonces se puso de pie al ver que ya no había ira en su mirada sino desconcierto puro. Considerando que sería mejor déjala pensar a solas ahora que tenía otra perspectiva de la situación, la ninja médico se encaminó hacia la puerta– sé que es un baka a veces pero me siento feliz por él porque te debe gustar mucho para que lo defiendas en un momento así –y después de expresar su parecer salió de la habitación.

Temari pensó la hipótesis de Ino medio segundo más y luego tomó su almohada, a cual estaba impregnada con el aroma del shinobi y la arrojó contra la pared– ¡Maldito vago estúpido! –Pensó mientras apretaba los dientes y se ponía de pie para tomar su abanico– que te hayas puesto celoso solo hace que me enfurezca más –caviló mientras emprendía la tarea de golpear el cojín con fuerza y las plumas comenzaban a flotar por toda la habitación hasta que quedó hecho pedazos. Entonces se detuvo y abrió la primer luna de su abanico– ¡se supone que eres un genio pero actúas como un machista idiota! –opinó en silencio moviendo su arma dentro de la habitación, generando así una corriente viento que impulsó las plumas hacia la ventana, la cual estaba abierta a pesar de tener las cortinas cerradas, dando por resultado la expulsión de los residuos del cojín y de las cortinas también.

Una vez que la corriente de aire cesó también pareció morir su ira. Se dio entonces a la tarea de entrar las cortinas que milagrosamente no fueron arrancadas del caño que las sostenía y procedió luego a acostarse en su cama. Ino de seguro llevaría a sus hermanos a cenar a algún lado así que, por una noche, no debería preocuparse de nadie más que de sí misma.

Más la noche se pasó rapidísimo. Aun se encontraba cansada al alba siguiente, como si todo su desgaste emocional se hubiese transformado en físico y la verdad es que lo prefería de esa manera, ya que no podía lidiar muy bien con sus emociones pero el dolor físico era algo a lo que estaba por demás acostumbrada. No obstante, esa noche su percepción pasó al onírico territorio de los sueños logrando incluso distinguir el aroma de Shikamaru a pesar de haber destrozado la almohada donde éste había dormido.

Estoy cansada y mi cuerpo está muy mal tratado –caviló aun notando que otra vez se encontraba corriendo de manera ascendente por esa interminables escaleras dentro de su sueño– Debería detenerme de una vez quizás así despierte y escape de esta horrible pesadilla –meditó para luego mirar a sus alrededores –está claro que esta es una torre pero ¿qué clase de torre no tiene paredes? Solo veo ventanas inmensas que no me dejan ver el exterior, solo esa enfermiza luz sepia se filtra por ellas –analizó la situación mientras sentía el cansancio en sus piernas como si fuera real– creo que lo que importa es el interior, estoy huyendo de esa interminable oscuridad que sube de manera precipitada las circulares escaleras al igual que lo hago yo, ya no estoy segura de que me persiga quizás solo quiere alcanzar la luz débil de arriba como yo –supuso dotando a la penumbra de voluntad– ¿por qué es que quería alcanzarla en primer lugar? Ah… si… ahora lo recuerdo, quería alcanzarla porque pensé que ella podría liberarme, creí que al llegar a ella hallaría la salida y sería libre de esta infernal construcción. Quiero ver que hay más allá de estos cristales. Esa es la razón por la que no puedo dejar de correr aunque solo se trate de un sueño.

000000000000000

Inmediatamente después de que Shikamaru vió partir a Temari se dirigió a directo a la casa de su amigo, después de todo, no estaba humor para recibir un cuestionario formal de su madre sobre porque llevaba esa cara como si estuviera a punto de llorar. Pese a lo dicho, si algún sentimiento en ese momento podría provocar el llanto del shinobi era la impotencia que sentía ante lo determinante que ella había sido ¿cómo se le ocurría decir de forma tan seria que ya no había motivo para que se hablaran? ¿Todo lo que habían compartido hasta ese momento resultaba tan ínfimo para ella como para actuar como si nunca se hubiesen conocido a causa de una discusión? ¿Realmente no le interesaba lo que pasara entre ellos de ahora en más? Estas preguntas y un sinfín más ocupaban la mente del manipulador de sombras al tiempo que este tocaba el timbre en la residencia Akimichi.

Prontamente el patriarca salió a recibir al visitante– oh Shikamaru, hace tiempo que no te veo.

-¿Qué tal Chouza-san? –Saludó educadamente el pelinegro sin poder ocultar su semblante– ¿está Chouji?

-Sí, pasa –invitó haciéndose a un lado para que el Nara ingresara y, mientras era conducido el respetable shinobi hasta la cocina donde su hijo estaba comiendo un refrigerio, el bonachón comentó– acaba de llegar de una misión, así que como buen Akimichi está reponiendo energías.

-Comprendo –exclamó sonriendo al saber que el castaño nunca cambiaría y le parecía mejor así, ya que no podría pedir un mejor amigo.

-Shikamaru –saludó el único hijo de Chouza alegremente para posteriormente escudriñarlo con la mirada. Su sospecha fue rápidamente corroborada al ver los ojos sin brillos del manipulador de sombras por lo que con más seriedad invitó– siéntate.

-Yo los dejo muchachos, me requieren en el palacio del Hokage –anunció el líder del clan y luego se retiró para que pudiesen hablar a solas.

-¿Qué te pasa? –cuestionó abiertamente el castaño sin dejar de comer.

-Solo quería verte –acotó dándole vueltas al tema, si a alguien podía contárselo era a Chouji pero eso no significaba que el tema fuese exactamente fácil de tratar.

-Claro que no –desmintió despiadadamente el Akimichi, tomando un vaso de agua para pasar los alimentos que acaban de descender por su garganta– mi padre no inventó una excusa para dejarnos a solas y que no me dijeras la verdad, ahora dime… ¿qué sucede?

-Discutí con Temari –anunció luego de un hondo suspiro.

-Eso ya lo sé, no hay otra forma de que la pierdas de vista incluso con sus hermanos aquí –manifestó provocando que su interlocutor apoyara su mentón sobre sus brazos cruzados sobre la mesa para descansar su cabeza y luego Chouji detalló– lo que quiero saber es ¿por qué?

Shikamaru frunció el ceño por un momento, no le agradaba mucho tener que exponer abiertamente sus sentimientos a pesar de estar frente a su mejor amigo. El encontrar las palabras adecuadas para algo tan complicado le resultaba sencillamente problemático y tedioso. Pese a lo dicho, la carga que llevaba desde que se había separado de la Sabuko No tampoco era algo fácil de tolerar por lo que no le quedó más remedio que optar por el menor de los males.

-Ya sabes lo que siento por ella ¿no? –preguntó clavando la mirada en el jardín de la residencia Akimichi de donde no la despegó fácilmente.

-Claro que sí, no sé si lo notaste pero solo sonríes amablemente cuando ella te habla –señaló provocando que el manipulador de sombras frunciera más el entrecejo, ese no era el tipo de comentarios que quería escuchar en ese momento.

-La cosa es… que otro hombre se le declaró hoy y casualmente los vi –dijo mirando de reojo la cara de Chouji esperando sorpresa en ella pero solo encontró calma.

-¿Y? –preguntó esperando que la historia continuase. El Nara bien podría haber gruñido al recordar la ira que sintió en ese momento pero inexpresivamente prosiguió con la historia.

-Ella dudo un instante y luego lo rechazó, después me enojé con ella por considerarlo –exclamó sintiéndose molesto de tan solo recordar el brillo en el ojo visible del shinobi al momento de decirle lo que sentía.

-¿Le gritaste? –preguntó Chouji recogiendo los platos sucios de la mesa.

-Si –respondió perezosa y levemente el Nara sin moverse.

-¿Cómo si fueras el novio celoso? –volvió a preguntar al sentarse frente al azabache nuevamente. La selección de palabras del bonachón no hacía más que incomodar e importunar a su interlocutor.

-Sí –respondió nuevamente esta vez no tan conforme con la pregunta.

-¿Eres su novio? –indagó mirándolo directamente a la cara aunque éste continuara con la mirada enfocada en el jardín y solo lo observara de reojo cuando escuchaba algo que le molestaba o le llamaba la atención, como ahora.

-No formalmente –respondió de manera imprecisa, haciendo hincapié en la falta de títulos no se condecía con la falta de sentimientos.

-Entonces ¿por qué te enojas? –le preguntó tranquilamente y casi parecía que lo estaba provocando.

-¿Disculpa? –manifestó enderezándose para mirarlo a los ojos puesto que no entendía cómo era posible que su amigo no lo comprendiera.

-Según lo veo yo, te pusiste celoso y adoptaste una posición que no te corresponde –opinó con deliberada imprudencia esperando socavar en lo peor del Nara para encontrar lo mejor de él– de todas maneras ella no vale lo angustiado que te ves, ni que fuera tan bonita.

-¡¿Pero qué dices?! Temari es mucho más que una cara bonita –vociferó furioso mientras golpeaba la mesa con la palma de las manos al ponerse de pie. El escepticismo lo abrumó ¿cómo podía ser que su amigo haga comentarios tan superficiales? Justamente él, que tanto se queja de Ino.

-Bueno sí, además de eso tiene mucho carácter, exceso de carácter diría yo y del más horrendo que hay –calificó peyorativamente pero el Nara estaba tan inmerso en su incredulidad que no podía darse cuenta de lo que el castaño estaba haciendo. Su rostro era un poema y la tranquila expresión de Chouji no hacía más que sacarlo de quicio.

-¡No tienes idea de lo que dices! Es precisamente su horrendo carácter el que la hace tan especial, ella odia y ama con intensidad –exclamó él tomando lo dulce con lo amargo y entonces esbozó una media sonrisa al admitir– si es mandona, si es violenta y si, es la más problemática de todas pero ¿tienes una idea de lo tierna que puede ser cuando tocas su corazón?

-Me extraña que un genio como tú no lo entienda, solo digo que hay otras chicas con las mismas ventajas y la mitad de las complicaciones, Shikamaru –argumentó sintiendo que casi llegaba a lo que quería oír.

-¡Lo dices como si ya le estuvieras buscando reemplazo! –Exclamó alterado queriendo hacer entrar en razón al bonachón cuya actitud despreocupada había colmado la paciencia del azabache– ¿Por qué no lo entiendes? No necesito un reemplazo para Temari, lo que necesito es a Temari. Quiero hacer, ver y experimentar todo con ella.

-¿Las pequeñas cosas de la vida? –añadió el castaño sin poder contenerse, después de todo ese también era su sueño. Una chica que lo apreciara por lo es y no por cuanto pesa.

-¡Exacto! quiero que ella sea lo primero y lo último que vea cada día de mi vida porque… la amo –aceptó retrasando el ritmo de sus palabras sobre el final mientras se calmaba.

-Oh… con que ahí estabas –manifestó sonriéndole entonces lo recibió alegremente– bienvenido Shikamaru, mientras estabas ausente un tú más deprimente vino y espantó a Temari, será mejor que vayas a recuperarla antes de que sea tarde.

-Chouji… tú… –nombró aun sorprendido de que alguien además de su padre pudiera indagar tan hondo en él, el castaño sabía exactamente lo que el manipulador de sombras necesitaba y la forma de llegar a ello porque, no es lo mismo sentir algo que estar conscientes de ello y ser capaz de decirlo. Son tres instancias completamente diferentes y cada una representa su dificultad.

-Si no te apuras anochecerá aún más –señaló interrumpiendo las palabras de agradecimiento del moreno. Al ver por la ventana el Nara notó que sin darse cuenta el sol había caído.

-Gracias amigo, yo invito la próxima vez en Yakiniku Q –exclamó sintéticamente para posteriormente salir corriendo a toda prisa hacia el hotel donde se hospedaban los Sabuko No. Todavía no sabía que decirle o como disculparse pero, ahora que había dicho esas palabras que tan cruelmente se aglutinaban en su garganta cuando estaba frente a ella, tenía la corazonada de que todo se resolvería con rapidez.

-Buena suerte Shikamaru –deseó el castaño en un murmullo cuando el azabache ya se encontraba en camino.

Estaba tan enojado que no me di cuenta que la estaba lastimando y es natural en ella fortalecerse cuando la hieres así que no me sorprende que haya pretendido que nada de lo nuestro le interesaba en verdad –meditó el Nara comprendiendo su error. Ahora que estaba en calma y dispuesto a arreglar las cosas, la verdad fluía ante él incesantemente– va a matarme de seguro pero, una vez que termine, quizás me escuche.

Lo primero que Shikamaru notó al llegar al hotel fue que la acera estaba repleta de pequeñas plumas blancas que se elevaban un poco y volvían a caer debido a la corriente de aire producida por los pasos de las personas. Al elevar la mirada, advirtió que estaban justo debajo de la ventana de la dama de Suna y sin pensarlo mucho rodeó el edificio para colarse por detrás sin ser visto. Al ingresar al cuarto de la Sabuko No, se percató que ya no había trampas en la ventana lo cual le alegró pero prontamente centró su atención en la rubia que se encontraba profundamente dormida. Se acercó hasta ella y entonces vio una pequeña pluma blanca en su cabello, la cual no se atrevió a tomar por miedo a despertarla. Solo entonces descubrió que faltaba una la almohada del lado vació de la cama, misma que él había utilizado la noche anterior.

No me digas que estas plumas son todo lo que quedó de tu ira –caviló temiendo por su vida y entonces no pudo evitar sonreír al volver a ver su placido semblante, algunos mechones de rubio cabello adornaban su rostro y aunque se vió tentado de retirarlos no lo hizo –si se despierta ahora me asesinará sin dudas– consideró perdiéndose en esos hermosos y entreabiertos labios rosados los cuales respiraban intensamente, señal de que su sueño era profundo– mañana será un día complicado –pensó alejándose de ella con el propósito de encaminarse a la ventana por la cual había entrado– pero sé que me perdonaras –meditó mientras salía de su habitación para dirigirse hacia su hogar.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**0000**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

¡TODOS CONTRA TEMARI!

Dios mio, pobre mujer... ¡nos vemos el sábado que viene! Saluditos~

**0000**

Bien, ahora un asunto completamente ajeno al fic. TemariAckerman06 y yo hemos creado una pagina en honor a ShikaTema, estamos un poco solas jaja así que si les interesa pueden registrarse y comentar, hablar con nosotras o dar su opinión sobre lo que quieran, lo que esta pasando en el manga y el anime y demás. encontraran el link del Foro en mi perfil o el de ella.

**0000**

**Reviews:**

**anamicenas: **Que bueno que el capitulo anterior te alegró porque ciertamente tu presentimiento era acertado, comenzaron los problemas como acabaste de leer. Yo sé que lo de Yukata es raro, pero juro que lo haré tolerable, como dije arriba es Yuri platónico y principalmente unidireccional, ya vimos que Temari esta completamente enamorada de Shikamaru. Awww muchas gracias, no sabes como agradezco tu apoyo, me encanta escribir sobre Shikamaru y Temari siendo lo más fiel posible a sus personalidades a pesar de que no siempre es facil así que aprecio que creas que les hago justicia. Amo los reviews largos asi que no ten contengas por favor, y no te preocupes, aun queda mucho romanticismo en la historia antes de que vengan los tiempos turbulentos, aun queda mucha calma antes de la tormenta. Saluditos y hasta el sábado que viene!

**Mitchel0420:** Que bueno que siga siendo misterioso, aunque en algun momento voy a tener que desenmarañar el misterio jaja. Que bueno que te gusto, nos vemos la siguiente semana¡besitos!

**TemariAckerman06:** bueno no soy experta con los fantasmas pero intentare establecer comunicación lo mejor que pueda xD no se porque la gente o ama o odia el lemon, no hay punto medio, a nadie le da igual el lemon, pero llegado el caso he tenido suerte pero nadie me lo critico aun. Shika puede ser muy tierno cuando quiere, dan ganas de atarlo a la cama y no dejarlo ir más. Si es lo que has leído, ni más ni menos, Yukata enamorada de Temari, cuando veas a Temari en Suna en el siguiente arco vas a entenderla un poco porque Temari es... bueno, basicamente genial. Ok te ignoraré mientras te atragantas con tus emociones O.o

El orgullo de escritora es una de las mejores sensaciones del mundo xD Me pasó con el cap anterior. No te desesperes que todas tus dudas tendrán respuesta, solo hay que seguir pensando y buscarle la quinta pata al gato jaja. nos vemos prontito, besitos.

**kiops: **Me alegra que te haya gustado después de los 20.000 arreglos que le hice a ese cap :D eso les digo yo pero al parecer no tienen interés en cuidarse, quizás Temari comenzó a tomar la pastilla y no le dijo nada a Shika :x en ese sentido te podes quedar tranquila, mis fics nunca se tratan de una sola cosa, y aun falta mucha mas trama por ser revelada además de la central que se refiere a las pistas que estoy soltando. Me alegra que te haya complacido tanto el cap como para hacerte suspirar, es un nuevo logro para mi :D saluditos y nos vemos el sábado que viene.

**bd:** ¡Hola! teniendo en cuenta que te tomas la molestia de comentar no me puedo poner exigente con los plazos, comenta cuando quieras, un review alimenta el corazón de los escritores, nos dan más ganas de escribir así que no nos ponemos exigentes con los tiempos de cada lector xD me alegra que te haya gustado el primer lemon (si dije primero, hasta ahora tengo escrito tres para este fic pero ya va siendo hora del cuarto) espero que con este capitulo algunas dudas se te hayan resuelto aunque sin dudas abrí muchas otras, es que soy un poquito mala v.v ¡pero juro que las responderé todas! gracias por comentar como siempre :D saluditos~


	9. Lluviosa Tregua

¡Hola amigos! No tengo mucho que comentar hoy... les dejo el capítulo nuevo y espero lo disfruten. Saluditos~

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Lluviosa Tregua**

A la mañana siguiente el cielo nublado seguía mostrándose implacablemente sobre Konoha pero ni una gota había caído. Aun presuponiendo que estaba lo suficientemente molesta como para no esperarlo, Shikamaru tomó su paraguas antes de salir de su casa y se puso en marcha para recoger a Temari por el hotel. Subió las escaleras y golpeó la puerta de su cuarto.

-¿Quién es? –indagó la rubia con voz inestable.

Se quedó dormida –notó de inmediato el manipulador de sombras.

-Shikamaru –se nombró a sí mismo y entonces agregó– ya casi son las ocho de la mañana.

-¡Mierda! –gritó la Sabuko No quien prácticamente saltó de su cama y se visitó a toda velocidad. Tomó los informes que había en su habitación y entonces salió para encontrarse con él, quien la había esperado.

-Pensé que te habías adelantado –exclamó secamente ella, ignorando al sujeto para bajar por las escaleras seguida de cerca por éste. Si bien disimulaba bastante bien que el gesto del Nara no le importaba, esas pequeñas miradas de reojo que le daba la delataban.

-Deberías traer un paraguas –sugirió él haciendo caso omiso al comentario anterior, no importaba cuando intentara echarlo, Shikamaru no se dejaría influenciar por los comentarios cizañeros de la rubia.

-No va a llover –negó ella sin intensiones de volver por el objeto.

-Lloverá –contradijo con calma el shinobi y solo logró enfadarla más. Aun así no le daría el gusto, no dejaría que él viera que aún era capaz de provocarla.

-Entonces me mojaré –gruñó clavando la vista en el frente para dar por terminada la conversación pero lejos de cumplirse estaba su objetivo.

-Estuviste resfriada hace unos días –le recordó observando las nubes de tormenta y luego opinó– no creo que quieras volver a enfermarte.

-Eso no te incumbe, ya no es tu problema –rugió de manera determinante y el genio de la Hoja no tuvo más remedio que acallar sus palabras.

Una vez que llegaron al palacio del Hokage se encaminaron directamente a la oficina de siempre. Con las semifinales definidas ya no se requería tanto personal como antes, motivo por el cual no había nadie más que ellos trabajando esa mañana, lo que produjo un silencio aún más cortante entre ellos.

Como a las diez de la mañana Shikamaru decidió actuar– si te pregunto dónde están los expedientes que me corresponden ¿me responderías sin gruñirme? –indagó con una perezosa expresión en el rostro. Por primavera vez, el sujeto mostraba iniciativa respecto a sus labores en lugar de dejarlas para último minuto.

Ella quitó la vista de los documentos y miró con excentricismo al Nara por unos segundos, luego tomó dichos expedientes y extendió su brazo sin levantarse para volver a fijar la vista en sus propios papeles.

El domador de sombras se puso de pie y con habitual lentitud se acercó hasta ella para tomar los expedientes que le eran entregados en mano y entonces notó una pequeña pluma blanca en su cabello, se sonrió levemente y posteriormente lo mencionó –ahora que te veo desde este ángulo, tienes una pluma en la cabeza –mencionó y ella comenzó a tantearse el cabello con desesperación para retirarla, acción que le pareció por demás enternecedora al Nara y tendiendo su mano sobre ella intentó retirar la pluma de sus dorados cabellos pero ella se inclinó hacia atrás impidiéndoselo deliberadamente, mientras lo miraba con desconfianza.

-No necesito tu ayuda –sentenció ella con una mirada fría.

El azabache se sintió bastante herido por el desplante, incluso tragó saliva para intentar aplacar la amargura pero, finalmente, no pudo con su genio– Tsk, aún podemos hablar… no es como si estuviéramos muertos –decretó llevándose la carpeta hasta su escritorio donde se sentó para clavar su mirada en los papeles sin leerlos en verdad. Luego de intentarlo por unos instantes más, Temari dio con el objetivo y lo sostuvo en la palma de su mano por un momento.

Quizás estoy siendo demasiado dura con él –consideró ella elevando la mirada para ver al Nara quien no lograba enfocarse en su deber– pero no quiero dejar que me toque con tanta libertad porque sé que pensará que cedí o que ya no estoy enojada. ¡Maldita sea! ¿Es necesario que ponga esa cara? Mejor salgo de aquí por un momento o terminaré haciendo algo estúpido que solo logrará dañar mi orgullo.

-Voy a preparar té –exclamó la embajadora poniéndose de pie y tan solo entonces el shinobi pudo abstraerse en su trabajo. No obstante sus intenciones, al abrir el primer expediente para llenar la planilla correspondiente notó que adjunto al documento había una cédula que ya estaba completa.

No puede ser –caviló y luego pasó a otro expediente el cual también estaba acompañado de la planilla completa– esta letra es de Temari… ¿ella hizo mi trabajo? Pero ¿por qué? Si está visiblemente furiosa, además ella no es del tipo de persona que hace el trabajo de los demás. Jamás lo ha hecho antes y me resultaría insólito que esta fuera la primera vez sin embargo… no hay duda, es su letra.

La Sabuko No volvió a ingresar a la oficina unos segundos después, dejó una taza sobre el escritorio del Nara y siguió camino rumbo al de ella donde se sentó y comenzó a beber la infusión. El azabache observaba el verde liquido con cierta desconfianza por lo que ella acotó– no te preocupes, el veneno está en el fondo así que puedes disfrutar de los primeros sorbos con seguridad.

-Entonces me quedo tranquilo –exclamó tomando el primer trago y luego de eso la mañana laboral continuó en absoluto silencio.

Cerca del medio día alguien les trajo un par de bentos de alguna tienda de comida y luego se retiró obligándolos a hacer una pausa para almorzar. Temari observó su comida sin muchos ánimos de degustarla ya que se trataba de okonomiyaki, la cual se prepara a base de pulpos.

-¿No tienes hambre? –preguntó él antes de comenzar a comer.

-No soy muy fanática de los calamares que digamos –respondió secamente mientras separaba los palillos para comenzar a comer de todas formas. Pese a la predisposición de la dama de verdosos ojos, el domador de sombras se puso de pie con su bento en las manos llamando su atención, tomó una silla y se sentó frente a ella en el escritorio donde la dama estaba trabajando. Acto seguido retiró su bento y le dio el suyo ante la atónita mirada de la rubia.

-Pero son albóndigas de mijo y algas –habló por lo bajo mientras el shinobi comenzaba a comer el okonomiyaki.

-¿Y? –cuestionó una vez que pasó bocado.

-Pensé que te gustaban las algas –estableció tomando una de ellas para llevársela a la boca.

-No soy tan aficionado a la comida como para no poder ceder unas albóndigas a cambio de tres palabras durante el almuerzo –acotó dejando en claro su intención de establecer una tregua la cual fue rápidamente desmantelada por la dama de ojos verdosos quien, si bien le permitió permanecer frente a ella durante el almuerzo no le dirigió ninguna frase de más de tres palabras durante el tiempo que pasaron ingiriendo alimentos.

Una vez que terminaron de almorzar permanecieron en la oficina durante otra hora y finalmente terminaron con todo el papeleo, pero cuando llegó el momento de regresar a sus respectivos hogares la rubia y el azabache se percataron de que la lluvia había comenzado a caer brutalmente. Bajaron las escaleras para ver las calles desde una perspectiva más nítida y la lluvia solo parecía amenazar con convertirse en una gran tormenta.

Shikamaru observó el rostro enfadado de Temari, lo último que la dama quería escuchar era un "te lo dije" y, consecuentemente, era lo último que al shinobi se le ocurriría decir con lo enojada que estaba. Así que simplemente suspiró y abrió su paraguas para luego invitar– ¿vamos?

¡Ja! –se burló la Sabuko No mentalmente de la propuesta del sujeto–si crees que por ofrecerte gentilmente a compartir tu paraguas conmigo cederé estas equivocado, vago.

-Esperaré a que pasé –respondió ella tercamente.

-No seas necia, podría llover por horas –recalcó él sin estar dispuesto a dejarla atrás solo por un capricho –además hay suficiente espacio bajo el paraguas para ambos.

-¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero compartir el paraguas contigo? –preguntó descortésmente.

Francamente, ella prefería mojarse bajo la lluvia antes de mostrar debilidad, y buscando que la conversación cesara allí, atinó a dar un par de pasos bajo la lluvia pero fue rápidamente detenida por el Nara quien se le adelantó para quedar frente a ella y la tomó por los hombros obligándola a retroceder dominantemente.

-Estas muy equivocada si piensas que voy a dejar que te enfermes por un capricho, si no quieres verme está bien pero te llevas el paraguas –ordenó mirándola directamente a los ojos dispuesto a proteger a alguien que no quería ser protegida. No obstante, al verse reflejada en sus negras orbes, la kunoichi no pudo evitar olvidar por un instante lo molesta que estaba, ni siquiera notó el momento en que el shinobi le dio el paraguas y comenzó a caminar bajo la lluvia.

Sin embargo, cuando lo vió mojándose al caminar con las manos en los bolsillos de manera gruñona logró caer en la cuenta de lo que estaba pasando y sin dudarlo apresuró el paso para alcanzarlo y caminar a su lado. Al sentir que ya no se mojaba Shikamaru volteó a verla como pidiéndole un explicación y la obtuvo– tú mismo lo dijiste, es lo suficientemente grande para los dos –repitió ella hostilmente sin otra explicación de por medio y entonces él tomó el paraguas, inclinándolo un poco más sobre el lado de la kunoichi para asegurarse de que ella no se mojara, priorizándola antes que a su propio hombro izquierdo el cual quedó a la intemperie.

La lluvia parecía caer con más fuerza a cada paso pero no fue sino hasta que llegaron al hotel donde los Sabuko No se hospedaban, que la embajadora de Suna notó que el brazo del shinobi estaba completamente empapado. Pese a su situación, el genio de la Hoja estaba más que listo para retirarse hacia su hogar cuando ella lo detuvo.

-Espera –ordenó no muy segura de lo que estaba haciendo – ¿por qué no esperas aquí a que pase la lluvia?, te será difícil llegar a tu casa con esta tormenta –señaló al ver que difícilmente se veían las calles unos metros más adelante.

-De acuerdo, esperaré unos minutos –accedió él contemplando la posibilidad de partir hacia su destino en quince minutos aunque no cesara la lluvia en caso de que ella siguiera mostrándose reacia hacia la posibilidad de una tregua.

Una vez que entraron a la habitación de Temari, ésta prendió la estufa de inmediato y ordenó –cuelga tu camisa y chaleco para que se sequen.

-No es necesario, así estoy bien –negó él recostándose contra la ventana para ver como caía el vendaval.

-Así te resfriaras –advirtió firmemente captando la atención del azabache quien vió allí la posibilidad de negociar.

-¿Si cuelgo mi ropa húmeda hablaras conmigo sin barreras de por medio? –cuestionó sorprendiendo a la rubia por la magnitud de la pregunta.

-Hai, hai –accedió ella de mala gana, luego de meditarlo por unos instantes. La idea no le desagradaba del todo y además conseguiría evitar que se resfriara.

-Ayer me excedí, lo sé –admitió mientras se desvestía y colgaba su ropa– me enojé contigo cuando en realidad estaba enojado conmigo mismo.

-Entonces ¿ya no soy una provocadora? –enfatizó el calificativo al preguntar denotando que parte de su furia provenía de esa indirecta.

-Solo dije eso porque me sentía avergonzado de que alguien como Kirimaru pudiese expresar tan bien lo que yo siento –detalló aceptando la crítica y posteriormente enunció avergonzado de sí mismo– nunca pensé que fueras así en verdad, pero lo dije de todas formas.

-Esta charla solo me irrita más Shikamaru –señaló ella apretando el puño con fuerza y entonces explicó– porque todo indica que la explicación que me darás es que estabas celoso.

-Estaba celoso –afirmó él revelando el misterio y entonces ella frunció el ceño mientras él concluía– perdón.

-¿Qué quieres decir con "perdón"? –Cuestionó la irascible mujer, frunciendo el entrecejo sin ocultar su furia y aún más enojada indagó– ¡¿Qué esperabas que pasara?!

-No esperaba nada, no estaba pensando –admitió un tanto nervioso al tener que justificarse de algo que no tenía argumentos, simplemente había actuado según se había sentido sin considerar las emociones de la Sabuko No.

-¡Claro que no! Porque de haber estado pensando habrías notado de inmediato que no soy la clase de mujer que se siente alagada si la celas –estableció casi gritándole y luego lo golpeó fuertemente en las costillas sin llegar a comprometer la integridad de ninguna. Posteriormente respiró profundamente pero seguía enfadada por lo que exclamó– ¡baka!

-Gome…nasai –soltó intermitentemente y de manera distorsionada al quedarse sin aire mientras observaba como la ira en el rostro de la kunoichi se desvanecía para dar paso a la tristeza.

-Solo lograste que me sintiera como una extraña en frente de ti –confesó con voz melancólica, casi apagada mientras se preguntaba si podría contenerse de soltar esas dolorosas lágrimas que emergían inconteniblemente y comenzaban a rodar por sus mejillas.

-Lo último que quería era hacer algo por lo que me tuviera que disculpar después –exclamó él sin atreverse a mirarla a la cara, se sentía tan avergonzado de sí mismo que no hubiese sido capaz de enfrentar los cristalinos ojos aguamarina de Temari aunque lo deseara– pero, llegado el caso, si he de tener que disculparme ante alguien me alegra que sea frente a ti… de alguna manera mi orgullo no se ve mancillado si se trata de ti –confesó ruborizándose un poco por la sinceridad de sus palabras y lentamente volvió la vista sobre la rubia quien también se había sonrojado.

Pero la sorpresa no invadió las mejillas del Nara sino hasta que observó su rostro, ese mismo que hace unos instantes se mostraba iracundo y luego afligido ahora se veía expectante. Sus verdosos ojos, que estaban húmedos a pesar de haber sido capaz de detener su estrepitoso llanto, se mostraban alertas a los movimientos del azabache, sus labios entreabiertos parecían indicar el deseo de hablar, y su silencio el hecho de que quería escuchar hasta la última palabra que el domador de sombras tuviera para decir.

Sin embargo, al silenciarse el Nara, Temari no dijo nada por unos segundos hasta que la última lagrima que albergaba su mentón cayó al vació para esparcirse en el suelo. Solo cuando esto sucedió, ella volvió a fruncir el entrecejo para luego desviar la mirada abajo a la derecha y de manera caprichosa lo reprendió– baka, si dices cosas como esa es obvio que te perdonaré –bufó casi haciendo un berrinche por el método predecible y efectivo que el shinobi usaba.

Shikamaru se rascó la nuca avergonzado debido a que ella lo notó para después sonreír embobado por la imagen de la Sabuko No haciendo un puchero. Fue entonces que colocó una de sus manos en la rubia cabeza de la chica para llamar su atención. Una vez que ella lo miró fijamente con sus grandes y brillantes ojos verdes él exclamó– Si te hace sentir mejor, no me lo dejaste para nada fácil.

-¡Ja! –Masculló orgullosa mientras él se acercaba a la ventana para ver si seguía lloviendo. Sin embargo, Temari continuó de manera bromista y soberbia para indagar– ¿Y tú con quien crees que estas tratando, vago?

-A veces olvido lo problemática que puedes ser, mujer –exclamó él logrando que ella sonriera triunfante.

-Parece ser que no parará de llover en un buen rato –señaló la rubia acercándose a la ventana para mirar a través de ella al igual que él. Shikamaru no retiró la vista de la ventana pero si tomó la mano de Temari para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los de ella.

-La verdadera tormenta ya cesó –exclamó con calma refiriéndose a la distancia que había entre ellos producto de la pelea. Y luego recordó lo sucedido en la oficina– ¿por qué hiciste mi trabajo hoy? Es decir, estabas tan molesta que lo último que pensé que harías sería alivianarme el día laboral.

-Realmente eres un idiota ¿no? –Cuestionó la rubia dirigiéndole una mirada cruel la cual logró penetrar la tranquilidad del shinobi y entonces ella pasó a explicar– el momento en que más desee asesinarte será también el momento en que más te demuestre mi afecto, porque será allí cuando más me necesites.

El domador de sombras se encontró a si mismo estupefacto ante a la grandeza de la mujer que tenía en frente, el amor siempre le había parecido algo problemático pero ahora no quería, ni podía alejar ese agradable sentimiento que se colaba en sus huesos cada vez que ella le hablaba o lo miraba directamente a los ojos como ahora. Sus brazos la rodearon impulsivamente y entonces dejó descansar su cabeza en el hombro de la kunoichi.

-Shikamaru… –masculló ella con suavidad al sentir el arrullador calor del cuerpo del shinobi sobre ella.

-Solo quiero quedarme así por un momento –solicitó apretándola más contra su cuerpo y lentamente las manos de Temari ascendieron hasta posarse sobre la espalda desnuda del azabache. El poder sentir su piel pareció liberar una corriente eléctrica por el cuerpo de la dama.

Preferiría que nos quedáramos así para siempre, solos tú y yo –pensó Shikamaru al sentirse afortunado de poder tenerla entre sus brazos y antes de que se diera cuenta ella se apartó un poco de él para besarlo delicadamente.

El Nara cerró los ojos para dedicarse a sentir los suaves labios de Temari deslizándose sobre los suyos, por momentos los apresaba entre los suyos y por momentos los dejaba en libertad pero prontamente regresaban. Se besaron una y otra vez sin intensiones de detenerse, cada roce de sus labios incitaba a que el siguiente fuese más intenso y antes de notarlo la silueta de Temari estaba contra la fría pared provocando que ésta se apartara apresuradamente de ella y terminara una vez más contra el cuerpo del shinobi, donde percibió la prominente erección de éste.

Una mirada cómplice invadió los ojos de ambos, luego de eso no tardaron mucho en deshacerse de sus vestimentas. Y lo siguiente que supieron fue que el cuerpo de la Sabuko No estaba nuevamente contra el muro, pero esta vez era sostenida en el aire por sus propias piernas entrelazadas al cuerpo de Shikamaru. Los brazos del Nara la ayudaban a mantener la estabilidad necesaria para no caer.

¿A quién engaño? –Se preguntó Temari mientras los labios del manipulador de sombras rodeaban su pezón, depositando intermitentes besos húmedos sobre él– solo quiero amarlo y entregarle sin reservas todo de mí, todo lo que tengo, todo lo que soy. Ni siquiera me importa si mañana sentiré dolor por mis acciones actuales, solo quiero sentir su calor y si el precio a pagar será la decadente mutación del éxtasis en la más aberrante agonía… que así sea.

Ella no podía contener los gemidos que escaparon de su boca con más libertad una vez que inclinó la cabeza hacia atrás, elevando la misma. En ese instante, el azabache comenzó a frotar el borde de su miembro sobre la intimidad de dama, quien se estremeció tenuemente por el contacto. No obstante, su respiración no se entrecortó sino hasta que sintió como el erecto pene del Nara se introducía con suavidad en su cavidad, la había penetrado con tanto cuidado y estando ella tan húmeda que la Sabuko No no llegó a padecer dolor alguno.

Fue en ese momento en que comenzó a moverse dentro de ella, exhalando cantidades colosales de aire que no llegaba a recuperar para cuando volvía a envestirla. Sus mejillas se rozaron sintiendo el incesante calor del otro mientras sus sexos parecían saber exactamente lo que el otro necesitaba y la fricción entre ellos solo lograba estimularlos a ir por más, querían hundirse en el cuerpo del otro sin limitaciones. Las caderas de Shikamaru no podían detenerse pero las piernas le flaqueaban, entre el peso extra y la concentración de sangre en su zona más íntima, el shinobi no aguantaría esa posición por mucho más tiempo y la rubia lo sabía.

-Bájame –solicitó ella suavemente entre gemidos.

-¿Uhm? –masculló él sin comprender a qué venía tal petición.

-Estamos incomodos así –agregó y entonces él salió de ella para que las piernas de la dama alcanzaran el suelo. Sus labios volvieron a fundirse como su fueran un solo ser, sus lenguas juguetearon entre sí por unos instantes y lentamente se dejaron caer en sobre sus ropas que se encontraban esparcidas en el tatami.

La Sabuko No se situó sobre el cuerpo del Nara, besó su cuello y nuevamente fue invadida por la intimidad del sujeto, soltando una bocanada de aire para inhalar otra nueva. Una vez que volvió a sentir su miembro dentro de ella se afirmó sobre sus rodillas comenzó a moverse sobre él. El azabache no podía dar cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, era tan placentero y estimulante que pensó que iba a eyacular en ese mismo instante pero no sería propio de un caballero y, peor aún, dañaría su orgullo el acabar antes que ella. Esta razón bastó para que el manipulador de sombras colocara sus manos sobre la cadera de la rubia guiando el ritmo de sus movimientos.

La dama de ojos verdosos no necesitó demasiada orientación antes de darse cuenta cual era el plan del shinobi y, cuando se sincronizó con el ritmo que él le proponía, las manos de Shikamaru escalaron por el cuerpo de Temari acariciando su vientre y abdomen, palpando sus pechos para continuar el recorrido a través de su clavícula y cuello y finalmente llegar a sus rosadas mejillas, donde se estancaron para sentir con absoluta libertad la temperatura y suave textura de su piel. La amorosa caricia acompañada por la sonrisa altanera del domador de sombras conmovió y estremeció a la dama de viento.

En ese momento el clímax alcanzó a los shinobis y posteriormente el orgasmo, pero el rubor en el rostro de la Sabuko No no era netamente producto del acto sexual sino de la actitud cariñosa del sujeto previa a la culminación de un estado de éxtasis absoluto. El cuerpo de Temari se derrumbó entonces sobre el de Shikamaru escondiendo su rostro en el pecho de éste para pretender estar en calma y ocultar hecho de que se había alegrado como una idiota ante el afectuoso gesto del azabache en un momento tan sensual. No obstante la intensión de la rubia, el agitado sonido del corazón de domador de sombras solo le recordó las palabras que éste le había dicho unos días atrás donde aseguraba que mientras ese sonido existiera sus sentimientos hacia ella no cambiarían, y tal recuerdo solo logró sonrojarla aún más.

No creo que exista alguien en el mundo que pueda quererme más de lo que me quiere Shikamaru –caviló sin moverse de encima del sujeto quien no intentó apartarla en lo absoluto, se sentía acalorado y exhausto además de incómodo pero ninguna de esas molestias se comparaba a la dicha que le producía el poder estar así de cerca de ella, nada de eso lo haría alejarse de ella.

-¿Cuándo dejó de llover? –indagó él atrayendo la atención de la dama quien se apartó levemente para ver la ventana.

El incesable sonido de la lluvia no había podido atravesar un cuarto envuelto en gemidos y suspiros propios de respiraciones agitadas guiadas por la presencia del deseo, la lujuria y el amor. Pero ahora que la calma había vuelto a reinar resultaba difícil determinar en qué momento las furiosas e implacables gotas de agua habían dejado de azotar Konoha. En ese momento la puerta de la habitación fue golpeada levemente por un visitante.

Shikamaru y Temari se pusieron de pie lo más rápido posible y comenzaron a vestirse torpemente, la rubia llegó a ponerse su vestido negro para cuando el azabache terminó de abotonar sus pantalones y entonces atendió la puerta a pesar de no vestir nada en la parte superior del cuerpo.

-¡Espera! –ordenó la Sabuko No pero ante la insistencia de su visitante el Nara hizo caso omiso de la orden y abrió de todas maneras para encontrarse con una impactada Ino, quien de inmediato lo empujó hacia adentro de la habitación ingresando junto a él y cerrando detrás de sí.

-¡¿Estás loco?! –Le gritó a su amigo por lo imprudente que había sido para luego continuar en un tono de voz más baja por temor a que su represaría se escuchara en otras habitaciones– ¡¿y si los hermanos de Temari te ven abrir su puerta medio desnudo?! –recriminó la dama de ojos celestes para luego posar la vista sobre la rubia de Suna quien carraspeó para ocultad su incomodidad.

-Por eso te dije que esperaras –exclamó la Sabuko No acreditando el reclamo de la Yamanaka.

-Tsk mendokusei, sabía que era una mujer la que tocaba porque no golpeaba la puerta con firmeza –señaló como si eso fuera excusa y luego añadió– además la verdadera razón por la cual no llevo ropa es porque se mojó cuando regresábamos de la oficina.

Ino colocó las manos sobre la cadera en forma de tetera y esbozó una mueca de desaprobación antes de preguntar– ¿por quién me tomas? –Luego observó que cerca de la estufa de la habitación colgaba el chaleco táctico y la camiseta del shinobi– esa excusa hubiese sido perfectamente creíble de no ser porque Temari aún se está vistiendo –señaló la Chunin mientras la aludida terminaba de atar su obi.

-Ella tiene razón, eres un vago imprudente –acotó la Sabuko No sin piedad.

-¿Desde cuándo son tan buenas amigas ustedes dos? –indagó sarcásticamente molestándose por la camaradería que les surgía a la hora de regañarlo.

-No me mal entiendas, me alegra que Temari te haya perdonado a pesar de que te comportaste como un idiota –comentó la rubia de la Hoja sin ser capaz de continuar por la intromisión del azabache.

-¿Chouji te contó? –indagó sorprendido de que el castaño tratara con tanta liviandad algo tan delicado.

-¡¿Chouji sabía?! –repreguntó Ino furiosa con Akimichi por no haberle comentado nada al respecto.

-Si no fue Chouji entonces… –resolvió dirigiendo la mirada la dama de ojos verdosos quien se puso un tanto incómoda y esquivó la indirecta del Nara.

-No me mires así, tú le dijiste a Chouji –recalcó junto a un bufido, dejando en claro que no permitiría que la reprendieran por la decisión que había tomado.

-Pero ¿tenías que elegir a alguien tan escandalosa como Ino? –cuestionó molestando a su amiga.

-¡Oye! –Se quejó la aludida golpeando al shinobi en el brazo, para luego recuperar la compostura– deberías estarle agradecida a esta escandalosa, ninguna otra te hubiera aguantado a ti y a Chouji como compañeros de equipo.

-Gomen, gomen –se rió un poco él y la Sabuko No tuvo que cubrirse los labios con los dedos para no hacer lo mismo.

-¿Dónde están Kankuro y Gaara? –indagó Temari una vez que las bromas acallaron.

-En sus habitaciones, Gaara quiere hablar contigo así que me pidió que venga por ti –detalló volviendo a mirar a su amigo para que entendiera que se salvó de un problema bastante tedioso gracias a ella y luego continuó– aparentemente piensa que me harás caso.

-No tengo ganas de hablar con él –exclamó la Jounin con sinceridad, cambiando su semblante alegre por uno más bien melancólico.

-Nee Temari, sé que a veces es difícil lidiar con quienes amamos cuando tienen una opinión muy diferente a la nuestra pero eso no significa que no debas intentar arreglar las cosas –aconsejó Ino.

-Tú no lo entiendes, él no me escuchará –señaló la rubia de Suna mientras su mirada se opacaba.

-Tú eres su hermana así que debes conocerlo mejor que nadie, pero más allá de que te escuche o no, ¿no crees que sería bueno decirle todo lo que tengas que decirle? –indagó Shikamaru sin poder quedarse con los brazos cruzados ante la situación desfavorable que se presentaba ante sus ojos.

-¿Qué quieres decir? ¿Por qué hablaría con alguien que no va a oír lo que digo? –preguntó la embajadora de Suna un tanto confundida ante el ilógico pensamiento del Nara.

-Porque incluso si no te escucha, al menos te habrás deshecho de la impotencia que te genera el retener tus pensamientos –exclamó impulsando a la hija del cuarto Kazekage y aun no muy convencida accedió de mala gana.

Odio admitirlo, pero una vez más tiene razón. Dudo que Gaara me haga caso pero al menos se lo habré dicho abiertamente de una vez por todas –meditó la rubia de las cuatro coletas.

-De acuerdo, escucharé lo que tiene que decirme y le diré lo que pienso pero no intentaré arreglar las cosas por la fuerza –acotó dejando en claro que no bajaría la guardia ni haría a un lado su orgullo frente al pelirrojo.

-Mientras estés de buen humor soy feliz –exclamó él sin deseos de aguantar las quejas de la Sabuko No el resto del día por haberla obligado a hacer algo que ésta no quería.

-¿Me estas tratando como una niña malcriada? –cuestionó mordazmente.

-¿Yo? No, para nada –respondió él con sarcasmo.

Los niños al menos escuchan cuando los sermonean –pensó en silencio mientras la kunoichi de Suna se retiraba y él procedía a terminar de vestirse.

0000000000000000

Temari llamó a la puerta de la habitación de su hermano y ni bien éste la autorizó ingresó a la misma. Aún estaba un poco resentida por lo sucedido el día anterior pero había prometido que lo escucharía así que eso mismo iba a hacer.

-Nos preocupamos por ti ayer –señaló el pelirrojo mientras la rubia tomaba asiento frente a él.

-Gomenasai –se disculpó ella puesto que en verdad esa no había sido su intensión, solo había querido alejarse de todo por un momento para encontrar paz.

-El único que debe disculparse aquí soy yo –señaló él sorprendiendo a su hermana quien abrió los ojos de par en par al no comprender que había cambiado en él– ahora finalmente entiendo por qué estabas tan enojada.

-¿Lo sabes? –preguntó ella sin poder llegar a creerle completamente.

-No importa las circunstancias del nacimiento, nadie debería estar atado a un destino impuesto por alguien más –exclamó sorprendiendo y maravillando a su hermana al mismo tiempo.

-Gaara… –masculló ella agradecida con quien sea que haya logrado semejante cambio en él la noche a la mañana.

-Tú no elegiste ser la hija del Cuarto Kazekage, mucho menos la hermana del Quinto –continuó mientras observaba como el rostro de Temari se iluminaba– cuando volvamos a Suna volveré a reunir al concejo, ya hablé con Kankuro sobre esto y él le envió una carta a Baki para que ultimara los detalles y tenga todo preparado el mismo día de nuestro retorno.

-Pero… ¿por qué? –cuestionó ella indagando el motivo que había cambiado tan rotundamente en tan poco tiempo.

-Alguien hizo que me diera cuenta de que no puedes dejarte llevar por la corriente sin importar quien seas mucho menos cuando eso hiere a quienes quieres –explicó dando a conocer que había despertado de su letargo emocional y estaba listo para ser el hermano que Temari y Kankuro necesitaban y merecían.

-No quiero que te preocupes mucho por mí, siempre estaré cuidando de ustedes –exclamó la embajadora de Suna sonriéndole.

-Lo dices como aún si fuera un niño pequeño –se quejó el Sabuko No.

-Nunca podrás escapar al hecho de que siempre serás mi hermano menor –respondió de manera maternal mientras su interlocutor fruncía levemente el entrecejo al no encontrar argumento en contra.

-Mejor vamos de una vez o llegaremos tarde –desvió el tema Gaara para que cortar con la dulzura del ambiente.

-¿A dónde vamos? –indagó ella un tanto desorientada.

-A las aguas termales ¿recuerdas? –Señaló el pelirrojo sorprendido de que ella lo olvidara cuando había sido la promotora de la idea junto a la pelinegra– ahora que dejó de llover es un buen momento para darse un baño de agua caliente al aire libre.

Me cuesta trabajo creer que estemos en pleno verano con este clima –meditó la mayor de los Sabuko No ante el inestable clima que estaban viviendo.

-Pero… ¿le avisaste a todos? –indagó sorprendida de que él haya tenido tiempo para hacer organizar todo por su cuenta.

-No eres la única eficiente, Kankuro y yo también podemos ocuparnos de estas cosas a veces ¿sabes? –le respondió el Kazekage pero al tomar en cuenta las habilidades sociales de sus hermanos la hipótesis que se formuló en la cabeza de Temari resultó obvia.

-Ino les aviso a todos ¿verdad? –Habló ella desmantelando el misterio– lo único que Kankuro y tú hicieron fue seguirla.

-El caso es que todos irán –afirmó levemente después de aclararse la garganta para no tener que darle la razón, luego indicó– así que alístate y toma las cosas que necesites, salimos en diez minutos.

-Hai –accedió ella y procedió a abandonar el cuarto de su hermano para volver al suyo donde Shikamaru e Ino seguían conversando. Al ver entrar a la Sabuko No se silenciaron de inmediato para enterarse de cómo había ido todo.

-¿Y bien? –curioseó Shikamaru sin poder contenerse.

-Fue mejor de lo que esperaba –soltó ella sin poder creerlo todavía, ciertamente no esperaba que su hermano concordara con ella de la noche a la mañana.

-Me alegra oír eso –exclamó Ino con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro.

-No me digas que… ¿tú tuviste algo que ver en esto? –preguntó directamente la dama de ojos verdosos a la ninja médico.

-No pensaste seriamente que iba a dejar de intervenir solo porque Gaara es el Kazekage ¿verdad? –cuestionó ella demostrando su valentía y logrando impresionar a ambos.

-Hasta que metes las narices en algo que no te incumbe y sales de allí con resultados positivos –medio halagó medio insultó Shikamaru sonriendo de lado.

-¡¿Qué me dijiste Shikamaru?! –cuestionó la rubia de Konoha furiosa ante la osadía del Nara.

-No sé qué hiciste pero gracias –repuso la dama de la arena sumamente aliviada antes de que la Yamanaka asesinara al domador de sombras.

-De más está decirte que no debes mencionar nada de lo nuestro frente a Gaara o Kankuro –advirtió Shikamaru tomando recaudos puesto que apreciaba su virilidad y no quería verla aplastada por el Sabaku Kyu del Kazekage.

-Debería decírselo solo porque me lo ocultaste –lo meditó en voz alta la kunoichi pensando en un castigo apropiado.

-¿No crees que es una venganza un poco excesiva? –inquirió él temiendo por su vida.

-Lo pensaré –concluyó ella sin dar el brazo a torcer y entonces se refirió a ambos al momento de preguntar –en cualquier caso, ¿por qué lo mantienen en secreto? Es decir ya todos sabemos que hay algo más que una amistad entre ustedes dos –afirmó completamente seria a lo que las miradas de Shikamaru y Temari se encontraron, dando a entender que pensaban lo mismo. Sin contenerse rieron al comprender que ni siquiera una casamentera como Ino comprendía completamente como se sentían al estar enamorados en medio de la adversidad. Era casi un privilegio el sentirse de esa manera y ser correspondido.

-Oigan, no conté ningún chiste –recalcó la florista un tanto escéptica de las risas por lo que cuestionó– ¿qué es tan gracioso?

Sin embargo, las dudas no tuvieron tiempo de ser evacuadas debido que en esos momentos Yukata tocaba la puerta de la habitación de la Sabuko No.

-¿Están listos? –indagó la pelinegra al ingresar al cuarto y prontamente todos asintieron, Temari tomó un peine y unas cuantas ligas para su cabello. Metió todo en el bolso de Ino, con previa autorización de ésta, y se pusieron en marcha.

A pesar de que el saber que no estaría a solas lo tranquilizaba parcialmente, al manipulador de sombras le daba mala espina el hecho de que Yukata tuviese tan buena excusa para ver a Temari desnuda. No es que tuviese algo de qué preocuparse, sabía bien que la pelinegra se había rendido ante la inexistente posibilidad de ser correspondida hace mucho tiempo atrás. Decidió ignorar la libidinosa mirada de la Chunin de Arena y calmarse un poco, le había quedado muy en claro que la Sabuko No no quería la típica historia de la princesa en apuros y, por sobre todo, no toleraría sentimientos que fueran producto de inseguridades. El Nara suspiró al darse cuenta de que no sentía amenazado por la presencia de Yukata y sonrió incomprensiblemente por lo irónico que era el percatarse de que, esta vez, era él quien quería estar en el cuerpo de la dama de ojos café para tener el privilegio de relajarse en las aguas termales junto a Temari.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

En el capitulo que viene aparecerá un nuevo personaje, pero quiero aclarar que al igual que Yukata no es un OC, sino que es propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.

**Reviews**

**TemariAckerman06:** ¡YAY! Kirimaru solo esta peleando por lo que quiere, pero si es odioso jaja. Ino y Chouji son amigos para toda la vida, demasiado buena gente. Gaara no entiende el corazón de una mujer y pero ya lo cachetearon y ahora se pondrá las pilas para ser un buen hermano. Lamento que hayas visto vestigios de un GaaIno, al principio iba a haber GaaIno por lo que ese capitulo fue editado muchas veces para sacar la connotación romántica y dejar un ambiente de amistad donde Ino procede para ayudar a Temari. Finalmente te aseguro que no habrá GaaIno.

Sip, Gaara estaba obligado a casarse por el tiempo que lleva siendo Kazekage y eligio a Matsuri, aunque ahora se arrepiente de eso. Y Temari también podría haber elegido con quien casarse pero ahora es tarde, por lo que se invocara un antigua ley para conseguirle esposo. Temari no se lo dice a Shikamaru porque no se considera a si misma "una princesa en apuros" es autosuficiente y puede solucionar sus problemas por su cuenta, nunca a dependido de nadie más y no va a empezar ahora.

No se dio cuenta de que estaba celoso porque Temari no es exactamente muy astuta en el plano de las emociones (acordate que cuando tendría que haberlo invitado a pasar la noche que compartieron juntos le cerro la puerta xD) Espero que el reencuentro sensual haya sido de tu agrado. Besitos

******Mitchel0420:** Siii me alegra que hayas adivinado. Por cierto no falta mucho para el apartado de ese mapache egocéntrico donde le voy a dar el gusto y luego me tomaré vacaciones de él, lo mandaré con Arika como hago cada vez que me harta... besos

**anamicenas: **me alegra de que ese cap haya contestado varias interrogantes que había dejado dando vueltas, y no te preocupes por las nuevas que surgieron porque también se contestaran con el tiempo. No sabes lo feliz que me hace saber que te gusta tanto como para pensar que te estas volviendo adicta! :D

Un Shika celoso nunca cedería ante su orgullo para decirle sus sentimientos, "los hombres no pueden perder frente a las mujeres" Kirimaru , por otro lado no solo sabe lo que quiere sino que sabe como obtenerlo. Podríamos pensar que la pelea entre esos dos por Temari es desbalanceada pero en realidad es todo lo contrario: Kirimaru sabe como proceder y se está preparando para lo que pasara pero Shikamaru ya logró conquistar el corazón de Temari. Me emociona pensar que no te resultan largos y tediosos los capítulos porque yo sé que son muy largos (tienen unas 15 a 20 hojas de word) de hecho en el cap pasado terminaron de leer 150 paginas de word. Por eso es muy importante para mi que el capitulo les resulte entretenido así no abandonan a la mitad de la lectura, me gustaría poder hacerlos más cortitos pero es algo que me excede, no lo puedo regular. Muchas gracias, me alegra que te guste y te tomes el tiempo y la molestia de comentar! Saluditos ^^

**kiops:** encima mis caps son largos xD lo triste es que aun no hemos visto lo peor de kirimaru, "el amor es para idiotas" solia decir y aun lo afirmo pero bueno... todos somos un poco idiotas a veces jaja Igual una gran parte del misterio se reveló: tanto gaara como temari tienen que casarse, gaara eligio a matsuri para esto y la oportunidad de decidir se le escapó a temari por lo que le buscaran pretendiente mediante lo que gaara denominó como la semana de los mil vientos, más adelante daré detalles de en que consiste esa celebracion pero por lo pronto sabemos que kirimaru planea participar. Gracias a vos por leer y comentar, se que son bastante largos los caps así que lo aprecio. Besitos y nos vemos pronto


	10. Debate en las Aguas Termales

Queridos lectores: sé que este capitulo puede parecer de relleno pero les aseguro que no lo es. Los capítulos de relleno serán subidos fuera del horarios habitual, esto es los miércoles. No es necesario que piensen en esto ahora porque el primer capitulo de relleno es el catorce, pero si tengan en cuenta que este capitulo forma parte de la trama central.

**Fe de erratas: **en el capitulo anterior dije que en este aparecería un personaje de Masashi Kishimoto pero como su aparición sucedió en el relleno del anime y no en el manga, corrijo lo expuesto. En el mejor de los casos, dicho personaje pertenecería a Pierrot.

Gracias por leer, saluditos~

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Debate en las Aguas Termales**

Llegaron al lugar indicado a tiempo pero para ese entonces Shino, Kiba y Hinata ya estaban aguardando por sus amigos. Unos minutos después de ellos llegó el equipo de Lee, luego Sakura con Sai, después Chouji casi junto a Sasuke y por último Naruto. Conversaron todos juntos unos breves minutos para ponerse al tanto de trivialidades y noticias recientes como el ascenso de Shikamaru a Jounin. Prontamente los chicos se separaron de las damas para dirigirse a los vestidores y posteriormente a la sección de las aguas termales que les correspondía. Y sin saberlo, la misma conversación se dio en ambos bandos solo que con diferentes enfoques.

-¿Están listos para las semifinales de mañana? –preguntó Lee a los participantes de las misma.

-Tsk sinceramente será una pérdida de tiempo –acotó el Uchiha volteando la mirada arrogantemente.

-Muchos invitados importantes vendrán a ver los combates por el solo hecho de que Naruto y tú competirán –exclamó Kankuro intentando incentivar a poseedor del Sharingan quien, al no enfrentarse a Naruto, veía la batalla del día siguiente como algo innecesario y frívolo.

-¿En serio? ¿Quién vendrá? –cuestionó el Uzumaki y el marionetista no pudo hacer otra cosa que levantar una ceja al ver que había captado la atención del participante equivocado.

-Se dice que el Daimyo del Pais del Fuego vendrá en persona –reveló Gaara con calma entusiasmando notoriamente al rubio hiperactivo.

-¡Sugoi…! –aclamó el Uzumaki imaginándose como éste lo felicitaría en personas después de derrotar a sus rivales.

-En cualquier caso, deberías escuchar las reglas esta vez Naruto –señaló Sai de manera neutral pero bien podría haberse interpretado como un reproche.

-¿Van a recordármelo toda la vida? –inquirió un tanto apenado y otro tanto molesto por el incidente de aquella vez.

-Solo hasta que te conviertas en Chunin –especificó Chouji sonriéndose al igual que los demás, posteriormente le recordó– además, si esta vez vuelves a fallar, no quiero ni pensar en lo que Sakura te hará –advirtió recordando que el carácter de la pelirrosa era similar al de Ino.

-Sakura no está en condiciones de decir nada –refutó el Uchiha duramente a lo que todos los presentes le dirigieron una mirada indiscreta por lo que prosiguió– los rangos no significan nada. En cuestión de fuerza, tanto Naruto como yo la sobrepasamos por mucho.

-Sakura es una buena kunoichi –defendió Rock sorprendido por la forma en la que el azabache hablaba de su propia compañera– es responsable y autosuficiente.

-Sasuke no se refiere a eso –exclamó el Nara por primera vez desde que habían ingresado a las tibias aguas– Sasuke no está hablando de su capacidad como ninja, lo que él quiere establecer es la relación de poder entre los miembros de su equipo –señaló a lo que el Uchiha asintió mientras Shikamaru continuaba con su explicación– tanto Naruto como Sasuke y Sakura han sido entrenados por un ninja legendario. No obstante, Naruto ya ha sobrepasado a Jiraiya y Sasuke mismo asesinó a Orochimaru pero Sakura… bueno ella no solo no ha superado a Tsunade aun, sino que es probable que nunca lo haga.

-¿A caso no confías en ella? –indagó Lee de manera acusadora, cerrando el puño con fuerza. No solo se trataba solo del valor que el especialista en Taijutsu le daba a sus compañeros, sino que además creía firmemente que la estaban subestimando sin argumentos sólidos. ¿Y qué si tardaba un poco más que sus compañeros en superar a su sensei? Eventualmente lo haría porque, al igual que el Uzumaki, Rock Lee creía tenazmente que si la pelirrosa se esforzaba podría llegar a donde quisiera.

-No es eso Lee –intervino Kiba comprendiendo la situación y luego manifestó– si lo piensas bien Tsunade era la que más oportunidades de resaltar tenía de entre los miembros de su equipo ya que es descendiente del primer Hokage, eso también contribuye a que sea más difícil para Sakura superarla.

-Entonces ¿lo que dicen es que ella no podrá derrotar a la vieja Tsunade porque no tiene ninguna ventaja sanguínea? –preguntó cada vez más confundido el héroe de Konoha.

-Más bien es todo lo contrario, si lo piensas bien Tsunade tenía todas las ventajas para convertirse en la mejor de su equipo pero Orochimaru y Jiraiya la superaron ampliamente –volvió a recalcar Shikamaru con seriedad tomando el concepto que presentó el Inuzuka para exponerlo más detalladamente– y es lo mismo con Sakura, que tú seas el jinchuriki de Kurama o que Sasuke tenga el Mangekyo Sharingan Eterno no debería detenerla en ningún aspecto, ella podría mejorar si quisiera…

-Pero Sakura es igual a Tsunade, a ninguna de las dos le importa en verdad –soltó peyorativamente Sasuke sin respeto alguno por la autoridad– la diferencia es que Tsunade seguirá siendo relativamente útil aunque no se esfuerce porque es una Senju.

-Deberías tenerle un poco más de estima a tu compañera –regañó Naruto indignado y hastiado de ver como nadie defendía a la Haruno, ni siquiera Lee.

-¿No será que tú le tienes mucha estima? –Cuestionó el Uchiha mirando apaciblemente los furiosos ojos del Uzumaki que contrastaban notoriamente con los propios– sigues ensañado con ella como cuando éramos unos niños ingenuos.

-¡Ya no se trata solo de eso! –Repuso el jinchuriki queriendo apartar las cuestiones amorosas de la conversación que había tomado como eje central a la alumna de Tsunade– ella es nuestra compañera, debemos protegerla porque ella nos protege.

-Naruto… sé que quizás no es el mejor momento para recordártelo pero, sin ser tu compañera de equipo, Hinata ha dado la vida por ti innumerables veces –señaló Shino previendo que el Inuzuka iba a sumarse a su argumento de forma menos diplomática.

-Es verdad, ella no solo te confesó sus sentimientos sino que sacrificó por ti muchas veces –comentó el chico de rojos colmillos en las mejillas como cansado de que el rubio hiciera caso omiso a ese hecho– incluso Neji murió por eso y tú actúas como si nada de eso hubiese sucedido.

-Lo dices de forma tal que me haces ver como un zombi –carraspeó al decirlo el Hyuga, quien no deseaba inmiscuirse en un charla que involucraba tan directamente los sentimientos de su prima.

-No te quejes, al menos el Gedo Rinne Tensei no Jutsu te devolvió la vida –enfatizó alegremente el mejor usuario de Taijutsu con una sonrisa en el rostro. Ciertamente él no podría haber tolerado un mundo donde el Hyuga no estuviera para incitarlo a mejorar, aunque sea con su sola presencia. Pese al jolgorio de su corazón, al recordar que no todos gozaban de la misma fortuna, se silenció abruptamente para dirigir la mirada al Nara– oh gomen, Shikamaru.

-No te disculpes, eso pasó hace ya mucho tiempo –mitigó el domador de sombras aunque no podía negar que la pérdida de su padre aun le dolía, si tan solo su cuerpo aún se hubiese encontrado íntegro como el de Neji en ese momento, de seguro la historia habría sido diferente pero la suerte no le sonrió en aquella ocasión.

Pensé que iba a desmoronarme en ese entonces, justo como en la primera misión donde fracasé –caviló al recordar la muerte de su padre y las últimas palabras de éste– el entrenamiento psicológico y las misiones son muy diferentes le dije a Temari cuando tan solo era un chiquillo. No obstante, tres años después de eso estaba parado en el campo de batalla con la determinación necesaria para cumplir las órdenes de mi padre porque no quería perder a nadie más. Un año duró la guerra, para cuando quise asimilar su muerte ya tenía dieciocho años y ahora, dos años después de aquello, aún me pregunto qué hubiese pasado si desde un principio esa mujer problemática no me hubiese regañado.

-No has sido muy justo con Hinata, Naruto –reprochó abiertamente el Hyuga, prometiéndose a sí mismo que eso sería todo lo que le diría. Después de todo, no es propio de un Hyuga perder los estribos ante situaciones personales.

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó el aludido con inocencia, puesto que se ingenuidad no le permitía distinguir con claridad todas las veces que había ilusionado a la peliazul en vano.

-Le tomaste la mano y le agradeciste el que estuviera a tu lado en los momentos en los que más la necesitabas pero al volver a Konoha rechazaste sus sentimientos –explicó Kiba insinuando que el rubio había engañado a la dama de perlados ojos.

-¿Sigues esperando por Sakura? –cuestionó directamente Chouji sorprendiendo a Shikamaru. Últimamente su amigo se había vuelto igual de habilidoso que Ino para esas cuestiones.

-Tal vez –masculló él pensativamente.

-Entonces te pareces más a ella de lo que pensaba –comparó Sasuke inexpresivamente, aunque en realidad le desilusionó un poco la idea de que su rival fuera tan débil frente a una mujer después de haber sido tan fuerte frente al mundo.

-¿A qué te refieres? –indagó inocentemente Sai, queriendo disipar el misterio que rondaba las palabras del Uchiha puesto que imaginaba que existía alguna situación que sostuviera sus palabras.

-Hace un poco más de una semana volvió a recordarme que aún le gusto –confesó el azabache sin sentirse orgullo por el sentimiento que le era transmitido.

-¿Y tú la rechazaste? –indagó Kiba aunque sonó más como una petición de confirmación.

-Claro que sí, sinceramente si estuviera en la situación de Naruto, preferiría alguien como Hinata que no se paraliza frente al peligro cuando se trata de proteger a los que quiere –exclamó él comparando personalidades más que mujeres– déjame preguntarte una cosa Naruto, ¿cuantas veces Sakura se ha repuesto a una situación desfavorable y ha corrido a tu ayuda como Hinata lo ha hecho?

-Jamás –respondió un tanto cabizbajo luego de un profundo silencio donde lo medito en detalle.

-Exacto, hemos compartido innumerables misiones juntos y Sakura siempre se paraliza cuando más la necesitamos –enfatizó el Uchiha cansado de ver como todos la ponían en un pedestal solo por ser alumna de la Godaime.

-Pero ahora no tiene por qué pelear ya que se convirtió en una ninja médica –defendió Rock Lee encontrando finalmente evidencia congruentes.

-Puede que tengas razón –concedió antes de exponer su parecer– pero de buscar una mujer para reestablecer mi clan, preferiría alguien que se apresurara a sujetar al bebé antes de que cayera a alguien que se inmoviliza por la imagen de que se le cayó en primer lugar –metaforizó la situación el Uchiha a fin de dar a conocer su postura sobre el tema.

-¿Qué crees tú Gaara? –indagó Neji esperando que brindara alguna punto de vista que ayudara a esclarecer la situación.

-¿Yo? –cuestionó sorprendido por ser tomado como referencia.

-Sí, tú te vas a casar ¿no? –Recalcó Naruto emocionado por el evento para luego indagar– ¿Cómo es ella?

-Si mal no recuerdo, Gaara es muy popular entre las mujeres así que de seguro ella es muy interesante –opinó el Aburame conmemorando la reacción de las mujeres cuando el pelirrojo dio el discurso a las cinco grandes naciones ninja antes de la guerra.

-En efecto Gaara es muy popular entre las mujeres pero su prometida, bueno ella… –afirmó Kankuro antes de hacer una pausa buscando un adjetivo sutil.

-Es insípida –completó el Kazekage paralizando a los presentes.

-¡¿Qué dices?! –cuestionó Lee sin creer lo que oía.

-No sé en qué estaba pensando al aceptar esta unión –recalcó con calma el Sabuko No paralizando hasta a su hermano.

-G-Gaara... –mascullo el titiritero atónito por el cambio de paradigma que su hermanito había experimentado.

Supongo que era de esperarse tratándose de un matrimonio arreglado –meditó el Nara al recordar los motivos expuestos por la rubia de la Arena.

-Después de escucharlos hablar comprendí que quiero a alguien que haya madurado por las experiencias vividas ya sean prósperas o desfavorables, tal y como ustedes relatan lo hizo Hinata –ejemplificó el Kage del país del Viento desconcertando a sus interlocutores.

-¿Acaso se trataba de un matrimonio arreglado? –cuestionó el Uchiha deduciendo correctamente la situación.

-Precisamente, es una antigua ley en Suna que rige para los Kazekages –comentó el marionetista sin dar mucho detalle sobre el tema.

-¡¿Cómo pudiste aceptar casarte con alguien que no te gusta?! –cuestionó Naruto horrorizado.

-Cuando eres un Kage a veces tienes que hacer cosas que no te gustan, lo entenderás cuando seas Hokage –explicó con calma el pelirrojo para luego calmar a su amigo– pero no te preocupes, no me casaré con ella, antes estuve en duda pero ahora realmente sé que no la amo.

-Vaya sacrificio –opinó el rubio sin comprender completamente como alguien podía someterse a algo así– ¿sabes? no sé si te sirva de algo pero… mi madre me dijo que buscara a una chica como ella, quizás debas buscar a alguien como tu madre.

-De ser así debería casarme con un demonio –soltó Kiba no muy atraído por la idea y al mismo tiempo era incapaz de rechazarla del todo– mi madre es aterradora y violenta.

Creo recordar que mi madre era amable –meditó el Uchiha en silencio.

Mi madre cocina bien –estableció Chouji mentalmente, como si se tratase de un factor determinante.

-Mi madre no solo es mandona, es todo un problema –estableció el domador de sombras.

-La mía también era un poco aterradora por lo que pude ver –soltó el rubio rascándose la cabeza al recordar a Kushina– pero creo que también era muy expresiva y cariñosa.

-Cuando le pregunto a Temari sobre el tema, ella siempre dice que nuestra madre era gentil –soltó el castaño conmoviendo al pelirrojo, cuyo rostro se mostró inexpresivo pero sonreía por dentro.

Debió serlo para narrarle aquella historia –caviló Shikamaru sonriendo al recordar la memorable noche en la que se unieron en cuerpo y alma.

-Y luego de decirlo te amenaza para que juntes las piezas sueltas de tus marionetas –repuso el menor de los Sabuko No asesinando violentamente el amoroso ambiente en el que se había sumergido el Nara.

-Si bueno, ella tiene un carácter horrible –concordó Kankuro al recordar ese tipo de situaciones– pero no significa que mamá haya sido así.

-Es porque tiene el carácter de papá –opinó con un suspiro de por medio dando a entender que incluso él sentía temor de su hermana mayor a veces.

-Estoy seguro que hay hombres que se sienten atraídos por ese tipo de mujeres –opinó Shino mirando directamente al Nara para empezar a enumerar– como el padre de Naruto, Kiba y Shikamaru.

0000000000000000000

-Cuéntanos Sakura, ¿qué te dijeron Naruto y Sasuke después de las semifinales? –curioseó Tenten esperando oír alguna anécdota interesante.

-Sasuke solo dijo que había sido un desperdicio de tiempo y Naruto parecía molesto, al parecer su contrincante se retiró –informó levemente y luego miró a la Yamanaka al recordar un dato interesante– también dijo que estuviste ahí Ino.

-Tsunade-sama me asignó como guía de Gaara y Kankuro durante su estadía aquí debido a que Temari y Shikamaru están ocupados con los exámenes Chunin –relató dando a conocer la razón por la cual había podido presenciar la instancia cerrada al público.

-La verdad es que lo único interesante de los encuentros fue que Sasuke no asesino al chico Kankuro, realmente pensé que lo destrozaría –señaló Temari con frialdad mientras se hundía un poco más en las cálidas aguas.

-Quizás consideró que el niño era muy valiente por enfrentarse a él –supuso Sakura intentando ver el lado amable en ello.

-Yo creo más bien que no lo hizo porque consideró que el chico era un desperdicio de chakra –contradijo la Sabuko No recordando la expresión en el rostro de Uchiha, mismo que realmente se veía aburrido de estar combatiendo así.

-Al menos Sasuke le permitió mostrar todo lo que tenía para ofrecer –rescató Ino al recordar la pelea.

-A ese chico aún le falta mucho para convertirse en Chunin de Suna –exclamó orgullosa Yukata recordando cuan extremos son los estándares de la Aldea. Posteriormente tomó un jabón perfumado para preguntar– ¿quieres que te talle los pechos Temari-san?

-¿No querrás decir la espalda? –corrigió la Sabuko No con escepticismo a lo que la sonriente pelinegra asintió.

-Eso mismo –accedió la pelinegra de Suna mientras la rubia le daba la espalda y entonces se dio a la tarea de masajear la piel y limpiar la espalda de su superior.

-De cualquier manera mañana, empezaran las finales así que de seguro Sasuke-kun peleará en serio –opinó la Hyuga captando la atención de los presentes.

-¿Qué te lleva a predecir eso Hinata? –indagó Tenten con expectante de la respuesta de la Hyuga.

-Supongo que el hecho de que haya más personas mirándolo podría incentivarlo si se encuentra con el oponente adecuado –supuso mientras jugueteaba con sus dedos de manera nerviosa.

-Se enfrentará a un Genin de Kirigakure –masculló la embajadora de la Sunagakure.

-Oh ¿los alumnos del sensei sexy? –Preguntó la pelirrosa con interés mientras codeaba a Ino para que se contagiara de su perversión.

-Sí, Kirimaru –nombró sin ganas Temari, mirando disimuladamente los libidinosos ojos color jade de la Haruno.

-Todavía no entiendo cómo puedes tener tanta suerte Temari-chan –exclamaba Sakura mientras se palpaba las mejillas con las manos– mira que haberlo visto sin mascara…

-Ino también lo vió sin mascara –recalcó la Sabuko No y la mirada la alumna de Tsunade se volvió asesina.

-¡¿Lo viste sin mascara y no me dijiste nada?! ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? –cuestionó la kunoichi considerando que la rubia estaba acaparando toda la información sobre el peliplateado.

-¡Tranquila frentona! No te vi después de eso –exclamó Ino intentando contener la furia de su amiga.

-¡Debiste haberme estado buscando hasta bajo piedras, cerda! –Contraatacó Sakura y luego se apresuró a sacar conjeturas– espera... no me digas que es feo...

-Claro que no, de hecho es muy guapo, mucho más de lo que pensamos –comunicó la rubia de la Hoja sin poder evitar sonreír embelesada por el recuerdo de la imagen.

-¿Te dijo algo? ¿Cómo es él? –indagó Tenten sumándose a la lucha contra la incertidumbre que Ino y Temari estaban plantando.

-No pensé que te interesarías en un forastero –soltó la peliazul desconociendo a la dama de las armas.

-Normalmente no lo haría, pero si espero por tu primo me convertiré en la tía solterona de alguien, de esas que tienen entre veinte y treinta gatos en la casa –soltó rendida ante la situación repetida que se venía suscitando en su relación con su compañero de equipo– además cuando vi a este chico de Kirigakure por la mañana casi me da una hemorragia nasal, ¡vaya cabellera!

-Lo sé, lo sé ¿y sus ojos? ¿Los viste? –cuestionó Sakura recordando al sujeto en detalle.

-No, el ángulo no me lo permitió –negó la castaña un tanto desilusionada.

-Ojala tengas la oportunidad, pero parece ser que solo le gusta las rubias –acotó mordazmente la Haruno mirando a Temari e Ino.

-Ni que tuviera tanta suerte, Kirimaru-san había ido a visitar a Temari en el mismo momento que yo –detalló la situación la Yamanaka permitiendo que el comentario recaiga directamente en su amiga– de no haber sido por eso, jamás hubiese tenido la oportunidad de verlo en toda su gloria.

-¿Te fue a ver a ti? –cuestionó Tenten sorprendida por el notorio interese que el sensei demostraba. Yukata solo apretó los dientes y frunció el ceño, para la pelinegra solo había alguien autorizado a cortejar a la Jounin de ojos aguamarina y ese era Shikamaru.

-Solo porque estaba resfriada –se defendió la rubia de la arena enfatizando su condición.

-¿Y Shikamaru dónde estaba? –cuestionó abiertamente la dama de ojos color jade, sorprendiendo al Chunin de la Arena quien jamás imagino que esa información fuese de conocimiento público.

-También estaba allí, para cuando yo llegué Shikamaru prácticamente estaba gruñéndole al muchacho aunque él parecía defenderse bastante bien –acotó con cierta picardía la mujer de ojos celestes.

-¿Será que Kirimaru quiere pretenderte, Temari-chan? –cuestionó Hinata sorprendida de por lo sucedido.

-¡Ja! Que siga soñando –exclamó burlona e impulsivamente la aludida sin pensarlo bien.

-Terminará siendo un segundo Daimaru –opinó mordazmente Yukata sumándose a la actitud de la Sabuko No.

-¿Quién es Daimaru? –indagaron las kunoichis de Konoha desconcertadas.

-¡No me digas que tienes a alguien más! –exclamó inmediatamente después de la anterior pregunta la pasmada Haruno. Simplemente no le entraba en la cabeza como es que alguien que no era tan agraciada como Ino o ella misma recibiera tanta atención de parte de los hombres.

-Pobre Shikamaru –se lamentó la Hyuga con voz apagada.

-No lo había pensado hasta ahora pero Hinata-chan esta en lo cierto, Shikamaru se desilusionara –exclamó Tenten sintiendo empatía por el manipulador de sombras y los comentarios por el estilo continuaron hasta que las risas de las chicas de Suna llamaron su atención.

-Daimaru está muerto –acotó Yukata aun entre risitas morbosas– fue revivido por el Edo Tensei no Jutsu para la cuarta guerra y aprovechó la oportunidad para confesarle a Temari-san sus sentimientos.

-¡Oh! –Exclamaron todas al mismo tiempo y luego Ino cuestionó– ¿y qué le dijiste?

-Lo rechazó, por supuesto –se adelantó a responder la pelinegra complacida de que así fuera.

-Suena lógico –calificó la Haruno.

-Sí, no sé en qué estábamos pensando –agregó la castaña de las armas.

-¿Entonces Shikamaru solo tiene un problema delante de él? –indagó la Yamanaka buscando que Temari se ruborizara, cosa que no logró.

-No tengo tiempo para pensar en ese tipo de cosas –desvió la kunoichi de Suna determinantemente y luego cuestionó– además… ¿cómo es que yo estoy siendo interrogada cuando tenemos en frente nuestro a dos mujeres que se han declarado formalmente frente a los hombres que quieren?

-Es verdad, dejemos de hostigar a Temari-san –sugirió Tenten clavando su vista en la peliazul para luego nombrarla– Hinata…

-¡H-Hai! –respondió ésta un tanto nerviosa puesto que ya sabía qué tipo de preguntas vendrían a continuación.

-¿Acaso vas a renunciar a Naruto? –indagó la invocadora de armas.

-No creo que Naruto-kun tenga mucho interés en mí, quizás solo mal intérprete sus comentarios –opinó la dama de ojos perlados recordando que eso era algo que ya había pasado con anterioridad.

-Solo es un baka –opinó Ino molesta por la situación de esos dos.

-Más bien despistado, diría yo –opinó otra voz a lo que las damas se voltearon para ver de quien se trataba. Fue entonces que se toparon con alguien que no habían visto en un buen tiempo– konbanwa –saludó la chica de castaños cabellos– ¿les molesta si me uno a ustedes?

-Vaya si es Yakumo, hace mucho no te veía –saludó Sakura sonriente.

-Claro, eres bienvenida Yakumo-chan –invitó la Hyuga a lo que la Kurama ingresó al agua junto a ellas.

-Ellas son Ino, Tenten, Temari y Yukata –presentó la alumna de la Senju y luego volvió a nombrar a la chica con más formalidad esta vez– ella es Kurama Yakumo.

-Es un placer –acotó con una pequeña sonrisa de por medio para luego dirigirse a la Hyuga– ¿cómo ha estado Kurenai-sensei?

-Bien, ya se ha reincorporado a las misiones normales –informó la peliazul recordando la conversación que había tenido con la Yuhi unos días atrás– cuando Shikamaru no está disponible deja a Hitsuke-kun con una niñera.

-¿Shikamaru? ¿Te refieres al chico que estaba en el hospital en día que nació Hitsuke-kun? –cuestionó la castaña un tanto desorientada al no haberle prestado especial atención al ninja.

-Hai, él y yo éramos alumno del padre de Hitsuke –explicó Ino con calma para luego dar a conocer los motivos del Nara– nuestro sensei le pidió que cuidara de su hijo y lo entrenara cuando tuviera edad.

-Oh entiendo –manifestó la chica de ojos verdosos para luego escrudiñar los rostros de las damas de Suna– nunca las había visto en Konoha, ¿vienen de otra aldea?

-Así es, somos kunoichis de Suna –reveló Temari para luego informar– estamos aquí por los exámenes Chunin.

-Temari es la hermana del Kazekage –informó Tenten sorprendiendo a Yakumo– también ese sensora en los exámenes Chunin junto a Shikamaru.

-Vaya debe ser una tarea difícil de realizar en equipo con alguien de otra aldea –supuso la castaña al presuponer que no habría una firme conexión entre ellos.

-No lo creas, ellos tienen más afinidad de lo que imaginas ¿no Temari? –acotó socarronamente la Haruno.

-¿Ya van a empezar otra vez? –cuestionó la Sabuko No junto a un suspiro simulando desinterés.

-¿Nunca has presenciado los exámenes Chunin, Yakumo-chan? –preguntó Hinata al ver que la chica no tenía recuerdos de haber visto a Temari antes.

-No, como sabes ya no puedo ser una ninja así que ahora trabajo en la tienda de antigüedades que está cerca de Ichiraku, aunque aún pinto en mi tiempo libre –señaló la Kurama sin sentir tristeza por la imposibilidad de realizar su antiguo sueño– sin embargo, durante la celebración de los exámenes Chunin generalmente estoy en horario laboral así que no he tenido la oportunidad de presenciarlos.

-¡Oye Sakura-chan! –Gritaba el Uzumaki desde el otro lado de la valla de bambú– dejen de remojarse o van a quedar arrugadas como pasas o peor aún, como la vieja Tsunade. ¡Vamos a cenar!

¡¿A quién le dices pasa arrugada, idiota?! –caviló Sakura furiosa, opinando que su compañero aún no había madurado lo suficiente.

-¿Qué dices Yakumo-chan? ¿Te nos unes? –invitó Ino amablemente sintiendo vergüenza ajena por los gritos del rubio hiperactivo y la frentona.

-¡Sakura-chan! –presionó el Uzumaki más eufóricamente que antes.

-¡Cállate de una vez Naruto! –Ordenó la pelirrosa perdiendo la paciencia para luego establecer gruñonamente– ¡ya vamos!

-No quisiera ser una molestia en su reunión –habló respetuosamente la chica al ver la limitada paciencia de la ninja médico.

-No eres una molestia, eres más que bienvenida a acompañarnos si lo deseas –incentivó la embajadora de Suna a lo que la chica finalmente accedió.

Abandonaron las aguas termales para pasar a los vestidores donde ropas cómodas y tradicionales las aguardaban, mismas que eran proporcionadas por el establecimiento para comodidad de sus clientes. Al cabo de unos minutos, todos se congregaron alrededor de una mesa enorme y grande fue la sorpresa de algunos al reencontrarse con la Kurama.

-Oh pero si es Yakumo-chan –recordó de inmediato el Uzumaki provocando que todas las miradas recayeran en la aludida.

-Buenas noches –gesticuló la chica sin sentirse realmente hostigada por las miradas a lo que los presentes devolvieron cordialmente su saludo– espero no les moleste que cene con ustedes.

-Claro que no, hace tiempo que no te veíamos –comentó Kiba moviéndose un poco para hacerle un lugar a su compañera de equipo y a su interlocutora.

-Es una buena oportunidad para ponernos al día –concordó Shino cordialmente.

-¿Es amiga de ustedes? –cuestionó Neji al ver que varios de los presentes la conocían.

-Hai Neji-nii, Yakumo-chan fue alumna de Kurenai-sensei –relató brevemente Hinata sin sumirse en detalles.

-Ellos son Sasuke, Sai –comenzó a presentar la Haruno mientras los señalaba con el dedo– Chouji, Shikamaru, Kankuro, Gaara, Neji y Lee.

-¿Lee? ¿Rock Lee? –cuestionó la castaña incrédula de que estuviera conociéndolo.

-Hai, es un gusto –respondió el chico de cejas tupidas haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

-Yakumo-chan te admiraba Lee –informó Naruto desconcertando al especialista en Taijutsu.

-¿En serio? –indagó éste incrédulo de tener una admiradora.

-Así es, me parece fantástico que hayas logrado convertirte en un shinobi a pesar de no poder usar Ninjutsu o Genjutsu –confesó ella y junto a los demás comenzó a tomar asiento mientras la cena les era servida– fuiste mi modelo a seguir.

-¿Modelo a seguir? –cuestionó Kankuro un tanto curioso.

-Sí, mi cuerpo es bastante débil pero tengo habilidades natas para el Genjutsu por lo que quería convertirme en una kunoichi a pesar de solo poder utilizar ese tipo de habilidades –explicó ella con calma dando a entender que quería esforzarse tanto como Lee para obtener resultados similares– sin embargo, no lo logré.

-¿Por qué? –inquirió Rock Lee sorprendido de que alguien con una determinación similar a la suya no lo haya conseguido.

-Había un monstruo dentro de mí –relató la castaña consiguiendo la atención de Gaara– por mucho tiempo estuve sumergida en un profundo odio, solo podía pensar en asesinar a mis enemigos y destruir todo a mi paso.

-Pero se sobrepuso y venció al monstruo en su interior –exclamó Naruto recordando el momento de valentía de la dama.

-Ojala lo hubiese logrado antes –mitigó ella un tanto apenada de sí misma– quizás no me hubiera costado mis habilidades.

-No deberías subestimarte a ti misma –habló el menor de los Sabuko No con calma sintiendo empatía por la chica– controlar a un monstruo que te consume por dentro no es tarea fácil y sin darte cuenta vas cayendo en la soledad.

-Hablas como si lo hubieras padecido –mencionó la Kurama a lo que el pelirrojo desvió la mirada puesto que se sintió nervioso al ser escrudiñado por esos ojos castaños que simplemente buscaban revelar el misterio.

-Eso es porque yo fui una vez un mentalmente inestable jinchuriki –confesó con esfuerzo. La sorprendida Yakumo no sintió temor sino curiosidad, quería preguntarle muchas cosas y contarle también otras. No obstante, no sería adecuado dejar que una conversación tan seria como esa arruinara el clima festivo de los shinobis.

Es extraño que Gaara le dirija más de dos palabras a alguien que no conoce y me resulta mucho más desconcertante que comparta algo tan personal como lo es el asunto de Shukaku con una desconocida –pensó Kankuro considerando que quizás su hermano ya no se sentía tan tenso frente a los horrorosos recuerdos del pasado.

-Pero al igual que Yakumo, tú también domaste a tu demonio interior y te convertiste en Kazekage –señaló Naruto estableciendo los logros de ambos de manera comparativa.

¿Kazekage? ¿Él es el Kazekage? –Se cuestionó la castaña asombrada del juvenil aspecto del magnate– pero si se ve tan joven… debe ser difícil sobrellevar la carga de un pasado tan doloroso y dirigir una aldea al mismo tiempo. Supongo que fui un poco inocente al creer que podría hablar un poco más con él en otro momento.

-¿Cómo es la Aldea de la Arena? –Cuestionó la Kurama abiertamente para luego acotar– nunca he salido de Konoha así que realmente no sé mucho de otros pueblos.

-Nuestra aldea está rodeada por muros de roca que nos protegen de los fuertes vientos desérticos –relató Kankuro quien siempre atesoraba la oportunidad de hablar sobre Sunagakure– el palacio del Kazekage se encuentra en el centro y en la parte superior de él vivimos Gaara, Temari y yo mismo.

-En Suna no sientes el paso de las estaciones como aquí –agregó Temari para luego explicar– básicamente, solo tenemos invierno y verano.

-Suena interesante –opinó ella ilusionada por la imagen de algo nuevo– aunque supongo que los veranos deben ser más sofocantes que los de aquí.

-Con el errante clima que ha hecho últimamente me atrevería a disentir –acotó el Aburame considerando que una lluvia tan voraz como la que habían presenciado horas antes no era habitual en los veranos de Konoha.

-Deberías venir un día –opinó Yukata a lo que los shinobis de Suna concordaron– quizás no precisamente en verano pero el resto del año es tolerable.

-Me encantaría –accedió ella con una amable sonrisa de por medio y luego cambió radicalmente el tema– entonces ¿están listos para mañana? –cuestionó mirando al Nara y la Sabuko No quienes cursaron miradas como decidiendo silenciosamente quien respondería. Después de todo nadie quería ver otro altercado como el que se había producido en el cumpleaños de Temari.

-Será problemático, pero en realidad todos se resume a lo que vayan a hacer estos dos –soltó Shikamaru señalando a Naruto y Sasuke.

-Ya veo, ustedes tomaran los exámenes mañana –dedujo correctamente la Kurama.

-Será una pérdida de tiempo –volvió a recalcar el Uchiha.

-Realmente espero que no porque tengo el día libre y esperaba poder presenciarlos por primera vez –deseó Yakumo un tanto emocionada por el acontecimiento.

-¿Cómo es que esta vez tendrás el día libre? –indagó Tenten recordando los detalles que la chica había dado durante el baño.

-La tienda junto a la que trabajo vende fuegos artificiales. Hace unas noches alguien se descuidó fumando dentro por lo que el lugar se incendió, llegando a afectar el negocio de antigüedades –relató la castaña revelando información que ayudó al Nara a comprender ciertos enigmas pendientes.

Eso explica los fuegos artificiales que vimos la noche de mi cumpleaños –caviló la Sabuko No, memorando el momento en el que se expuso frente al manipulador de sombras.

-¿Entonces tu jefe cerró la tienda? –indagó Neji recordando haber pasado por el lugar y notado que la fachada del comercio estaba completamente tiznada, y aun así, le había ido mejor que al de pirotecnia el cual quedó completamente destrozado.

-Solo mientras se llevan a cabo las reparaciones –respondió ella dando a conocer que se retrasaría un poco debido al temporal.

-Nee Yakumo-chan ¿quieres que pase por ti para ir a ver las finales? –Se ofreció amistosamente la Yamanaka e inmediatamente después argumentó– Gaara estará espectando desde el podio de los Kages y Kankuro desde la sección de senseis así que solo seremos Yukata, Chouji y yo.

-Es verdad, eres más que bienvenida de acompañarnos Yakumo –concordó prontamente la pelinegra a lo que la castaña asintió con la cabeza aceptando la invitación.

Es una buena oportunidad –consideró en silencio Ino mirando al pálido pelinegro que parecía mantenerse al margen de la plática a propósito.

-¿Qué harás tú, Sai? –indagó la rubia de la Hoja mirando fijamente los negros e inmutables ojos del artista, quien un poco desconcertado meditaba la situación.

-Supongo que iré también –respondió con una de sus típicas y deshonestas sonrisas.

-¡Genial! Si quieres podemos ir todos juntos –habló ella de manera seductora, pensando que había encontrado el pretexto y la situación perfecta para acercarse un poco más al pelinegro.

-No creo que sea posible –resolvió Sai negando la oferta, provocando que la curiosidad se posara en el rostro de todos.

-¿Uh? –Masculló Ino un tanto desilusionada a lo que él pasó a explicar– ¿por qué no?

-Sakura me asesinará si no aliento a Sasuke y Naruto eufóricamente desde las gradas –manifestó su razonamiento, mientras mostraba el libro de donde había aprendido eso, dando a entender que su compañera de equipo era un monstruo posesivo.

-¡¿Cómo te atreves a decir eso?! –se quejaba la Haruno a viva voz mientras zarandeaba al artista del cuello.

-Tsk ¿por qué pones esa cara? –Preguntó molesto Kiba por la expresión de decepción que la Yamanaka mostraba– las chicas bonitas siempre creen que todo saldrá como esperan –acotó apáticamente, sin meditarlo bien. Medio segundo tardó en volver a recapitular sus palabras y, lo único que consiguió con eso, fue adquirir un potente rubor en sus mejillas.

El Inuzuka realmente tuvo suerte de que la mayoría de sus amigos aun estuvieran intentando calmar a Sakura y alejarla de Sai para que éste pudiese respirar con normalidad. Aun así, su comentario no pasó completamente de ser percibido.

-Baka –murmuró por la bajo Shino ante el descuido de su amigo, contando al Aburame solo había una persona más que sabía de los inestables y silenciosos sentimientos de Kiba.

-Deberías decírselo Kiba-kun –sugirió la Hyuga en un murmullo que solo el castaño de colmillos rojos en las mejillas pudo escuchar.

-¿De qué serviría? No soy su tipo de cualquier manera –respondió igual de imperceptible el Inuzuka y luego le comentó– nos soy exageradamente apuesto, ni misterioso. A ella no le agradan los hombres como yo, ante sus ojos siempre seré un salvaje.

-Kagemane no Jutsu –completó el Nara deteniendo a la pelirrosa para luego reprender– ya cálmense o nos echarán a todos.

Sakura carraspeó un poco para recuperar la cordura y, luego de que Shikamaru deshizo su técnica, volvió a sentarse en su lugar. Sai por su parte, se frotó su maltratado cuello y procedió a beber un poco de agua para corroborar que aun tuviese sensibilidad en este.

No soy quien para aconsejar a Kiba –meditó Hinata una vez que la conversación entre todos siguió su rumbo amenamente– yo misma tarde muchos años en decirle a Naruto lo que sentía solo para terminar con un sentimiento amargo en el corazón –caviló dirigiendo la mirada hacia donde se encontraba el siempre alegre rubio– no soy quien para pensar que los finales felices son posibles en el mundo real. Quizás Kiba tenga razón e Ino nunca lo vea de esa forma pero aun así… aunque Naruto tampoco me vea a mí de esa manera, el amor que sentí por él me fortaleció y me ayudo a crecer. Me encontré a mí misma gracias a eso así que no puedo decir que mi historia de desamor sea triste o patética. Tal vez sea por todo eso que ya no me interesa Naruto de esa forma.

-De cualquier manera me voy, tengo cosas que hacer mañana temprano antes de las finales –acotó Kiba de manera malhumorada, sin deseos de permanecer a ver como Ino volvía a intentar coquetear con Sai.

-Yo igual, mañana por la mañana daré diez vueltas a la Aldea, ¡no! Cien vueltas a la Aldea antes de ir al estadio –soltó efusivamente Rock Lee.

-Mi jefe mi pidió que me presentara mañana temprano para ver si podíamos empezar a acomodar las antigüedades pero me prometió que tendría la tarde libre –señaló Yakumo con entusiasmo mientras se ponía de pie– esperaré a que me pases a buscar por allí Ino-chan.

-Claro, llegaremos temprano –se despidió la rubia agitando la mano.

-¿Mañana es su última noche aquí? –preguntó el Akimichi a los hermanos de la Arena.

-Sí, eso significa que deberemos comer hamburguesas en algún lado hasta reventar –acotó Kankuro uniéndose a la línea de pensamiento que condujo al bonachón a hacer esa pregunta.

-Me pondré los pantalones más sueltos que tenga –soltó Chouji sobándose el estómago, como deleitándose por anticipado del festín que degustaría.

Las despedidas se sucedieron una tras otra hasta que todos abandonaron las Aguas Termales. Parecía ser que el día siguiente sería muy prometedor o al menos traería aparejada bastante actividad por parte de los shinobis.

Esa misma noche, Temari se encontraba sentada en la ventana de su cuarto de hotel mirando el cielo con calma. Ya se había deshecho de sus ropas diarias y llevaba puesto un ligero camisón. Desde su posición y con la ventana abierta, el olor característico a tierra mojada se filtraba con libertad en su habitación tranquilizando su mente. Las húmedas calles se veían apacibles, contrastando bastante con la imagen que ellas mismas habían exhibido horas más temprano durante esa intensa tormenta. El calor del verano no se había atrevido a sofocar Konoha después de tan feroz lluvia, por lo que la brisa que jugueteaba con el camisón de la dama de Suna era más bien fresca sin llegar a erizarle la piel.

-¿Despierta a estas horas? –cuestionó una voz familiar que la obligó a sonreír mientras baja la mirada hacia la calle.

-¿Aún no vuelves a tu casa? –respondió ella con otra pregunta apartándose un poco de la ventana para que el azabache pudiese ingresar por ella.

Una vez dentro de la habitación de la embajadora, el Nara beso delicadamente sus labios y luego la abrazó con fuerza. No obstante, la Sabuko No notó que ese abrazo no era como los anteriores, había melancolía en él.

-No podía volver a casa –acotó él respirando profundamente para apropiarse del aroma natural de la piel de la Jounin– tenía cosas que pensar –añadió sin soltarla.

-Entonces tú también estuviste pensando en lo que dijo Chouji –se percató ella de inmediato, haciéndole saber al manipulador de sombras que la razón de su desvelo estaba relacionada con el motivo que lo mantenía vagando por las calles de Konoha a altas horas de la noche.

-Así que por eso no duermes –resolvió apartándose un poco de ella para posteriormente acariciar con delicadeza la mejilla de la mujer que tenía en frente– ¿por qué tiene que ser mañana tu última noche aquí? –cuestionó con una mirada seria la cual asombró a Temari puesto que la respuesta era obvia.

-Sabes bien porqué –exclamó ella esbozando una sonrisa tierna por la felicidad que le producía el ver que significaba tanto para él– además, debo volver a Suna y encargarme de asuntos pendientes –reveló e instantáneamente el shinobi se percató de que se trataba de aquello que tanto venía aquejando a la Sabuko No.

-¿Lo resolverás por tu cuenta? –indagó él como ofreciéndose a hacer todo lo que esté a su alcance para ayudarla.

-Hai –afirmó ella con seguridad para luego tranquilizarlo –no te preocupes, todo está bien pero debo hacer esto.

-De acuerdo, entonces supongo que solo me resta esperar una carta tuya –comentó apartando la mano de su rostro para entrelazar sus dedos con los de la kunoichi.

-¿Carta? –inquirió ella ruborizándose levemente. Ciertamente, jamás había escrito una carta informal, mucho menos una que involucrara asuntos tan personales. Así que la idea se le hacía un poco romántica y otro poco imprudente, no obstante accedió seducida por la novedad– de acuerdo, te escribiré contándote todo lo que pasó y luego nos reiremos de todo aquello.

-La esperaré pacientemente –aseguró él besando la frente de la rubia y entonces se despidió– mejor me voy así duermes un poco, no me gustaría que mañanas me culparas por ser el motivo de tus ojeras.

-¿Estaría equivocada acaso? –increpó ella con ambas manos sobre su cadera mientras arqueaba una ceja.

-No soy tan suicida como para no darle la razón a una mujer como tú –admitió cobardemente mientras se encogía por sobre el marco de la ventana para salir del cuarto y luego desapareció en la noche.

Aprendes rápido vago –concedió ella mentalmente mientras se sonreía de manera victoriosa y procedía a ingresar a su cama– pero he de admitir que aquí duermo mucho más que en Suna.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Reviews**

**WhiteTigerKiara: **mierda que hay que tener ganas de leer todos los caps en dos dias con los largos que son, no te preocupes por los comentarios no es necesario que vuelvas a leer los caps y comentes en cada uno siendo que eso tomaría demasiado tiempo. Ah sos de las que disfrutan de la tensión sexual aunque no pase nada xD hace un par de semanas termine un cap para este fic que estaba lleno de eso, no me acuerdo si era el 15 o 16 pero bueno, llegado el caso te daras cuenta. Mis lemons corren el riesgo de estancarse, así que voy a tener especial cuidado cuando escriba el siguiente, no quiero caer en la monotonía. Actualizo todos los sábados así que al menos una vez por semana me podrás leer. No elegiste el mejor lugar para leer el cap pasado jaja saludos.

**TemariAckerman: **son tan tiernos como sexies ;D es una pena que la buena vida se les este por terminar :c

igual a mi me parece que ino se volvio a llevar los laureles el cap pasado, poniendose celosa porque chouji sabia de boca de shikamaru lo que esta pasando y de no ser por temari ella ni se enteraba xD Besos querida!

**Mitchel0420: **me alegro que sailor moon y yo te demos 20 puntos de vida jajajaja actualmente tengo escrito hasta el cap 18 asi que no creo que debas preocuparte porque discontinue la emision. Si se que soy cruel y despiadada pero arika me soporta igual a cambio de un poco de sasuhina :D

**anamicenas:** Ellos saben como llevarse bien incluso cuando esta peleados, esos detalles de hacer el trabajo del otro, ceder el almuerzo y terminar compartiendo el paraguas solo demuestra cuanto se preocupan el uno por el otro. Como te imaginaras el esfuerzo de gaara por cambiar las leyes de suna tiene que hacerse desde el plano institucional, lo que significa convocar al concejo y ver que decide la mayoría. ¡Gracias a vos por leer y comentar todas las semanas a pesar de las complicaciones de la vida diaria! Saluditos ^^


	11. Enfrentamientos problemáticos

Queridos lectores: por favor lean las notas con atención porque a veces tienen contenido importante.

A continuación resumiré la nota de la semana pasada que pareció no haber quedado clara: a pesar de que aprecio los comentarios al respecto, el capitulo pasado **no fue de relleno.** Los capítulos de relleno serán publicados los miércoles y **el primer capitulo de relleno es el catorce**.

Ahora sí, disfruten el capitulo de esta semana, saluditos~

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Enfrentamientos Problemáticos**

Tsk, justo en el día de las finales a Hana se le ocurre mandarme a la biblioteca –se quejaba mentalmente el menor de los Inuzuka mientras cargaba una considerable cantidad de libros de medicina– supongo que es mi culpa por haber aceptado hacerle el favor –admitió un tanto apenado y buscando deshacerse de ese sentimiento se burló– estudiar, estudiar, estudiar… me pregunto si alguna vez piensa en otra cosa –criticó en silencio sin ser capaz explayarse mucho más puesto que un ladrido de su fiel can lo apartó de sus pensamientos.

-¿Qué sucede Akamaru? –Inquirió el castaño mientras veía al blanco perro mover la cola para posteriormente apresurar el paso y doblar en la esquina– ¡espera! –ordenó sin éxito e inmediatamente siguió a su amigo.

-Akamaru –escuchó una voz femenina nombrando a su perro y cuando por fin éste volvió a estar bajo su mirada, el shinobi notó que se trataba ni más ni menos que de la Yamanaka.

-¿Ino? –exclamó un tanto sorprendido por verla a esas horas de la mañana.

-¿Qué haces por aquí? –indagó la rubia posando sus celestes ojos en las bestiales orbes de él.

-Podría hacerte la misma pregunta, rubia –soltó frunciendo un poco el entrecejo. Aunque se tratase de Ino, los interrogatorios no iban para nada con él, ya que nunca le había gustado demasiado la idea de alguien lo cuestionara.

Pero cuando se trataba de la Yamanaka la cuestión era completamente diferente. No solo le incomodaba el tener que contestarle cualquier pregunta directa sino que el solo hecho de hablar con ella configuraba todo un problema. Y es que Kiba siempre fue crudamente sincero y espontáneo, por esta razón, compartir una plática fluida con la rubia conllevaba el enorme riesgo de terminar confesándole lo que siente por ella. De más está decir que después de la reunión de la noche anterior, lo último que el Inuzuka deseaba era escuchar como él no se parecía en lo absoluto a Sai o Sasuke y lo lejos que estaba de ser un pretendiente digno. Consciente de todo esto, el castaño esperaba poder terminar con la conversación rápidamente para evitar los atosigadores comentarios de la rubia.

-Siempre es un placer hablar contigo –bufó ella sarcásticamente mientras se llevaba ambas manos a la cadera pero luego la curiosidad logró vencer su irritación– ¿acaso planeas convertirte en un ninja medico? –preguntó al reconocer uno de los libros que Kiba cargaba.

-Tsk, claro que no –respondió él con un deje de molestia que logró enfurecer a la dama de ojos celestes. Y solo para estar seguro, Kiba optó por apartarla deliberadamente de sus asuntos–deberías meterte en tus cosas en lugar de querer saber todo de los demás –exclamó sin siquiera mirarla, atinando a reanudar el paso camino a su hogar pero ella no se lo dejaría tan fácil.

Es cualquier otro momento, la ninja médico hubiese optado por levantar con orgullo su mentón, fruncir el ceño y dejar la conversación ahí para retirarse ofendida. No obstante, últimamente la rubia se sentía más sensible que de costumbre, puede haya sido producto de ver como el romance fluía en Konoha o el hecho de que ya estaba harta de que Sai y Sasuke la ignoraran. Sea por lo que haya sido, el caso es que ella ya no podía tolerar otro desplante y mucho menos cuando había sido educada y amable.

Le tomó medio milisegundo reaccionar. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor Kiba siempre había sido más grosero con ella que con los demás, sin embargo, esta esta vez no estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo. Así que apretó su puño con fuerza y posteriormente vociferó– ¡¿qué demonios pasa contigo?!

El Inuzuka se paralizó al reconocer angustia en la potente voz de la dama, razón por la cual inmediatamente se volteó a verla. No sería exagerado afirmar que nunca antes la había visto tan enojada y afligida.

-¿Qué dices? –cuestionó atónito, sintiendo que la situación se le iba de las manos.

-Siempre estas molestándome, incluso cuando soy amable contigo así que quiero saber por qué diablos me tratas así –estableció ella firmemente como si le estuviera dando una orden en medio de una misión de rango S.

-Nunca te he tratado descortésmente –repuso él un tanto molesto por la acusación.

-¡Claro que sí! Te la pasas diciendo que soy superficial y me gritas cuando muestro mis sentimientos –refutó ella elevando un poco más su tono de voz y luego ejemplificó– como esa vez que creímos que Sasuke ya nunca volvería a la Aldea, me sentía tan frustrada que lloré abiertamente y me ordenaste que dejara de hacerlo, que él ya no era el mismo y que lo aceptara de una vez.

Lo recuerdo bien, esa vez me molesté conmigo mismo por no ser capaz de consolarla, y verla sufrir así por alguien como Sasuke sacó lo peor de mí –recordó en silencio el Inuzuka mientras apretaba los dientes con fuerza al revivir la impotencia de ese momento– no podía acercarme a ella, ni podía voltear el rostro para fingir que no sabía lo mal que se sentía tan solo por no verla llorar.

-También cuidé de tu cuerpo cuando te adentraste en la mente de Obito ¿no? –recriminó el castaño arrepintiéndose de inmediato. Si ella analizaba su relación a partir de allí, de seguro descubriría los sentimientos que el bestial shinobi mejor guardaba.

-Es verdad –aceptó ella bajando la mirada de manera pensativa.

-Tampoco le des mucha vuelta al tema, rubia –sugirió de manera orgullosa y despreocupada el castaño.

-Te comportas de manera errática y bipolar –masculló Ino y esas palabras parecieron hacer mella en el sujeto, quien lentamente clavó la vista en el suelo. Su flequillo le cubrió los ojos y solo sus filosos colmillos resaltaban en su abatido rostro.

-Cuando se trata de las vida de los demás te resulta fácil pero cuando se trata de tu propio entorno no tienes idea ¿verdad? –habló el bestial hombre con voz inusualmente clama y pausada, casi como si estuviera conteniendo forzosamente sus emociones.

-No es así –intentó refutar ella, sin embargo fue interrumpida por la imagen que se dibujaba frente a ella. Y es que al levantar el rostro, la mirada del shinobi mostraba rastros de un inmenso desamor que aun resonaba.

-No seas hipócrita –exclamó el castaño con voz calma esperando que su tortura terminara pronto. Pese a eso no pudo contenerse y agresivamente añadió– ¡si verdaderamente quisieras esas respuestas, ya las habrías descubierto hace mucho tiempo pero a ti te resulta imposible escuchar a alguien además de Sasuke y Sai!

-Te estoy escuchando ahora, Kiba –señaló ella enojada por el rumbo que había tomado la conversación– ¡Madura de una vez y háblame!

-¡Olvídalo! –se negó el rotundamente cansado de que ella lo abrume de esa manera tan insistente y caprichosa.

-¡Bien! –sentenció ella rindiéndose a la posibilidad de establecer algún tipo de tregua. No importaba cuanto valorara la amistad y el compañerismo, Ino no se arrastraría por nadie.

0000000000

Al igual que Kiba, Ino siguió su camino a paso firme. Estaba furiosa pero no era el momento apropiado para dejar que sus sentimientos afloren, después de todo aún era la acompañante de los ninjas de Suna y cumpliría con su trabajo con la solemnidad que requería. Aun no eran las diez de la mañana para cuando se detuvo frente al hotel, no obstante ya todos estaban esperándola. Al verlos a la distancia esbozó una sonrisa amistosa y saludó a los shinobis extendiendo la mano al cielo y agitándola levemente.

-Ohayo –saludo la rubia recibiendo la misma cortesía– pensé que aún tenía tiempo –acotó luego sintiendo que había perdido la noción del tiempo.

-Aún es temprano pero todos parecen ansiosos este año –señaló Kankuro mirando de reojo a sus estudiantes, y tan solo entonces Ino se percató de la cantidad de gente que circulaba por las calles esa mañana.

-Las finales empiezan a las once así que es normal que la gente aproveche a hacer compras de último momento –consideró Gaara, quien vestía su siempre formal y pulcro traje de Kage.

-Eso me recuerda que aun debemos pasar por Yakumo-chan –acotó Yukata recordando a la joven de cabellos castaños y provocando que Ino asintiera.

-De seguro ya está libre, así que apresurémonos –señaló la rubia y prontamente todos se pusieron en marcha. No obstante los ánimos y emoción que parecían expandirse por todo Konoha, al llegar al lugar indicado una imagen poco grata se dibujaba ante sus ojos.

-Gomenasai, gomenasai, lo repararé –exclamaba consternada la Kurama mientras sostenía entre sus manos los trozos de vasija rota, misma que se había quebrado en el proceso de llevar todas las antigüedades frágiles al depósito para la reparación de la tienda.

-¡Debes estar bromeando! –Gritaba su jefe furioso por el accidente– ¡Sin importar lo que hagas ya no podré venderlo!

-Entonces permítame pagar por él –sugirió la castaña desesperada y temerosa de la ira de su superior. Lo último que quería era perder su empleo pero parecía ser que no sería capaz de enmendar su error.

-¡Ja! Ni con un año de tu salario llegarías a pagar la mitad de su valor –se burló el hombre, quien sin olvidar el coraje que sentía por la pieza estropeada, levantó su brazo amenazantemente para luego arremeter contra lo que quedaba del jarrón, arrancándolos de las manos de la dama y cortándola un poco con los bordes en el proceso.

La castaña se quejó levemente aprisionando los cortes de sus manos para detener el sangrado, así que no vió cuando el déspota hombre levantó su brazo contra ella una segunda vez. Atinando a abofetearla, arremetiendo contra ella implacablemente, no obstante su intensión, la arena de Gaara envolvió su brazo llamando la atención del sujeto quien forcejeó unos segundos hasta que notó que el esfuerzo sería inútil.

-Le agradecería que por favor desestimara la decisión de dañar a mi nueva asistente –exclamó el pelirrojo y los ojos del dueño de la tienda se abrieron de par en par. Es verdad que Gaara era joven, pero vestía el atuendo tradicional de Kazekage y eso bastó para que el hombre se intimidara por su presencia.

-¿Asistente? –repitió el empleador sin comprender lo que sucedía. La arena del Sabuko No se retiró al sentir que los músculos de su brazo se relajaban.

-Aparentemente usted ya no requiere de sus servicios –respondió con seriedad Kankuro uniéndose al teatro que su hermano menor había montado– pero parece ser el Kazekage difiere de su opinión.

-De seguro Yakumo-chan se encontraría más a gusto en un entorno laboral más tolerante –opinó Yukata guiñándole el ojo a la Kurama quien no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo.

A penas hace unos minutos maldecía mi suerte y de pronto llega él y lo cambia todo –pensó repentinamente la castaña quien bien podría haber llorado de felicidad en ese momento– ¿por qué alguien así aparece justo ahora que había decidido valerme por mi misma?

-¿Qué dices Yakumo? –Cuestionó el Kage del país del Viento mirando fijamente a la dama de ojos café– ¿te interesaría venir con nosotros a Suna?

-H-Hai –respondió casi en un susurro sin ser capaz de formular otra respuesta. Su mente le pedía a gritos que lo alejara para no tener que depender de nadie, para poder enfrentar sus problemas por su cuenta, para no deberle nada a nadie. Deseaba decirle que su intervención no solo era innecesaria sino indeseada no obstante no podía hacerlo, porque en el fondo se sentía feliz y se odiaba a sí misma por eso.

-Supongo que eso lo resuelve todo –exclamó Ino tomando del brazo a la castaña y apartándola del sujeto para encaminarse hacia el estadio donde se llevarían a cabo las finales.

-Por cierto, aquí está su jarrón como nuevo –entregó el pelirrojo en mano la pieza reconstruida con su propia arena, misma que no había dejado ni una grieta visible o palpable– considérelo una cortesía de parte de la Aldea de la Arena.

Dejando al dueño de la tienda de antigüedades boquiabierto, los shinobis siguieron su camino en compañía de la ahora desempleada Yakumo, quien se veía gravemente preocupada.

-Vaya idiota –se quejó la Yamanaka una vez que se encontraron fuera de la vista de autoritario empleador. Sin embargo, Yakumo estaba demasiado ocupada maldiciéndose a sí misma como para responder, razón por la cual bajó la mirada para no mostrar sus penosos ojos.

-Gomenasai –se disculpó Gaara repentinamente sorprendiendo a los presentes– quizás hubieses preferido que no interviniéramos –consideró en voz alta.

-Estoy agradecida de que lo hayan hecho, eso es lo que me molesta –reveló la castaña tomando por sorpresa a todos menos al menor de los Sabuko No.

-Yakumo-chan… –masculló dama de ojos celestes compadeciéndose a lo que Kankuro posó su mano sobre el hombro de la rubia y luego le hizo un gesto con la mano, solicitándole que esperara y observara. Él mismo desconocía estas nuevas actitudes de su hermano así que supuso que lo mejor sería observar un poco antes de intervenir. La ninja médico comprendió y obedeció al instante al Jounin de Suna para posteriormente analizar la situación en silencio junto a él y Yukata.

-No tienes que hacerlo todo tú sola –manifestó Gaara sin expresión en el rostro mientras sus ojos observaban de reojo a la castaña– no es como si tuvieras que pagar por tus errores pasados martirizándote. Es normal que nos equivoquemos a veces, después de todo somos humanos.

-Quería ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para no depender de nadie –repuso ella frunciendo levemente el entrecejo como si se aferrara a ese sueño.

-¿Puede volverte fuerte si no hay nada que te lastime? –Cuestionó y los inquietos ojos de la Kurama se encontraron los aguamarina de él, detuvieron su marcha con lentitud y entonces el reformuló– En otras palabras, ¿de qué serviría ser fuerte si no tienen nadie a quien proteger?

-No tengo hermanos y no dirijo una aldea –estableció ella un tanto molesta al considerar que él aconsejaba desde una posición sumamente cómoda.

-No solo cuido de ellos, protejo lo que quiero proteger aunque no sea mi obligación –corrigió él sin estar seguro de poder explicarse con claridad por lo que luego argumento– pero para eso debo apoyarme en mis compañeros y amigos.

-De cualquier manera, no tienes que venir con nosotros si no quieres –especificó Kankuro para que la chica no se hiciera una idea equivocada– solo fue una excusa para que ese tipo te dejara en paz.

-Arigato pero iré con ustedes –resolvió decididamente la Kurama puesto que se sentía en deuda con los shinobis de la Arena y no podía estar tranquila hasta saldarla. Indudablemente, esta reacción provocó conmoción en los presentes, nadie esperaba que dejara su vida en Konoha para saldar una deuda– al menos por un tiempo.

-¿Estás segura Yakumo-chan? –indagó la rubia esperando que la joven no tomara una decisión de la cual pudiese arrepentirse en el futuro.

-Hai –afirmó la aludida con tal convicción que fue difícil para alguien más volver a cuestionar sus motivos y resoluciones.

No mucho después de esa conversación, llegaron a destino. Kankuro se separó del grupo para reencontrarse con sus alumnos en la parte de la tribuna destinada a los participantes y senseis y Gaara ascendió hasta lo más alto del sector de espectadores para saludar cordialmente a los líderes de las principales aldeas ninjas y tomar su lugar como Kazekage.

Ino, Yukata y Yakumo consiguieron asientos gracias a que el Akimichi les guardó lugar, de no haber sido por el bonachón difícilmente podrían haberse sentado juntas puesto que, a pesar de ser temprano aun, el lugar ya estaba repleto.

-Gracias Chouji, siempre me salvas de estas cosas –reconoció la rubia a su compañero de equipo.

-No hay problema, supuse que esto se llenaría después de ver la cantidad de gente que paseaba por la aldea esta mañana –comentó el castaño y luego informó– incluso vi a Shikamaru y Temari.

-Ahora que lo dices él pasó por Temari-san temprano esta mañana –recordó la pelinegra, quien apenas se despertaba cuando vió como ellos se alejaban del hotel.

-Aparentemente Tsunade los convocó para una reunión de último momento –informó él levemente abriendo un paquete de papitas para entretenerse hasta que comenzaran los combates.

-¿Qué habrá sucedido? –preguntó la Yamanaka esperando que su amigo tuviese alguna pista.

-No tengo idea pero Shikamaru se veía bastante pesimista, casi como si tuviera un mal presentimiento sobre el motivo de esa reunión.

-¡Parece que ya va a comenzar! –exclamó entusiasta la Kurama al ver una nube de humo blanco en medio de la arena.

00000000000

-Mendokusei, ¿qué trae entre manos Tsunade con esas decisiones de último momento? –se quejaba el manipulador de sombras ingresando al edificio junto a su compañera.

-Para ser sincera, a mí tampoco me agrado que me dejara fuera de los combates más importantes –concordó la Sabuko No mientras meditaba las recientes medidas que la Quinta había tomado.

-Supervisar los combates de Naruto y Sasuke será una molestia –soltó el Nara junto a un suspiro mientras se llevaba ambas manos a los bolsillos.

-No hagas nada imprudente –solicitó ella mirándolo de reojo mientras consideraba que la magnitud de los enfrentamientos que el shinobi debía monitorear podría ponerlo en peligro.

-No tienes que decirlo, soy un vago después de todo –le recordó sonriéndole. Indisputablemente el ver que la rubia se preocupaba por él lo hacía feliz, de cierta manera le recordaba lo importante que era él en su vida– la idea de intervenir en algo problemático no se me seduce para nada –agregó para tranquilizar a la kunoichi de Suna.

-Entonces empecemos de una vez –exclamó ella. Ambos hicieron un sello de manos dejando atrás una nube de humo blanco y en otra similar reaparecieron en el medio de la arena del estadio ante los impacientes ojos de la audiencia.

-Bienvenidos a las finales de los Exámenes Chunin –exclamó Temari una vez que el bullicio de la multitud se apaciguó– Mi nombre es Sabuko No Temari y junto a Nara Shikamaru seré la sensora de los combates este año.

-La modalidad de los combates será individual y cualquier participante puede rendirse cuando lo crea conveniente. Sin embargo, si creemos que hay un ganador evidente nos tomaremos la libertad de detener el duelo –añadió el domador de sombras para luego proceder a explicar las reglas que regirían ese año– Debido a que tenemos concursantes sobre calificados este año, se impondrán algunas limitaciones a saber: está prohibido utilizar cualquier tipo de Senjutsu y toda variación del Sharingan estándar. Si llegado el caso esto sucede, tanto Temari como yo intervendremos en la contienda y descalificaremos a quien haya desobedecido esta regla.

-Parece ser que este año hay un espectador muy importante en la tribuna, Tsunade –comentó el Raikage al divisar al señor feudal del país del Fuego junto a su mujer y al menos una decena de guardaespaldas.

-Ciertamente es inusual, jamás viene en persona a ver los exámenes –relató la Senju un tanto desconcertada.

-No puedes culparlo, el héroe del mundo shinobi y el último usuario del Sharingan pelearan hoy –estableció la Mizukage sonriendo seductoramente– yo tampoco quisiera perderme un encuentro así.

-Al parecer el primer enfrentamiento será entre Kumo y Konoha –señaló Gaara al ver a los dos genin en el centro de la arena.

Salvo por el Uzumaki y el Uchiha, los Genin de ese año demostraban un nivel homogéneo lo cual parecía entretener al público. No hubo necesidad de que ambos sensores permanecieran en la arena por lo que solo se turnaban cuando los enfrentamientos terminaban. Los combates reñidos producían incertidumbre y adrenalina, indudablemente los ninjas sabían cómo mantener la atención de los espectadores. No obstante, el público solo pareció enardecer cuando Naruto se presentó en el campo de batalla. Su contrincante era un chico de Iwagakure que, a pesar de temblar como una hoja, no estaba dispuesto a retirarse sin pelear lo cual alegró al rubio hiperactivo.

Tal y como lo había dispuesto la Godaime, Shikamaru descendió de aquel lugar en las gradas que se reservaba para los sensores y el personal responsable de la seguridad del estadio. A paso lento bajó peldaño a peldaño las escaleras mientras Temari subía por las mimas después de haber monitoreado una interesante contienda. Al cursarse en el camino no dijeron nada, ni siquiera se miraron a los ojos, mantuvieron esa fría indiferencia con la que se trataban en público en todo momento puesto que consideraban inapropiado y tedioso mezclar asuntos laborales con temas personales.

Sin embargo, la Sabuko No no logró llegar hasta ese pequeño lugar de descanso desde donde podía admirar los movimientos de los Genins a la perfección, sino que se detuvo en las escaleras un momento y elevó la vista hacia el sector donde los concursantes y sus senseis aguardaban a ser llamados para competir. Fue entonces que advirtió la escudriñadora mirada de Kirimaru sobre ella y un desagradable escalofrío le recorrió el cuerpo.

El peliplateado no se inmutó en lo absoluto a pesar de haber sido descubierto, sentía que no había motivo para esconderse después de haber confesado sus sentimientos. La Jounin, por su parte, esbozó una expresión de desagrado y posteriormente volteó el rostro groseramente para hacerle saber que no solo lo menospreciaba sino que de ella solo obtendría desaires. Y mientras todo esto ocurría, el enfrentamiento de Naruto ya había comenzado razón por la cual la rubia apuro el paso para ver pelear al Uzumaki junto a la sensora de la segunda etapa, puesto que el sensor de la primera estaba ocupado en una misión.

-Ese chico es interesante –acotó Anko una vez que la rubia de Suna se encontró a su lado, obligando a la oyente a posar sus verdosos ojos sobre el Genin de Iwagakure.

-También uso esas garras de acero en las preliminares –comentó la Sabuko No centrándose en las armas del concursante– pero claro está, no mostró todo su potencial esa vez.

-Tendrá que apresurarse esta vez –observó con una sonrisa despiadada en el rostro y luego añadió– sino demuestra todo lo que tiene antes de que Naruto termine con él su esfuerzo será en vano –opinó confiada de las habilidades del Uzumaki.

En cuanto al rubio realmente se lo veía entretenido, aún no había generado un solo Kage Bunshin no Jutsu puesto que se había sorprendido al experimentar en carne propia las habilidades del Genin de Iwa en Taijutsu. El niño utilizaba dos guantes de los cuales salían cuadro garras metálicas de unos diez centímetros de largo y cinco de espesor, mismo que iba disminuyendo al llegar a las afiladas puntas. Dichas garras eran maniobradas como si fueran una extensión de su cuerpo, claramente el joven las había utilizado por mucho tiempo. Era preciso tanto para atacar como para defender, lo cual parecía emocionar a Naruto quien esperaba un contrincante noble que peleara con él sin temor.

Eventualmente, el Uzumaki tomó su distancia para convocar sus clásicos Kage Bunshin no Jutsu y obtener así una ventaja numérica. No obstante, el pequeño Genin no se quedó atrás puesto que rápidamente incrustó sus garras en el suelo liberando una pequeña cantidad de chakra y luego volvió a ponerse en guardia para soportar lo mejor posible los golpes de los clones. Al cabo de dos o tres minutos se apartó rápidamente del lugar y formaciones de roca se elevaron desde el suelo en forma de espinas atravesando y destruyendo a una buena cantidad de clones.

-¡¿Qué demonios fue eso?! –cuestionó Anko impresionada sin perder detalle, indudablemente no esperaba nada del humilde shinobi.

-¿Quién diría que se trataría de un estratega? –sonrió la rubia al decir esto puesto que le simpatizó la idea de que tuviese que prever o guiar las acciones de sus oponentes para que su ataque fuese certero.

Tiene un jutsu muy interesante –consideró en silencio Temari comprendiendo que, si bien era lento, las espinas emergerían eventualmente dañando todo a su paso– claro que para poder ejecutar adecuadamente un jutsu así requieres de otros que te ayuden a sobrevivir durante el tiempo que tu chakra necesita para moldear e impulsar la roca –criticó considerando que el Genin aun carecía de dichas técnicas suplementarias– además me pregunto si podrá minimizar el tiempo de elaboración del jutsu si entrega menos cantidad de chakra y por ende manipula cantidades menores de roca.

-¡Sugoi! Eso fue asombroso –alagó el jinchuriki a su atónito contrincante quien no esperaba recibir elogios de parte de su rival.

-A-arigato gozaimasu –tartamudeó levemente el niño sin bajar la guardia.

Me recuerda un poco a Hinata cuando éramos niños –pensó el Uzumaki con una amplia sonrisa en el rostro.

El ninja de Iwa decidió entonces empuñar y arrojar varias shurikens simultáneamente mientras acortaba la distancia entre él y Naruto para combatir cuerpo a cuerpo. Siempre que se le presentaba la posibilidad, incrustaba sus garras en el suelo y nuevamente el rubio tenía que hacer artimañas para no ser herido por las puntiagudas formaciones de piedra. Paulatinamente, se fue cansando de la situación y optó entonces por terminar la pelea con un Ransengan pero su contrincante no se daría por vencido con tanta facilidad y, al ver al poderoso jinchuriki correr hacía él, de inmediato supo que debía esquivar ese ataque a como dé lugar.

Fue entonces que, sin saberlo, respondió a la pregunta de Temari. Clavó un vez más sus garras en el suelo, pero esta vez liberó una cantidad de chakra menor haciendo imposible que Naruto pudiese calcular el tiempo de ejecución del jutsu rival y lugar de donde saldrían las espinas de piedra. Para ser honesta estoy segura de que, aunque ese no hubiese sido el caso y el rubio hubiese encontrado una manera de rastrear el jutsu, de todas maneras hubiese elegido no esquivarlo para continuar atacando frontalmente como lo hizo.

El Rasengan de Naruto casi había alcanzado su objetivo cunado una pequeña y simple espina salió disparada a toda velocidad del suelo y para incrustarse en la muñeca del Uzumaki, quien impulsivamente sacudió su mano hacía atrás en un brusco movimiento producto de la repentina e inesperada sensación de dolor que su extremidad experimentaba. Pese al violento movimiento, su Rasengan no se disolvió sino que fue expulsado hacia las gradas realizando un movimiento aleatorio. Rápidamente Shikamaru tomó acción colocándose enfrente de la tribuna que se encontraba en peligro y de inmediato realizó varios sellos de mano.

-¡Muévete Shikamaru! –ordenó Naruto sin comprender qué demonios hacía el sujeto colocándose agrede en una situación tan comprometida.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –habló la Mitarashi sorprendiéndose de la imprudencia del sensor, quien no parecía dispuesto a moverse. Sin embargo, al no obtener respuesta apartó su mirada del combate para mirar a Temari quien ya no estaba a su lado.

-Kage Nui no Jutsu –exclamó extendiendo su sombra cuando el Rasengan estaba a tan solo unos cinco metros de él.

Debo atravesarla con mi sombra y hacerla explotar pronto –se apresuraba el Nara sin estar completamente seguro de lograrlo– maldita sea, mi jutsu es demasiado lento… a este paso…

-Dai Kaimatachi no Jutsu –escuchó repentinamente y dejando de ver el Rasengan de Naruto, bajó la vista para encontrarse con la espalda de Temari. Con un movimiento certero de su abanico, la dama de Suna había apartado la bola de energía de chakra del estadio, misma que terminó explotando en el cielo sin ocasionar daños.

¡Esa mirada! –se alarmó Kankuro al ver los tenaces y decididos ojos de su hermana resuelta a arriesgarse por su compañero.

Dicho gesto tampoco pasó de ser percibido por Gaara, quien sin poder contenerse se puso de pie con los ojos abiertos de par en par sin poder creerlo en verdad.

Esa sanguinaria mirada solo se la he visto en los momentos en los que la vida de Kankuro o la mía han peligrado –meditó el pelirrojo sin ser capaz de apartar la vista de su hermana mayor– sin embargo esta imagen no miente, ella estaba verdaderamente preocupada por él.

La explosión en el cielo logró sacar a los hermanos de la arena del trance en el que se encontraba. Kankuro se cruzó de brazos como repudiando la idea que mente había formulado en base a lo ocurrido y el Kazekage volvió a su asiento sin decir una palabra. Por su parte, Temari se volteó para mostrarle al atónito manipulador de sombras su más furiosa expresión.

-Pensé que no ibas a hacer nada imprudente –le recriminó rechinando los dientes producto de la ansiedad y el temor que le había provocado el hecho de que ese ataque casi alcanzara al vago– ¡¿cómo se te ocurre intentar estallar el Rasengan de Naruto a esa distancia?! –regañó furiosa.

-Gomen –se disculpó él rascándose la nuca, con una sonrisa nerviosa pero sin pretextos de por medio. Era bien sabido por el Nara que su vida corría más peligro ahora, que la había irritado que antes, cuando el jutsu de Naruto estuvo a punto de golpearlo.

-¡Nee-san! ¡Nee-san! –llamaba insistentemente un niño del público hasta que finalmente captó la atención de los sensores. Al recibir la mirada de sus mayores soltó pícaramente– no sabía que eras la novia de Shikamaru-nii.

-¿T-Tú? –soltó ella ruborizándose levemente al reconocer al pequeño. Se trataba del mismo niño con el que había jugado el día que discutió con Gaara y posteriormente con Shikamaru.

-¿Conoces a estos niños? –cuestionó el azabache estupefacto e intrigado al mismo tiempo.

-Temari-nee nos enseñó algunos juegos el otro día –respondió el pequeño haciendo caso omiso a la incómoda situación de ambos ninjas– oye Shikamaru-nii ¿cuándo vayas a visitarla a Suna me llevas?

-No es lo que piensas –corrigió orgullosamente la Jounin de la Arena y luego volvió a extender su abanico.

000000000

-¿Qué sucedió? –Indagó Yakumo ya que no podía ver con claridad la arena después de que el humo blanco del Rasengan descendió– ¿por qué Shikamaru-kun no se movió?

-Porque de haberlo hecho el ataque de Naruto hubiese dañado el sector del público donde están los niños –exclamó Chouji entendiendo finalmente las acciones de su amigo.

-Ahora que lo dices no lo había notado, es cierto los niños están allí detrás –acotó Ino entiendo finalmente las irracionales y absurdas medidas que había tomado. La voluntad de fuego que el Nara protegía no le permitió quedarse de brazos cruzados al ver a los infantes en peligro– por eso quiso atravesar el jutsu con su sombra.

-Afortunadamente Temari lo comprendió antes que nosotros –exclamó aliviado el bonachón y luego opinó sinceramente– no estoy seguro de que Shikamaru hubiese sido capaz de amortiguar los daños tan bien como lo hizo ella.

-Independientemente de eso, ella no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados mientras veía como Shikamaru arriesgaba su vida –comentó confiada sintiéndose tranquila de saber que su amigo estaba a salvo a su lado. Inmediatamente después volvió a sentir el chakra de la Sabuko No por lo que advirtió– oh miren, de seguro disipara la nube de humo pronto.

-Kamaitachi no Jutsu –se escuchó exclamar a la sensora y luego se vió como se retiraba de la arena con una expresión que denotaba su incesante enfado.

-Va a golpearlo cuando todo esto termine –presagió el Akimichi con una sonrisa de lado.

-No pensé que fueran tan cercanos, anoche se ignoraron durante toda la reunión –recordó Yukata un tanto asombrada de lo que veía.

-¡Continúen! –ordenó Shikamaru una vez que el jutsu de Temari expulso todo el humo del estadio.

-Son bastante indiferentes en público, de hecho siempre discuten cuando están juntos por más de diez minutos –aceptó la Yamanaka, demostrando que se trataba de una pareja poco común. Pero inmediatamente agregó– supongo que les cuesta trabajo admitir sus sentimientos.

-¿No lo entiendo del todo? Si ambos sienten lo mismo el uno por el otro ¿por qué no están juntos? –cuestionó inocentemente la castaña.

-Porque Shikamaru es demasiado perezoso como para inmiscuirse agrede en algo tan complicado como el amor –explicó Chouji relajadamente y luego detalló– siempre está quejándose de lo problemáticas que son las mujeres y aun así es el primero en sonreír cuando le informan que Temari vendrá.

-Y porque Temari-san nunca abandonaría Suna, quizás no lo sepan pero su devoción hacia nuestra Aldea es mucho más grande y noble de lo que se imaginan –acotó Yukata misteriosamente, generando cierta curiosidad en los presentes. Al notarlo creyó conveniente seguir un poco más sin revelar información relevante– yo también soy una kunoichi de Suna pero incluso así, solo soy una espectadora más que ansía el regreso de Temari-san cada vez que se va.

Sabía que era un miembro importante del concejo pero jamás imagine que ella generara ese tipo de lealtad y empatía en los shinobis de Sunagakure –pensó la rubia de la Hoja percatándose de que aún había muchas cosas que desconocía.

-El ganador: Uzumaki Naruto –anunció el Nara marcando el final del encuentro.

-¡¿Ya terminó?! –Preguntó Ino sorprendida y luego se quejó– no puede ser, ni siquiera vi como lo derrotó.

-Creo que nos dejamos llevar por la situación de esos dos y olvidamos el encuentro –admitió el gordinflón un tanto apenado.

-Deberemos poner más atención al siguiente enfrentamiento –sugirió la pelinegra y los cuatro clavaron la vista en la arena mientras asentían.

00000000000

Yukata no se equivocaba en lo absoluto. Solo quedaba un enfrentamiento en las finales y era, infaliblemente, uno de los más esperados. Sasuke Uchiha se presentó en la arena con expresión de molestia en el rostro. Ciertamente toda esa burocracia de tener que tomar un examen para el cual estaba sobre calificado no iba para nada con él. Afortunadamente pronto todo terminaría, solo debía vencer a este último contrincante.

-Fuiste bastante rápida, ni siquiera noté cuando desapareciste –acotó la Mitarashi mirando pícaramente a la Sabuko No.

-Bueno… se supone que debo estar atenta al combate –se justificó la rubia desviando la mirada con el propósito de mantenerse seria.

-Entiendo que no hayas permitido que el Rasengan de Naruto estallara en la cara de Shikamaru pero, ¿cómo sabias que él no se movería? –cuestionó Anko fijando la vista en el Nara.

-Shikamaru es un perezoso mal hablado, pero jamás se apartará del peligro hasta que los niños estén a salvo –relató la kunoichi de Suna y tan solo entonces la pelimorada notó que, de no haber actuado como lo hicieron los sensores, la trayectoria del ataque del Uzumaki inevitablemente hubiese impactado contra el sector de la tribuna donde estaban los pequeños estudiantes de academia.

Abajo en el centro de la arena, el Uchiha recorría a su oponente con la mirada de arriba abajo. Realmente no le pareció la gran cosa, se veía igual al pequeño shinobi de Suna que había vencido tan fácilmente las rondas anteriores. No valía la pena malgastar chakra con alguien así por lo que sería más sencillo y hasta compasivo esperar a que mostrara uno o dos jutsus para que se cansara y luego noquearlo.

Al sentirse amenazado por la escrutiñadora mirada del azabache, el Genin adoptó una postura defensiva. Contraria a la actitud de su oponente, el usuario de Dojutsu ni siquiera se puso en guardia, en lugar de eso estiro su brazo y arrogantemente le hizo un gesto con la mano, como invitándolo a comenzar la batalla. El ninja de Kiri se sintió amedrentado pero aun así lanzó varias bombas de humo y cambio su postura por una ofensiva.

Bombas de humo contra un Sharingan, tiene que ser una broma –subestimó Sasuke mientras sus pupilas se tornaban rojas y en ese momento vió como varias agujas shebon se dirigían hacia él. Por lo que rápidamente tomó un kunai y desvió todas y cada una de ellas– parece ser que no esta tan mal después de todo –reconoció en silencio después de la táctica del pequeño.

No obstante, no llegó a relajarse lo suficiente como para esperar a que el humo se disipara puesto que sintió el chakra del niño sobre él. Inmediatamente alzó la vista y desenvainó su katana para detener la patada descendente del shinobi con el lado de la hoja que carece de filo. Advirtiendo que su ataque no daría en el blanco, el joven ninja de la Aldea de la Niebla cambió de posición para afirmarse en la espada del Uchiha e impulsarse a sí mismo hacia atrás.

Dio por sentado que no lo cortaría –se percató el azabache enfureciéndose al entender que su contrincante ya se había anticipado a la actitud que él tomaría en batalla– ¿por qué estoy tan molesto? No es como si fuera un genio por predecir que no terminaría con él de un solo golpe, pero arriesgarse a actuar acorde a ello… eso solo demuestra su soberbia… es inaceptable.

-Hump, veamos si tienes con que respaldar esa altanería –exclamó el Uchiha una vez que el humo se disipó por completo. Sin embargo, las palabras del shinobi de Konoha no lograron mermar en el de Kiri, sus ojos se mostraban desafiantes y esa seguridad no pudo ser tomada como otra cosa más que insolencia– Katon: Gokakyu no Jutsu –invocó rápidamente.

A pesar de la agilidad del shinobi del país del Agua, fue imposible ponerse completamente al resguardo del jutsu de Sasuke, e inevitablemente una de sus piernas fue alcanzada por las llamas. Soportando como podía el ardor en su piel, el menor moldeó chakra dentro de si hasta transfórmalo en agua la cual vertió sobre su herida.

Solo puede transformar una pequeña cantidad de chakra en agua pero aun así… –caviló Sasuke considerando que su potencial excedía su rango y edad– sería imprudente de mi parte permitir que existiera un shinobi como él fuera de Konoha.

-¿Puedes continuar? –cuestionó el Nara al chico que cojeando se alejaba de Sasuke que comenzaba a caminar hacia él.

-Hai, aun puedo pelear –respondió el shinobi de Kirigakure lanzando varios sellos explosivos que el Uchiha esquivó con facilidad.

Sin mostrarse harto de las artimañas del pequeño niño de Kirigakure, Sasuke decidió que terminaría con todo en el siguiente ataque. Si había sido considerado con aquel joven de Suna era solo porque no lo consideraba un rival digno, pero este chiquillo era diferente. El poder entre ellos dos era claramente desbalanceado, no obstante el Uchiha reconoció en el joven Genin un potencial que lo asqueaba.

De haber crecido, sin dudas hubiese sido un buen shinobi –caviló el poseedor del Sharingan bajando la cabeza para que su sádica sonrisa no fuera visible con facilidad– es una pena que eso no vaya a suceder.

Acto seguido invocó su Chidori, ciertamente planeaba asestarle un golpe fatal puesto que su chakra no solo era audible y visible sino que además desbordaba de su brazo, denotando que su potencial destructivo estaba incrementado en un cincuenta por ciento al menos. Si un Chidori normal podría haber atravesado el corazón de su oponente con facilidad, este Chidori podría haberlo cortado al medio.

-Suficiente –decretó Shikamaru, puesto que como sensor no podía permitir que un ganador tan obvio asesinara a un concursante solo para divertir al público– el encuentro terminó –habló mientras Sasuke fruncía el entrecejo sin disipar su jutsu –Sasuke Uchiha es el ga…

Pese a su intensión no pudo terminar su anuncio puesto que el Uchiha arremetió contra el Genin de todas maneras. Herido, petrificado por la velocidad y siendo consciente de que el impacto terminaría con su vida, el pequeño no fue capaz de moverse razón por la cual Shikamaru se vió en la necesidad de recurrir a su Kagemane con el fin de inmovilizar a Sasuke.

Maldita sea, es muy rápido –notaron inmediatamente ambos sensores concientizándose de que el jutsu del Nara, una vez más no llegaría a tiempo. Sin esperar ordenes, la Sabuko No se arrojó al vacío desde la tribuna y, extendiendo su abanico en el aire, generó una corriente de viento en sentido contrario hacia donde ella se dirigía con el propósito de impulsarse.

-¡Temari, tu abanico! –solicitó con desesperación el domador de sombras esperando que la aludida lo arrojara en el medio del camino y así su Kagemane obtuviera una sombra extra en la cual apoyarse, lo cual le permitiría agilizar el recorrido del trayecto hasta el Uchiha.

-Ya sé, ya sé –mitigó ella volviendo a cerrarlo para esperar el colisión contra el suelo. Sin embargo, en lugar de dejar ir su arma como lo había planeado el genio de la Hoja, la embajadora de Suna clavó su abanico en el suelo y, saltando sobre éste, tomó el envión necesario para alargar con la sombra de su propio cuerpo el jutsu del Nara.

Todo sucedió demasiado rápido como para poder ser analizado y lo siguiente que los espectadores vieron fue a Temari parada frente al Chidori de Sasuke mientras su sombra se fusionaba con la del Uchiha inmovilizándolo. Prontamente la sombra de Shikamaru abandono a Temari para concentrarse solo en el poseedor del Sharingan, mismo que se volteó y descargó su jutsu en el suelo imitando las acciones del Nara. Inmediatamente después de que el Chidori tocó el piso, el domador de sombras deshizo su jutsu y una explosión se generó por la repentina y brusca liberación de electricidad en la tierra. Sasuke se alejó, saliendo despedido sin sufrir ningún daño y Temari fue apartada del peligro por el Kageyose no jutsu de Shikamaru. Sin dudas, todo había resultado mucho más problemático de lo que el vago hubiese deseado. Una vez que el humo se disipó la tribuna aclamó enardecidamente a los sensores quienes, una vez más, se habían robado toda la atención del público.

Solo entonces el Nara bajó a la Sabuko No al deshacer su técnica. Y con clara molestia en el rostro caminó hasta donde ella y el Uchiha se encontraban para recriminar– ¡¿estás loca?! ¡Solo tenías que arrojar tu abanico!

-No hubiese llegado mucho más lejos y en un día sin nubes que den sombra hubiese sido lo mismo que nada –contradijo ella sin aceptar el regaño en lo absoluto y con ironía cuestionó al cruzarse de brazos– ¿o acaso piensas que tengo la fuerza de Sakura?

Pudo haber sido imprudente, pero la dama tenía razón. Temari no tenía la fuerza física necesaria para arrojar su abanico lo suficientemente lejos como para que Shikamaru extendiera su sombra y atrapara a Sasuke a tiempo.

-Hubieses muerto si Shikamaru no llegaba a tiempo –acotó Sasuke denotando la seriedad y peligro de su jutsu.

Vaya… sabía que su ego no era algo para tomarse a la ligera pero quién diría que llegaría a cegarlo –meditó en silencio la embajadora, asombrada de que alguien con un Dojutsu tan poderoso no fuese capaz de ver algo tan evidente.

-No lo entiendes –respondió la rubia al Uchiha– yo nunca estuve en peligro –acotó dejando allí la discusión para alejarse de los shinobis y proceder a recoger su abanico.

-Mendokusei –masculló con molestia Shikamaru, sintiendo todavía el temor que el verla actuar de manera tan imprudente le había ocasionado– que forma tan cruel de vengarse –masculló tomando las acciones de la kunoichi como una despiadada represalia por lo sucedido en el enfrentamiento que protagonizó Naruto.

-¿A qué se refirió? –Inquirió atónito el aún Genin de la Hoja mientras establecía– estaba completamente desarmada frente a mí.

-Quiso decir que yo no iba a dejarla morir –suspiró el Nara como si se tratara de una conducta irremediable. Posteriormente hizo una pausa para encender un cigarro y luego de exhalar el humo correspondiente a la primera bocanada concluyó– y tiene razón.

-Hump –masculló soberbiamente el alumno de Kakashi y tomando a la ligera al estratega afirmó– no es como si tuvieras muchas formas de detenerme en una situación así.

Cree que soy un perezoso desinteresado y puede que sea cierto, pero cuando se trata de mis amigos me resulta difícil quedarme de brazos cruzados. Y como si esto no fuera suficiente incentivo, no estamos hablando de una amiga cualquiera sino de Temari. Lo hubiese atravesado con mis sombras de ser necesario–pensó despiadadamente sorprendiéndose de sí mismo.

-Tu voluntad para matar es más que evidente, serías un buen Anbu –aceptó el manipulador de sombras volteándose para alejarse del centro del campo de batalla– pero no deberías subestimar la determinación de los demás.

Sasuke comenzó a retirarse de la arena fingiendo no haber tomado en serio las palabras del domador de sombra. El sensor se dispuso entonces a anunciar– el ganador de este encuentro: Sasuke Uchiha.

Una vez finalizado el encuentro, Shikamaru caminó pausadamente hasta el paralizado niño de Kirigakure– ¡Oye! –Llamó su atención para prontamente cuestionar– ¿eres idiota? Si ves que tu vida está en peligro renuncia y ya –sugirió con liviandad como si estuviera mencionando lo obvio– Esto no es una misión ¿sabes? Él iba a matarte.

-Kirimaru-sensei dijo que no me rindiera porque él no me tomaría en serio, dijo que debía mostrar todo lo que tenía antes de que él me noqueara como lo hizo con el chico de Sunagakure –reveló el aun atemorizado shinobi.

Ese idiota –maldijo en silencio el Nara buscando con la mirada a Shiruba, el cual se mostraba aun sorprendido por lo sucedido –claramente no se lo vio venir, pero si vas a arriesgar algo arriesga tu vida, no la de tus estudiantes.

-Mendokusei –balbuceó por lo bajo y luego apagó su cigarrillo antes de solicitar– por lo pronto quédate aquí, los médicos ninjas no tardaran en tratar tu pierna.

El niño asintió y observó al pelinegro alejarse mientras Hana y su equipo llegaban para socorrerlo.

000000000

-Eso fue inusual –le comentó por lo bajo la elegante dama a su marido.

-¿Te sorprendió el chico Uchiha? –cuestionó el señor feudal.

-No, no es eso precisamente –negó su esposa depositando su pequeño abanico sobre sus labios como meditando la situación que acababa de presenciar– más bien me asombró el trabajo en equipo de esos dos sensores, puede que ahora estén discutiendo vívidamente pero al momento de actuar se complementaron bastante bien.

-No esperaras que ellos… –anticipó el Daimyo la decisión de su mujer.

-Dijiste que yo podía elegir esta vez –reprochó ella dando a entender que la opinión de su consorte no tendría peso en esta ocasión.

-Pero se suponía que elegirías dos shinobis –recalcó él, exaltado por las desfachatadas ocurrencias de querida esposa.

-¿Acaso ellos no son shinobis? –Cuestionó sarcásticamente bajando su abanico para revelar la inconformidad que su rostro expresaba– te lo advierto desde este momento, o me acompañan esos dos sensores o yo no voy.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –exclamó buscando amainar la discusión para luego conceder– te prometo que hablaré con la Hokage mañana mismo.

-Será un viaje interesante –acotó complacida la mujer.

-Ciertamente –admitió él no tan entusiasta al discernir de la opinión de su mujer.

No muy cerca de esa parte del estadio, el equipo de Asuma y sus acompañantes aun comentaban lo sucedido.

-Vaya Temari fue sorprendente, calculo a la perfección el tiempo que le llevaría a Shikamaru detener a Sasuke –alagó Yakumo sin ser capaz de contemplar la situación completamente.

-Más bien lo forzó –corrigió Ino aun temerosa de que el Chidori llegara antes que el Kagemane.

-¿Lo forzó? –repitió Yukata sin comprender a lo que se refería la rubia.

-Temari obligó a Shikamaru a cerciorarse de que su jutsu detuviera a Sasuke poniendo en riesgo lo que él más aprecia –explicó Chouji solemnemente pero ante las desconcertadas miradas de las damas tuvo que especificar– a ella misma.

-Es decir que…–comenzó a razonar la Kurama pero fue rápidamente interrumpida por la Yamanaka.

-Shikamaru podría no haber alcanzado a Sasuke a tiempo, pero si Temari estaba de por medio entonces las probabilidades de fallar se computaban en cero –aseveró la rubia perturbando un poco a la castaña aunque la pelinegra no pareció inmutarse. Parecía ser que ya era de su conocimiento la devoción y medidas extremas que la Sabuko No utiliza cuando debe hacerlo.

000000000000

-Tengo que decir que eso fue interesante –admitió Anko una vez que Temari volvió junto a ella– pero ¿no bajaras a dar el discurso de despida?

-Hump, él puede hacerlo solo –respondió la Sabuko No casi haciendo un puchero al mirar al pelinegro en el medio de la arena buscándola con la vista.

-Con que sigues enojada por lo del Rasengan de Naruto –notó la Mitarashi con una sonrisa socarrona en los labios y los ojos brillosos al reconocer el sentimiento debajo de esa ira.

-Como si eso fuera poco acaba de regañarme porque no procedí como él lo había planeado –comentó ofendida por el reproche del Nara y luego soltó con sarcasmo– pues que me disculpe por mi deficiente telepatía.

-Diablos, no puedo creer que me perderé esta novela el año entrante –exclamó Anko sintiendo que iba a extrañar ver pelear a esos. Los enredos amorosos no son lo suyo realmente pero, cuando hay violencia de por medio, siempre se puede contar con que la pelimorada estará observando atentamente.

-¿No estarás aquí el año que viene? –cuestionó Temari sin comprender las palabras de la sensora.

-Me temo que no, tendré que ocuparme de otras cosas –comentó posando su mano sobre su vientre.

-¡No me digas que…!

-Oh sí –afirmó Anko dejando boquiabierta a su interlocutora por lo que prosiguió– mentiría si dijera que lo planeamos, ciertamente la noticia me tomó por sorpresa pero me ha llegado a gustar la idea.

-Vaya… felicidades –soltó sinceramente la rubia cuando por fin logró salir de su asombro– no quisiera ser descortés pero no tengo la más mínima idea de quién es el padre.

-Está por allá, con los demás senseis –señaló sin dar mayor explicación e, indudablemente, la Jounin de Suna no necesito más detalle una vez que sus verdosos ojos alcanzaron al experimentado sujeto.

-Entiendo…

-Por cierto, si no bajas pronto es probable que él venga hasta aquí –mencionó la dama de ojos cafés mientras divertidamente apreciaba la expresión malhumorada que Shikamaru exhibía al mirar fijamente a Temari– parece ser que no planea hacer nada hasta que vayas.

-Tsk, mendokusei… –exclamó ella por lo bajo extendiendo su abanico para planear sobre él hasta la arena.

Y parece ser que ya se te están contagiando sus malos hábitos también –pensó entretenida la Mitarashi.

-¿No podías decir dos palabas juntas sin mí? –reprochó la Sabuko No aun molesta por las diferencias que habían tenido durante todo el día.

-También es tu trabajo ¿no? –Contratacó él con ironía frunciendo el ceño– ¿o es que ya se te olvidó?

Temari optó por no le responderle directamente pero la mirada que le dirigió fue fulminante. Entonces elevó la vista al público y con voz fuerte y clara aclamó– gracias a todos por venir hoy, los ganadores de las batallas serán ascendidos a Chunins automáticamente.

-Pese a los obvios resultados, una evaluación más detallada será entregada a los respectivos Kages para que consideren la situación particular de cada uno de sus shinobis –acotó Shikamaru y tan solo entonces los espectadores comenzaron a pararse y retirarse del coliseo– esperamos que hayan disfrutado de los combates.

-En marcha, aún hay papeleo que hacer –ordenó la rubia autoritariamente caminando hacia la salida.

Shikamaru frunció el entrecejo por la actitud combativa de la kunoichi pero comprendió que enfrentarla no los llevaría a nada así que en silenció la obedeció. Ya casi estaban saliendo del estadio cuando Shiho apareció y, fingiendo torpeza, chocó contra el Nara para que éste la sostuviera al evitar que la dama cayera.

-Gomenasai, no te vi Shikamaru-kun –se disculpó falsamente provocando que la irritación de la embajadora de Suna aumentara.

-No hay problema, yo también venía distraído –exclamó apartando sus manos de la joven para retomar el rumbo hacia las oficinas. No obstante, la clara intención del domador de sombras, la decodificadora no lo iba a dejar ir tan fácil.

-¿No es gracioso? Te estaba buscando por todos lados y termino encontrándote de la manera más desacertada –manifestó ella, provocando que la Sabuko No alzara una ceja sin poder creer que el azabache realmente se estuviera creyendo toda la pantomima que la rubia armaba– te quería dar esto antes de que te fueras –informó extendiéndole un ungüento curativo.

-Gracias pero no me lastimé –rechazó él educadamente un tanto incomodo por la situación en la que estaba.

-¿En serio? Después de que te hicieras cargo de la situación casi por tu cuenta hace un instante es impresionante que no tengas ni un rasguño –alagó la rubia de Konoha inspeccionando más de cerca el cuerpo del Nara, invadiendo su espacio personal.

¡Por kami-sama! Temari va a asesinarla –pensó considerando la posibilidad de tener que mediar entre esas dos para que Shiho no muriera de forma sangrienta, pero al dirigir la vista hacia donde la Sabuko No se suponía estaba, notó que ésta ya había comenzado a caminar fuera del lugar por su cuenta.

-Debo irme –sentenció él sin apartar la mirada de la rubia de Suna quien cada vez se alejaba más y más, casi como si acelerara el paso agrede.

-Pero aun no aceptas mi ungüento –señaló Shiho como si fuera una niña pequeña. Shikamaru prácticamente le arrebató la pomada de entre las manos y salió corriendo detrás de la dama de ojos verdosos, quien ya no era visible desde donde él estaba.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo...**

_¿Por qué será que estamos bien un día y luego peleamos tres? -murmuró Shikamaru._

_-¿Ésta es tu forma de decir que ya te cansaste? –increpó Temari._

**Reviews**

**fruit993: **Me alegra que te haya gustado, fue muy poco de shikatema pero vendrá más lo prometo! De haber confesado allí estoy seguro de que la virilidad de shikamaru hubiese corrido riesgo, espero te haya gustado este cap tambien. Saluditos.

**TemariAckerman06:** Antes de poner orden en la vida de temari tuvo que poner orden en los examenes chunin Y en la actitud de su compañera sensora *guiño* *guiño* estos dos se van a despedir pronto pero no sin algunos asuntitos importantes de por medio. Besitos!

**Mitchel0420:** Me pregunto cuanto te falta para evolucionar y en que pokemon te convertiras xD Me alegra que te hayas divertido, te cuento que el unico que es un poco tosco con sakura es sasuke y no es para nada oc, es lo que kishi nos ha mostrado en manga infinidad de veces, el resto solo estan intentando explicar el punto de vista de sasuke y resaltan que es una buena kunoichi pero no esta al nivel de sasuke y naruto -principalmente porque esos dos estan asquerosamente desbalanceados con respecto de todos no solo de sakura-. El bro shukaku ya deberia prepararse para la guerra en otra historia ¬¬ odiarme? arika me adora xD y yo a ella por supuesto... supongo que esa afirmacion solo corrobora tu hipotesis de que soy buena comerciante jaja besitos.

**anamicenas:** Tu review me alegró el día y sentí que era mi deber hacértelo saber. La verdad es que me resulta sumamente difícil manejar tantos personajes a la vez y el hecho de que te haya parecido bien como salió todo me ha emocionado por sobremanera. Yukata es una descarada pero le funciona bajo la lógica de "si realmente le gustara Temari se cuidaría más para no iniciar sospechas" es difícil no fangirlear sus momentos hasta yo suspiro de vez en cuando escribo jaja. Gracias a vos por leer y comentar todas las semanas aunque me ponga un poco extensa y pesada con los caps besitos!

**Lady Kiam: **¿Qué tipo de intriga tenes?Quizás sea algo relacionado a algun elemento que haya explicado tácitamente en cuyo caso, no me molesta explicarlo sino que es mi deber hacerlo. Medio que Hinata sería buena para la mitad de los hombres de Naruto, en especial si consideramos que tiene un carácter muy codiciado por los hombres asiáticos. No sé si el "suerte, me gustó la historia" fue a modo de despedida xD de ser así, lamento no haber cumplido con tus estándares y espero que encuentres una historia que te guste :) Saluditos.

**WhiteTigerKiara:** La razón por la cual no lo entendes es porque recién viste el segundo lemon xD el tercero fue modificado siete malditas veces para que no se asemejara a los anteriores. Todos estamos con los exámenes, de no ser porque tengo un buen colchón de capítulos se me dificultaría subir uno por semana. Gracias por leer y comentar! Saludos ^^


	12. Dos Medias Lunas

Sean todos muy bienvenidos a la pagina 201 uno de este fic, si ya leyeron todo eso y aun falta más. ¡Espero que disfruten el capitulo de esta semana!

**00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Dos** **Medias Lunas**

¡Baka! –Maldijo mentalmente Temari al Nara mientras caminaba aceleradamente hacia el palacio del Hokage– como no puede deshacerse de esa greñuda de manera amable le sigue el juego en lugar de mandarla a volar –se quejó frunciendo el entrecejo– no puede decime que me ama porque es problemático entonces decide no hacerlo ¿existe acaso algo que él pueda hacer? –se preguntó furiosa e inmediatamente después se detuvo por completo al notar que se estaba dejando llevar por la ira que la actitud de Shiho había despertado en ella– no es como si esperara que él le dijera lo nuestro para sacársela de encima –meditó por un momento manteniéndose inmóvil– ahora que lo pienso nuestra relación está estancada en un desquiciante punto medio entre la amistad y el noviazgo. Yo tengo mis motivos para no esclarecer nuestra situación y avanzar al siguiente nivel en este momento. Sin embargo, no entiendo por qué él esta tan cómodo así a pesar de haberme asegurado que iba en serio –consideró sintiéndose un poco agobiada por sus propias dudas y como si de una revelación se tratara la respuesta se hizo más que evidente– supongo que espera que le cuente todo sobre la semana de los mil vientos… lo haré cuando lo solucione.

En ese momento estaba más que lista para reanudar en paso, no obstante no lo hizo ya que sintió como una mano se posaba en su hombro. Se volteó lentamente y al encontrarse con el perezoso e indignado rostro de Shikamaru no pudo hacer otra cosa que ponerse a la defensiva.

-¿Es necesario que te adelantes así, mujer problemática? –la regañó él cuando finalmente estuvo frente a ella.

-Pensé que seguías ocupado hablando de pomadas curativas o estrechando relaciones sociales –repuso ella ácidamente lo cual pareció disgustar por sobremanera al domador de sombras.

La embajadora de Suna ya había superado el malestar que le había ocasionado la escena que Shiho había montado pero aun así no podía relajarse ante tales palabras. Por alguna razón se sentía completamente frustrada, casi como si no pudiese expresar una sonrisa amable que pusiera fin a las disputas. De alguna manera, sentía la imperiosa necesidad de responderle, de discutir con él, de decirle lo idiota que era.

-Tsk –masculló el azabache y nada más. Ningún otro sonido salió de sus labios, en lugar de detenerse a defenderse siguió el rumbo hacia las oficinas administrativas. La rubia estaba más que asombrada, estaba segura de que en ese momento discutirían nuevamente pero eso no sucedió.

¿Se habrá hartado de mí? –Se preguntó mientras veía la espalda del shinobi que avanzaba sin mirar atrás– Sé que puedo ser muy fastidiosa cuando quiero y quizás esta vez fui muy lejos –pensó acelerando el paso para caminar a su lado y mirándolo de reojo reanudó ese hilo de pensamiento– yo sé que no tiene motivos para defenderse, no hizo nada malo después de todo. No obstante, pensé que se esforzaría en el intento de hacérmelo saber… supongo que esta es otra de esas cosas que no puede decir –sentenció clavado la mirada en el suelo sin llegar a comprender los motivos que limitaban al Nara.

El trayecto restante desde donde se habían reencontrado hasta el edificio administrativo presentó uno de los pocos silencios incomodos que Shikamaru y Temari habían compartido. Una vez que llegaron a la oficina cada quien tomó asiento frente a sus respectivos escritorios esperando que los informes llegaran pronto. No mucho después de eso un shinobi trajo las carpetas con los datos de los ninjas que habían concursado en las finales, mismas que deberían ser revisadas y entregadas nuevamente junto a un breve ensayo sobre las sugerencias que los sensores consideraban pertinentes a cada caso.

Una vez que volvieron a quedar a solas ambos se levantaron de sus asientos para ojear el primer caso y debatirlo. Sin embargo, ni bien la rubia puso sus manos sobre los papeles, el azabache suspiró hondamente y luego murmuró– ¿por qué será que estamos bien un día y luego peleamos tres? –dicho comentario llegó íntegramente a los oídos de la dama de ojos verdosos quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que observarlo incrédula.

-¿Ésta es tu forma de decir que ya te cansaste? –increpó ella de manera arrogante provocando que él perdiera finalmente los estribos.

-¡¿Por qué tienes que ser tan problemática, mujer?! –indagó furioso una vez que logró arrinconarla contra una pared. Y sosteniendo sus muñecas, afirmó su rodilla entra las piernas de la dama para evitar que se moviera más de lo necesario al momento de reprochar– ¡Es casi como si disfrutaras al complicarlo todo!

La situación oscilaba entre lo molesto y lo excitante. El respirar el aroma natural de su piel y tenerlo tan cerca en un lugar tan prohibido logró ruborizarla pero no por ello se olvidaría de la discusión. Su inconsciente la obliga a no oponer resistencia a la autoridad del Nara y su mente le decía que no podía perder el pleito después de todos los sucesos que habían acontecido ese día. Complaciendo a ambas, optó por no intentar liberarse del agarre del azabache durante el altercado.

-¡¿Yo complico todo?! –Cuestionó irónica y fastidiada para luego corregir– ¡tú eres el que decides ignorarme deliberadamente y arriesgarte a pesar de haber prometido que no lo harías!

-¡Sí cometí un error, pero te vengaste y con creces al ponerte en el camino del Chidori de Sasuke, ¿no crees?! –soltó él, notando el creciente rubor en las mejillas de la rubia, mismo que contrastaba ampliamente con su ojos desafiantes.

-¡Hump! –musitó ella altaneramente apartando la mirada al girar la cabeza y levantar el mentón, casi como si estuviera orgullosa de su travesura.

Convencido de que nada de lo que dijera la haría entrar en razón, decidió entonces llamar su atención de otra manera, por lo que inadvertidamente apresó la oreja de Temari entre sus labios y, antes de que ella pudiese reaccionar, comenzó a mordisquearla. Incapaz de hacer otra cosa, la dama de la Arena emitió un sutil gemido que logró estimular al domador de sombras. Sin detenerse a meditarlo, Shikamaru afianzó su postura levantando lentamente su rodilla para frotarla contra la intimidad de la Jounin.

Escucharla respirar con dificultad al gemir y llegar a percibir la calidez de su aliento lo provocaba más de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir después de una discusión inconclusa. Sus labios se apartaron el lóbulo de la rubia para disponerse a marcar besos húmedos en su cuello, con cada rose de su lengua sobre la tersa piel un poco más del aroma de la kunoichi era liberado.

-Nee… –masculló con dificultad y voz entrecortada la Sabuko no al verse impedida de normalizar su respiración y, tan solo cuando él escuchó su voz, soltó sus muñecas para afirmar sus manos en la cintura de la kunoichi quien se estremeció cuando él bajó su pierna para apoyar completamente su cuerpo el de ella y dejarle sentir la firmeza de su erección a través de la tela– Shikamaru… –llamó entre suspiros al sentir los apetecibles labios del azabache sobre su piel– detente…

-¿Por qué? –indagó él sin suspender el vaivén de sus caricias al no poder pensar en la razón.

-Podría entrar alguien –argumentó ella apartándolo levemente de sí mientras lo veía a los ojos para que entendiera que no era el lugar apropiado.

-Es verdad –admitió él de mala gana enfrentando la situación– sería muy sospechoso que cerráramos la puerta con llave –opinó en voz alta considerando las opciones.

-No importa como lo veas, es arriesgado que lo hagamos aquí –concordó la rubia una vez que examinó visualmente todos los detalles de la oficina. Pero no conforme con la situación, se acercó seductoramente al Nara y enredando delicadamente sus brazos en el cuello del shinobi agregó en tono pícaro– pero si terminamos de trabajar temprano podemos ir a mi habitación, estoy segura de que Kankuro no volverá temprano si sale a comer con Chouji e Ino mantendrá ocupados a Gaara y Yukata, ¿qué dices?

-¿Cuál es el primer expediente? –preguntó besando los labios de Temari, quien no pudo evitar esbozar una sonrisa victoriosa cuando se separaron.

-Si no me equivoco estamos de suerte porque creo que es el de Naruto –informó ella dando a entender que al menos tendrían un caso divertido para debatir. Y como si la discusión anterior nunca hubiese sucedido, comenzaron a trabajar amenamente entre risitas sensuales y comentarios sugerentes.

0000000000

-Nunca pensé que ver pelear a dos shinobis pudiese ser tan emocionante –comentaba Yakumo aun sorprendida por el espectáculo que había presenciado.

-Es una pena que tengamos que esperar hasta el año que viene para volver a verlos –acotó Ino entrelazando sus dedos detrás de su espalda mientras elevaba la vista al claro y despejado cielo azul.

-El tiempo pasará antes de que lo noten –alentó Kankuro deteniendo su marcha para anunciar –me llevaré a estos tres a almorzar, se lo han ganado después de todo –informó señalando con el pulgar sobre su hombro a sus estudiantes– y ya tengo planes para la noche así que no me esperen despiertos.

-Yo voy contigo Kankuro-san –aclamó Yukata y luego reveló misteriosamente– hay algo que quiero comprar.

-De acuerdo, diviértanse todo lo que quieran pero recuerden que mañana partiremos a primera hora –le recordó Gaara para que no trasnocharan más de la cuenta.

-Hai hai– mitigó el castaño retirándose junto a sus shinobis y la pelinegra.

-¿Tú también vas con ellas mañana, Yakumo-chan? –indagó la Yamanaka un tanto curiosa.

-Hai, por eso mismo debo ir a mi apartamento y empacar antes de ir a informarle a mi tío que me mudaré por un tiempo –comentó ella haciendo un diagrama mental de los pasos que seguiría esa tarde para dejar todo en orden.

-¿Tu tío es el líder de tu clan? –inquirió el Kazekage meditando la situación.

-Sí, él es el responsable desde que murieron mis padres –respondió la castaña sin sentir ya esa penetrante melancolía al hablar de su familia.

-¿Crees que deba hablar con él para que no se preocupe? –preguntó el pelirrojo sin estar seguro de cómo debería proceder en una situación así.

-No, no en necesario –exclamó la Kurama sonriéndose por la seriedad que el Sabuko No había adquirido de repente y, sonrojándose por la propuesta, manifestó– mi tío es una persona muy comprensiva y amable, así que no será necesario.

-Oh ya veo –resolvió él suspirando aliviado de no tener que tomar partida.

-Gracias por invitarme a ver las finales contigo Ino-chan, me divertí –manifestó la Kurama radiantemente al detenerse en la esquina para separarse de los shinobis– nos vemos mañana –saludó a ambos antes de seguir por su rumbo a solas.

-No hay de que Yakumo, adiós –respondió la rubia saludando con la mano.

-Hasta mañana –expresó Gaara despidiéndose.

Una vez que la rubia de la hoja quedó a solas con el Kazekage, su perversa mente no pudo contenerse –no creas que no te vi –soltó pícaramente mientras buscaban algún restaurante para almorzar.

-¿Uhmm? ¿De qué hablas? –averiguó desconcertado el pelirrojo examinando la expresión facial de la Yamanaka con la vista.

-¡De Yakumo, por supuesto! –reveló ella eufórica al oler otro romance en el aire, pero sus palabras no consiguieron que el shinobi de Suna comprendiera de qué iba el asunto por lo que ella agregó– te gusta ¿no?

-¿Me gusta? –Preguntó él con usual calma, intentando vislumbrar qué podría llevar a la dama de ojos celestes a pensar algo así– me gusta hablar con ella –reveló meditando en profundidad la pregunta– pero no sé si me gusta como mujer.

-¿Está bien si comemos aquí? Parece que hay promoción dos por uno –interrumpió ella la conversación señalando un restaurante tradicional a lo que él asintió aprobatoriamente para luego ingresar junto a ella. Su conversación no volvió a reanudarse sino hasta que ambos se encontraron sentados y habiendo ordenado ya sus alimentos Ino continuó– ¿no sabes si te gusta como mujer por la charla que tuvimos? –indagó creyendo que quizás había enredado más la mente del de ojos aguamarina en lugar de ayudarlo.

-No, no es eso –rechazó él la premisa para luego esclarecer– gracias a esa charla sé que Matsuri no me gusta pero no creo que sea tan fácil determinar cuando una persona te gusta –monologó sintiendo que estaba siendo poco claro, por lo que reformuló– en otras palabras, es fácil saber que alguien no te gusta porque no te sientes atraído, pero es difícil saber cuándo alguien te gusta porque esa atracción podría no ser producto del amor.

-Comprendo lo que dices, estás confundido por la posibilidad de sentir empatía por ella –resolvió ella acertadamente mientras meditaba la situación –supongo que tampoco la conoces lo suficiente como para poder decidir si te gusta o no– estableció la rubia recostándose contra el respaldar de su asiento.

-De todas maneras, no entiendo qué es lo que te lleva a pensar que me gusta –soltó él probando el primer bocado de su comida– ¿por qué ella y no cualquier otra chica?

-No lo sé, podría haberse tratado de un presentimiento –aceptó ella denotando que en sus palabras había espacio para un margen de error– pero me dio la impresión de que es la única persona con la que no piensas cuidadosamente las cosas antes de proceder.

Al escuchar esto, Gaara se abstuvo de introducir en su boca ese trozo de comida que se encontraba a medio camino y depositándolo en su plato por otro instante afirmó– no lo había pensado así.

-¿Recuerdas lo que pasó hoy con el sujeto de la tienda de antigüedades? –Indagó a lo que él asintió– bueno… estaba pensando que luego de eso te esforzaste en hacerle saber que no tenía por qué ir contigo a pesar de lo sucedido, pero cuando ella dijo que iría de todas formas sonreíste levemente.

-¿Lo hice? –averiguó sorprendido de sí mismo.

-Debo confesar que de no ser por Kankuro jamás me hubiese dado cuenta –se explayó ella recordando que el marionetista había sido el que le había sugerido observar antes de intervenir–Yakumo tiene una sonrisa amable sin embargo, me parece doblemente amable cuando te sonríe a ti, aunque solo podría ser mi imaginación.

-¿Kankuro? ¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto? –inquirió escéptico de la participación del castaño en un argumento así. No obstante, Ino no llegó a responder ya que los recién ingresados clientes del restaurante se detuvieron frente a su mesa en camino a la propia.

-¿Ino? –nombró el Aburame sorprendido de verla almorzar a solas con el Kage de Suna.

-No los molestes Shino, lo sentimos no quisimos importunar –se disculpó la Hyuga con voz suave sintiéndose un poco incomoda al ver como el Inuzuka tenía que presenciar lo que parecía ser una cita entre la rubia y el pelirrojo.

-No es nada de eso –se apresuró a negar la Yamanaka haciendo que las sospechas incrementaran en Kiba quien no pudo hacer otra cosa que apartar la mirada con marcada molestia y buscar rápidamente alguna excusa que le permitiera salir de esa bochornosa situación.

-Allí hay una mesa libre –señaló el bestial shinobi sin volver la vista sobre Ino y Gaara. Sin dejar que nadie dijera algo más ordenó peyorativamente– vámonos antes de que les echemos a perder su cita.

-Kiba –masculló la Hyuga como regañándolo maternalmente y haciendo una reverencia a modo de despedida se apresuró a alcanzar al Inuzuka.

Shino solo suspiró ante la escena y luego exclamó– discúlpenlo, ha estado raro todo el día.

-Puede que sea mi culpa –confesó la rubia captando la atención del domador de insectos, quien cautelosamente le dirigió una escrutiñadora mirada a la florista para percibir su congoja– esta mañana discutimos –informó sin entrar en detalles.

-Ya veo –soltó el Aburame comprendiendo los motivos que llevaban a la rubia a pensar así.

-Tsunade le pidió a Ino que nos acompañara a mis shinobis y a mí durante nuestra estadía en Konoha –explicó el pelirrojo para luego agregar– pero por diferentes motivos mi grupo se separó y solo quedamos nosotros esta vez.

-En nombre de mi equipo lamento haber mal interpretado la situación, considerarán lógico que lo hiciéramos después de que ayer comentaras que romperías tu compromiso –reveló el Aburame demostrando que la cadena de eventos se prestaba para arribar a tal conclusión.

-Por supuesto, por eso mismo no hay nada que perdonar –concordó el Kazekage para posteriormente dar rienda suelta a sus dudas– no obstante no entiendo por qué Kiba reaccionó de esa manera, casi parecía enojado al vernos aquí.

Gaara tiene razón, Kiba parecía enojado y su mediocre intento por disimularlo no ayudó en nada ¿pero por qué se enojaría al verme en una cita con Gaara? –Se preguntó en silencio la Yamanaka para luego relacionar– ¿tendrá que ver con eso que me dijo hoy sobre que prestarle atención solo a Sai y Sasuke? No, no puede ser… debería estar feliz si ese fuera el caso puesto que le estaría demostrando lo contrario y ya no tendría razón para considerarme superficial.

-Kiba es más complejo de lo que aparenta, pero esto no es algo a lo que deban prestarle especial atención –aminoró en un intento de cubrir las emociones de su amigo ya que consideraba que debería ser él mismo quien las exteriorizara llegado el caso– si me disculpan, mis compañeros me está esperando para almorzar –exclamó antes de retirarse.

Aquí hay perro encerrado –caviló la rubia sintiendo suficiente curiosidad como para indagar en el caso más tarde.

000000000

-Hasta que llegas –bufó el Inuzuka una vez que su compañero de equipo se sentó junto a ellos.

-Estaba reuniendo información valiosa –acotó el Aburame en su defensa.

-¡Hump! Como si me importara –exclamó el castaño sin querer escuchar los detalles de la vida amorosa de la Yamanaka.

-Kiba… –masculló con tristeza en la voz la ojiperla compadeciéndose del dolor que debería sentir para adoptar una postura tan combativa con sus propios amigos– ¿Por qué no escuchas lo que Shino tiene para decir? –sugirió.

-Entonces supongo que no te interesa saber que Ino no está teniendo una cita sino que está en una misión –estableció el domador de insectos captando toda la atención del Inuzuka quien disimuladamente lo miró con atención– es la guía de los shinobis de Suna, aparentemente los demás tenían cosas que hacer y por eso ellos están a solas.

-¿Ella te lo dijo? –indagó esperanzada Hinata sintiendo que esclarecer la situación ayudaría a calmar al de colmillos rojos en la mejillas.

-No, Gaara me lo contó –corrigió él y al ver el ahora abochornado rostro de su compañero continuó– lo que Ino me informó es que discutiste con ella esta mañana.

-Tsk, no tenía necesidad de decirte eso –se quejó abiertamente el castaño cruzándose de brazos– tampoco fue la gran cosa, solo le dije que dejara de andar de chismosa y se metiera en sus cosas.

-¿Por qué le dirías algo así? –preguntó anonadada la peliazul.

-Porque comenzó a interrogarme y no quería detenerse… era molesto –sentenció marcando su irritación.

-Y peligroso, pudiste terminar diciendo algo que no quieres y para prevenir eso la insultaste –dedujo acertadamente Shino contemplando la situación.

El Inuzuka inmediatamente comenzó a degustar un bocado de comida para no tener que responder, no era su intensión darle la razón a Shino pero parecía ser que el adiestrador de insectos había dado en el blanco.

-Kiba-kun… creo que deberías hablar con ella nuevamente –sugirió con timidez Hinata sin estar segura si era apropiado dar su parecer sobre un asunto tan personal, y ante el desconcierto de sus compañeros explicó– no creo que a Ino le guste pelear contigo y tú tampoco te vez muy feliz con esta situación.

-Hinata tiene razón –concordó el de lentes oscuros contemplando posibilidades más pesimistas– además, si no arreglas las cosas, probablemente ella termine descubriendo tus sentimientos.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo hablaré con ella –exclamó exasperado el castaño un tanto cansado de platica que compartían– me disculparé con ella pero nada más –limitó y prontamente los tres se retiraron del restaurante luego de haber pagado por sus almuerzos.

Fuera de las instalaciones, el criador de perros se encontró con su fiel can que aguardaba por él y, después de caminar varias cuadras con sus amigos, el equipo de Kurenai fue interceptado por la estudiante de Tsunade.

-Hinata –llamó la pelirrosa para que la aludida volteara y notara su presencia, una vez que el equipo ocho espero a ser alcanzado ella retomó la palabra– te estuve buscando por todos lados –confesó con una sonrisa inquieta en los labios.

-¿A mí? –cuestionó escéptica la Hyuga mientras se señalaba a sí misma a lo que la Haruno asintió. Un tanto sorprendida, la peliazul buscó explicaciones en las miradas de sus compañeros pero éstos se encontraban igual o más desinformados que ella. Por esta razón ella preguntó– ¿se te ofrece algo Sakura-chan?

-Quisiera hablar contigo de algo… en privado –agregó provocando que el Aburame y el Inuzuka soltaran alguna excusa poco labrada y se retiraran para brindar privacidad a las damas.

-Dime, ¿en qué puedo ayudarte? –indagó amablemente la ojiperla haciendo que Sakura reconsiderara seguir adelante, no obstante, la ninja medica sabía que había llegado a un punto sin retorno por lo que buscó la forma más adecuada de comenzar con la charla.

-¿Vistes las finales Chunin hoy? –inquirió Haruno presuponiendo que así había sido.

-Hai, fue muy emocionante –opinó la peliazul y luego halagó– me imagino que estas muy feliz por tus compañeros de equipo.

-No solo estoy feliz por ellos, sino que creo que el Naruto que vimos hoy es un Naruto muy diferente a aquel chiquillo con el que formé equipo de niña, es más que evidente que ha crecido y madurado hasta convertirse en un verdadero hombre –aduló la pelirrosa ruborizándose levemente al sentirse orgullosa del Uzumaki.

Finalmente todos ven lo que vales Naruto-kun, me siento feliz por ti –meditó la peliazul complacida de que el rubio estuviese obteniendo el reconocimiento que tanto merece después de esforzarse toda una vida.

-Hai –exclamó afirmativamente ella para que la Haruno continuara.

-Es por eso que he estado pensando en el de otra manera últimamente y lo que quería preguntarte, bueno es… ¿te parece bien que salga con Naruto? –la pregunta la descolocó totalmente, jamás había sentido algún poder sobre el Uzumaki como para imaginar que alguien consultara con ella ese tipo de cosas por lo que la Hyuga se vió en la necesidad de esclarecer la situación.

-Naruto-kun y yo no estamos saliendo –exclamó la ojiperla al notar que Sakura le estaba pidiendo autorización para salir con el futuro Hokage.

-Lo sé, pero también sé que siempre te gustó y no quisiera herir tus sentimientos –se explicó la ojijade sintiéndose un poco mal por el desamor que le tocaba vivir a Hinata.

-Gracias por tu consideración pero... no necesitas de mi permiso para tomar algo que siempre ha sido tuyo, las cosas no han cambiado tanto como crees ya que eras y sigues siendo la única persona en su corazón –detalló con una sonrisa que difícilmente podría calificarse de triste ya que inconscientemente se había dado por vencida mucho tiempo atrás –ahora si me disculpas tengo entrenamiento con Neji-nii hoy y no me gustaría llegar tarde –se despidió junto a una pequeña reverencia para posteriormente encaminarse hacia la mansión Hyuga.

0000000000

Exhausto y empapado en sudor, el desnudo cuerpo de Shikamaru se dejó cae junto al de Temari, quien aún respiraba agitadamente. Se mantuvieron en silencio por varios minutos regularizando sus latidos. El latente calor de un verano que moriría en breve impidió que la transpiración que experimentaban se secara completamente, razón por la cual se removieron un poco sobre las sabanas buscando escapar hacia aquellos ínfimos sectores que aún se encontraban secos.

-Tomaré un baño –decidió en voz alta la Sabuko No convencida de que no podría aplacar el calor de su cuerpo de otra manera. No obstante, no se levantó de la cama con rapidez como lo habría hecho otras veces sino que se sentó en ella perezosamente y dirigió su mirada al rostro del Nara, como queriendo grabar esa imagen. Supongo que su falta de motivación en la labor de alejarse de él para ducharse estaba relacionada con el hecho de que saber que pronto debería marcharse.

-Nee –llamó el domador de sombras sin querer ahondar en una discusión pero sin querer dejar pasar la plática tampoco –casi me matas del susto cuando pasaste sobre mí para interceptar a Sasuke.

-¿Y cómo crees que me sentí yo cuando me di cuenta de que ibas a hacer estallar el Rasengan de Naruto a pocos metros de ti? –cuestionó ella sin hacerlo soñar como un reproche, demostrando genuina preocupación por el bienestar del azabache.

-Lo sé, lo sé y lo siento –exclamó él aceptando su error y luego agregó– pero prométeme que no volverás a hacer algo tan peligroso.

-Eso suena como lo que yo te pedí antes de que comenzaran las finales –opinó ella a lo que él frunció un poco el ceño esperando ser regañado nuevamente, sin embargo ella agregó algo completamente diferente– supongo que fue injusto de mi parte pedírtelo.

-¿Huh? –masculló expectante, sin comprender bien la conclusión a la que ella había llegado.

-Sería estúpido pedirte que ejecutaras tus jutsu para defender tu cuerpo cuando ni siquiera yo misma lo hago –estableció captando toda la atención del Nara– que seamos shinobis no significa que nos comportemos como armas, por eso mismo no es realmente nuestros propios cuerpos lo que apreciamos más –monologó esbozando una apacible sonrisa, misma que contrastaba ampliamente con sus verdosos ojos los cuales mostraban un brillo desafiante– no es a nosotros mismos a quien protegemos sino a quienes son valiosos para nosotros, así resguardamos nuestra alma –estableció ese hilo de pensamiento que había generado a partir de los sucesos que acontecieron más temprano ese mismo día– por eso mismo no puedo prometerte lo que me pides y, aun peor, debo reconocer que fui egoísta e injusta contigo al exigirte que prometas algo que no serías capaz de cumplir desde el comienzo… gomen.

Siempre que creo que al fin entendí todo ella aparece y muestra algo más, algo que no estaba precisamente oculto pero que aun así era invisible ante mis ojos, algo que me recuerda que en el mundo shinobi no solo hay dolor y desesperación sino también valentía y amor –meditó por un segundo Shikamaru sonriendo sutilmente al sentirse extrañamente reconfortado– No es que me sorprenda, ella siempre ha sido así solo que jamás ha mostrado su lado sentimental o como ella misma lo denomina "débil". Me hace feliz que sienta cómoda diciéndome todo esto.

Prontamente, el shinobi de las sombras borró deliberadamente la sonrisa que sus labios exigían y con una expresión seria en el rostro colocó su dedo índice en la frente de la rubia para llamar su atención. Una vez que alcanzó su objetivo manifestó –baka… ¿crees qué te perdonaré solo porque te disculpas?

-¿Sigues molesto? –preguntó sorprendida de que así fuese, generalmente Shikamaru no era rencoroso y mucho menos con ella.

-Claro que sí –afirmó impregnando de gravedad el asunto– solo te perdonaré si me compensas de alguna manera –estableció y tan solo en ese momento la rubia notó por donde venía el asunto.

-Oh entiendo, debió haber sido terrible para ti –dramatizó la Sabuko No con una sonrisa pícara en los labios. Con movimientos lentos y sin despegar los ojos de las negras orbes, rompió la corta distancia que los separaba para detenerse solo cuando sintió que sus alientos se entremezclaban a cada palabra.

-Traumatizante, diría yo –aseveró mientras intentaba no sonrojarse ante la sugerente mirada de Temari.

-Debes estar tan estresado que dudo que puedas asearte apropiadamente por tu cuenta –opinó rosando sus labios con los de él sin llegar a consumar el beso para luego separarse abruptamente y ponerse de pie– supongo que no tengo más alternativa que ducharme contigo –exclamó y, dándole una buena vista de su desnuda retaguardia, se giró para tomar algunas toallas del armario.

Con una sonrisa ladina en el rostro, el genio de Konoha se puso de pie y tomó la cintura de la dama para apresurar el paso hacia el baño. Una vez allí, Temari abrió el grifo del agua caliente y luego el de agua fría para regular la temperatura y, tras llenar uno o dos cubos, volvió la vista sobre Shikamaru quien se encontraba sentado en un pequeño banquillo desde donde la observaba detenidamente.

Inclinándose de cuclillas y depositando subsiguientemente las rodillas en el suelo para descansar las piernas, la rubia se dio a la tarea de humedecer el cuerpo del azabache con una toalla que mojaba de vez en cuando en uno de los cubos del lavabo. Comenzando por sus tobillos y ascendiendo por sus piernas, la Sabuko No fue empapando y enjabonando con lentitud el cuerpo del Nara mientras éste apreciaba la majestuosa vista que el ángulo en el que había quedado posicionado le ofrecía, siendo capaz de contemplar los pechos de Temari en todo su esplendor.

No solo el sentido visual del shinobi estaba siendo estimulado, ya que las sugerentes y bien proporcionadas caricias que la kunoichi ejercía ciertas zonas de su cuerpo lograban estremecerlo. No obstante, su cuerpo no se manifestó plenamente deseoso sino hasta que ella llegó a la parte interna de su muslo, induciendo a su miembro a endurecerse nuevamente al percibir el roce que su porción adyacente de piel disfrutaba.

La embajadora de Suna sonrió victoriosa al notarlo y, dejando de lado la toalla húmeda que veía utilizando hasta ese momento, tomó el pene del estratega con cuidado para posteriormente atormentarlo con caricias superficiales que no terminaban de saciar el contacto que éste requería. Con la yema de los dedos, dibujó algunos círculos en la punta mientras elevaba la mirada para encontrarse con los insinuantes e impacientes ojos de Shikamaru.

Por momentos gruñía y por momentos gemía, según el tipo de estímulo que ella generaba. Si la dama de ojos aguamarina quería volverlo loco, ciertamente lo estaba logrando. A medida que la embriaguez en el cuerpo de Shikamaru crecía y se exteriorizaba, las tentadoras acciones de Temari fueron cobrando un ritmo más bien constante. Ya no podía seguir con sus travesuras, no cuando la jadeante respiración del Nara y sus leves pero sonoros suspiros la excitaban.

Decidida a incrementar el éxtasis en el Jounin, la Sabuko No apresó el erecto miembro del muchacho entre sus senos e inició entonces ese embriagador vaivén que anhelaba sentir las vibraciones propias del clímax que antecede al orgasmo. Sin poder evitarlo, la arrebatadora sensación que su parte más íntima experimentaba lo llevó a arquear levemente la cabeza hacia atrás. Pese a esto, inmediatamente después volvió su vista sobre ella para no perder detalle. La suave piel que recubría los pechos de Temari brillaba producto del vapor y, por si la sensación no era suficiente por sí misma, la sucesiva imagen de su propio pene desapareciendo y reapareciendo entre el los senos de la dama liberaba una serie de estremecimientos que lo recorrían de pies a cabeza.

-Si-si sigues… así voy a… –balbuceó él con dificultad producto del escaso aire que sus pulmones recibían.

Al oírlo, la rubia desaceleró el ritmo que llevaba para prolongar el efecto que despertaba en su cuerpo. Sin embargo, Shikamaru interrumpió su intensión colocando una mano en su hombro e impidiéndole así continuar. Asombrada y un tanto confundida, la kunoichi levantó la mirada para intentar encontrar respuesta en los ojos del azabache, quien le sonrió amorosamente y tomó el brazo de la dama para depositar un suave beso en la parte interna de su muñeca.

-No quiero acabar sin ti –argumentó colocando la mano que acababa de besar sobre su hombro como pidiéndole que se sentara sobre él. Sonrojada por su actitud y su mirada impregnada de seguridad, la embajadora de Suna se elevó levemente para besar los tentadores labios del Nara mientras se acomodaba sobre él, sosteniéndose desde sus hombros. Shikamaru la envolvió con sus brazos mientras introducía su lengua en la boca de la kunoichi ocasionando que ínfimos hilos de saliva divaguen de cavidad en cavidad con total impunidad.

Lentamente Temari fue adecuándose sobre Shikamaru hasta que éste logró penetrarla por completo. Su vagina se adaptó a la forma de mimbro del azabache sin resistencia y, tras exhalar un hondo suspiro, la rubia y el azabache emprendieron ese emocionante y adictivo baile hacia la locura.

El resplandor verde de sus ojos no llegaba a atesorar las espléndidas corrientes eléctricas que recorrían sus entrañas con cada movimiento. Por su parte, él no llegaba a ahogar su agitado aliento en el cuello de la mujer que se encontraba sobre él. Y a cada embestida se le sumaba el deseo de más, ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a permitir que la intensidad decayera y el impulso los llevó a aumentar la velocidad. Sus cuerpos experimentaban gustosamente la salvaje necesidad de fundirse en uno solo.

Los besos y las caricias oscilaban con naturalidad de un lado a otro, como si el cuerpo ajeno se tratara de un territorio ya conocido y conquistado. Las femeninas piernas se encontraban exhaustas pero sinceramente no le importaba en lo absoluto, no podía detenerse ahora que el ritmo paranoico que se había instaurado promovía cosquillas en la parte baja de su vientre. Él no sería capaz de resistir mucho tiempo más, sus temblorosas manos no llegaban siquiera a simbolizaban la sombra de una fantástica sensación que perforaba su carne, huesos y alma. Al sentir la tibia humedad de ella cubriéndolo, su palpitante miembro expulsó la prueba de su apasionado amor llenándola por completo. El advenimiento del entumecimiento a sus cuerpos les robó el aliento y el silencio reinó por algunos milisegundos.

Sus eufóricos cuerpos recuperaron a bocanadas el oxígeno perdido sin moverse más de lo estrictamente necesario para separar sus sexos. Shikamaru reposó su cabeza en el pecho de Temari y ésta posó con suavidad sus manos en la negra melena buscando que la quietud normalizara el ritmo de sus corazones y la temperatura de sus cuerpos.

Sin embargo, parecía ser que eso no iba a suceder por lo que apartándose un poco del Nara, sin llegar a bajarse de encima, tomó una de las cubetas que descansan en el suelo y sin dudar vertió el agua de la misma sobre sus cuerpos sin previa advertencia.

-¡Kuso! ¡Está fría! –se quejó vívidamente mientras se encogía contra el cuerpo de la dama.

-No te quejes, apenas está a temperatura ambiente –refutó ella intentando mantenerse seria pero una maldadosa sonrisita logró apoderarse de sus labios.

-Si vas a mentir sobre atormentarme al menos no sonrías alegremente –sugirió molesto al observar la divertida expresión que la ojiverde mostraba.

-¡¿Quién está sonriendo?! –preguntó ella fingiendo estar ofendida mientras se ponía de pie para buscar el shampoo y ocultar de esta manera su rostro.

El azabache alzó una ceja sin creerse la pantomima que ella montaba y al suspirar exclamó– mendokusei…

-Te falto "mujer problemática" –señaló ella mientas lavaba la melena negra del Nara.

-Pensé que en este caso ya estaba implícito –acotó él sintiendo como se le erizaba la piel producto del brusco cambio de temperatura. Ella procedió entonces a asear su propio cabello mientras él llenaba el cubo con agua tibia para que ambos se enjuagaran.

-Me pregunto qué tipo de mujer no es problemática según el criterio de los vagos –pensó en voz alta la rubia mientras se daba a la tarea de repetir la labor que había realizado con el shampoo pero utilizando esta vez acondicionador.

-Supongo que aquellas que no se enojan nunca –manifestó él recordando lo molesta que era su madre cuando estaba de mal humor.

-Entonces creo que salvo por Sakura, no pudiste elegir a alguien más problemática que yo –opinó con voz apagada como si estuviera dotando de seriedad y relevancia las palabras del azabache sobre las mujeres.

-¡Hump! no he llegado tan lejos por mi cuenta –exclamó él notando que Temari se lo había tomado de manera personal; y aun un tanto avergonzado por decir en voz alta aquello que siempre había creído, continuó con convicción esperando que eso opacara el desazón de la rubia– sin importar las veces que pensé en rendirme y las que dije que iba a renunciar siempre estuviste ahí para recordarme que aún tengo un poco más que dar… ciertamente eres problemática, mucho más que Sakura pero me alegra que así sea.

Temari se paralizó por un segundo, que un vago eligiera una vida complicada sabiendo lo que le esperaba no era algo que debiese ser tomado a la ligera.

Saber que alguien como yo es necesaria en su vida me hace feliz –caviló ella sintiéndose afortunada– si lo que dice es cierto no tengo nada que temer sin importar lo que pase pero… no por eso perderé oportunidad de molestarlo.

-No te atrevas a ponerte sentimental cuando falta un día para irme, genio –ordenó ella tomando otra cubeta de agua tibia para vaciarla sobre el shinobi y enjuagarse ella con el poco líquido que quedaba.

-Tsk… hai, hai –mitigó queriendo cerrar el tema y al ver que ella se disponía a llenar la bañera notó que lo había logrado.

Una vez que el agua recibió los minerales adecuados, ambos recogieron su cabello en una toalla para pasar a sumergirse en la bañera. Shikamaru se metió primero recostándose contra el cabezal y abriendo las piernas dejó suficiente espacio como para que Temari se sentara y apoyara su espalda contra el pecho del azabache.

-No deberíamos tardar mucho o podrían llegar mis hermanos –declaró ella intentando no dejarse llevar por la relajante temperatura del agua y la compañía del Nara.

-¿Qué crees que piensen Kankuro y Gaara de mí? –inquirió espontáneamente mientras rodeaba a la dama con sus brazos.

-Esa es una pregunta extraña –consideró ella y luego lo meditó un instante para dar la respuesta más veraz posible– no suelen hablar mucho de ti, pero ambos te respetan como estratega y shinobi, o eso comentaron después de la guerra.

-Eran de suponerse que no te hablaran mucho de mí –soltó junto a un suspiro sin saber bien que esperaba al preguntar algo así– no es fácil hablar contigo sin que bajes tus defensas.

-¿De qué hablas? –Preguntó autoritariamente ella con un deje de molestia– son mis hermanos, Nara –afirmó dándoles un lugar privilegiado.

-Ya sé, ya sé, no lo mal interpretes –solicitó él percatándose de que la había hecho enfadar demasiado rápido para su gusto– pero precisamente porque eres su hermana siempre te mostrarás fuerte, actuaras de manera sólida y nunca lloraras frente a ellos para hacerles ver que pueden apoyarse en ti.

-¿En qué momento de la vida te pareció que expresar en voz alta mi personalidad sería una buena idea? –inquirió ella dejando en claro su descontento al sentirse expuesta, abochornada y contradictoriamente dichosa de que él la conociera hasta ese punto.

-Oye… dame crédito por tener razón –solicitó él con una sonrisa en los labios que no fue visible para la kunoichi pero que percibió de todas formas.

-A nadie le gusta los sabelotodo –exclamó inflando las mejillas, casi haciendo un puchero.

-Yo creo que a ti si te gustan –juzgó al ver qué tipo de hombre había elegido.

-¡Hump! –masculló sin argumento convincente en mente.

-A lo que voy es a que me parece suicida de su parte querer hablar contigo sobre mí, una sola insinuación y los mandarías a volar… literalmente –esclareció y la rubia supo instantáneamente que no podría refutar eso.

-Es cierto –admitió sin mucho interés en ello y luego añadió– pero tampoco tengo mucho interés en hablarles de ti… de saberlo, probablemente te asesinarían a pesar de saber que yo tomaría represarías con ellos después.

-¿Salimos? –invitó el Nara al notar que su piel comenzaba a arrugarse.

-Hai –asintió ella con la cabeza y posteriormente se puso de pie y tomó un toallón para envolverse mientras le daba otro al domador de sombras. Una vez que él cubrió sus partes nobles ella retomó la palabra– de todas maneras, no deberías preocuparte por eso ahora –ante esas palabras la curiosidad se instaló en el rostro del shinobi y divirtiéndose por la situación ella ordenó– mejor preocúpate por terminar los informes que dejamos inconclusos por venir aquí.

Un hondo suspiro se escapó de los labios del Nara mientras se rascaba la cabeza en busca de una excusa que lo salvara de cumplir la orden– ¿tiene que ser ahora? –indagó con pereza mientras observaba como la dama terminaba de secarse y comenzaba a vestirse.

-¡Claro que sí! Tienes que presentarlos esta noche ¿recuerdas? –señaló ella colocando sus manos sobre su cadera en forma de tetera.

-Estoy cansado… ¿no podemos tomar una siesta rápida primero? –indagó a pesar de conocer bien la respuesta.

-Tus "siestas rápidas" duran tres horas como mínimo –recalcó la Sabuko No sabiendo que lo que en verdad anhelaba el vago era pasar un tiempo más con ella. Por lo que, contra su voluntad, se cruzó de brazos y exclamó– vístete, ahora.

-Mendokusei… –masculló tomando sus prendas de ropa y obedeciendo se alistó para salir, incluso recogió su cabello en su clásica coleta alta. Una vez que se encontró preparado para salir depositó un delicado beso en los labios de la Sabuko No y presagió– no creo que termine antes del anochecer así que volveré mañana para acompañarlos a la salida.

-De acuerdo, esfuérzate –exclamó ella saludándolo con una pequeña pero tierna sonrisa en los labios.

Luego de despedirse de Temari, Shikamaru salió por la puerta de su alcoba con tranquilidad sin imaginar que una pequeña pelinegra aguardaba por él en el pasillo. Al notarla, el azabache se detuvo al instante y los curiosos ojos de la kunoichi de Suna se posaron en él.

-Veo que no pierdes el tiempo pero deberías ser más precavido –sugirió la dama de ojos color café.

-Solo salgo de su habitación, eso no tiene por qué involucrar algo más –refutó el Nara sintiendo que la paranoia de la menor se fundamentaba en celos.

-Hueles a camelias y tienes el pelo mojado siendo que no ha llovido desde ayer –atinó a decir demostrando que se daba una idea de lo que había sucedido allí adentro.

-Tsk… nadie lo sabrá –mitigó continuando su camino pero al pasar junto a la Chunin ella retomó la palabra.

-Me imagino que mañana vendrás con nosotros –manifestó completamente convencida de ello. Estaba tan segura de sus palabras que Shikamaru se detuvo por completo y le dirigió una curiosa mirada que desconcertó a la pelinegra– ¡no me digas que te quedaras de brazos cruzados! –exclamó ella con desesperación al ver que esos no eran precisamente los planes del Nara.

-Sé que ella está preocupada pero quiere resolverlo sola –respondió el shinobi de Konoha paralizando a su interlocutora. Él recordaba el momento en que había ofrecido su ayuda y Temari le había solicitado que no intervenga porque era algo que debía hacer sola.

-¿Acaso tú…?–masculló incrédula y, haciéndose un poco a la idea de que solo placeres carnales incentivaban al genio de la Hoja, salió de su asombro para exclamar con voz seductora– Dime Shikamaru-senpai… ¿qué es lo que te gusta de Temari-san? –cuestionó clavando sus ojos en los del shinobi.

Que pregunta tan directa –se quejó mentalmente el Nara, quien no tenía interés en detallar algo que ni siquiera había sido capaz de decirle a la rubia de Suna.

Sin responderle, el manipulador de sombras la observó atónito no solo por la pregunta sino también por el alevoso cambio de actitud, de no haber sabido sus preferencias sexuales, bien podría haber pensado que Yukata estaba coqueteando con él.

-Porque si solo es una atracción del tipo física quizás yo podría tomar su lugar –se ofreció acercándose lentamente hacia él para invadir su espacio personal y enunciar– tengo el cabello sedoso y el busto bastante desarrollado, claro que nadie puede competir con esos hermosos ojos verdes pero si solo te interesa su cuerpo no creo que notes la diferencia bajo las sabanas y ante la ausencia de luz –opinó colocando sus manos sobre el pecho del azabache y cerrando sus ojos aproximó sus labios a los del ninja.

Pese a sus intenciones, la pelinegra no logró consumar el beso puesto que Shikamaru no le permitió avanzar, deteniéndola al colocar su mano sobre la frente de la dama, como si esta fuese una niña pequeña. Al abrir los ojos, la Chunin notó que el vago de la Hoja ni siquiera estaba ruborizado, sino que la miraba soberbiamente.

-No sé en qué estás pensando pero te aseguro que estás muy equivocada –aseveró desestimando la oferta de la kunoichi– solo pierdes el tiempo.

-¿Entonces no puedo sustituir a Temari-san? –indagó completamente desorientada, puesto que el sujeto no iba a inmiscuirse en los problemas de la Sabuko No pero aun así le era plenamente fiel. Había gato encerrado y Yukata lo sabía.

-No importa cuanto lo intentes no puedes tomar el lugar de Temari, nadie puede reemplazarla –afirmó mientras su interlocutora daba varios pasos hacia atrás– deberías saberlo para estas alturas.

-Es verdad, lo sé mejor que nadie pero entonces debo decir que en verdad no te entiendo –exclamó sin imaginar cual era la pieza faltante que no le dejaba completar el rompecabezas– ¿cómo puedes dejarla a su suerte en un tema tan delicado?

-Ella tiene un plan y yo confió plenamente en ella –argumentó sintiendo que Yukata le estaba dando poco crédito a la hermana del Kazekage– quizás tú deberías hacer lo mismo.

-¡¿Estás loco?! –indagó un tanto aterrada y otro tanto furiosa– ¡¿realmente dejarás que lo haga a su manera?! ¡¿Qué pasa si falla?!

-Entonces la respaldaré en lo que necesite –exclamó el genio de la Hoja.

-"Lo que necesite" ¿eso quiere decir que no sabes de qué se trata? –indagó Yukata asombrada de que la embajadora se guardara para sí misma algo que le afectaba también a Shikamaru– ¿acaso no te lo dijo? –volvió a preguntar con más incredulidad esta vez.

-Lo intento pero al final no pudo –detalló él y luego posó amablemente su mano sobre la cabeza de la chica que tenía en frente– no te preocupes, no voy a dejar que nada le pase –prometió confiado de que siempre hallaría un modo de socorrer a la rubia.

-Shikamaru-senpai esto es importante –intentó insistir mientas el manipulador de sombras retomaba sus pasos hacia la salida.

-Lo sé, se trata de Temari después de todo –comentó antes de abandonar definitivamente el lugar.

00000000

Varias horas más tarde Gaara y Temari se despidieron de la Yamanaka quien los dejó es su hotel después de cenar para que acomodaran sus cosas y se alistaran para viajar al día siguiente. La rubia acomodó toda su ropa, lustró su abanico, empacó sus pergaminos y se sentó en el marco de la ventana contemplando la noche sin luna de la Aldea de la Hoja.

Las estrellas se ven bastante claras desde aquí –meditó apaciblemente decidida a relajarse esa última noche, ya tendría tiempo de preocuparse una vez que llegara a la Aldea de la Arena–supongo que es ahora o nunca –decidió poniéndose de pie y saltando de la ventana comenzó a moverse entre los tejados– no habrá otra oportunidad de visitar ese lugar –resolvió alejándose de Konoha para adentrarse en el bosque de la familia Nara.

Recordó que Shikamaru había asegurado que los ciervos no se molestarían por su presencia y ella misma lo había corroborado con sus propios ojos así que no se sintió inquieta en ningún momento. Una vez que encontró su regalo de cumpleaños se sentó junto a ella y la saludó– hola pequeña, es una linda noche ¿no te parece? –cuestionó a la planta que se erguía en medio del bosque mientras se tumbaba en el césped a su lado y enfocaba sus verdosos ojos en el cielo nocturno.

-No me mal entiendas, no suelo hacer este tipo de cosas –le contó extendiendo su mano hacia las estrellas– Shikamaru es el vago, así que estoy segura de que pasara muchas tardes aquí escondiéndose de la Hokage –opinó sonriéndose un poco por la travesura del genio– por eso me alegra que puedas quedarte aquí, no me gustaría saber que se siente solo –exteriorizó bajando su mano para posarla sobre su frente– no dejes que sienta solo.

-¿Siempre hablas con las plantas? –cuestionó el azabache descendiendo de la copa de uno de los árboles.

Temari se incorporó sin ponerse de pie para hallar al Nara con la vista. Se encontraba parado en la rama de un árbol y ella no le respondió sino hasta que él llegó al suelo y comenzó a caminar hacia ella.

-Sólo cuando los árboles están de mal humor –respondió sonriéndole ligeramente.

-Quizás no te hablan por temor a que los obligues a hacer una promesa –opinó sentándose a su lado.

-Tengo que cerciorarme de que no te la pases durmiendo por ahí en lugar de hacer tu trabajo cuando yo no esté –exclamó ella gruñonamente, buscando justificar sus acciones.

-Hai, hai… –mitigó él quitándole importancia al tema solo para molestarla.

-¡Shikamaru! –regañó con una mirada acusadora a lo que el aludido no pudo contener esa sonrisa victoriosa que sus labios exhibieron.

-Te diría que no te enojes o te arrugarás pero te ves linda cuando te enfadas –opinó él sonrojándola.

-¡Hump! –exclamó ella aún más molesta cruzándose de brazos y apartando la mirada hacia un lateral. Se veía aún más tierna que antes, parecía una niña pequeña a la que se le había negado su golosina favorita.

El domador de sombras volvió a sonreírse y depositó un suave beso en la mejilla de Temari antes de que ésta pudiese notarlo. Inmediatamente después de que los labios de Shikamaru se apartaran de ella, la Sabuko No se llevó la mano a la mejilla como atesorando el cariñoso gesto sin desvanecer el asombro de su mirada.

Se ve extraña, casi como si algo nuevo le preocupara –notó Shikamaru escrudiñando sus gestos– me pregunto si tendrá que ver con lo que dijo Yukata… tal vez no debería tomarme esto tan a la ligera pero sé que se enfadará conmigo si intervengo después de haber acordado que manejaría la situación por su cuenta.

-¿Cuándo nos volveremos a ver? –indagó él espontáneamente obligándola a verlo a los ojos.

-No lo sé –respondió evadiendo la mirada del Nara. Hasta ese instante, estaba segura de que podría torcer el destino pero nunca se preguntó qué pasaría si no fuese capaz de hacerlo después de todo.

Quizás fue descuidado de mi parte buscar su amor antes de resolver las cosas en Suna… –recapituló la rubia un tanto preocupada las consecuencias que sus actos imprudentes podrían traerles a ambos– desearía poder decirle el embrollo en el que estoy metida pero sin importar cuanto busque, parece ser que las palabras apropiadas me evaden. Además decírselo ahora, cuando mañana tendré que irme, es lo más cruel que puedo hacer. Asimismo probablemente sea innecesario, todo lo que habré conseguido de ser ese el caso es preocuparlo sin motivos.

-Supongo que lo sabrás una vez que llegues a Suna –exclamó con calma y hasta pereza, notando que insistir en el tema solo estresaría a Temari, y ciertamente no era esa su intensión. Se puso de pie y estiró sus brazos para desperezarse posteriormente bajó la mirada para encontrar el rostro de la Sabuko No y entonces continuó– después de eso… me gustaría que dejáramos de escondernos –confesó provocando que los verdosos ojos de su oyente se abrieran de par en par por lo inusual que era escuchar a un vago decir que quiere complicar las cosas– incluso si Gaara y Kankuro quieren lincharme.

-Baka –agredió para no mostrar la felicidad que sentía al saber que estaba dispuesto a meterse en problemas solo por ella– ¿qué clase de vago eres? –Indagó poniéndose de pie para continuar la charla a su altura– ¿Por qué querrías meterte en una situación tan problemática?

-Porque hay personas que valen la pena el problema –respondió él sin ceder a su provocación y, aun bajo un cielo sin luna, el rubor en las mejillas de Temari fue notorio.

Incluso ella lo percibió al sentir el calor de su piel y no tuvo más alternativa que llevarse los dedos a la boca para contener esa sonrisa que pronto se transformó en una pequeña risita.

-¿Lo sacaste de alguno de los libro de Sai? –bromeó provocando que él se sonriera también.

-Kuso… te aseguro que ese era mi primer plan, pero los libros de Sai son muy complejos –ironizó mientras fingía molestia por su intento frustrado– yo sabía que ellos serían más efectivos pero de todas maneras tomé el riesgo –se lamentó dramáticamente.

-Ahora tendrás que hacer mucho mérito para compensarme –exclamó ella siguiéndole el juego y posteriormente se llevó el dedo índice al labio inferior para meditar sobre el castigo.

-Lustraré su abanico, los títeres de Kankuro y hasta la arena de Gaara si lo solicitas –exclamó incongruentemente a lo que la rubia ya no pudo contener la carcajada.

-Sería divertido ver como intentas sacarle brillo a la arena granito por granito –imaginó ella y, de solo pensarlo, una expresión perezosa se posó en el rostro del manipulador de sombras– pero te pediré algo mucho más sencillo anunció captando la atención de su interlocutor– enséñame a jugar Shogi.

-¿Cómo es que en todo este tiempo nunca te enseñé a jugar? –preguntó sorprendido del tiempo perdido. Era más que obvio que si alguien podría enfrentarlo en un juego de estrategia esa era Temari, pero esa idea jamás le cruzó por la mente al genio de la Hoja hasta ahora.

-Seguramente no lo hiciste antes por temor a que te derrotara, no te preocupes yo te entiendo –bravuconeó ella a lo que una sonrisa desafiante se posó en los labios de Shikamaru.

-Después de esas palabras no quiero escucharte llorar cuando te derrote, ¿me oyes mujer? –increpó él sin dar el brazo a torcer.

-Parece que estás confundido Nara, déjame recordarte que el bebé llorón aquí eres tú –corrigió ella cruzándose de brazos.

-Nunca vas a olvidar eso ¿verdad? –manifestó él puesto que la dama no parecía cansarse de usar su más vieja arma contra él.

-No pero… tampoco olvidaré el lugar donde me reí contigo –aseguró ella sonriéndole, llenando de ternura el corazón del azabache.

-Volveremos a reírnos aquí cuando florezca nuevamente –afirmó él mientras levantaba su mano para mostrarle el meñique extendido.

-Hai, es una promesa –concordó ella sonriendo y, correspondiendo su gesto, enlazó su meñique con el de él para sellar sus palabras.

En ese momento y con los ciervos de testigos, ambos comprendieron que incluso en las noches de luna nueva donde la nostalgia invade al cielo nocturno, la oscuridad puede ser aplacada por la luz de juramento sincero. Si los corazones de los pactantes son nobles, el resplandor de sus almas podría llegar a igualar el brillo que emanan dos medias lunas.

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Adelanto del próximo capítulo...**

_-Quiero ir contigo** -**exclamó Shikamaru._

_(...)_

_-¿Dónde está Temari-san? -preguntó Kirimaru._

_(...)_

_-No me preocupa lo que Gaara pueda hacerme -refutó Shikamaru._

**Reviews**

**Mitchel0420:** Bueno acá te traigo tus 20 puntos de vida, ya solo faltan unos 280 xD Supongo que un dragón porque necesitas muchos puntos. Ya me siento como mensajera del mapache DX Y no hay nadie más locas que Arika y yo así que nos entendemos a la perfección.

**anamicenas:** No sabes cuanto agradezco que hayas mencionado lo de las escenas de acción porque no son para nada mi fuerte. Me cuestan horrores y las reescribí muchas veces para que no fueran confusas y lograran imaginarse lo que yo me imaginaba. Tu comentario me da a entender que lo logre así que estoy sumamente feliz de haberlo logrado. Como pudiste ver no hubo pelea entre ellos porque Shikamaru bajó la guardia de Temari a la fuerza. Gaara y Kankuro lo notaron pero harán de cuenta que no pasó porque se niegan a creerlo, no quieren aceptar que su hermana pueda sentir más que amistad por Shikamaru o cualquier otro hombre. Muchas gracias a vos por comentar siempre, me alegra saber que siempre puedo contar con tu presencia. Espero que este capitulo tambien haya sido de tu agrado, besitos y hasta la semana que viene.

**Cereza Prohibida: **Muy bienvenida a mi fic, leer tu comentario me arrancó una sonrisa porque realmente me hace feliz que alguien aprecie el esfuerzo y tiempo que conlleva escribir. Existen ocasiones en las que estoy una semana trabada con algo que no me convence y borro, reescribo y vuelvo a borrar hasta que siento que más o menos va tomando forma, por eso aprecio inmensamente los reviews. Tu observación sobre el restaurante es acertada, casi todas las escenas de restaurantes que hay es para que se lleve a cabo una charla por lo que rara vez describo puntualmente el momento en que comen, pagan y demás puesto que esta misma historia esta siendo publicada en otra pagina que tiene un limite muy preciso sobre la cantidad de palabras que pueden tener los capítulos, cortándolos si se excede dicho limite. Por esto te pido que me disculpes por las escenas de restaurante de ese tipo que vas a ver repetidas veces en el fic. Lamento decirte que lo aqueja a Temari es algo que descubrirás por tu cuenta mucho antes de que yo lo explique formalmente porque esa es la idea xD Me alegra que te haya gustado el capitulo cuatro porque fue de mis favoritos hasta el día de hoy. Muchas gracias por elegir mi historia para entretenerte, de verdad lo aprecio y espero que los capítulos venideros sean de tu agrado. Saluditos.

**TemariAckerman06:** Querida Tem, la pagina nos trollea tanto como Kishi xD creo que es cuando la pagina nos desloguea pero quien sabe. Si la conexión entre Shikamaru y Temari excede lo físico y psíquico, es como un nivel espiritual lo de ellos. Las consecuencias de esas acciones, por otro lado, están impregnadas en el cap que acabas de leer. Sasuke no lo entiende porque nunca se sintió así, puede que haya tenido un ideal que proteger pero no una persona. A mi también me gustaría verlo pero sinceramente dudo que vaya a pasar. ¡Muchas gracias, espero que te haya gustado! Besitos~


	13. Perezoso Camuflaje

Buena semana a todos, les cuento que este es el último capitulo del primer arco de este fic. Para cerrar la primer etapa les publicaré el capítulo de relleno este miércoles y el sábado que viene arrancamos con el nuevo arco.

Soy una mala escritora que no siempre se acuerda de agradecerles por sus comentarios y apoyo así que espero que recuerden que estoy muy agradecida por su compañía a lo largo de este fic.

¡Espero lo disfruten! Saluditos~

* * *

**Perezoso** **Camuflaje**

Eran a penas las siete de la mañana en Konoha, las tiendas aun no habrían y pocas eran las personas que somnolientamente circulaban por las calles. Una de esas personas se distinguía de las demás por la sencilla razón de que no se tomaba la molestia de contener sus contagiosos bostezos. Habiendo dormido menos de lo estipulado, Shikamaru se encontraba de mal humor. Pese a lo dicho, sería injusto atribuir tal estado a la falta de sueño siendo que él sabía perfectamente bien que esa mañana tendría que despedirse de Temari.

Recostado en la pared de una estructura cercana al hotel mientras el sol comenzaba a opacar las sombras e iluminar su rostro, el azabache aguardaba pacientemente por los shinobis de Suna como era su costumbre. El primero en salir fue Kankuro con sus estudiantes seguidos de Yukata, quien inmediatamente notó la presencia del domador de sombras.

-¡Shikamaru-senpai! –exclamó la pelinegra estirando el brazo hacia el cielo y ondeando su mano a modo de saludo.

El marionetista se volteó levente para ver al mencionado por sobre su hombro y al establecer contacto visual con las negras orbes soltó– no pensé que fueras de los que se levantan temprano.

-No lo soy –aseguró el Nara caminando perezosamente hasta donde se encontraban sus interlocutores y una vez frente a ellos retomó la palabra– pero supongo que puedes tomar esto como la excepción que confirma la regla.

En ese momento Gaara y Temari se unieron a los demás. La rubia no se notó para nada sorprendida de ver al genio de la Hoja allí. Incluso si el estratega no le hubiese dicho la noche anterior que iría a despedirla, él siempre se aparecía a la hora en la que la embajadora de Suna se encaminaba hacia las puertas de Konoha.

-Vaya, pensé que llegarías tarde como cuando llegué aquí –recalcó ella sin dejar pasar la oportunidad de molestarlo desde temprano.

-Tsk… ¿seguirás recordándome mis propios errores por toda la eternidad, mujer? –indagó él torciendo el ceño.

-Eso depende de si seguirás cometiéndolos todo ese tiempo –estableció ella cruzándose de brazos y luego cedió– aunque debo admitir que eres puntual esta vez.

-Entonces dejemos de perder tiempo, aun debemos recoger a alguien en la entrada –sugirió Kankuro encauzándose hacia la salida de la Aldea de la Hoja seguido por los demás.

-Shikamaru –llamó Gaara cuando aún les faltaban un par de cuadras para llegar– ¿qué opinas de Naruto? ¿Crees que se convertirá en Hokage?

-Bueno… cuando elaboramos los informes de los exámenes Chunin lo recomendamos –señaló el azabache mirando a la dama de ojos verdosos, como curioseando acerca de la información que ella le había dado sobre los exámenes. Y cayendo en la cuenta de que el Kazekage no sabía nada continuó– la verdad es que Naruto no necesita entrenamiento físico, es noble de corazón y se preocupa sinceramente por Konoha pero también es cierto que es muy impulsivo y poco precavido.

-Entiendo –acotó el pelirrojo como complacido de la situación– afortunadamente te tiene a ti para aconsejarlo –halagó sorprendiendo al sujeto– si él se convierte formalmente en el corazón de Konoha necesitara que tú seas su cerebro.

Irónicamente, esas amables palabras de aliento no hicieron más que incomodar al Nara y la Sabuko No. Ambos sabían que las responsabilidades para con sus aldeas y amigos eran inmensas y aun así habían decidido obviar todo eso para vivir un amor intenso, un sentimiento que en el mejor de los casos podría haber sido fugaz, pero no lo fue.

-Arigato –respondió Shikamaru inexpresivamente mientras veía como Temari bajaba la mirada para no mostrar el malestar que le producía tener que irse.

Afortunadamente, Yakumo ya estaba en la entrada por lo que llamó la atención de los visitantes. Fue el momento perfecto para poder hablar a solas unos instantes antes de marcharse, por lo que ambos desaceleraros sus pasos hasta detenerse por completo y, tan solo entonces, volvieron a mirarse a los ojos.

-Nee… ¿no puedes resolver el asunto de Suna desde aquí? –inquirió Shikamaru sin ocultar su congoja, no obstante ella negó con la cabeza.

-Me gustaría quedarme contigo un poco más –deseó con voz quebradiza sin dejar que sus ojos se empañaran y sin ser capaz de acariciar su mejilla debido a la presencia de sus hermanos añadió– pero primero debo resolver las cosas allá y entonces podremos volver a estar juntos.

-Quiero ir contigo –exclamó con calma pero dispuesto a partir en ese mismo instante si ella se lo pedía.

-Lo sé, pero debes confiar en mi –acotó ella con una triste sonrisa en el rostro– todo estará bien y nos volveremos a ver antes de lo que imaginas –aseveró sin estar completamente segura de sus propias palabras.

-Entonces llévate esto al menos –solicitó él retirando su mano del bolsillo del pantalón para entregarle un par de pendientes.

-¿Aretes? –cuestionó ella mirando de cerca el accesorio que él había depositado en sus manos.

-¿No los recuerdas? –Preguntó él con una expresión divertida en el rostro– se supone que debía usarlos hasta convertirme en Chunin pero no me los quité sino hasta que Chouji e Ino superaron los exámenes.

-Si quisiera ayudarte a encubrir tus sentimientos por tus compañeros diría que te ganó la pereza –soltó ella mordazmente mientras aceptaba los pendientes guardándolos celosamente.

-Hasta cuando estás por irte eres cruel, problemática –se quejó abiertamente el azabache disipando completamente la nostalgia de la despedida.

-¿Eh…? Me sorprende que lo olvidaras –comentó ella mostrándose asombrada– estás hablando con la kunoichi más cruel del mundo.

-¡Temari, vámonos de una vez! –gritaba el castaño desde la entrada mientras hacía señas haca su hermana.

-¡Hai! –exclamó ella fuerte y alto mientras caminaba hacia ellos seguida del vago de la Hoja quien se detuvo en el umbral viendo como ella daba varios pasos más sin mirar atrás.

-Nee…–masculló ella deteniéndose por un momento y al voltear ordenó– no te pases de vago mientras no estoy.

-Tsk, ya no soy un niño –refutó mirándolo fijamente a los ojos, como queriendo grabar esa imagen en su memoria.

-Mejor así –sonrió al decirlo para luego continuar junto a los demás.

0000000000

Otra vez no hay una sola nube en el cielo –meditó mientras volvía a su hogar. De seguro su madre ya había salido a cumplir con su rutina por lo que el pintoresco y tradicional jardín de su casa le proporcionaría un ambiente silencioso y apacible, el lugar perfecto para una siesta matutina. Una vez que se encontró cómodamente recostado contra uno de los pilares de madera que sostenía los aleros, inclinó su cabeza hacia arriba y, sin querer evitarlo, se dejó deslizar sobre la madera hasta que todo su cuerpo se encontró tendido sobre el brilloso piso que Yoshino ya había pulido– supongo que ahora que se ha ido solo puedo fijar la vista en este aburrido cielo azul –pensó mientras colocaba sus brazos detrás de la nuca para improvisar una almohada.

Lentamente, sus ojos se fueron cerrando hasta que finalmente se rindió ante el sueño. Profundamente dormido como lo estaba para las once de la mañana, le costó trabajo distinguir que era esa molestia que comenzaba a agotar su paciencia. Se sentía como un piquete intermitente seguido de una incomprensible voz. Se removió un poco sobre sí mismo esperando ahuyentar la inoportuna presencia de lo que él consideraba debía ser un insecto. No obstante, el estorbo persistía insistentemente, casi como si fuese su deseo interrumpir el sueño del Nara. Sin otra alternativa de por medio entreabrió con pereza los ojos para notar que no se encontraba en compañía de un insecto sino de un shinobi.

-¿Sai? –Reconoció al ver borrosamente la figura del Anbu y frotándose los ojos continuó– ¿Cómo rayos entraste a mi casa? –indagó sentándose.

-Tu madre me abrió la puerta –respondió él como si su método para hacerse notar fuera el más común del mundo –llevo un buen rato queriendo despertarte.

-¿Y se puede saber para qué? –cuestionó con apatía por la interrupción.

-Tsunade-sama quiere que te presentes en su despacho –informó pacientemente ante el gruñón.

-¡Ja! Que siga soñando, es mi día libre –exclamó él y con pereza volvió a adoptar la posición en la que tan plácidamente había dormido para intentar retomar la actividad– dile que iré mañana –sugirió mientras ejecutaba un desinteresado gesto con la mano.

No tengo interés es trabajar cuando se supone debo hacerlo, mucho menos lo haré en mi día libre además… solo quiero dormir tres días y despertarme con noticias de Temari –caviló mientras el pelinegro se ponía de pie y soltaba una paloma de tinta con la respuesta de Shikamaru. Después de todo, su tarea consistía en informar al Nara antes de emprender su próxima misión, no había tiempo que perder en labores de mensajero.

-Entiendo, nos vemos luego –se despidió el pálido shinobi y posteriormente se retiró.

-¡¿Hasta cuándo vas a dormir Shikamaru?! –Fueron los alaridos que cuarenta minutos más tarde lo despertaron– ¡ya van a ser cerca de las doce, ven a comer! –ordenó su madre implacablemente.

-Hai, hai –mitigó él desperezándose con lentitud.

-Con un solo "hai" es suficiente –regañó la matriarca volviendo a la cocina para terminar de poner la mesa.

-Hablando de mujeres mandonas –masculló al recordar la advertencia de la Sabuko No sobre actuar como un vago. Y entrando por el living de su casa rumbo a la cocina, se auto propuso intentar pensar en otra cosa por al menos una hora. Se sentó frente a su madre y sin mucho entusiasmo exclamó– Itadakimasu.

-¿Planeas dormir todo el día? –preguntó Yoshino como si se tratara de un crimen.

-No tengo nada mejor que hacer –respondió él un tanto molesto por el reproche.

-Supongo que Temari ya se fue –exclamó acertadamente la pelinegra logrando que su hijo la mirara de reojo.

-Así es –afirmó él sintiéndose un tanto incómodo por tratar ese tema con su madre.

-Y tú lo permitiste como si nada –continuó ella y de inmediato el Nara fingió desinterés.

-¿Por qué habría de evitarlo? –cuestionó llevándose el último bocado de comida a la boca.

-No, por nada –se sonrió pícaramente poniéndose de pie y de inmediato comenzó a recoger los platos sucios– solo pensé que ya te habías convertido en un hombre.

Si había algo que no necesitaba era que mi madre se metiera en mi vida amorosa –pensó con una perezosa expresión en el rostro– si me quedo aquí no solo no me dejará dormir sino que además me pedirá nietos.

-Mendokusei –balbuceó y entonces comprendió que ya no podría dormir plácidamente en su casa el resto del día por lo que decidió salir para encontrar un lugar tranquilo.

Camino de manera perezosa con ambas manos en los bolsillos por las calles de Konoha saludando ocasionalmente a algún que otro niño. El calor de verano había retirado a la muchedumbre de las calles en busca de sombra, algunos incluso habían optado por aplacar la temperatura junto al río. Shikamaru se detuvo frente a Amaguriama, una tienda de dulces que ya era popular cuando él era pequeño, y decidió comprar algunas cuantas golosinas para llevarle de obsequio a Hitsuke.

Una vez que llegó al departamento de la Yuhi, el manipulador de las sombras llamó a la puerta tres veces y prontamente la pelinegra lo recibió con una regadera en la mano derecha.

-Shikamaru –nombró al viejo estudiante de Asuma y luego se hizo a un lado para invitar– pasa por favor.

-Arigato sensei –respondió respetuosamente mientras ingresaba al hogar de la dama– ¿estabas regando las plantas que Asuma te regaló? –indagó al ver como se dirigía hacia la ventana para continuar con su tarea.

-Así es –respondió ella con una mirada amorosa ante el recuerdo del Sarutobi– no quiero que se estropeen por el calor.

-Hitsuke está muy callado –señaló el Nara al notar que no había un solo ruido en todo el apartamento.

-Está entrenando para convertirse en un digno discípulo tuyo, ya lleva dos horas de siesta –bromeó ella sonriéndose levemente– ¿gustas un poco de té helado? –ofreció la dama de ojos carmesí una vez que terminó con su labor.

-Sí, gracias –dijo el azabache para luego comentar– le traje algunas golosinas pero creo que deberás dárselas tú cuando despierte.

Shikamaru recorrió con la vista aquella biblioteca que poseía desde libro infantiles hasta antiguos pergaminos de Genjutsu hasta que Kurenai volvió con las bebidas.

-No sabía que te interesaban los libros sobre plantas –exclamó al percatarse de aquella pieza literaria que desentonaba con el resto del contenido de la biblioteca.

-No me interesé en eso sino hasta que Asuma me regaló las semillas de amapolas –narró la dama entregándole al shinobi su té helado– debiste haberlo visto ese día, prácticamente me arrojo las semillas y me dijo que hiciera lo quisiera con ellas –detalló riéndose un poco por lo bajo mientras el domador de sombras alzaba una ceja en desconcierto– Asuma no era bueno para esas cosas pero si las planté y cuidé, solo porque él me las había dado.

-Supongo que la intensión es lo que cuenta –opinó un tanto sorprendido de que su sensei ni siquiera se hubiese basado en los gustos de la Yuhi para elegir un regalo.

-Hablando de obsequios… Kiba me dijo que celebraron el cumpleaños de Temari –acotó astutamente la kunoichi de ojos rojos– así que cuéntame, ¿qué le reglaste? –preguntó abiertamente provocando que el Nara se sonrojara notoriamente y esquivara la mirada.

-Una flor –respondió como quien no quiere la cosa.

-¿Un ramo de flores? –cuestionó ella sonriendo pícaramente.

-No –negó y luego de un hondo suspiro le dirigió la vista a su interlocutora para confesar– le regalé una flor del desierto que plantamos en el bosque de mi clan.

-Asuma no se equivocaba cuando decía que eres un genio –halagó ella pensando que sin embargo, te ves bastante apenado… ¿acaso ella no comprendió tus intensiones?

-Si lo comprendió –estableció él mientras sentía como su corazón se agitaba ante el recuerdo de esos preciosos ojos color verde azulado mirándolo impasiblemente.

-Entonces ¿qué sucede? Porque sinceramente dudo que te haya rechazado –opinó ella provocando que el estratega se avergonzara aún más– ¿no me digas que tomaste la salida del cobarde? –indagó ella a modo de reproche.

-No, no es nada de eso –exclamó un tanto aturdido por las conjeturas de la Yuhi– es solo que esta mañana se fue sin siquiera poder decirme cuando volveríamos a vernos –le contó sin estar seguro si debería hablarle de esas cosas. La verdad es que preferiría tratar ese tipo de cosas con Asuma o su padre, pero ambos estaban muertos.

-¿Y por qué no te fuiste con ella? –indagó como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.

-Quería hacerlo pero me aseguró que todo estaba bien y que pronto volveríamos a encontrarnos –continuó un tanto dubitativo de las palabras de la rubia– pero tengo un mal presentimiento.

-Tú no eres del tipo de persona que se deja llevar por algo así –recalcó la pelinegra.

-Lo sé, pero hay algo que me hace dudar –manifestó él dando a conocer la raíz de su intranquilidad– ella me dijo algo que no logro recordar y no sé por qué tengo la sensación de que era algo importante.

Una borrosa escena color sepia muere antes de nacer –conjeturó el Nara buscando presionar a su reminiscencia para que le mostrara algo más que fragmentos de la noche en la que el sake le robó sus memorias– Si pudiese recordar vívidamente esa preciada noche que pasé con ella quizás podría escuchar su voz narrándome los problemas que la aquejan ¿qué demonios me habrá dicho esa vez para que yo le responda que no permitiría que se alejara de mí?

-Si realmente era relevante lo recordaras cuando verdaderamente lo necesites –alentó la mujer y luego opinó– no la conozco bien puesto que solo la he visto un par de veces pero Temari parece ser del tipo de mujer que está acostumbrada a hacer todo por su cuenta y para llevar una vida así de manera eficiente ha necesitado olvidarse de que posee un corazón femenino, por lo que dudo que se deje ayudar si está en problemas pero ahí es donde entras tú –habló con perfecta elocuencia– Shikamaru, quererla no es suficiente debes decírselo y demostrárselo todo el tiempo para que no olvide que ella también cuenta con alguien en quien apoyarse.

-Kurenai-sensei… –masculló asombrado del excelente consejo que la Jounin era capaz de dar con tan poco conocimiento. No obstante, no fue capaz de entablar otra oración ya que la puerta del departamento retumbó enérgicamente.

-Oh… creo que tengo una idea de quién puede ser –soltó con media sonrisa en el rostro la pelinegra y al abrir la puerta recibió a su enérgica visitante y su más bien distraído acompañante.

¿Anko y Kakashi-sensei? –Se asombró en silencio Shikamaru mientras saludaba a los presentes– ¿será alguna especie de reunión de Jounins de su generación? ¿Qué estoy pensando? De ser así Gai-sensei hubiese sido el primero en aparecer.

-Gracias por el té Kurenai-sensei pero ya va siendo hora de que me retire –saludó respetuosamente para darle un poco de privacidad a los shinobis.

-Nos vemos pronto entonces –despidió ella acompañándolo hasta la puerta.

Solo quería una tarde tranquila con Hitsuke y me vi envuelto en una problemática charla, esa misma que intenté evitar en mi casa –meditó el azabache mientras volvía a llevarse las manos al bolsillo para retirar un cigarro y proceder a fumar durante el tiempo que le llevara llegar a la estación de descanso de Jounins, donde estos se reunían a esperar órdenes.

Y no es que el vago número uno de Konoha se sienta mal por hacer caso omiso del llamado de la Quinta y se dirija a este recinto con el fin de eximirse de sus culpas, sino que más bien recurría a la azotea del edificio a fin de tomar una siesta el banco que allí se encontraba. Este era uno de sus lugares favoritos para descansar debido a que la sombra llegaba a taparle casi todo el torso y desde allí contaba además, con una vista privilegiada del patio de recreación de la academia ninja.

Ni bien llegó al tan recurrido lugar las risas de los niños al jugar inundaron sus oídos obligándolo a sonreír casi imperceptiblemente. Se sentó en el banco para luego acostarse de lado y el cese del recreo propició la calma necesaria para que el shinobi pudiese nuevamente dormitar tranquilo.

Finalmente había encontrado el lugar perfecto para escapar de todo, las charlas con su madre y Kurenai sobre Temari, los enviados de la Godaime queriendo hacerlo trabajar en su día libre, y sus propios y ansiosos pensamientos sobre la carta que aún no había sido siquiera escrita para él y que le revelaría que sucedió en Suna. Todas esos problemáticos pensamientos y situaciones serían abolidos al retirarse al fantástico mundo de los sueños, después de todo a nadie se le ocurriría buscar a un vago en el techo de su lugar de trabajo.

-Oi… –llamó una voz familiar y firme luego de unas horas provocando que el genio de la Hoja se estremeciera un poco a lo que la mujer insistió– ¡Oi, Shikamaru! ¿no crees que es un poco extremo? –indagó como regañándolo. Sin más remedio, el shinobi entreabrió los ojos para encontrarse con su compañera de equipo.

-¿Huh? –masculló aun entre dormido sin comprender una palabra.

-Temari se fue apenas esta mañana y tú ya estas holgazaneando por todos lados –reprendió cruzándose de brazos por sobre el pecho.

-Tsk, ¿por qué el mundo odia mis siestas? –preguntó él un tanto molesto por la serie de interrupciones. Se sentó sobre el banco y se desperezó para luego añadir– además estuve trabajando demasiado estos días, un hombre necesita un descanso de vez en cuando ¿sabes?

-Ayer te veías bastante animado y lleno de energía –contrarió ella pícaramente.

-Pues hoy estoy cansado y me gustaría dormir –recalcó él con molestia en la voz y luego increpó– ¿y cómo es que yo estoy siendo regañado y Chouji se sale con la suya?

-Chouji está en una misión, salió esta tarde y me comentó que Tsunade-sama está bastante molesta contigo aunque no me dijo por qué –soltó ella como haciendo un puchero ante la negativa del Akimichi.

-Y tú no pudiste con tu genio y viniste a preguntarme –completó el azabache con un bostezo de por medio.

-¡No lo hice por chismosa! –se defendió ella demostrando su enojo ante la actitud del Nara. Luego carraspeó para intentar calmarse y acusadoramente indagó– además ¿qué crees que diría Temari si aún estuviera aquí?

-¡¿Por qué todos la mencionan hoy?! ¡¿Acaso no tienen otro tema de conversación?! –preguntó seguidamente perdiendo los estribos.

-No me digas que pelearon de nuevo –se anticipó ella preocupada.

-No, no peleamos pero hoy no estoy de humor para ese tipo de charlas –informó él retirando el paquete de cigarros de su bolsillo y observándolo, contemplaba la idea de fumar sin poder decidirse.

-Ya la extrañas –exclamó la Yamanaka sonriendo maliciosa y melosamente a la vez.

Creo que si fumaré después de todo –decidió al escuchar las palabras de la rubia llevándose a la boca un cigarro que posteriormente encendió.

-Con que aquí estas –soltó un rubio hiperactivo apareciendo de repente frente a dos de los tres miembros del equipo diez– te hemos estado buscando Shikamaru –exclamó ruidosamente señalando al aludido.

-¿Hemos? –Cuestionó la dama de ojos celestes y entonces vio como Sasuke aparecía al lado de Naruto con una expresión de inconformidad en el rostro– Sasuke-kun… –nombró pausadamente al verlo.

-¡¿Qué demonios significa eso de que necesito entrenamiento para ser Hokage?! –preguntó el Uzumaki citando las textuales palabras que se encontraban en los informes redactados por el Nara y la Sabuko No.

-¡¿Y qué rayos quisiste decir con que soy demasiado puro para ser Hokage?! –Inquirió el Uchiha igual de indignado que su compañero– ni siquiera Tsunade entiende el significado de eso.

Por eso debió haberme mandado a llamar –pensó el azabache mientras exhalaba la primer bocanada de humo.

-Mendokusei… se supone que es mi día libre y aun así tengo que lidiar con ustedes dos –comentó perezosamente sin ánimos de explicar el hilo de pensamiento que había elaborado junto a la embajadora el día anterior.

Sasuke se limitó a fruncir el entrecejo mientras que Naruto fue mucho más directo– ¡¿cómo esperas que me convierta en Hokage si entrené tres años y aun así no superé los exámenes Chunin la segunda vez que los tomé?! Me tomará cinco vidas convertirme en Hokage –se quejó exagerando.

-Cállate Naruto, todo el mundo sabe que los Uzumakis son longevos –silenció el poseedor del Sharingan y luego exclamó– mi problema es más urgente.

¿Por qué es que no me sorprende verte en el mismo lugar que él está? –Se cuestionó un quinto shinobi que descendía de los techos montado en su fiel amigo– no puedes evitarlo… ¿eh? Ino…

-¡Oi! –llamó Kiba quien apenas llegaba en busca del Nara– si tienen algo que preguntarle a Shikamaru más vale que esperen, la Godaime está furiosa y quiere que lo lleve ante ella o, en su defecto, que vacíe la vejiga de Akamaru sobre él.

-No te atrevas a llevártelo hasta que termine de hablar con él, Inuzuka –amenazó el Uchiha con una mirada retadora.

-No me provoques, Uchiha –retó el castaño fulminándolo con la mirada.

-¡Kiba! –regañó la rubia preocupada por la posibilidad de ver a esos dos pelear en serio.

-Creo que iré con Kiba por el momento–optó el azabache al notar que el can ya no era un perro pequeño. Pese a su decisión, no iba a dejar que sus compañeros pelearan sin motivos por lo que exclamó– ustedes dos deberían venir también, la razón por la cual Tsunade está molestándome desde temprano de seguro es para que le explique los resultados de los exámenes Chunin.

-De ser ese el caso iré –acató Sasuke echándole una última mirada de desprecio al Inuzuka.

-¡Genial! –manifestó entusiasta el de ojos celestes.

Una vez que los cinco se encontraron frente al palacio del Hokage Kiba dejó que Shikamaru ingresara por su cuenta seguido de cerca por Sasuke y Naruto con la garantía de que esos dos no lo dejarían escapar. Y buscando alejarse de ese incómodo momento se recostó contra Akamaru, se cruzó de brazos y exclamó– hasta aquí llego yo, no tengo todo el día –con la esperanza de que los cuatro ingresaran a las oficinas pero eso no sucedió– ¿no vas a entrar, rubia? –le preguntó a Ino sin entender el motivo por el cual no seguía a Sasuke.

-No –aseguró luego de negar con la cabeza– quiero hablar contigo un momento.

-Como acabo de decir, estoy ocupado ahora –se excusó mediocremente induciéndola a levantar una ceja.

-¿Haciendo exactamente qué? –increpó ella con ambas manos en la cadera en forma de taza.

El castaño suspiró, la verdad es que no tenía ganas de pelear con Ino en ese momento por lo que decidió responder directamente su pregunta en un intento por dejarla satisfecha y poder seguir– le prometí a Akamaru que lo bañaría hoy, hace mucho calor y es difícil para él con tanto pelo.

-Me parece bien, vamos –afirmó ella desconcertando al de los colmillos en las mejillas.

-¿A dónde? –preguntó estático y desorientado mientras el blanco can agitaba incesantemente la cola y se ponía en camino junto a la rubia.

-¿A dónde más? A bañar a Akamaru –exclamó ella como mencionando lo obvio mientas posaba su mano sobre la cabeza del can– a él no parece molestarle la idea –señaló al ver la emoción del perro a lo que Kiba frunció el entrecejo– y si con eso consigo que me digas cinco palabras seguida sin ladrarme me daré por satisfecha.

Esto va muy mal –caviló prontamente el castaño al darse cuenta que no tenía salida– pero no tengo argumento para contrariar su oferta, Akamaru se ve demasiado contento con todo esto y lo único que yo quiero es que me trague la tierra.

Prácticamente en silencio, ambos ninjas y el perro se dirigieron a la residencia Inuzuka. Kiba agradeció una y mil veces que no hubiese nadie allí y, solicitándole a Ino que aguardara en el patio por un momento, recolectó los elementos necesarios para asear a su fiel amigo.

-Sostén esto –pidió él entregándole el shampoo que utilizaría.

Posteriormente llenó una enorme cubeta con agua y luego de humedecer su pelaje con la manguera, tanto él como la rubia comenzaron a aplicar shampoo.

-Nee parece que te agrada ¿no Akamaru? –cuestionó al can sobre los masajes que ella propiciaba sobre el cuero cabelludo del animal. Kiba estaba del otro lado por lo que sonrió libremente sabiendo que el perro cubriría su expresión.

-Ino –llamó él, al darse cuenta que había bajado mucho la guardia de repente– ¿qué querías decirme? –preguntó directamente.

-Quería pedirte disculpas, sé que a veces me meto en los asuntos de los demás pero nunca es con mala intención –aseguró deteniéndose un momento para meditar en profundidad sus palabras– quizás dije algo que pudo llegar a molestarte y si es ese el caso te pido perdón.

-No es lo que dices es lo que haces –corrigió él de manera calma pero con cierta molestia en la voz– hoy mismo me regañaste por discutir con Sasuke cuando solo estaba intentando cumplir con el encargo de la Quinta.

Es cierto lo que digo pero también es verdad que desde hace un tiempo la culpo sin razón por lo que ella me genera –se autocriticó con dureza.

-Es verdad que te reprendí pero solo fue porque estaba segura de que eras el único que podía detenerse –argumentó ella sorprendiendo al salvaje shinobi– todos sabemos cómo es Sasuke y no me gustaría verlos pelear por algo tan estúpido como eso.

-Y aun así te la pasas diciéndome que debo madurar –reprochó él, enjuagando el lateral derecho de Akamaru para luego confesar– sinceramente no sé cómo hacerlo, ya intenté enfocarme solo en mi trabajo incluso entrené hasta quedar completamente exhausto ¿qué es lo que esperas de mí?

¿Cuándo fue que puse toda esa presión en sus hombros? –Se cuestionó pasmada e inmediatamente después comenzó a recordar que sus encuentros estaban llenos de órdenes, regaños y reproches– ¿acaso nunca le hable sin gritarle?

-Yo no… nunca quise… no sé por qué… –se trastabilló con sus propias palabras una y otra vez sin ser capaz de armar un frase coherente.

-En todo caso ¿por qué te preocupa? –Preguntó él quitándole importancia a la conversación– ahora mismo deberías estar con Sasuke animándolo por el hecho de que no se convertirá en Hokage.

Sigue viéndome como una fangirl de Sasuke –reconoció ella sin saber en verdad por qué le importaba tanto la opinión de Kiba.

-Tú también dijiste que te convertirías en Hokage ¿no? –Señaló ella obviando el comentario anterior– y sin embargo no te veo para nada deprimido.

-Ya no soy un niño –exclamó tomando la manguera para terminar de enjuagar a su perro.

-Kiba… –pronunció la rubia de manera amenazadora y al pararse sobre la puntas de sus pies para ganar unos centímetros, el Inuzuka notó que no solo había mojado a su can sino que también a la Yamanaka– espero que hayas disfrutado tu vida –soltó rodeando a Akamaru para descuartizar al castaño que corría por su vida.

-¡Espera Ino… fue un accidente! –argumentaba el shinobi mientras intentaba eludir la tunda que ella pretendía darle.

-¡Así es como haré ver tu muerte, como un accidente! –aseveró ella iracunda.

El infortunio del shinobi fue tal que terminó por resbalarse debido al agua derramada y allí la kunoichi vió la oportunidad de apresarlo. Razón por la cual, rápidamente se arrojó sobre él y con mucho esfuerzo inmovilizó sus manos para que no escapara. Pero cuando estaba por golpearlo en la cara algo llamó la atención de la dama de ojos celestes, Kiba estaba ruborizado y apretaba los dientes mientras apartaba la mirada dispuesto a recibir el golpe de lleno en la mejilla.

¿Por qué…? –fue todo lo que la Yamanaka se pudo preguntarse en silencio. Fue entonces que bajó la mirada y notó que sus prendas de ropa mojadas dibujaban demasiado bien a forma de sus pechos– ¡¿qué demonios…?! Él aparta la mirada para no mirar directamente hacia mis… ¡¿Él está dispuesto a ser golpeado sin oponer resistencia para respetarme?! –caviló sorprendida levantándose de inmediato.

Anonadado por no haber sido brutalmente golpeado, Kiba abrió los ojos y enfocó la vista a hacia el rostro de la rubia el cual se encontraba ruborizado mientras con los brazos cruzados hacia arriba se cubría los pechos.

-Ven, vamos por una toalla y tomaremos prestado un poco de ropa de Hana –solicitó él sin hablar sobre el incidente, evitando mirarla para no incomodarla.

Una vez dentro de la casa, el Inuzuka tomó lo que creyó necesario y se lo entregó agregando que podía cambiarse en el baño. Ya a solas, Ino se deshizo de su empapado atuendo y se secó con el toallón que él le había dado. Al levantar la mirada se encontró consigo misma reflejada en el espejo del baño, su mirada era completamente opaca y una extraña sensación le oprimía el pecho.

¿Qué demonios es lo que estoy haciendo? –se preguntó sin sentirse a gusto consigo misma–sorprendida de mí misma siempre termino tratándolo como un chiquillo y haciendo caso omiso de sus acciones cuando se comporta como un hombre. Por eso siempre vuelvo a pedirte disculpas como una idiota. ¿Por qué no puedo reconocer que ha crecido?

-Nee ¿estás bien? –cuestionó el castaño tocando levemente la puerta del baño.

-Hai, ya salgo –respondió ella mientras comenzaba a vestirse con la ropa que le habían prestado.

-Realmente no fue mi intensión mojarte –acotó él aprovechando que no podría asesinarlo si aún se estaba vistiendo.

-Ya lo sé –afirmó ella malhumoradamente y sorprendiendo al shinobi agregó con culpa– me precipité y te grité… de nuevo –soltó junto a un suspiro.

-Sé que lo intentas pero hay personas que pueden llevarse bien –soltó él buscando calmarla– tal vez lo mejor sea que…

-¡Kiba! –Exclamó ella abriendo la puerta de par en par con un brillo especial en los ojos como si de repente hubiese comprendido todo– ¿por qué dijiste que querías ser Hokage?

-¿Qué importancia tiene eso ahora? –Preguntó queriendo desviar el tema y comenzando a caminar fuera de su casa dijo– eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

-Dijiste que ya no eras un niño –le recordó mientras los seguía hasta el patio donde habían dejado a Akamaru.

-No lo soy –reafirmó mirándola de reojo por sobre su hombro.

-¡Entonces dímelo! –ordenó posando su mano en el hombro del sujeto y obligándolo a voltearse para quedar frente a frente.

Es cierto… ya no soy un niño así que debería decirle lo que siento sin temor a lo que pueda llegar a responderme –caviló mientras arqueaba la cabeza hacia atrás y soltaba un hondo suspiro, posteriormente bajó su bestial mirada para encontrarse con la de ella– aunque en este punto es muy obvio lo que dirá.

-Sasuke llegó al campo de batalla diciendo que quería ser Hokage y lo siguiente que hago es verte correr hacia él desesperadamente –enunció para situarla en el momento en el que todo eso ocurrió– incluso Chouji y Shikamaru tuvieron que detenerte porque estabas por tirarte a sus brazos. Yo era un chiquillo estúpido y pensé que si él había logrado atraer tu atención con eso, a pesar de todo lo que había hecho, para mí sería mucho más fácil. Así que repetí sus palabras creyendo en ellas, planteándome la meta de convertirme en Hokage para que entonces vieras que no solo Sasuke y Sai valen la pena.

-Entonces siempre que me gritabas y me tratabas como una niña boba lo hacías… –anticipó ella sin poder creer que nunca lo notara.

-Lo hacía para que te alejaras de mí aunque con el tiempo lo empezaste a hacer por tu cuenta –manifestó él fríamente petrificando a la rubia.

-Pero ¡¿por qué?! –Cuestionó atónita sin entender como los sentimientos que el describía se contradecían con sus acciones– por lo que dices yo te gusto, ¿o no?

-Justamente por eso –atinó a decir y luego detalló sin misericordia– aunque fallé a cada intento seguiré intentando evitar enamorarme de ti, porque no quiero amar a una mujer que en sus veinte sigue tras la sombra de lo que fue su primer amor.

-Eres un… –exclamó Ino a punto de insultarlo mientras levantaba la mano para abofetearlo pero pronto fue detenida por él, quien sin quitarle su salvaje y ahora sincera mirada de encima mostraba sin miedo su inexpresivo rostro.

-Ya te lo he dicho varias veces, hay personas que no pueden llevarse bien –señaló conteniendo la fuerza del golpe de la Yamanaka al tomarla por la muñeca– nosotros somos un buen ejemplo de ello.

Y cediendo ante la actitud del Inuzuka la dama dejó caer su mano para expresar un frío y cortante– sayonara Inuzuka –antes de retirarse.

El blanco perro gimoteó al acercarse a su abatido dueño.

-No me mires así –solicitó entonces el castaño a su perro con calma mientras sus ojos se humedecían y su boca mostraba una gran sonrisa– supongo que eso no me salió muy bien pero es lo que tenía que pasar, Akamaru.

¿Qué más quisiera yo que tomarla de la mano y mientras le hablo de mis sueños y que ella me hable de los suyos? –se cuestionó mientras procedía a limpiar y ordenar el desastre que había quedado en el patio– pero hay que ser realistas, a ella no le interesa nada de mí. Solo intentaba ser mi amiga para así no tener que lidiar con el hecho de que alguien la desprecia –caviló mientras se dirigía al baño para notar que aún permanecían allí las húmedas prendas de la Yamanaka mismas que él arrojó dentro del lavarropas antes de ponerlo en marcha– Lo irónico del caso viene a ser que nadie la desprecia en realidad.

0000000000000000

Una vez que los tres shinobis se encontraron dentro del edificio administrativo de Konoha se dirigieron directamente hacia la oficina de Tsunade. Naruto se mostraba ansioso, Sasuke molesto y Shikamaru, con su habitual expresión perezosa y manos en los bolsillos, se veía aburrido y así se mantuvo hasta que escuchó algo que le llamó la atención.

-¿Temari-san? Etto… la verdad es que no lo sé –exclamó un shinobi que de inmediato notó la presencia del Nara cuando los tres pasaron frente a la oficina– ¡Oh Shikamaru! Espera un momento por favor –solicitó el servicial sujeto– de seguro tú podrás ayudarle.

Los tres detuvieron su marcha y el domador de sombras no pudo hacer otra cosa que increpar con la mirada a quien tomó la palabra.

-¿Dónde está Temari-san? Quiero saludarla antes de irme –preguntó Kirimaru sin rodeos y con una mirada desafiante en el rostro. Shikamaru, por su parte, le devolvió el gesto con una expresión soberbia.

-No la encontraras en Konoha, esta mañana me despedí de ella cuando se marchó rumbo a Suna –informó complacido de que sus planes se vieran frustrados y dando información de más agrede para que el Shiruba supiera cuál es su lugar.

-Tsk, entonces ya no tengo más nada que hacer aquí –soltó con marcada molestia en la voz. La tensión entre esos dos era tan palpable, que hasta Naruto notó que no se llevaban para nada bien.

Shikamaru dio medio vuelta al igual que el peliplateado y comenzaron a caminar hacia sectores opuestos, pero luego de un par de pasos el hombre de los ojos verde se detuvo por completo– Shikamaru –nombró el de Kirigakure, por lo que el aludido se detuvo y sin cruzar miradas lo escuchó exclamar– prepárate porque no perderé ante ti.

El Nara sonrió victoriosamente y sin responderle continuó su camino. Este gesto no pasó de ser percibido por Sasuke quien de inmediato notó que esa sonrisa envolvía un "ya he ganado".

No obstante, en Naruto fue diferente, puesto que su inocencia lo llevó a preguntar– ¿cuándo te peleaste con los de la Aldea de la Niebla?

-No me reñí con nadie de la Aldea de la Niebla, simplemente me cae mal ese tipo –explicó con clama el azabache ya casi llegando al despacho de la Quinta.

-Pues por tu expresión parece ser que él quiere pelear una batalla ganada –acotó Sasuke planeando no inmiscuirse más de lo necesario.

-Él no tiene ni idea de donde se está metiendo –soltó sin alardear, como quitándole importancia al tema. Inmediatamente después se llevó amabas manos los bolsillos e ignorando todas las preguntas de Naruto sobre el tema en cuestión, caminó el breve trayecto restante hasta la oficina de la Godaime. Se detuvo frente a la puerta y antes de hacer cualquier otra cosa solicitó al Uzumaki– ríndete de una vez, él es un idiota y punto; la razón por la que no me agrada no se relaciona con Temari –mintió descaradamente.

-Vaya que estas gruñón hoy –opinó el rubio casi haciendo un berrinche y con una expresión picara agregó– ¿no será que estas así precisamente porque Temari se fue? –indagó incitando al Nara a chasquear la lengua.

-Maldición… sí que eres insistente –murmuró el azabache cruzándose de brazos y apartándose de la puerta para que otro hiciera el trabajo. Después de todo él no tenía ningún interés en estar allí.

-Dímelo a mí –concordó el Uchiha antes de golpear la puerta de la oficina.

Con previa autorización de la rubia los tres shinobis ingresaron en el lugar para encontrar a la voluptuosa magnate sentada cómodamente detrás de su escritorio con su siempre leal asistente parada a su lado.

-¡Hasta que decides aparecer! –exclamó con molestia y, acostumbrado a ser regañado, Naruto pensó que Tsunade lo asesinaría sin siquiera decirle cual había sido su error esta vez.

-¡Espera Oba-chan!, no sé qué te hayan dicho pero es mentira –se defendió el Uzumaki con desesperación mientras la Quinta se ponía de pie y azotaba sus manos contra el escritorio para obtener un estruendoso ruido que llamara la atención del genio de la Hoja.

-¿Quién te has creído que eres para desobedecer cuando te llamo, Shikamaru? –cuestionó con el cejo fruncido.

-Con todo respeto Godaime –respondió con inusual valentía ante el reproche– he estado trabajando dos semanas ininterrumpidamente para los exámenes Chunin y hoy, que finalmente había llegado mi día libre, no tenía intenciones de venir a trabajar. Para ser sincero, de ser por mi dormiría hasta pasado mañana –argumentó gruñonamente dando a conocer su descontento– no tengo el más mínimo interés en mover un dedo salvo que Konoha se incendie o Hitsuke se enferme pero aquí me ve –habló como si la mujer tuviese que estar agradecida de ver su perezoso rostro en su día no laboral.

¿Pasado mañana? Tiene sentido, toma tres días viajar desde Konoha a Suna –pensó la Hokage– seguramente recibirá información relacionada con la semana de los mil vientos… con que Temari le dijo después de todo.

-Mataku –soltó la mujer sentándose en su asiento y entrelazando sus dedos meditó la situación– ¿no estas de muy buen humor verdad? –Cuestionó sin buscar una respuesta en verdad– en cualquier caso hay dos cosas importantes que debes decirme y no podían esperar –anunció captando la atención del Nara– la primera se trata precisamente de los informes que has confeccionado junto a Temari sobre Naruto y Sasuke.

-¿Qué es exactamente lo que no está claro? –indagó Shikamaru decidido a terminar con el asunto lo más pronto posible. La Senju abrió el informé de Sasuke y comenzó a leerlo, no sin la impertinente interrupción.

-Oba-chan… ¿por qué va primero Sasuke? No es justo –exclamó Naruto como un niño pequeño.

-¡Silencio! –ordenó la rubia apretando el puño con fuerza y luego retomó la lectura hasta llegar al punto conflictivo donde hizo una pausa para decir– hasta este momento el informe se centra en las habilidades de Sasuke y lo hacen ver como si fuera el ninja perfecto, luego aclaran que sería un excelente líder Anbu pero que bajo ningún punto se le puede permitir ser Hokage por que es demasiado puro.

-A ver si me aclaras eso Nara –amedrentó Sasuke sin conseguir alterar al aludido.

-Tsk –masculló y con pereza comenzó a explicar– básicamente quisimos decir que él no posees descernimiento –sintetizó pero ante las confusas miradas se vio obligado a detallar en profundidad y mirando a los ojos negros del aludido manifestó– tú no te detienes a pensar si lo que haces es bueno o malo, solo haces lo que deseas lo cual frecuentemente causa problemas a los otros.

-Si lo dices por el chico de Kirigakure… –se apresuró a defender el poseedor del Sharingan.

-No es solo por eso –interrumpió el estratega sin ánimos de permitir que la charla se prolongara por falsas hipótesis– es difícil decirlo con claridad así que presta atención –ordenó a lo que el Uchiha frunció el ceño pero acató de todas formas– algunas personas podrán pensar que tus acciones son buenas, como tu deseo de proteger Konoha, otras consideraran que son malas, como el unirte a Akatsuki pero la verdad es que todas estas cosas no son ni buenas ni malas, simplemente son generadas por el deseo puro.

-¿Pero por qué ser puro es un impedimento para convertirse en Hokage? –cuestionó acertadamente el jinchuriki.

-Perseguir ciegamente tus deseos es peligroso y egoísta, incluso buscando un fin bueno podría incurrir en numerosos crímenes sin siquiera ser consciente de ello –afirmó impregnando de seriedad el tema– no es que no le importen los medios que emplea para obtener sus objetivos sino que simplemente no es capaz de diferenciar los apropiados y los que no lo son.

-Entiendo –estableció la Godaime retomando la palabra– tiene sentido si tenemos en cuenta que apuñalaste a Karin para matar a Danzo –estableció acertadamente como ejemplo y el Uchiha no pudo hacer otra cosa que cruzarse de brazos como si estuviera ofendido.

-Si me invitó a su boda tanto no me habrá odiado por eso –refutó el último heredero del clan Uchiha.

Más bien se casa con Suigetsu porque tú la apuñalaste ¿no crees? –consideró el Nara en silencio recordando que desde ese momento la pelirroja decidió repeler la atracción que sentía por Sasuke. Se fue de viaje por el mundo y en algún punto del globo se reencontró con Suijetsu. Los detalles de lo que pasó desde ese tiempo hasta que ambos se establecieron en Kirigakure le eran ajenos al estratega, no obstante, no ignoraba el motivo por el cual la Uzumaki había cambiado de opinión.

-De todas maneras, ser Hokage no es la única manera de proteger Konoha y cambiar el sistema –dijo el domador de sombras volviendo a captar la atención y el interés del aludido– por eso mismo te sugerimos como líder de los escuadrones Anbu, ellos son los que realizan las misiones más complicadas y peligrosas y, al mismo tiempo, tienes voz y voto en el concejo sin mencionar que no tienes por qué contenerte con el enemigo.

-No eres tan inútil como creía –medio halagó Sasuke al encontrarse complacido con las resoluciones tomadas. Shikamaru se convenció de que eso sería toda la amabilidad que podría recibir del sujeto, por lo que ni siquiera le contesto.

-¡Bien ahora yo! –soltó entusiasta el shinobi de ojos azules a lo que el vago dejó salir un hondo suspiro antes de que la Godaime comenzara a leer su expediente.

Espero que la estés pasando mejor que yo… Temari –le dirigió el pensamiento para posteriormente concentrarse en las palabras de la Senju que nuevamente se detuvo a enfatizar las partes conflictivas del expediente.

-Aquí dices que debido a su inexperiencia Naruto debería recibir un entrenamiento especial antes de relevarme como Hokage –resumió la rubia y, antes de recibir la pertinente explicación, sacó a la luz un detalle que los examinadores habían obviado– ¿Por qué no sugirieron a Kakashi como mi sucesor en lugar de Naruto? De esa forma él habría tenido tiempo de prepararse mejor.

-Kakashi-sensei es como yo –sentenció el azabache sin dar lugar a replicas.

-¿Le gustan las mujeres aterradoras? –indagó Naruto un tanto desconcertado.

-¡No! –Negó con firmeza y sutil rubor el Jounin– él odia ese tipo de responsabilidades y prefiere pasar el día de manera ociosa, no creo que sea bien visto que el Hokage lea libros eróticos en el trabajo –opinó y luego aclarándose la garganta enunció las razones verdaderas– Sin embargo, es un excelente shinobi, normalmente un gran guerrero no es un buen gobernante. Pero en el caso de Kakashi su astucia le permite ser ambas cosas.

-Eso es bastante contradictorio ¿no te parece? –indagó un tanto confundida la sexagenaria.

-¡Sí! hasta ahora no dices porque no lo sugirieron para Hokage –agregó el rubio sin comprender a donde estaba yendo Shikamaru con todo aquello.

-Dimos por sentado que él sería nombrado sexto Hokage y sugerimos a Naruto para ser su reemplazo una vez que Kakashi se retirara. No obstante, Naruto es impulsivo e imprudente –calificó el azabache sin ánimos de ofender a nadie– con frecuencia se deja llevar por sus sentimientos y con un consejero al lado no habría mucho más progreso en este punto, por lo cual Temari consideró y yo estuve de acuerdo, en que ver a un Kage en acción podría enseñarle y preparar a Naruto para desempeñar mejor dicha función. Y tomando en cuenta él no es de los que aprenden rápidamente sería mejor empezar lo antes posibles.

-Tal y como se esperaría de Shikamaru –manifestó alegremente el Uzumaki tomando el entrenamiento como un juego.

Mendokusei, todo lo que yo quería hacer era dormir veinticuatro horas seguidas y terminé por dar las más tediosas explicaciones en mi día libre –se quejó mentalmente antes de resumir la cuestión para los presentes.

-En resumen: sí, él es un maldito idiota –afirmó señalando a Naruto y posteriormente desvió su dedo hacia Sasuke –y sí, él es un sádico egocéntrico pero, aun así, son los shinobis más capacitados para las funciones que sugerimos en el informe.

-¡Oye! –se quejaron al unísono los miembros del equipo siete.

-¡¿Qué no habían quedado conformes ustedes dos?! –se quejó el Nara hastiado del melodrama.

-¡Suficiente! –sentenció la Quinta dispuesta a asesinarlos a los tres.

-Sasuke, Naruto ¿por qué no se retiran mientras Tsunade-sama termina de hablar con Shikamaru? –Invitó cortésmente Shizune buscando preservar la salud física de todos los shinobis– mañana vengan a primera hora para que ultimemos detalles.

Ambos se miraron entre sí y después de las pertinentes y cordiales despedidas se retiraron de la oficina. Nos obstante, Naruto no fue muy lejos puesto que se sentía un tanto curiosos sobre el tema que retenía al domador de sombras en la oficina de Tsunade y no podía esperar hasta mañana.

-Hay otra cosa de la que quiero hablarte –enunció con calma la rubia mirando fijamente al Nara– hoy he recibido la visita del Daimyo en persona requiriendo dos guardaespaldas para un viaje diplomático –ante tal información los ojos de Shikamaru se abrieron de par en par ya que no era habitual en el terrateniente presentarse frente a la Quinta sin anuncio previo– aparentemente Toki, la Daimyo del país de las Aves, ha dado a luz a su primogénito y tanto nuestro señor feudal como su esposa desean ir a la ceremonia de presentación.

-¿Por qué no utiliza a alguno de los doce guardianes para la misión? –indagó un tanto extrañado por la conducta del terrateniente.

-Según dice, quiere mantener el viaje en el más absoluto silencio por el riesgo que conlleva –comentó ella al recordar las palabras del poderoso sujeto– después de todo deberán viajar un buen trecho hasta llegar allí y si alguien reconoce a alguno de sus guardaespaldas de seguro sabrán quien es él.

-Comprendo, se trata de una misión que no solo conlleva la tarea de ser guardaespaldas sino que además hay que pasar de ser percibidos –pensó en voz alta el estratega.

-Precisamente por esa razón desea que solo dos shinobis lo acompañen –acotó denotando el peligro que configuraba la misión si el Daimyo era descubierto.

-¿Usted quiere que yo seleccione a dos shinobis para esa tarea? –cuestionó sin saber bien que tenía que ver él con todo eso.

-No, él ya los seleccionó, o mejor dicho, su esposa lo hizo –corrigió la Senju para luego detallar– quiere que tú y Temari se ocupen de la misión.

-¿Qué por qué nosotros? –Preguntó un tanto sobresaltado –yo no soy precisamente el shinobi más fuerte de Konoha y Temari es una kunoichi de Suna –argumentó queriendo rechazar la orden.

-Lo sé pero su esposa quedó encantada con ustedes dos durante los exámenes Chunin –informó la Godaime sin perder la compostura.

-No, me niego a algo como eso –estableció firmemente sin poder ocultar su desesperación– si tengo que ir envíeme con Chouji o Ino.

-¿Por qué no quieres ir con Temari? –indagó Shizune al ver que el problema no era exactamente que él no quisiese aceptar la misión.

-Me reúso a arrastrarla a una misión tan peligrosa –soltó sin siquiera importarle como pudiesen llegar a interpretar esas palabras.

-Temari es una kunoichi capacitada, además Gaara no te asesinara si algo llegase a salir mal –entabló Tsunade buscando calmar al estratega.

-No me preocupa lo que Gaara pueda hacerme, tendría razón en querer degollarme si llegase a pasarle algo por un error mío –refutó él con severidad.

-Que ella acepte o no la misión es decisión de ella, si tu no quieres ir entonces tendré que excusarte frente al Señor Feudal alegando enfermedad y buscar a alguien más para suplantarte –dibujó la situación a lo que el azabache frunció el entrecejo. Estaba seguro de que esa mujer problemática aceptaría con tal de mantener las buenas relaciones entre Konoha y Suna, y la idea de que alguien más fuera con ella no lo seducía del todo– es una pena porque ustedes dos trabajan muy bien juntos pero no me estas dejando alternativa Shikamaru.

-Nee… si tanto te preocupa deberías ser tú el que la protejas ¿no crees? –opinó Naruto sentado cómodamente junto al marco de la ventana.

-¡¿Y tú que rayos haces ahí?! –exclamó furia la Quinta mientras tomaba al rubio desde el cuello de su abrigo para inmediatamente lanzarlo contra la pared de su despacho.

-¡Oba-chan, arruinaste mi momento! –se quejó el adolorido Uzumaki poniéndose de pie y limpiando los escombros de su atuendo. Se había sentido genial ser él quien aconsejara al genio por primera vez pero la Hokage no lo había tomado de esa manera.

-¡Y todavía tienes el descaro…! –Intimidó la Quinta mientras su alumna intentaba detenerla por los hombros para que no asesinara al futuro Hokage– ¡suéltame Shizune!

-Recuerde que es su reemplazo, Tsunade-sama –solicitaba la ninja medico intentando contener a su maestra– si lo asesina ya no podrá jubilarse.

-¡Oi, oi…! cálmense –apaciguó el Nara con una extraña expresión de seguridad en los ojos– Naruto no dirá nada sobre la misión de todas formas.

-Shikamaru…–nombró con firmeza la Godaime atónita por el cambio de actitud.

El azabache se dirigió a la puerta con una sonrisa que demostraba esa seguridad que le habían generado las palabras del futuro Hokage y, girando el pomo para retirarse, exclamó con cierto autoritarismo– dígale al Daimyo que acepto la misión pero las cosas deberán hacerse a mi manera.

* * *

¡Hasta el miércoles amigos!

**Reviews**

**Mitchel0420:** Y mierda que fumó bastante para hacer ese final llenó de parejas raras... ChoKarui wtf?! Awww GRACIAS! Yo sé que estoy loca y desvarío pero no puedo contenerme xD Si Arika y yo eventualmente nos íbamos a juntar, cuenta la leyenda que el día que nos veamos cara a cara un volcán destruirá tres países (?) no puedo esperar a ver eso, ok no. El fic de zombies es un agregado dentro del juego del diablo, estoy planeando escribir todos lo caps que faltan de ese fic y publicarlos uno tras otro (uno por dia) en el lapso de una semana.

**WhiteTigerKiara: **Pero es no fuiste la única mujer, nadie me leyó xD Espero hayas disfrutado este cap, saluditos.

**TemariAckerman06:** Jajaja somos populares! no se si pueda con la presión (?) jajaja Si tenes razón, habrá KibaIno. Hinata apoya abiertamente el NaruSaku o cualquier cosa que los haga felices porque no es una princesa egoísta y no necesita al típico cuento de hadas. Ino es genial en especial aquí, este miércoles hay cap así que espero lo leas. Besitos.

**anamicenas:** Siii todos estamos muy felices porque finalmente esos dos sos canon, la verdad es que no hice ningún comentario al respecto para no spoilear a nadie pero aun estoy emocionada porque su relación se concretó. Temari se enojó bastante pero cuando se calmó y lo meditó a profundidad se dio cuenta de que no tenía motivos para estar enojada. El problema es que Ino tiene buen ojo para las relaciones cuando ella no esta involucrada, no sé si conoces el dicho que dice "en casa de herrero, cuchillo de palo". Hinata creció, ya no es una niña débil que va a llorar por un príncipe azul y hemos visto el resultado de ese progreso. Awww no sabes como me alegra que te guste, fue un poco más intenso esta vez y temía que hubiese quedado un poco grotesco pero veo que se entendió que no es solo sexo por el placer del sexo sino que va acompañado de mucho amor. Yukata es enteramente lesbiana, solo se asustó al creer que Shikamaru jugaba con Temari, de ser así ella no tendría problemas en dejar que "juegue" con ella en lugar de Temari siempre y cuando a cambio fuese sincero con ella y dejara de tratarla como un objeto. Básicamente era "deja de tratarla como una cosa y usame a mi a cambio". Muchas gracias por tu apoyo y review, estoy muy agradecida por tu compañía y la forma en la que vas entendiendo la esencia de las cosas que escribo me hace muy feliz. Besitos.


	14. Asuntos Amorosos

Hola amigos acá les traigo el capitulo de relleno de entresemana. La lectura de este capitulo no es obligatoria y no afecta a la estructura base de fic por lo que su omisión no provocará que pierdan el hilo de historia.

Gracias a los que decidan leerlo y nos vemos él sábado, saluditos~

* * *

**Asuntos Amoroso**

A primera hora del día siguiente Shikamaru sorprendió a la Godaime. No solo se había levantado temprano para entrevistarse con ella con el propósito de hablar sobre su futura misión, sino que ya había planeado detalladamente la metodología que utilizaría para llevar a cabo la misma.

-Entonces viajaran hasta la Aldea del Metal donde tomaran un tren rumbo al País de las Aves –resumió la Quinta meditando el resto de los detalles.

-De esa forma viajaremos más rápido, no quiero tener que transportar al Daimyo y su esposa en carruaje porque llamaría la atención y de más está decir que ninguno de los dos se encuentra en estado físico para caminar esa distancia por cuatro días –aseveró mientras señalaba el trayecto que recorrerían en un mapa situado sobre el escritorio de la Quinta.

-Comprendo, se mezclaran entre los comerciantes durante el viaje en tren y nadie sabrá que se trata del Daimyo sino hasta que estén dentro del palacio de las Aves –Recapitulo acertadamente, complacida de ver tal eficiencia.

-Si está de acuerdo, solicítele al Daimyo que sea escoltado hasta Kinzokugakure por uno de sus guardaespaldas –requirió el estratega mientras Shizune tomaba nota– que él y su esposa vistan ropas modestas pero no extremadamente sencillas, será un comerciante después de todo.

-Eso déjamelo a mí –pidió la asistente de la Hokage habiendo comprendido perfectamente las indicaciones.

-Debo decir que estoy sorprendida Shikamaru –acotó la Senju cruzándose de brazos por sobre su pecho al escrudiñar con la mirada al azabache– ayer no tenías ni el más mínimo interés en esto y hoy hasta con un plan has venido sin que Temari recibiera si quiera la solicitud de esta misión.

-Esa mujer problemática aceptará, ella haría cualquier cosa por mantener las relaciones entre Suna y Konoha –aseguró sin inmutarse para luego agregar un único componente emocional– además la amistad entre Gaara y Naruto no le permite decir que no –argumentó dejando completamente de lado su relación con ella.

-Sabía que ella es responsable pero no me imagine que llegase a ese extremo –meditó en voz alta Tsunade mientras se aproximaba a la ventana de su despacho para fijar la vista en la Aldea– parece ser que algo has aprendido de ella, se te ve más motivado para cumplir con tu deber.

Si ellas supieran que Temari me asesinara si me comporto como un flojo entenderían la razón –pensó Shikamaru un tanto amedrentado por la ira de la Sabuko No.

-Convengamos en que hoy si me corresponde trabajar –señaló haciendo hincapié en el hecho de que la gobernante de la Aldea de la Hoja lo había obligado a trabajar el único día que el vago podría dormir todo lo que quisiese.

-Era una situación particular se excusó –la dama de las babosas sin entrar en detalla aunque el Nara no necesito más para saber que, lo particular de esa situación, había sido que Naruto y Sasuke la habían atosigado con preguntas.

-De cualquier manera, eso es todo lo que necesita saber sobre la misión –concluyó el genio llevándose las manos a los bolsillos– si necesita algo más avíseme –exclamó retirándose de la oficina.

Esta misión es la excusa perfecta para volverla a ver –meditó el pelinegro mientras encendía un cigarro– aunque es problemático porque debo proteger a tres personas en lugar de dos. Sin embargo, no le confiaría a nadie más tal responsabilidad.

00000000000000

Eran a penas las diez de la mañana cuando Shikamaru tocó el timbre del departamento de Kurenai. La pelinegra se sorprendió al verlo tan temprano pero al explicarle a grandes rasgos lo de la misión la Yuhi comprendió de inmediato lo que sucedía.

-Una misión en conjunto con Temari suena interesante –señaló ella mientras le entregaba a domador de sombras una taza de té– supongo que estas emocionado.

-Algo así –respondió él mientras veía como el pequeño Hitsuke tiraba de su pantalón con el propósito de llamar su atención. Acostumbrado a los gestos del pequeño Sarutobi, Shikamaru lo sentó sobre sus piernas y le preguntó– ¿Te portaste bien hoy?

-¡Hai! –afirmó el infante con una gran sonrisa de por medio– me gustaron los caramelos que me trajiste ayer pero no te quedaste a jugar –reprochó frunciendo levemente el ceño.

-Gomen, estuve ocupado –se disculpó el Nara enternecido por el puchero del niño.

-Shikamaru es un adulto, Hitsuke –explicó con calma la Yuhi– eso significa que tiene que trabajar por lo que no puede jugar todo el tiempo.

-¿Tienes que trabajar ahora? –inquirió el niño con ilusión.

-No, podemos ir al parque si tu mamá te da permiso –invitó él, a lo que los rojizos ojos se llenaron de brillo e inmediatamente después se posaron sobre Kurenai.

-¿Puedo mami? –indagó entusiasta.

-De acuerdo, pero compórtate y obedece a Shikamaru –aclaró la especialista en Genjutsu mientras el pequeño se bajaba de un salto y comenzaba a tironear al Nara de la manga para que se apresurara.

-Lo traeré de vuelta antes de mediodía –comentó el azabache considerando que el sol de verano podría dañar la piel del infante si se descuidaba.

-Hai, diviértanse –se despidió la Yuhi y de inmediato el Nara y el Sarutobi se pusieron en marcha.

00000000000000

La Aldea de la Hoja se encontraba particularmente activa ese día, todos estaban haciendo algo, ya sea dentro o fuera de ella.

Después de una ardua mañana de entrenamiento cerca del rio Tenten se sentó bajó la sombra de un árbol para descansar.

-Aún puedes mejorar tu velocidad –señaló Neji, quien la había estado ayudando a pedido de la castaña.

-No soy como Lee, progresar me lleva más tiempo –señaló ella mientras observaba la embellecida figura del Hyuga frente a ella. Sus perlados ojos brillaban tanto como el sol de verano reflejado en el agua a sus espaldas. Su inexpresivo rostro configuraba toda una distracción para la castaña que difícilmente podía concentrarse en los consejos que estaba recibiendo.

-¿Crees que podrías conseguir más de estas? –Cuestionó el castaño mostrándole una shuriken de forma inusual– son más aerodinámicas que las normales –señaló y prontamente la arrojó conjuntamente con otra normal contra un árbol adyacente al roble donde Tenten descansaba. Efectivamente el shuriken de aspecto extraño era más rápido por lo que se incrustó en la madera primero.

-Seguro, mañana te llevaré dos cajas –accedió de inmediato complacida con la idea de haber conseguido otra oportunidad para reunirse con el Hyuga a solas– por cierto, gracias por ayudarme a entrenar… hace dos días que Lee se fue en una misión con Gai-sensei y aún no regresa.

-No es problema, de todas maneras no tengo que nada que hacer hasta esta noche –soltó lanzando otra de esas particulares shurikens, al parecer habían captado toda su atención– esta noche hay reunión del clan y mañana Hinata-sama quiere entrenar por lo que elegiste un buen día para pedirme que te ayude.

Una leve mueca se posó en los labios de dama de ojos café, ciertamente le molestaba la falta importancia que Neji profesaba hacia ella. No es como si ella pretendiera que él la amara también, pero eran compañeros de equipo, eran amigos, habían crecido juntos. Y si todo esto era así ¿por qué el siempre actuaba como si no existiera otra cosa además de las misiones y el bendito clan Hyuga?

-Nee Neji –llamó ella desviando la mirada y de inmediato el castaño posó la vista sobre el ofendido rostro de su amiga– ¿siempre va a ser así?

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó el desconcertado shinobi.

-No pretendo que seas tan exagerado como Lee o Gai-sensei pero somos compañeros ¿no? –Estableció ella a lo que él asintió con la cabeza– al menos podrías mirarme a la cara cuando te hablo.

-Es extraño, nunca antes te molestó que estuviera haciendo otra cosa mientras hablamos –comentó deteniéndose por competo.

-Ya no somos niños, hemos crecido –le recriminó como si él no lo supiera– ya no tengo el corazón de una niña, me he convertido en una mujer –exclamó un tanto desesperada por no poder darse a entender apropiadamente.

-Ya lo sé –afirmó él sin comprender a que venía todo el drama– te has convertido en una verdadera kunoichi.

-¡No es de eso de lo que te estoy hablando! –Le gritó apretando el puño con fuerza– lo que estoy queriendo decir es que quiero estar contigo porque tú... tú me gustas –confesó finalmente sintiéndose extremadamente expuesta. Neji se volteó lentamente para clavar la vista en sereno río.

-Sumimasen, pero no me interesa nada de eso –rechazó él con firmeza sin siquiera mirarla a la cara.

Una sonrisa triste se posó en los labios de la castaña mientras bajaba la mirada– ya veo –exclamó con calma sin dejar que su tristeza y desilusión llegaran a su voz– lamento haberte incomodado con ese tipo de cosas –se disculpó y posteriormente se puso de pie– mañana te llevaré las dos cajas de shurikens –le recordó, tomó sus armas y dándole la espalda comenzó a caminar hacia la aldea.

¿Cómo podría aceptar tus sentimientos cuando ya he muerto una vez? –se preguntó en silencio mientras se volteaba levemente para ver como la kunoichi se alejaba– no quiero ni pensar en lo triste que estarías si ya no volviera de alguna misión. No podría dejar una familia sin padre, no me interesa cargar con ese tipo de culpa. Solo vivo para mi clan, solo quiero ser un mejor shinobi y tú mereces a alguien mejor, alguien que te pueda dar una vida normal… gomen Tenten pero lo que buscas no está en mí.

000000000000

Ino había pasado toda la mañana cuidando las flores del invernadero de la florería Yamanaka sin haber tenido que lidiar con clientes y, después de la charla que mantuvo con Kiba el día anterior, la verdad es que lo prefería así.

Tenía demasiadas cosas en mente y no podía evitar sentirse extrañamente deprimida. Jamás pensó que el atraer la atención de un hombre fuera a desanimarla de esa forma. No obstante, ella sabía bien que no eran los sentimientos de Kiba hacia ella lo que la acongojaba sino el hecho de que el Inuzuka intentaba repelerlos.

Tan abrumada por la situación e inmersa estaba en su desconcierto estaba que le fue imposible notar la presencia de su antiguo compañero de equipo.

-¡Oi! Marchitaras las flores si la cuidas con esa expresión en la cara –bromeó el azabache alertando a la kunoichi e induciéndola a levantar la mirada.

-Shikamaru –nombró ella relajándose al saber que no tendría que ocultar su malestar.

-¿Qué te pasa? –Preguntó directamente al notar que algo serio la aquejaba.

-No es nada… ¿no has ido a ver a Hitsuke hoy? –cuestionó ella queriendo desviar el tema.

-Sí, fuimos al parque y comimos helado –sintetizó para volver al tema central– ¿Discutiste con Sakura?

-No, no es eso –negó con la cabeza mientras hacía a un lado la regadera y tras meditar unos segundos comprendió que no podría engañar al genio de la Hoja, por lo que indagó– ¿tú crees que yo soy odiosa?

-¿Huh? ¿A qué viene eso? –Cuestionó el desorientado vago– ¿quién te dijo que eres odiosa?

-Kiba… aunque no dijo de esa manera sé que lo piensa –esclareció la rubia sin saber por qué no podía dejar de pensar en eso.

-¿Por qué estás tan segura? –curioseó al percatarse de que había más información atrás de esas simples palabras.

-Porque dijo que haría todo lo posible para no enamorarse de mi –soltó con voz apagada como si se sintiera inferior por la actitud del domador de perros.

Uno creería que Kiba tiene suficiente de mujeres problemáticas con su madre… bueno no soy quien pensar eso –opinó en silencio el estratega mientras procesaba la información que había recibido recientemente– ahora entiendo porque siempre está evitándola, aunque el comportamiento de Ino hacia él también es irregular.

Shikamaru dejó salir un suspiro sin entender cómo era que su amiga, la experimentada casamentera, no comprendía ese tipo de situaciones cuando las vivía en carne y hueso.

-Mendokusei… ¿en todo caso por qué te importa lo que Kiba diga? –curioseo queriendo conocer la naturaleza de las emociones de la dama de ojos celestes antes de explicarle directamente lo que pasaba con el bestial ninja.

-No lo sé –exclamó ella de manera insegura. Ciertamente el semblante que la Yamanaka exhibía es día no era propio de ella y comenzaba a exasperar al Nara, quien bien podría haberla sacudido al tomarla por los hombros en ese mismo momento para ver si aún corría sangre por sus venas.

-¿Kami-sama que hiciste con Ino? –Se quejó en voz alta el domador de sombras y entonces acotó– No tiene sentido que te preocupes por Kiba ¿verdad? –Indagó él a lo que ella asintió puesto que no había un verdadero vínculo entre ellos– pero aun así siempre lo estas regañando, con él eres incluso más estricta de lo que eres con Chouji o conmigo –indicó a lo que la rubia recordó que algo similar le había dicho el Inuzuka– en otras palabras no admites un solo error de su parte.

-¿Estás insinuando que me gusta? –preguntó casi ofendida ante tal posibilidad.

-Lo que estoy diciendo es que le prestas mucha atención y, aparentemente, ni siquiera eres consciente de ello –confrontó abiertamente el Nara mientras veía como los ojos celestes de la florista se abrían de par en par– él es un idiota así que no me sorprende que hasta ahora te haya evitado, no tiene mejor forma de guardar silencio ante ti más que evitando el contacto contigo… además es menos doloroso así.

-¿A qué te refieres con menos doloroso? –Cuestionó ella un tanto ansiosa un tanto angustiada mientras alzaba cada vez más su voz– ¡¿no sería mejor que me dijera lo que siente directamente en lugar de tratarme con indiferencia?! ¡¿No podía decirlo sin hacerme sentir como una basura?!

-No es tan fácil… él claramente no se parece a Sai o Sasuke y es consciente de eso –estableció el Nara llevándose un cigarro a la boca y continuando solo después de haber exhalado la primer bocanada de humo– Lo imagino parado frente a ti sin saber si lo estas mirando en verdad –explicó sintiendo empatía por Kiba– es malditamente doloroso, lo sé porque yo he estado ahí. La he escrudiñado con la mirada más de una vez intentando descifrar si de verdad veía lo que soy o solo era un chiquillo llorón ante sus ojos. Supongo que Kiba simplemente se cansó de esperar a que lo vieras y ya no quiso siquiera aparecer frente a ti para no desilusionarse cuando volviera a ser invisible frente a tus ojos.

-¿Entonces debo esconderme como si hubiese hecho algo malo? –indagó con sarcasmo sintiendo que su amigo estaba más del lado del castaño que del de ella.

-¿Por qué te pones a la defensiva? –Preguntó él aunque sonó más como un reproche– no te enojes conmigo solo porque le gustas a él. ¿O es que te molesto que sugiriera que a ti también te gusta? –averiguó con picardía.

-¡Baka! –le gritó la rubia mientras se sonrojaba, escandalizada por la ideas que el vago exteriorizaba.

-Bueno, al menos ya volviste a ser igual de chillona que siempre –señaló complacido de que su amiga ya no se comportara como una adolescente desmoralizada.

-No sé cómo Temari te aguanta –bufó ella cruzándose de brazos sin poder pensar en alguna otra ofensa mientras veía como el azabache la ignoraba deliberadamente y procedía a retirarse agitando su mano en el aire a modo de saludo.

Ni bien Shikamaru desapareció de su vista, la Yamanaka cerró la florería para almorzar con su madre como de costumbre. Al llegar a su casa subió hasta su cuarto donde acomodó su cabello y guardó una muda de ropa limpia que había sobre su cama, sin prestar mayor atención a este detalle bajó para poner la mesa mientras la castaña terminaba de cocinar.

-¿Tienes que ir al hospital más tarde? –indagó la mayor mientras se sentaba en la mesa junto a su hija.

-Hai, Shizune-san y yo casi terminamos el informe de la investigación –comentó mientras se llevaba a la boca el primer bocado.

-Entonces me encargaré de la florería esta tarde –asumió su madre haciéndose cargo de aquella responsabilidad.

-Arigato, aunque no ha habido muchos clientes hoy –señaló sin mucho interés en el tema.

-Ahora que lo recuerdo Chouji-kun llamó esta mañana –esbozó la matriarca para transmitir el comunicado– aparentemente quiere que se reúnan con Shikamaru esta noche para comer en Yakiniku Q.

-No me sorprende, Chouji es incapaz de pensar en otra cosa –se quejó junto a un hondo suspiro– ¿dijo alguna hora?

-Si, a las siete –reveló su interlocutora mientras sonreía complacida al ver que algunas cosas no cambiaban– por cierto, también vino el chico de Tsume esta mañana.

-¡¿Kiba?! –corroboró la rubia completamente asombrada.

-Sí, aparentemente lavó la ropa que mojaste ayer al ayudarlo a bañar a su perro –explicó pensativamente la viuda para luego opinar– parece ser un chico sumamente atento y respetuoso… bueno, considerando el mal carácter de Tsume no me sorprende.

-¿Le diste la ropa de Hana? –inquirió Ino sintiéndose extrañamente molesta por todo lo ocurrido.

-¿Ropa de Hana? De eso no me dijo nada –aseveró la ama de casa para posteriormente ponerse de pie y recoger los trastes sucios.

-¿Acaso es idiota? –cuestionó incrédula de que el shinobi no hubiese aprovechado para recuperar el atuendo de su hermana. Y poniéndose de pie se dirigió hasta su habitación para tomar dichas telas.

-¿A dónde vas? –curioseó su madre al ver que su hija baja balas escaleras con prisa cargando una bolsa.

-A devolverle esto al idiota y luego voy al hospital así que nos vemos a la noche –saludó aceleradamente para azotar la puerta de su casa detrás de si al salir.

¿Quién demonios se cree que es? –se preguntó en silencio sintiéndose abochornada por el gesto de Kiba– nadie le pidió que lavara mi ropa y la llevara hasta mi casa –recalcó frunciendo un poco más el ceño– si cree que actuando de manera caballerosa lograra algo está muy equivocado –resolvió deteniéndose frente al umbral y tocando el timbre de la residencia Inuzuka mientras rogaba que fuese él quien atendiera la puerta.

-¿Sí? –Recibió él bajando la mirada para encontrarse con el iracundo rostro de la florista– Ino… –nombró sorprendido de verla allí puesto que pensó que, al haberle entregado sus pertenencias a su madre, ya no tenían nada más de qué hablar.

Esa expresión de sorpresa y desconcierto por parte del bestial shinobi no hizo más que enternecerla. No obstante, al concientizarse de esa emoción se enfadó aun mas, odiaba admitirlo pero el castaño si generaba impresiones insólitas en ella. Por esta razón, en lugar de gritarle como tenía planeado, la Yamanaka lo tomó por el cuello de su camiseta y lo obligó a inclinarse para besarlo prepotentemente. El castaño difícilmente se percató de que no estaba soñando, ella realmente lo estaba besando pero… ¿por qué?

-¡¿Qu-qué demonios fue eso…?! –cuestionó él completamente ruborizado y aturdido mientras ella lo obligaba a tomar la bolsa con la ropa de Hana al prácticamente golpear su estómago con ésta.

-No sé si me gustas o no –afirmó ella aun con el entrecejo fruncido e inmediatamente después aclaró– pero si llegado el caso resulta ser que si me gustas entonces no seré tan idiota como tú, yo no negaré mis sentimientos ni intentaré repelerlos.

-¡No te entiendo, rubia! –Exclamó de manera impaciente y colérica– dices que no sabes si te gusto o no pero actúas como si así fuera solo para después decirme que soy un idiota y que nunca actuaras como yo –recapitulo rápidamente para dejar en evidencia las incongruencias de la rubia– ¡¿tengo una maldita oportunidad o no?! –cuestionó exasperado el confundido Inuzuka.

-Sí, te estoy observando Kiba y esta vez es en serio –afirmó Ino determinantemente sin siquiera entender ella misma que era lo que estaba haciendo y luego ordenó– ahora devuélvele eso a tu hermana.

El criador de canes bajó la vista y comprendió de inmediato que estaba sosteniendo la ropa de Hana por lo que obedientemente ingresó a su casa para dejar la bolsa, aunque no sin antes solicitar– espera aquí.

Momentos más tarde el shinobi salió de su casa acompañado de su fiel amigo, la dama de ojos celestes lo miró un tanto escéptica y, sin poder mantener el silencio por mucho tiempo, cuestionó combativamente– ¿se te ofrece algo más?

El shinobi la miró de reojo y luego apartó la mirada ruborizado para exclamar entre tierna y gruñonamente– te acompaño.

-¿Huh? –masculló ella sin comprender lo que él traía entre manos.

-Aun no saqué a pasear a Akamaru hoy, así que te acompaño a donde sea que tengas que ir –esclareció avergonzado por saber que ella de seguro notaría que solo se trataba de una pobre excusa que tenía como propósito el pasar tiempo juntos.

-Ya veo –soltó ella aceptando la amabilidad del castaño sin reproches de por medio– tengo que trabajar en el hospital esta tarde.

-¿Shizune te lo pidió? –preguntó buscando hacer conversación mientras caminaban.

-Sí, estamos en medio de una investigación sobre el uso terapéutico de ciertas flores –manifestó ella notando que el Inuzuka buscaba establecer el menor contacto visual posible. La conmovió el ver como se comportaba como un niño apenado que no quiere sonrojarse cuando ve a la chica que le gusta.

-De seguro mi hermana será la primera en querer leer el informe de esa investigación –acotó él sabiendo lo maniática que era Hana respecto de su trabajo.

-Hana-senpai es sumamente eficiente –halagó la rubia ganándose una mirada directa del shinobi de colmillos en las mejillas– gracias a ella pudimos estudiar flores difíciles de hallar.

-Suenas como mi madre –comparó él levantando la vista al cielo y molestándose un poco por tener que escuchar de las proezas de su hermana fuera de su hogar.

-De cualquier manera hoy es el último día –señaló ella para apartar a Kiba de ese sentimiento de inferioridad que le traía el ser comparado con Hana– así que estaré libre a partir de mañana.

-Entonces… mañana…–balbuceó él sin estar seguro de cómo debería pedir algo así, y volviendo su bestial mirada sobre los claros ojos de la ninja médico, tomó valor al decir con voz clara– ¿podemos salir mañana?

Ino se quedó completamente boquiabierta, no es que la petición la tomara por sorpresa después de haber sido ella misma quien lo había besado. Pero la forma en la que lo había dicho, su gesto corporal y el valor que había reunido para ello la impresionó por sobre manera, nunca pensó que el Inuzuka pudiese esbozar una mirada tan penetrante y seductora.

-¿Como en una cita? –corroboró la rubia sintiendo que ahora era ella quien se comportaba como un niña ruborizada. El castaño asintió sin despegar sus ojos de los de ella, era tan atrayente que bien podría haberlo besado una segunda vez sin remordimiento alguno. No obstante, mantuvo la compostura al momento de ceder– supongo que está bien.

Antes de ultimar detalles, Kiba sonrió inocentemente dejando ver sus colmillos, y entonces corroboró– ¿te parece a las cuatro en el mirador?

Era tosco, salvaje e imprudente, nunca pensaba demasiado las cosas. Simplemente decía lo primero que le veía a la cabeza y generalmente sin sutileza alguna pero, por alguna razón, su cabello enmarañado y sus ojos feroces no eran suficientes para encubrir esa alma de niño sensible y protector que comenzaba a seducir a la Yamanaka.

-Hai –exclamó ella casi deseosa de que ese momento llegara y luego de algunos pasos más ambos se encontraron frente al hospital de Konoha.

Sin embargo, antes de que pudiesen despedirse, una situación irregular llamó la atención de ambos y, a pesar de tratarse de dos sensores, Kiba fue más rápido.

-¿Esos no son Sakura y Naruto? –preguntó él mientras los señalaba disimuladamente.

-Si son ellos, en aquel rincón –habló con incredulidad ella al notar la silueta de ambos envueltos en una actitud muy acaramelada– por qué se estarán escondiendo.

-Supongo que a Sakura le avergüenza un poco –opinó Kiba llevándose ambas manos a los bolsillos.

-Quizás no quieren lastimar a Hinata y no saben cómo decírselo –manifestó Ino un tanto insegura.

-A Hinata no le importa con quien salga Naruto, ya superó todo eso hace tiempo –comentó con una seguridad que logró estremecer a la rubia.

-¡Hump! se ve que la conoces bien –acotó ácidamente a lo que él volvió la vista sobre la dama para apreciar el puchero que estaba haciendo.

Y sonriendo ampliamente una vez más, tocó su frente con el dedo índice al preguntar– ¿estás celosa, rubia?

La pregunta de Kiba no envolvía altanería pero al sentir como la temperatura de su rostro ascendía descomunalmente la ira surgió nuevamente en la florista.

-¡Claro que no! ¡No es nada de eso! –Exclamó furiosa y luego ordenó– ¡No te creas la gran cosa! –ordenó pero la felicidad que se había reunido en el pecho del Inuzuka no se desvanecería por tales palabras.

-Estoy contento sin importar lo que digas –le informó sin retirar su cálida sonrisa, dándole a entender que sus esfuerzos serian inútiles.

-Baka –murmuró por lo bajo ella cruzándose de brazos y dando dos pasos adelante para ingresar al hospital le advirtió– ni se te ocurra hacerme esperar mañana.

-Hai, seré puntual –aseguró observándola toda el trayecto hasta que entró en el centro médico.

000000000000

-¿Qué tienes planeado hacer a partir de ahora? –le preguntó Juugo a Sasuke en medio de su entrenamiento diario de Taijutsu.

-¿A qué te refieres? –puntualizó el azabache esquivando la patada del shinobi de pelo anaranjado.

-Has desistido de la idea de destruir por completo el mundo shinobi y, al parecer, no te convertirás en Hokage después de todo –esclareció sin verse afectado en lo más mínimo por el esfuerzo físico y con una breve pausa de por medio comentó– es lógico que te pregunte cuál es el plan a seguir en estos momentos.

-Voy a reformar el mundo shinobi pero desde adentro –acotó el Uchiha lanzando otro puñetazo que fue fácilmente detenido– me convertiré en Anbu y posteriormente en líder de éstos.

-Suena como un segundo Danzo –opinó el protector del azabache.

-No me interesa el poder político –diferenció el poseedor del Sharingan sin dejar que la comparación lo ofendiera– solo quiero tener voz y voto en el concejo para retirar las restricciones contra los Uchiha.

-¿Debo creer entonces que veré renacer el clan Uchiha? –dedujo Juugo considerando que, habiendo decidido ya que Naruto sería el siguiente Hokage, no podía existir otro motivo por el cual Sasuke quisiera dejar abierta la posibilidad de que un Uchiha se convirtiera en Kage alguna vez.

-Puede ser –respondió ambiguamente deteniéndose por completo para descansar– por lo pronto, mi meta inmediata es convertirme en Anbu cuanto antes.

-Al menos ya has superado los exámenes Chunin –exclamó buscando alentarlo mientras abandonaban el campo de entrenamiento para adentrarse en las calles de Konoha.

-Sí, aunque al principio pensé que se trataba de una total pérdida de tiempo –confesó mientras pensaba en las situaciones que habían rodeado a los últimos exámenes– ahora creo que podría haber aprendido algo interesante después de todo.

El silencio reinó entre ellos a medida que avanzaron por Konoha y más aún cuando vieron atónitos como Naruto y Sakura reían juntos al caminar, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber lo que estaba pasando. Ella le regalaba sonrisitas intermitentes y se ruborizaba de tanto en cuanto mientras él le hablaba de trivialidades con una expresión amorosa en el rostro.

-Ese baka –masculló el Uchiha al ver cuál había sido la elección del Uzumaki.

-¿Uh? ¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó Juugo desconcertado ante el comentario de su acompañante.

Sasuke señaló disimuladamente hacía en lateral donde se encontraban Tenten y Hinata ambas visiblemente sorprendidas por la romántica escena que la Haruno y el Uzumaki protagonizaban.

-Si iba a elegir a Sakura lo menos que tendría que haber hecho es decírselo a Hinata –opinó abiertamente retomando el rumbo hacia su casa junto a su guardaespaldas.

-¿Estás bien Hinata? –preguntó la dama de las armas al ver como la reciente pareja continuaba su camino.

-Hai –afirmó la peliazul con una tierna sonrisa de por medio– ya sabía que esto pasaría.

-¿Lo sabías? –indagó asombrada la castaña.

-Sakura-chan me lo había dicho –exclamó sin titubear demostrando que no le afectaba en lo más mínimo.

-¿Y lo aceptaste así como así? –cuestionó pasmada la dama de ojos café.

-No es exactamente lo mismo que me acabas de contar, ¿no acabas de asumir los sentimientos de Neji nii-san sin replicar? –indagó la Hyuga sin malicia.

-Pero has amado a Naruto por tanto tiempo… –soltó melancólicamente, sintiendo empatía por la ojiperla.

-Ya no amo a Naruto, pero siempre amaré el cambio que Naruto generó en mi –afirmó con una seguridad que pocas veces se hacía visible en ella.

-Entonces ¿estás bien con esto? –corroboró Tenten y se tranquilizó solo cuando la menor asintió.

-Lamento lo de Neji nii-san pero intentaré hablar con él mañana –exclamó retomando su plática inicial, esa que había sido interrumpida por el pavoneo de los enamorados.

-No es necesario que lo hagas –acotó la castaña sintiendo que al contarle sus problemas le había impuesto la obligación de hacer algo al respecto.

-Lo sé pero lo haré de todos modos –resolvió dedicándose un pequeña sonrisa y luego se retiró al decir– debo llegar temprano a casa, esta noche el clan Hyuga se reunirá y mi padre parecía muy animado al respecto.

-Parece ser algo muy importante –exclamó acertadamente para luego despedirse– te deseo suerte, Hinata-chan.

La primogénita ciertamente estaba emocionada. Su padre la había reconocido considerablemente después de la guerra provocando que su relación mejorara notoriamente así que cuando supo que el clan se reuniría para escuchar las últimas decisiones del patriarca, la peliazul no pudo hacer otra cosa que esperanzarse en silencio. Ella no quería competir con Hanabi o Neji así que, con tan solo escuchar una palabra amable sobre ella de parte de Hiashi, todo habría valido la pena.

Pocos Hyugas se encontraban en el salón de reunión del clan para cuando Hinata llegó, por lo que saludó a los presentes con una reverencia y se sentó en su asiento para esperar pacientemente que la reunión comenzara. Algunos ancianos murmuraban estipulaciones sobre la designación del nuevo líder del clan, otros vinculaban la convocatoria a asuntos políticos de la aldea y algunos más discernían sobre si se trataría el tema de la rama primaria y secundaria o no.

Finalmente la habitación acogió al clan entero y expectantes los Hyugas vieron como Hiashi ingresaba para tomar un lugar central, como si de un rey se tratara. Breves e insípidos saludos formales se escucharon antes de pasar al tema principal.

El inmaculado y estoico rostro del patriarca no se vio afectado ni por un instante y muchos menos cuando dijo– creo que algunos de ustedes ya saben cuál es el tema principal de la reunión de hoy. Ciertamente no viviré por siempre y es mi obligación como líder de este prestigioso clan el designar a mi sucesor antes de que la vejez nuble mi juicio –estableció y ni la respiración de los presentes fue audible, todo estaban atentos e interesados en las palabras del castaño– es tradición que el primogénito de la rama principal herede el mando del clan. Sin embargo, las condiciones que delimitaron la formación psíquica y la pobre aptitud física de mi hija mayor imposibilitan su asenso hacia un cargo de esta envergadura.

Los susurros no se hicieron esperar, todos clavaron la vista en Hinata quien no pudo hacer más que bajar la mirada hacia sus manos inertes que descansaban sobre sus rodillas. Se sentía como una niña que había sido desilusionada el día de su cumpleaños y se odiaba a sí misma por ello. Ahora comprendía que el haber sido reconocida como una kunoichi decente por su padre no necesariamente implicaba haber sido reconocida de igual manera por el líder del clan. Una buena kunoichi no era suficiente para ser una buena líder.

Siempre he sabido que no soy apta para liderar el clan, pero aun así anhele una palabra amable de parte de nuestro patriarca… ahora veo que fue un error el esperar reconocimiento de su parte, el líder nunca mostrará debilidad frente a sus subordinados –caviló la peliazul con mirada triste que resultaba imperceptible debido a su sutil sonrisa.

-Por lo que considero que a pesar de tener solo quince años, mi hija menor Hanabi debe ser la encargada de guiar al clan en mi ausencia –decretó y, sin duda alguna, hubo quienes desearon ponerse de pie en ese momento y defender a Hinata. Otros ansiaron tomar la palabra y recalcar la superioridad de Neji sobre Hanabi para argumentar que él sería una mejor opción, a pesar de pertenecer a la rama secundaria.

Pese a esto, lo cierto es que solo un anciano se puso de pie con dificultad y luego de aclararse la garganta solicitó– ¿puedo hacer una pregunta Hiashi-kun?

-Por supuesto Furuishi-sama –accedió la máxima autoridad presente.

-¿Estás seguro de tu decisión? –Indagó entreabriendo sus arrugados ojos para dirigirle una mirada tajante– las acciones de tu hija tres años atrás son propias de un espíritu que hace décadas no veo, ni siquiera tu padre, al que entrené lo mejor que pude, mostró tal potencial.

-Hai, aun así estoy seguro de que esto es lo mejor –explicó el Hyuga con determinación– los ideales no son nada si se quedan en la mente, incluso si consideráramos que sus intenciones son nobles, Hinata no posee la capacidad de conducir al clan hacia un futuro mejor.

-Ya veo… –pronunció el anciano de manera pensativa y luego se sentó en su asiento acatando la decisión sin encontrarse completamente convencido.

Al terminar la reunión, el sol se había ocultado por completo no obstante Hinata necesitaba un momento a solas. El ser tratado como un estorbo la había sofocado y sabiendo bien que esa privacidad que tanto requería le sería negada en su hogar, decidió dar un paseo nocturno para aclarar sus ideas. La seguridad en la mansión Hyuga era estricta pero no imposible de violentar y la primogénita sabía exactamente cuál era el punto ciego de las defensas, por lo que logró escabullirse sin problemas.

000000000000

Esa misma noche Sasuke se dirigió a la Konoha para comprar algunos sumisitos que Juugo necesitaba para preparar la cena. Sin embargo, ni bien atravesó el umbral sus dominios sintió una presencia familiar.

-¿Qué haces aquí a esta hora? –cuestionó al detenerse bajo un árbol cercano. Inmediatamente después de escuchar su desafiante voz, la kunoichi que aguardaba tras éste supo que ocultarse no serviría de nada.

-Vine a verte porque… –balbuceó de manera indecisa y por lo bajo la pelirrosa mostrándose frente al Uchiha– bueno de seguro ya lo sabes pero… Naruto y yo…

-No me interesa lo que pase entre Naruto y tú –estableció él dándole la espalda para continuar su camino pero ella lo detuvo al posar una mano en su hombro.

-¡Somos amigos! –Exclamó un tanto molesta por la actitud indiferente del azabache– ¿cómo puede no importarte?

-Naruto es mi amigo, tú solo eres mi antigua compañera de equipo –diferenció duramente mirándola por sobre el hombro y de reojo sin darle mucha importancia.

-Sasuke… –pronunció Sakura incrédula de lo que oía mientras apartaba la mano de él.

-Los días del equipo siete se terminaron hace mucho –aseveró sin quitarle de encima la fría mirada que el Rinnegan le proporcionaba– y si bien es cierto que muchas cosas han cambiado desde entonces, aún sigue sin interesarme tu vida amorosa.

-Sigues siendo tan frio como siempre –calificó ella despectivamente manifestando algo de impotencia en la voz.

-Considera lo siguiente que diré como una cortesía entonces –anunció con calma enderezando su postura para darle la espalda de lleno– ten cuidado si vagas por aquí de noche, si Juugo no te reconoce te atacará sin dudar –advirtió dejando en claro que no la protegería y luego continuó su camino hacia la aldea sin mirar hacia atrás.

No estaba molesto con Sakura, su actitud simplemente indicaba que ella no había cambiado en lo más mínimo. No obstante, eso no significaba que le agradara la idea de tenerla merodeando y husmeando cerca de su casa. Además no estaba plenamente convencido de sus intenciones hacia Naruto porque, si realmente lo quería, ¿por qué tenía la necesidad de informar de su relación al hombre al que había declarado su amor unas semanas atrás?

-Hump –masculló sin querer aceptar la teoría de que la Haruno había intentado promover celos en él– ni siquiera ella sería tan estúpida.

Como si yo no tuviera nada mejor que hacer que dejarme enredar por este tipo de cosas –estimó considerándolo una pérdida de tiempo y entonces repasó mentalmente las respuestas que había anotado en la forma para solicitar un lugar en las filas Anbu.

Ya se había alejado de toda consideración romántica y con la vista puesta en sus metas sonrió complacido al estar seguro de poder conseguirlas con rapidez. Solo le faltaba atravesar el parque para llegar a la tienda y volver a su hogar donde disfrutaría de una buena noche de sueño cuando vió algo inusual que logró captar su atención. Una joven dama de cabello largo se encontraba sentada a solas en uno de los bancos con la mirada perdida.

¿Esa es Hinata? Se ve bastante deprimida, bueno creo que es normal… ya sabe lo de Naruto y Sakura después de todo –caviló al ver de reojo a la peliazul que se seguía sentada con una expresión pensativa en el rostro– lo mejor sería seguir mi camino ya que no soy bueno para levantarle el animo a la gente –decidió pensando en no detenerse pero cinco pasos después se dejó de caminar y volvió a considerar– maldita sea, tampoco está bien dejarla así –resolvió encaminándose hacia donde la Hyuga se encontraba.

-Oi –exclamó para llamar su atención y efectivamente logró que la ojiperla levantara la mirada.

-Sasuke-kun… –nombró sorprendida de verlo a esas horas en un lugar así.

-Supongo que ya sabes lo de Naruto –soltó él sin delicadeza alguna.

-Hai –afirmó ella por lo bajo apartando la mirada y de inmediato el Uchiha supo que esa no había sido la mejor forma de abordar el tema.

-Quizás no lo sepas pero él me contó tu historia, y como siempre estuviste detrás de él –resumió atrayendo nuevamente la atención de la dama– incluso enfrentaste a Pain por tu cuenta.

-Supongo que muchas cosas pasaron desde que te fuiste –opinó ella recordando con cierto orgullo sus valerosos actos– todos hemos crecido un poco.

-Por eso mismo esperaba que Naruto no tomara una decisión tan estúpida como la que tomó –manifestó él con un suspiro de por medio, producto de la incredulidad que le producía los recientes sucesos.

-Que haya crecido no significa que su corazón haya cambiado –recalcó ella aun en defensa del Uzumaki– pero aunque no pueda alcanzarlo aún le estoy agradecida porque he madurado mucho durante estos años.

Vaya, sacó lo mejor de ese amor no correspondido –observó en silencio el Uchiha al ver la diferencia entre la Hyuga y la Haruno.

-El hecho de que pienses así significa que ya lo has superado así que no deberías estar triste –opinó el azabache sentándose a su lado mientras ella esbozaba una desconcertante mirada por lo que él se explicó– él es quien se está equivocando ahora mismo por lo que no te merece. Probablemente nadie te merezca porque es muy difícil amar tanto a alguien como tú lo haces, de cierta forma me recuerda a Itachi. Pero el caso es, que si yo hubiese sido Naruto jamás hubiese dejado ir la oportunidad de tenerte a mi lado –animó Sasuke a lo que Hinata se sonrojó.

-A-arigato –exclamó ella avergonzada fijando la vista en el frente para ocultar su pudor.

-Creo que se puede mal interpretar lo que dije –reconoció él queriendo esclarecer la idea mientras buscaba inconscientemente volver a atrapar la mirada de la Hyuga con la suya– lo que quise decir es que no tienes por qué sentirte mal porque Naruto salga con Sakura porque hay gente que no está ciega y sabe lo que vales.

-No estoy triste por Naruto –aclaró ella un tanto asombrada de las ideas que había surgido en la mente del poseedor del Sharingan– gomen, quizás dije algo que te llevo a pensar eso.

-No… no, yo solo, solo… –balbuceó sin entender por qué se había metido en un asunto que no le concernía en primer lugar– me equivoqué –soltó un tanto molesto por tener que reconocer su error y poniéndose de pie agregó– lamento haberte molestado.

Esto me pasa por inmiscuirme en cuestiones ajenas –se reprochó así mismo duramente mientras la Hyuga observaba como el sujeto se ponía de pie con la intensión de marcharse. Se lo veía claramente molesto consigo mismo por lo que ella sintió la necesidad de detenerlo.

-Sasuke-kun –llamó poniéndose de pie para perseguirlo de ser necesario a lo que él volteó levemente el rostro para observarla por sobre su hombro– gracias por preocuparte por mí –manifestó dulcemente ruborizándose un poco al no estar segura de cómo reaccionaría él.

Enderezando la cabeza con el propósito de continuar su camino y dándole una buena vista de su espalda a Hinata, Sasuke respondió– baka… si te sonrojas así al decir algo como eso cualquiera podría pensar que estamos saliendo –regañó suavemente a lo que la dama bajó la mirada de manera nerviosa a pesar de que él ya no la observaba– de cualquier manera, creo que eso no sería tan molesto –añadió antes de marcharse definitivamente dejando a una anonadada ojiperla parada en medio del parque, visiblemente abochornada, ciertamente nerviosa y con una sola pregunta en mente.

¿Por qué me siento feliz? –se cuestionó así misma sin poder reconocer esa ansiedad que se había aglutinado en su pecho.

* * *

**Reviews**

**TemariAckerman06: **Kirirmaru es dolor de cabeza pero Shika lo puso en su lugar marcando territorio xD Me alegra que te haya gustado la despedida y la confesión de Kiba fue un tanto... forzosa jaja Shikamaru explicando la naturaleza de Sasuke y Naruto fue algo que le hubiese encantado evitar al vago, y bueno ahora saben que quería la mujer del señor feudal. Fue precisamente eso... "demonios tendré que hacerlo para que esa mujer problemática no haga nada irresponsable"Bueno aquí trajo Shikamaru su plan de como trasladar a los señores feudales sin trabajar de más o tomar riesgos innecesarios. Shikamaru lo hizo bien pero, lamentablemente, no hemos visto lo ultimo de Kirimaru. Lee cuando quieras mujer xD gracias por comentar! besitos.

**Mitchel0420: **Creo que los países que se destruirán son random así que no puedo asegurar nada xD


	15. ¿El Sol o la Luna?

Haaaaaa perdón perdón perdón perdón, siempre actualizo más temprano pero hoy me fue imposible.

¡Muy bienvenidos al segundo arco! Prometo que este será más interesante que el anterior o eso intentaré, en este capítulo hay dos **OC**.

El primero es **Reiko** y el segundo es **Sumire**.

Sin más los dejo con el capitulo.

Disfruten~

* * *

**¿El Sol o la Luna?**

En la mañana del tercer día de viaje los shinobis de la arena y Yakumo llegaron a Suna y como era de esperarse, varios ninjas y aldeanos esperaban ansiosos en la entrada al Kazekage y compañía. Sin embargo, pero había alguien que aspiraba a ver al pelirrojo más que nadie y esa era su prometida.

-¡Gaara! ¡Te fuiste por demasiado tiempo! –Llamaba Matsuri abriéndose camino de entre la multitud para abrazarlo impulsivamente sin que él respondiera ante el gesto– ¡ni siquiera me dijiste que te ibas pero no importa, estoy feliz de que estés de vuelta!

-Matsuri por favor, espera un momento –solicitó con mesura el menor de los Sabuko No ante el espectáculo público que la castaña montaba.

-Gomenasai, es que te tardaste mucho en volver y… –exclamó con desesperación para detenerse abruptamente al no reconocer a la Kurama– ¿quién es ella? –preguntó abiertamente mirando a la invitada que se sorprendió un poco por la grosería.

-Mi nombre Kurama Yakumo –se presentó la castaña con una pequeña reverencia de por medio devolviendo el gesto con simpatía– encantada.

-A partir de hoy ella cumplirá una función administrativa en las oficinas –informó Temari queriendo distender la tensión que la prometida de su hermano estaba generando al mirar a al chica de mala manera– no es necesario que le prestes especial atención, yo me ocuparé de ella.

-Temari-san, deberías dejar de auxiliar a cada persona que encuentras, no quiero que mi futura cuñada se estrese antes de mi boda –aconsejó de corazón queriendo preservar la salud de la rubia.

-No te preocupes por eso, Yakumo no será ningún problema –manifestó la embajadora de Suna posando la mano sobre el hombro de la Kurama para dotarla de confianza.

-Kankuro –llamó una voz por demás familiar que atrajo la voz de los recién llegados.

-Ah Baki, ¿qué tal estuvo todo? –cuestionó el marionetista sabiendo que aun debería ponerse al tanto de todas las cuestiones que había delegado durante esos días.

-El concejo autorizó la reunión que solicitaron para esta tarde a las quince horas –informó un tanto escéptico de la petición– ¿acaso sucedió algo de gravedad?

-No, no es nada de eso –se adelantó la primogénita para que su antiguo sensei no se hiciera ideas equivocadas– simplemente consideramos que es necesario llevar a cabo una revisión de las últimas medidas tomadas.

-¡Temari! –Saludaba con la mano extendida en el aire una kunoichi castaña que portaba una hermosa sonrisa– ¿qué tal el viaje? –preguntó amablemente una vez que se encontró frente a su amiga.

-Maki… cuanto tiempo –respondió la dama de ojos verdosos complacida de verla de nuevo, y luego notó la ausencia de la oficial a cargo de la civil por lo que cuestionó– ¿y Reiko?

-Sumimasen Temari-sama, acabo de desocuparme –habló una dama de cabello rubio cortó y ojos de igual color mientras se acercaba a paso firme hacia ellas con una expresión seria en el rostro– pero le garantizo que tengo todos los informes al día.

-Espera un segundo Reiko-chan… –solicitó Maki sintiendo que estaba exagerando un poco– dale un respiro, Temari acaba de llegar.

-Oh es verdad, gomenasai –se disculpó formalmente la rubia tomándoselo demasiado en serio.

-¿Y conmigo no te disculpas? –Preguntó molesto el titiritero para luego recriminar– Se supone que es a mí a quien tienes que darles los informes, yo soy tu superior y ni siquiera te alegras de que haya vuelto –soltó cruzándose de brazos sin lograr conmover a Reiko en lo más mínimo.

-Me alegra que aun respire, Kankuro-dono –soltó ella con sarcasmo dirigiéndole una fugaz mirada para volver prontamente a concentrarse en quien ella consideraba su única jefa– Temari-sama, tengo entendido que esta tarde se reunirá el concejo de Suna por eso le pido que descanse hasta entonces y me deje lo demás a mí.

-¡Hump! –Masculló el marionetista prodigio ante el desaire de la kunoichi y haciéndole una señal con la mano a sus alumnos ordenó– ustedes vayan a descansar a sus casas, sus familias querrán verlos –opinó y luego se dirigió a Baki– nosotros tenemos trabajo que hacer.

-Hai –afirmó éste último para posteriormente retirarse con el castaño hacia las instalaciones burocráticas.

-Yo necesito hablar contigo –habló firmemente Gaara clavando sus ojos aguamarina en los negros de Matsuri quien de inmediato detuvo su plática con Yukata.

-S-Si –accedió la castaña un tanto nerviosa por la expresión en el rostro del Kazekage al momento de pedirle algo tan trivial– nos vemos después Yukata-chan –se despidió alejándose del lugar junto a su prometido para debatir sus asuntos en un ambiente más íntimo.

-Bien será mejor que nos organicemos –manifestó la hermana del Kazekage y todas volvieron la vista sobre ella– Yukata, sé que acabamos de llegar pero te pediré que me ayudes un poco ¿sí?

-Cuenta conmigo Temari-san –pidió la pelinegra ilusionada por la idea de serle útil.

-Yakumo será la asistente de Gaara de ahora en más así que espero que la traten como si fueran compañeras de toda la vida –habló la Sabuko No y las tres asintieron con la cabeza para llenar a la nueva habitante de la Aldea de la Arena con palabras de bienvenida. Inmediatamente después de aquello, Temari continuó– Yukata quiero que desocupes y pongas en condiciones uno de los departamentos para shinobis, mientras eso ocurre te quedaras en mi casa Yakumo, ¿eso te parece bien?

-Sí gracias, lamento las molestias Temari-san –comentó cortésmente la Kurama mientras la aludida aminoraba los inconvenientes.

-Maki necesito ponerme al día con Reiko antes de la reunión de esta tarde así que ¿podrías…? –iba a preguntar pero ellas eran amigas hace años y se conocían demasiado bien, por lo que la castaña se adelantó sin margen de error.

-Hacer las compras, cocinar y acondicionar la habitación que Kankuro usa como estudio para que Yakumo-chan duerma allí –enunció en voz alta para corroborar que no se le había escapado ningún detalle– sin problemas… pero, ¿puedes decirnos de que va esta junta de emergencia? –curioseó por lo extraño del caso. Los hermanos de la arena apenas habían llegado ese día y ya habían solicitado reunirse con los directivos por lo que era normal sospechar que algo raro sucedía.

Temari suspiró por lo complicado del caso– ente otras cosas intentaré detener la semana de los mil vientos –afirmó y tanto Reiko como Maki se quedaron completamente boquiabiertas, Yukata ya sospechaba algo así y Yakumo no tenía idea de qué iba el tema que estaban tratando.

-Sabía que ni siquiera tú podías estar de acuerdo con esa estupidez –aseveró Maki aun en estado de shock sin saber siquiera por dónde empezar a preguntar– pero ¿por qué ahora y no antes?

-Sabes que nunca toqué el tema con liviandad y siempre hice todo lo posible por evitar que sucediera –acotó la rubia desviando la mirada hacia abajo como sintiéndose apenada por ello– pero sucedió de todas maneras y ahora que estoy de vuelta no voy a aceptarlo con tanta tranquilidad.

-Semana de los mil vientos… –pronunció la castaña intentando deducir que significaba eso.

-Oh gomenasai, tú aun no sabes qué es eso Yakumo-chan –se disculpó la dama de marcas en las mejillas– etto… como lo definiría en términos simples.

-Es una competencia –se adelantó Reiko con firmeza y entonces calificó con desprecio– una abominable competencia que no hace otra cosa que desprestigiar la capacidad que una kunoichi tiene para valerse por sí misma.

-Eso no dice mucho además de tu punto de vista Reiko-san –señaló acertadamente la pelinegra.

-La semana de los mil vientos es un evento que se lleva a cabo bajo circunstancias especiales y que tiene como propósito programar un matrimonio entre una mujer, que sea familiar directa del Kazekage, y el primogénito o líder de un clan poderoso de otra Aldea Ninja –detalló Temari al ver que no iban a llegar al punto central.

-¿Un matrimonio arreglado? –Sintetizó Yakumo un tanto espantada por la idea y luego incrédula corroboró– ¡¿Te buscaran un pretendiente?!

-Es un poco más complicado que eso –corrigió Maki y entonces volvió sobre las salvedades que permitían que dicha festividad se lleve a cabo– se trata de una antigua ley que obliga a los Kazekages que llevan cierto tiempo al mando a casarse, debido a que un Kage es el shinobi más poderoso de la Aldea y, por ende, hay una gran posibilidad de que su descendencia también lo sea.

-Sin embargo, la ley no se limita al Kazekage sino que también involucra a las mujeres de su familia sanguínea que habiendo cumplido cierta edad no se hubiesen casado –añadió Reiko repudiando lo machista de la medida para luego señalar– en el caso de Temari ella no es solo hermana del quinto Kazekage sino que es hija del Cuarto y una excelente kunoichi. A pesar de esto, el concejo decide hacerla a un lado para concentrarse en su vientre al invocar esta antigua ley.

-¿Esto es algo normal? –inquirió la Kurama ante la espeluznante medida que parecía ser llevada a cabo sistemáticamente.

-No, de hecho… solo hay un antecedente a este caso –exclamó Yukata y el rostro de las kunoichis de Suna se impregnó de seriedad– por lo general, las mujeres dentro de la familia de los Kazekages elijen una vida de civil y se casan lo antes posible para evitar que esto ocurra, en especial después de…

-¿Después de qué? –se atrevió a preguntar la superdotada en Genjutsu.

-Misae-san –se atrevió a nombrar la hermana del Kazekage como si fuera un caso común y corriente– ella era la hija menor del segundo Kazekage y una kunoichi de rango Chunin. Sin embargo, durante su segunda década de vida la semana de los mil vientos se llevó a cabo. Creo que es este punto es importante que sepas en que consiste ese evento.

-Los primogénitos o líderes de los clanes más importantes de las Aldeas Ninjas son invitados a participar en un torneo –sintetizo las reglas la dama de ojos amarillos– básicamente pelean uno a uno durante una semana hasta que el otro no se puede levantar, se rinde o es descalificado por el sensor. Los encuentros se llevan a cabo en el campo de entrenamiento número setenta y siete, lo puedes ver desde aquí –afirmó señalando aquel elevado lugar que resaltaba aun detrás de las paredes que rodean a Suna.

-No hay duda de porque lo llaman la semana de los mil vientos –opinó la pelinegra cruzándose de brazos– incluso mantenerse en pie es difícil allá arriba y con este clima.

-Es terrible… pero Misae-san pudo eludir el matrimonio ¿verdad? –curioseó esperanzada la joven de Konoha.

-No, Misae-san se casó con el ganador como está previsto y esto produjo dos hechos de relevancia para Suna –entabló Temari con una mirada completamente vacía en los ojos– el segundo fue el nacimiento de su hija, Pakura conocida como la heroína de Suna y maestra de Maki.

-Pakura-sensei amaba la aldea y tenía un sentido del deber poderoso, nació con un Kekkei Genkai inusual llamado elemento quemar y fue tanto glorificada como traicionada por Suna –manifestó la castaña sintiendo un poco de angustia por instructora caída.

-En términos políticos, Pakura cumplió a la perfección el propósito de la semana de los mil vientos pero, durante el periodo en que los combates se llevaron a cabo, Misae perdió la cordura y decapitó metódicamente a todos aquellos concursantes que habían perdido –relató la líder de la policía y entonces miró su reloj de bolsillo para remarcar– Temari-sama son las once de la mañana, mejor nos apuramos así puede almorzar antes de la reunión.

-Hai, el tiempo vuela cuando te entristeces –bromeó mordazmente la Sabuko No y luego observó a su amiga, a su alumna y a su nueva compañera de casa. Ésta última se veía deprimida a diferencia de las otras dos que si bien esbozaban una expresión melancólica no dejaban de sonreír– se las encargo, y Yakumo-chan no dejes que esto te desanime.

-Pero… –refutó por lo bajo sin comprender como es que ella actuaba como si no fuera la afectada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

-Suna también tiene cosas bonitas que ofrecer –exclamó como si todo ese tiempo hubiese estado hablando de los problemas de alguien más, y sin otro comentario de por medio se retiró en compañía de la rubia.

-Ella…

-No intentes comprender a Temari, Yakumo-chan –sugirió Maki aun expresando esa sonrisa triste– ella siempre antepone a sus hermanos, sus amigos, su aldea y todo lo que ama a sí misma. Es malditamente triste saber que, por más que lo intentemos, lo único que podemos hacer para ayudarla son trivialidades mientras ella soporta todo el peso de la oscuridad de Suna en sus hombros.

-Eres la menos indicada para quejarte –recalcó la pelinegra sintiéndose aún más inútil– todos creen conocer a Temari pero ella no es realmente cercana a nadie. No es del tipo de persona que se abre a los demás y probablemente solo confía en sus hermanos y en ti.

Maki sonrió levemente. Sabía que esa confianza que Temari le tenía era producida por el hecho de que Maki no le debía nada a la rubia. Eran amigas porque así lo querían, no porque lo necesitaran y eso había generado un vínculo fuerte y duradero.

-¿Y Reiko-san? Ella parece ser confiable y segura de sí misma –opinó la Kurama debido a la personalidad y el rango que la rubia poseía.

-Reiko es, probablemente, una de las personas que más necesita de Temari –desmintió la dama de marcas en las mejillas sin ahondar en detalles y despidiéndose de la pelinegra, quien se retiró para cumplir las órdenes recibidas con anterioridad, se dispuso a adentrarse en la aldea en compañía de la chica de la Hoja.

000000000000

Una vez que llegaron al despacho principal, Gaara se sentó en su cómodo asiento complacido de poder tratar un tema difícil en un ambiente que le resultaba confortable. Suspiró levemente y clavó la vista en Matsuri quien no había dado más de dos pasos hacia adentro del cuarto antes de cerrar la puerta detrás de sí.

-¿Qué pasó en Konoha? –preguntó la castaña sin poder contener esos nervios que la invadían.

-¿Huh? ¿A qué te refieres? –indagó él detectando la inquietud en el rostro de su prometida.

-Primero te vas sin decir nada, luego solicitas una reunión con el concejo aun estando en Konoha y ahora vuelves con una chica extraña –enunció ella sintiendo que la estaba tomando por tonta– ¿acaso lo que siguiente que me dirás es que no te quieres casar conmigo? –amedrentó sintiéndose enojada e impotente.

El Sabuko No abrió los ojos de par en par y la kunoichi de inmediato supo que había dado en el blanco.

-Yo… –masculló el pelirrojo desviando la mirada como si la penosa escena que transcurría frente a sus ojos fuese a desaparecer por ello.

-¿Es por ella? ¡¿Es esa chica la que quieres a tu lado?! –inquirió furiosa mientras contenía a duras penas las lágrimas que se reunían en sus ojos.

-¡A penas la conozco, Matsuri! –Exclamó él azotando las manos contra su escritorio mientras se ponía de pie y abruptamente añadió– así que difícilmente podría ser ella la razón por la que no me quiero casar contigo.

-¡¿Entonces cuál es?! –Preguntó ella levantando un poco más su tono de voz– ¡porque te recuerdo que fuiste tú él que me pidió casamiento y no al revés!

-Alguien me enseñó que el amor y la amistad son dos cosas diferentes –comentó sin saber cómo explicar bien lo que había aprendido.

-¿Estás diciendo que solo sientes amistad por mí? –corroboró ella con voz fuerte pero quebradiza.

-Sí, no creo que haya estado enamorado en toda mi vida y esa es la razón por la que no puedo casarme contigo –argumentó volviendo a sentarse y apretando un poco el puño para liberar estrés opinó– a la larga solo te hubiese arrastrado a una relación que te hubiese hecho mucho daño.

-¿Crees que el amor que yo siento no es suficiente como para sostenerla? –cuestionó mientras bajaba la cabeza y dejaba que sus gruesas lagrimas robaran por sus mejillas.

-No importa cuán intenso sea el amor que sientes, siempre faltará algo si yo no aporto lo mismo –habló con inusual elocuencia lo cual provocó que Matsuri sonriera socarronamente.

-De pronto pareces un experto… –acotó sarcásticamente mientras sentía como se le encogía el corazón– ¿entonces con quién? ¿Yukata? ¿Sari? Porque con alguien te tienes que casar y, si bien hay muchas más, siempre consideré que ellas seguían en la línea –detalló mordazmente.

-La reunión de esta tarde tiene como propósito desestimar todo ese tipo de leyes –respondió el Kazekage pasando por alto la insubordinación de la castaña, atribuyendo tal conducta a la nefasta situación emocional que ella estaba viviendo. Seguidamente acotó– lamento mucho todo lo que pasó, es mi culpa por no haberme dado cuenta antes pero sinceramente pensé que estaba haciendo lo mejor.

-Gaa… Kazekage-sama ¿podría excusarme uno o dos días? –solicitó formalmente sintiendo como le temblaba el pulso.

-Seguro, tomate el tiempo que necesites –concedió apenado pero sin flaquear en la determinación que había tomado. La kunoichi se retiró mientras se limpiaba violentamente las lágrimas del rostro.

Supongo que luego tendré que pedirle a Yukata que la consuele apropiadamente –meditó mientras ojeaba por arriba los expedientes acumulados en su escritorio– no solo no soy bueno para esas cosas, sino que vendría a ser el menos indicado para ese papel.

Inesperadamente, el hilo de pensamiento que venía elaborando se cortó cuando se encontró con una lista de shinobis.

Así que estos son los shinobis que se han aceptado participar en la semana de los mil vientos –resolvió frunciendo levemente el ceño e inmediatamente después comenzó a relacionar los nombres con los perfiles que se encontraban en las hojas venideras adjuntadas a la lista– dos de Kumogakure, uno de Kirigakure, tres de Iwagakure y un samurái. Tiene sentido, sin embargo… –caviló sintiendo que faltaba algo y entonces recordó los exámenes Chunin que había presenciado días atrás pero prontamente agitó la cabeza como deshaciéndose de la absurda idea– ¿por qué se me ocurren ideas tan extrañas? Konoha y Suna ya cuentan con una firme alianza –se reprochó negando la posibilidad de un vínculo romántico entre el domador de sombras y su hermana.

-Hablando de ella, mejor no llego tarde al almuerzo o me regañará –suspiró mientras murmuraba y, poniéndose de pie, se dirigió a la parte superior del palacio del Kazekage. Aquel lugar poco ostentoso pero sumamente hogareño había sido su residencia desde pequeño.

Su padre no había propiciado demasiados lujos para no malcriar a sus hijos y cuando ellos tomaron el mando tampoco los buscaron. Jamás tuvieron alguien que limpiara por ellos salvo por Yashamaru cuando eran pequeños y lo más cercano que tenían a una ayuda era Maki, quien daba rienda suelta a su hobby favorito cada vez que Temari se lo pedía.

Ahora mismo, mientras subía aquellas viejas escaleras, Gaara era envuelto en el aroma que incrementaba su vigor con cada peldaño. Y para cuando se encontró frente a la puerta de su hogar hasta el calor propio del vapor de la cocción era percibirle. Ese cálido ambiente logró aplacar levemente el mal semblante que la discusión con Matsuri le había dejado. Por lo que mostrándose igual de inexpresivo que siempre abrió la puerta de su casa y se dirigió hasta la cocina para intercambiar algunas palabras con su hermana pero en su lugar estaba Maki.

-Supongo que algunas cosas no cambian –se quejó él con un suspiro de por medio– llega hace apenas una hora y ya debe estar leyendo los informes de Reiko.

-No tiene sentido deprimirse, ya sabes cómo es –acotó la castaña con una leve sonrisa en los labios y entonces el Kazekage notó que no estaban a solas.

-¿Kankuro llegó temprano? –indagó el pelirrojo al escuchar ruidos provenir del área donde se encontraban las habitaciones.

-No, a quien oyes es Yakumo-chan instalándose en la oficina de Kankuro –informó mientras arrojaba una nueva tanda de verduras picadas a la olla y sonreía más, deleitada por la idea de tener que alimentar a un número mayor de personas que el usual. Supongo que para esta altura habrán notado que el hobby de Maki consiste en cocinar.

-Gomenasai, Temari también te pidió eso ¿verdad? –se disculpó sintiendo que la rubia a veces dependía demasiado de la kunoichi con marcas purpuras en las mejillas.

-Temari y yo hemos sido amigas por más de diez años –le recordó ella mientras condimentaba el brebaje y posteriormente afirmó– me ofendería que no me pidiera ayuda cuando me necesita.

-Ya terminé de ordenar mis cosas, ¿te ayudo en algo Maki-san? –preguntó educadamente Yakumo al incorporarse a la cocina.

-Si quieres puedes ayudarle a Gaara a poner la mesa –habló amablemente la Jounin y la chica de Konoha se sorprendió.

-¿El Kazekage hace labores domésticos? –indagó mirando al Sabuko No de manera escéptica.

-Lo entenderás cuando veas a Temari enojada –explicó el hombre de ojos aguamarina mientras tomaba algunos platos y se los pasaba a su interlocutora– no en vano ostenta el título de la kunoichi más cruel del mundo.

-Lo tendré en mente –acotó la Kurama de manera precavida y luego contó los platos que sostenía– ¿Reiko-san no nos acompañará?

-Reiko no tiene interés en pasar mucho tiempo cerca de Kankuro –soltó el pelirrojo colocando los vasos.

-Ya veo… ahora que lo recuerdo hubo un poco de tensión entre ellos cuando llegamos –manifestó Yakumo un tanto pensativa.

-Ellos solían ser buenos amigos –reveló Maki tomando por sorpresa a la invitada quien no esperaba tal vinculo entre esos dos– de hecho eran inseparables. Souta, Kankuro y Reiko pasaban todo el día juntos.

-¿Souta?

-Souta era un shinobi de Suna y también el hermano mayor de Reiko –exclamó Gaara recordando el motivo de la determinación de la oficial a cargo de la civil– pero cuando él murió algo cambió en Reiko, ella tomó las responsabilidades de su hermano y las hizo suyas. Por esa razón pidió ser entrenada, para proteger Suna.

-Souta suena como un hombre muy dedicado a su trabajo –opinó por lo bajo la castaña aunque dicho comentario llegó hasta la cocinera.

-No, Souta era un idiota –aseguró ella frunciendo un poco el ceño y luego reveló– no recuerdo cuantas veces terminó en el hospital por espiar a las mujeres en los vestidores o intentar tocarle el culo a Temari.

La perpleja dama de Konoha se quedó boquiabierta pero pronto consideró que quizás Maki estaba exagerando por haber sido una víctima. Por esta razón, dirigió su mirada sobre el menor de los Sabuko No, como buscando en él alguna palabra amable sobre el difunto.

-Exactamente, era un descarado y un pervertido –concordó él asesinando las esperanzas de la Kurama– pero amaba Suna y afortunadamente eso es todo lo que Reiko heredó de su personalidad.

Suena como una tragedia cómica pero sería descortés reírme ahora –meditó la dama de ojos café mientras escuchaba como la puerta principal volvía a abrirse y para permitir que Temari ingresara.

-¿Kankuro aún no llega? –indagó la embajadora luego de saludar a los presentes.

-No, pero ya no debe tardar –respondió Maki mirando el reloj y en el preciso momento en el que terminó la oración el aludido ingresó a su hogar.

-Gomen, se me hizo tarde –se disculpó tomando asiento en la mesa junto a los demás y, sin dejar que otro tema ocupara la conversación, exclamó– por cierto Gaara ¿ya viste ya revisaste la listas de misiones pendientes? –preguntó mientras se disponía a dar el primer bocado al igual que sus acompañantes.

-No, aun no –negó un tanto curioso para luego detallar– planeaba hacerlo después de almorzar pero tienes mi atención.

-Allí hay una solicitud para ti, Temari –comentó escrudiñando los gestos faciales de su hermana– es de Konoha.

-¿Huh? –Masculló la rubia tragando la comida para poder hablar– pero si acabamos de venir de allí.

-Al parecer el mismísimo Daimyo le pidió a la Hokage que tú y Shikamaru lo protegieran en una misión diplomática en país de las Aves –especificó el castaño sin poder encontrar algo extraño en la expresión de su hermana además que la sorpresa propia que las noticias traían a todos los presentes.

-¿Quieren que ella vaya en calidad de embajadora de Suna? –inquirió Gaara interesado en posibles tratados con un país que no poseía aldea ninja.

-Esa fue mi primera impresión pero al pacer solo quieren que vaya como guardaespaldas del señor feudal y su esposa –contrarió Kankuro y entonces añadió los motivos utilizando palabras textuales del informe– al parecer les "sorprendió la sincronía de los sensores de los exámenes Chunin".

-Pero, de ser ese el caso ¿no sería más adecuado que enviaran a Shikamaru con Chouji o Ino? –inquirió ella de manera inexpresiva, queriendo dejar de lado la alegría y ansiedad que sentía por ir a una nueva misión junto al Nara.

-Dicen que Tsunade-sama ofreció esa posibilidad pero el Daimyo se negó, él solo aceptará a Shikamaru y a ti para esta misión así que, si aceptas, nos mandarán los detalles –manifestó el marionetista incitando la curiosidad de su hermana.

-¿Detalles? –Pronunció con escepticismo para luego preguntar abiertamente– ¿Qué más hay que saber?

-Seguramente Shikamaru se adelantó a tu respuesta y comenzó a elaborar un plan –soltó despreocupadamente el castaño mientras el pelirrojo le dirigía una mirada fulminante por la insinuación– no me mires así, a mí tampoco me agradó saberlo.

-¿No creen que están un poco grandes para jugar el papel del hermano menor celoso? –indagó Maki con una tenebrosa sonrisa de por medio, de esas que lejos de ocultar la ira la hacen más notoria.

-¡Hump, no estoy celoso! –exclamó el titiritero ofendido mientras apartaba la mirada de manera altanera.

-Como si Temari fuera involucrarse con un tipo de así de cualquier modo –refunfuñó el menor de los Sabuko No y la miradas cómplices entre las damas presentes indicaron que nadie creyó ni una palabra de lo que dijeron.

-De cualquier manera aceptaré la misión, no nos vendrá mal que el país del Fuego y de la Aves nos deban un favor –resolvió en voz alta la rubia poniéndose de pie para recoger los platos y proceder a lavarlos.

-De seguro la paga también será buena –añadió la especialista en sellos mientras miraba con decepción la comida que había sobrado y entonces reprochó– ¿acaso nunca terminaran de comer mi comida?

-No nos mal entiendas, estaba deliciosa pero siempre cocinas en exceso –opinó el Kazekage preparándose para volver a la oficina mientras su hermano mayor se disponía a secar los platos que Temari iba dejando– lamento pedirte esto cuando acabas de llegar pero ¿podrías darme una mano en la oficina, Yakumo?

-¡Hai! –accedió prontamente la Kurama y seguidamente se retiró junto al menor de los Sabuko No.

-Nee Maki, ¿tienes algo que hacer esta tarde? –cuestionó Temari con sutil misterio que no pasó de ser percibido por la kunoichi de ojos azules.

-No, estoy libre hasta mañana por la mañana –informó dirigiéndole un mirada instigadora.

-¿Entonces podrías quedarte un poco más? –invitó la rubia y Kankuro no pudo evitar suspirar.

-Charla de chicas –reconoció él en voz alta y para luego solicitar– me encantaría evitar eso de ser posible así que conténganse hasta que termine de secar la vajilla, luego de eso iré al taller de abajo.

-Siendo ese el caso te incentivaré –anunció Maki con malicia y posteriormente comentó– Temari, aun no viste lo que te compraron tus hermanos por tu cumpleaños ¿verdad?

-Eres cruel Maki –se sonrió la rubia al decirlo mientras intentaba no reírse demasiado.

-¡No sirve si te ríes cuando se lo dices! –se quejó el único hombre presente acelerando el ritmo.

-Pero si solo estoy hablando de un atuendo sumamente elegante –soltó la castaña con sarcasmo torturando un poco más al sujeto– no puedo esperar a que veas el chaleco, esta para morirse –dramatizó exageradamente con ademanes de manos y para cuando Temari cerró el grifo de agua ya todo estaba seco.

-¡Terminé! –exclamó él como liberándose del peor de los tormentos y posteriormente exclamó– ¡me voy, las veo en el infierno!

Las kunoichis rieron levemente ante la reacción del marionetista mientras se dirigían al cuarto de la Sabuko No.

-Sigue teniendo quince años –acotó Maki con malicia.

-No puedo discutir eso –concordó la rubia y entonces se encontró con el nuevo atuendo. Después de examinarlo un poco opinó– es bastante… femenino.

-No lo digas como si eso fuese algo malo –la regaño la castaña y entonces recalcó– además, es tu estilo de pies a cabeza: camiseta de red, guantes y sandalias negras, obi rojo, protector atado a la espalda para cargar tu abanico, camiseta lila, falda negra y pollera violeta abierta por arriba –describió rápidamente y luego agregó con un suspiro– me gustaría hacerte usar un labial del color del obi pero sé que no lo lograré.

-De acuerdo, lo usaré –accedió expresándose de manera tal que llamó la atención de su amiga.

-Estás hablando del atuendo ¿cierto? –corroboró para no hacerse ideas equivocadas.

-Eso también, pero me refería al labial –especificó y los azules ojos de la Jounin se abrieron de par en par.

-Temari… acaso tú… ¡¿estás enamorada?! –cuestionó abiertamente con una amplia sonrisa y destellos en los ojos.

-¡¿Qué demonios tiene eso que ver?! –indagó poniéndose instintivamente a la defensiva mientras se sonrojaba.

-¡¿Entonces eso es un sí?! –continuó ella más esperanzada al no recibir una contundente negativa.

-¡N-No! –mintió sin éxito y entonces se anticipó a su amiga quien ya estaba alzando un ceja por el escepticismo que sentía– si de ahora en más cada cosa que te diga te hará pensar que me gusta alguien, y-y no estoy reconociendo nada con eso, e-entonces –exclamó sumamente nerviosa mientras intentaba evitar el interminable cuestionario– entonces no podré decirte la razón por la que te pedí que te quedaras –amenazó con un leve berrinche de por medio.

-De acuerdo, de acuerdo –mitigó Maki respirando profundo sin querer perder detalle y sin poder borrar esa pícara sonrisa que se había estancado en su rostro prometió– me calmaré y te escucharé.

-Quiero que me perfores las orejas –solicitó y sin bien notó como la sorpresa se instauró en su amiga continuó– porque quiero usar estos –dijo mientras le mostraba los pendientes que años atrás hubieran pertenecido al Nara.

-Puedo hacerlo en un instante pero tu renovado gusto por las joyas, siendo que siempre dijiste que no eran lo tuyo, me inquieta un poco –señaló la castaña sin presionar demasiado y, apartándose un poco de su amiga, retiró un pequeño pergamino de su bolsillo para invocar lo que simple vista parecían ser armas comunes de ninja.

-¿Agujas shebon? –cuestionó la domadora de viento al verlas mostrándose un tanto aprensiva del método que utilizaría Maki.

-Si pero estas son huecas –diferenció ella. En un instante utilizó su naturaleza elemental para incinerarlas y así esterilizarlas, dejándolas a un lado con el objetivo de ir por un poco de algodón del botiquín mientras subía un poco el tono de voz para que su interlocutora aun la escuchara– ¿vas a decirme de qué va todo esto? Porque no solo vas a comenzar a usar maquillaje sino que además exhibirás joyería de otra persona.

-¿Cómo sabes que son de otra persona? –indagó pasmada Temari y, aún más sorprendida por la reacción de ésta, su amiga se detuvo en el marco de la puerta para mirarla a los ojos y corroborar que no se trataba de una broma. No obstante, no necesitó más que un par de segundos para notar que la pregunta había sido muy en serio.

-¿Tan acostumbrada estas a la esencia del propietario de esos aros que aún no notas que están impregnados en chakra? –inquirió perpleja y solo continuó su camino cuando vió como la dama de ojos aguamarina bajaba la mirada para examinar los pendientes que se encontraban en su mano.

-¿Podrías fingir que me crees si te digo que eran de mi madre? –cuestionó con ojos de perro mojado mientras Maki volvía a tomar la aguja.

-No –resolvió mientras perforaba con dicho elemento el lóbulo de kunoichi.

-¡Oye eso duele! –se quejó sin moverse más de lo estrictamente necesario. Y pese a su molestia, en un instante todo había terminado y el primer pendiente colgaba de la oreja de Temari

-Y aun me falta el otro lado –le recordó mientras le colocaba una pequeña bandita alrededor del lóbulo para inmovilizar el arete hasta que la herida cicatrizara– si quieres lucir estos aretes tendrás que dejar de usar cuatro coletas.

-¿Por qué? –cuestionó ella sin comprender la lógica detrás de aquello.

-Serán difícilmente visibles con tus coletas inferiores de fondo pero, si solo usas dos altas, solucionarás el problema –señaló la dama de ojos azulados mientras se preparaba para realizar el siguiente agujero.

-De acuerdo, lo dejo en tus manos –bufó un tanto incomoda por la cantidad de cambios que su imagen recibía de repente.

-No te quejes, yo soy la que saca la peor parte de todo esto –opinó la castaña atravesando la oreja de la rubia con su aguja– sé que eres reservada pero es horrible que tu amiga no te quiera contar las cosas importantes de su vida.

Luego de una nueva tanda de breves y leves quejidos Temari retomó la palabra– tienes razón, gomen –concordó reconociendo que era injusta con la Jounin. Maki siempre era a la primera a quien recurría cuando tenía un problema y ahora la estaba aislando deliberadamente solo porque le apenaba un poco la situación– te diré todo lo que quieras saber, solo pregunta.

-De acuerdo –afirmó con entusiasmo colocando el pendiente– ¿te amigaste con tu lado femenino?

-Tú sí que sabes resumir todas las preguntas en una –recalcó un poco molesta y un poco celosa de tal cualidad. Es cierto que cuando Temari decidió convertirse en una ninja dejó de lado todo lo demás, incluyendo las emociones que pudiese llegar a sentir por algún hombre. La rubia bufó y posteriormente se dispuso a responder– más o menos, es verdad que estoy enamorada de alguien –asumió sonrojándose notoriamente y continuó apresuradamente para no dejar que los nervios la consuman– pero es muy complicado.

-¿Por eso no aceptaste ninguna de las ofertas de matrimonio que recibiste? –indagó la castaña intentando atar cabos.

-No, no tiene nada que ver con eso –diferencio dama de ojos verdosos y luego especificó– aquellas propuestas estuvieron influenciadas por el rechazo que me producía la semana de los mil vientos, todos esos shinobis solo querían evitar que yo fuera infeliz sacrificando sus vidas junto a alguien a quien no aman y se los agradezco pero no puedo consentir eso. Además no hace tanto tiempo que sé que me gusta este hombre…

-Siempre odiaste la semana de los mil vientos y ahora tienes un motivo sólido para desmantelarla –meditó en voz alta considerando que la reunión del concejo que se efectuaría esa tarde de seguro sería acalorada– ¿cuándo le dirás lo que sientes al afortunado?

-Ya lo sabe –soltó ella como declarando su noción sobre el error cometido.

-¡¿Qué dices?! ¡Temari…! –exclamó sorprendida por la imprudencia.

-¡Ya sé, ya sé, debería haber esperado! –Aclamó sintiéndose profundamente culpable y entonces se desahogó purgando sus errores– y más aun sabiendo que no solo las leyes de Suna nos separan sino la distancia, la edad, las responsabilidades… pero, sinceramente sentía que si no se lo decía en ese momento ya no habría otra oportunidad.

-¿Este hombre es acaso Nara Shikamaru? –preguntó con voz maternal la castaña y una sonrisa cálida.

-Si –afirmó aun cabizbaja mientras su acompañante desparecía los elementos invocados y juntaba los algodones que había utilizado para desecharlos.

-Por lo que acabamos de hacer debo felicitarte ya que te corresponde –alentó mientras posaba una mano sobre el hombro de la rubia como si ninguno de los inconvenientes antes mencionados tuviesen importancia ante el amor reciproco– de ahora en más no importa lo feas que se pongan las cosas siempre tendrás eso para mantenerte en pie.

00000000000

Cuando el reloj marcó las tres de la tarde todos los miembros del concejo de Suna estaban sentados en sus respectivos asientos. Gaara entrelazó sus dedos a la altura de la barbilla y entonces dio inicio a la junta.

-Me imagino que se preguntaran por qué los hemos citado imprevistamente –exclamó con característica serenidad sin enfocar la mirada en alguien en particular– mis hermanos y yo consideramos que antes de que se cumpla la agenda prevista revisemos algunas normas que han caído en desuso.

Ante tal enunciado Sumire, la única anciana en el concejo desde la muerte de Chiyo, frunció levemente el ceño anticipando las intenciones del Kazekage. No obstante su perspicacia, la sexagenaria no emitió sonido alguno y en cambio dejó que sus contemporáneos tomaran la palabra.

-Díganos Kazekage-sama –exclamó educadamente Joseki respetando el estatus de Gaara aun por sobre su edad– ¿de qué tipo de leyes estamos hablando y cuales hechos puntuales serían alterados en caso de que se hiciera alguna modificación?

-Como usted sabe, el primer Kazekage introdujo una serie de leyes para fomentar la población de la Aldea de la Arena –acotó el pelirrojo denotando respeto por sus antecesores– sin embargo, esa legislación no contemplaba casos particulares.

-El primer asunto que me gustaría poner en tela de juicio se vincula precisamente con boda de nuestro Kazekage –habló Temari sin referirse a su pequeño hermano en términos sentimentales– es verdad que la letra de las antiguas leyes dicen que un Kazekage que haya pasado el tiempo que lleva Gaara en el cargo debe casarse para asegurar a Suna una descendencia digna. No obstante, el espíritu de esta norma está dirigida a un hombre mucho mayor que nuestro Kage actual por lo que considero precipitada la intensión de obligarlo a contraer nupcias cuando apenas ha cumplido veinte años.

-Temari-hime –interrumpió Sumire esbozando una mirada fría y entonces arguyó– si bien lo que dice puede llegar a ser cierto, me da la impresión que su objeción a medidas tomadas se basa más en una cuestión personal que en el bienestar de la Aldea. No se olvide que, antes que su pequeño hermano, Gaara-sama es nuestro Kazekage.

-Le aseguro que eso es algo que siempre tengo presente –respondió ella dirigiéndole una mirada fulminante a la tradicionalista anciana– y justamente porque es nuestro Kazekage no podemos tomar medidas arbitrarias adjudicándole efectividad a una ley solo por su antigüedad –justificó ella refiriéndose tanto a la ley como a los ancianos que creían que solo por ser viejos mágicamente tenían razón en todo lo que hacían y decían.

-¡¿Le parece arbitraria las medidas resultantes del consenso de este concejo?! –cuestionó la mujer sintiéndose profundamente ofendida.

-Sumire-dono, me parece que lo que Temari está intentando decir es que no importa quien haya tomado las decisiones sino la justificación que se haya detrás de ellas –intervino Baki notando que su antigua alumna comenzaba a impacientarse.

-Permítanme corroborar si entiendo correctamente –solicitó Ryusa adoptando una postura conciliadora– ¿ustedes pretenden que el casamiento de Lord Kazekage sea anulado?

-No solo mi casamiento, sino todas las leyes concernientes a la vida privada de los miembros de la familia de del Kazekage –puntualizó Gaara para tomaran conciencia de la magnitud del tema que se estaba tratando.

-¡Pero eso es un despropósito! –Gritó Sojo espantado, poniéndose de pie ante el temor de que la antigua legislación comenzara a desaparecer si esa medida prosperaba– ¡¿acaso tienen idea del desastre institucional que están planteando?!

-Parece ser que las nuevas generaciones no entienden ni valoran el sacrificio de sus ancestros –añadió Sumire mostrándose decepcionada y reacia hacia el tema.

-Cálmense ustedes dos –exclamó Joseki quien, a pesar de su avanzada edad, era un hombre sumamente sagaz– se comportan como si el Kazekage nos hubiese dicho que derrocara al concejo e impondrá una tiranía. No se olviden que vivimos en democracia y eso significa que todos nosotros tenemos el mismo derecho de venir y plantear este tipo de temas.

-¡Joseki…! –nombró horrorizada la anciana pero el aludido hizo caso omiso de su llamado de atención.

-Ahora bien, el tema que nos atañe se vincula con un joven Kazekage que ha mostrado su valía una infinidad de veces –halagó el sujeto mirando de manera paternal a Gaara– reprimió a Shukaku con su propia voluntad, protegió a la Aldea de Akatsuki e incentivó a toda la Alianza Shinobi –enumero aun teniendo en mente muchos otros logros– creo que podemos darle a este hombre un respiro. Desde mi punto de vista, tiene al menos otros diez años para decidir con quién casarse ¿qué opinan ustedes? –Corroboró paseando su mirada por los rostros de los miembros restantes y solo uno aún se veía un tanto gruñón– vamos Sumire, no te amargues.

-¡Hump! Siempre has sido demasiado blando Joseki, desde niños –refunfuñó la mujer provocando que el hombre se sonriera un poco por lo bajo.

-Bueno entonces dejémoslo a votación –sugirió y de inmediato realizó el plebiscito– ¿quiénes están a favor de anular el casamiento de Lord Kazekage? –Cuestionó y varias manos comenzaron a elevarse en el aire– ¿lo ves? seis personas opinan igual que yo, incluso de haber estado de tu lado hubiésemos perdido tres a cinco.

-Bien, entonces si no hay otro tema que tratar… –se adelantó la anciana sin siquiera responderle al sujeto, buscando dar por terminada la sesión de inmediato.

-Aún hay otro asunto que discutir –recalcó Kankuro llamando la atención de Sumire quien volvió a sentarse para que el joven continuara– como dijo nuestro Kazekage, queremos eliminar todas las leyes destinadas a la vida personal del Kazekage y su familia.

-¿Podría ser más específico? –solicitó Ryusa sin querer creer a donde apuntaba dicha acotación.

-Me estoy refiriendo a la semana de los mil vientos, por supuesto –habló el castaño sin pelos en la lengua.

-La semana de los mil vientos ha demostrado su valía al otorgarnos una bendición llamada Pakura-san –argumentó Sajo solemnemente.

-Y nos costó la cordura de Misae-hime, sin contar las numerosas vidas que ella misma tomó –recalcó el pelirrojo duramente.

-Es verdad que lo que le sucedió a Misae-hime fue lamentable, sin embargo no es menos cierto que el segundo Kazekage sabía lo que hacía al convocar la semana de los mil vientos –defendió Sumire descorazonadamente– su nieta salvó a la Aldea un gran número de veces, mismas que hubiesen sido imposible lograr por la madre.

-También alentó a que ya no se dieran casos de mujeres ninja dentro de la familia biológica del Kazekage, nadie quería terminar como la hija del segundo –afirmó el marionetista profundamente preocupado por el destino de su hermana– el caso de Temari es excepcional.

-Exactamente –concordó Joseki dejando ver su lado tradicionalista y machista– Temari-hime supera ampliamente a Misae-hime y, aunque sus métodos son diferente, probablemente también haya brindado a Suna mucho más que Pakura-san. Ella es mucho más fuerte, tanto física como psicológicamente, y esa es la razón por la que no puedo esperar a ver qué tipo de descendiente nos da Temari-hime.

-¡No hable de ella como si estuviese descartándola! –Ordenó Kankuro furioso sin poder creer la desfachatez del anciano y mirando hacia su izquierda notó a su hermana con la mirada entristecida, como si estuviese convenciéndose de lo que decían– ¡diles algo Temari! –exclamó obligándola a despertar.

-Yo… –habló ella con voz quebradiza y entonces sus ojos se llenaron de vigor– ¡yo no soy solo un vientre! Soy una kunoichi de Suna porque así lo decidí y todavía tengo mucho para dar, aún existen muchas cosas que quiero hacer por esta Aldea y no necesito un marido o dar a luz para eso –sentenció con una mirada desafiante que enmudeció a los presentes por un instante.

-Sabía que esto pasaría, se lo dije a tu padre cuando permitió que tu entrenamiento comenzara pero Chiyo defendió tu voluntad de servir a Suna a tu manera –se quejó en voz alta Sumire mientras suspiraba y entonces explicó con calma– Temari-hime, no dudo de tu capacidad para conducir a Suna a un mejor futuro, lo que me preocupa es lo que pasara una vez que ya no estés, puede que suene raro viniendo de una vieja como yo pero no vivirás por siempre.

-La Academia Ninja que Temari y Kankuro fundaron se encarga de moldear a los jóvenes para convertirlos en exitosos shinobis por lo que no tiene sentido que depositen semejante peso en los hombros de Temari cuando ella misma ya se ha encargado de ese aspecto –argumentó Gaara sintiendo que le pedían demasiado.

-Discúlpeme, pero creo que está siendo irrespetuoso con su hermana, Lord Kazekage –comentó mordazmente la mujer– no puede comparar a los shinobis regulares con alguien tan pura como Temari-hime, su sangre es de primera clase y sus antecedentes genéticos nos brindan la oportunidad de que dé a luz a gemelos –recalcó recordando a Yashamaru y Karura.

-¿Podría dejar de llamarme Temari-hime? –habló la rubia con tanta impotencia en la voz que sus palabras casi se distorsionaron.

-¿Qué has dicho? –cuestionó Sumire un tanto perpleja abriendo los ojos de par en par.

-Dije que desista de llamarme Temari-hime –repitió con voz clara dirigiéndole una mirada asesina a la sexagenaria– los cuentos de hadas murieron junto a mi madre.

-Eres la hija del cuarto y la hermana del quinto Kazekage –exclamó su interlocutora señalando las razones que consideraba pertinentes para defender sus testimonios anteriores– ya es hora de que empieces a actuar como tal.

-También es una kunoichi de Suna, no puede ignorar todo lo que ella ha hecho y hace por nuestra aldea –exclamó Kankuro completamente fuera de sí– todos reconocen a Gaara como un magnifico Kazekage, uno que los protege y guía a la Aldea de la Arena con el poder de un sol. Pero no por eso debe olvidar que es la misma aldea quien considera a Temari como la luna de Suna.

-Es suficiente Kankuro, eso no tiene nada que ver con esto –diferenció la primogénita del clan Sabuko No.

-Permíteme diferir –se entrometió Baki– alguien que brinda luz en la noche de Suna no puede ser subestimada y mucho menos reducida a un simple órgano de reproducción.

-Te recuerdo que Temari-hime ya no es tu alumna, Baki –anunció Sajo con cierta molestia en la voz– deberías dejar de lado los sentimentalismos a la hora de argumentar tu punto de vista.

-Si todo lo anterior le parece subjetivo Sajo-dono, le diré que las contribuciones de Temari a Sunagakure no pueden ser descartadas tan fácilmente –habló el maestro con perfecta rectitud y sin ánimos de detenerse recalcó– la academia ninja y la policía civil no funcionarían como tal sin su intervención, sin mencionar el bajo índice de criminalidad que no se condice de manera lógica con una aldea ninja de tan bajo poder militar y económico.

-Esa afirmación podría resultar un poco grosera para que aquellos miembros del concejo que han velado por el bienestar de la aldea de la Arena desde que antes que los hijos del cuarto nacieran –opinó Ryusa de manera exaltada, sintiendo que se le estaba faltando el respeto a los ancianos. No obstante, el miembro más antiguo del concejo hizo un ademán de manos como solicitando serenidad y posteriormente tomó la palabra.

-Temari-hime, ciertamente eres una hermosa flor, una que resalta de entre el prado pero tu belleza se esfumaría fuera de éste puesto que pasarías a ser un simple flor silvestre –metaforizó Joseki de manera paternal y al mismo tiempo chauvinista– estoy seguro que tú y tus hermanos conducirán a esta aldea a una época de prosperidad sin antecedentes. Sin embargo, las leyes existen por una razón, son la expresión de la voluntad de un pueblo que no puede ser dejado de lado por intereses personales.

-Joseki-dono, como usted ha dicho, esta es una nueva era por lo que estamos en presencia de una nueva generación –señaló el Kazekage pertinentemente– las leyes que usted enuncia fueron indispensables para Suna en su momento, y son valiosas ahora como antecedentes que configuran parte de la historia de la Aldea de la Arena, pero sinceramente no creo que se adecuen a la situación actual.

-Aunque las décadas pasen una mujer será siempre una mujer, en este caso estamos frente a una mujer que además de ser tal es una ninja pero eso no significa que pueda negar su naturaleza –estableció Joseki paralizando a la rubia y seguidamente cuestionó– Temari-hime ¿acaso no quieres ser elegida mientras aun eres radiante?

Ni siquiera se refiere a mi aspecto, mucho menos a mi personalidad… está hablando de mis habilidades –notó de inmediato apretando los dientes sintiendo que todo su esfuerzo no rendiría frutos– solo me ven como un objeto, a ninguno de estos viejos le intereso en verdad.

-Gaara-sama, déjeme preguntarle algo –solicitó Sajo recurriendo a las emociones de sus pares– ¿acaso no hemos perdido valiosos shinobis hace tres años como ha sucedido en las anteriores guerras?

No sé qué esperaba en verdad –meditó la rubia mientras la conversación fluía– en el medio del desierto y entre estas paredes de roca es donde nací. Fui indeseada por no servir al propósito de mi existencia así que viví aferrándome a ideales de justicia para destruir esos sentimientos impuros… ¿qué tan idiota pude haber sido para pensar que eso lo solucionaría todo? Y peor aun, ahora vengo a intentar destruir el sistema que contradije por tanto tiempo solo porque las cosas no salieron como esperaba.

-Indudablemente –aseveró el pelirrojo sin caer en la artimaña– no obstante, considero absurdo afirmar que el valor de Temari radica en su vientre. Ella es conocida no por ser hija de mi padre, no por ser mi hermana, sino por ser Jounin y embajadora de Suna y esos son méritos que han logrado su espíritu y corazón, no su sangre.

-Temari-hime, hemos consentido muy a mi pesar la anulación del casamiento de nuestro Kazekage –negoció la anciana con astucia– si bien las invitaciones formales no han sido enviadas ya todos nuestros aliados sabían de la inminente boda que se celebraría en honor al Kazekage. Sin embargo, la convocatoria a la semana de los mil vientos no solo se ha enviado siguiendo el protocolo estipulado sino que ya hemos recibido numerosas respuestas.

No me jodan –caviló Kankuro sabiendo que los estaban conduciendo por un callejón sin salida– ¡no puedo creer que vayan a decidir el destino de Temari en base a lo que pensaran las demás aldeas si el evento planificado no se lleva a cabo! –pensó apretando el puño con fuerza.

-Tiene que ser una broma de mal gusto –exclamó el marionetista con la poca calma que le quedaba– ¡mientras todos ustedes duermen cómodamente en sus camas es ella quien sale por las noches a mantener las calles tranquilas!

-Kazekage-sama, por favor controle a su hermano –requirió Ryusa sin obtener una respuesta placentera.

-No me avergüenza el comportamiento de Kankuro sino al actitud colectiva de la mayoría de los miembros de este concejo –manifestó el de ojos aguamarina intentando mantener esa estoica mirada a pesar de sentir la necesidad de asesinar a todos los ancianos– sinceramente no sé cómo se atreven a pedirle a Temari que haga más de lo que hace.

-Temari-hime, mi pregunta en sencilla –retomó Sumire de manera autoritaria para no dejar que el tema se desvirtuara– a pesar de haber recibido la confirmación de nuestros aliados yo estaría dispuesta a consentir la anulación de la convocatoria si reanudáramos el casamiento de Lord Kazekage para la fecha dispuesta.

Arpía astuta –caviló Temari con una sonrisa en el rostro, puesto que Sumire sabía perfectamente cuál era el punto débil de la rubia.

-¡Sumire-dono! –exclamó Baki completamente espantado por la extorción de la mujer.

-¡No permitiré que la población de esta ciudad disminuya! –Arguyó la sexagenaria con tan insensibilidad que contrarrestaba la pasión de sus palabras– Joseki, Sajo y yo misma hemos trabajado arduamente para evitar que Suna pierda su estatus de aldea ninja durante más de cuarenta años.

-Como Kazekage mi principal labor es lograr que el mayor número de habitantes sea feliz –dialogó con soltura el magnate de la Arena– sin importar lo grande que sea el precio a pagar los habitantes de esta aldea siempre estarán primero, francamente me alegra saber que el precio de la libertad de mi hermana es tan bajo –acotó como accediendo tácitamente al acuerdo que la anciana proponía.

Es increíble lo mayor que te has hecho, Gaara –reflexionó Temari mientras sentía un extraño calor en el pecho– Ya no eres un pequeño y solitario niño envuelto en desprecio, te has convertido un ser humano digno de admiración y lo hiciste todo tu solo. Gomenasai, de haber nacido con otro cuerpo, no hubieses tenido que cargar con el peso de la Aldea al convertirte en el jinchuriki de Shukaku –meditó con amargura mientras sonreía amablemente sin ser capaz de escuchar la discusión que continuaba– Siempre quise purgar el pecado de no haber sido capaz de contener tu dolor pero ni siquiera al final pude hacer algo significativo para ayudarte, ya que fue gracias a Naruto que pudiste ver más allá del odio y el rencor. Pero aun así no es tarde, esta es mi segunda oportunidad para aceptar mi culpa –resolvió poniéndose de pie mientras todo el mundo se silenciaba para ver lo que acontecería en breve– Así que abrazaré la herida que no puede cicatrizar y antes de ser destruida por ella pagaré el precio de mis errores, este es mi karma.

-Estoy de acuerdo con usted Sumire-san y también estoy de acuerdo con Gaara –soltó con suavidad la rubia dejando perplejos a los presentes– ciertamente no fue mi decisión nacer pero si lo fue convertirme en kunoichi de Suna, y como tal asumiré la responsabilidad de cuidar a mi aldea y a mi Kazekage.

-¡Temari…! –exclamó Kankuro furioso viendo por donde venía el asunto.

-Como sabrá aún tengo muchas cosas que hacer puesto que volví hace apenas unas horas –continuó la dama de ojos verdoso haciendo caso omiso a su hermano quien no podía quedarse un minuto más, no podía presenciar ese tipo de comportamientos de nuevo. Así que, levantándose abruptamente de su asiento, Kankuro se retiró de la reunión sin una palabra de por medio y sin esperar a escuchar lo siguiente que Temari diría– por lo que le encargo los preparativos correspondientes a la semana de los mil vientos.

-Déjalo en mis manos, querida –habló amablemente la anciana complacida cerrando el asunto.

-¡Temari! –Reprendió Gaara sin comprender las acciones de su hermana– ¡¿por qué te das por vencida tan fácilmente?!

-Porque ya hemos ganado, Gaara –manifestó ella sonriéndole de manera maternal.

* * *

**Reviews**

**Mitchel0420: **Oh bueno eso puede ser porque a nadie le interesa la vida de Yamato como para afanar 10 caps -.- Si lo sé, cuando lo leyó le alegre el día según ella xD aunque no me resulta fácil escribir sobre Sasuke, su personalidad me cuesta horrores. Si los videogames me han influenciado demasiado, y no siempre de manera positiva. Pero mantienen a Shukaku entretenido which is nice.

**animacenas: **No sabes cuanto te agradezco que a pesar del trabajo y el resfriado te hayas tomado tu tiempo para comentar. Esperemos que se te pase pronto la gripe, no hay nada más molesto que tener que atender obligaciones sintiéndose cansada y afiebrada. Si la despedida de ellos fue breve pero significativa, eso aros son mucho más de lo que aparentan pero ya te iras dando cuenta al correr del fic. Temari y Shikamaru los analizaron perfectamente, dos mentes brillantes trabajan mejor cuando están juntas. Sip Kirimaru fue puesto en su lugar aunque no por eso se quedará tranquilo. La misión con los señores feudal cerrará este arco así que no me queda otra más que pedirte paciencia v.v Me alegra que el relleno te agrade yo se que sasuhina y narusaku es raro pero salvo por el shikatema no habrá parejas canon en este fic, me disculpo si esto te puede llegar a molestar pero salvo por el kibaino que veremos esporadicamente las otras casi ni aparecen salvo por los caps de relleno que son omitibles. Sip el más idiota aquí fue Neji. Shika no pierde oportunidad, sabe que tiene que cuidar de ella y lo hará cueste lo que cueste (inclusive horas de siesta) Muchas gracias de nuevo por comentar y espero que te recuperes pronto. Besitos.


	16. La luz en la noche de Suna

Hola queridos lectores, la verdad es que estoy super atascada con el estudio pero lógicamente no podía dejarlos sin su capitulo semanal porque lo prometido es deuda. Muchas gracias por su compañía chicas c: Saluditos~

* * *

**La luz en la noche de Suna**

El titiritero estaba tan molesto que bien podría haber azotado la puerta al salir. Sumido en sus pensamientos maldijo la suerte de su hermana y con paso firme intentó encaminarse hacia el taller del sótano donde pensaba descargar su impotencia destruyendo algunas de las marionetas inservibles que allí yacían.

-¡Kankuro-san! ¡Kankuro-san! –llamó repetidamente Yukata hasta que el aludido la notó.

Sin embargo, estaba decidido a ignorarla hasta que escuchó otra voz, más familiar que la primera. Solo entonces se detuvo para buscar con la mirada a la rubia.

-Oi Kankuro-dono… ¿qué pasó? –cuestionó Reiko quien junto a la Chunin y Jounin de Élite se veían consternadas al ver que el castaño no traería buenas noticias.

-La boda de Gaara se desmanteló –informó sin poder apartar la ira de su voz– pero la semana de los mil vientos se realizará de todas formas.

-¡Esos vejestorios! –exclamó la dama de ojos dorados entregándose a la rabia– ¡¿cómo se atreven a hacerle esto a Temari-sama?!

Kankuro observó por unos instantes la frustración el rostro de la oficial a cargo de la policía civil reconociendo ese mismo sentimiento dentro de sí, por lo que optó por seguir su camino. No es que no le interesara escuchar lo que ellas tenían para decir, sino que más bien le urgía desahogarse lo antes posible y sabía bien que lo único que lograría permaneciendo allí era presenciar el momento en el que los ancianos salieran de la sala juntas. Si eso llegaba a ocurrir, ni siquiera Gaara podría impedir que el marionetista les rompiera todos los huesos del cuerpo.

-Esto es horrible –opinó la pelinegra llevándose una mano sobre el pecho para contener su angustia– Temari-san debe sentirse tan decepcionada…

-No, de seguro esta complacida por haber logrado impedir la boda de Lord Kazekage –contradijo Maki sin quitarle seriedad al asunto ni aplacar su ira.

Al escuchar las puertas de la sala de juntas abrirse nuevamente las tres damas se silenciaron y observaron salir a todos los miembros del concejo.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? –indagó Temari siendo la última en salir.

-Temari-san… –exclamó Yukata con los ojos llenos de lágrimas mientras la abrazaba– esto es tan injusto.

-Yukata –nombró sorprendida la Sabuko No mientras posaba su mano sobre la cabeza de la pelinegra notando que ya lo sabían y posteriormente exclamó con voz maternal– no tienes que estar triste por esto.

-Es verdad esto aún no termina, ¿cuál es el plan Temari-sama? –cuestionó Reiko más que predispuesta a luchar por la hermana del Kazekage.

-Gomen Reiko, no hay plan esta vez –respondió con una sonrisa que intentaba inútilmente calmar la desesperación de las mujeres que allí se encontraban– acataremos las resoluciones del concejo.

¡Inaceptable! –Concertó la Jounin en silencio– ¡Excepto tú nadie sabe a ciencia cierta el valor de todo lo que se está perdiendo aquí y aun así nos pides que nos sentemos a ver cómo te destruyes! –reconoció al instante su amiga y sintiendo impotencia no dudo en objetar.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando! –Gritó la especialista en sellos frunciendo el entrecejo– ¡¿justamente tú bajaras los brazos en un momento así?!

-No iré más lejos que esto Maki, este es el límite –explicó con calma la dama de ojos verdosos frustrando aún más a sus oyentes– la boda de Gaara fue exitosamente anulada y estoy feliz por eso, no necesito nada más.

No pudo destruir lo que más la daña y aun así quiere que le crea solo porque me muestra unos ojos piadosos al momento de mentirme diciendo que está conforme con la forma en la que se dieron las cosas –meditó la castaña bajando la mirada puesto que no podía enfrentar una imagen tan lamentable.

-Pero, Temari-sama… –iba a discutir la rubia pero fue interrumpida por la aludida.

-Esta noche te acompañaré en las rondas nocturnas y espero que para entonces ya te hayas olvidado de todo esto, no tiene sentido pensarlo demasiado –manifestó la embajadora de Suna y posteriormente le dirigió la mirada a la cabizbaja castaña y a la pelinegra que duramente lograba reprimir sus lágrimas– eso también va para ustedes dos, dejen de darle vueltas al asunto –ordenó para luego retirarse.

Ni bien Temari desapareció en los pasillos del edificio administrativo, la dama de ojos azulados levantó la vista espantando a sus acompañantes.

-Reiko… esto no es tan sencillo como pensábamos –comentó Maki con una mirada tan abrumadora que logró petrificar a sus acompañantes.

-Maki-san… –pronunció Yukata sin poder salir de asombro.

-¿A qué te refieres? –cuestionó la rubia sintiendo que aún no se había enterado de lo peor.

-No podemos dejar que la semana de los mil vientos se lleve a cabo, no importa el costo –manifestó apretando el puño con fuerza.

-Tienes razón –concordó contagiándose de esa mirada desafiante que había invadido a la ojiazul– tenemos que hacer todo lo posible, no importa cuán pequeño que sea –resolvió la líder de la policía civil.

-¡No se olviden de mí! –solicitó Yukata sintiendo que el expresar su sentimientos estaba quitándole importancia frente a las demás– yo también puedo ayudar –afirmó secándose las lágrimas.

-No te preocupes Yukata-chan, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible –aseguró Maki incluyéndola.

00000000000000000

Temari se dirigió a la oficina que cotidianamente usaba como despacho, allí tenía todo tipo de expedientes y casos perfectamente organizados. De no mantener un orden constante, sería difícil diferenciar los documentos pertenecientes a los exámenes Chunin de los que tratan sobre asuntos diplomáticos y los que se refieren a casos locales.

No sé por qué me siento tan mal ¿por qué estoy tan herida cuando acabo de ganar? Porque liberarme de ese peso es ganar ¿o no? –se cuestionó mientras se sentaba en su escritorio y con calma procedió a retirar las venditas que Maki había colocado en cada uno de sus lóbulos. Ya no le dolía casi nada pero esos pendientes conllevaban una responsabilidad, era un pacto, una promesa que ella había hecho y ahora no sería capaz de cumplir.

Ni siquiera sé por qué sonrió –Se reprochó al rosar los aretes con los dedos y vislumbrando la imagen de Shikamaru con una expresión alegre en el rostro– esta no es una historia de la que me pueda reír… no, mejor dicho esto es lo único que podrá hacerme sonreír sinceramente a partir de ahora. Es como dijo Maki, siempre tendré algo que mantenga en pie gracias a ese vago –caviló bajando un poco la vista para contemplar borrosamente sus manos sobre sus piernas mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas pero su sonrisa se mantenía intacta– y aun así voy a lastimarlo, sinceramente no quería que saliera herido pero no pude evitarlo ¿cómo podría enviarle una carta explicando lo que pasó después de esto?

En ese momento, la puerta de madera retumbó ante el llamado de un visitante. La Sabuko No, se limpió apresuradamente los ojos manteniendo el cuidado necesario para que no se le enrojecieran y entonces permitió que el sujeto que aguardaba del otro lado ingresara– adelante.

Kankuro entró al lugar sin ocultar su rostro por ni por un instante, sus ojos estaban hinchados, ¿quién sabe cuánto hay que llorar para tenerlos así? El maquillaje de su rostro se había corrido por lo cual el marionetista lo había retirado por completo al lavarse la cara sin intensiones de aplicar más por el momento. Y con un rostro serio que ya ni expresión podía denotar, habló– ¿esta noche vas a ir?

-Si –fue la respuesta que recibió de su hermana, quien no se atrevió a mencionar nada respecto al aspecto funesto que su hermano presentaba. Ella sabía perfectamente cuál era el motivo de su angustia e impotencia.

-Si puedes tráeme los informes de allí, necesito presentarlos la semana que viene –solicitó con la mirada perdida como si estuviese viendo otra realidad completamente ajena a la actual.

-Seguro, los dejaré en tu oficina por la madrugada –accedió ella sabiendo que debía decirle algo aunque nada pudiese convencerlo completamente– Kankuro…

-¿Qué? –Riñó aun irritado por lo sucedido para luego suponer de manera antipática– ¿Vas a consolarme con discursos insulsos?

-Estás haciendo un gran drama de todo esto –opinó ella duramente para luego añadir– la posibilidad de que esto sucediera siempre estuvo y lo sabíamos bien.

-No quiero que actúes como si no hubieses sacrificado nada, no quiero escuchar un estúpido discurso sobre que todo está bien, ya no soy un chiquillo –exclamó sin levantar la voz pero con clara molestia– cuando éramos niños siempre actuabas como si le temieras a Gaara cuando le hablabas, fingías terror para que papá no se diera cuenta de que querías eliminar su soledad y te dirigías a él con amabilidad pidiéndole que se comportara de tal o cual manera mientras le explicabas los motivos con prudencia y paciencia.

-¿Preferirías que llorara ante ti? –Cuestionó de manera sarcástica y autoritaria haciéndole ver que eso no sucedería jamás– ¿quieres que me desmorone y maldiga mi suerte cuando solo estoy viviendo las consecuencias de mis acciones?

-¡Sí! ¡Por dios santo! ¡Sí! –Gritó quebrándose por completo– ¡Eres humana maldita sea! ¡¿En qué momento lo olvidaste?! ¡¿En qué momento decidiste que no le tenías miedo a Gaara?! –Cuestionó cada vez más desesperado– antes no lo entendía, siempre que cuidabas de él creía que era porque papá te lo había ordenado, creía que no eras consiente de que estabas arriesgando tu vida pero estaba equivocado. ¡Vaya error el mío! Todo ese tiempo no te importó morir, solo querías protegerlo sin importar el costo, ¡incluso morir en sus manos hubiese sido perfectamente justo para ti!

-Morir para saciar el dolor y la sed de sangre de Gaara hubiese sido lo mejor que me hubiese podido pasar cuando era niña –concordó llevando la hipótesis de Kankuro a un nuevo nivel y, revelando que parte de lo que castaño había descubierto era cierto, explicó– yo no comprendía el sufrimiento de Gaara porque mi peso era otro, mi camino y el de él nunca se iban a cruzar así que contribuir en algo, por más mínimo que fuese, para calmar su corazón hubiese sido perfecto.

-Pero ¿por qué…? –Indagó completamente estupefacto– ¡¿por qué arriesgarías tu vida por alguien que te desprecia?!

-Porque… es mi hermano –justificó con un pequeña sonrisa de por medio– hubiese hecho lo mismo por ti, Kankuro –aseguró y las pupilas del titiritero comenzaron a vibrar con forme las palabas de la rubia continuaban– gracias a Naruto, Gaara puedo abrir su corazón no obstante eso no significa que deje de ser mi hermano pequeño. Seguiría dando la vida por ustedes dos de ser necesario.

-Realmente puedes ser muy cruel cuando quieres serlo, ¿o acaso crees que Gaara está feliz con lo que hiciste? –Indagó duramente apretando los dientes por el coraje que sentía– ¡¿crees que yo estoy conforme con esa lógica?! –Continuó elevando un poco más el tono de su voz e inmediatamente después, casi como en un susurro dijo– no quiero una hermana que se sacrifique y sea recordada por todos, quiero una hermana que sonría altanera y egoístamente porque es dueña de su destino.

-Gomen –soltó ella poniéndose de pie y pasando a su lado se detuvo frente a la puerta para comentar– no puedo complacerte esta vez.

La embajadora de Suna aun poseía de unas horas antes de que la noche cayera. Sin embargo, sabía perfectamente que no podría concentrarse en el papeleo después de la plática que había protagonizado junto a su hermano. Tenía que agradecerle a Kankuro la preocupación que expresaba hacia ella pero no podía hacerlo si eso implicaba tener que prometer que dejaría de velar por el bienestar de sus hermanos.

Por lo que subió hasta su hogar y tomó un largo baño. El agua caliente logró relajar cada musculo de su cuerpo y fue entonces que su menté retomó un tema inconcluso: ¿qué le diría a Shikamaru? Él estaba esperando una carta de ella que debía salir ese mismo día de Suna y no tardar más de un par de horas en llegar a Konoha. Empero este enunciado, ella no podía pensar en un forma de decírselo. Pensó en escribir unas breves líneas diciéndole que ya no lo amaba, que había sido un amor de verano, una aventura solamente. Pese a esta idea, ella sabía bien que el Nara no era a alguien a quien se pudiese engañar con facilidad y lo último que quería era tenerlo en la Aldea de la Arena preguntando por qué razón le había enviado una carta así.

-Esto es demasiado complicado –soltó en un suspiro y entonces pensó que lo mejor sería no mandar nada. Era una medida sumamente despiadada, él quedaría esperando una carta que nunca llegaría y se abstendría de actuar, guiado por la esperanza de que el dichoso papel llegase. Eventualmente notaría que algo sucedía pero para cuando quisiera averiguar sobre el tema ya no tendría sentido hacerlo, ya estaría en marcha la semana de los mil vientos y terminaría comprometida con algún idiota– es un plan inverosímil pero cobra sentido cuando consideramos que estamos hablando de un cobarde perezoso.

Una vez que se salió de la bañera se vistió y, sin amarrar su cabello en sus nuevas dos coletas, se tumbó sobre su cama. Lentamente el sueño la fue venciendo, solo un pensamiento rosó su mente antes de quedarse dormida– que mal momento para recordar aquello… esa noche en la que te dije "_no importa quien esté a mi lado, yo siempre te amaré_" y en la que terminaste diciendo esa estupidez de "_No permitiré que te alejes de mí_" como si pudieses hacer algo, genio.

Otra vez estoy corriendo –notó mientras su cuerpo se estremecía entre las sabanas– pero ahora además de cansada estoy angustiada y ni siquiera puedo ver el final de estas escaleras, la luz del tope se hace más y más tenue –se percató mientras sus ojos se humedecían a pesar de saber que se trataba de su sueño recurrente– como quisiera que alguien me sacara de aquí pero sé que no existe alguien así; nadie puede salvarme de mi destino, yo misma fui incapaz de hacerlo –pensó mientras las lágrimas brotaban de sus ojos– siento la frialdad de las tinieblas acercarse, me están tocando los tobillos, será imposible librarme esta vez –observó mientras la penumbra comenzaba a avanzar por su cuerpo demorando sus pasos– ya no puedo seguir corriendo –se percató dejando de oponer resistencia y cerrando los ojos se entregó a la oscuridad.

Entre las lágrimas que recorrían sus mejillas y el frío que le recorría el cuerpo Temari sintió que no podía respirar y terminó gritando al despertar pensando que se asfixiaría. Se sentó en su cama exaltada por lo real que parecía esa pesadilla.

¿En qué estaba pensando? Nunca se me permitió pensar en mi futuro por mi cuenta –pensó la Sabuko No mientras se llevaba una mano al pecho para calmar su agitado corazón. Y así es como Kankuro la encontró al abrir la puerta violentamente y sin pedir permiso, alertado por el grito y asustado por la posibilidad de que le hubiese sucedido algo a su hermana mayor.

-¡¿Qué pasó?! –exclamó Kankuro al verla un tanto pálida.

-Nada, una estupidez… no te preocupes… solo fue una pesadilla –intentaba argumentar de la manera más sintética posible sin lograr que el shinobi bajara la guardia.

-¿Hablas de tu sueño o de tu vida? –cuestionó a modo de reproche una vez que notó que solo había sido un mal sueño.

-Kankuro… –nombró ella con ese tono que utilizaba cada vez que lo regañaba.

-No voy a hablar de Sumire porque ella… bueno, no le vendría mal jubilarse de una buena vez –anunció el titiritero sentándose en la cama junto a su hermana– ¿pero realmente obedecerás a Joseki?

-Se supone que él es el anciano más sabio del concejo y aunque sea bastante machista nadie se opondría a su palabra, Ryusa y Sajo lo siguen ciegamente –comentó pensado en el sujeto en cuestión.

-Puede que sea de los más antiguos ninjas médicos de Suna pero esa manía que tiene por equiparar todo a plantas me saca de quicio –confesó el castaño.

-¿Qué esperabas? –preguntó ella como si la situación tuviese lógica– Ahora que ya solo se dedica a asuntos políticos no tiene mejor cosa que hacer que visitar el invernadero, yo misma lo veo allí de vez en cuando.

-A lo que voy es a que no tiene otra forma de pensar, para él todo tiene que estar perfectamente estructurado –especificó el shinobi con un poco de rabia– solo quiere que seas otro instrumento de Suna.

-No debería fiarse, una flor del desierto puede crecer en lugares inesperados –exclamó esbozando una pequeña sonrisa que descolocó a Kankuro.

Ella está feliz al decir esto… pero ¿por qué? ¿Hay algo que no sé? –se cuestionó mientras observaba con asombroso el genuino gesto en el rostro de su hermana.

-Según él, si crece fuera del lugar indicado pierde su valor –manifestó recordando las palabras del anciano– se reduce a una simple flor silvestre.

-Una flor silvestre puede conquistar el cielo Kankuro, solo necesita creer que es capaz de hacerlo –habló con vigor– puede que eso signifique que perderá su nombre pero puede hacerlo.

-¿Vas a tomar el cielo? –preguntó abiertamente despertando a la rubia de esa actitud motivacional que había adquirido.

-¿Yo? –Preguntó pasmada y viendo por donde venía la cosa exclamó con tranquilidad– Yo prefiero dejarle esa tarea al sol, él puede darle vida a otras flores.

-¿Qué crees que mamá diría ante esa actitud derrotista? –indagó Kankuro irritándose al ver que su hermana se quedaba solo en las palabras.

-Mamá murió hace veinte años, Kankuro –sentenció ella fríamente mientras se ponía de pie y comenzaba a atar sus coletas preparándose para salir.

-Te equivocas –corrigió él con cierta tristeza en la voz y tras una efímera pausa aclamó– mamá murió hoy, Temari.

En parte era cierto, todo la fuerza, amor y energía que ella les brindaba a sus hermanos carecía de sentido si sus ideales morían. Toda una vida trabajando arduamente y luchando por lo que quería, y por aquello que consideraba justo se estaba desmoronando frente a sus ojos y ella estaba dispuesta a sentarse a ver como esto ocurría sin tomar cartas en el asunto.

-Me voy –acotó firmemente cuando terminó de alistarse –esta noche cenen lo que sobró del mediodía, mañana cocinaré.

-Hai –masculló sin ganas el marionetista sin ser capaz de mirar a esa mujer a los ojos y reconocerla como su hermana.

La charla con Kankuro la había inquietado un poco más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir, parecía ser que ese día no lograrían llevarse bien. Sus pasos la guiaron mientras ella intentaba contener su tembloroso pulso y antes de notarlo estaba parada en medio del cementerio de Suna. Junto sus manos y elevó una plegaría al cielo por Chiyo y una por Pakura y, al llegar a la tumba de Yashamaru, se detuvo y sonrió ampliamente.

-No tienes que preocuparte, el abanico ya no pesa tanto –exclamó como retomando una antigua charla, como reasumiendo esa responsabilidad que se había autoimpuesto.

Junto a la tumba de su tío yacía la lápida que enunciaba el nombre de la esposa del Cuarto Kazekage. Así que no más de dos pasos fueron necesarios para quedar frente a ella.

-Ah pasado tiempo ¿verdad mamá? –Exclamó sabiendo que hacía ya doce años que no visitaba ese desolado lugar– la última vez que vine a verte estaba un poco molesta y te grité que ya no necesitaba tus cuentos porque había crecido –comentó sintiéndose un poco apenada por ese incidente– por lo que te resultará raro que hoy venga a preguntarte algo así –anunció colocando su mano sobre el frío mármol– pero, mamá… ¿qué pasa si Orihime y Hikoboshi ya no pueden encontrarse? –cuestionó con marcada angustia bajando la mirada.

En ese momento un potente y sonoro viento recorrió las tumbas para elevarse y terminar fusionándose con la interminable corriente que cubría Sunagakure. Sus oídos se colmaron del potente zumbido y fue tan distinta a las demás ráfagas de viento que a la Sabuko No le resultó imposible evitar seguirlo con la vista desde que la rodeó hasta que ascendió a los cielos.

Oh, ya veo… independientemente de lo que pase, más allá de la velocidad, intensidad y fuerza, el viento soplará siempre y, al igual que él, mis sentimientos serán constante –resolvió mentalmente sonriendo ampliamente y sintiéndose dichosa de haber podido experimentar esa emoción aunque haya sido por poco tiempo– vaya, vaya, me estoy volviendo blanda ¿quién diría que yo iba a amar a un vago por siempre?

-Temari-chan –llamó un hombre de avanzada edad que con dificultad caminaba hasta la tumba de su hermana para dejarle una ofrenda y flores.

-Ebizo-sama –pronunció ella al reconocer al sujeto pero inmediatamente se silenció respetuosamente al ver cómo le dedicaba una plegaria a Chiyo. Una vez que cumplió con su cometido tomó su bastón, con el que se ayudó a sí mismo a ponerse de pie, y entonces volteó a ver a la rubia– hace tiempo que no hablamos.

-Gomenasai, no he tenido tiempo de pasar a visitarlo este último tiempo –se disculpó ella con aquel sabio que tanto había aportado a la Aldea de la Arena.

-Es natural que así sea, has crecido mucho en todo este tiempo –hablo con melancolía y luego agregó con un deje de optimismo– pero, te has convertido en una kunoichi capaz de superar las dificultades que se le presentan.

-Yo no estaría tan segura de eso –habló ella por lo bajo aunque el anciano logró escucharla.

-¿Estas preocupada por la semana de los mil vientos? –preguntó él con calma y una sonrisa paternal.

-¿Cómo es que…? –iba a preguntar pero la seguridad del hombre se lo impidió.

-Oh pequeña, no deberías subestimar a aquellos que han vivido unas cuantas décadas más que tú –aconsejó y ella se apenó un poco por lo que permitió que él continuara– sabes, cuando tú naciste Chiyo ya pertenecía al concejo e intentó desarticular esa ridícula ley.

-¿Chiyo-sama hizo eso? –cuestionó un tanto sorprendida por la iniciativa.

-Por supuesto, esa vieja estaba loca –calificó risueñamente como si él no la hubiese superado ya en edad– pero de vez en cuando hacía algo que tenía sentido –aseguró mientras comenzaba a caminar fuera del cementerio junto a la Sabuko No.

-Nunca nadie me lo dijo –comentó ella aun aturdida por la información.

-Chiyo no quería que la historia de Misae-hime se volviera a repetir por eso lo hizo, vaya sorpresa que le diste cuando un par de años después le pediste a tu padre que te permitiera ser una kunoichi –conmemoró como si fuese un hito reciente y riéndose un poco ante el recuerdo acotó– quien diría que esa horrenda mujer podría sonreír después de perder a Sasori-kun. Aun así, ella sabía que tu camino no sería fácil y, de alguna manera, convenció a tu padre para que no suspendiera tu entrenamiento cuando cinco años más tarde el concejo decidió nuevamente mantener las leyes vigentes.

-¿Por qué? –fue todo lo que la kunoichi pudo articular mientras se preguntaba cuántas veces se había intentado revocar esa norma y cuántos, antes de ella, habían fallado.

-De alguna manera ella vió a través de ti, ella sabía que tú eras mucho más fuerte que Misae-hime –reveló mientras los ojos azul verdosos de la dama se abrían de par en par y su mente se llenaba con imágenes de la anciana marionetista– sabía que aunque la semana de los mil viento se produjera tu no dejarías de ser quien habías elegido ser tan fácilmente.

-No quiero defraudarla pero no lo entiendo, ¿cómo puedo continuar siendo yo misma? –Indagó pensativamente y luego, con un poco de desesperación que se iba incrementando a cada palabra, preguntó– ¿Qué tengo que hacer para seguir siendo yo misma sin dañar a Suna o a mis hermanos?

-Lo estas complicando demasiado, Temari-chan –soltó con suavidad el hombre y entonces señaló– a veces la respuesta más sencilla es la adecuada. Piensa en las aves que necesitan de sus alas para volar y ahora piensa ¿qué es lo que necesitas tú?

-¿Qué es lo que necesito yo? –repitió como meditando las preguntas sin poder hallar la respuesta.

-No te preocupes si no lo comprendes de inmediato –habló él y colocando su mano en el hombro de la Jounin agregó a modo de despedida– estoy seguro que conoces el método para encontrar su significado.

Y mientras se alejaba a paso lento dándole la espalda a la hija del cuarto Kazekage, elevó su mano en el aire y la agitó saludando mientras decía– doy gracias a Kami-sama por ustedes tres, son el futuro de Suna.

No tenía tiempo para cuestiones personales, el sol ya casi se ocultaba por completo por lo que de inmediato comenzó a patrullar las calles de Suna, esas mismas que eran iluminadas por tenues luces. De vez en cuando, algún miembro de la policía civil que se encontraba haciendo lo mismo que ella la saludaba de pasada y ella respondía el gesto en automático.

Ebizo-sama puede ser muy desconcertante cuando quiere serlo –pensó inconscientemente mientras recorría la zona comercial que parecía brillar al recibir clientes que tranquilos y seguros disfrutaban de los servicios.

Por ese entonces ya nadie se atrevía a romper con la paz de la aldea, no desde que Temari había dejado el mando de la policía civil a Reiko. Kankuro era el responsable en cuanto a la documentación, pero era su hermana mayor quien había reclutado y entrenado a todos y cada uno de los integrantes de la fuerza policial y, lo curioso del caso, es que ninguno de ellos eran shinobis. Incluso Reiko había sido una habitante común antes de ser entrenada por la rubia de coletas.

Supongo que en este punto ya no tiene sentido preguntarme si tomé las decisiones correctas –caviló mientras se recostaba contra una pared, inmersa en la oscuridad de un callejón para apartarse momentáneamente de la gente– ¿Qué es lo que necesito para volar? –Se repitió pensando en el acertijo que el anciano le había propuesto– antes hubiese dicho que bastaba con mi abanico pero ahora ya no estoy tan segura. Es cruelmente doloroso no poder obtener la respuesta a este tipo de preguntas fácilmente –resolvió saliendo nuevamente a la calle para continuar patrullando.

De repente un grito femenino se escuchó e instantáneamente la rubia corrió en dirección al lugar donde la gente se estaba aglomerando seguida de cerca por otro policía que se encontraba cerca.

-¿Qué sucedió? –preguntó un oficial que llegó al lugar antes que la Sabuko No.

-¡Un hombre me robó! –Informó histérica la dama– ¡Se llevó mi bolso!

-¿Alguien vio por donde se fue? –cuestionó el policía pero ante la negativa de los presentes Temari tomó el mando.

-Solo hay cuatro direcciones a donde correr desde este punto –manifestó haciendo un mapa mental de las posibles rutas de escape –ustedes dos vayan juntos en aquella dirección y sean precavidos, el que huye siempre cuenta con ventaja.

-Pero, Temari-sama eso deja tres vías de escape libres –recalcó uno de ellos– usted no podrá abarcarlas todas.

-No te preocupes Reiko está patrullando la zona este, ella es capaz de cerrar dos senderos por su cuenta así que solo debes dejárselo a tu superior –soltó la Sabuko No convencida de que la líder de la policía civil no tendría ningún problema– yo iré hacia el sur a ver si tengo suerte.

-¡Hai! –acataron al unísono y emprendieron camino según las órdenes recibidas.

El prófugo se vió en problemas al tener que esquivar numerosos guardias y, sin bien en un principio contó con la suerte de su lado, pronto esta ventaja se vería erradicada por Reiko quien lo acorraló en un callejón sin salida.

-Va siendo hora de que dejes de correr y me digas que hiciste –amedrentó la rubia caminando hacia el sujeto que se ocultaba en vano en un rincón.

-Al parecer robó las pertenencias de una mujer, Reiko-dono –informó uno de los policías que prontamente llegó al lugar.

-¿Ladrones en Suna? –cuestionó mientras lo tomaba por el cuello del suelto abrigo que usaba y lo levantaba autoritariamente– ¡Imposible! –exclamó y entonces se percató de que no era un hombre sino un niño extremadamente alto.

-Pero si es solo un crío –comentó uno de los oficiales sorprendido.

-¿De dónde vienes niño? –preguntó Reiko sin tratarlo con suavidad debido a su edad.

-¿C-cómo sabes que no soy de Suna? –inquirió de manera nerviosa mientras intentaba inútilmente zafarse del agarre. Dicha pregunta provocó algunas risitas entre los uniformados, no obstante la rubia se limitó a sonreír altaneramente.

-Creí que los críos sabían de leyendas –le comentó a su interlocutor simulando decepción por la ignorancia de éste– en Sunagakure no existen niños que roben porque la luna los vigila –comentó con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios.

-Reiko –llamó Temari desde la terraza de un viejo edificio y con voz etérea ordenó– bájalo.

Aun en medio de la ansiedad y el temor, el muchachito sabía que lo excedían en número, pero los sentimientos le ganaron a la lógica e intentó escapar de todas maneras solo para encontrarse con la Sabuko No bloqueándole el paso.

-P-pero s-si tú estabas… –masculló nervioso.

-¿Cómo te llamas mocoso? –preguntó la dama de ojos verdes sin una pizca de delicadeza.

-No-Nobuyuki –respondió completamente hipnotizado por los destellos verdes en los ojos de la embajadora de Suna, mismos que contrastaban con la oscuridad de la noche– ¿tú eres… la luna de Suna? –indagó sin que la rubia se inmutara.

-Mi nombre es Temari y a menos que puedas decirme la razón por la cual le robaste a aquella mujer me temo que tú y yo tendremos una larga charla –exclamó produciendo que el niño trague saliva.

-Yo… bueno yo… yo no quería hacerlo pero hace dos días que no como nada y tengo hambre –confesó con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, sintiéndose profundamente arrepentido por sus actos.

-Ya veo, vendrás conmigo entonces –ordenó autoritariamente la dama y tanto Reiko como el resto de los oficiales sonrieron de lado antes de desaparecer mientras el pequeño era invadido por una profunda desesperación.

-¡Espera! ¿Qué va a pasarme? –Manifestó sollozando y luego juró– prometo que no lo volveré a hacer.

-¿De qué hablas mocoso? –Cuestionó ella rudamente desconcertando a su interlocutor– yo tampoco he cenado y, por si no lo sabes no eres el único que necesita comer, si nos damos prisa encontraremos algún sitio abierto.

Anonadado el chiquillo se detuvo por un instante sin poder comprender la razón por la cual ella querría alimentarlo. Incluso fue necesario que Temari se volteara a verlo a los ojos para que él pudiese reaccionar y corriendo hacia ella para alcanzarla, caminó a su lado en silencio con la mirada clavada en el suelo.

-¿Qué pasará con esa mujer? –preguntó por lo bajo sintiéndose avergonzado.

-La policía le devolverá sus pertenencias –explicó ella mirándolo de reojo– no tienes que preocuparte por eso.

-Temari-san –llamó él sin poder completar la frase puesto que la rubia se detuvo frente a un pequeño restaurante e inmediatamente una mujer salió a recibirla.

-¡Temari-hime, que alegría que nos visite! –aclamó la dueña del lugar.

-Discúlpenos por molestar tan tarde, pero ¿sería posible que comiéramos aquí? –solicitó educadamente mientras los ojos de su acompañante se abrían de par en par.

-Pero por supuesto, siempre estamos abiertos para usted –accedió la mujer haciéndose a un lado para que ambos pudiesen ingresar.

Una vez que se sentaron, una mesera les dejó el menú y sin poder contenerse Nobuyuki cuestionó– ¡¿eres una princesa?!

-No, bueno… algo así –respondió sin saber bien como definirse e inmediatamente después agregó– pero si me llamas Temari-hime te romperé el cuello.

-E-entiendo –acató un tanto temeroso de que fuera a cumplir con su amenaza.

-¿Ya elegiste que vas a comer? –indagó ella después al tener a la mesera de vuelta en su mesa.

-Hai quiero de aquí hasta aquí –pidió mostrándole a la mujer el menú quien solo pudo arquear una ceja y mirar a Temari como consultándole sobre la decisión del niño por lo oneroso del pedido.

-Y para mí una ración de sopa de miso y dos onigiris, por favor –pidió aceptando tácitamente el pedido del niño.

-¿Por qué vas a pagar por mi comida? –preguntó con desconfianza el chico siendo perfectamente consciente de que nadie alimenta a los rufianes.

-Porque a cambio me dirás algunas cosas que quiero saber –aclamó ella y él asintió con la cabeza dispuesto a decir toda la verdad– ¿de dónde vienes?

-Nací en Kusagakure pero debido a la profesión de mis padres siempre estábamos viajando de un lugar a otro –relató mientras su comida era servida y se disponía a comer apresuradamente.

-¿A qué se dedican tus padres? –indagó mientras degustaba con calma su sopa.

-Vendedores ambulantes –resumió mientras tragaba con dificultad un pedazo de carne de cerdo para prontamente bajarlo mejor con un vaso de agua.

-¿Y dónde están ahora? –preguntó logrando que el niño dejara de comer por un instante y levantara la mirada para responderle.

-Ellos murieron… fuimos atacados por bandidos cuando cruzábamos el desierto –afirmó y luego bajó la mirada al sentir que sus ojos se humedecían– solo yo… logré escapar. Si hubiésemos tomado otra ruta…

-Nadie conoce el mejor camino –opinó la rubia mirándolo fijamente con una expresión serena y melancólica en el rostro– no pierdas tiempo arrepintiéndote del pasado, lo que te sucedió no fue culpa de nadie.

-¡Pero esos malditos...!

-Ya fueron apresados y enjuiciados –reveló ella interrumpiendo el odio que estaba por desatar Nobuyuki– Reiko me dio los informes esta mañana. Al parecer estaban persiguiendo a un testigo, seguramente a ti, pero fuiste más rápido y llegaste a Suna antes que ellos. Apenas llegaron a infiltrarse en Suna antes de que la policía los apresara.

-Entonces mis padres…

-Ya fueron vengados –completó la Sabuko No con una sonrisa de lado que logró llenar de brillo los ojos del muchachito quien derramó una o dos lágrimas más.

-Arigato –soltó entre sollozos y luego prometió antes de continuar comiendo– no volveré a robar aunque tenga hambre.

-Claro que no, porque ya no tendrás hambre –manifestó ella mirando los edificios de la Aldea de la Arena a través de la ventana– ahora eres un hijo de Suna y mi aldea nunca dejará que un niño este hambriento. Cuando termines de comer te llevaré a una casa donde viven otros niños como tú, ya no tendrás que viajar, mendigar o robar.

-Temari-sama… –masculló sin poder creer su suerte.

-No me mires así, nada es gratis en esta vida –soltó ella sin sentirse a gusto con la expresión de gratitud que el niño mostraba– a cambio tendrás que crecer siendo una persona honrada, hacer la tarea de la academia y ser amable con todos.

-¡Hai! –accedió él y, cuando finalmente terminaron de comer, se encaminaron a un sector de la Aldea de la Arena un tanto diferente a los demás.

-Ya casi llegamos –anunció ella percibiendo el cansancio en los pies del pequeño.

-¿Por qué no hay policías hombres aquí? –preguntó al notar que todas y cada una de las oficiales eran mujeres.

-Ningún hombre se atrevería a pisar mi zona –respondió Reiko a tal pregunta bajando del tejado mientras Nobuyuki procedía a esconderse detrás de Temari.

-Vamos, vamos, no tienes que temerle a Reiko –incentivó la Sabuko No para luego presentar– ella es la oficial a cargo de la policía civil.

-Lamento lo de antes –se disculpó el pequeño y Reiko sonrió cálidamente.

-Veo que te has aprendido la lección, por lo que no veo problema en que seamos amigos –exclamó acercándose hasta él para revolver su cabello.

-¿Lograste convencerla? –le preguntó Temari a Reiko cambiando de tema.

-Vaya que fue difícil, esa mujer no es muy comprensiva que digamos pero al ver que estaban todas sus pertenencias finalmente accedió a no hacer la denuncia –comentó la dama de ojos dorados sobre la mujer a la que el niño había robado.

-Bien, es un alivio –acotó la dama de ojos verdosos y entonces se detuvo frente a una inmensa puerta de madera– aquí es –señaló mientras golpeaba y a los pocos minutos una mujer de unos dieciocho años le abrió la puerta.

-Temari-sama, Reiko-san –nombró ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia y luego posó sus ojos sobre el niño sonriéndole con amabilidad– parece ser que tenemos un nuevo invitado.

-Él es Nobuyuki, ¿crees que podrían cuidar de él? –solicitó la hermana del Kazekage presentando al pequeño.

-Por supuesto, siempre tenemos espacio para uno más –accedió ella y posteriormente colocó su mano sobre el hombro del muchachito– ven, te mostraré tu cama y mañana podrás presentarte con los demás.

-Hai, arigato –soltó él y antes de retirarse con la mujer se volteó para ver a la oficial– estoy feliz de haber sido alcanzado por la luna, Reiko-san –la aludida sonrió al igual que la mujer que se encargaría de Nobuyuki a partir de ahora y posteriormente se retiraron dejando a las rubias a solas.

-¿Hasta cuándo seguirás contándoles esos cuentos a los niños? –inquirió Temari con las manos en la cadera en forma de tetera.

-Hay por favor, un cuento no es lo mismo que una leyenda, y tú ya eres leyenda –se justificó la rubia y posteriormente agregó– además un poco de esperanza no le viene mal a nadie, tú me ensañaste eso ¿recuerdas?

-Sé a dónde quieres llegar y no voy a dejar que lo hagas, Reiko –estableció determinantemente la kunoichi mientras junto a la rubia continuaba con su recorrido por las calles.

-Aún podemos cambiar las cosas –argumentó ella sintiendo que aún había mucho por hacer– no puedes permitir que te corten las alas con tanta prepotencia.

-No puedo volar, Reiko –estableció la mayor notando que todos la veían como un ser omnipotente cuando nunca había dejado de ser una simple humana– no soy diferente a los demás, no soy especial en lo absoluto.

-¿Entonces quieres que piense que no podemos cambiar las cosas? –inquirió con sarcasmo, sumiéndose en la frustración que le generaba la actitud de la Sabuko No.

-Cada suceso y cada decisión que tomamos nos conduce por un camino determinado del cual no podemos dar marcha atrás –manifestó con calma deteniéndose para ver los dorados ojos de su acompañante– muchas veces nos preguntaremos que hubiese sucedido si hubiésemos tomado otro camino, aunque probablemente nunca lo sabremos. Nunca conoceremos el mejor camino, nadie lo conoce en verdad –soltó dando a entender que su situación no era diferente a la de un sin número de personas– Sin embargo, es cierto que hay un camino mejor pero no todo el mundo puede seguirlo y probablemente la gente que transita en él no es consciente de ello.

-Temari-sama…–pronunció sintiéndose profundamente conmocionada por la estoica mirada que se había implantado en los ojos aguamarinas.

-Este es mi camino, es el mejor de todos ellos así que no te sientas mal, esto no tiene nada que ver contigo –concluyó sonriendo sincera y tristemente antes de retirarse.

De alguna manera el hecho de que piense así hace que me sienta un poco… triste –caviló Reiko sintiendo como una gota de agua saldaba bajaba por su mejilla mientras observaba la espalda de Temari que, una vez más, cargaba con todo el peso de Suna.

000000000000000

Las siguientes horas Temari se la pasó recorriendo las tranquilas calles de la Aldea de la Arena sin poder dejar de pensar en todo lo sucedido. Desde la charla con Ebizo, una incertidumbre se había plantado en su mente haciendo eco en su pecho y después de haber hablado con Reiko se sentía aún más lejos de ese cielo que tantas veces la había recibido al planear con su abanico.

¿Qué necesitaba para volar? no era una pregunta que se limitaba al elemento ni arma que usaba. Apuntaba más bien a algo más amplio, a eso mismo que la había conducido a una pequeña niña a convertirse en una mujer fuerte e independiente. Y el no hallar la respuesta a esa pregunta que a primera vista parecía evidente era doloroso, estremecedor y asfixiante. Por lo que, sin ser capaz de contener la angustia por más tiempo, elevó la mirada y divisó aquel campo de entrenamiento que era visible desde cualquier punto de Suna, mismo que ampararía esa aberrante festividad.

Si la desesperante respuesta no aparece por sí misma, deberé ir a buscarla por mi cuenta –caviló encaminándose al lugar con los ojos húmedos pero sin dejar caer una sola lagrima. Ebizo tenía razón, puede que ella no supiera la respuesta si sabía cómo encontrarla y Temari no era del tipo de persona que se queda con la duda sobre algo tan relevante.

Tomó el túnel subterráneo y al abrir la puerta del campo de entrenamiento número setenta y siete notó que el viento golpeaba con furia. Ella había entrenado un sinfín de veces allí, pero la corriente de ese día parecía ser mucho más voraz que de costumbre, tal era así que difícilmente lograba mantener la estabilidad.

No obstante, se acercó hasta el risco y miró hacia abajo para ver como Sunagakure se despertaba con los suaves destellos del sol que aún no se asomaba, al alzar la mirada notó un amanecer claro y despejado y entonces supo que allí era a donde tenía que apuntar.

Sin darme cuenta la noche terminó mientras estaba buscando por donde dejar ir mis frustraciones –pensó mientras su mirada se nublaba ligeramente al no ser capaz de acallar su desasosiego– ¿Cuantos como yo hay allí abajo? –se cuestionó mirando la Aldea de la Arena de este a oeste y de norte a sur.

Cuando el sol estaba por acariciar el nuevo día, en la parte más alta de la Aldea el viento arrasó con las primeras lágrimas de Temari y se llevó las voces de sus problemas con ellas. Extendió su abanico sin dudar y se tambaleó un poco antes de obtener nuevamente esa estabilidad que difícilmente había gozado con anterioridad. Lo que estaba por hacer ciertamente era una locura pero no podría tolerar seguir así, sin encontrarse con ella misma, sin saber de qué era capaz, sumida en la confusión y el desarraigo.

Por eso mismo, sonrió altaneramente para intentar motivarse a sí misma, para convencerse de que lo lograría. Y se dejó caer.

La fuerte correntada arrasaba con sus lágrimas y la obligaba a hacer mucha fuerza para no desprenderse de su abanico. Con desesperación luchó contra el viento que la golpeaba con fuerza impidiéndole planear con naturalidad. Caía abruptamente sintiendo como su cuerpo sentía el cansancio que conllevaba en intentar planear desde esa altura. No importaba cuanto lo intentara puesto que la impotencia y frustración eliminaba todo su esfuerzo así que cerró los ojos por un momento.

Es tan irónico que termine así, intentando resolver incógnitas que nunca fueron hechas para ser respondidas… supongo que Chiyo-sama se equivocó, no soy digna de nada –meditó manteniéndose inmóvil por un momento acostumbrándose al vaivén de la corriente– Quise borrar la delirante realidad para vivir a mi manera, para ser yo misma y para poder amar y ser amada. Por esa razón desee que todo fuese destruido, sin embargo nada puede nacer de la destrucción, el cambio tiene que abrazar y preservar la vida –se percató afianzándose aún más de su abanico para clavar las rodillas sobre éste.

-Ya debería saber que no es suficiente un abanico para volar –masculló mientras el viento se llevaba sus palabras y en ese momento abrió los ojos de par en par al comprender la respuesta– un abanico no es suficiente, una princesa es inútil, se necesita de la magia de una… bruja de viento.

Sé que dije que no iría más allá de ese punto pero aún sigo anhelándolo –pensó con una sonrisa victoriosa en los labios mientras liberaba cantidades colosales de chakra– también soy consciente de que seré lastimada y mis pasos serán detenidos, ¡kuso! será tan doloroso que no podré respirar pero… ¿qué clase de bruja de viento le teme a las voraces huracanes? –se cuestionó duramente mientras intentaba por todos los medios regular las ráfagas de aire al mezclarlas con su chakra– es hora de despertar y pelear contra la tormenta que me hace descender, tengo que dejar esta temblorosa actitud de lado y conquistar este cielo –se ordenó girando inesperadamente mientras caía– no voy a morir, no voy a renunciar y no tengo miedo.

-¡Derríbame si puedes! –gritó ascendiendo inesperada y estrepitosamente, atravesando y cortando el aire a su paso hasta llegar a una altura donde el viento no se mezcla con la arena.

Allí en lo alto del cielo de Suna, la estabilidad que le viento le proporcionó fue tal que no necesitó continuar emitiendo chakra, solo planeó sobre la impasible Aldea que la vió nacer. Sonrió de manera inusual y amplia, como sólo lo hacía frente a Shikamaru, respiró profundo y soltó dos o tres lágrimas de felicidad que fueron rápidamente apartadas de sus mejillas por las ráfagas de aire que se sucedían.

Posteriormente descendió al campo de entrenamiento de donde había partido. Observó al viento dirigirse hacia al este y no puedo evitar notar que en esa dirección estaba Konoha, pensó en Shikamaru y la posibilidad de que aun estuviese esperando esa carta que nunca le llegaría. Su sonrisa se desvaneció pausadamente y sin plagar las lunas de su arma invocó la primera parte de su técnica generadora de nubes– Fuuton: Tatsu No Oshigoto.

El cielo se impregno de nubes blancas que fueron rápidamente arrastradas por la corriente.

-Espero que la magia de esta bruja de viento guíe a esas oscilantes nubes hasta ti –deseó en voz alta volviendo a sonreír pero de manera nostálgica esta vez. Se sentó en el borde del acantilado y mirando el horizonte exclamó– Nee vago… cuando las nubes abandonen Konoha ¿vas a olvidarte de mí? –le pregunto centrando la mirada en el cielo para ver como el viento conducía su obsequio hacia Konoha.

Volvió a respirar profundamente y se quedó allí un buen rato sin pensar en nada más. Se perdió a propósito en un paisaje de nubes y arena porque ese es el único refugio que le quedaba en esa tierra.

000000000

Aun no amanecía para cuando Reiko terminó su ronda, la charla con Temari le había dejado un sabor amargo en la garganta. Se sentía tan deprimida e inútil que comenzaba a dudar del plan que había tramado junto a Maki y Yukata. Sin embargo, antes de poder sumergirse en sus pensamientos, notó una silueta sobre el campo de entrenamiento número setenta y siete. No había muchas personas que pudiesen mantenerse en pie con la potencia que exhibía el viento ese día así que no tuvo dudas sobre quien se trataba.

¿Qué demonios hace allí? –se preguntó horrorizada por el peligro que corría la Sabuko No. Y sin quitarle la mirada de encima comenzó a caminar cada vez más rápido hacia aquel lugar, aun sabiendo que jamás llegaría a tiempo, hasta que dos voces femeninas llamaron su atención.

-¡Reiko-san, es Temari-san, Temari-san se va a caer! –habló escandalizada Yukata que llegaba en compañía de Matsuri.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo! –soltó la castaña igual de escandalizada que su amiga.

-Esperen –ordenó la oficial a cargo de la seguridad de los habitantes de la Aldea de la Arena para luego acotar– miren.

Ambas elevaron la vista para observar la situación sin dejar de sentir los nervios propios del espectáculo que estaban viendo. Reiko sonrió llenando su corazón de calma y entonces las tres vieron como la hermana del Kazekage caía incontrolablemente por el empinado risco.

-¡Por kami-sama, se ha caído! –gritó la pelinegra.

-¡Hay que decirle a Gaara-sama que la salve! –opinó la castaña.

-Ustedes dos no van a ningún lado –estableció la rubia para luego asegurar– Temari-sama no va a morir, tengan un poco más de fe en ella –decretó apreciando la metamorfosis de la Sabuko No.

Temari-sama lo imposible no existe si hay esperanza, ¿recuerda? –Meditó Reiko dirigiéndole el pensamiento– aunque las cosas no salgan como lo planeamos aún puede llegar al destino deseado, demuéstreme que no lo ha olvidado –solicitó y entonces atestiguó el momento en que la voluntad de Temari domó el salvaje viento de Suna.

"_Hay un camino mejor, y no todo el mundo puede seguirlo_" –recordó la oficial policial aquellas palabras que horas atrás hubiesen pertenecido a la dama de ojos verdosos– Pensé que eso reflejaba el pensamiento de Temari-sama sobre que ya no había forma de torcer el destino y, por ende, no había un futuro al cual ella pudiese apuntar. Pensé que ella ya se había dado por vencida con la vida, por un instante reamente creí que su luz se extinguiría… estoy tan feliz de haber estado equivocada.

-Sugoi… –fue todo lo que las kunoichis pudieron murmurar.

Los comentarios en la calle no se hicieron esperar y en breve todos estaban mirando el cielo para ver como la hermana del Kazekage lograba estabilizarse y ascender como si verdaderamente pudiese volar. El asombro se implantó en el rostro de la mayoría de los espectadores.

-¡Temari-hime está volando!

-Increíble.

-Es un milagro.

-Así que finalmente te reencontraste contigo misma, Temari-chan –masculló Ebizo complacido de poder ver los resultados de la confianza que su hermana depositó en Temari en primera fila– Chiyo tenía razón, si alguien en este mundo desquiciado podía lograrlo esa eras tú… ahora descansa pequeña, lo has hecho bien.

* * *

**Reviews**

Perdón que los reviews sean cortos es que estoy estudiando ahora mismo pero no quería dejar de responderles ya que se tomaron el tiempo y la molestia de escribirme.

**Mitchel0420: **Viste a nuestro querido Shukaku en Naruto? *o* estuvo tan lindo y malvado y perfecto. Lo único que odié con toda el alma fue esa voz de retrasado mental que le dieron .-. really Pierrot? really? Fuera de eso se comporto como la linda y egocéntrica bola de arena que es... "te sigo porque quiero no porque vos lo digas" dios, morí xD Me pregunto que habrás anticipado sobre la estrategia de Temari.

**TemariAckerman06: **Me alegra que te haya complacido las parejas secundarias que elegí para este fic. Ninguna fue canon pero bueno, mas de una debió haberlo sido según yo xD Sos la primera en pedirlo, así estarías primera en la lista para desquitarte con los ancianos de Suna como mejor te parezca. Cuando leí ¡voy a matar a Sumire... wiii! te imagine montada en el carrito de los libros y todo ajajaja Es tal cual lo decis, Temari cree que le debe mucho a sus hermanos y Kankuro no lo tolerara, se irrita -y con razón- por esa actitud de poner a los demás antes de si a misma. Y no te preocupes que pasaran muchas cosillas antes de la misión. Shika aun no a actuado porque no se a percatado de lo que pasa pero cuando se de cuenta la cosa se va a poner interesante. Y sobre todos los dias de mi vida, es tal cual te explique, ahora mismo estoy tapada de cosas que estudiar para la universidad pero no significa que no te este leyendo, perdoná por los reviews tardíos pero te garantizo que comentaré constantemente! Besitos querida espero que estés bien!

**anamicenas:** Medio que a mi tampoco nunca me cayeron bien los ancianos, los veo como muy estructurados aferrándose a tradiciones sin sentido, así que exactamente así los describí. Te comento que estas segunda en la lista para hacerle lo que quieras a los viejos esos. Claro, Temari no entiende que el sacrificio que hace no le hace bien a sus hermanos,esta pasando por una etapa de transición donde debe entender muchas cosas y meditar en profundidad otras para volver a levantar la cabeza. Shikamaru es el candidato perfecto pero, como bien dijo Temari, ella no es del tipo de mujer que pida ayuda o disfrute de ser auxiliada o celada. Me alegra que se haya entendido y te haya gustado, como te habrás dado cuenta la incidencia de Gaara en la aldea es abrumadora como el sol mientras que las pequeñas cosillas que Temari hace son sutiles como la luz de la luna, pero no por eso menos importante. Oh me alegro que te hayan gustados mis OC, son secundarios pero quería que cumplieran la función de resaltar más la personalidad de los personajes de Kishimoto en el caso de Reiko. En el caso de Sumire quería un anciana en el concejo que se mostrara manipuladora y tradicionalista. Me alegra muchísimo que te siga gustando porque tu opinión es de las que más me importan por lo detalladas y profundas, ojala todos los escritores tuviesen una lectora como vos. Mil gracias por tu tiempo y compañía. Besitos y nos vemos en el próximo cap! c:

**indigoooo:** ¡Bienvenida! Gracias, me alegra que te guste. Te cuento que actualizo todos los sábados y si hay algún capitulo de relleno lo subo los miercoles. Gracias nuevamente, espero que mi fic pueda llegar a entretenerte.


	17. La Motivación de un Cobarde

Shikamaru está muy lejos, pero se irá acercando de a poco o perderá lo único que le da sentido a sus días.

Disfruten...

* * *

**La Motivación de un Cobarde**

A primera hora de la mañana y sentado ya en oficina del Kazekage, Gaara releía una y otra vez la petición que le había llegado sin poder creerlo en verdad mientras Yakumo ingresaba a dicha habitación con otros documentos que previamente le habían sido solicitados.

-¿Sucede algo? –cuestionó la castaña al ver la expresión de desconcierto en el rostro del magnate.

-Es solo que Reiko está haciendo una solicitud completamente disparatada –opinó sin temor a equivocarse, él no aprobaba la medida y, peor aún, sabía que Temari se enfadaría al enterarse.

-A mí me parece una kunoichi bastante leal como para salirse del protocolo –enunció su asistente sintiendo que la rubia no sería capaz de requerir algo impropio.

-Reiko no es una kunoichi –aseguró el Sabuko No, como si estuviese hablando de algo perfectamente normal.

-¿Cómo que no es una kunoichi? Es la oficial a cargo de la policía civil ¿o no? –cuestionó ella, sin comprender como era que una mujer sin entrenamiento había llegado a tal puesto.

-Sí, pero su historia es algo complicada –anunció él dejando de lado los papeles y señalándole los sillones frente a su escritorio, hizo una pausa hasta que la castaña tomó asiento– ¿recuerdas lo que te dijimos sobre Souta, el hermano de Reiko?

-Sí, él murió y ella decidió proteger a la aldea en su lugar –resumió la Kurama mientras corroboraba tal información al mirar fijamente los ojos aguamarina del Kazekage.

-El caso es que Souta era toda la familia que Reiko tenía, pero cuando murió no la dejó sola –exclamó entrelazando sus dedos para apoyar su mentón encima– Souta, Reiko y Kankuro eran amigos desde pequeños y, aunque ahora esto resulte increíble, esos tres eran inseparables. Sin embargo, cuando Kankuro tenía unos quince años él y Souta fueron enviados a una misión de la cual sólo Kankuro volvió.

-Por esa época fue cuando Reiko quiso convertirse en una ninja… –dedujo pensativa y acertadamente la dama mientras intentaba no dejarse llevar por la empatía para poder atar los cabos sueltos.

-Así es, ella no culpaba a Kankuro por lo que pasó pero quería convertirse en una kunoichi porque estaba completamente convencida de que eso le ayudaría a superar la muerte de su hermano –informó el pelirrojo haciendo una pausa que logró generar ansiedad en su interlocutora– no obstante, Kankuro se lo impidió, se negó a entrenarla.

-¿Por qué? Si eran amigos –argumentó sorprendida de la negativa del castaño.

-Porque Kankuro volvió sin Souta pero con una promesa, le prometió que la protegería y si Reiko se convertía en una kunoichi inevitablemente saldría de misiones llevando a que Kankuro no fuese capaz de cuidarla todo el tiempo –desarrolló ese hilo de pensamiento que había logrado romper con aquella pesiada y antigua amistad.

-Eso debió ser terrible para ella –consideró Yakumo sintiéndose un poco entristecida por la actitud del titiritero.

-No tanto como cuando se enteró que la razón por la cual no lograba graduarse de la academia era porque Kankuro lo había prohibido –acotó él logrando indignar a la mujer que tenía en frente, aunque ella no se atrevió a interrumpirlo– Reiko pensaba que Kankuro había sido mezquino con ella al negarse a entrenarla pero que le prohibiera la posibilidad de graduarse la devastó por completo, se sintió sumamente traicionada.

-¡Por supuesto que se sintió traicionada! ¡¿Cómo pudo Kankuro hacerle eso?! ¡¿Cómo pudiste tú dejar que le pasara eso?! –reprochó poniéndose de pie, sintiéndose exasperada y olvidando por completo que se estaba dialogando con el Kazekage de Suna en términos poco cordiales

-Yo no tenía ni idea de lo que estaba pasando, hace poco me había vuelto Kazekage y sinceramente creo que incluso de haber sabido lo que ocurría no hubiese sabido cómo manejarlo –habló con tal sinceridad que logró petrificar a la chica quien solo pudo sentarse en silencio considerando que quizás había sido un poco injusta con él– Reiko intentó incluso escapar de Suna pero Temari la encontró.

-Temari-san… ¿es por eso que dicen que quien más necesita de Temari es Reiko? –preguntó intentando procesar la información que tan repentinamente comenzaba a aglomerarse en su mente.

-No sé qué habrás escuchado pero lo que sucedió fue que Temari la encontró y le dijo que no debería darse por vencida tan fácilmente –comentó el joven Kage sin querer ahondar en chismes– desconozco los detalles pero después de eso Reiko se cortó su largo cabello y comenzó a entrenar tutelada por Temari y ambas empezaron a patrullar las calles de Suna de noche. Primero eran ellas dos, luego eran cinco y continuaron creciendo, antes de que me diera cuenta la policía civil había sido conformada y Temari estaba elevando una solicitud para que ellos recibieran la autoridad que tanto merecían por mantener el orden en Sunagakure.

-¿Kankuro permitió que eso pasara sin oponer resistencia? –indagó la castaña sintiendo que faltaba la pieza clave de la historia.

-Al principio no le agradó en lo más mínimo sin embargo, pronto se dio cuenta de que ese sería el menor de todos los males puesto que Reiko siempre estaría a salvo con Temari cerca –exclamó él sonriendo de lado antes de afirmar– para ser sincero Reiko no necesita que Temari la proteja, de ser una kunoichi estoy seguro que formaría parte de la élite de la Aldea de la Arena, el asunto del Distrito Kono lo prueba.

-¿Distrito Kono? ¿La parte este de Suna? –inquirió intentando ubicarse geográficamente.

-Exactamente, esa zona era la más violenta y peligrosa de toda la Aldea –informó remontándose a unos pocos años atrás– la razón era que allí vivían los ciudadanos más desprotegidos, las guerras dejaron muchas familias rotas y las viudas se volvieron vulnerables a estafas, nadie cuidaba a los ancianos y niños que vagaban en busca de alimento y amparo, el Distrito Kono era un infierno guiado por la desolación.

-¿Me estás diciendo que Reiko cambió todo eso? –cuestionó ella abriendo los ojos de par en par a lo que él sonrió sintiéndose un tanto enternecido por la inocencia en la mirada de la dama.

-Antes de conformarse oficialmente como tal, la policía civil creó una especie de división compuesta enteramente por mujeres y, bajo el mando de Reiko, ellas transformaron completamente el Distrito Kono –comentó él orgulloso de ellas para luego enumerar– crearon orfanatos, construyeron la academia ninja y limpiaron las calles de maleantes. Actualmente ellas siguen manteniendo el orden en esa parte de Suna, de hecho ningún hombre, por más puras que fuesen sus intenciones, se atrevería a pisar esas calles de noche.

Yakumo se encontraba sin aliento y sin palabras. De alguna forma u otra Reiko había llegado a la meta que se había propuesto a pesar de la adversidad y ese hecho innegable llevó a la castaña a pensar– Temari de algún modo logró que Reiko superara sus frustraciones para alcanzar su sueño, acaso ella también podría… –no obstante ese hilo de pensamiento fue interrumpido por un sonido que provenía de la puerta de madera al ser golpeada.

-Adelante –permitió el Kazekage y fue entonces que su primera y única alumna ingresó al despacho.

Escrudiñando a la pensativa dama que allí se encontraba con ojos desafiantes, Matsuri ignoró los saludos formales y se dirigió a Gaara– Lord Kazekage, estoy lista para reasumir mis funciones –habló secamente generando tensión en el ambiente.

-Ya veo –exclamó el Sabuko No y dirigiéndole nuevamente la mirada a la Kurama requirió– ¿Yakumo, podrías pedirle a Temari que venga?

-¡H-hai! –Exclamó tartamudeando levemente no porque estuviese nerviosa sino porque aún seguía pensando en la charla que acababa de protagonizar con el pelirrojo– permiso –exclamó antes de retirarse.

-Solo ha pasado un día –recalcó Gaara cuando se quedó a solas con la kunoichi– ¿no quieres reconsiderarlo? Por el momento no hay misiones disponibles para ninjas de tu rango y Yakumo aliviana bastante el papeleo aquí.

-Si te parezco… –habló ella deteniéndose abruptamente para corregirse a sí misma y dirigirse a él en términos más impersonales– si le parezco un estorbo solo tiene que decirlo y aguardaré a ser convocada a cumplir mis deberes.

-No quise decir que eres un estorbo, ningún shinobi es un estorbo –argumentó tomando nuevamente los papeles que habían llamado su atención más temprano para posteriormente sentarse detrás de su escritorio haciendo caso omiso a la actitud combativa de la castaña.

-Esa chica que trajo a la aldea no es una kunoichi ¿verdad? –preguntó abiertamente.

-No, no lo es –aclaró él sin despegar la mirada del documento que en breve debería discutir con su hermana.

-Pero tampoco es un estorbo –agregó ella con cierta molestia en la voz.

-No, claro que no –contestó en automático.

-¿Acaso hay alguna razón en particular por la cual ella está aquí? –preguntó demostrando que la presencia de la Kurama le molestaba.

-Más o menos, no sé porque te inquieta pero, si le das una oportunidad, estoy seguro de que se llevarán bien –opinó él alzando levemente la mirada para encontrarse con los negros ojos de Matsuri, los cuales emanaban asombro por la acertada deducción que el Kazekage había hecho en relación a los sentimientos de alguien más.

-No creo que eso vaya a funcionar como usted cree –soltó con resentimiento en la voz– aunque le dé una oportunidad dudo que me vaya a agradar tanto obviamente le agrada a usted.

Gaara bajó la hoja para confrontar a Matsuri, sus insinuaciones comenzaban a perturbarlo e incomodarlo por lo que iba a cortar el tema directamente. No obstante, no fue necesario hacerlo ya que Temari y Yakumo regresaron a la oficina en ese momento, por lo que la puerta volvió a retumbar al compás de los golpecitos de la rubia.

-Adelante –permitió él mientras despachaba a Matsuri– puede retirarte, si te necesito te llamaré.

-Con permiso –soltó de manera gruñona para retirarse no sin antes fulminar a la Kurama con la mirada.

-¿Sucedió algo? –preguntó la Sabuko No al ver la actitud de la kunoichi.

-Las mujeres son complicadas –esbozó junto a un suspiro el menor mientras las invitaba a tomar asiento– aquí tienes un ejemplo –exclamó entregándole la hoja a su hermana quien rápidamente leyó las primeras líneas.

-¡¿Qué demonios significa esto?! –Enfureció la rubia y poniéndose de pie continuó con la lectura mientras aclamaba– ¡no puedes consentir esto!

-No lo hago, nadie autorizará algo así pero entiendes lo que significa ¿verdad? –cuestionó el pelirrojo esperando que su hermana viera más allá de su ira.

-¡Que están locas! –Gritó y posteriormente habló aun alarmada y con voz firme pero en un tono más bajo– Eso significa, están locas de remate si creen que aceptaremos que ofrezcan la mano en matrimonio de todas y cada una de las mujeres de la policía civil a cambio de que el concejo me devuelva el derecho de casarme con quien decida.

-No es solo la policía civil, Yukata, Maki y un par más también están en la lista –nombró Gaara para que Temari tomara conciencia de que lo que estaba sucediendo no solo la afectaba a ella– ellas argumentan saber que sus vidas no valen tanto como la tuya ante los ojos de los directivos pero creen que el número podría compensar esa diferencia.

-¿Acaso no valoran sus vidas? –preguntó retóricamente sintiéndose molesta por la forma en la que habían procedido.

-Temari-san –habló con prudencia Yakumo– yo creo que es todo lo contrario, peinso que saben exactamente cuánto valen sus vidas pero aun así le tienen tanta estima que les parece un precio justo –manifestó basándose en que la historia de Reiko de seguro no era la única de ese estilo.

-Puede que sea cierto pero aun así…

-Temari –intervino el pelirrojo buscando calmar a su hermana– esta medida no puede prosperar pero no quiero que te enfades con ellas, medítalo bien y permítete sentirte querida porque lo que dice Yakumo es cierto. Así que no las reprendas, agradéceles.

-Hai, hai… no las castigaré –prometió ella de mala gana poniéndose de pie dispuesta a abandonar la oficina y antes de irse los miró de reojo para ordenar– en cuanto a ustedes dos….no lleguen tarde a almorzar.

-¡Temari-san! –llamó entonces la Kurama sintiéndose un poco ansiosa y otro poco nerviosa. La rubia se detuvo al instante en el marco de la puerta para escucharla– me gustaría hablar contigo un momento.

-¿Uh? –Masculló confundida pero al ver como la duda se borraba de los ojos café para dar paso a la determinación la rubia supo que se trataba de algo importante– claro, vamos a mi oficina.

Durante el camino la castaña se mantuvo en silencio y cabizbaja mientras la dama de ojos verdosos la escrudiñaba disimuladamente.

-Sabes, Yukata encontró un lindo departamento cerca de la torre del Kazekage y ahora mismo lo está acondicionando, me pidió que te preguntara si tienes alguna preferencia o necesitas algo en específico –soltó la Sabuko No. Si bien ella no era partidaria de las charlas de este estilo, quería ver si su interlocutora se soltaba y le daba alguna pista que le indicara porque había tanto misterio.

-No, no es necesario que se tomen tantas molestias, aunque más adelante me gustaría que me indicaran donde puedo comprar un caballete de pintura –habló ella mientras la rubia pensaba donde podría conseguir dicho objeto.

-Le pediré a alguien que se encargue de eso –afirmó mientras entraba a su oficina y se sentaba en uno de los sillones mientras Yakumo tomaba asiento en el que estaba frente a la rubia– bien, dime que sucede.

-Bueno… Gaara me contó la historia de Reiko, como le resultó imposible convertirse en kunoichi y cómo terminó logrando su objetivo por otros medios –relató haciendo una breve pausa para retirar la mirada del suelo y encontrarse con los ojos aguamarinos de la Jounin que no se mostraban molestos pero si levemente sorprendidos.

-¿Gaara te dijo eso? –Preguntó emitiendo una peculiar mezcla de asombro y calma– él no suele contar ese tipo de cosas.

-Creo que lo hizo porque yo me estaba inmiscuyendo en el tema –confesó la castaña un tanto avergonzada.

-O está creciendo –opinó Temari con una sonrisa pícara, entretenida por la situación.

-¿Huh? –masculló la Kurama sin comprender la indirecta y la domadora de viento no pudo hacer otra cosa que negar con las manos.

-No me pongas atención –solicitó la embajadora intentando desviar la atención– mejor dime que se te ofrece, porque dudo que quieras hablar conmigo sobre lo que le sucedió a Reiko.

-Tienes razón pero –exclamó bajando la cabeza y sintiéndose profundamente nerviosa manifestó– no sé cómo decirlo… después de escuchar lo de Reiko tengo la extraña sensación de que tú podrías… tu podrías…

-Yakumo… –llamó Temari y la aludida levantó la cabeza para confrontarla y evitar que siga divagando incentivó perdiendo la paciencia– solo dilo, no hay motivos para dudar.

-Desde que tengo memoria he tenido un sueño imposible, siempre he deseado convertirme en una kunoichi –exclamó sabiendo que la Sabuko No desestimara la idea de inmediato. Después de todo ¿quién querría poner a su Aldea en peligro por una desconocida?

-No entiendo por qué dices que es imposible –señaló la mayor y la anonadada dama de ojos café se quedó boquiabierta por un instante.

-Creí que lo sabias –acotó antes de recordarle– podría surgir un demonio de mi interior si mis habilidades se salen de control.

-Lo sé, ahora dime ¿cuál es el problema? –preguntó como si estar poseída se tratara de lo más normal del mundo.

-¿No tienes miedo de que ponga a la Aldea en peligro por un deseo egoísta? –cuestionó sin poder llegar a comprender el hilo de razonamiento que llevaba a la Sabuko No a comportarse tan despreocupadamente frente a semejante planteo.

Temari se chasqueó la lengua contra el paladar y se puso de pie para acercarse a la ventana y contemplar por un breve instante Suna y, sin voltearse, posteriormente dijo– el problema de anteponer a los demás antes que a ti misma es que les enseñas que siempre vienes en segundo lugar.

-Pero pondría asesinar a personas inocentes sin siquiera ser consciente de ello –arguyó buscando que la hermana del Kazekage entendiese el riesgo que conllevaba antes de aceptar su voluntad.

-Reiko se encarga de cuidar a los civiles así que no tengo nada que temer, confió plenamente en ella porque estamos hablando de otra persona que logró cumplir un sueño imposible –acotó la dama de ojos verdosos volteándose a ver a la admirada castaña.

-¡Pero Temari…!

-Si lo que te preocupa es que ese monstruo vuelva a resurgir entonces te pido que desistas del anhelo de convertirte en kunoichi –estableció duramente mirando de manera penetrando los ojos de la menor– el temor podría ser el detonante que esa criatura necesita para resurgir y no hay lugar para ninjas cobardes en Suna.

-A pesar de tener un cuerpo débil y ser un potencial peligro para la Aldea de la Arena ¿quieres… entrenarme? –corroboró sin comprender los motivos que la guiaban a hacer tal propuesta.

-Gaara también tenía un cuerpo débil y era un peligro potencial para la Aldea y aun así ha llegado a convertirse en Kazekage –relató con voz maternal para luego exclamar esperanzada– chica, no puedo esperar a ver en que te convertirás tú.

-Temari-san ariga…

-No tan rápido –interrumpió la Jounin para que el sentimentalismo no se arraigara– debes saber que mis entrenamientos no son sencillos. Sumado a eso, tú y yo trabajamos de día así que deberemos entrenar por la noche, cuando vuelva Maki le pediré que presencie los entrenamientos, sinceramente no creo que nada vaya a pasar pero ella es una especialista en sellado así que te dará la confianza para no limitarte durante las primeras semanas.

-¡Hai! –exclamó ella levantándose para adoptar una pose formal de respeto.

-Te daré los detalles más tarde, ahora debo ir a cocinar y esta tarde a la academia así que vuelve con Gaara por ahora –ordenó tomando algunos papeles que ojearía de camino a su hogar.

-Me gustaría saber una cosa más –solicitó ella deteniéndose por un momento en su camino hacia la puerta y volteando a ver a la rubia soltó –se dice que las mujeres de cabello largo solo se cortan el pelo cuando les rompen el corazón pero tengo entendido que Reiko no se lo cortó cuando murió su hermano sino hasta que empezó a entrenar contigo ¿por qué?

-No fue Souta quien rompió el corazón de Reiko sino Kankuro, él antepuso una promesa a las emociones de su más antigua amiga y ella no pudo soportarlo –respondió con algo de melancolía la Sabuko No– la razón por la cual Kankuro es el responsable oficial de la policía civil no se vincula a que yo tenga demasiado trabajo como para también hacerme cargo de eso, sino que Kankuro sigue manteniendo la promesa que hizo. Lo cierto es que el impenetrable Distrito Kono no permite la entrada a hombres, salvo por Gaara y Kankuro.

0000000000

Al igual que al día anterior, esa soleada mañana encontró al joven Nara tumbado en medio del bosque de su clan junto al regalo de cumpleaños de la princesa de Suna. El azabache contemplaba el claro cielo deseando la aparición de algunas nubes mientras mantenía un infructuoso dialogo con la planta que emanaban un sutil pero adictivo aroma.

-Tengo hasta el medio día como mucho antes de que Ino me asesine –comentó sin despegar la vista del cielo recordando que había hecho planes con la rubia y el castaño para almorzar en su restaurante predilecto– generalmente no salimos los tres juntos tan a menudo, pero una vez al mes nuestras madres se reúnen para almorzar y es la excusa perfecta para comer con amigos.

Suspirando se dio media vuelta sobre sí mismo sin levantarse y abandonando la esperanza de ver nubes, posó su mirada en el blanco tallo de la flor del desierto.

-No importa cuán a gusto esté, no puedo ignorar el hecho de que Temari llegó ayer a Suna y aun así todavía no he recibido ninguna carta –pensó frunciendo un poco el entrecejo, sintiéndose un tanto frustrado– incluso me levanté temprano para averiguar si algún ave mensajera de Suna había llegado.

Sacó de su bolsillo aquel reloj reglamentario que tantas veces había olvidado y que ahora custodiaba celosamente con el propósito de apurar el tiempo. La espera y la incertidumbre lo carcomían y, como si esto fuera poco, aún tenía las desesperantes palabras de Yukata clavadas en su mente.

-Tsk… esa pequeña molestia –se quejó en voz alta sin darse cuenta y posteriormente se puso de pie para encaminarse hacia Konoha– volveré más tarde, no es como si fueras a irte tú también ¿verdad? –cuestionó, dirigiéndose a aquella milagrosa planta y sin voltear a verla se encaminó rumbo a Konoha.

Una vez que llegó a Yakiniku Q ingresó con pereza y sin muchos ánimos de estar allí realmente. No obstante, una vez que alcanzó la mesa donde acostumbraba reunirse con sus amigos desde que eran Genins notó que Chouji ya estaba allí y la información que le daría si sería un tanto excepcional.

-Llegas a tiempo Shikamaru –exclamó el bonachón moviéndose un poco para que su azabache se sentara a su lado– tengo noticias interesantes.

-¿Algo interesante puede suceder en Konoha? –preguntó con escepticismo y antipatía el domador de sombras.

-Oye, sé que estas molesto porque Temari aún no ha escrito –exclamó el castaño a lo que su amigo bufó– hasta los del correo dicen que los volverás locos si sigues yendo todo el tiempo, pero juro que esto valdrá la pena.

-Cuéntame entonces… ¿de qué se trata? –solicitó poniendo buena cara, después todo Chouji no tenía la culpa de que la impaciencia lo consumiera, además podría llegar a distraerlo por un rato.

-Ino vendrá en instantes acompañada por alguien –anunció el Akimichi con picardía, generando misterio en la atmosfera.

-¿Sakura? –preguntó el genio de la hoja.

-Vamos Shikamaru, ni siquiera lo estas intentando –animó el robusto aludiendo la predicción errónea al desinterés.

-No me digas que vendrá con Kiba –soltó de repente abriendo los ojos de par en par ante la suposición y tan solo cuando Chouji asintió él volvió a relajarse con una sonrisa victoriosa en el rostro.

-Yo tampoco podía creerlo cuando me lo dijo esta mañana –comentó el marcas en las mejillas– siempre que están en el mismo lugar por más de quince minutos una batalla campal se desata.

-Supongo que podríamos atribuir eso a la tensión que generan –opinó él sonriendo ladinamente al igual que su compañero. Sin embargo, antes de que la conversación continuara el tema de conversación arribó a la mesa.

-Lamento llegar tarde –se disculpó el Inuzuka rascándose la nuca y luego procedió a sentarse.

-No te disculpes, fue por una causa noble –argumentó la rubia tomando el asiento de junto.

-Vio una oferta ¿verdad? –intuyó Shikamaru mientras Chouji llamaba a la camarera y procedía a ordenar por todos.

-¿Eso quiere decir que esto es algo que pasa a menudo? –indagó Kiba un tanto aterrado por la posibilidad de que, de ahora en más, tuviese que llegar tarde a todos lados por hacer compras imprevistas.

-¿Tendría algo de malo que así fuera? –amedrentó la Yamanaka mirando de manera amenazadora.

-¡¿Estás bromeando, rubia?! –Inquirió él completamente desconcertado para luego justificar– ¿deberemos salir con tres horas de anticipación a todos lados solo por si acaso?

-No te preocupes no sucede tan seguido como a mí me gustaría –mitigó ella mientras dirigía la mirada a sus amigos para cambiar de tema– ¿se enteraron lo de Sakura y Naruto?

-A penas me enteré de lo tuyo con Kiba –recalcó maliciosamente Chouji logrando que ambos se ruborizaran– mucho menos estoy al tanto de con quién sale Naruto.

-Eso es porque aún no te lo has encontrado, ni bien te vea te lo contará un millón de veces –anticipó el Nara con pesadumbres– créeme me lo ha dicho cinco veces en dos días.

-Parece ser que el mal humor perdura –acotó mordazmente Ino percibiendo lo gruñón que su amigo estaba.

-No lo molestes, estar esperando algo que no sabes cuándo llegará es irritante –opinó el Akimichi solidarizándose con el moreno.

-¿De qué hablan? –cuestionó finalmente el despistado Inuzuka indicando que estaba quedando fuera de la conversación.

-Shikamaru está esperando una carta de amor –informó la kunoichi mirando de forma cómplice a su acompañante quien de inmediato se hizo a la idea.

-¿De Suna? –curioseó el de colmillos rojos en las mejillas sonriendo divertidamente.

-¿Cómo lo sabes? –averiguó pasmado el bonachón descartando la posibilidad de que la Yamanaka le hubiese contado.

-Yo también vi las finales, vaya manera de proteger la espalda de una… aliada –enfatizo Kiba sugerentemente mientras colocaba su dedos en su mentón de manera pensativa– no puedo decir que lo hayas tenido bien guardado, creo que hasta Naruto se ha dado cuenta.

-Tsk, no recuerdo haber pedido consejo –soltó el domador de sombras apartando la mirada de manera rezongona provocando que los presentes rieran un poco.

-Vamos, vamos, Shikamaru –animó el bestial sujeto y luego sugirió– es un desperdicio pero podemos cambiar de tema si lo deseas.

-Claro que no podemos, esa carta de seguro contendrá información sobre la semana de los mil vientos y es algo que quiero saber en profundidad –exclamó la rubia desestimando la medida de Kiba.

-¿Semana de los mil vientos? ¿Qué sabes tú al respecto, Ino? –preguntó seguidamente Shikamaru.

-¿Temari no te dijo nada? –indagó sorprendida la Yamanaka y luego pasó a revelar la poca información que poseía– se supone que es un evento que se celebrará en la Aldea de la Arena en honor a Temari pero también es algo que ella y sus hermanos intentaran evitar.

Esto no me huele nada bien –pensó el genio de Hoja mientras asimilaba la información que le era proporcionada y la relacionaba con la que él ya tenía– ¿acaso la reunión con el concejo salió mal? –se cuestionó y alzando la vista vio como unas inusuales nubes comenzaban a cubrir Konoha.

Se puso de pie de inmediato y miró por la ventana durante una décima de segundo hasta que estuvo completamente seguro de lo que veía. Ignorando las preguntas de sus amigos, rápidamente salió corriendo del restaurante con un fuerte dolor en el pecho. Ascendió por los tejados y quedó petrificado al reconocer que lo que se alzaba frente a él no era un usual fenómeno climatológico.

Fue alcanzado por sus amigos casi de inmediato y aun conmocionados llamaros su atención– ¡Oi! ¡Shikamaru!

-¿Qué sucede? –preguntó Kiba siendo el primero en llegar seguido de cerca por el resto del equipo diez.

-Algo anda muy mal, tenía que enviarme un carta y en su lugar me envía nubes –habló provocando que todos levantaran la mirada.

-Es verdad que se ven raras pero ¿estás seguro que son de ella? –Preguntó Ino con optimismo– a lo mejor son nubes comunes.

-No subestimes a Shikamaru, Ino –solicitó Chouji siendo lo más realista posible y luego intentó inspeccionar en detalle las blancas nubes– no solo vienen desde la dirección donde se encuentra Suna sino que Shikamaru mismo las ha reconocido. Él invierte diez de las veinticuatro horas diarias mirando las nubes, supongo que no le resulta difícil notar la diferencia.

-Es casi como si me pidiera que no haga otra cosa más que relajarme y dormir –analizó en voz alta el significado de ese obsequio.

-Eso es bueno ¿no? –Preguntó el Inuzuka para luego exponer su punto de vista– significa que puedes relajarte porque todo está bien.

-Más bien es todo lo contrario –arguyó el Nara conociendo lo suficientemente bien a Temari como para saber que su intensión encerraba malas noticias– tengo que buscar información sobre la semana de los mil vientos.

-¡Te ayudaremos! Kiba y yo iremos a la biblioteca ustedes dos vayan al archivo de Konoha a ver que encuentran, nos reuniremos en tres horas frente al palacio del Hokage –planeó la florista rápidamente y todos asintieron para proceder según lo estipulado.

Unas horas después un cabizbajo Nara volvía a juntarse con sus amigos para compartir las malas noticias.

-Veo que ustedes tampoco encontraron nada –acotó el castaño de los colmillos al ver la expresión en el rostro de Shikamaru.

-Escomo si esa información hubiese sido deliberadamente suprimida –acotó Chouji en base a lo que habían podido deducir.

-¿Creen que Tsunade-sama sepa algo? –indagó Ino pensativamente.

-No lo sé, creo que ha vivido mucho tiempo fuera de la Aldea como para tener información de cada detalle diplomático –respondió el Inuzuka llevándose amabas manos detrás de la nuca.

-¿Hay alguna otra fuente de información que no hayamos consultado aun? –inquirió Chouji mirando al azabache.

-Supongo que solo los archivos secretos pero casi nadie puede acceder a ellos –respondió le manipulador de sombras.

-Yo sí puedo, de hecho vengo de allí –anunció una voz femenina que logró que los cuatros se voltearan a ver de quien se trataba.

-Shiho –nombró la dama de ojos azules no muy complacida por la presencia de la descifradora.

-¿Qué necesitan de allí? Ayudarte sería un placer para mí, Shikamaru-san –exclamó la desalineada mujer en tono meloso provocando que Ino carraspera.

-Necesitamos información sobre un acontecimiento llamado la semana de los mil vientos –informó la Yamanaka inmiscuyéndose en el mundo rosa en el que la codificadora se había sumergido.

-Bueno no me importaría ayudarlos a llegar hasta los documentos para que busquen lo que necesitan pero solo puedo dejar entrar a uno de ustedes o llamaremos la atención –soltó astutamente y luego tomó el brazo de Shikamaru al momento de argumentar– que te parece si vamos tú y yo, creo que nosotros podríamos encontrarlos más rápido.

El Nara se zafó de su agarre sintiéndose hostigado mientras Kiba y Chouji evitaban que Ino se abalanzara contra la rubia para despedazarla.

-¡Ni se te ocurra aceptar Nara o verás lo que te espera! –amenazó la ninja médico mientras le solicitaban que se calmaran cuando notaron que contenerla era imposible.

-No creo que tenga muchas opciones –se quejó Shikamaru y sin más remedio siguió en solitario a Shiho esperando que la tortura valiera la pena.

Se adentraron a hurtadillas en los depósitos subterráneos donde toneladas de arcaicos documentos eran preservados y mientas avanzaban en busca de algún manuscrito relevante Shiho habló– tu compañera de equipo pare ser un poco mandona.

-Es sobreprotectora, eso es todo –corrigió él sin querer ahondar en detalles.

-Sin embargo, no parece molesta cuando te vez forzado a guiar a la embajadora de Suna por la aldea –recalcó y luego comentó mordazmente– ya van siendo varias las veces que viene a la Konoha así que no sé por qué aun debes acompañarla, cualquier ser humano normal ya se orientaría aquí.

-Son ordenes de Tsunade-sama, además me gusta estar con ella –recalcó el azabache dejando en claro que los comentarios mordaces no lo harían cambiar de opinión respecto a Temari.

-No esperaba menos de ti Shikamaru-san, siempre tan caballeroso –halagó ella quitándole importancia a su comentario anterior.

-Creo que esto es –exclamó él a encontrar un pergamino caratulado como "Procedimiento para la Semana de los Mil Vientos". Sin dudar Shikamaru abrió dicho documento y leyó con atención el papel que se encontraba dentro. Al cabo de unos segundos el petrificado shinobi no daba crédito a lo que había descubierto y se vió entonces en la necesidad de leerlo una vez más.

-Shikamaru-san ¿estás bien? –preguntó Shiho al ver como el moreno empalidecía.

-S-Sí… –balbuceó y luego le entregó con pulso tembloroso el expediente– te lo dejo a ti, gracias –dijo antes de salir a toda prisa rumbo al palacio del Hokage donde sus amigos aun aguardaban.

Shikamaru corrió con todas sus fuerzas huyendo del padecimiento que sufría a causa de todo lo que había descubierto y cuestionándose una y mil veces la veracidad de esos enunciados entró como un relámpago al edificio administrativo de la Aldea de la Hoja, haciendo caso omiso del llamado de sus amigos que lo seguían de cerca.

¡¿Cómo demonios pasó esto?! –se preguntó mientras imágenes pertenecientes a recuerdos de los mejores momentos que compartió junto a la Sabuko No se sucedían en su mente y lo atormentaban al anunciarle que se trataba de una felicidad que no volvería a experimentar.

Impulsivamente abrió la puerta del despacho de Tsunade, sin pedir autorización y sin disculparse por ello.

-¡Shikamaru! –exclamó asombrada la Hokage mientras se ponía de pie dispuesta a lincharlo pero fue detenida por Naruto quien se encontraba allí aprendiendo sobre la labor administrativa que ser Hokage conllevaba incluso antes de que el Hatake asumiera.

-Espera oba-chan –solicitó el Uzumaki mientras el moreno recuperaba aire a bocanadas– creo que algo serio sucede.

-Usted lo sabía ¿no? –Cuestionó Nara aun inclinado con las manos sobre sus rodillas y poco a poco fue enderezándose mostrando su desafiante mirada– de seguro usted recibió una invitación para convocar a posibles pretendientes ¡¿no es verdad, Tsunade-sama?! –gritó furioso mientras era alcanzado por el equipo diez y el Inuzuka.

-Estás hablando de la semana de los mil vientos –confirmó la mujer volviendo a tomar asiento y mostrando una expresión de congoja en el rostro– es cierto que recibí la invitación pero no he divulgado esa propuesta a los posibles candidatos.

-¡¿De qué están hablando, qué es todo esto de la semana de los mil vientos?! –cuestionó Naruto ansioso y curioso al mismo tiempo.

-La semana de los mil vientos es una horrible festividad que se lleva a cabo para encontrarle esposo a las familiares femeninas directas del Kazekage que llegando a cierta edad carezcan de marido –resumió la Senju impactando a todos menos a Shikamaru que apretó el puño con fuerza mientras una fuerte puntada se hacía más hiriente en su pecho– las aldeas aliadas son invitadas a enviar a los líderes de sus clanes o primogénitos de los mismos para que compitan contra sus pares por la mano de la doncella que anhelen desposar, en este caso Temari.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no me lo dijo?! –reprochó el domador de sombras sintiendo como le flaqueaban las piernas, su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento.

-Porque cuando te pregunte sobre tu relación con ella me dijiste que eran amigos así que respeté la decisión de Temari de no decírtelo creyendo que no me correspondía intervenir –argumentó ella levantando un poco el tono de voz.

-¿Por qué…? –Preguntó sin poder concluir la incógnita al caer sobre sus rodillas a lo que Chouji corrió a socorrerlo, terminó de formular con voz quebradiza– ¿Por qué ella no me lo dijo?

-Shikamaru, la semana de los mil vientos es un evento sumamente peligroso que solo se ha llevado a cabo una vez –informó la magnate tragando saliva por la magnitud del enfrentamiento– no me sorprende que Temari no te haya comentado nada al respecto sabiendo que te pondrías así, participar es básicamente un suicidio.

¿Me protegió? –Indagó para sí mismo mientras sentía como su sien palpitaba y el mareo comenzaba a resonar en su cuerpo– no, se protegió a si misma de la tristeza que sentiría si algo me llegase a pasar. ¿Qué estás haciendo mujer problemática?

Shikamaru se puso de pie sosteniendo su cabeza con la mano derecha y el Akimichi no se alejó mucho de su amigo solo por si se descompensaba nuevamente.

-Envíeme –solicitó él con una expresión sumamente seria en el rostro.

-¿Estás seguro? –cuestionó Kiba sintiendo que no lo estaba pensando fríamente– podrías morir y dudo que ya tengas un plan, incluso tratándose de ti.

-¡Claro que está seguro, no vas a quedarte de brazos cruzados! ¡¿Verdad?! –exclamó exasperado Naruto sin poder contener la aberración que le producía tal injusticia.

-Si estoy seguro, sugiérame como candidato por favor –le pidió a la Hokage quien suspiró con pesadumbres manifestando un mal augurio.

-Las inscripciones cerraron hace dos días, realmente lo siento mucho, Shikamaru –reveló ella y en ese momento, todos volvieron la mirada a Shikamaru, es verdad que estaba enojado pero también se lo veía abatido. Nadie se hubiese sorprendido si desde sus ojos hubiesen caído un mar de lágrimas y todos pudieron escuchar el exacto instante en que se rompió su corazón.

-¡Oba-chan tiene que haber algo que podamos hacer! –manifestó el Uzumaki y la Yamanaka no pudo hacer otra cosa más que secundarlo.

-¡Es verdad! No podemos dejar a Shikamaru en esta situación y me consta que Temari tampoco está de acuerdo con este evento –estableció la rubia apelando a la ética y diplomacia– ¡¿qué clase de aliados somos?!

-¿No puede hablar con Gaara o algo? –sugirió el Inuzuka.

-Esta no es una decisión que pueda ser tomada por el Kazekage, es el concejo de Suna quien decide –estableció la Senju mientras Shizune ingresaba a la oficina para encontrarse con un panorama poco agradable.

-¡¿Entonces de qué sirve ser un Kage sino puedes proteger a los que te importan?! –cuestionó duramente Naruto.

-Viejo, dame un respiro –solicitó el azabache perezosamente, con una media sonrisa en los labios mientras retiraba un cigarro de su bolsillo para llevárselo a la boca.

-No puedes fumar aquí –habló temerosa Shizune.

-No te preocupes, voy de salida –acotó él dando media vuelta para abrirse camino entre Ino y Kiba y escapar de allí a paso lento dejando a todos boquiabiertos. Sinceramente esperaban que el genio de la Hoja diera un poco más de batalla.

Mi sueño era tan simple como egoísta, solo quería que ella viviera aquí en Konoha para estar a mi lado. Nada de matrimonio o reproches, nada de planes a largo plazo o cosas complicadas –pensó mientras abandonaba el palacio del Hokage– Y ahora, sin darme cuenta, me encuentro frente a un inmenso dolor mientras mi corazón reformula un nuevo sueño. Uno que es un poco menos egoísta que el anterior y mientras me pierdo en mi retorcido sentido de cuales sueños son alcanzables y cuales no me pregunto a donde irían mis esperanzas aplastadas que comienzan a apilarse como escombros de algo que fue mejor… ¿Cómo puede mi sombra alcanzarla en un lugar donde no hay luz?

Al salir del palacio del Hokage apresuró el paso paulatinamente y antes de darse cuenta estaba corriendo sin mirar atrás. Aun sabiendo que no era perseguido, corrió con todas sus fuerzas pero buscar refugio de la realidad no es algo que pueda lograrse fácilmente.

Me mintió al asegurarme que todo iría bien y, sabiendo lo que hacía, la deje ir. De haber escuchado con más atención a Yukata ¿podría haber cambiado algo? –se cuestionó mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y el cigarro era cruelmente arrancado de sus labios por el impulso de sus pasos– esas palabras que no me alcanzaron en ese entonces ahora bailan en los cielos, se burlan de mi desesperación.

Al limpiarse los ojos para despojarse de sus lágrimas perdió visión del camino por un momento y terminó tropezando y cayendo duramente, ensuciando su uniforme. Sin embargo se levantó rápidamente y volvió a caminar apresuradamente, ya no había edificios o personas que lo rodearan pero se sentía tan sofocado que difícilmente distinguía por donde iba.

¿Acaso cuando se fue sabía que nunca nos volveríamos a ver de nuevo? –se preguntó con amargura mientras se sostenía el pecho con la mano para intentar contener el inmenso dolor padecía y comenzaba a dificultarle la respiración– Siempre me hace esto, siempre me hace enfadar y luego se disculpa con una expresión adorable en el rostro, supongo que esta vez ni siquiera aquel consuelo me dará.

Soltó varias lágrimas intentando contener cada una de ellas sin éxito y entonces se recostó contra un árbol ambicionando calmarse, cosa que tampoco consiguió.

-Te ves terrible muchacho –habló Chouza sorprendido de encontrar al amigo de su hijo en un lugar así y, tan solo cuando éste levantó la cabeza para ver al hombre que le hablaba, el patriarca notó que sus ojos estaban rojos, húmedos e hinchados por lo que tomó asiento– no te había visto tan deprimido desde que murió Asuma.

-Puede que sea porque me siento igual que en aquella ocasión –exclamó el domador de sombras sintiéndose desamparado mientras baja la vista al suelo.

-¿Volviste a perder a alguien valioso? –cuestionó el Akimichi intentando que la conversación careciera de presión para que el joven pudiese expresarse con libertad.

-Aun no pero la perderé pronto sin siquiera tener la oportunidad de luchar –estableció el azabache sin buscar respuestas en la sabiduría del bonachón cuestionó– ¿Por qué será que cuanto más quiero atesorar algo importante para mi más lejos se va? Asuma, el viejo y ahora…

-¿La chica de Suna? –Corroboró él a lo que Shikamaru asintió.

-Ella hizo una tontería sin decirme y es demasiado orgullosa y obstinada como para pedirme ayuda –se quejó el estratega frunciendo el entrecejo.

-El enojo que sientes ahora pasara y te dejara un sabor amargo –aclamó premonitoriamente el Akimichi.

-Es solo que no entiendo porque demonios actuó por su cuenta en lugar de consultarme –señaló el Nara exponiendo su frustración– tal vez podría haber hecho algo.

-Lo dices como si fuera muy tarde –opinó el mayor observando la actitud fatalista del menor.

-Lo es –afirmó su interlocutor.

-Shikamaru, preguntas como ¿por qué lo hizo?, ¿en qué estaba pensando? y ¿cómo se le ocurre? No son importantes –señaló el experimentado Jounin– solo te distraen de la preguntas relevantes. Puede que estés en un camino pedregoso –consideró al ver la encrucijada– pero solo es tarde si estas planeando bajar los brazos.

-Eso es lo que sucede, es como si ella hubiese olvidado su abanico al emprender un camino tormentoso, ahora mismo camina hacia adelante temiéndole a los vientos de cambio mientras que yo… –hizo una pausa y soltó un hondo suspiro antes de confesar– yo solo soy un cobarde que tranquilamente ve las nubes pasar bajo este cielo azul –explicó a grandes rasgos para luego detallar– ella está marchando sin rumbo fijo, yendo y viniendo por ese confuso sendero buscando no lastimarme pero me lastima de todos modos.

-Según lo veo, tú crees que demuestras tus sentimientos al respetar su voluntad y ella que está tomando todo el daño por ambos creyendo que es lo mejor pero en realidad los dos están marchando a ciegas, ambos están equivocados –exclamó Chouza pensativamente para luego aconsejar– en tu caso deberías preguntarte que es aquello que no estás dispuesto a perder y luego averiguar por qué razón estás aun sentado aquí sin hacer nada.

¿Qué es aquello que no puedo perder? –Se cuestionó en silencio por un momento el Nara– no puedo ser tan indeciso sobre todo y es obvio que no estoy listo para dejarla ir, quiero volver a sujetar con fuerza su mano y sentir su calidez y ternura. Cada minuto que paso lamentándome aquí es un momento que pierdo y podría haber aprovechado para cambiar las cosas. No voy a renunciar nada.

-Es evidente que es ella a quien no puedo perder –respondió y el mayor sonrió de manera victoriosa.

-Entonces vas a tener que hacerla enojar –sugirió con una mirada cómplice que el domador de sombras comprendió al instante. Es bien sabido la atracción que los hombres Nara padecían por las mujeres de carácter fuerte y parecía ser que Shikamaru había puesto sus ojos en la mujer más problemática del mundo.

-Hacerla enojar agrede es un acto suicida –reveló él logrando que Chouza soltara con una profunda risa producto del temor que aquella mujer promovía en Shikamaru, uno no muy diferente del que Yoshino le generaba a Shikaku.

-Estoy seguro que es así pero se supone eres un genio –alentó el patriarca– a veces es necesario apagar la linterna en la noche, es verdad que ella brinda luz pero solo alumbra un sector determinado, una vez que tus ojos se acostumbren a la oscuridad podrás verlo todo y tendrás otra perspectiva… de lo contrario seguirás siendo un cobarde incapaz de ver su señal de auxilio por miedo a las oscuridad.

Tiene razón, si no me calmo no puedo pensar con claridad –resolvió Shikamaru juntando sus manos en forma de circulo para meditar las palabras de Chouza en profundidad y desarrollando un plan de acción pensó– supongo que no tendré más remedio que desafiar su voluntad contrariándola y haciendo lo que no quiere que haga. Vaya… si me llego a salvar de Temari será Tsunade quien me mate, supongo que este Nara no vivirá mucho.

-Gracias por la charla Chouza-san, me ha ayudado mucho –reconoció el menor poniéndose de pie y sacudiéndose todo el polvo de su atuendo agregó– pero si me disculpa me retiraré ahora, debo ir a empacar.

-Buena suerte Shikamaru –deseó Chouza acomodándose un poco más bajo el gigantesco árbol mientras veía al moreno alejarse del lugar.

Como lo esperaba de tu hijo, Shikaku –caviló el Akimichi con nostalgia– no tienes que preocuparte por nada, ha crecido bien.

* * *

**Reviews**

**Cereza Prohibida: **Hola! Si mis lemons son bastante explícitosNo quiero ni pensar en cuanto te habrás enojado cuando descubriste que no habrá GaaIno D: solo espero que no hayas muerto y no me odies demasiado. Claro, el amor es expresado como el deseo de que el otro sea feliz más que como la ambición egoísta de que sea de ella sin importar los sentimientos del otro. Chouji es muy buen amigo, bueno él e Ino. Te comento, lo de los capítulos semanales es posible porque empecé a escribir la historia tres meses antes de empezar a publicarla así que tengo un colchón de capítulos que me saca de apuros cuando se me dificulta escribir por cuestiones diarias. Sin embargo, los capítulos que están escritos son horribles jaja por lo que requieren de edición antes de ser publicados, esa es mi tarea semanal, editar las 15/21 paginas de word. Además de continuar escribiendo para que no se me agoten los capítulos. Me alegra que vayas a implementar éste método, de seguro tus lectores te lo agradecerán c: Gracias por tus reviews! son ciertamente muy inspiradores y amables.

**Mitchel0420:** Si yo te aviso lo del exorcismo, a ver que tal se nos dá xD

**animacenas:** Awww no sabes cuanto me alegra que te haya gustado y por lo que comentar veo que lo entendiste a la perfección, fue necesario reencontrarse con ella misma y recordar que esa motivación de mujer fuerte y protectora no se desvanece dentro de ella por la circunstancias externas sino que más bien se afianzan para encarar la vida con valentía. Finalmente comprendió que poner a los otros antes que así misma no siempre es lo que trae felicidad al mayor número de personas, algo así quiere decir cuando habla con Yakumo. Las acciones de Temari a lo largo de su vida la han recompensado dotándola de amigas igualmente fuertes y cariñosas. Como viste en este capitulo, la intervención de Yukata para informar a Shikamaru no fue necesaria ya que él mismo se dio cuenta de que algo andaba mal, no por nada es un genio. Si los viejos del concejo son un asco pero no puedes ser removidos con facilidad y, como viste, la semana de los mil vientos es un evento prácticamente imposible de anular. Gracias a vos por leer todas las semanas a pesar de que los capítulos son largos y encima tomarte la molestia de comentar, me encantan tus reviews y me emociona saber que cuento con tu comentario que, con la calidad que tiene, no importa si es a destiempo o tardío. Mil gracias por seguir este fic y por apoyarme en mis locuras! besitos y que estés bien c:


End file.
